In Another Life
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: Luna Nueva. Bella muere al saltar del acantilado. Edward, abatido, corre a Volterra y le pide a los Vulturis que le quiten la vida. Veinte años más tarde, dos jóvenes coinciden en un prado, oculto entre los bosques de Forks. Jamás se habían visto antes; sin embargo, no pueden evitar pensar que a lo mejor se conocen de algún lado…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

 **Bella muere al saltar del acantilado. Edward, abatido, corre a Volterra y le pide a los Vulturis que le quiten la vida. Veinte años más tarde, dos jóvenes coinciden en un prado, oculto entre los bosques de Forks. Jamás se habían visto antes; sin embargo, no pueden evitar pensar que a lo mejor se conocen de algún lado…**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 **Alice**

Me reuní con Jasper cuando supe que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Destrozada, me desplomé en sus brazos, convulsionando violentamente a causa de los sollozos. El destino de Edward no dejó lugar a dudas. No podría nunca borrar la imagen de su cuerpo siendo desmembrado y quemado, y oh, los gritos. El sonido de sus gritos…

—¡Soy tan estúpida! No debí hacerle caso a Edward. Debí quedarme en Forks. Debí poner más atención al futuro de Bella en vez de ignorarla, como él me lo pidió. Debí…

Guardé silencio, porque algo más poderoso que yo me aplastaba el pecho y me impedía seguir hablando con coherencia. ¿Qué explicación podría proporcionarles a Carlisle o a Esme? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer para arreglar una fracción de esto? ¿Por qué Rosalie no pudo mantener su boca cerrada? Si yo le hubiese dado la noticia, tal vez… tal vez…

 _No_ , pensé con firmeza. Independientemente de las circunstancias, Edward jamás hubiese sido feliz en este mundo sin Bella, lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que algo como esto terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano.

 _¿Por qué no la transformé yo misma?_

—Alice —Jasper me llamó, sujetando mi rostro con dulzura y posando sus torturados ojos negros sobre los míos. Estaba agradecida con él por permitirme llorar la muerte de Edward sin influenciar en mis emociones, aunque no sabría definir en este momento si sus intenciones eran respetar mi duelo, o lidiar con las suyas—. Lo siento mucho.

Por supuesto, debí suponer que él también iba a culpabilizarse por haber perdido el control en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella, más no tuve fuerzas para consolarlo, por lo que me limité a sostener su mirada.

—No dejo de pensar en que todo esto es culpa nuestra. Si hubiésemos hecho las cosas sólo un poco distintas, ambos estarían vivos. ¿Cómo voy a vivir tranquila sabiendo que _todo esto_ es mi culpa?

—No es tu culpa, Alice, esto no es… —comenzó a decir él, más yo dejé de escucharlo. Una nueva visión, tan clara como el cristal, se desplegaba furiosamente frente a mis ojos. Lo supe por el leve adormecimiento de mi cuerpo. La visión de una persona completamente desconocida en mi vida.

Un recién nacido abriendo los ojos.

* * *

(Re-editado). 08/08/16

 **Después de haber desaparecido de Fanfiction por dos años, y tras haber eliminado todas mis historias, regreso con una nueva historia, como una forma de renovarme. Espero que esta loca idea les guste! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Suicide

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Suicide**

 **E.**

No terminaba de adaptarme al deprimente clima de Forks.

Eran circunstancias como éstas las que me hacían apreciar cuán importante resultaba Chicago para mí, con todo y sus defectos. Era un hecho que tolerar este pueblo recóndito y apartado de la civilización sin llegar a hastió definitivamente era un acto digno de los valientes, una categoría en la que no podía incluirme. Los últimos tres días se habían convertido en un interminable calvario, pero no era capaz de romper las ilusiones de mi madre manifestando mi desprecio hacia nuestro pueblito de origen, porque aquello solo la desilusionaría. Y ya había llevado suficientes desilusiones en su vida.

Estábamos instalados en la casa de mis abuelos maternos. Todo comenzó hace dos semanas, cuando Elizabeth me abordó en la cocina para insistirme que quería volver a sus raíces. Y en vista de esta condenada situación que sólo iba a declive, no pude dejar de complacerla, independientemente de cuánto detestara la idea de volver a Forks. Sin embargo, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos correr. Desde que mi padre falleció, tanto mi madre como yo habíamos caído en una especie de hoyo profundo de depresión. En tanto yo me esforzaba por no estropear mi ingreso a la universidad nadando a escondidas en un mar de alcohol y cigarrillos, mamá no paraba de llorar, y mis responsabilidades de hijo se transformaron en las responsabilidades de un padre cuando me encontré obligándola a re-habituarse a conductas rutinarias como comer, ducharse, o sólo parecer mínimamente decente frente los estándares de la sociedad, temiendo que el imbécil que tenía como jefe encontrase alguna excusa bastante justificada para despedirla.

—Casi había olvidado el exquisito aroma del bosque. ¿No te gusta, Eithan? —musitó mi madre, cerrando los párpados con deleite—. Me trae recuerdos de mi infancia. Pero cuánto extraño Chicago. Es una lástima que ya no estarás conmigo.

Apreté la boca, sintiendo un azote de culpa ante este hecho. Mi vida universitaria comenzaría dentro de dos meses, lo que conllevaba descuidar físicamente a mi madre durante la cima de nuestro duelo. Afortunadamente, sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Marise, su vecina de toda la vida y mejor amiga, quien me aseguró que se encargaría de cuidarla.

Me acerqué para envolverla con mis brazos. No podía resistirme con ella luciendo así de indefensa.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si algo llega a suceder. Volveré tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de pedírmelo.

Elizabeth había sido recepcionista desde que cumplió los diecinueve años. Esa tediosa labor la había convertido a lo largo de los años en una mujer amable, aunque aquello no disminuía ni un ápice de su excéntrica personalidad. Mi padre, por otra parte, fue un hombre con quien no sostuve nunca una relación completamente armoniosa, ante su incesante necesidad de controlar cada faceta de mi vida. Solía trabajar en un bufete de abogados medianamente prestigioso de Chicago antes de fallecer en ese accidente automovilístico. Los médicos aseguraron que no tuvo la oportunidad de sufrir. El impacto fue fulminante.

Tragué pesado. Pensar en su rostro hacía que se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

—No, hijo —mamá cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza—. Han sido unos meses difíciles, pero ya fue suficiente. No renuncies a tus sueños por mí. ¡Mis fotos del instituto! Qué bueno que a tu abuela se le antojó hacerme este álbum.

—Elizabeth, ¿no te cansas de verlo? —pregunté juguetonamente.

—¡Es que me pone tan nostálgica!

Decidí desaparecerme de su vista cuando rompió en llanto. En medio de este período de ajuste, bajo ningún concepto me atreví a abandonarla en estas condiciones en otros tiempos, pero con el pasar de los meses me percaté de que cada vez que mamá se detenía a apreciar mi rostro, aquello generaba que su llanto se transformara en auténticos gemidos de dolor. Supongo que ella me agradecía en silencio que me marchara. Mi marcado parentesco físico con mi padre la hacía perder la cabeza.

Lamentándome por no tener mi propio auto conmigo, tomé las llaves del viejo modelo de mi abuelo y conduje hasta el centro del pueblo para comprar un paquete de cigarrillos. Los habitantes que revoloteaban por el pequeño y concurrido supermercado de Forks interrumpían sus actividades para estudiarme sin una pizca de discreción, percatándose de que yo no pertenecía al lugar, como si fuese alguna clase de forastero. Era tan ridículo que no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Agarré mi caja de _Lucky_ , unas golosinas, y luego me entretuve un buen rato coqueteándole con la mirada a la cajera mientras le entregaba el efectivo de mi compra. Era joven, quizás de unos veinte años, y lo suficientemente tímida como para sonrojarse con mi escrutinio. Era tan tierno que no podía evitar seguir fastidiándola un poco, y en medio de esa distracción, choqué accidentalmente con un anciano que abandonaba la caja a mi lado.

Instintivamente sostuve su brazo para prevenir su caída.

—Demonios. Lo siento mucho, señor. ¿Lo lastimé? —pregunté como un idiota.

—Descuida, hijo, aunque podrías poner atención y fijarte por dónde vas.

El señor rondaría cerca de los sesenta años y parecía mantenerse en muy buena forma, a pesar de la edad. El bigote canoso con aspecto de brocha era tan cómico que casi me pongo a reír en su cara, pero yo tenía mejores modales que eso.

—Lo ayudaré con esto —ofrecí cortésmente, portando una mirada dudosa mientras recogía sus bolsas del suelo—. ¿Dónde está su auto?

—¿Auto? No, muchacho, yo vine a pie. El auto está en el taller. Además, caminar le hace bien a mis piernas. Pero ya que te ofreces en ayudarme…

Suspiré, comenzando a arrepentirme de haberme ofrecido. Supongo que éste sería un aporte más útil y productivo para la sociedad que asegurar mi espalda a la colcha de la cama.

—Lo llevaré, entonces.

—Mi casa no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, aunque sí está algo aislada del resto —agregó, sonriendo como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos—. Últimamente sufro de unos dolores de espalda espantosos, un poco de ayuda no estaría de más.

Asentí, esbozando la sonrisa más educada de mi repertorio, puesto que el atrevimiento de ese viejo me causaba tanta gracia como molestia.

—Bueno, muchacho, jamás te había visto por aquí. ¿De dónde eres?

—Chicago. Vine con mi madre por unas semanas, de vacaciones —respondí secamente. Mi estado de humor no se prestaba para contarle a un completo extraño acerca de mi vida privada

—Forks es una buena elección si quieren despejar la mente. Jamás me he sentido más a gusto que viviendo aquí.

—¿Nunca ha abandonado el pueblo? —inquirí, sin poder creérmelo. Aquello debía ser horrible.

—¡No, que va! Nunca he salido de aquí. Pero no me arrepiento, es mi hogar, todos mis recuerdos se encuentran aquí.

Las últimas palabras arrastraron un matiz melancólico. Me pregunté que ocasionó que se viera tan desolado, pero no me sentía realmente interesado en indagarle la vida al viejo. No era de mi incumbencia, de todos modos. Y en vista de que no se me antojaba mucho seguir conduciendo rodeando de un silencio tan incómodo, preferí cambiar de tema.

—¿Y qué hace para matar el tiempo por aquí?

—La pesca, hijo. No hay nada mejor que la pesca —hice una mueca. No me atraía para nada una actividad tan estática como esa—. Yo era jefe de policía de aquí, pero las cosas cambian.

Estacioné frente a una casa pintoresca y de aspecto desgastado, de un pálido color verde, pero innegablemente encantadora. Después de esperar pacientemente a que el viejo terminara de gruñir y forcejear con la cerradura de la puerta, me invitó a ingresar a la casa con un movimiento de muñeca. La intuición me llevó a encontrarme con la cocina para descargar las bolsas sobre la encimera, suponiendo que era ahí el lugar donde querría que las colocara.

Más o menos me sonrió, estirando el brazo para darme una palmada cariñosa en el hombro. Aunque yo era más alto que él, tuve el presentimiento de que en su época de oro había gozado de más altura, siendo la vejez la responsable de haberlo achicado y encorvado con su paso.

—Gracias por la ayuda, muchacho.

—No hay problema.

Le sonreí con la intención de despedirme, al momento en que mis ojos se desplazaban a una fotografía colgada sobre los azulejos de la pared. Se trataba de una muchacha de espeso cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos marrones. Sonreía tímidamente al camarógrafo, vistiendo una chaqueta de invierno color mostaza que duplicaba su tamaño, lo que hacía relucir su delgadez y su piel incuestionablemente pálida. No pude evitar pensar que tenía un rostro particularmente bonito, con ese labio superior más grande que el inferior.

Detallándola con cuidado, me di cuenta de que su rostro me era sumamente familiar. Mucho. Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, puesto que era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, aunque en este momento no supiese distinguir de dónde exactamente. ¿Del instituto, tal vez? ¿Del vecindario?

Sí, definitivamente la conocía. En mi mente recorrió un remolino de imágenes: ella ocultando el rostro con su espeso cabello en medio de la cafetería, el rubor de sus mejillas, ese encogimiento al morderse el labio, el jugueteo constante de los anillos en sus dedos. Recordaba su frecuente torpeza al caminar, incluso sus desbaratados zapatos marrones.

Di un fuerte respingo cuando el viejo carraspeó. Supongo que en algún momento me había quedado observando la imagen de la chica de una forma bastante obsesiva.

—Esa es mi hija.

—Oh —se me ocurrió que se trataba de su nieta, por algún motivo—. Lo siento. Es que me parece extremadamente conocida. Creo que la he visto en algún lado.

—Eso resulta bastante imposible, muchacho. Ella murió seguramente antes de que tú nacieras.

Me volteé para observarlo con los ojos fijos en desconcierto, removiéndome con incomodidad, porque, ¿qué palabras podrían sonar adecuadas? Entendía en carne viva lo que significaba la pérdida de un ser querido, pero no contaba con el tacto suficiente como para proporcionarle un discurso de consuelo lleno de sentimentalismo. Por otro lado, nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que yo a esta chica la había visto antes. ¿La estaría confundiendo con alguien más? ¿Una hermana, quizás? No había entrado en suficiente confianza como para preguntarle si su difunta hija tenía una hermana que curiosamente vivía en Illinois o que asistió al mismo instituto que yo.

—Lo siento —opté por la respuesta más segura.

Me acompañó amablemente hacia la puerta. Me encontraba a tan solo dos pasos de retirarme, no sin antes asomar la cabeza en dirección al pequeño buró de madera dispuesto con una larga hilera de fotos enmarcadas, una serie de capturas de la chica en distintas situaciones, posiciones y sonrisas. Cuando ya había descartado la ridícula idea de conocerla, observé los horribles Keds marrones. Esta chica tenía que estar viva.

Observé al viejo de refilón, sospechando de su sanidad mental al diseñar una mentira tan delicada y retorcida en donde su hija estaba muerta.

—Gracias de nuevo… eh…

—Eithan Grant —le estreché la mano con fuerza, sonriendo.

—Charlie Swan, muchacho.

Lancé un asentimiento de despedida, observando por última vez los ojos marrones de Charlie Swan, tan similares a los de su supuesta hija.

…

—¡Volviste!

No sería la primera ni la última vez que me sobresaltaría con esos variantes estados de humor. Había dejado a mi mamá llorando en un rincón del sofá, y ahora me recibía con la actitud de una mujer que acababa de ganarse la lotería. Esperaba que estas extrañas secuelas no fueran patológicas.

Le regalé la tableta de chocolate que había comprado en la tienda, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que apestaba a cigarrillos. Había fumado tres de ellos mientras conducía de regreso, con la imagen de la linda chica dándome vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué el jefe Swan me había mentido? ¿Lo hizo para que no me entrometiera con su hija, nieta, o lo que sea que fuera? Podía comprender que un poco de sobreprotección a lo mejor no era tan dañino, ¿pero cómo jugar con la muerte de esa manera?

Mamá frunció la nariz cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto. Evidentemente había percibido el olor, más no dijo nada esta vez. Me imagino que estaba demasiado agotada como para luchar contra mis vicios.

—Gracias, cielo. ¿Qué tal paseo?

—Estuvo bien. Me encontré con un señor de apellido Swan. Me dijo que fue el jefe de policía hace años. ¿Lo conoces?

—¡Claro que sí! Todo el mundo en el pueblo lo conoce. Es un hombre muy bueno, aunque muy solo.

Vaya sorpresa. La curiosidad de _verdad_ escocía en mis manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, desde que Isabella murió se convirtió en un hombre muy apartado, y no es para menos.

—¿Isabella? ¿Su hija?

—Sí. ¿Te he hablado de ella?

—No, aunque el señor Swan mencionó algo.

—Sí —suspiró con tristeza—. Fue muy doloroso para muchos en este pueblo. Asistí a su funeral, pero por pura consideración hacia unos amigos míos que eran amigos de ella. Ella cursaba mi mismo año, aunque nunca fuimos amigas ni nos dirigimos la palabra. Pero yo la conocía de vista, y su muerte me afectó un poco ese año. El día de la graduación se organizó un homenaje a ella. Recuerdo haber llorado mucho ese día.

—¿Y sabes cómo murió?

—Bueno, según Charlie Swan tropezó y cayó por un acantilado, en La Push. Pero estaba sola. ¿Qué haría una niña de esa edad deambulando por ese sitio y con semejante clima? Hay rumores que dicen que se suicidó. Personalmente pienso que es verdad.

¿Suicidio?

—¿Por qué se suicidaría? —aclaré mi garganta, disfrazando el ligero temblor en mi voz.

—Su novio la había dejado meses atrás. Terminó con ella y luego la abandonó en el bosque. Se llamaba, o bueno, se llama Edward —su voz era aguda, una prueba de su desaprobación—. ¡Un muchacho desgarradoramente hermoso! Junto con sus hermanos adoptivos eran el centro de atención de toda la escuela, porque todos ellos eran adoptados. A pesar de que todo ocurrió hace casi veinte años aun recuerdo muchos detalles, porque este pueblo chismoso jamás olvida y cada vez que volvía a Forks de vacaciones alguien repetía la historia. Oh, Edward era tan guapo, lástima que esos son los peores.

—¿Y crees que por eso se mató?

—Bueno, yo pienso que sí. A pesar de que yo no fuese amiga suya, era imposible no darse cuenta. Tenías que verla, Eithan. Estaba tan demacrada y sola todo el tiempo, arrastrándose de aquí a allá. Sus padres debieron llevarla al psiquiatra o algo así, a lo mejor hubiesen evitado que se matara. Imagino lo doloroso que fue para ella. Es que recuerdo que Edward era tan hermoso, aunque no tengo una fotografía de ninguno de los Cullen y no recuerdo mucho sus rostros, pero sé que eran hermosos, o eso es lo que pensaba de chica... ¿cariño, estás bien? Te veo acalorado.

¿Así es como me veía?

Tenía un nudo en el estómago y las manos me temblaban, completamente afectado con el destino de esa niña. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de que estaba presentando algunos de los síntomas que le precedían a un ataque de pánico.

Puse una mano sobre mi frente, repentinamente exhausto por permanecer de pie.

—¿Ah, sí? Creo que me dará fiebre. Debe ser este clima de mierda.

—Eithan…

—Este clima del demonio —corregí, esforzándome en esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Creo que subiré a recostarme.

Una vez que me desplomé en la cama, me apresuré a huir mi zona de confort escogiendo un repertorio de jazz para escuchar con mis audífonos. Por supuesto que toda esa historia era horrible y trágica, pero esa niña era una completa desconocida para mí. Sin embargo tenía que admitir lo mucho que me había traumatizado. Las manos sudadas y el cuello acalorado eran una prueba de ello.

Lógicamente, no pienso que estuviésemos hablando de la misma chica. Probablemente Charles Swan fingió la muerte de su hija en un repulsivo intento de evitar que me acercara a ella. A lo mejor ella vivía en Chicago, y el viejo en medio de su paranoia se rehusaba a decirme la verdad para que yo no decidiera contactarla. Era una explicación razonable, supongo.

Cerré los ojos, buscando tranquilizarme con el bajo palpitante de los audífonos. Sí, yo conocía a esa chica. Su recuerdo estaba grabado como fuego detrás de mis párpados. Sus manos, su sonrisa, la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz. Estoy casi seguro de escucharla reír en la cafetería de mi escuela, mordisqueando una manzana; de observarla conversar con un conjunto de estudiantes de rostros borrosos. Me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que recordaba los detalles, como si hubiese dedicado gran parte de mi vida en observarla.

Regresé a la cocina.

—Elizabeth, ¿en tu álbum no aparecerá alguna foto de Isabella Swan?

Sin dejar de cortar el tomate, giró la cabeza para mirarme de forma curiosa.

—Sí, hay una de nuestro curso de penúltimo año. ¿Por qué?

—Me interesa saber cómo era. Simple… curiosidad.

—Bueno, búscala ahí —señaló a la mesa del comedor con el cuchillo.

Caminé lentamente en dirección al álbum, reprimiendo las ansias de literalmente lanzarme sobre él. Mientras hojeaba las fotografías en cada una de las páginas me prometí a mí mismo no distraerme con las vergonzosas fotos personales de mamá, pues ya tendría tiempo para eso más adelante.

—No consigo ningún nombre —puntualicé, angustiándome por estar acercándome al final del libro—. ¿Cómo es ella?

—Es una de largo cabello marrón, creo, hasta la cintura. Muy pálida.

No requería una larga lista de detalles. Ahora que podía verla, era imposible que no se tratara de la misma chica, puesto que una versión más joven de mi madre sonreía a la cámara a seis cuerpos de distancia.

La observé con detenimiento: grandes ojos marrones, mejillas sonrosadas sobre una piel color crema, largo cabello, y esa sonrisa llena de significados ocultos… Como si su fantasma me hubiese elegido a mí para torturarme.

Cerré el álbum, furioso, porque estaba comportándome como un lunático. Sí, esa muchacha definitivamente estaba bien muerta, y yo no era más que un necio y un incrédulo.

 _Edward,_ pensé, arrugando la cara.

Odiaba ese nombre.

* * *

(Re-editado. 25/01/17).


	3. Chapter 2: Fear

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Fear**

 **A.**

Gemí de dolor cuando caí de bruces al suelo, lastimándome el trasero.

—Reeves, será mejor que dejes la pereza y empieces a estirar esa rodilla, o te juro que te la estiro yo.

Retuve el impulso de proferir un improperio hacia mi profesora, poniéndome de pie. Respirando profundamente a través del diafragma, me recordé a mi misma que era plenamente natural sentirme así reducida desde hacía casi siete años. Era una reacción justificable cuando se trataba de ballet clásico.

Me incorporé rápidamente en nuestro ejercicio de resistencia de rutina, en el cual la profesora Marianne nos obligaba a mantenernos en un perfecto _passé_ sin apoyo de la barra, instándonos a hacer uso de ésta sólo en caso de pérdida total del equilibrio. Pero incluso, contando con la prodigiosa fuerza de mis tobillos, me resultaba sumamente difícil conservar la postura sin flaquear en mi balance. Lo mismo ocurría durante la ejecución de _pirouettes_ y _fouettes_ , donde solía acabar en el suelo al menos una vez por ensayo.

El empeine me ardía, las zapatillas de punta me estaban matando, estaba segura de que casi no podía sentir las piernas, y un hilo de largo cabello negro tomó la decisión de rebelarse en mi contra al desprenderse de mi elaborado moño.

La reprimenda no se hizo esperar. Volví a apoyar la planta del pie en el suelo cuando Marianne se posicionó a mi lado, tirando suavemente del cabello suelto.

—Por favor, tómate el día libre. No estoy de humor para enseñarles a recogerse el pelo como si fuesen unos bebés.

 _Cuanto la odio._

Suspiré, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando mis cosas para retirarme de la clase, dirigiéndome pesadamente hacia los probadores. El agotamiento no me transmitió la paciencia de deshacerme del leotard y de las medias, por lo que me coloqué la ropa por encima del uniforme y abandoné la academia, bebiendo tanta agua que sentí que la vejiga terminaría por estallar manejando a casa.

El gélido clima del pueblo modificó mi sudorosa temperatura, en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la pequeña Academia de Danza de Forks. Y a pesar de la fatiga y del gigantesco agotamiento, todavía me quedaba una razón lo suficientemente estimulante como para dar cabida suelta a mi optimismo.

Al fin el instituto había terminado. Las últimas semanas habían sido el paraíso para mí, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, porque contaba con un montón de tiempo de sobra para leer una pila enorme de libros pendientes y dormitar todo lo que quisiera, en recompensa por la aprobación de otro ciclo estudiantil.

Después de aventar las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina, recibí una llamada telefónica de mi jefe, si es que resulta correcto decirle "jefe" al hijo del dueño de la cervecería. El jefe rara vez aparecía, debido a que se encontraba demasiado atareado atendiendo a su esposa y a Isabella, su hermosa hija recién nacida. Me preguntaba cuál era la fijación por un nombre que no ha dejado de darle vueltas al pueblo desde que tengo memoria.

— _Que tal_ —saludó el chico, con la actitud de un adolescente completamente drogado.

—Hola, Alex.

— _Hola Alba. ¿Estás libre? Sé que hoy no trabajas, pero en serio necesito ayuda en la caja, y todos están ocupados._

—Estás de suerte, porque me corrieron de mi clase. Estaré ahí en cuarenta minutos.

— _Odio cuando te pones tan calculadora. Sólo ven_ —y me colgó el teléfono.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento de la cervecería. Alex casi me tira el trapeador encima cuando me vio parada en la entrada.

—Necesito resolver un asunto con Annie, algo sobre que ya no quiere seguir conmigo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

—Y la entiendo completamente, porque con esta tremenda falta de delicadez con las mujeres…

—Gracias, Alba. ¡Y lo siento! —llegó exclamar, antes de echar a correr.

Bien acomodada y con los audífonos a toda potencia, me hice cargo de su caja. La Cervecería La Push -me desmotivaba la ausencia de ingenio para bautizar los recintos- se encontraba repleto en cualquier instante de la semana, existiendo un considerable aumento de esa clientela durante las quincenas y los días feriados. Si bien me mantuve ocupada la mayor parte de la tarde, el día transcurrió con placidez.

Alex regresó a las ocho de la noche, cuando el bullicio abarrotado del local apenas me permitía traducir sus palabras.

—Annie no…

 _—¿Qué?_

—Que Annie no me va a dejar —sonrió, victorioso. De fondo, se escuchó el sonido de varios gritos y un montón de cerveza siendo derramada en el suelo. Algún equipo de futbol había hecho un _gol._

—¡Me alegro mucho! —le felicité, apoyando una mano amigable sobre su hombro.

—Papá está…

—¿Qué qué?

—Que papá está aquí —gruñó. Ahogué una risita—. Vino con Sarah, y trajeron a Isabella para que todos la conocieran. Se quedaron afuera en la playa, para que el ruido no le hiciera daño.

—Oh, me gustaría saludarlos. ¿Podrías atender _tu caja_ , querido? —me reí, simulando una pequeña reverencia de retirada y saliendo disparada en dirección a la playa, antes que se le ocurriera alguna otra maravillosa excusa para dejar de trabajar.

Las nueve de la noche era la hora perfecta para que se encendiera una fiesta en la playa, especialmente en un día tan memorable como lo era el de la victoria del equipo de… ¿Alemania? No estaba segura. Me dije a mi misma que donde más personas estuviesen reunidas en círculo, era ahí donde estaba Isabella.

Recorriendo la playa con la mirada, di finalmente con el conglomerado de personas que rodeaban a la madre primeriza.

—Hola, Sarah —me hice notar, asomando la cabeza entre ese montón sujetos altísimos y musculosos, un rasgo fenotípico predominante en prácticamente todos los habitantes de género masculino en La Push. Bueno, y también en algunas mujeres.

—¡Alba! Muchas gracias por el detalle, cariño —contestó con una voz acaramelada, señalando el hecho de que por primera vez no me dirigí a ella por su apellido. Odiaba que la trataran como a una señora—. ¿Ya conociste a Isabella?

—Sólo en fotos. Está bastante gordita —acaricié tiernamente la cabecita de la pequeña bebé durmiente.

—¿Verdad? Me atraganté de comida como una cerda durante el embarazo. ¡No podía detenerme!

Asentí, ansiosa de saber sobre su experiencia, pero una mujer bajita y enérgica se aproximó hacia ella con la fuerza de un remolino para estrecharla en brazos, y mi presencia fue completamente anulada del mapa.

Me decidí a buscar al padre de la criatura, barriendo la playa con la mirada hasta que mis ojos dieron con los suyos. Agradecía que la oscuridad de la noche camuflara mi evidente sonrojo. Incluso después de tanto tiempo conociéndolo, su imponente y prominente figura todavía me abría la boca del asombro.

Me avergonzaba confesar que estaba un poco enamorada de él. No desde una perspectiva romántica, sino más bien de su increíble atractivo, el cual era un poco bastante difícil de ignorar. Era algo así como un flechazo inocente, puesto que no estaba en mis planes involucrarme con un hombre tan maduro y mucho menos interponerme en un feliz matrimonio. Disfrutaba de su compañía porque relucía en él este carisma y este sentido del humor tan conciliador y refrescante que no aparentaba en lo absoluto ser un hombre de treinta y tantos años.

Acto seguido, me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Para ser mi jefe, nos habíamos convertido en buenos compañeros de trabajo. Solía decime que era más madura que muchas chicas de mi edad, y nuestras conversaciones fluctuaban desde la política y la economía hasta el último escándalo de la celebridad más famosa. Muy pocos de mis amigos me hacían reír como él lo hacía.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó, y ambos chocamos nuestras las palmas.

—No soy pequeña —me quejé—. Tengo dieciocho años.

—Apenas una mayor de edad.

—Oh, vamos, ni que fuese usted tan viejo —repliqué educadamente. Todavía no me sentía en confianza de tutearlo. Mi madre había hecho una excelente labor conmigo en materia de modales frente a figuras de autoridad—. Dígame, ¿qué se siente ser padre por segunda vez?

—Fabuloso. La primera vez fue toda una pesadilla —admitió, rodando los ojos.

El pobre hombre había embarazado accidentalmente a su novia a los dieciséis años, la edad de la revolución hormonal. Sin embargo, obtuvo un empleo decente para hacerse cargo de él. La madre de Alex se había trasladado a Portland a causa de un nuevo trabajo, por lo que Alex se mudó con su padre cerca de los trece años, y a los dieciocho años le otorgó el derecho de tomar las riendas del lugar durante los días que llegase a ausentarse. Aunque se la pasaba más tiempo coqueteando con chicas que atendiendo la caja.

—Pienso que hizo un terrible trabajo con él —me burlé, refiriéndome a Alex.

—Lo sé. Pero te lo juro que no pude hacer más. ¿Ya conociste a Isabella?

—Sí —respondí, y algo en mi rostro consiguió que me mirara ceñudo.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es que yo… —suspiré, maquinando la forma más sensible de abordar el tema—. ¿Por qué _justamente_ Isabella?

—¿Eres supersticiosa? —alzó la ceja, invitándome a justificar mi credulidad.

—No… es que… no sé, espero que ese nombre no traiga mala suerte o algo así…

En realidad, no deseaba confesarle que Isabella Swan era la culpable de que yo no pudiese conciliar un sueño libre de complicaciones. Por ese motivo prefería arriesgarme a que creyera que mis motivos se debían a la ingenua e irracional superstición. De cualquier forma, y personalmente hablando, jamás me atrevería a llamar a mi hija como a una muchacha que enloqueció y se lanzó por un acantilado.

No obstante, él no pareció ofendido por ello. Se sentó sobre la arena y me instó a acompañar el movimiento, mientras contemplábamos el suave rugir de las olas bajo la luna.

Después de varios segundos de considerarlo, exhaló con cansancio.

—Si llegaba a tener una hija, la iba a llamar como ella. Me lo prometí.

—¿Era su amigo?

—Sí. Después de lo que pasó, y con lo mal que la pasó, comenzó a venir a La Push, y me di cuenta de que ella… de que ella se veía mucho más feliz cuando estaba conmigo. Todo parecía ir bien. Yo estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarla a superar toda su pena. De hecho, estaba enamorado de ella.

Me descompuse ante la seriedad de su confidencia, de modo que mis mejillas se encendieron con arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que inmiscuir mi enorme bocota en los asuntos ajenos? Él se veía tan dolido… Debí quedarme atendiendo los clientes de la maldita caja de Alex.

—Entonces pasó —continuó—. Me sentí fatal durante el primer año, hasta que conocí a Lily y me hizo sentir mucho mejor. O al menos temporalmente, luego se embarazó —se echó a reír—. Y entre el embarazo y Alex, la superé con el paso de los años. Aun así, ponerle a mi hija su nombre era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todo lo que ella hizo por mí.

—Lo siento mucho —susurré, con los ojos inundados, tratando de lidiar con el inexplicable impulso de abrazarlo. Quería consolarlo, y acariciar su cabello con el fin de ahuyentar todas sus penas. El reconocimiento de tal abrumadora intensidad hacía que me picaran las manos por tocarlo, así que apreté los puños, intentando controlar esta emoción de cariño desgarrador que me resultaba tan ajena, tan íntima, tan extraña.

—Está bien —me sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Fue hace muchísimos años. Las cosas de ese tipo te demuestran que la vida sigue.

Se puso en pie cuando de pronto escuchamos la voz de Sarah llamarlo a lo lejos, agitando la mano.

—¡Jacob, ven aquí!

—Vuelvo más tarde. Ve y coge una cerveza —dijo sonrientemente, recuperando ese optimismo que lo caracterizaba.

—Vaya manera de corromperme. Todavía no tengo edad para tomar alcohol.

—Lo harás de todas formas, conmigo o sin mí. Además, es mi local, nadie va a decir nada. Pero sólo una, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero jovencitas ilegalmente borrachos por ahí.

—No le prometo nada, señor Black.

Me eché a reír, observando el tatuaje en forma de atrapa sueños en la espalda del Jacob Black mientras se alejaba.

…

No había prestado atención a las advertencias de Black.

Tomando ventaja de su total falta de atención, consumí seis cervezas más de las… en fin, de la única permitida, y terminé entablando amistades con algunos de los habitantes de La Push. Todos estaban jugando entre todos, empujando sus hombros y lanzando risotadas.

—¡Gallina, gallina, gallina! —comenzaron a cacarear, empujando a Derek hacia el agua. Dejé salir una carcajada, pero todo el buen humor se desvaneció cuando comprendí que el objetivo del juego era terminar revolcados en la orilla del mar.

Un presentimiento me agarrotó los músculos, y no tuve tiempo para abrir la boca y explicarles que yo no deseaba participar, antes de que uno de ellos me cargara sobre sus hombros y empezara a correr hacia la orilla.

Hacia el mar.

El helado y profundo océano.

Un pitido comenzó a aturdirme los oídos y mi cuerpo reaccionó, pataleando y clavando las uñas sobre el estómago del raptor que estaba intentando asesinarme, luchando desesperadamente por mi vida mientras comprendía que aquel atorrante pitido en mis oídos era el resultado de mis gritos.

Iba a morir. Me ahogaría hasta que mis pulmones explotaran, y el océano enviaría mi cuerpo hasta el fondo del mar, donde nunca nadie podrá encontrarme de nuevo.

 _Por favor, por favor. ¡No quiero morir!_

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Alguien podría ayudarme?! ¡Esta chica se volvió loca!

El chico me depositó en el suelo casi con violencia. Asustada, corrí en dirección a mi camioneta con todo el alcohol esfumándose de mi sistema. Entonces choqué contra un muro de piedra, y el muro repentinamente cobro vida, sosteniéndome son sus fuertes brazos hasta quedar inmovilizada, mientras que la ardiente furia líquida en mis venas se convertía en una espesa desorientación.

—Alba, Alba…

Insistió Jacob, e intenté patearlo con toda la ira que me quedaba, suplicándole que me soltara, porque estaba segura de que él también quería matarme, quería atarme las manos y tirarme por el maldito acantilado para que las olas me arrastraran hacia el olvido.

—Alba, cálmate, maldición. Alba, estás bien. ¿De acuerdo? Alba…

Cuando comencé a salir de mi euforia, la sangre circulando en mi cerebro y el raciocinio volviendo a su lugar, entendí que Jacob no iba a asesinarme y entonces mi cuerpo se quebró, debilitado por la adrenalina, y con esos sollozos histéricos abandonando mi garganta.

 **…**

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes fobia al agua?

Jacob decidió llevarme hasta casa en su auto, con la promesa de traerme mi camioneta al día siguiente. Había encendido la calefacción, así como me había ofrecido un delicioso vaso de chocolate caliente, esperando que recobrara la calma. Los malvaviscos, fundiéndose sobre el fluido lleno de glucosa, me permitían llevar una conversación medianamente coherente con él.

—No al agua… —aclaré mi irritada garganta—. Es al mismo océano. Le temo. No puedo pensar en entrar en el mar sin que empiece a tener un ataque de pánico. Tengo miedo de morir agitada y ahogada, y que nadie esté ahí para ayudarme. Sé que todos moriremos, pero no quiero morir así. Es lo más horrible que existe.

—¿Tuviste alguna experiencia cuando eras pequeña? Las fobias suelen iniciar así.

—No, en lo absoluto. Simplemente… le he temido, siempre, desde que era un bebé.

No quería contarle a Jacob sobre aquellas horribles pesadillas que me perseguían desde que era una niña. Pesadillas en donde me encontraba completamente inmovilizada, sin poder gritar ni salir a la superficie, siendo arrastrada por el océano hacia sus profundidades. No quería contarle sobre el profundo terror, sobre la agonía, sobre el despertar llorando por la pérdida de alguien a quien nunca podría alcanzar.

Mamá me formó un escándalo por no haberle avisado que me quedaría hasta tan tarde en La Push, pero su ira se apaciguó en cuanto Jacob le contó lo que había sucedido. En vez de seguir llenando la sala de reproches, me envió a mi habitación para que descansara, con la amenaza de hablar sobre esto mañana.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más una vez que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

 _Me acerqué al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respiré hondo y contuve el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando._

 _"Bella"._

 _Sonreí y exhalé aire._

 _"¿Sí?" No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos._

 _"No lo hagas", me suplicó._

 _"Querías que fuera humana", le recordé. "Bueno, pues mírame"._

 _"Por favor, hazlo por mí"._

 _"Es la única forma de que estés conmigo"._

 _"Por favor". Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si aquél fuera ya el segundo salto del día._

 _Me puse de puntillas._

 _"¡No, Bella!" Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa…_

 _Y me tiré del acantilado._

Desperté agitada, pero estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para no hacer ningún ruido.

La carga emocional de este sueño había sido tan mortífera como la de los otros. Tuve que mantenerme recostada unos minutos para tranquilizar el pulso, pero resultaba demasiado difícil contener las lágrimas.

Hacía varios meses que no soñaba sobre el salto. Mi pesadilla más usual se ambientaba en el bosque, tropezando perdida entre la maleza, tratando de alcanzar a alguien, rogándole que no me dejara, que regresara. El dolor y el abandono me desgarraban por dentro, y solía despertar acalorada y agitada, sintiendo la pérdida de un hombre a quien no había conocido en mi vida. Ojos dorados, cabello cobrizo, piel pálida… esa belleza inhumana y deslumbrante. Siempre el mismo chico. Y cuando mis sueños no eran pesadillas, sino genuinas manifestaciones de deleite, la necesidad de amarlo era tan insoportable que me encontraba a mi misma acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo para alcanzar sus labios. Cuando despertaba de este tipo de ensoñaciones, arrastraba todas esas emociones con las cuales ya me sentía tan familiarizada. Una ansiedad, un vacío. La aspiración de que aquél sujeto de fantasías volviera a la vida para que me tomara en sus brazos.

Aquél sujeto a quien yo identifiqué como Edward Cullen.

Arrojé la cobija lejos de mí, furiosa con el idiota que intentó cargarme hacia la playa y resentida con Jacob por haberme contado sobre su relación con Isabella. Estaba exhausta de que la trágica historia de Bella Swan me persiguiera desde mi infancia, incitándome a soñar con saltos de acantilados, insensibles rupturas en el bosque y familias misteriosas de tez pálida. La historia le había dado tantas vueltas al pueblo a lo largo de los años que crecí con ella, atrapándome, asfixiándome.

Los sueños eran en su mayoría inofensivos; risas en la cafetería del Instituto de Forks, la sensación de ser cargada por los árboles, un tacto frío como el hielo… hasta que Los Cullen imaginarios me acorralaban en un callejón, enseñando sus filosos colmillos de vampiro. Las leyendas de La Push sobre "Los fríos" y la tribu Quileute no eran más que leña para un fuego lleno de traumas infantiles.

La participación de Jacob Black no se quedaba atrás. Nosotros charlábamos, a paso apaciguado, y de pronto su figura era reemplazada por el espeluznante espectáculo de un enorme lobo. Era un conjunto de elementos ficticios digno de una película de Hollywood: lobos gigantes persiguiendo vampiros, los enormes ojos marrones del lobo mirándome, con el objeto de traspasarme.

¿Por qué Jacob Black? Aun no lo había descifrado. Pero mi vergüenza al encontrármelo al día siguiente era una consecuencia segura de mi imaginación.

Sumida entre mis pensamientos, me detuve al percatarme de que, extrañamente, los sueños sobre sentirme ahogada eran menos dolorosos que los de la dramática ruptura del bosque. El miedo de morir era completamente natural; sin embargo, ese dolor, ese vacío en el pecho junto con la más horrorosa de las desdichas, parecía tan... real.

 _"¿Tú… no… me quieres?" Intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

 _"No"._

 _Lo miré, sin comprenderlo aún._

* * *

(Re-Editado). 08/08/16

 **N/A:** Los párrafos y diálogos largos en cursiva fueron extraídos textualmente de **Luna Nueva,** de los capítulos  Bajo Presión y El Final..

Como lo prometido es deuda les traje este capítulo hoy y no el sábado, como le prometí a algunas chicas de los reviews.

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones con respecto algunas preguntas que me dejaron por escrito:

 **1)** La apariencia de **Eithan/Alba** es distinta a la de **Edward/Bella,** debido a que es físicamente imposible que sean la misma. Sin embargo, tanto Eithan como Alba conservan muchas propiedades de su vida anterior, pero respetando sus respectivas personalidades en esta vida.

 **2)** Con respecto a la participación de **Los Cullen** : todavía falta un tiempito para que aparezcan, particularmente **Alice**. Lo lamento por las chicas que me dijeron que esperaban fuera ella el personaje sorpresa de hoy, pero no :( Aun así, espero que nuestro  sexy Jake las haya dejado igual de entusiasmadas.

 **¡El siguiente capítulo es el encuentro de Eithan y Alba!**

Por favor, déjenme en un **review** que piensan sobre la historia,  su opinión suele ser importante para definir el curso de la misma.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** A _Beastyle, AnabellsPattz, janesita swan, MeimiCaro-chan, Dess Cullen, cary , , pili, mavi, Topazul, Ninacara, lemoni, ANATXP, vanecullenciprianogrey, CecyBlack, Ale74, Martu Vampira, Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, Mariees, y los "Guest" anónimos_ por sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias también por los alertas y favoritos en la historia!

 _ **Quiero informar que estoy respondiendo todos los reviews que me envían, así que si tienen alguna duda que las tiene confundidas con respecto a la historia no duden en decírmelo.**_

Sin más que decir, me despido. **¡Nos leemos el próximo sábado!**

 ** _Vicky._**


	4. Chapter 3: The Meadow

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The Meadow**

 **A.**

—Escuché ruidos en tu habitación anoche —susurró mi madre al día siguiente, mirándome desde su taza de café. La preocupación emanaba desde sus moteados ojos marrones—. ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas de nuevo?

—No —traté de que la mentira no de destapara mientras masticaba mi cereal—. Estaba leyendo, el final fue muy trágico. Me puse a llorar con la muerte de un personaje, lo siento.

—Espero que tu incidente de ayer no comience a afectar tus emociones de nuevo —me observó sugestivamente, pues era evidente que no me había creído ni una palabra. Le preocupaba tanto como a mí que lo de ayer me descompensara de manera indefinida.

Existió un período en el que sufrí de pesadillas todos los días durante más de una semana. Un desgaste emocional de aquél alcance me dejó mentalmente agotada, deprimida, y con un pésimo humor a lo largo de varios días. Tener una pesadilla ocasional era acontecimiento ordinario, y podía manejar mi día con la misma seguridad que de costumbre; pero soñar cosas horribles ocho días seguidos era para querer pegarse un tiro.

—Bien. Tengo que ir a trabajar, cariño, nos vemos esta noche.

Me besó la frente antes de caminar hacia la salida para tomar su chaqueta, colgada en el perchero a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Tienes que irte hoy? Es domingo.

—Sí, lo siento, bebé. Estamos abarrotados en el hospital y necesitan enfermeras hoy. Por cierto, llamó Jennifer mientras dormías. Dice que le regreses la llamada —se encogió de hombros, arrojándome un beso volador antes de cerrar la puerta.

Terminé mi desayuno, lavé los platos, y organicé la cocina. Mientras dejaba que el esmalte de uñas de mis pies se secara, recordé el mensaje de Jennifer y la llamé de vuelta. Desistí de mis intentos y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación cuando no atendió el teléfono, sopesando las opciones disponibles para distraerme durante el día.

Comencé instalándome unas horas al ocio en internet del adolescente promedio ya que, honestamente, no me avergonzaba declararme públicamente como una adicta a las redes sociales.

Cuando me estiré para encender la lámpara de mi mesa de noche, mis ojos dieron con el boceto del prado que había hecho dos años atrás, el cual descansaba misteriosamente sobre mi mesa de noche. No era en lo absoluto una buena artista, pero he recorrido el prado el número suficiente de veces como para realizar un diseño detallado de las flores coloridas que lo adornaban. Un secreto oculto en medio de un bosque inapetente.

Fruncí el ceño, segura de haberlo guardado con el resto de mi desorganizado papeleo. Lo coloqué de nuevo dentro de la gaveta, preguntándome con humor si en algún momento me había convertido en una sonámbula que involuntariamente removía sus cosas durante la noche.

Después de un largo rato comprendí que permanecer sola en mi casa no me divertía en lo absoluto, y que resultaría una desperdicio desaprovechar un domingo tan esporádicamente soleado como este. Me sentía particularmente fresca, preparada para una larga excursión, y emocionada por ejercitar un poco más las piernas para que Marianne dejara de molestar mi incompetencia.

Suspiré, inundada por una emoción expectante. Adoraba las caminatas en el bosque. El clima, el paisaje, la tranquilidad, el sonido de la naturaleza. Sí, definitivamente le sacaría provecho.

Me apresuré en darme una ducha y en vestir unos desgastados pantalones holgados y una cómoda franela, portando mi suéter de capucha, una botella de agua y un paraguas. Desenredar mi largo cabello tomaría tiempo, así que me limité a sujetarlo en una trenza que alcanzó mi espalda baja.

Menos mal que Jacob me había devuelto la camioneta a horas tempranas de la mañana. Para llegar a mi prado, debía conducir vía norte por la carretera 101, hasta que el asfalto de la carretera se convirtiera en un ancho sendero. Acostumbraba a estacionar la vieja camioneta lo más alejada posible del centro del sendero para que no obstaculizara el paso, desentendiéndome totalmente a la posibilidad de que se la llevaran. Estaba segura de que no existiría ladrón en el mundo interesado en hurtar un cacharro que apenas podía andar, y Forks era un pueblo tan recóndito que no imaginaba a alguien deseando asistirlo con una finalidad distinta a visitar a los padres y abuelos. Y eso, por supuesto, no ocurría muy a menudo.

Mientras andaba cuesta arriba, sonreí con agradecimiento, puesto que el camino era tan similar a como lo recordaba. La vía contaba con la estabilidad necesaria para no ocasionar ninguna fractura de tobillo si ponía atención en esquivar los musgosos robles caídos y en alejar los helechos de mi rostro. Recordaba ser peculiarmente torpe de niña, pero es una desventaja que fui corrigiendo con los años.

Me tomó cerca de dos horas llegar hasta mi destino manteniendo un paso apresurado y evitando detenerme innecesariamente, siempre orientándome a través las coordenadas de la brújula. Atravesando la última franja de helecho, me adentré al paisaje más hermoso que había visto en persona; una pradera adornada de flores silvestres amarillas, blancas y violetas. El sonido del arrollo localizado a unos cuantos metros de distancia confirmó que se trataba de mi paraíso personal, por lo que doblé las rodillas, dispuesta a tenderme sobre la húmeda hierba y cerrar los ojos en medio de este círculo perfecto.

Entonces escuché el ringtone de un móvil.

Abrí los ojos, demasiado asombrada como para activar un solo músculo. ¿Era mi imaginación, o de verdad era un celular lo que estaba escuchando? No, imposible que estuviese loca. Yo reconocería el sonido del atorrante falsete del vocalista de Muse en cualquier rincón del mundo. ¿Qué demonios…?

Caminé lentamente en dirección al ofensivo sonido que estaba interrumpiendo mi mágico día. Se trataba de un celular último modelo, abandonado a la intemperie en medio del espacio más recóndito de todo el maldito bosque. Sin salir de mi estupor, me arrodillé en el suelo, sujetando el móvil entre mis manos para verificar a cuál irresponsable y descuidado sujeto pertenecía. Tenía código de seguridad.

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos, preguntándome cómo demonios había parado un celular ahí. ¿Acaso estaba equivocada, y mi supuesto encantado y misterioso lugar era una zona de visita para turistas? ¿Y sí… este sitio lo usaban para traer a los secuestrados, gente raptada y todo lo demás? No quería empezar a ponerme paranoica, pero había visto varias películas y leído suficientes encabezados de secuestros en los noticiarios como para no descartar esa opción. Descubrir el claro había sido una completa coincidencia para mí. Nunca estuve en búsqueda de ningún cambio en la flora o estructura de la naturaleza. Simplemente lo encontré. ¿Existía algún patrón en el ambiente que le permitiese a alguien más dar con él? ¿Se vislumbraría el claro desde la distancia de un helicóptero? ¿Y sí…?

—Bueno, creo que hallaste mi móvil.

Mientras que mi cuerpo se paralizaba, la respiración se atoró en mi garganta, y sentí la adrenalina fluir nerviosamente por mis venas. La voz provenía a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Desde un punto de vista racional, hubiese optado por actuar de una forma más inteligente, como girarme cautelosamente y preguntar con calma de quien se trataba para no levantar sospechas. O podría haberme alejado a varios metros de distancia antes de voltearme para encararlo. Pero cuando una situación de crisis se presenta de forma tan improvista, lo único que responde es el más puro instinto de supervivencia, porque era absolutamente preocupante encontrarme sola, con un hombre desconocido, y en un bosque totalmente alejado de la civilización.

—¡Espera! —exclamó su voz alarmada cuando al fin reaccioné.

Tropecé al levantarme del suelo y comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sin tomarme la molestia de comprobar si seguía mis pasos o sí permanecía en pie con la misma postura. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en un posible psicópata a punto de asesinarme y enterrar mi cuerpo en algún recóndito del bosque, en quitarme los órganos, en secuestrarme, en…

Unos brazos me atajaron en plena carrera, amortiguando la caída cuando ambos rodamos al suelo. Pataleé, luchando con todas mis fuerzas por atizar en su estómago o su entrepierna, pero él fue fuerte, inmovilizando mis piernas con las suyas y tomándome de las muñecas para que ninguna de mis uñas alcanzara su rostro.

—¡Deja de golpearme! ¡No voy a lastimarte!

Alcé la cabeza, deteniéndome en el acto cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Unos ojos tan verdes como el bosque.

Mi pulso se aceleró, pero esta vez no fue producto del miedo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, y mis ojos de llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder creer el alivio espectacular que se deslizaba por mis huesos y me exprimía los pulmones, impidiéndome respirar, hablar, hacer algo distinto que observar esos ojos cálidos que me atravesaban con una indescriptible energía que me destrozaba y que había estado anhelando por tantos años.

 _Volviste._

 _Volviste._

 _Volviste._

Él aflojo el agarre de mis muñecas y me observó con la misma expresión trastornada, con ojos como platos y completamente pálido. Me soltó con rudeza, apartándose de mi cuerpo cuando rompí en llanto.

 **…**

Me esforcé por acompasar el ritmo de mi respiración durante los siguientes minutos. El chico desconocido aun seguía presente, sentado con una decente distancia entre nosotros. No me atreví a mirarlo todavía, pues temía volver a recaer en aquella inexplicable desesperación. Estaba segura de que mi cerebro no se había oxigenado lo suficiente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —susurró el chico tiernamente, como tratando de no asustarme.

Me tomó mucho esfuerzo poder abrir la boca para contestarle.

—Sí —respondí, aunque no fuese del todo cierto.

—Lamento haberte atrapado así, fue completamente estúpido. Entiendo que reaccionaras como lo hiciste.

Asentí con la cabeza, dominada por la incertidumbre causada por mi propio comportamiento. ¿El llanto se debió a un ataque de pánico? Eso tenía sentido. ¿Pero, qué pasó con todo lo demás? ¿Con esas ganas tan inmensas de… fundirme con él, si es que existía otra explicación? ¿Era todo eso producto del descontrol de todas mis emociones?

Recuperada la cordura, me concedí una profunda aspirada antes de echarle un vistazo.

Mi respuesta no fue la misma que la anterior. No obstante, no pude evitar que el aire se atorara en mi garganta, más producto de mis hormonas que de mi instinto de huida. Poseía una piel levemente bronceada, permitiendo que aquellos labios carnosos y esas cejas oscuras contrastaran perfectamente con ella; la barba incipiente pero bien delineada le proporcionaban un aspecto de fingida adultez, dado que no le calculaba muchos más años que a mí. El cabello castaño ondulado se le adhería a la frente por el sudor, haciéndolo lucir tan adorable como un niño. Pero nada de eso era tan impresionante como esos intensos ojos verdes como el follaje del bosque, y aquella admiración hizo que me percatara de mi propio enrojecimiento.

Era guapo, muy guapo.

—Yo… —me aclaré la garganta, tratando de extraer las palabras de mi memoria—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alzó las cejas, toda la preocupación convirtiéndose en entretenimiento.

—¿Te acabo de dar un susto de muerte y esa es tu pregunta?

—Lo siento —sacudí la cabeza para despabilarme—. Estoy diciendo tonterías. Lo que realmente quería decir es: ¿por qué diablos me tiraste al suelo de ese modo? ¿Estás loco?

—¿Me llamas a mí loco? ¿Quién fue a la que le dio un ataque y salió corriendo?

— _Me arrollaste_.

—Lo siento, pero toda mi caballerosidad se esfuma cuando huyen despavoridos con mi nuevo y costoso móvil.

—Yo… —guardé silencio, dándome cuenta de que todavía sostenía el celular como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Lo solté de inmediato, apoyándolo suavemente sobre la hierba—. No me di cuenta.

—Lo noté —se rió, y lindo o no, juro que me provocó golpearlo.

—Mira, lo siento, es que me asustaste. Tenía miedo de que fueras un violador o un asesino serial.

Sus risas se detuvieron.

—Lo sé, de alguna manera fue imprudente actuar como lo hice pero… tenías que verte, saliste corriendo tan asustada que tenía miedo de que no te detuvieras a escucharme o que mi móvil se hiciera trizas. Debes comprenderme, aunque no quita que fue tonto.

—Sí, tienes razón —admití, comenzando a sentirme genuinamente avergonzada por mi reacción anterior.

Él silbó por lo bajo.

—Vaya, entiendo que no soy el hombre más atractivo del mundo, pero no pensé que las chicas huirían desesperadas de mí —bromeó, aligerando el ambiente, y haciéndome sonreír un poquito. Mientras lo observaba, advertí que algo en su mirada, en sus gestos, en la forma de torcer la boca y achicar los ojos me resultaban absolutamente familiares.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo —sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad, conforme me observaba con detenimiento—. Me pareces muy conocida. ¿De dónde nos conoceremos?

—Sólo me he trasladado por Washington, pero he vivido en Forks toda mi vida.

—Espera, ¿llevas toda la vida viviendo _ahí?_ —me observó como si estuviese enormemente ofendido. Como si él viviese en un jodido paraíso y Forks no fuera más que un sucio agujero del inframundo.

Ignoré su comentario clasista y reprimí el deseo de rodar los ojos.

—¿Has venido tú antes?

—Desde que era un bebé, no —se limitó a decir.

—Ah.

Nos acogió un silencio incómodo mientras mi respiración terminaba de normalizarse. Me costaba muchísimo mirarlo sin sentir ese impulso de… tocarle el rostro, de comprobar si era real y no un invento de mi trastornada cabeza.

La sacudí con sutileza para alejar todos esos pensamientos estúpidos. Definitivamente algo estaba mal conmigo.

—Comencemos de nuevo —cambió de tema, adquiriendo una apariencia más pacífica—Evidentemente este primer encuentro fue una mierda. Soy Eithan Grant.

—Alba Reeves —respondí, levantando la mano para estrechar la suya.

Salté cuándo un corrientazo se deslizó por mi cuerpo. Al igual que yo, el pareció sorprendido por el impacto, expresándolo en un leve sobresalto.

—Lo siento —su boca se curvó en una sonrisa divertida.

—Dios mío, si tu intención no es matarme del susto pero si electrocutarme, entonces vas por buen camino.

—Dije que l _o siento._

Permanecimos sentados estudiándonos detenidamente. Su mirada curiosa viajó con escrutinio desde mi rostro hasta mis rodillas y de regreso, haciendo que me fuera imposible no ruborizarme como un tomate bien maduro. Me preguntaba si a él no le habían enseñado modales en su casa, porque definitivamente a una chica no se le miraba de esa forma y mucho menos si la acababas de conocer. Pero estaba demasiado cohibida como para improvisar algún comentario sardónico.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se torció en una sonrisa contenida, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunté, recordando lo enojada que estaba hace unos minutos por no ser exclusiva.

—¿Te digo la verdad? No lo sé —se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto que me sorprendió por la familiaridad que me comunicaba—. Tenía intenciones de recorrer el pueblo en bicicleta y regresar, pero de pronto me dieron ganas de adentrarme en el bosque. Simplemente… bueno, sólo llegué hasta aquí. ¿Y tú?

Tuve el presentimiento de que esa no era toda la verdad, pero decidí no ahondar en el tema.

—Sí, más o menos así me pasó.

Había muchas cosas en este mundo de las que ni yo misma estaba segura. Creo que la mayor parte del día se centraba en un esfuerzo por descifrar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con mi vida. Había soñado con un prado miles de veces, incluso antes de que mis pesadillas iniciaran, pero cuando lo descubrí físicamente, los sueños del prado solitario fueron reemplazados por la visión de mí misma recostada sobre la hierba, tomada de la mano del amor de mi vida. Conforme me fui acercando a la adultez, comprendí que no sabía discernir si el prado de mi niñez era exactamente el mismo que el de mi descubrimiento. Lógicamente, era improbable que lo fueran. Lógicamente.

—Y dime, Alba —la voz de Eithan interrumpió mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este? No quiero sonar ofensivo, pero me tomó como tres horas llegar hasta aquí y no me imagino que una chica venga sola a pie hasta este lugar sólo para admirar el claro, porque estás sola, ¿no?

Lo miré con desconfianza.

—¿Seguro que no eres un psicópata? ¿Algún caníbal o algo así?

Lanzó una breve carcajada al aire tan encantadora que inmediatamente me enamoré del sonido de su risa.

—Lo comprobé justo antes de salir de mi casa.

Hice una mueca, fingiendo con todas mis fuerzas que ese comentario no me ocasionó ninguna gracia.

—Hoy no tengo sed de jovencitas —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.

Una sensación de _deja vú_ me azotó con tanta fuerza que mi visión se reemplazó por otra imagen de tanta similitud; porque en ese momento no concebía una explicación para convencerme de que _esto_ no lo había vivido antes, de que encontrarme en medio de este claro perfecto, frente a frente con un joven apuesto, jamás me hubiese ocurrido. No cuando el reconocimiento ante la situación era tan grande que casi podía intuir lo que pasaría a continuación.

Entonces surgió una nueva imagen: largo cabello cobrizo que caía sobre la frente de un rostro insoportablemente hermoso de facciones perfectas; nariz perfilada, mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos salientes, labios redondeados, y esos profundos ojos tan dorados como el topacio y tan resplandecientes como el sol.

El rostro imaginario con el que he soñado desde que era una niña.

El rostro de mi Edward Cullen.

Fue ahí cuando comprendí el por qué este muchacho me resultaba tan conocido; no por la apariencia física, pues eran indudablemente diferentes, sino porque me recordaban tanto al chico de mis sueños. Tenía un aire de… él _._ _Algo._

Y aquí estábamos, en el prado de mis maravillas, sentados uno frente al otro en una situación que he revivido cientos de veces con el Edward de mis sueños.

Fingí que estaba demasiado distraída observando algún pájaro reposado sobre una rama, sólo para que no creyera que tenía alguna especie de retardo mental al durar tanto tiempo sin responderle.

—No lo sé, este sitio es precioso, me hace sentir calmada, en paz, como si todo lo bueno del mundo podría hallarse justo en este sitio y yo lo estuviese disfrutando a costa de toda la humanidad. Además, me gusta ejercitarme.

—¿Y recorres comúnmente todos estos kilómetros de caminata completamente sola _sólo_ para venir aquí?

Se levantó, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. La sostuve con precaución, pero esta vez no hubo descarga eléctrica. Ahora que ambos estábamos de pie, tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verla la cara, porque era mucho más alto que yo.

Me percaté de su atuendo; franela blanca y pantalones deportivos, zapatos deportivos negros desgatados, y una pequeña mochila verde colgando del hombro. Tenía todo el aspecto de un muchacho que había salido a ejercitarse. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—No, no… no lo hago a menudo, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo desde hace como un año.

Arqueó suavemente las cejas.

—Entonces es una enorme coincidencia que nos hayamos conocido.

—Sí… —concordé, seguramente observándolo de la misma extraña forma con la que él no paraba de estudiarme—. Una enorme coincidencia.

Ambos sonreímos con complicidad.

* * *

(Re-editado). 08/09/17

 **N/A: En mi perfil de FF** encontrarán los  links de **mi Fb personal** y una **Página Abierta de Fb** que tuve que crear para subir la **Portada Oficial del fic,** más unas fotos de cómo es la **apariencia física de Alba y Eithan,** para quienes desean complementar su descripción. En la página estaré colocando notas e información importante para ponerlas al día, en el supuesto caso en el que no actualice a tiempo o etc., también pueden compartir lo que deseen en la página o comentar lo que quieran.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS! Y Disculpen la tardanZa, estaba de viaje!

Eithan es físicamente parecido a Henry Cavill (El Hombre de Acero), un actor que la misma Stephenie Meyer consideró que más se acercaba a la descripción de su Edward Cullen. De todos modos, la foto que elegí para presentárselos se encontrará en la página de Fb ya mencionada.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? _¿Lo odiaron?_ Sí es así, haganmelo saber en un **review,** su opinión me importa muchísimo. Ya saben que responderé a cualquiera de sus preguntas en lo que tenga la oportunidad.

 **¡Hasta el próximo sábado!**

 ** _Vicky._**


	5. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Misunderstandings**

 **A.**

Mantuvimos una extensa y casual conversación en el prado echados boca arriba y compartiendo galletas, hasta que el cálido ambiente se transformó paulatinamente en aquél clima encapotado característico de la zona, así que emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso.

A pesar de mi moderada agilidad para las caminatas, me esforcé en no tropezar con alguna raíz elevada mientras me movilizaba aceleradamente cuesta abajo, pero no logré mi objetivo, perdiendo el equilibrio en dos ocasiones. Para la segunda vez, Eithan ya estaba prevenido, así me sujetó de los codos antes de que mi rostro se estampara contra una roca. Ahora que ya no estaba aterrada ni tampoco tenía intenciones de golpearlo, su contacto me encogió de vergüenza. No porque fuese una muchacha reservada, sino porque él era excesivamente bien parecido y eso me hacía desconcentrarme la mayor parte del tiempo.

A unos pocos kilómetros de llegar la senda comenzó a llover, haciendo que descendiéramos apresuradamente con la esperanza de alcanzar la camioneta antes de terminar tan mojados como una esponja. Yo cargaba un paraguas, pero me parecía egoísta hacer uso de él sabiendo que Eithan se llevaría la peor parte, y como compartirlo sólo nos retrasaría demasiado, me tocó ser castigada por la lluvia, también. Al pasar de los minutos, nos dimos por vencidos y normalizamos el ritmo. Estábamos empapados.

Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el sendero, saqué las llaves de la pickup para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Ésta es tu camioneta? —cuestionó, mirando a mi vieja Studebaker Transtar del 59 como si fuese un perro de dos cabezas. Es cierto que este auto tenía más de sesenta años, pero no por eso era inservible.

El observar como la franela de Eithan se adhería a su cuerpo levemente ejercitado hizo que mi respuesta no fuera tan grosera como lo pretendía.

Maldición.

—Lamento que no todos contemos con espectacular Corolla —rodé los ojos, girándome para asegurarme de que no se fijara en mi infantil sujetador de corazones azules a través de la blusa mojada y transparente.

—Oye, yo colaboré también para pagar esa cosa —levantó su bicicleta y la colocó sobre el maletero—, además, no es que tu camioneta esté mal, sólo que está pidiendo a gritos una remodelación. O una destrucción.

¡Era tan odioso!

—Que yo sepa lo han restaurado… una vez —me detuve fuera de la puerta de la pickup para destrenzar mi cabello y exprimir el agua, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la ropa. Los asientos permanecerían húmedos por el resto de mi vida.

Eithan se la pasó la mitad del camino alternando las emisoras de la radio, frunciendo la boca y el ceño cada vez que nos instalábamos en alguna canción de una banda de pop comercial del momento, o cualquiera sus derivados.

—Déjala —protesté con cierto berrinche cuando pasó de _Life is Wonderful_ —, es todo un clásico.

—No quiero convertirme en una flor gigante gracias a Mraz —repuso, eligiendo una emisora de rock con la que ambos estuvimos conformes—. ¿Pretendes llegar al pueblo a las nueve de la noche?

—Soy una mujer precavida —mentí, ignorando la cualidad de su sarcasmo. Prefería tragar tierra antes que admitirle al propietario de un Toyota que mi vieja pickup no podía pasar de los 90 km sin colapsar—, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes prisa?

—Créeme, esta tarde sería perfecta si no fuese porque estoy mojado de los pies a la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio, haciendo todo lo posible por contener la enorme sonrisa de alegría que quería reventarme la boca. ¿Acababa de lanzarme un piropo? ¿Se refería a que su tarde era perfecta _gracias a mí_?

De reojo advertí que no paraba de analizarme con la mirada. Su insistencia me hacía preocuparme por la espantosa integridad de mi apariencia, y a juzgar por el desastre enmarañado que representaba mi cabello, no quería ni imaginar hasta qué punto la lluvia me había destruido la imagen.

Traté de ocultar mi aturdimiento con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en el pueblo?

—No lo sé. Empezare la universidad a finales de septiembre, aparentemente, pero esperaba convencer a mi madre de no permanecer aquí más de un mes. No me gusta Forks.

Me medio reí, haciendo como que no me fastidiaba que se fuera tan pronto.

—¿Echas de menos Chicago?

Un silencio se cernió sobre nosotros. Echándole un breve vistazo, percibí su actitud reservada y su expresión seria. Por un instante me preocupó haber dicho algo malo.

—Honestamente, no. Sólo quiero irme de ahí —contestó secamente.

—Hum.

Nos sumimos en otro de nuestros extraños silencios. Él fue el primero en romperlo, cantando en voz baja un clásico de un tipo llamado Lenny Kravitz. No tenía la menor idea, ya que toda la música contenida en mi Ipod se la debía a mis compañeros del instituto.

—Sabes mucho de música —comenté. Ahora canturreaba algo de uno de los intérpretes más populares del momento, pero esa si la conocía.

—Tuve una bandita de rock con mis amigos de preparatoria. Hicimos muchos _covers._

—¡Oh! Que interesante, ¿qué tocabas?

—La batería —arrugó la nariz en una mueca—; pero soy malísimo.

Nos detuvimos frente a la dirección que me había descrito. La casa de sus abuelos era muy similar a la mía y a todas las casitas pintorescas de este pueblo.

—Gracias por traerme, Alba. Estuvo bien.

—No hay problema —agité la mano en el aire. Tenía muchísimas ganas de arrojarle una insinuación acerca de verlo de nuevo, pero era demasiado orgullosa y el estereotipo de que "el chico invita" estaba demasiado arraigado en mi comportamiento como para abrir la boca.

Era una vergüenza para las feministas.

—Fue un placer conocerte —sonrió, bajando de la pickup y tomando la bicicleta de la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de adentrar a su casa.

Permanecí sentada durante varios segundos, observando cómo los omóplatos de Eithan se marcaban a través de la camiseta, hasta que ingresó finalmente a la casa, cerrando la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

 _"¿Fue un placer conocerte"?_ pensé, cuando la rabia acumuló la sangre en mi rostro. Claramente, eso había sido una despedida. Al parecer yo no le parecí tan interesante como él a mí.

Apreté el volante y conduje con violencia hacia mi casa, tratando de desquitar el enojo y la decepción que hacía que mis ojos se humedecieran y mi rostro ardiera de la furia. Aprovechando la ausencia de mi madre, quien ahora tenía turno en el hospital, azoté la puerta con fuerza y me dirigí entre grandes pisadas a mi habitación para ir a dormir, esperando que mis sueños esta noche tuviesen relación con el cuello de Eithan entre mis manos.

 **…**

Jennifer me pateó levemente en el talón con la punta de su zapatilla. Se encontraba detrás de mí en la barra.

—¿Se puede saber por qué viniste con cara de asesina hoy? —murmuró muy bajito, mientras realizábamos nuestra rutina de calentamiento.

—No quiero hablar de eso —grazné. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi mentón y me hacía cosquillas.

—¡Cambio! —canturreó Marianne, obligándonos a girar en _relevé_ y comenzar con el lado izquierdo.

—Has estado amargada hoy. Tú no eres así —insistió.

—No dormí bien —esperaba que la indirecta cortara la conversación. Usualmente me encantaba compartir confidencialidades con Jennifer, pero hoy no era el día.

La clase fue mucho mejor que la de anteayer pues logré realizar limpiamente todos los ejercicios, y para mi sorpresa, me gané una felicitación de Marianne. Acababa de descubrir que aparentemente mi mal genio se canalizaba en concentración. Debería que enojarme más a menudo.

Mientras ejecutaba grácilmente los movimientos, no dejaba de pensar en el imbécil comportando Eithan conmigo. Él mismo me había dicho que no tenía nada que hacer en Forks, que le aburría, que estaba contando los días por largarse de aquí. ¿Por qué no se sentía interesado en ser mi amigo, cuando era evidente que habíamos disfrutado de la compañía del otro? Es cierto que nuestro comienzo no fue nada de lo que me enorgullezca, pero, ¿tan poco atractiva o atrayente resultaba para él? ¿Tanto así?

Dos horas más tarde estaba oficialmente agotada por nuestra ronda de _fouettes_ en el centro. Casi arrastré los pies hasta los probadores, donde tampoco me tomé la molestia de quitarme el uniforme sino que me encaramé toda la ropa encima.

—¿Y qué harás esta tarde? —preguntó Caroline, gimiendo de placer al liberarse de sus zapatillas. Si sus pies eran un desastre no quería ni imaginar cómo habían quedado los míos—. Estaba coordinando con las chicas para irnos a casa de Mary y practicar nuestros solos contemporáneos. Ya sabes, corregirnos entre nosotras y esas cosas.

—Por esta ocasión, paso —me daba flojera explicarle que todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la espectacular limonada que había preparado en la mañana antes de asistir a la clase. Uf.

—¡Alba! —Jennifer corrió de regreso a los probadores, mirándome con ojos repletos de emoción.

—¿Qué pasa, Jenny?

—Hay un muchacho muy cogible afuera preguntando por ti.

— _¿_ Qué?

Creo que intuía a cual "muchacho muy cogible" ella se refería. Prácticamente volé hasta la salida, ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa cuando me encontré a nada más y nada menos que Eithan Grant apoyado sobre un viejo auto, fumándose un cigarro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Me sonrió desde su posición al verme.

 _—¿Lo conoces?_ —inquirió Jennifer.

—Eh… sí —confesé, roja como un farol. Las pocas chicas y chicos de nuestra clase se habían arremolinado a chismorrear sobre el desconocido chico de la vida high, así que me apresuré en terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandé, pero el tono de mi voz sonó más como un reclamo.

Me miró con las cejas alzadas, claramente a la defensiva.

—Mencionaste ayer que tomabas clases de danza hoy en la mañana —contestó lentamente, exhalando una bocanada de humo—, y resulta que esta es la única escuela de baile del pueblo. No fue muy difícil encontrarte.

Parpadeé, sintiéndome como una completa estúpida por haber olvidado eso. Aunque eso no opaco ni un poquito mi determinación.

—Hubiese sido mucho más fácil simplemente avisarme por _celular_ —esta vez gruñí, recordando la manera en la que se despidió el día anterior—, _si hubieses querido_ —remarqué.

Me miró con una expresión inescrutable, antes de fruncir el ceño con irritación.

—Alba, si no estuviese interesado en ti no hubiese venido hasta aquí para buscarte —acotó.

—Tú… bueno. Te burlas de mi pickup, pero vienes a buscarme en un auto súper viejo —le acusé desesperadamente. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Es un Volskwagen del 99 —repuso, entrecerrando los ojos con un poquito de odio. Sonreí victoriosamente —. Es de mi abuelo, y aun así está mucho más conservado que ese cacharro al que llamas camioneta.

Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no que se metieran con mi pickup, no así. Y lo malo de sacarme de mis casillas, es que me adueñaba el impulso de parlotear imprudencias, así que me mordí la lengua para no insultarlo por su actitud despectiva hacia mi _preciosa_ camioneta.

—Ug. Eres insoportable.

Comencé a andar hacia mi camioneta. Lo sentí caminar a mi lado, y de reojo visualicé fugazmente las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?

—¿Por qué? Primero me derribas como si fuese un maldito juego de fútbol, y luego te despides de esa forma tan impersonal cuando claramente estabas coqueteando conmigo minutos atrás. De paso, tienes la audacia de venir hasta aquí para insultar a mi pickup.

Su expresión era de pura irritación; expresión razonable viniendo de un muchacho que estaba siendo bombardeado por los reclamos sin sentido de una completa desconocida. Sabía que me estaba comportando de la forma más irracional de toda mi vida, pero podía detenerme, porque el sólo imaginar que ese muchacho no se haya fijado ni un poco en mí hacía que algo dentro de mi pecho se removiera con tristeza, estrujando mi orgullo y enterrando mi ego en las profundidades.

—Mira —se adelantó bruscamente cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, arrojando el cigarro al suelo—. No quiero hablar de lo de ayer. Vine porque quería preguntarse si querías hacer algo más tarde.

—¿Algo… con quién?

Me observó como si tuviese alguna especie de retraso.

—¿Con quién más, Alba? Contigo. Te lo diré con manzanitas: ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche? ¿Juntos? _¿Solos?_

Me sentí un poco aturdida, puesto que no entendía como el chico que me había restregado ayer en cara lo poco _interesado_ que me encontraba, ahora me buscaba _interesadamente_ para invitarme a una cita. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

—Lo siento, pero no salgo con muchachos como tú —negué rotundamente, abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta.

Él la cerró antes de que pudiera subirme.

—Explícame a que te refieres con muchachos "como" yo, por favor.

Suspiré, cruzándome de brazos.

—A donjuanes como tú, ya sabes: engreídos, atrevidos, auto perfecto, tan guapos que debería ser ilegal.

La última parte lo hizo reír entre dientes.

—No te refutaré nada de eso —continuó sonriendo—, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa, quiero… no, _necesito_ que salgas conmigo.

La firmeza e intensidad con la que me observaba hacía que me temblaran las rodillas, y yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos tan hipnóticos. Sentí que el mundo se detuvo mientras me perdía, inmersa entre esa mirada tan noble que había visto tantas veces y en tantas ocasiones en el hombre que me había amando de maneras infinitas. Mi Edward Cullen. Mi caballeroso vampiro de cabello cobrizo.

—¿Por qué? —finalmente pregunté, después de una larga pausa.

Tras estudiarme durante unos segundos, las líneas de su rostro se suavizaron, y vi un brillo en su mirada tan fugaz como un cometa.

—Porque me gustas, Alba, mucho, y quiero conocerte mejor. ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

Y ahí me encontraba, considerando seriamente salir con este extraño chico de sentimientos contradictorios. No es que yo no los tuviera, porque era muy difícil modular mis expresiones cuando una parte de mí sentía la necesidad de mandarlo al diablo y la otra parte se moría por arrojarse en sus brazos.

Quise responder algo elaborado e inteligente, pero me había quedado completamente en blanco. E independientemente de la semántica de mí respuesta, la cual no podía organizar ahora mismo debido a la perplejidad, no estaba dispuesta a ir en contra de mis impulsos y deseos adolescentes. Por lo que esbocé la sonrisa más coqueta que tenía y respondí:

—Sí.

 **…**

Para esta ocasión, Eithan si había pedido mi número telefónico y la dirección de mi casa.

Casi me desmayo de un ataque cuando noté que mi vestido favorito permanecía en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Maldiciéndome a mí misma por mi descuido, me resigné por mi vestido casual verde pastel y unas zapatillas.

Me sentí mucho más tranquila cuando salí de la ducha con el olor a jabón y champú impregnados en mí piel, pero aquello cambió cuando observé mi alocado cabello y deduje el tiempo que invertiría corrigiéndolo con el secador. Usualmente me fastidiaba peinarme, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Eithan había tenido en infortunio de conocerme en mis peores presentaciones, tanto en el bosque como en la escuela de danza, en circunstancias que me implicaban mojada, llena de barro, o empapada en sudor. Se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Escuché el timbre de la casa sonar a las seis de la tarde, justo a tiempo para que mis uñas estuviesen en perfectas condiciones. Estaba tan emocionada que bajé los escalones de dos en dos, cual niña en vísperas de navidad.

—Hola —saludé, cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con su maravillosa sonrisa. Se veía mucho más guapo ahora, con su chaqueta negra de jean, vaqueros y mocasines.

—Hola —le echó una fugaz mirada a mi aspecto de pies a cabeza—, te ves muy linda.

No me tomé la molestia de contestarle. Evidentemente estaba agradecida por el elogio, por lo que me limité a sonreírle con dulzura.

Me tendió un enorme ramo de flores. Lo recibí, dubitativa, fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que se me podía ocurrir.

—¡Gracias! ¡Están hermosas!

Me miró con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿No te gustan las flores?

—Claro que me gustan las flores. ¿A quién no?

Dios, era una mentirosa terrible.

—¿Entonces por qué observas el ramo como si esperaras cualquier descuido de mi parte para arrojarlo por la ventana?

—Por supuesto que no haría eso, me sirven para decorar la casa —sus insistentes ojos exigían una explicación—. Diablos… me encantan las flores, Eithan. Pero me da mucha pena el… el detalle, el ramo, me parece extravagante.

—¿Te parece un ramo de flores "extravagante"?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Soy más del tipo de chica de… los pequeños detalles.

—Pequeños detalles —repitió, lanzando un bufido—. Recordaré traerte un caramelo la próxima vez.

Estallé una corta carcajada, más divertida que molesta por su odioso sarcasmo; me sentía radiante, con la alegría envolviendo mi cuerpo como si tuviese vida propia, porque la última oración significaba que él quería salir conmigo más de una vez.

Soy tan infantil.

—La próxima vez, una sola rosa estaría bien —le informé, con una sonrisa—. Adoro las rosas. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensé que querrías salir de Forks, así que tengo planeado llevarte a comer a Port Angeles, que me parece que está mucho más cerca. ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta ahí? Ya tendremos tiempo para ir a otro sitio —casi me pongo a bailar de la emoción—. ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Mi mamá está en el hospital. Es enfermera, pero tiene turno esta noche.

—Y le dijiste que saldrías conmigo, ¿cierto?

No respondí.

—Alba, ¿acabo de llegar y ya me quieres meter en problemas?

—Mamá puede ser sobreprotectora a veces —aclaré, cerrando la puerta de mi casa y caminando con él a mi lado—. No quería que me dijera que no por ser todo tan precipitado. Y bueno, aunque legalmente no necesito de su permiso, me importa mucho su opinión. No te preocupes, llegaremos antes de que ella regrese en la madrugada.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla para mí. Me mordí el labio, sobreanalizando ese tierno gesto para conmigo.

Pareció percibir un cambio en mi actitud.

—Dijiste que pequeños detalles —sonrió, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al asiento del piloto.

—No, no. Es decir, sí.

Si quería que esta fuera una cita medianamente decente, prefería matarme antes que confesarle que mi ex pareja no acostumbraba a ser tan atenta y que por ese motivo celebraba la oportunidad de salir con un muchacho que si se esforzaba en esos detalles cordiales prácticamente extintos en esta generación juvenil postmodernista.

—Muy elocuente —se echó a reír, entonces entendí que él no iba a fingir amabilidad solo para sorprenderme. Parecía ser de ese tipo de personas honestas que no se limitarían a la hora de meterse conmigo.

Menos mal que yo tampoco me mordía la lengua.

—Idiota.

 **…**

El restaurante al cual Eithan me llevó era Francés. Lo encontró en internet, y se decidió por él ante las buenas críticas. El perdernos por quince minutos en Port Angeles buscando el bendito local fue todo menos desesperante, porque entre las maldiciones de Eithan y mi ataque de risa, no había espacio para frustrarse.

—Te quejas por todo —contemplé, sosteniendo mi estómago.

Eithan me fulminó con la mirada.

Procuré que mis ojos no de desorbitaran cuando vi el menú de precios. Junto con las propinas, mi sueldo mínimo en la cervecería era más que suficiente para costearme mi plato, pero debía admitir que comer aquí era más o menos un lujo.

—¿No te parece que esto es algo costoso? —señalé con cierta inseguridad.

Me miró desde el menú con ojos aburridos.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a pagar. Y no nos vamos a mover. Me costó _mucho_ llegar aquí.

Coloqué el menú sobre mi cara para ocultar mi risita. Después de una breve interrogación, me enteré que trabajaba instruyendo música a nivel académico a los niños de primaria en una escuela privada de Chicago, y que con unos años más de práctica podría llegar convertirse en un excelente profesional.

—¿Disculpa? —me percaté que le avergonzaba un poco alardear sobre sus cualidades—. Pero me dijiste que eras el peor músico de tu banda.

—Porque era percusionista y en eso soy _terrible._ Mi padre me inscribió en clases de violín cuando tenía seis años, pero yo no paraba de envidiar a los niños del piano. Al final le dije que quería cambiarme de instrumento y me dejó, pagándome la escuela de música hasta los diecisiete.

Por supuesto, como si no fuese suficiente para el frágil corazón de una chica encontrarse cenando en un restaurante francés con un muchacho apuesto y divertido, de paso era músico. Por primera vez en mi vida toda la suerte del mundo, digna de un cliché Hollywoodiense, estaba de mi lado.

—¿Y tu papá es músico también?

—No… —se removió de forma incómoda—. Él era abogado. Pero murió hace casi un año.

Quise meterme una patada a mi misma por mi imprudencia.

—Perdona…

—No me pidas perdón —cortó, forzando una sonrisa—, todos tenemos un papá. Sólo que el mío está muerto. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Me entristeció distinguir cuánto lo había lastimado la mención de su padre, más no dije nada al respecto.

—Creo que pediré la sopa de mariscos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con naturalidad, como si el incómodo momento de hace un rato jamás hubiese sucedido. Nos preguntamos sobre la escuela, el trabajo, nuestra familia, nuestros gustos, nuestras metas futuras. Él era un verdadero fanático de fútbol soccer, y en un intento de explicarme sobre la modalidad del juego me sentí perdida, confesando que el único deporte que me molestaba en disfrutar era la gimnasia rítmica. Solíamos concordar en muy pocos asuntos, con excepción de nuestra atracción a cierta música, libros, y nuestro profundo repudio a las películas románticas.

Nuestro postre se sumergió en un interminable debate sobre los avances de la postmodernidad; yo apoyaba el detener el consumo de los recursos y retroceder a algo más natural, mientras él insistía en que millones de años de evolución no deberían desperdiciarse por culpa de los naturistas, que podíamos continuar con nuestro ritmo de vida sin desgastar el planeta. Lo único que necesitaba para convertir esta salida en algo más maravilloso era una buena copa de vino. Lástima que no podíamos ordenarla.

El buen humor salpicaba de mi cuerpo cuando me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—¿Podemos vernos mañana de nuevo? —me preguntó, mientras lidiaba con la cerradura de la puerta.

—Me encantaría, pero trabajo en la tarde. Tendremos una semana ocupada. ¿Te parece bien el sábado? Puedo pedir el día libre y no asisto al ballet —hubiese sido mucho más sencillo reunirnos domingo, pero no quería confesarle que no me importaba meterme en problemas en el trabajo por un sólo segundo de su tiempo.

Torció ligeramente la boca, un gesto casi imperceptible que fue reemplazado de inmediato por una sonrisa cargada de optimismo.

—Bien. El sábado paso por ti —finalizó, regalándome una de esas sonrisas ladinas que me paralizaban la vida misma.

Mi caminata hacia el cuarto estuvo llena de giros y saltos. Acababa de apoyar un pie en la habitación cuando ya me moría por encontrarme con Eithan de nuevo. Sería una larga semana.

Me preparé para dormir y me recosté en las sábanas, cayendo rendida de inmediato.

 _"No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido", me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante. "¿Entiendes lo que digo?"_

 _Asentí sin fuerza._

 _Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

 _"Te haré una promesa a cambio", dijo: "Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiriera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido"._

"Será como si nunca hubiese existido".

 _Pero existes,_ me encontré pensando.

* * *

(Re-editado). 09/08/16.

 **N/A:** Los párrafos y diálogos en cursiva fueron los sueños de Alba, pero también son extractos directos de  Luna Nueva, del capítulo El Final.

Les indico que este capítulo se los traje más largo porque puede que tarde un poquito en actualizar el siguiente, más de la semana acordada. **¡Estamos cerca de los 100 reviews!** El trato es el siguiente: **la siguiente actualización la haré si me ayudan a alcanzar esos 100 reviews.** Así, me da tiempo de terminar el otro capítulo mientras eso sucede (la universidad me tiene consumida) y de paso, me motiva a continuar con esta bella historia que ya está planeada de principio a fin y ya tiene un final en mi cabeza.

Por otra parte, recuerden que estaré respondiendo todos los **reviews,** y si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia me lo indican por ahí. El siguiente capítulo será un  POV de Eithan, muy interesante por cierto, aparecerán más personajes de la saga (No son Los Cullen, no todavía). ¡Comienza el misterio!

¡Muchas gracias a _Rossy04, Emma Emmav, mariees, fran, vanecullenciprianogrey, Serena Princesita Hale, Topazul, linda bella , CecyBlack, Martu Vampira, Isis Janet, Adriu, karen McCarthy, , DenJoseph , allie cullen masen, Xi0t, cristina , Beastyle, adriana molina , pili, cary , Ninacara, lunaweasleycullen14, Amarilis666, MeimiCaro-chan, natak-magno, FerHdePattinson,_ por sus hermosos reviews! Gracias a las alertas y favoritos!

¡Nos leemos en una siguiente actualización!

 _ **Vicky.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Suspicions**

 **E.**

Por primera vez desde mi estrepitosa llegada al olvidado Forks, desperté con una sonrisa, convencido de que aquél repentino optimismo tenía nombre y apellido.

Alba Reeves. La chica más necia, impulsiva y bocazas con la que alguna vez haya salido, y esa descripción se la ameritaba con tan sólo dos días de conocerla.

Y a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se veía tan encantadora con ese vestido que cargaba anoche, haciéndola parecer incluso más tierna y delicada. Era de un color verdoso que alcanzaba sus rodillas, enseñando sus piernas blancas como la crema de aspecto esbelto y alargado, con las delineadas pantorrillas dignas de una bailarina. El cabello negro desordenadamente trenzado durante nuestro primer encuentro fue sustituido por una lacia melena que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, resaltando sus enormes ojos marrones.

Mis pensamientos se vieron inmersos la noche anterior en el indescriptible presentimiento de haber visto esa mirada antes, sin poder identificar racionalmente el origen del mismo. Pero el hilo de mis pensamientos me arrojaba de bruces hacia una misma dirección: Bella Swan.

En alguna oportunidad me informé de un término psicológico llamado confabulación, en el que los sujetos involuntariamente inventaban información para rellenar los vacíos o lagunas de aquellos recuerdos que no eran capaces de evocar con exactitud. Finalmente, terminaban diseñando una historia ficticia, y la persona estaba convencida de su veracidad. No encontraba ninguna otra explicación para mi extraña obsesión por la chica muerta, así que basándome en esa teoría, llegue a la conclusión de que yo ingenié todo. Las cosas que aparentemente recuerdo de ella en realidad nunca sucedieron, y este presentimiento de conocerla se debió a que probablemente la confundí con una muchacha de mi antiguo instituto que guardaba un innegable parecido físico con ella. Especialmente sus ojos.

Alba también los tenía, ahora que lo pensaba.

Aun tenía presente el malestar que experimenté cuando la conocí en ese prado. Por más extraño que parezca, mi primera reacción fue un terror que me conmocionó con un atinazo por lo injustificado que era, transportándome a un mundo de injusticias. Una inexplicable y extranjera sensación de miedo, como si esa chica estuviese a punto de hacer algo que pusiese en peligro mi vida. Irónico, considerando que fui yo quien se le lanzó encima. Todavía no encontraba una causa específica para tal pérdida de la cordura, pero mis explicaciones más coherentes se inclinaban por la activación de mi sistema simpático. Un mecanismo de defensa involuntario, automático y primitivo.

Decidí no seguir pensando en eso puesto que ya no tenía sentido. El misterio para ambos casos estaba resuelto: aparentemente me había convertido un muchacho con una imaginación muy dinámica. Todo esto era culpa de mi madre.

El cambio en mi semblante ha de haber sido notorio, porque lo primero que hizo Elizabeth al verme levantado tan temprano, fue entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

—Te noto muy contento.

Fingí estar demasiado distraído tecleando los botones del celular, consciente de que no funcionaría por mucho tiempo evadir su afirmación.

—Seguramente es este café, sabe muy bien. ¿Le pusiste algo?

—Vainilla.

—Hum.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien?

—Por el amor de Dios, Elizabeth —se quejó mi abuela Cathy, rodando los ojos—. Deja al pobre muchacho ser. Es un bendito adolescente, si no le da la gana de decirte lo que le pasa pues que no lo haga.

—Esto no es justo —los labios de mi madre se doblaron hacia abajo en un puchero _._

Detestaba ser el único adulto de esta casa, incluso más que mis propios abuelos. No podía etiquetar de responsable a una pareja de ancianos cuyo concepto de la buena vida se reducía al consumo abundante de alcohol y cigarrillos, y ni hablar de sus frecuentes salidas nocturnas a los casinos. Y frente a todo eso, mi difunto padre todavía se había atrevido a preguntarse por qué mamá tenía un toque en la cabeza, y yo no me limitaba a la hora de contestarle que esas eran las consecuencias de embarazar y casarse con una jovencita de diecisiete años que además arrastraba a unos padres no menos disfuncionales que ella.

De esta manera, me sorprendía que yo no fuese un muchacho conflictivo, tomando en consideración el modelo de crianza de mis abuelos durante los meses que a Elizabeth le tomó terminar el instituto aquí en Forks, antes de graduarse y llevarme consigo a Chicago para apoyar a mi padre. Apostaba a que me dejaron caer cuando era un bebé.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, percatándome de la extraña piedra colgando de su cuello.

—Es un jade —respondió con entusiasmo—. Es para limpiar mi aura y otorgarme belleza. Acabo de lavarlo con agua potable y sal marina.

Podía comprender sus cursos de yoga para meditar. En lo absoluto me oponía a la idea de que asistiera a alguna actividad que la ayudase a amortiguar el dolor que le ocasionó la muerte de Richard, pero no estaba de ánimos para soportar más de sus creencias esotéricas. Bastante hice aceptando con una sonrisa el libro de ayuda espiritual que me regaló hace varias semanas, y que todavía permanecía con su empaque y etiqueta en algún rincón de mi habitación en Chicago.

—No necesitas ponerte ningún ridículo mineral para verte bien, mamá —me encontré diciéndole, conteniendo mi desaprobación. No había algo que me disgustara más que verla tan desdichada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ay, Eithan, te pareces tanto a tu padre.

Bueno, era suficiente. Me esperaban unos días demasiado largos como para hundirme de nuevo en un pozo sin fondo por culpa de mi padre.

A las tres de la tarde no pude resistir marcar al número de Alba. Las ganas de escuchar su linda su voz eran absurdamente desmedidas, pero, ¿a quién le importa?

— _¿Hola?_ —la somnolencia en su voz me arrancó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, dormilona.

Intuí que se había sentado en la cama, ya el ronco sonido fue sustituido por uno mucho más limpio _._

 _—¡Eithan!_ _¡Mierda, me quedé dormida! Me perdí mi clase de danza de hoy._

—¿En serio te estás levantando justo ahora?

 _—No dormí nada bien anoche_ —contestó con pereza—, _pero te agradezco mucho por despertarme. Todavía tengo tiempo para alistarme para el trabajo. ¿Te gustaría llamarme más tarde? Necesito apresurarme._

—Cuenta con eso, hermosa. Que tengas una feliz tarde —colgué el teléfono, cargando una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

La mitad de la semana transcurrió con una insoportable lentitud, atascada entre lo monótono y lo ordinario. Mi día comenzaba con un poco de culturización por medio de las noticias digitales y finalizaba con una larga ronda de videojuegos. En las tardes, cuando no estaba drenando mi aburrimiento con ejercicio, me echaba a lamentarme por no habérseme ocurrido traer mi teclado Yamaha portátil. No me quedaba otra opción más que conformarme con la vieja guitarra española que descansaba descuidadamente en el armario de mis abuelos, pero intentar componer una melodía con ella era tarea tediosa, porque yo nunca había sido muy bueno con los instrumentos de cuerda y la falta de entrenamiento hacía que las cuerdas me lastimaran los dedos.

Lo peor de todo era lidiar con mamá. Ella se comportaba la mayor parte de la mañana, pero después del mediodía le entraba una especie de depresión que la confinaba en su cuarto. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por animarla o sacarla de la casa, ella no parecía sentirse atraída por otra cosa que no fuera su maldito libro de romance erótico. Bien. Era una viuda de tan sólo treinta y seis años. Supongo que a las mujeres de esa edad les volvía locas ese tipo de cosas.

El único momento del día que me entusiasmaba era cerca de las nueve y media de la noche, porque significaba que Alba llegaría del trabajo y podría conversar con ella. Nunca me habían atraído las mujeres parlanchinas especialmente, pero con Alba era diferente. Incluso disfrutaba del entusiasmo con el que me contaba de su día, parloteando como un loro, porque cualquier cosa me parecía adorable mientras ella me concediera el honor de seguir escuchando su voz. Nuestras despedidas eran tontas y torpes, y cuando se alzaba la noche, mis pensamientos se veían inmersos en la imagen de ese dulce rostro que no correlacionaba con su verdadero carácter. Había algo en ella, una pasión por la vida que me hipnotizaba como ninguna chica ha podido lograrlo jamás.

Llegó el viernes, y con él se fueron los restos de mi supuesto autocontrol. ¿A quien quería engañar? Me desfallecía de la necesidad de verla. Así que, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi madre, me fui rumbo a La Push, esperando que Alba se llevara una sorpresa con mi aparición. Ya encontraría la forma de convencerla de que no era un acosador, en caso de que mis acciones fueran malinterpretadas, aunque no me preocupaba demasiado. A las mujeres les encantaba toda esa mierda de los tipos insistentes.

La Cervecería La Push me irradió de un ambiente pintoresco al estilo caverna, pero agradable, paradójicamente elegante. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo pálido, contrastando con las columnas decorativas de ladrillo. Era un sitio cerrado, sin ventanas, algo que me pareció un desperdicio, tomando en cuenta que estábamos a tan sólo cincuenta metros de First Beach. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era un sitio encantador, comenzando por la elegante repisa de madera en donde descansaba una colección de vinos, y un espacio exclusivo para las copas de vidrio colgando boca abajo decorativamente.

Esperando localizarla revoloteando junto con los demás camareros, barrí el sitio con la mirada, sin tener éxito. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción en cuanto la encontré haciendo función del barman detrás de la barra.

Esta vez no estaba inmaculadamente arreglada como en nuestra última cita. Vestía unos pantalones sueltos de jean y una franela negra sin mangas con la insignia del local, y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sin lugar a dudas Alba era una niña preciosa, y más cuando se veía tan bonita y arreglada, pero esta apariencia simple y recatada me inundó de un súbito e indescifrable sentimiento de nostalgia.

—¡Dos _Rabid Rabbits_! —gritó hacia una de las camareras, una rubia altísima que estaba a punto de alcanzar mi metro ochenta. Detallé a Alba inclinar los vasos y verter la cerveza del sifón de barril expertamente con una precaución veloz, antes de deslizarlos sobre la madera con un movimiento preciso que alcanzó las manos de la rubia, quien las recogió con agilidad y se apresuró a llevar el pedido hasta la mesa.

La escuché decir una palabrota cuando accidentalmente abrió el sifón con su codo y mojó la rodilla de su pantalón. Aprovechándome de su descuido, me acerqué silenciosamente hasta sentarme en una de las sillas de madera del bar, pero ella no alzó la cabeza para observarme, a pesar de que sus ojos volaron efímeramente sobre mi pecho, advirtiendo la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

—¿"Rabid Rabbits"? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?

Acto reflejo, dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, y juro por Dios que tuve que morderme la lengua para no morirme de la risa al ver su ridícula expresión de sorpresa. El rostro le quedó pequeño con esos ojos de porcelana abiertos como platos.

Tomando ventaja de su aspecto vulnerable, detallé su rostro limpio de maquillaje, percatándome de la mínima y casi transparente hilera de pecas marrones adornando sus pómulos, y de que su nariz a lo mejor era más grande de lo que debería. Eso no me molestó. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en una escala de apodos de narizones para molestarla.

—¡Eithan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte —le sonreí intencionalmente, haciéndola ruborizar. No es que yo fuese un seductor experto, pero estaba consciente de cómo lucir encantador para las chicas. Desafortunadamente para Alba, yo no pararía de hacer este tipo de cosas, porque ver su cara roja como un pimentón se había convertido en unos de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

—Pero sabes que no puedo atenderte. Estoy trabajando.

Me complació notar ese cambio en su actitud que ponía en manifiesto su decepción.

—No me importa, me quedaré por ahí hasta que termine tu turno, pero cenaré algo primero. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Bueno… las parrillas de aquí son muy buenas.

Se limpió las manos en el delantal, echando vistazos ocasionales sobre mi hombro para comprobar que no la necesitaban con urgencia. Se pasó un mechón de cabello suelto por detrás de la oreja, tratando de acomodarlo, pero esa cola de caballo que tenía ya se estaba desarmando, desordenándole los cabellos.

Después de pensármelo unos segundos decidí que Alba sencilla me gustaba mucho más.

—Bien, quiero una de esas entonces.

—Le pediré a Emily que te la lleve, yo estoy en la barra mientras Bob regresa del baño. Tuvo… uhm… ya sabes. Muchos frijoles —se rió, y yo estaba encantado con su risa. Alba era una niña muy risueña, sonriente, alegre.

Me encanta.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en unas horas —me despedí, alejándome de ella contra mi voluntad.

Me quedé en mi propia mesa durante el resto de la noche, siempre echándole un vistazo a Alba. A veces recargaba su mano en mi hombro cuando pasaba a mi lado, o me pellizcaba juguetonamente en la mejilla con sus dedos. Si bien no tenía compañía, no sentía aburrimiento propiamente, ya que estaba bastante distraído disfrutando un partido de fútbol soccer por uno de los televisores del local. Después de cuarenta minutos, terminé de pie junto con una pila de tipos con quienes había iniciado una camaderia que duraría hasta que el partido terminara.

A solo tres mesas de donde yo me encontraba, un imbécil se llevó a la boca una botella de cerveza a fondo blanco. Salí del local y encendí un cigarrillo, neutralizando mi envidia con mi otro vicio favorito. Si no contaba con la edad de beber alcohol en público al menos podría darme el lujo de fumar todo lo que me diera la gana.

—Hey, amigo, ¿me prestarías tu encendedor?

El tipo era moreno y más alto que yo, con el cabello algo largo amarrado en una cola y un piercing en la ceja, claramente perteneciente a la reserva. Debía tener como treinta años.

—Seguro —dije, entregándoselo.

—Muchas gracias, hombre, qué manera tan estúpida de ir a penalti —comentó cuando, a los lejos, escuchamos las protestas de los fanáticos.

—Una completa idiotez —concordé, y luego charlamos sobre deportes durante diez minutos. Esperaba que Alba no pensara que me había ido.

—Chico, no te he visto antes por aquí. ¿Vienes de vacaciones?

—Se puede decir que sí, aunque en realidad me estoy quedando en Forks. Vine hasta aquí por una amiga.

Sabía que Alba y yo estábamos saliendo y definitivamente no en plan de amigos, y no es como si fuéramos pareja, pero me sentí un poco mal llamándola de esa forma.

—Excelente. Si te gusta surfear, por allá tenemos una tienda —señaló hacia el establecimiento.

—Surfear no es lo mío, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

—Muy bien. Creo que me solicitan. Fue un placer conocerte. Soy Embry Call.

—Eithan Grant —estrechamos nuestras manos, y él se despidió a reunirse con un par de sujetos que le hacían señas a lo lejos.

Minutos después de que se fuera, me encontré a una alegre Alba caminando en mi dirección, alzando los brazos al aire en un gesto triunfal.

—¡Ya terminé! Estoy muerta. ¿Te aburriste mucho? Me encantaría hablar un rato contigo, pero estoy destruida. Ya tendremos tiempo mañana para eso.

—No me aburrí nada. Y perfecto, pasaré por ti a las dos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Si te soy honesta, no estoy de ánimos para salir. ¿Te molestaría si nos quedamos en mi casa? Puedo preparar el almuerzo —sugirió, pero detrás de ese falso desinterés pude notar que le apenaba ofrecerme su casa para una de nuestras citas.

Le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora.

—Me encantaría. ¿Te parece bien a la una de la tarde?

—Es perfecto —confirmó, con una sonrisa tímida.

Estábamos caminando hacia nuestros respectivos autos cuando percibí que algo muy importante me faltaba. Me contuve de lanzar un gruñido.

—Oh, maldición, dame unos minutos. Volveré pronto.

No quería parecer un vagabundo mendigando por un encendedor, pero éste era especial. Un amigo lo había traído de recuerdo para mí desde el pasado Comic-Con y tenía el fondo de uno de mis animes favoritos como decorativo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que un idiota se quedara con él.

Anhelando con nerviosismo que no se hubiese marchado de allí, recorrí todo el local en su búsqueda. Al no conseguirlo, continué con la playa. Había unas pocas personas en los alrededores compartiendo con fogatas, bebiendo cerveza y jugando cartas, más no conseguí rastro de Embry. El volumen de la música era muy alto, de modo que ponerme a gritar su nombre no iba a conseguir que él apareciera. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando se me ocurrió dirigirme hacia la parte trasera del negocio para ver si tenía algo de suerte, justo frente a las puertas de los baños exteriores.

—¡Maldita sea, hombre, maldita sea! ¿Estás seguro?

Instintivamente me detuve, asustado, y esperando no haber sido visto. No reconocí la voz de quien había hablado, pero el tono amenazante que no se doblegaba ante la música prometía sangre.

—No estoy malditamente loco, Paul —protestó otro—. Lo sé, era _uno de ellos._

—¿Cuándo fue? —preguntó otra voz.

—Me di cuenta hoy al mediodía, que fui a visitar a un amigo en el pueblo. No tengo idea de si fue hoy o hace unos días, y no tengo ningún rastro de esa cosa en La Push como para haber sospechado antes. Sea quien sea ese chupasangre, fue muy astuto borrando su pista, porque ninguno se dio cuenta.

—¿Dónde carajos está Jacob? —reconocí la voz de Embry.

—Con Sarah —respondió el interpelado, con aires de resignación—. Lo llamé justo hace unos minutos, está al tanto y viene para acá.

—Al diablo con Jacob, Sam, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó nuevamente el que supuse yo era Paul.

—Por ahora, sólo estar atentos y hacer rondas de inspección. Pero escuchen esto, lo que me pareció todavía más extraño: el efluvio se dirigía hacia una de las casas del pueblo y continuaba por el bosque hacia la carretera. No ha pasado nada, no ha habido desaparecidos ni accidentes. Seguramente esa cosa comprendió que pasaría desapercibido cazando en las grandes ciudades. Se me revuelve el estómago sólo de pensarlo. De todos modos, necesitamos revisar toda el área.

¿Cazar en ciudades? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Si existía un entorno apto para la caza, ese era el bosque. ¿Y a qué se referían con "chupasangre"? ¿Sería alguna clase de subgénero de bizarro de cazador que cocinaba a especímenes en extinción o algo parecido?

No entendía a qué se podrían estar refiriendo, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar en otras probabilidades. ¿Serían ellos unos policías siguiendo las pistas de algún criminal, o un asesino serial? Los perros sabuesos estaban entrenados para seguir rastros, y los términos que manejaban podrían ser algún código de lenguaje para policías.

En fin, de todos modos siempre quedaban otras opciones, como que ellos eran una cuerda de lunáticos o que el LSD ***** que se metieron estaba buenísimo.

—Oye, al fin te encuentro —decidí finalmente salir de mi escondite.

Todos se giraron para encontrarse con mis ojos, y si las miradas matasen… No tenía la maldita culpa de estar aquí, pero no me iba a tomar la molestia de pedirles disculpas por haber interrumpido su momento de éxtasis.

Embry fue el único que pudo conservar la compostura, siendo lo suficientemente amable como no demostrar que me quería fuera de aquí.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te quedaste con mi encendedor.

Sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión.

—Mierda, lo olvidé totalmente —sacó el encendedor del bolsillo y me lo entregó con una mueca de disculpa.

—No hay problema —me encogí de hombros, susurrando un "hasta luego", para entonces devolverme por mis pasos. Supongo drogarse era lo más interesante que podías hacer en esta aburrida reserva.

Alba me esperaba cruzada de brazos contra la puerta del piloto de su camioneta, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

—Hey, ya podemos irnos —le informé tiernamente, ganándome un sobresalto—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? Podemos venir a recoger tu camioneta mañana.

—No no, estoy bien. Sólo me quedé pegada un segundo —sacudió la cabeza, montándose en el vehículo.

—Alba, tus ojos lucen realmente agotados. No quiero que conduzcas así.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, sólo que tardaste un poco y me quedé aquí descansando. Estoy bien.

Suspiré con resignación.

—Está bien, pero yo conduciré delante de ti, y te vas a poner el cinturón de seguridad. Ya estoy nervioso.

Ella me rodó los ojos.

—¿Siempre eres así de mandón?

—Y eso que no has visto nada —respondí, sonriéndole insinuantemente.

Por simple precaución, la acompañé hasta su casa. Se bajó de su camioneta con torpeza y básicamente estaba librando una batalla con la cerradura de la puerta.

Tuve que tragarme una carcajada. Era admirable que aun permaneciera en pie.

—Descansa —me despedí, más no me acerqué para besarle la mejilla. Por algún motivo pensé que no sería oportuno tocarla.

—Buenas noches, Eithan —murmuró, parpadeando adorablemente antes de ingresar a la casa. Sonreí, puesto que su agobiante cansancio no era un impedimento para seguir coqueteando conmigo.

Mientras encendía el auto, mi mirada voló hacia el espejo retrovisor, cuyo reflejo apuntaba hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Por un instante, me pareció ver una cola peluda y marrón perderse entre los arbustos. Tendría que comentarle a Alba que no olvidara cerrar bien la ventana esta noche.

* * *

(Re-editado). 25/01/17.

 **N/A: *** Según Wikipedia, el la dietilamida de ácido lisérgico (popularmente llamado **LSD,** **ácido o papel** ) es una droga psicodélica semisintética que se obtiene de laergolina y de la familia de las triptaminas. Es conocida por sus efectos psicológicos, entre los que se incluyen alucinaciones con ojos abiertos y cerrados, sinestesia, percepción distorsionada del tiempo y disolución del ego.

Lamento mucho la tardanza! La universidad me tenía atrapada, pero pude apurarme para que la actualización se diera un sábado (quiero que sepan que las actualizaciones de nuevos caps. serán SIEMPRE los sábados o como mucho los viernes, nunca días entre semana, por ahora). Wow. **¿Quien podrá ser ese "chupasangre"?** Me pregunto quien de ustedes puede otorgarme una conclusión acertada, aunque no es muy difícil intuirlo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Me imagino que se habrán dado cuenta de que el fic tiene nueva portada. Podrán verla en tamaño grande en **mi perfil de FF** , donde dice **"Portada versión Eithan/Edward". También monté una versión mejorada de la portada Alba/Bella.**

La próxima actualización será el sábado, sin falta. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

 _ **Vicky.**_

 ** _pd:_** _como de costumbre, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios a_ _MarieElizabethCS , MansenAbril , , Dess Cullen, alecssie cullen vulturi, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Emma Emmav , vanesscsb , Isis Janet , GPCS. Sonitha Pico , lunaweasleycullen14 , Ninacara , linda bella, GPCS. Sonitha Pico , pili, CecyBlack , Rossy04 , Serena Princesita Hale, Martu Vampira, maria victoria cullens, somasosa_ , _y todos los "guest"!_


	7. Chapter 6: Feelings

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Feelings**

 **E.**

Aparqué frente a la casa de Alba a las doce de la tarde del día siguiente. A pesar de que me adelanté una hora en relación a la acordada, definitivamente sería más beneficioso que permanecer un segundo más en ese retén de la casa de mis abuelos.

Permanecí de pie frente a la entrada, aguardando pacientemente a que el repiqueteo del timbre anunciara la llegada de un huésped. Ante la ausencia de movimiento, toqué una segunda vez, y tras insistir otro par de veces comencé a sospechar que podría haber sucedido algo malo. Alarmado, me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa hasta dar con una puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Al cerciorarme de que no estaba asegurada, me tomé el atrevimiento de abrirla, comprobando con alivio que Alba se encontraba a salvo, sólo que demasiado entretenida con los audífonos de su Ipod como para atender a otros sonidos.

De espaldas hacia mí, su cadera se meneaba ligeramente al ritmo de una música presuntamente erótica. Debía admitir que se me hacía un poco difícil mantener las fantasías obscenas al margen cuando movía su cuerpo de ese modo, sobre todo si esos ceñidos pantalones de yoga eran parte de la ecuación. La adolescencia era una perra.

Ignorando el despertar de mis hormonas, me detuve a pensar la manera más sigilosa de acercarme sin espantarla. No me arriesgué a tocarla, dado nuestro fatídico primer encuentro, por lo que preferí cruzarme de brazos y recargarme cómodamente sobre una de las columnas para seguir disfrutando de su pequeña demostración, hasta que finalmente notó la presencia de alguien en la cocina y se giró con violencia, fulminándome con la mirada cuando sus ojos me reconocieron.

—¡Como se te ocurre aparecerte de esa manera! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —chilló, amenazándome con la misma cuchara de madera con la que estuvo removiendo la comida.

Me eché a reír.

—Lo siento mucho, pero me tenías demasiado entretenido con tu discoteca mental.

En el momento en que el enojo fue sustituido por una brillante vergüenza, su rostro se ruborizó furiosamente. Se veía tan jodidamente linda.

—Yo… estoy cocinando —se mordió el labio, apuntando a la enorme masa marrón en un bol—, cupcakes. Estaba preparándote algunos antes de que vinieras.

—¿De verdad? Eso es genial. Muchas gracias, Alba —mi estómago gruñó de júbilo, situándome a su lado para hundir uno de mis dedos en aquella mezcla achocolatada—. Está sabroso.

Me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando tuve noción de las oscuras y enormes ojeras como bolsas, es decir, _enormes_ _y_ _fuertes_ ojeras.

—Alba, discúlpame si sueno ofensivo, pero tienes un aspecto fatal. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

Se mordió el labio. Noté que era un gesto involuntario y habitual cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Honestamente, no. He estado teniendo pesadillas toda la semana, y de paso anoche escuché ruidos en los arbustos de la casa. Dormí con un bate, por si acaso —su tenue risita fue similar a la de un niño.

—No seas tonta, Alba, seguro fue un perro o algo así. ¿Por qué tienes pesadillas?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ves muchas películas de terror?

—Adoro las películas de terror. Pero no, no las he visto en meses.

—¿Tiene que ver con algo que te esté pasando? ¿Con alguien?

—No…

Pude atrapar la mentira en su voz, y esa desconfianza me hizo removerme de frustración, pero tenía que reconocer que Alba y yo apenas nos estábamos conociendo y ella no estaba en la obligación de confesarme asuntos de su privacidad.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero debiste habérmelo dicho para reunirnos en otra ocasión donde no te estés desmayando del sueño. ¿Preferirías que nos viéramos mañana?

—¡No! —su expresión alarmada me arrancó una sonrisa—, es decir… ya planeé mi día contigo. Además, sólo te quedarás en el pueblo por unas varias semanas y deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo… quiero decir, no es como si fuésemos a tener algo, o sí, pero es que tú te irás y yo también y…

—Alba —interrumpí su nerviosa y titubeante cháchara—, créeme que el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque me moría de ganas de verte. Te lo ofrecí porque te noto cansada, pero quiero quedarme.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó con timidez, parpadeando sus hermosas pestañas.

—Sí.

No pude detener el impulso de alzar la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Mierda, me estaba muriendo por las ganas de tocarla, de besarla, pero no quería ahuyentarla al precipitarme con tanto atrevimiento y dar por arruinado el lazo de confianza que habíamos construido durante los últimos días.

Para mi gran sorpresa, la mirada introvertida de Alba se transformó, y de pronto sus enormes ojos se encontraban intensamente puestos sobre los míos, como retándome a hacer algo más. ¿A besarla? ¿A no besarla? ¿A alejarme? Mierda, si seguía mirándome así por un segundo más no me daría tiempo de tomar una decisión racional porque terminaría besándola de todos modos.

El universo me arrojó la respuesta cuando mordisqueó la parte interna de su labio inferior. Eso era todo. No se tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para comprender la claridad de su ofrecimiento. Ella estaba pidiéndome explícitamente a que la besara con ese gesto, y a mí me picaban tanto las manos por tomarle el rostro y dar el primer paso que no entendía había logrado retener mis inescrupulosos impulsos durante tanto tiempo.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar nerviosamente, preparado para inclinarme, y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

El ambiente de excitación se dispersó tan rápido como apareció, aturdiéndome al punto de querer matar al hijo de puta que acababa de interrumpir uno de los momentos más emocionantes de toda mi vida. Por su parte, Alba dio un sobresalto, lanzando una mirada desesperada en dirección al sonido. Al menos me consolaba saber que yo no era el único frustrado aquí.

—Dame un segundo —pidió nerviosamente, prácticamente dando saltos hacia la entrada—. ¡Sr. Black, hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!—escuché su alegre voz exclamar desde afuera.

Muy alegre.

Mucho.

Decidí aparecerme por detrás, descubriendo a Alba de puntillas abrazando el cuello y palmeando la espalda de uno de los tipos más musculosos y enormes que había visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo podía vivir así?

—Hola Alba. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? —contestó contenidamente, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Ahora mismo? —Alba parpadeó, cargando una expresión confusa en su rostro. Después de varios segundos de silenciosas miradas entre ellos, recordó que yo todavía seguía ahí—. Ay, que descortés soy. Eithan, éste es Jacob Black, mi jefe.

—Un placer —reaccioné con cordialidad, estrechando con fuerza su mano todavía más fuerte.

—Igual —a duras penas me miró antes de volverse a Alba—. Lamento si soy importuno, sólo me tomará unos pocos minutos, pero necesito preguntarte una cosa, en _privado._

La última palabra fue acentuada intencionalmente en una muda petición de que los dejara solos, y ahí fue cuando me encabroné. ¿Acaso este tipo no conocía el teléfono? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para aparecer un sábado al mediodía en casa de una chica claramente bastante menor que él?

Inhalé con fuerza en un sutil intento de enfriarme el cerebro. No podía comportarme como un idiota. No me convenía, tomando en cuenta que no contaba con la potestad de intervenir en esto como si yo tuviese algún derecho sobre ella. Si él era su jefe, probablemente tenían algún asunto importante de trabajo que discutir que no era de mi incumbencia. Pero si sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, no entendía ese recibimiento tan informal y amigable de parte de Alba si sólo se trataba de su jefe. También me alteraba de sobremanera la forma en la que él la miraba, demasiado intenso y significativo, tratándose de una simple empleada.

—Claro. ¿Me disculpas un momento, Eithan? Puedes esperar en la sala mientras vuelvo.

—Por supuesto —le sonreí con dulzura, disimulando el intenso malestar que me provocaba el verla ingresar a la cocina con el tal Jacob pisándole los talones. Estaba a dos pensamientos de acatar sus órdenes cuando las voces comenzaron, por lo que me encadené a mi sitio, con el sentido auditivo completamente direccionado.

—¿Qué sucede, jefe? ¿Pasó algo en La Push? ¿Sarah está bien? —la escuché decir preocupadamente desde la cocina.

Me pareció detectar un matiz desesperado en la voz de Jacob mientras contestaba.

—Sí, sí, todo está bien. Alba, voy a preguntarte algo que probablemente te parecerá una tontería pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras. ¿Ha venido alguien a visitar tu casa últimamente?

—No. Sólo Eithan.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Algún turista? ¿Un desconocido?

—¿Un desconocido? No, nadie ha venido para acá.

—¿Algún amigo de tu mamá?

—Mi mamá ha estado trabajando al cien por ciento toda la semana, Jacob, nadie ha venido, que yo sepa. ¿Qué está pasando?

Jacob. _Jacob._ ¿Podría tratarse del mismo Jacob del que escuché la noche anterior?

—Espero que nada —suspiró audiblemente. Esta vez, su voz adoptó una pizca de nerviosismo, ocasionando que las siguientes palabras fuera más atropelladas—. Mira, necesito pedirte un favor. Si te topas a solas con algún sujeto extraño y que no conoces, o si ocurre o presientes algo extraño, por favor huye de ahí, dirígete a donde haya personas y no dudes en llamarme.

—Jefe, me está asustando. ¿Por qué me pide todo eso? ¿A quién podría encontrarme que pondría en peligro mi vida?

—Es sólo… Es que creo que hay un grupo de vándalos por ahí sueltos haciendo desastres en La Push y escuchamos que vinieron hasta Forks, sólo causan problemas, drogadictos y demás. Me pareció prudente venir a advertirte sobre eso. ¿De acuerdo? Cierra la ventana por las noches.

¿Vándalos? ¿Tenía sentido que este fuese el mismo tipo del que conversaban Embry y los otros sujetos la noche anterior, algo sobre localizar a un tal Jacob? ¿Estarían ellos metidos en algún problema de drogas? No me atrevía a hacer una acusación tan severa cuando ni si quiera los conocía, pero no me gustaban. Algo definitivamente andaba mal. ¿Debería decírselo a Alba?

No, sería enemistarme con ella demasiado pronto. Por otro lado, si ese tal Jacob viajó hasta aquí para advertirle que tuviese cuidado, debía reconocer que al menos se preocupaba por ella. Pero, ¿estaba Alba en peligro por el simple hecho de relacionarse con él? ¿A eso se referían ellos la noche anterior con los fulanos chupasangres? A lo mejor no eran ellos los drogadictos y yo estaba equivocado; probablemente estarían lidiando con un montón de adolescentes rebeldes y estaban desesperados por sacarlos de la reserva. ¿No? ¿Sí?

Maldición.

—Ah. Está bien, gracias por decírmelo. Tendré cuidado —ella agradeció en un susurro, y la casa se sumió en el silencio.

Entonces, él acaricio su nombre, al igual que un arrullo.

—Alba…

Más silencio.

Estupefacto, no moví ni un solo músculo, consciente de que involucrarme en lo que sea que estuviese pasando allí dentro sólo traería un montón de problemas a mi vida. Y así me quedé, de pie, pensando en cuánto deseaba correr hacia Alba y alejarla del hombre que probablemente estaba haciendole las cosas que _yo_ deseaba hacerle.

 _Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea._

—Bien, no te quito más tiempo. Por favor cuídate —concluyó él, luego de un momento que me pareció eterno.

—Está bien —Alba tartamudeó una respuesta.

El tipo no regresó, por lo que supuse que había abandonado la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Una ligeramente pálida Alba caminó lentamente hacia mí, con los ojos firmemente abiertos.

—Disculpa por eso…

—No importa. De todos modos creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Sabía que huir como un maldito cobarde era todo menos prudente, pero no podía pensar claramente luego de haber prácticamente presenciado una escena romántica.

El sólo pensarlo hacía que se me formara un nudo en el estómago.

—¡No! ¿Por qué?

Suspiré, con fuerza, sólo para poder elaborar una respuesta educada.

—Alba, no sé qué sucede entre tú y ese tipo, pero estoy seguro de que es mutuo. Y después de lo que escuché en la cocina…

—¿Qué? ¡Sólo me estaba advirtiendo algo! —chilló con indignación

—Eso no, Alba —me contuve de rodar los ojos—. Es lo que pasó después. Pude sentir la química desde aquí.

Me observó con los ojos tan abiertos como un par platos y, eventualmente, sus hombros se relajaron, al igual que su mirada, antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Bien, te seré honesta. Estuve un poco enamorada de Jacob durante un tiempo, pero eso es todo —explicaba tranquilamente, sin dejar de gesticular con las manos—. Somos muy buenos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Y él no siente por mí de esa forma, Eithan, es un hombre casado con hijos que ama a su esposa.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro?

—No pasó nada —me miró con una expresión de cansancio—. Hablamos y listo, te lo juro. No puedo estar interesada en Jacob porque ahora mismo estoy interesada en alguien más.

Sus ojos honestos y transparentes me decían la verdad. Por unos breves segundos, me debatí entre continuar con mi infantil y muy injustificado interrogatorio o dejar a un lado el malentendido, pero terminé desistiendo de lo primero al advertir la dramática manera con la que me estaba comportando. No era un rasgo propio de mi personalidad, y tampoco tenía el pase de ser posesivo con una chica con quien no había acordado ningún compromiso oficial, pero me angustiaba pensar que se pudiese fijar en otro hombre distinto a mí a tal punto que era inevitable morirme de los celos.

Nuestro pequeño juego de miradas se sostuvo por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente di un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a acabar con esto de una buena vez cuando sujeté con una firme suavidad su mentón con mis dedos, empezando a inclinarme.

—¿Por qué no me pediste mi número cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó repentinamente, abriendo sus tiernos y expectativos ojos para mí.

Retrocedí para observarla sin poder creerme lo que me decía.

—¿Se te antoja hablar de eso _justo ahora_?

—Me trataste como si nada, pero al siguiente día te apareciste en la academia para buscarme —reprochó infantilmente, y demonios si eso no me hacía sentir cosas raras.

—Te traté como te traté porque no quería relacionarme contigo —suspiré, tomando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo gentilmente detrás de su oreja—. No me interesa quedarme en Forks y pronto me mudaré a Ohio a comenzar mi vida universitaria. No tenía caso intentar algo contigo porque pronto partiría, y tú también, y todo eso del "amor de verano" me parece una ridiculez.

—Pero aun así viniste por mí.

—Porque me llamaste completamente la atención —me esforcé en que mi voz se proyectara con dulzura—. Y a pesar de haberte rechazado, tuve que buscarte al día siguiente porque lo poco que logré saber de ti fue suficiente para que la curiosidad me atrapara, _quería_ conocerte mucho más. Y aquella cita que tuvimos fue un desastre, no dejamos de discutir con el otro, eres inteligente y necia y siempre tienes algo que decir, y eso me encanta. Me encantas incluso ahora, cuando se te antoja reclamarme justo cuando estoy a punto de besarte.

Su boca fue formando una pequeña "o" conforme asimilaba mis palabras. Tenía ganas de decirle que otro de los motivos por los cuales me había fijado en ella era porque sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, pero temía intimidarla mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Santo Dios, ella me encantaba a niveles alarmantes.

—Pero eso no quita una palabra de lo que dijiste. Dijiste que no estás interesado en los amores de verano, y honestamente, también pienso que es tonto. ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo? —arqueó una ceja.

La tomé del rostro, esperando que comprendiera la seriedad de mis palabras.

—Lo único que sé es que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, y necesito explorar eso. Sé lo que dije y lo que pienso, pero no quita el hecho de que no quiero ignorarte como si no hubiese pasado nada cuando es obvio que ambos nos gustamos y queremos pasar tiempo con el otro.

—Entonces… ¿cero etiquetas? —propuso dubitativamente.

No pude dejar de sonreírle.

—Me parece bien.

—A mi también.

—Así que… —hice una pausa dramática—, no tengo que preocuparme por algún novio escondido, ¿verdad?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para lanzar una adorable carcajada. Acto seguido, la sentí ponerse de puntillas para tomar las solapas de mi camisa, jalando mi rostro hacia el suyo hasta que sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso que había estado añorando a gritos desde que la vi por primera vez. Y todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que jamás había besado a nadie sintiendo aquél inesperado apretón en el pecho, a todo mi sentido común haciéndose trizas.

—Espero que esto responda tu pregunta —murmuró contra mi boca.

—Para nada —sonreí.

Esta vez yo la besé a ella.

* * *

(Re-editado. 30/12/16).

 **¡Hola de nuevo!** Lo sé, fue algo cortito, pero muy significativo, a pesar de todo. Me tomaré a partir de ahora unos pocos capítulos para explorar la (extraña) relación de Alba y Eithan, pero no demasiados, puesto que su relación puede ser bien plasmada sin necesidad de recurrir a diez largos capítulos que al final no son más que relleno innecesario para esta historia. De todos modos, en los siguientes capítulos aclararé varios aspectos de sus vidas que son muy importantes para poder conocerles. Así que para quienes esperan ansiosamente a **Los Cullen,** sólo les anunciaré que  la primera de ellos en integrarse será **Alice**. ¿Cuándo? No voy a spoilearlas, ¡sería acabar con la sorpresa de su aparición!

Desde que inició el fic, varias chicas me han preguntado si ellos recuperarán sus recuerdos algún día. Les responderé a todas que **SÍ** , **ellos SÍ recobrarán sus anteriores vidas,** porque, ¿dónde estaría la emoción de no ser así? Jajaja. Pero el _cuándo._.. bueno, no quiero arruinarles otra sorpresita, porque les aseguro que les he reservado unas cuantas **;)**

En fin. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿O quieren arrojarme tomates? La siguiente actualización será el sábado.

 **¡Espero sus reviews!**

 **Vicky.**

 **pd1:** Los anteriores capítulos a este están en proceso de re-edición (sólo en detalles de redacción), para que no luzcan como si fuesen borradores, pero no modifiqué detalles fundamentales de la historia como tal.

 **pd2:** **G** racias por sus hermosos comentarios _Dess Cullen, Xi0t, linda bella, mariees, Adriu , maria victoria cullens, Emma Emmav, Yoliki, choiamberc, Lady Stew, powercat, MansenAbril, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, pili, CecyBlack, Rossy04, lunaweasleycullen14, y Serena Princesita Hale._


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Dreams**

 **A.**

Había olvidado lo deliciosamente placentero que se sentía suspirar por alguien. Sólo que, en esta oportunidad, mis suspiros iban acompañados de la involuntaria flexión de mis rodillas cuando mi cuerpo cedía ante el peso del deslumbramiento.

Menos mal que contaba con Eithan para no dejarme caer.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que confesó sus sentimientos por mí en la desastrosa cocina de mi casa, y todavía sonreía tontamente ante el recuerdo, como si acabase de pasar hace sólo unos segundos. La relevancia de tal emoción propició que Edward visitara mis sueños esa noche, para terminar de completar mi dosis de felicidad. Nos encontrábamos en el prado, y su resplandeciente torso desnudo de diamantes me distraía de las palabras de amor que me profesaba bajo la cálida luz de sol: el cómo su profunda adoración por mí superaba con creces el instinto de matarme para beber mi sangre. Su voz estaba salpicada en miel y sus ojos eran topacio líquido y móvil, petrificante.

Casi me dio ganas de llorar cuando me desperté en la mañana y una vez más, recordé que todo fue un sueño y que nada de lo que experimenté en el mismo real. Sabía perfectamente que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero mi mente insistía en hacerme flotar en esa nube de éxtasis, me introducía como primer pensamiento matutino el deseo de estar con el imaginario hombre de mis sueños. ¿Por qué no podía ser de verdad?

Pero esa fue la única vez que tuve un sueño conciliador. El resto de las noches fue tan horrible como el de la semana anterior, perseguida por las pesadillas; El prado, el acantilado, el bosque, el dolor, la abundante pérdida, la desorientación... y el olvido.

—Bueno, Alex. Ya me voy —anuncié, sacudiendo mis manos con satisfacción.

El interpelado alzó la cabeza como si acabase de darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. El hecho de que ya no fuésemos a trabajar juntos más nunca no pareció enmendar en lo absoluto las distracciones que atrapan su atención en el trabajo. Le enviaba mensajes de textos desde su teléfono a su novia con más esmero del que atendía la maldita caja. Creo que aun no se había tomado la molesta de descubrir que sus responsabilidades se doblarían durante el tiempo que a Jacob le tomara encontrar un reemplazo para mi puesto.

—¿Me ayudarías a contar las ganancias en efectivo?

—Estás como loco, ese es tu trabajo. Yo estoy fuera.

—¿Por favor? ¿Un último favor?

—Esa cara no funciona conmigo.

—Ni conmigo —Jacob estaba parado detrás de nosotros con una mirada que prometía problemas—. Has tu trabajo, Alex, para eso te pago.

—¡Pero soy tu hijo! ¡Tu deber es hacerlo!

—No, mi deber es patearte el trasero hasta que dejes de ser un flojo conformista, así que andando.

Descargué mis carcajadas mientras Alex bufaba y resoplaba con indignación. Por diez segundos completos su dedicación a la caja fue exclusiva, hasta que el móvil volvió a repiquetear.

—Juro que a veces me pregunto si ese chico es mi hijo —gruñó Jacob por lo bajo.

—Me parece imposible que no lo sea, son dos gotas de agua.

—Oh, no, yo jamás he sido un muchacho vago —pareció pensárselo mejor—. Bueno, un poco, pero por culpa de Alex dejé de serlo. ¿Ves? Todo nos lleva a Alex —ambos reímos.

—¿De joven usted tenía el pelo largo? —pregunté de repente, observando su cabello corto, negro como la noche.

Me miró de forma curiosa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé. Pareciera que lo tenía largo.

Yo estaba algo loca, pero no lo suficiente como para confesarle que parte de mi energía mental era invertida en arrastrarlo conmigo al mundo de los sueños. Preferiría enterrarme yo misma primero.

—De hecho, sí lo tuve.

—Oh.

Se extendió un raro silencio. Me aclaré la garganta para proseguir.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, jefe- Fue un placer trabajar con usted —me alcé de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello, y él tuvo que encorvarse para corresponder a mi abrazo. Era el único integrante del grupo a quien no había dicho adiós.

—Fue un placer tenerte como empleada. Tu presencia de verdad iluminó mi caverna —sus ojos me transmitieron un poderoso sentimiento, despertando algo en mi interior—. Espero poder verte pronto antes de que te mudes. Y Alba… —sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, observándome con una intención que no supe definir—. Recuerda tener cuidado, por favor.

—Lo haré —aseguré con una sonrisa, dándome la vuelta y saliendo disparada hacia mi pickup.

Desde el encuentro con Jacob en mi casa la situación entre nosotros se había tornado extraña, por no decir tensa. No conseguiría explicar qué había ocurrido con nosotros, pero cuando su intensa mirada penetró sobre la mía sentí como si todo mi mundo se desvaneció, dejándonos completamente solos. Incluso me atrapó el deseo de alzarme para acariciar su rostro, como para comprobar si su tranquilizadora presencia allí era real. Pero desperté en el momento en el que él cortó la conexión, mirando tímidamente hacia el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos plagados de una profunda tristeza, como si el hecho de mirarme fuese doloroso para él.

Pero, ¿a qué se debía esa reacción? ¿Sería posible que se sintiera atraído hacia mí? ¿Que me extrañaría? No, no debería ser así. Él estaba casado, tenía hijos, y por más apuesto y enigmático que fuera, era demasiado mayor para mí. No valía la pena a estas alturas reconsiderar mis sentimientos hacia él. _Sólo es un enamoramiento superficial,_ me dije. Sólo eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentí ganas de llorar cuando me miró de aquella forma?

Apreté mis párpados con fuerza. Estaba dejando que estos pensamientos obsesivos me hicieran daño de nuevo. Algo no estaba bien conmigo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Mi única solución hasta ahora había sido ignorar mis impulsos, justo como lo he venido haciendo durante toda mi vida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, dejé que la corriente de mis pensamientos me llevara hacia otro lado, y me despedí de la cervecería para siempre.

Renunciar había sido una de las cosas más duras que había hecho en mi vida. Cuando empecé a buscar empleo, seis meses atrás, nunca imaginé que terminaría siendo camarera en una cervecería. Recordaba a la perfección la poca convicción de Jacob cuando me anunció que estaba contratada. Tal vez habrá sido mi falta de experiencia la que lo hizo vacilar -¿qué tan complicado podía ser atender unas cuantas mesas?-, o el que tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos, lo cual era comprensible, aunque en el Estado de Washington la ley permitiera a los adolescentes a partir de esa edad a laborar en locales que promovían el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas. Pero el asunto es que nunca tuve consciencia de qué lo motivó a darme una oportunidad, pero nunca dejaría de agradecérselo, porque fue gracias a este trabajo que desarrollé todas mis nociones de responsabilidad y constancia.

Dejar atrás el lugar que me acogió por tantos meses fue doloroso, y fue inevitable que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas cuando mis compañeros me dedicaron un pastel de despedida y me bombardearon con abrazos y besos. Después de Alex, yo era la integrante más joven del equipo, y creo que eso despertó un instinto protector en todos los empleados varones. Más de una vez habían tenido que espantar a uno que otro desubicado que intentaba insinuárseme mientras atendía las mesas, pero aunque yo les insistiera que podía defenderme sola, ellos no me escuchaban. Estaban convencidos de ser mis guardaespaldas personales contra borrachos solitarios.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. Los echaría tanto de menos.

Podría haber permanecido en la cervecería unas semanas más, sólo para cobrarlas, pero de cualquier modo sabía que aquello sólo extendería un poco más mi sufrimiento. En menos de un mes estaría mudándome a California a estudiar Literatura en la Universidad de Santa Bárbara, y mi prioridad era obtener un empleo para no morir de hambre y facilitarme una nueva academia de danza que sustituyera a aquella que, por obvias razonas, también había abandonado. De hecho, la despedida de las chicas en la academia no había sido menos emotiva, e incluso Marianne declaró que había sido una buena estudiante. Pienso que solo quería hacerme sentir bien.

En vista de todo esto, había un montón de tiempo disponible para estar con Eithan.

Ese mismo lunes, tras renunciar a mis únicas dos actividades, nos entretuvimos en el pequeño museo del pueblo, y el martes almorzamos juntos en un picnic estratégicamente improvisado en uno de los días misteriosamente más soleados del año. Nuestro destino del miércoles había sido Port Angeles, en una salida repleta de risas en el cine y besos de palomitas de maíz, seguido de un poco de intelectualidad cuando nos prendamos de una antigua librería. Aprovechando mi última paga, me tomé la libertad de poner unos cuantos en el carrito, en su mayoría romances clásicos reconocidos y misterios policíacos. A Eithan le interesaban cosas totalmente opuestas, como libros de ciencias sociales o de física y que con un sólo vistazo de los títulos me ocasionaban una crisis de aburrimiento agudo. Pero a él le encantaba todo eso, y yo estaba fascinada con su intelecto, suspirando por él como una fanática atolondrada, hasta que introdujo en el carrito tres _mangas_ de portadas ridículas y toda la magia se esfumó en el aire. Al menos seguía viéndose lindo. Un otaku-nerd lindo.

Se apareció por la casa el sábado a la una de la tarde. En vista de la popularidad de mis cupcakes, me entregué gran parte de la mañana en prepararlos con un poco más de elaboración, empleando colorantes, crema batida y brillantina. La idea de convertir esto en una tradición fue desechada con rapidez al recordar que mi tiempo con Eithan tenía fecha de vencimiento. Dentro de unas semanas él se iría, y lo único que podía hacer para remediarlo era sacarle todo el jugo que pudiera.

—Hola hermosa —saludó dulcemente—. Huele bien. ¿Cocinando de nuevo?

—Por supuesto. Son de chocolate —sonreí como una tonta, evitando desmayarme cuando me tomó de la barbilla y se apoderó de mis labios. La experiencia de los primeros encuentros con Eithan desquiciaba todo mi sistema nervioso, y las inquietas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago me impedían disfrutar el momento con la precisión que merecía.

—Mis favoritos —aseguró, volviendo a besarme—. ¿Tu madre está aquí?

—No, pero volverá más temprano hoy —todavía no me había atrevido a decirle a mi madre que estaba teniendo una relación furtiva y pasajera con un muchacho. Lo que menos necesitaba mi felicidad eran sus prohibiciones.

—¿Estás segura de que no vives sola?

—Estoy muy segura —le di la espalda para continuar con mis actividades culinarias—. Simplemente se la pasa más tiempo en el hospital que en la casa. Ya sabes, madre soltera y todo eso. Fue un poco molesto cuando era una niña, porque me la pasaba la mitad del tiempo sola o siendo custodiada por una niñera. Y bueno, mis abuelos murieron antes de haberlos conocido, así que no los tuve para que me cuidaran.

—Me parece difícil imaginar eso —admitió él, torciendo precavidamente el gesto—. Siempre he contado con el apoyo de mi madre para absolutamente todo. Ella comenzó a trabajar después de cumplí mi primer año, pero no duró mucho, porque papá comenzó a ganar muy bien en su bufete y ella prescindió del empleo para estar conmigo como hasta los siete años, que comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Pero ella siempre ha estado ahí. Nunca pasó una noche fuera.

La acaramelada voz con la se refería a su madre me colmaba de una ola de ternura. Mírese donde se mire, era evidente que Eithan la adoraba. Me parecía un dato curioso que evitara mencionar a su padre, y no sabía si eso se debía a que su muerte todavía lo afectaba, o si no tenía el mismo afecto por él como con su madre. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, yo no iba a ser quien estropeara nuestra cita sólo para despejar mis dudas. La muerte del señor Grant era tema delicado.

Cambiando de tema, no me sentía atraída a la idea de que Eithan presumiera que mi madre me había prácticamente abandonado toda mi vida, si es que accidentalmente llegué a insinuar eso. Desde que papá nos dejó cuando yo era un bebé, mamá no había vuelto a tener novio, o al menos, ninguno que me hubiese presentado formalmente. De cualquier forma, yo dejé de presionarla para que se consiguiera uno cuando descubrí ciertos mensajes comprometedores en su teléfono y comprendí que durante años viví en una burbuja de engaño en donde mi madre no practicaba sexo rudo sobre ciertas superficies. Todavía seguía traumatizada con eso.

—No pienses que es malo. De todos modos, no es como si mamá pudiese hacer algo, está sola y ese empleo ha sido la única forma de darme todos los lujos medianamente buenos que tengo. Trabaja como una posesa todos los días por mí, por nosotras. A fin de cuentas, somos ella y yo contra el mundo. ¿Hora de almorzar?

—Me lees la mente —me regaló su sonrisa de lado, mi favorita hasta ahora.

Disfrutamos mayormente en silencio del delicioso pollo agridulce y de los cupcakes rellenos de crema. Le asigné a Eithan la tarea de lavar los platos mientras yo limpiaba la cocina, conversando tranquilamente y enseñándole a no dejar ni una pizca de grasa sobre ningún plato. No había que ser demasiado listo para suponer que él era un chico consentido que carecía de cualquier conocimiento de tareas hogareñas.

Finalizada la limpieza, lo invité a mi habitación para que viésemos las películas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parezco atrevida por pedirte que subas? —me burlé con sorna cuando Eithan vaciló en la punta de las escaleras.

—No, y no quiero que después te estés quejando porque soy un pervertido que no duda ni un segundo en tenerte a solas en tu cuarto.

—Ay, Eithan. Estoy bastante segura de que lo eres, pero yo confío en que sabrás comportarte.

Lo dejé a él y a su cara de shock a mis espaldas y continué mi camino, esperando pacientemente a que saliera de su estupor para que se incorporara conmigo. Ya estaba encendiendo el televisor cuando decidió ingresar al cuarto, mirándome enternecidamente cuando advirtió todos los detallitos que lo decoraban.

—Es tan… dulce.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Odio las cosas serias.

—Está lleno de muñecas. Parece la habitación de una niña.

—Son de colección, casi ni las usé. ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

—Dieciocho años —alegó con diversión—. Y tus paredes son rosa. Me dijiste que odiabas ese color

—No; te dije que odiaba _vestirme_ de rosa. Por algún motivo me da dolor de estómago.

—A eso se le llama clásico condicionamiento pavloviano —se detuvo frente a mi biblioteca llena de libros, estudiándolos con interés. Su mirada bajó hacia mi escritorio—. ¿ _Romeo y Julieta_? —señaló, tomándolo entre sus manos—. ¿Este es el momento en el que me dices que es la mejor historia de amor y que es uno de tus favoritos?

Lo miré como si me hubiese insultado.

—Odio _Romeo y Julieta_. Es la historia de amor más estúpida que existe. Ambos son unos idiotas.

—¿Entonces por qué lo tienes afuera?

—Pensaba decirle a mi mamá que lo donara al hospital. Sólo lo leí para un trabajo de último año, no quiero saber más nada de él —casi gruñí, arrebatándoselo de las manos y lanzándolo junto con una pila de papeles. No estaba de ánimos de discutir mi disgusto por esa novela. Ya bastantes enfrentamientos al respecto tuve con mi profesora de Lengua y Literatura en el instituto.

Eithan me miró sorprendido antes de esbozar una sonrisa

—A mí tampoco me gusta.

Se aventó a si mismo sobre mi cama sin ningún tipo de respeto ni consideración, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos con sus propios pies. Puse una película de acción y me recosté a su lado, tomándome el atrevimiento de apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Por un breve instante lo sentí tensarse debajo de mí, indeciso sobre la manera correcta de comportarse, pero cedió rápidamente cuando comencé a acariciar el cabello ondulado de la frente. Permanecimos en silencio durante casi los primeros veinte minutos, abriendo la boca esporádicamente para reírnos o burlarnos de las escenas.

—Estoy enamorado —comentó Eithan, refiriéndose a la alta y esbelta pelirroja protagonista que no dejaba de disparar una metralleta sobre sus indestructibles tacones de aguja.

—¿Sí? A mí no me parece tan bonita. Prefiero a la otra, la rubia.

—Bueno, pensándolo mejor, me gustan más pelinegras.

Levanté la cabeza, y algo en la forma de mirarlo lo hizo jalar mi rostro hacia el suyo para besarme. La emoción se abrió paso en mis articulaciones, la sangre me hervía en la piel y en alma misma, el corazón me latía desbocado, mientras recibía con satisfacción un goce pleno que no había experimentado en mi vida jamás, con absolutamente nadie. El tacto en su beso era encantador, pero yo nunca fui una muchacha delicada, así que le mordí el labio. El ahogó un sonido de sorpresa, pero luego enterró la mano en el cabello de mi nunca y profundizó el beso con un delicioso suspiro, mientras mis labios sufrían las consecuencias de una pasión retenida.

En algún rincón de mi cabeza, mi vampiro me observó con tristeza. Eso me llevó a perder la concentración, sintiéndome ridículamente culpable por engañar a mi inmortal novio imaginario.

Algo sucedió para que Eithan me apartara con una delicada fuerza.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté con inocencia.

—Me llamaste _Edward_ —su voz era serena pero sus ojos echaban chispas.

La sangre huyó de mi rostro y por un momento sentí mi corazón detenerse. Él aguardó unos segundos, en busca de una explicación, pero algo en mi semblante tenía que ser demasiado evidente como para hacerle levantarse de cama.

—Espera, Eithan. No te vayas —casi le supliqué.

—Dame alguna maldita razón para quedarme luego de que acabas de pronunciar el nombre de otro tipo mientras te estaba besando —su comportamiento generalmente amable conmigo había desaparecido, reemplazado por los celos y la ira. Incluso retiró su mano de la mía cuando traté de tomarla. Me pregunté si él era de la clase chicos que insultaba a las mujeres por equivocaciones de este tipo, pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de averiguarlo, por más que la situación ameritara una buena patada en mi trasero. No me consideraba la clase de chica que aceptaba las agresiones verbales, y estaba demasiado encantada con la existencia de Eithan como para verme forzada a echarlo de la casa si se le pasaba la mano conmigo.

—Tengo una razón.

—Alba… —su mano viajó hasta su rostro y con frustración lo ocultó. Parecía estar considerando seriamente el salir huyendo del cuarto—. Sé que dijimos que lo nuestro no era serio, pero créeme que no me gusta para nada la idea de que la chica con la que me estoy viendo piense en otro mientras está conmigo y mucho menos cuando la estoy besando.

—No es lo que piensas —me apresuré a explicar—. No tengo novio y tampoco estoy enamorada de nadie. La situación es que… Edward no existe. Lamento si pensaste lo que pensaste, te juro que no me di cuenta de que dije su nombre.

La confusión que ocasionaron mis palabras era probablemente el único motivo por el cual seguía montado sobre mi cama, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no existe?

—¿Conoces de casualidad la historia de Isabella Swan? —pregunté, preparándome para explicárselo cuando me diera la negativa. Me sorprendió verlo alzar las cejas en afirmación.

—Sí, sé algo. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Tomé un impulso con ayuda de un largo suspiro, antes de comenzar a contarle sobre el suicidio, los Cullen, los sueños, y mi fobia al océano. Para cuando termine mi relato Eithan se había sentado en el borde de la cama, observándome con una especie de extraño recelo. Probablemente estaba sopesando mis excusas, considerando si debía creerme o no.

—Alba, lo que me dices es bastante perturbador. ¿Has ido al psicólogo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, cuando tenía como once años los sueños empezaron y asistí a las sesiones por medio año. Me ayudó muchísimo, durante meses no volví a soñar de nuevo, pero luego de un tiempo las pesadillas volvieron. No siempre, podía durar semanas teniendo un sueño profundo y sin problemas, y tener una pesadilla esporádica no era particularmente perjudicial para mí vida. Incluso la mayoría de las veces en las que las tenía no despertaba horrorizada, simplemente las recordaba, así que solía ignorarlas. A pesar de que dejé de ir al psicólogo mi mamá me inscribió en clases de danza, pensó que podría ayudarme a canalizar mis emociones con esfuerzo físico.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

—Bueno, últimamente… sí. Todas las noches —sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente las bolsas debajo de mis ojos. Supongo que ni el mejor maquillaje podía ocultarlas.

—Todo esto suena demasiado absurdo y pienso que necesitas ayuda. Que sueñes esas cosas… todo el tiempo, el mismo sueño, no es normal. No es normal que menciones involuntariamente el nombre de otra persona cuando me estés besando o cuando te tropieces con un desconocido por la vida.

—¿Tropezar con un desconocido? —pregunté, ladeando la cabeza.

—El día que nos conocimos y colapsaste y comenzaste a llorar, me pareció que murmuraste su nombre. Pensé que a lo mejor había escuchado mal, pero ahora sé que si fue cierto.

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar sus palabras. No recordaba para nada haber llamado a Edward.

Eithan me observaba con cierto atisbo de duda, y por dentro yo estaba que me desfallecía del miedo. ¿Y sí decidía que no quería salir con una chica loca de remate y se marchaba? ¡No podía dejarlo pensar que estaba loca!

—Es sólo que… no lo sé, Eithan, seguramente era demasiado joven cuando me contaron la historia de esa chica. Mi mente tomó cartas en el asunto y comenzó a crear toda una fantasía en mi cabeza, con vampiros, hombres lobos y demás. El motivo por el cual pienso siempre en Edward Cullen es porque es mi hombre ideal. Mi mente lo diseñó específicamente para ser perfecto.

—¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

—Nunca. Lo he inventado yo. Su aspecto es simplemente incomparable. Siempre aparece con esa piel pálida y ese cabello cobrizo revuelto, y sus espectaculares ojos siguen siendo hermosos, sean negros o dorados. Nadie puede compararse con su perfección, y de alguna forma estoy un poco enamorada de él, a pesar de ser una fantasía. Es el hombre... vampiro de mis sueños, literalmente.

Por la forma en la tensó la mandíbula me di cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían herido su aparentemente susceptible ego. Pero en lugar de indignarme por una reacción tan ridícula, alcé la mano para acariciar tiernamente esa dura zona, notando la asperidad de la barba corta y perfilada que lo hacía parecer algún modelo de revista juvenil.

—El motivo por el cual no lo saco de mi cabeza estando contigo, es porque te pareces mucho a él. Sus gestos… No lo sé. Ustedes dos están por la misma onda.

Parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose halagado.

—Supongo que estás admitiendo que soy el hombre más hermoso del mundo, entonces.

—Hmm. El segundo más hermoso, ¿está bien para ti?

—Puedo vivir con ello.

—No debería estarte consintiendo el ego o algún día saldrás flotando de aquí. Eres un jodido engreído.

—Pero tengo _con qué_ serlo —decretó, tomando mi mentón con fuerza y estampando otro beso perfecto, de esos que medio me desvanecían—. Me da igual todo este asunto, soy mejor que el hombre de tus fantasías. Soy real.

...

En el poco tiempo que compartimos juntos, Eithan y yo nos volvimos inseparables.

Nuestras aventuras se extendieron a las grandes ciudades. Eso de conducir mil horas para llegar a Seattle era propio de los sujetos guerreros, y yo definitivamente no era una de ellos. Permanecer dentro de un auto por más de una hora me inundaba de una angustiante ansiedad que me hacía querer salir corriendo, y por ese motivo no solía abandonar el pueblo sino para ocasiones muy puntuales. De ese modo, en consenso, decidimos no hacer nuestra vida más complicada, así que nos decidimos por un viaje en avioneta.

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía a la gran ciudad! Las parpadeantes luces de las tiendas de los centros comerciales me incitaban a dar cabida a suelta a mi vena materialista, pero sentido común era mayor que el impulso de despilfarrar parte de los fondos de la universidad, por lo que me limité a observar con tristeza aquél hermoso broche de flores de oro blanco que me hacía señas desde la vitrina de una joyería. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Eithan caminó decididamente hasta el mostrador y pagó por él, y antes de que pudiera poner la primera palabra de protesta sobre mi boca, apartó una porción de cabello rebelde y lo fijó con el broche sobre el resto del pelo. Mis reclamos fueron acallados cuando insistió en que no era nada, que ya tendría tiempo de reponer su dinero cuando consiguiera otro empleo.

La duda afloró en mi mente disfrazada de sospecha, mientras pretendía con una actitud desinteresada que el gesto no me conmocionó. ¿Por qué gastaría tal cantidad de dinero en mí? Si el acuerdo de salir juntos era que no le íbamos a dar vueltas a las condiciones de nuestra relación, ¿por qué se tomaba la molestia de gastar tanto dinero para complacerme? ¿Qué necesitaba demostrarme? ¿Qué esperaba que yo le diera _a_ _cambio_?

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando pensé en una forma de pago _muy_ probable, por lo que preferí ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos dañinos de mi cabeza.

Con nuevo broche de pelo y una actitud reluciente, nos dispusimos a recorrer las calles de Seattle. Eithan jamás había venido y mis recuerdos eran muy obsoletos, por lo que parte de nuestra cita se resumió en una aventura de _Perdidos en Seattle._

Sintiéndome culpable ante la idea de reunirme con Eithan a expensas de mi madre, se lo había presentado oficialmente la misma mañana de nuestra partida. Al principio pareció sorprendida, puesto que no había conocido a otro chico además de Aaron, a quien ella todavía le conservaba mucho cariño, incluso a ocho meses de nuestra ruptura. No se sintió particularmente orgullosa de qué estuviese saliendo con un chico a quien acababa de conocer, pero esa contradicción se le pasó en el momento en el que conoció a Eithan. El muy idiota podía ser extremadamente encantador cuando se lo proponía, y tuvo a mamá comiendo de su mano en menos de diez minutos. Sin embargo, decir que durante las horas que estuve fuera de casa, en una ciudad tan grande, y a solas con un hombre, no la dejó al punto de un ataque cardíaco, sería una completa mentira. Ella accedió a regañadientes, aunque de haberse negado rotundamente la hubiese desobedecido de todos modos.

—¿Te veo mañana? —murmuró Eithan frente a la puerta de mi casa, con su típica e irresistible sonrisa. Mamá se encontraba en su habitación tras haberse despedido de él, probablemente sonriendo como tonta mientras veía su novela favorita en la televisión.

—Claro.

—Bien. Buenas noches, Alba.

—Buenas noches —casi tartamudeé, después de que me tomara delicadamente entre sus brazos y me besara. Por alguna razón, la intensidad del contacto me dejó un sabor agridulce. Como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo. Aunque no se fuese hoy, ni mañana. Pero pronto lo haría.

Una sacudida me recorrió el cuerpo mientras lo observaba marchar.

* * *

(Re-editado). 25/01/17 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo,** chicuelas. Trataré en todo lo posible ir alargando los capítulos, que no serán tan cortos como el anterior, pero tampoco serán extremadamente largos, para que exista cierta equidad. Hay capítulos que requieren más detalles que otros.

Sí, lo sé. Sé que se estarán preguntando: "Bueno, pero, ¿para cuándo la acción? ¿Suspenso? ¿SOMETHING?". Sé que ya están comenzando a extrañar a nuestros queridos vampiros, y créanme, yo también. Sólo les diré que la aventura se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. No tendrán que esperar mucho, se los prometo. Yo también estoy ansiosa por empezar a escribir esa parte.

En fin. **¿Les gustó? ¿Se sienten hasta ahora conformes con Alba/Bella y Eithan/Edward?** **Por** favor déjenme un hermoso **review,** su opinión es importantísima para definir si el hilo de la historia va por buen camino.

Como de costumbre, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a _alma alv, Isis Janet, Emma Emmv, Dess Cullen, DiOm, natak-magno, choiamberc, mariees, wen liss, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, pili, CecyBlack, Yoliki, Serena Princesita Hale,_ y todos los _guest!_

 **¡Nos leemos el siguiente sábado!**

 _ **Vicky.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Hurt

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Hurt**

 **A.**

Los días transcurrieron con una prisa que me impidió digerir los arrolladores sentimientos que se abrían paso a través de mi estómago. En un parpadeo nos encontrábamos a principios de septiembre, un poco más de un mes de haber conocido a Eithan, y me inquietaba la impactante influencia de mis emociones sobre mi sentido común.

Me había convertido en una mujer sumamente dependiente de Eithan. Mis intenciones con él ya no formaban parte de un plan para divertirme sin preocupaciones ni sentimientos de por medio, tal como lo había venido haciendo con todos los chicos con quienes había coqueteado o salido en alguna oportunidad. Mi fijación ya no se debía solamente a su actitud carismática y su indudable atractivo. Ahora mismo, me enfrentaba a una necesidad irracional, pero esta necesidad no fue repentina. Emergió desapercibidamente desde las profundidades de mis más ridículas fantasías, de modo que ya era demasiado tarde cuando comprendí lo completamente jodida que estaba.

Nunca fui una niña ilusa. Mucho menos soñadora. La sola mención del amor me hacía querer vomitar, puesto que no entendía la necesidad de aferrarse desesperadamente a alguien como un ancla. Y no me refería a los lazos familiares, como el profundo e incondicional amor que la mayoría de los padres profesaban hacia sus hijos; me refería a los amores completamente condicionales, aquellos que te darían la espalda y quebrarían tu corazón cuando la pasión se hubiese agotado, cuando se arrepintieran y decidieran que ya no eras lo suficientemente valioso. En conocimiento de esto, ¿por qué las personas se empeñan arduamente en encontrar alguien que los complementara? ¿No se supone que todos nacíamos completos? ¿Cuál era esta necesidad enfermiza de ser amado? La dependencia emocional siempre me había parecido un destructor del espíritu humano. Atarse a alguien era producto de los miedos e inseguridades más recónditos, más no del amor. El amor es libertad. El amor es mutua felicidad. Había visto suficientes divorcios, traiciones e infidelidades como para confiar de un constructo que sólo unos pocos afortunados habían tenido la oportunidad de alcanzar con sus dedos.

Y no es que no fuese una romántica; aquellos que me conocían sabrían que el sentimentalismo y la empatía eran parte de mi identidad, y era esa misma afinidad emocional que solía tener hacia los seres humanos la que me impedía disponerme a que alguien me lastimara. Era demasiado feliz siendo yo misma, sin creer en cuentos ni hadas que sólo me alejarían cada vez más de la realidad. No necesitaba enamorarme perdidamente de alguien en mi vida para ser feliz, no necesitaba a nadie más que a mi madre o a mí misma, no necesitaba de nadie, de nadie...

Hasta ahora.

Porque Eithan había acabado con todo.

Lo supe cuando, un día, me tomó en brazos y sentí aquél bienestar líquido recorriendo mis venas y adormeciendo mi pecho. Y más tarde, cuando me haló del pelo para besarme, que sentí aquella fiebre burbujeante, esa fuerza pujante que pulverizó todos mis sentidos. Debía enfrentarme cara a cara al muchacho más maravilloso del mundo. Al más molesto, al más testarudo, al más insoportable, al más atento, al más listo, al más crítico, al más dulce, al más hermoso, y yo definitivamente no estaba preparada para amar a alguien. Era demasiado joven, y esta emoción demasiado desgarradora.

Por otra parte, nuestra perseverante interacción había modificado su conducta conmigo. Aquél comportamiento amistoso y desinteresado del principio se fue transformando paulatinamente en apodos cariñosos, besos en la mano y suaves caricias en el rostro. Y la manera en la que me miraba… era tan hermoso que resultaba insoportable. No era simple afecto, era algo más, algo que me hacía suponer que él experimentaba un enredo como yo, era… era…

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando chasqueó los dedos frente a mi rostro.

—¿Tierra a Alba? Te perdiste de la caída del surfista de los esteroides.

Mi mirada viajó en dirección a las olas. El chico se había alejado de la orilla nadando para alcanzar la tabla de surf que se había desprendido de su tobillo.

—Lo siento, creo que me quedé pegada —susurré en disculpa, llevándome a la boca una cucharada de sopa instantánea de fideos, ya fría.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída —su mano tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Cuando se tomaba la molestia de realizar esos gestos tan dulces se me aguaba el corazón.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que ya es tarde y deberíamos irnos a casa.

—Son las seis de la tarde y la fiesta apenas está comenzando. Además, me prometiste enseñarme a bailar —señaló con la mano al conjunto de jóvenes riendo alrededor de la fogata. Algunos ya habían comenzado a danzar al ritmo de la música proveniente de las enormes cornetas instaladas en una Jeep. Al menos contaban con la educación de no ponerla a todo volumen para no importunar a los habitantes de la reserva. El pensamiento colectivo nos decía que armar un alboroto en la reserva era un derecho exclusivo de la Cervecería la Push.

—De acuerdo —me puse en pié, jalándolo con mi mano hacia el bululú de personas—. Es muy sencillo, no tiene ciencia. Sólo deja que la música te guie.

Cuando lo conocí pensé que, si era un buen músico, debía ser también un excelente bailarín, pero supongo que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Le tomó un poco de tiempo adaptarse al ritmo, hasta que después de unos cuantos intentos detuvo sus movimientos de espagueti y se acopló con elegancia. Cuando la canción fue sustituida por una más romántica, tomé sus manos y las posicioné delicadamente sobre mi cintura, antes de envolver su cuello con mis brazos para acariciar el sedoso cabello de su nuca. El tenerlo así de cerca despertó en mi interior la más pura pulsión de deseo.

—Esto es muy cómodo —dije en un suave murmullo. Me gustaba el cuerpo de Eithan, porque no era escuálido como muchos chicos de su edad, ni larguirucho, pero tampoco muy macizo, y sus amplios hombros y ancha espalda me proporcionaban un cómodo espacio para poder recostar mi cabeza en sus suaves pectorales, justo como ahora.

Mientras bailábamos pensé en el gracioso encuentro que tuve con Edward la noche anterior. Aparentemente era uno de mis favoritos, puesto que mi mente no se cansaba de repetirlo. Edward se había burlado de mi poca tolerancia a su velocidad vampírica después de haber corrido a lo largo del bosque, conmigo cargada a su espalda como una garrapata. Mientras yo recuperaba el aliento, él no esperó: tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y vaciló, mirándome fijamente, antes de presionar sus fríos labios de mármol contra los míos. Normalmente, justo después de despertarme de sueños así, me obligaba a mi misma a dormir sólo para que él me besara de nuevo. Era bastante ridículo debo admitir, pero absolutamente adictivo, porque deseaba desfallecer de esa forma con alguien... y entonces apareció Eithan, quien me demostró que ambos eran absolutamente incomparables porque Eithan era real, y Edward no era nada más que mi amor platónico e inalcanzable, el hombre mítico de mis sueños.

Pensar en Edward me puso deseosa. Me alcé para besar tiernamente la mandíbula de Eithan, justo sobre la barba corta. En respuesta al estímulo, él bajó la suya para poder verme, derritiéndome con esos ojos que jamás me habían mirado de la forma en la que lo hacía ahora, como si yo fuese lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo. Su boca se abrió con la intención de decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea cuando se limitó a depositar un suave beso sobre mi garganta con una premura que me dejó sin aliento.

Y entonces, como en una revelación, lo entendí.

Eithan me quería. Sus gestos, sus palabras, su tacto… todo en él era el reflejo de mis propios sentimientos, plasmados como fuego en el brillo en mi mirada y en el rubor de mis mejillas cada vez que me detenía frente al espejo. Era él, sintiendo lo que yo. Y si la situación se nos había ido de las manos de esta forma, ¿qué haríamos al respecto? ¿Qué haría yo al respecto? ¿Sería prudente decírselo? ¿O era recomendable terminar con él antes de el tiempo transcurriese y nuestra inevitable separación fuera más dolorosa?

Mi corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento. No, yo no quería terminar. No ahora, no así. Algo en mi interior me decía que me derrumbaría en pedazos si Eithan se atrevía a dejarme.

Y, ¿qué pasaría si encontrábamos otra solución? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a sostener una relación a distancia conmigo? Y de ser así, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría? ¿Hasta qué punto nos agotarían los miles de kilómetros que separaban a Ohio de California?

El silencio que se extendió a continuación permaneció durante varios segundos, y fue entonces el susurro de unas palabras, tan suaves como un arrullo, me libró del estupor que me despertó la epifanía ocasionada por su íntimo gesto.

—No tiene por qué ser el final —le dije en respuesta, sonriendo como una idiota contra su pecho antes de besárselo.

¡Él me quería también!

—¿El final de qué?

—Del crepúsculo.

Se separó de mi garganta para mirarme.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, confundido.

—De lo que acabas de decirme.

—No dije nada.

—Claro que sí. Dijiste "El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final, no importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre acaba" **(1)** , o algo así.

Su expresión fue todavía más perpleja.

—Alba, no he abierto la boca desde que empezamos a bailar sino hasta ahora, para responderte.

Eché el cuello hacia atrás para confirmar su ceño fruncido, tragándome el azote de indignación y decepción que me ardía en la lengua. Sin dejar de mirarlo, guardé silencio, en espera de que me dijera que sólo se trataba de una broma, pero mantuvo su mismo semblante sereno mientras estudiaba fijamente mi rostro.

Entonces yo lo había imaginado todo. No sabía escoger qué era más alarmante, si el hecho de que escuchara voces que no existían, o el hecho de que Eithan no estaba insinuando lo que pensé que estaba insinuando mientras supuestamente me las decía.

Me guardé las lágrimas que amenazaban por emanar de mis ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Eithan alzó mi mentón con un dedo.

—Sí, sí. Perdón, pero pensé que había sido tú quien dijo eso. Seguro fue alguien más, y creí que eras tú.

No parecía en lo absoluto convencido. Sin embargo, no quiso presionarme.

—Anda, quiero irme a casa. ¿Puedo conducir esta vez?

El cambio de tema al menos funcionó. Formó una mueca de fastidio, accediendo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 **…**

El viernes tomamos la decisión de ir a un billar en Port Angeles. Me puse medias pantis y botas negras con tacón. Mi largo cabello, sumado al maquillaje oscuro, me ofrecía un aspecto más bien gótico, pero me sonreí en el espejo ante lo cómoda que me sentía de este modo. Era la clase de atuendo que pocas veces empleaba, y quería en demasía darle una nueva impresión a Eithan, porque él era de este tipo de chicos de diversión, fiestas y locura. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para erradicar mi aspecto infantil era lucir para él más atractiva, adulta y sexy. A lo mejor así se enamoraría más de mí y decidiría quedarse conmigo para siempre.

Soy tan patética.

Eithan me esperaba en el sofá de mi sala leyendo un manga. Después de la acalorada manera en la que defendió la integridad de Star Wars, aprendí a no burlarme de sus gustos de ñoño, así que me quedé calladita. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme, el efecto fue inmediato. La sonrisa que le adornó el rostro parecía que estuviese a punto de partirle la boca.

—Alba… te ves genial.

Hice una expresión de disgusto.

—Sí, pasé dos largas horas de mi vida arreglándome para recibir un simple "genial".

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —se pasó una mano por su cabello. En todo este tiempo saliendo con él me di cuenta de que esa era una de sus mañas más usuales—. Vámonos, o no saldremos de aquí si comienzo a besarte —me tomó el brazo y comenzó a empujarme juguetonamente hasta la puerta.

Yo jamás en mi vida había jugado al billar, pero esperaba que Eithan me enseñara. Las miradas insinuantes de los sujetos que se encontraban en el sitio iban directo a mis piernas, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra al percatarse de que venía acompañada. De cualquier modo, Eithan tenía algo, esta aura atrayente que imponía respeto y le permitía entablar amistades en absolutamente todos los lugares. En menos de veinte minutos se ganó la confianza del barman, quien nos ofreció una ronda de tragos alcohólicos a escondidas en uno de los gestos más ilegales del país, y Eithan, después de haber bromeado unos instantes con un grupo de enormes y tatuados sujetos, nos consiguió una mesa sólo para nosotros dos, a pesar de que todas estuviesen ocupadas.

El grupo de muchachos que pasó a nuestro lado chocó las palmas con él y se retiraron en dirección a la barra, y una de las chicas que los acompañaba le guiñó un ojo.

—No sé como lo haces —comenté con asombro, deseando que no fuese tan ilegal como moralmente incorrecto empujar a esa chica por las escaleras.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó, tomando todas las bolas y acomodándolas en el centro de la mesa dentro de esa... cosa triangular.

—Deslumbrar a la gente.

Se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su petulante sonrisa.

—Siempre se me ha dado bien leer a las personas. Pero me interesa saber más bien, ¿te deslumbro _a ti_?

 _"De verás, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente. Es muy poco cortés"._

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"Deslumbrarla… probablemente ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando"._

 _"¿Los deslumbro?"_

 _"¿No te das cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?"_

 _"¿Te deslumbro a ti?"_

 _"Con frecuencia"._

—Frecuentemente —parpadeé, digiriendo la sensación de deja-vú.

Me regaló una sonrisa preciosa, _preciosa_ , maldición.

—Esa es la intención. Leí un manual de seducción hace tiempo. Creo que me ha servido hasta ahora.

—Oh, ¿es decir que me has tenido engañada y que toda esta manera de ser tuya es una actuación?

—Obviamente mi trabajo como buen caballero que soy es encantarte —de pronto, su semblante adoptó una expresión seria—, pero aun así, contigo yo jamás finjo nada. Me sale natural porque… bueno, porque quiero.

Sus ojos eran jade derretido. Fuerte, potente. Me estaban acorralando, amordazando, suplicándome que entendiera el mensaje puesto en ellos. Luego vino algo que no me esperaba: dio dos pasos firmes en mi dirección y estampó sus labios con los míos con la determinación más potente de todas. Estuve a punto de caerme si no fuese por sus brazos, los cuales me estabilizaron e impidieron mi estrepitosa vergüenza. Mientras me devoraba la boca, escuché el sonido del gentío silbando y gritando que nos fuéramos a un hotel.

A regañadientes, me separe de él, con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

—Pues te diré que ese librito funcionó... —jadeé—, ha sido el beso más jodidamente ardiente del mundo.

Se rió entre dientes y me jaló una mejilla como el fanfarrón que era

—¿Cómo se supone que se juega esto? —me esforcé en no sonar como una retardada.

Eithan se la pasó la primera hora del juego instruyéndome cómo sostener el taco y cómo calcular los ángulos para introducir las bolas. Me ganó todas las partidas, como era de esperarse, aunque admitiendo que él no era para nada un buen jugador y que sólo me venció porque era una principiante. Comentó, también, que yo era muy mal perdedora. Eso me molestó. Jamás he sido una perdedora fastidiosa, ni si quiera cuando la insoportable y grosera de Sasha Reynolds obtuvo el solo contemporáneo que yo me moría por interpretar para la presentación de danza del año pasado. Y, mientras yo no lo hiciera realidad, fantasear con que se le esguince un tobillo en pleno _arabesque_ definitivamente no era ser un mal perdedor.

—¡Ja! —le apunté con un dedo, brincando de la emoción cuando accidentalmente introdujo una de mis bolas rayadas—. Gracias, necesitaba ayuda.

—Fue mala suerte —protestó.

—No. Eres malísimo también.

—Como tú digas.

Seguimos jugando un buen rato. Mientras lo observaba, se me ocurrió seguir hurgando en ese baúl lleno de experiencias.

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Ni si quiera apartó la mirada de la bola blanca cuando respondió. Casi parecía no estarme prestando atención.

—Sólo una, Laura. Te hablé de ella.

Cierto. Había olvidado a la ex novia de Eithan, una chica con quien sostuvo una relación durante casi tres años. A pesar de que no la conociera ni si quiera a través de una foto, imaginármela con él me producía una buena dosis de celos. Pero, ignorando esa parte, debía admitir que su respuesta me sorprendía. Había apostado por una larga lista de ex novias y ex pretendientes, porque Eithan era un muchacho demasiado llamativo como para pasar desapercibido.

—¿En serio? —inquirí sin poder ocultar mi incredulidad.

—¿Qué tiene de impresionante?

—No lo sé, esperaba que fueras un chico con muchas ex novias y conquistas por todos lados.

—Que coquetee con chicas no significa que quiera algo con todas.

El innecesario tono irritado en su voz me hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—Bueno, de no ser así no estarías saliendo conmigo —medio bromeé. Pero lo que menos me esperaba era su mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Por qué me estás reclamando? Pensé que quedamos en divertirnos juntos. Nunca hablamos de compromiso.

Horrorizada, cerré la boca de golpe, esforzándome en no demostrar lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras. Una fuerte opresión me desgarró el pecho y casi visualicé a mi corazón romperse en pedacitos, absorbiendo el ardiente filo de su rechazo.

Él no me quería. Yo lo había malinterpretado todo.

Pero aunque por dentro me estuviese desgarrando, mantuve una postura retadora. Y esto es lo que sucedía cuando herían mis sentimientos: comenzaba a decir barbaridades porque mi filtro de pensamientos desaparecía.

—Sí, me lo has dejado bastante claro durante todo este tiempo. Lamento haber sido tan ilógica, olvidé que el único motivo por el qué aun sigues en el pueblo es porque quieres llevarme a la cama.

Esto pareció llamar su atención más que cualquier otra cosa que haya dicho antes. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron de la furia, mientras delicadamente depositaba el taco sobre la mesa y me fulminaba con la mirada. Me pregunté hasta que punto había dando en el clavo.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿De verdad piensas que estoy esperando a acostarme contigo para poder largarme de aquí?

Al diablo con Eithan, no iba a permitir que me alzara la voz de ese modo. Ya era suficiente con toda la mierda con la que tendría que lidiar después por ser tan malditamente ilusa.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí apresuradamente hasta la salida, esperando que por un milagro del cielo hubiese un taxista considerado que no me desbancara hasta la ruina por llevarme de vuelta a Forks.

Su brazo me detuvo cuando llevaba media cuadra fuera del lugar.

—Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar andar por ahí a esta hora.

—Quiero volver a casa.

—Si quieres irte, entiendo, pero te llevo yo.

—No quiero regresar contigo.

Gruñó con desespero.

—Alba, hazme el favor y deja de comportarte como una niña. Yo te dejaré en tu casa. Por favor.

Nos miramos tratando de asumir una posición autoritaria con el otro, pero después de analizarlo por unos segundos, tuve que dar mi batalla por perdida, porque no es que tuviese muchas más opciones.

Respiré profundamente y asentí con la cabeza, pero eso no detuvo a las traicioneras lágrimas. Al notarlas, Eithan dulcificó la expresión de su rostro y aflojó el agarre de mi brazo.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos, ¿de acuerdo? —su mano tomó la mía con delicadeza y de esta manera me condujo hasta su automóvil. Esta vez no le di las gracias cuando abrió la puerta para mí.

El viaje de regreso fue verdaderamente incómodo. No le dirigí la palabra en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a conducir como un demente, lo cual, en otras circunstancias, estaría matándome del pánico. Mi único y primordial objetivo durante la media hora que nos tomó llegar al pueblo a esa velocidad fue no exteriorizar que estaba a punto de desplomarme del llanto.

Eithan aparcó frente a mi casa y me hizo quejarme de exasperación cuando no me dejó abrir la puerta.

—¿Podrías dejarme salir? —reclamé, con voz contenida.

—No hasta que conversemos.

—Creo que fuiste bastante claro. Yo fui quien malinterpretó nuestra confianza, está bien, sólo déjame ir.

—No —se liberó del cinturón de seguridad para inclinarse hacia mí—. Lamento haber sido tan brusco, no debí tratarte de esa forma.

Sus ojos lucían tristes y su arrepentimiento sincero. Terminé por encogerme de hombros, porque su supuesta disculpa honesta no me importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo para poder llorar en paz.

—Está bien, creo que me lo merecía, fui yo quien empezó a atacarte —acepté.

—No, Alba. Demonios, no quería hacerte sentir mal. No era mi intención.

—Está bien, Eithan. De verdad. Ya lo olvidé. ¿Podemos continuar como si nada?

—No, no podemos. ¿Por qué piensas que lo único que quiero es acostarme contigo?

—Porque, ¿por qué otra razón seguirías aquí? Para estas alturas ya tendrías que haberte ido de Forks, como tanto querías, pero aquí estás. Sé lo que quieres, he visto como me miras —me sentí sonrojarme de timidez—. Y no te culpo, es lógico, porque no tiene sentido que estés conmigo todo el tiempo y me compres cosas y me trates como… como si yo de verdad te importara, si no vas a recibir nada a cambio. Nada es gratis en la vida, ni si quiera las acciones. No soy tonta, yo también esperaba lo mismo de ti, pero luego te conocí mejor y ahora estoy loca por ti y…

Guardé silencio ante tal monumental metida de pata. ¡Era tan torpe y testaruda! Prácticamente acababa de confesarle que el único motivo por el cual todavía no había accedido a dar el siguiente paso era que me había enamorado de él. ¿Qué tanto perdería por culpa de tal descuido? ¿Mi respeto propio? ¿Mi dignidad? Pero, ¿de qué debería preocuparme? Daba igual lo que perdiera. ¿Qué importaba todo eso si él al final se iría, y ya había sido bastante claro cuando mencionó que no éramos nada? Sería sólo la chica con quien se divirtió el verano, un personaje más en su vida. Sería nadie.

Permaneció en silencio mientras analizaba mis palabras, y cuando el entendimiento chispeó en sus ojos, supe que estaba completamente perdida. Su mano se extendió con la intención de tomar la mía, más yo la aparté, desviando la mirada. No estaba dispuesta a soportar el escrutinio de sus ojos.

—Alba… podríamos intentarlo pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?

—Lo sé. Fui muy estúpida al pensar que podíamos. Por favor, sólo déjame —le supliqué, con ojos colmados de lágrimas—. No quiero hablar de esto, ya entendí, está bien. Sólo aparta el brazo.

Se le escapó el aire de la boca. Aproveché la oportunidad abrir la puerta y echarme a correr hacia casa, lejos de él.

...

 **E.**

Contemplé con horror la figura de Alba perderse dentro de su casa.

No supe en qué momento pisé el acelerador y me puse en marcha, aunque mis pensamientos se encontraban demasiado sumidos en la pesadumbre como para conducir con mi rapidez habitual. No dejaba de recrear el rostro devastado de Alba, en sus manos crispadas y su llanto desolado mientras me suplicaba que la dejara ir. En mi estupor, no encontré las fuerzas suficientes para impedir que se marchara, porque apenas estaba terminando de comprender la seriedad de su declaración cuando ya estaba a metros de distancia.

No era propio de mí bloquearme de esa forma, pero nunca se me había presentado una situación como ésta. Ella de verdad creía que mi intención era aprovecharme de ella. ¡¿Pero de dónde carajos sacaba esa barbaridad?! Sí, debía admitir que por más que la idea de llevármela a ella y a su delicioso trasero a la cama era tentadora, en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza insinuar algo que la ofendiera y mucho menos presionarla a hacer nada sin su consentimiento. La bofetada que recibí por parte de Amy Anderson en la secundaria cuando me sentí en la confianza de tocarle un pecho mientras nos besábamos me enseñó a jamás meterle mano a una chica si ella no me arrojaba las señales. Y no había nada en Alba que me señalara que quería ir más allá, así como tampoco fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para buscarlas, incluso cuando nuestros besos eran todo menos inocentes.

Estacioné en el porche de mis abuelos, pero no me bajé del auto. A pesar de mi inquietud con respecto al estado emocional de Alba, sabía que era demasiado imprudente de mi parte intentar establecer contacto con ella justo después de haberme ido de ese modo, así que me conformé con un cigarrillo, mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar todo este lío. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle a una muchacha que acaba de confesar entre lágrimas su amor por mí? ¿De qué manera podía explicarle que, independientemente de la complejidad de mis sentimientos, nuestra relación se encaminaba a un callejón sin salida? Podíamos intentarlo, pero ¿cuál de nosotros desistiría primero cuando el impedimento geográfico fuera lo suficientemente tortuoso como para no poder soportarlo?

Logré conciliar el sueño a eso de la una. Despertarme con un dolor de cabeza fue una especie de presagio que me indicó que mi mañana sería una completa mierda, y no me equivoqué. Alba se negó a responder cualquiera de mis llamadas. Sólo recibí un mensaje de texto de su parte a las dos de la tarde, y casi se me hiela la sangre cuando me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y sugirió que lo mejor era que no nos viéramos más nunca.

Como me descolgó el teléfono cuando intenté llamarla de nuevo, supuse que simplemente no estaba de ánimos de hablar y por eso recurría a los mensajes de textos. Decidí seguirle el hilo, contestando a su estúpido comentario anterior.

 **¿Esa es tu solución? ¿No volver a vernos?**

Su respuesta tardó menos de un minuto.

 **¿Cuál es la diferencia? Estás que te vas, y yo ya preparé mi maleta de viaje. Pretendo irme pasado mañana a California a casa de mi tía para vacacionar un poco antes de hacer el registro en la universidad. Podemos despedirnos ese día.**

Terminando de leer el mensaje, las manos me temblaban de los nervios. "¿Podemos despedirnos ese día?" Dijo ella. _¿Podemos despedirnos ese día?_

Suficiente de toda esta mierda.

* * *

(Re-editado. 30/12/16)

 **(1): Frase dicha por Edward. Extracto del epílogo de "Crepúsculo".**

 **¡Hola muchachinas! Quiero darles DOS avisos importantes: **

El primero: en vista de varios comentarios diciéndome que la espera entre cada actualización es algo fastidiosa (como todo, yo me pongo igualita cuando espero actualizaciones de fics) he decidido que les enviaré entre semana (puede ser martes o miércoles), **adelantos del siguiente capítulo** o de algún otro del futuro. Para no complicarnos demasiado, déjenme en un **review** quienes deseen el adelanto y se los enviaré, o contácteme a través de mi cuenta de FB en mi perfil de FF. Estos adelantos no serán diálogos y ya, serán cositas medio largas pero que tengan algo que las motive a seguir leyendo la siguiente actualización.

El segundo: No por nada este fic tiene un **rating M**. Quiero advertir que el siguiente capítulo **contiene lemmon,** y aunque me fastidie spoilerlas, me parece necesario aclararlo para quienes no se sientan a gusto con escenas explícitas. Por otra parte, quiero acotar que este **no es** un fic de sexo y que las escenas eróticas son muy puntuales.

*Fin de comunicado*

 **Ahora sí. ¿Les gustó el capítulo?** Por favor déjenme un **review** comentándome cómo se sienten hasta ahora. También recuerden que, si están confundidas con algo (que no implique un tremendo spoiler) no duden en preguntarme.

 **¡Hasta el siguiente sábado!**

 _ **Vicky.**_

 _ **Pd: c** omo siempre, agradecimientos a Martu Vampira, Yoliki, PititaMasenSwan, Emma Emmav, Luz K, Dess Cullen, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, DiOm, Rossy04, cinthia, e Isis Janet_


	10. Chapter 9: Beauty

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Beauty**

 **E.**

Inclusive bajo el suave bisbiseo del motor, escuché la aguda resonancia de las notas de un piano. Como si de una cuestión automática se tratase, mis manos picaron de necesidad y mi oído musical se afinó, mientras me concentré en identificar la intención temática de aquél ritmo melódico de agudas y graves. En el momento en que la orquesta de violines hizo su aparición, reconocí que esa canción fue diseñada para ser extremadamente triste.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito ingresar a la casa desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba abierta, como de costumbre, así que entré silenciosamente mientras que maquinaba la forma más inteligente de abordar a Alba.

El sonido era mucho más alto ahora, y provenía de la sala. En alguna oportunidad Alba me comentó que, a falta de un estudio de baile, solía despejar la sala para sus ensayos, apartando toda la mueblería contra las paredes y beneficiándose del espejo de pared para pulir sus movimientos. Era muy probable que estuviese a punto de interrumpir una de sus sesiones, pero no me importaba. No iba a permitir que se marchara odiándome o habiendo malinterpretado mis acciones, y me exasperaba que se empeñara en enfrentar este malentendido con esa condenada actitud de niña mimada, ignorándome y buscando estropear esta relación después de todo lo que...

Cuando llegué finalmente a la sala, Alba estaba bailando.

Su cabello danzaba con ella. Por un momento pensé que me había vuelto loco, pero así era. Se movía y proyectaba a la par de su gracia sobre la superficie de aquél improvisado espacio.

Conocía superficialmente los estereotipos comunes en torno al ballet clásico, como la flexibilidad, los tutús, las zapatillas y El Lago de los Cisnes. Jamás me había dedicado a pensar demasiado en lo indiferente que me resultaba esa sobrevalorada práctica. Pero supongo que me tocaba tragarme mis palabras, porque observar la esbelta figura de Alba deslizarse ágilmente en el liso suelo de cerámica al son de esta trágica melodía me dejó paralizado como una estatua.

Era lo más.

Hermoso.

 _Del_ _mundo._

Sus ojos dieron con mi mirada impresionada y su pie trasbilló, más no se detuvo. Al contrario, mi inesperada presencia pareció motivarla a refinar su interpretación, y cuando logré emerger de mi estupor inútil empecé a detallar la elegancia de sus giros, el dulce movimiento de sus muñecas, la impactante curvatura de su espalda al inclinarse hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en los momentos oportunos. En algún momento de la pieza su pierna alcanzó alturas impresionantes y luego dio uno, dos, tres giros más, hasta que la música se detuvo y los movimientos con ella.

Su coreografía se había extendido por varios minutos, pero a mí me pareció que sólo duró unos segundos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Mi intención al venir aquí para suplicarle que no desapareciera de mi vida y para aclarar todo este malentendido, y ahora… ahora…

Nos mantuvimos de pie frente al otro en completo silencio. Ella jadeaba, y yo todavía no me atrevía a moverme, luchando contra el asombro y la expectación. Cuándo su ritmo pareció volver a la normalidad, alzó la cabeza para mirarme con ojos duros, y las oscuras ojeras de su rostro reflejaron un profundo trasnocho. Últimamente había estado soñando constantemente con el fulano vampiro, pero me aseguró que se trataba de sueños alegres. Debi sospecharlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Eithan? Pensé haberte dicho que nos viéramos mañana.

—Yo…—me tomó un momento poner en orden mis pensamientos—. ¿Es cierto que te vas?

Ni se molestó en dedicarme una mirada mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta. En su distracción, aprecié el leotard negro ceñido y los shorts negros de licra, tan diminutos que sus piernas lucían interminables. Me entró una imperiosa necesidad de acariciarlas, así que deslicé las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, fingiendo que la ausencia de ropa no estaba ocasionando estragos en mi cuerpo.

—Sí. Mi vuelo sale mañana a las doce de la tarde. En fin, ya estás aquí, si quieres despedirte de una vez. ¿Quieres un café?

Su voz sonaba fría y monocorde al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado ridículo para procesarlo, demasiado irreal. ¿Acababa de decirme que me despidiera de ella? ¿Que se iba? _¿Irse?_

Me sorprendió el encontrarme temblando de un miedo aterrador que me hizo empalidecer, miedo de verdad. Me costaba mucho guardar la compostura cuando mi interior estallaba todo un caos. ¡Ella no podía dejarme!

—Deja de ser tan informal.

—¿Entonces no quieres café?

—No se trata del maldito café, Alba. ¡Maldición! Sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Su cuello se tensó del enfado y su voz aumentó de volumen.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga, Eithan? ¿Que sea cariñosa y tierna contigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvas a rechazarme?

—¡No! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No sé que me pasó! Sólo... no pensé que estaríamos juntos después de esto, no esperaba tampoco que te sintieras así. Yo... Vine a hablar contigo porque esto no se puede terminar así.

Esbozó una sonrisa despectiva.

—¿ _Qué_ cosa no se puede terminar? ¿Cuál "esto"? Pensé que sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Sí, sé lo que dije, pero sabes que no es cierto —me arriesgué a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Que no lo es? —acusó y, de pronto, relajó los hombros en señal de rendición y su mirada se posó tristemente en el suelo. Su voz ahora sonaba un poco más madura, y de hecho, algo cansada—. Mira, Eithan, entiendo perfectamente. ¿De acuerdo? Fui yo la que malinterpretó todo. No tienes que venir a consolarme solo porque te sientes culpable.

—No me siento culpable, y no estoy aquí para consolarte.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero algo en mis palabras la hizo fruncir sutilmente el ceño, confundida.

—¿A qué vienes, entonces?

No lo planifiqué, ni si quiera antes de esto. Tampoco me introduje en un deliberado consenso conmigo mismo. Expulsar las palabras vino acompañado de un cambio en el peso que aplastaba mis hombros, y fue algo así como volver a respirar. Porque no había nada, nada en este mundo que me transmitiera las sensaciones que me transmitían los ojos achocolatados de Alba, que me observaban con una mezcla de triste esperanza. Y esa esperanza fue deliciosa, porque representaba la enorme necesidad que ella sentía hacia mí, sin importar nada, ni consecuencias obligaciones. Era la misma necesidad que yo sentía hacia ella.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Soltó el aire de golpe.

Yo también lo hice.

Desde que empezamos a salir, me había concentrado demasiado en ignorar la inherente ruptura de nuestra informal relación para cuando estuviésemos en la obligación de separarnos, porque temía sufrir prematuramente las consecuencias de la realidad que testarudamente me había esforzado en ignorar.

Estaba perdidamente loco por ella. Todo en ella me fascinaba, desde su apariencia deslumbrante hasta su más insoportable carácter. Su alegre presencia esparcía estelas de luz a su paso, deleitando mi mundo, maravillándome.

Siempre me imaginé enamorándome a los treinta años, cuando el peso de la experiencia fuera suficientemente enriquecedor como para comprender el significado del amor y de todas sus implicaciones. Suponía que forjaría una relación madura y prudente y, si lo deseaba, construiría una familia y tendría una vida feliz, o al menos en su mayoría. Sí, creía en el amor, más no en esa concepción impulsiva e irracional que movía los hilos del mundo. Sólo era realista. Pero ahora no tenía idea de qué pensar, ni cómo actuar. Este sentimiento era completamente nuevo para mí.

Me detuve frente a ella, dejando una vibrante y deliciosa distancia entre nosotros.

—No me mientas —su labio tembló ligeramente, matándome con su infantil ternura.

Casi con burla, le sonreí. Era tan ridículamente linda.

—Alba, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que intentaste patearme el trasero allá en el prado —sabía que mi discurso estaba lejos de ser romántico, pero tenía que ser honesto si quería reflejar credibilidad—. Tienes un algo… algo que te juro que no sé explicar, que me hace querer estar contigo.

No fue suficiente. La vi negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada.

—Eso no significa que me ames, no de la forma en la que yo te amo a ti. Desistirás pronto.

Suspiré con frustración, maldiciendo para mis adentros. Si no era nada sencillo para mí manifestar estas emociones, me resultaba el doble de difícil expresarlas con palabras. Nunca había sido un muchacho muy emocional en cuanto a expresiones verbales se trataba.

Con mucho esfuerzo, proseguí con la difícil tarea de revelar cuánto significaba para mí. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme, para no tener que pasar por el fastidio de repetirlo.

—Te aseguro que mi cariño supera al tuyo. Es en serio, Alba. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás **(1)**.

Me desconcertó la intensidad en mis propias palabras, pues no era eso lo que quería decir. No fue mi intención sonar tan obsesivo, era demasiado incluso para ella, seguramente, pero las palabras simplemente abandonaron mi boca de forma espontánea, como si alguien más las hubiese dicho por mí.

Lo que abarcaba la fuerza en ellas, sea lo que sea, funcionó. Lo encendió todo entre nosotros como una enorme explosión. Y cuando me miró con esos ojos llenos de una pasión jamás vista no pude contenerme, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros cuando la estreché contra mi pecho y la besé con violencia. Su cuerpo vibraba en sintonía con el mío.

Su respuesta no me sorprendió menos. Aferró mi cabello con sus manos y sus labios forcejearon con los míos con un sensual movimiento que me desquició por completo. Acaricié el contorno de su cuerpo con fuerza, satisfecho de poder apreciar con más atención esa curvatura en su cintura que me volvía loco y la dureza en sus caderas cuando enterré suavemente las manos en ella. Maldición, cuánto ansiaba por desnudarla, por tocarla.

La apoyé sobre la pared y le devolví el beso con el mismo desenfreno. Más tarde, tomé su mentón y la obligué a apuntar hacia arriba, dándome la libertad de besar en una zona más estratégica. La sentí estremecerse con el contacto y eso me hizo sonreír como un pervertido, pero fue aquél casi imperceptible gemido en su voz el que me hizo despertar de mi locura.

—No deberíamos hacer esto hoy —me obligué a apartarme con suavidad—. Es en serio, Alba, no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

—No te preocupes. Te creo —se puso nuevamente de puntillas para mordisquear mi cuello.

Mierda.

—Alba, no quiero que después pienses que te equivocaste y que te arrepientas por… haberte entregado así como así y…

No sé qué fue lo que dije, pero la hizo detenerse de abrupto. Se separó para observarme con una expresión que oscilaba entre la burla y la ternura.

—Eithan Grant, ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres acostarte conmigo ahora mismo para que yo no me sienta mal por haberte entregado mi virginidad?

—Bueno, sí.

Echó el cuello hacia atrás y descargó una carcajada, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué carajos había dicho?

—Eithan, yo dejé de ser virgen a los dieciséis años. Creo que estoy bastante familiarizada con la cuestión.

—¿Qué?

—Aaron Marks, nuestro aniversario de un año, su cama —explicó pacientemente—. ¿Quieres los detalles?

—No, gracias —medio gruñí, inseguro de si debía sentirme enfadado o aliviado por la noticia, pero después de pensármelo unos segundos, llegué a la conclusión que bajo ningún concepto debería alegrarme que alguien más haya tocado a _mi chica_. Maldito sea Aaron Marks—. De todos modos, Alba, no quiero que te arrepientas. No es lo mismo, pero sé que es muy significativo. De verdad. Puedo esperar.

—Pues yo no —volvió a la tarea de depositar incitantes besos sobre mi barbilla, finalizando en mis labios—. No tienes que contenerte, he sostenido relaciones antes, varias veces. No soy tan delicada como crees. Puedes hacerme el amor sin ataduras, como tú quieras.

 _Jesucristo bendito._

Bueno, nadie es de piedra, y la carne era demasiado débil como para resistir a la tentación. Estampé mis labios con los suyos, rindiéndome completamente ante ella, y obedeciendo a sus anteriores palabras, mis curiosas manos volaron directo a sus pechos. La tela de licra les aportaba una suavidad maravillosa que me incitaba a ser mucho más perverso, pero me limité a acariciarlos con insistencia, sintiendo el duro tacto de sus pezones bajo las palmas. No conforme con eso, acaricié con mis manos su espalda, sus hombros, sus costados, sus pechos de nuevo, y luego desplacé mis manos por su cintura hasta su trasero y lo empujé hacia mí, sorprendiéndome por lo voluptuoso y divino que se sentía al apretarlo. Escucharla gemir en mi boca fue el propulsor que desencadenó parte del animal que llevaba dentro. La alcé del suelo tomándola por las piernas y comencé a caminar escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

—¿Podrías apresurarte? Me estoy secando aquí —acusó mientras subía, besando mi boca.

—Lo haría si alguien me dejara ver el maldito camino.

Desvió su rostro hacia mi cuello y se rió contra mi piel.

Cerré la puerta con el pie cuando llegamos, por pura costumbre. Luego, la aventé sobre la cama con un poco más de fuerza de la que había calculado y temí su reacción, pero ella pareció bastante complacida con mi torpeza.

Resultaba casi irreal tenerle allí, dispuesta, con el largo pelo alborotado esparcido sobre la almohada y mordiéndose el labio. Maniobrando con sus pies me obligó a flexionar las rodillas, haciéndome perder el equilibrio para quedar sobre ella en la cama. Abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas y jaló con fuerza del cabello de mi nuca, tirando suavemente de mi labio inferior.

Su gesto me arrancó un fuerte gruñido y me dediqué a comérmela a besos, sin poder tener suficiente de ella. Era como si quisiera explorar en todas partes a la vez, pero filtrando todo el deseo sobre su boca para no perder la cordura. Ambos jadeamos mientras nos besábamos hambrientamente, y cuando sentí que era suficiente, me apoyé con emoción sobre mis rodillas para comenzar a desnudarla. Sostuve el dobladillo de sus shorts y los arrastré hacia abajo, tomándome mi tiempo para acariciar su piel con los dedos, consciente de la mirada atenta de Alba puesta en mi rostro. Me estaba esforzando en parecer seguro, dispuesto a impresionarla, porque lo que menos deseaba es que Alba se llevara de mí un decepcionante recuerdo.

Casi me muero cuando me deshice de ellos; no cargaba ropa interior bajo el maravilloso leotard negro. El verla portando esa única prenda casi me hizo perder la paciencia, pero yo era mucho mejor que eso. Me detuve varios segundos a contemplar sus piernas largas y suaves, recorriéndola tentativamente con mis manos. Eran más tersas de lo que pensaba, y pude notar una que otra peca esparcida por ahí. Comencé con el recorrido de besos y mordiscos desde sus tobillos hasta la parte interna de sus muslos. Para este entonces Alba se encontraba respirando como loca, sin dejar de arrugar la sábana con los puños.

Salté directamente hacia su cuello y clavícula, sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas. Mientras me entretenía con el juego de la seducción, Alba se dedicó a soltar cada uno de los botones de mi camisa con manos torpes, haciéndome reír cuando gruñó por durar demasiado tiempo batallando con uno de ellos. Me alejé un poco para terminar el trabajo y tirar la camisa a un lado, temblando de éxtasis cuando se sentó sobre la cama y sus manos rozando con caricias sensuales mi abdomen, pecho y brazos, sin dejar de besar y morder mi cuello de una forma que me hacía querer empujarla sobre la cama y tirármela toda la noche.

Bajé lentamente ambas tiras del conjunto por sus hombros para dejar expuestos sus senos. Eran pequeños, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para poder envolverlos placenteramente con mis manos, y sus pezones eran más rosados de lo que había imaginado en mis más atrevidas ensoñaciones. Por lo que no me contuve de separar mis labios de sus hombros para llevar un pezón a la boca, acariciando el otro con mi mano. Los gemidos que siguieron a continuación fueron como música para mis oídos.

—Sí, justo ahí —rogó entre jadeos, mordiéndose el labio.

Me tragué un gemido, y fue ahí cuando finalmente comprendí las indirectas. Alba me estaba invitando a descubrir su lado más perverso, a comprender que no estaba lidiando con una chica sensible e inexperta que exigía que la tratasen con cuidado, sino con una muchacha que ansiaba ser tomada con fuerza, como el buen sexo lo demandaba. Ya no era virgen, no había necesidad de ser dulce ni blando con ella. Podía besarla y tocarla cuanto quisiera y como quisiera, sin detenerme a reparar en si la lastimaba. Podía ser rudo con ella.

Bendito sea Aaron Marks.

Le arranqué con violencia la pequeña pieza, dejándola tan sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra cuando ataqué su húmeda intimidad con mis dedos. En menos de diez segundos la tuve gimiendo y agitando las caderas bajo mi mano, con esa expresión de placer que me estaba matando pero que disfrutaba lo suficiente como para continuar pacientemente la labor sosteniendo la misma sonrisa depravada que seguramente había cargado toda la sesión.

Sentir el leve adormecimiento de su cuerpo, después de aquél suave quejido, fue el indicativo de que hice bien mi trabajo. Me hubiese gustado que se viniera conmigo dentro de ella, pero estaba demasiado desesperado para aguantar por mucho tiempo si resultaba ser una chica difícil, así que me fui por los seguro, sólo por si acaso.

Me arrodillé sobre la cama para liberarme del cinturón y los pantalones, bajando la mirada para observar su cuerpo completamente desnudo. No pude evitar compararla con Laura, mi única amante. Me había acostumbrado con los años a ella, a su morena y rellena figura curvilíneamente pronunciada y a sus voluptuosos senos. Pero me sorprendió descubrir cuánto prefería por mucho el cuerpo esbelto de Alba, el de pequeña cintura y caderas más anchas, el de piernas más largas y muslos pálidos. Era mucho más delgada, por supuesto, debía pesar apenas unos cincuenta kilos.

Alba lo tenía todo. Inteligente, intuitiva, pícara. Y no había nada, nada que yo haya visto en la vida que fuese más hermoso que la libre expresión de su figura al danzar con aquella carga inmensa y profunda de emoción que petrificó mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era capaz de si quiera pensar en abandonar una cosa tan bella como esa? ¿Y mucho más ahora, que al fin había conseguido tenerla toda para mí, para disfrutarla todo lo que quiera?

Era tan hermosa que no podía creer que estuviese a punto de hacer esto.

—Oh, mierda, Alba… —suspiré contra su boca, antes de besarla con una inexplicable necesidad.

Podría ser muy anticuado o respetuoso para algunas cosas, pero definitivamente no era estúpido. Extraje un condón de mi cartera antes de quitarme los pantalones, y lo aventé a un lado de la cama. Alba no tardó demasiado en exigir cercanía y comenzó a frotarse contra mí, encendiéndome de tal forma que no tuve más opción que morderle los labios para contener el deseo de poseerla de una vez, pues no podía permitirme ser gobernado por la imprudencia. Y cuando sentí que ya no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, me bajé los bóxers y me deslicé el condón, frente la mirada sorprendida de Alba. Luego le separé las piernas con suavidad y encajé mis caderas en las suyas.

—Lo de dejar la delicadeza a un lado sigue en pie, ¿verdad? —mi voz tembló de una tensa y palpitante expectativa, con mi corazón bombeando a un ritmo casi histérico. Le imploraba al universo que no se echara para atrás después de cuánto me había ilusionado con sus intrépidas demandas.

Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No me lo pensé mucho. Le alcé de la cama tomándola del trasero y la penetré con fuerza.

Era casi un milagro sentirme de la forma en la que me sentía, mientras no dejaba de empujar una y otra vez dentro de ella, con mi mirada perdida sobre el suave rebote de sus senos y las sensuales contorsiones de su cuerpo. Era tanto por mirar y tan sólo dos ojos. Se pasó el cabello por encima de la almohada y eso desencadenó en mí la más clásica de las fantasías: deseaba ponerla de rodillas y hacérselo desde atrás, tirando con fuerza de su largo cabello. Pero eso podía dejarlo para después. La posición tradicional, en mi opinión, era la predilecta para cualquier primer encuentro.

Siempre había mantenido las distancias en el sexo, puesto que me he considerado un muchacho muy visual, pero algo cambió, emergiendo con una intensidad brutal que casi me dejó sin aliento. La irresistible urgencia de abarcarla con mi cuerpo me superó, añorando de una forma casi desgarradora una cercanía que no me había sido proporcionada nunca, como si toda mi vacía existencia la hubiese afrontado completamente solo.

Como si ella fuese mi hogar.

Me sentí como un completo extraño mientras lo pensaba.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y la apreté con fuerza contra mí mientras comenzaba la cuenta regresiva, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Sus piernas envolviéndome, sus uñas aferradas a mi espalda, los suaves gemidos en mi oído. La sensación de placer era tan alucinante que no encontraba palabras para describirla, convirtiendo mi espíritu en añicos. No lo pude resistir más. Le mordí el cuello con fuerza, alcanzando uno de los mejores orgasmos de toda mi vida.

Destruido, permití gran parte de mi peso caer sobre ella, cuidando no lastimarla, y permanecimos en esta posición durante varios segundos, mientras apaciguábamos nuestras aceleradas respiraciones. Cuando finalmente me recompuse, me acosté de espalda sobre la cama, arrastrándola a ella en el proceso e invitándola a recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. La naturalidad del movimiento me impresionó: normalmente evitaba este tipo de cercanía después del sexo, era molesto. Pero me sentía solo sin tenerla sujeta de este modo.

No pude soportar la distancia. Rodé a un lado de la cama y la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza, sintiendo su calidez, oliendo el delicioso perfume que desprendía su cuello. ¿Era vainilla? ¿Caramelo? No estaba seguro. Cerré los ojos, suspirando con orgullo de sentirme el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo. No había lugar en la Tierra que me ofreciera la dicha que sentía al tener a Alba amparada deliciosamente entre mis brazos.

Alzó tímidamente la cabeza del escondite de mi pecho para mirarme entre sus pestañas, con esos ojos, esos ojos tan... juro que me quise morir. Y cuando me sonrió de la forma en la que lo hizo, supe que este sentimiento no tenía marcha atrás, porque estaba seguro de que nadie me haría tan feliz como ella.

Fui el primero en romper el silencio.

—Alba… eso que bailaste hace rato, ¿cómo no me lo enseñaste antes?

—Hum, me da un poco de vergüenza que las personas me vean bailar, a menos que se trate de una presentación. Es algo muy personal para mí, suelo hacerlo para contener mis emociones.

—Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. No sabía que fueras tan buena.

—No soy nada buena —replicó, arrugando la nariz—. Si supieras de técnica, entenderías que soy muy torpe, de hecho.

—Bueno, pero, ¿la idea del baile no es que el espectador lo encuentre hermoso, o le sea transmitido algo? Porque tú lo hiciste. Así que para mí eres excelente.

Se rió bajito, apenas unas cuantas sacudidas. Luego, acarició mi rostro con dulzura.

—De verdad te quiero, Eithan. En serio lo hago. Entiendo si es muy ridículo de mi parte sentirme como me siento bajo estas circunstancias.

Su semblante era neutro, pero el brillo de sus ojos delataba su tristeza. Aparté el brazo en el que recostó su cabeza y me incliné sobre ella, apoyándome en la cama sobre uno de mis codos, y me puse a palpar la enorme porción de cabello que cubría uno de sus senos y que le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras meditaba una respuesta.

—No es ridículo. Yo también siento lo mismo por ti —con un dedo, acaricié con cariño las suaves líneas de su rostro. La carga emocional del gesto fue demasiado íntima y profunda para mi edad, lo cual me extrañó.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción.

—De cualquier modo, sé que estas cosas pasan, y pasarán. Comprendo si no continuamos con esto. No soy tan inmadura, sé que con el tiempo el dolor irá pasando y podré seguir con mi vida con normalidad.

Algo se removió en mi interior. Pensar en el que ella me olvidara, así tan fácil, era una idea simplemente insoportable.

—No tiene que ser así. Podemos intentarlo. No comunicaremos todos los días, con alguna video-llamada o algo así. Nos escribiremos, trabajaré, conseguiré la forma de poder visitarte de vez en cuando.

El plan sonaba absurdamente engorroso e imposible, incluso para mí. No era tonto. Era crédulo y estúpido de mi parte adelantarme a los hechos pensando tonterías, como que Alba y yo nos querríamos lo suficiente como para que nuestra relación durara para siempre, incluso a pesar de la distancia. Pero por hora, nada de eso me importaba. Lo único que sabía es que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar lo que teníamos sin luchar primero, sin seguir experimentando esa afinidad que no había sentido con nadie en toda mi vida. Conocía a varios amigos y cercanos que sostenían relaciones a distancia, y hasta ahora les había funcionado y, ¿quién dice que ese no podría ser nuestro caso? Estábamos en el maldito 2.024, la modernidad nos proporcionaba un montón de instrumento que nos permitía mantener el contacto. O al menos, a través de una pantalla.

—Bien, entiendo que nos queremos y nos llevamos extremadamente bien. Pero tú no eres de piedra, y creo que yo tampoco lo soy. ¿Qué pasará cuando quieras, digamos… ser físico, y yo no esté ahí para complacerte?

Debo admitir que su comentario me cayó muy pesado, pero tenía razón. La abstinencia sexual era una cosa muy seria, sobre todo con un montón de chicas universitarias disponibles merodeando a mi alrededor.

Me esperaban unas noches de larga e interminable soledad.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy un poco anticuado en ese aspecto. A pesar de mi anterior noviazgo, nunca he _necesitado_ tener novia, puedo ser perfectamente feliz soltero. Obviamente soy un hombre, pero… jamás te engañaría. Eres la chica más especial que he conocido. Esto que siento por ti... algo en mi interior me dice que debo apreciarlo, que no sea un estúpido. Quiero estar contigo, Alba, de verdad. Si me gusta alguien más o la tentación es demasiado grande… prometo decírtelo antes. Juro que jamás te engañaré.

No le mentía porque sabía lo que la infidelidad significaba. Lo había presenciado, y sería incapaz de repetirlo.

Alzó su mano para acariciar mi rostro. Su mirada era pura adoración y nostalgia, y casi podía jurar que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Alba era tan emocional como una niña.

—De acuerdo —depositó un tierno beso en mis labios—. Seguiremos con esto. Me gusta mucho tu barba —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué me quieres?

Santo Dios, estaba loca como una cabra. Tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarme a sus repentinos cambios de conversación.

—¿Debo tener una razón?

—Bueno, yo sé por qué te quiero. Me gustaría saber por qué me quieres tú a mí.

Sin maquillaje, así de cerca, podía apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, cada poro, cada peca, cada línea de expresión, y todo me gustaba. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos grandes, brillantes, con pestañas largas y finas. Y sin embargo, no era eso lo que me maravillaba: era esa mirada tan cálida, dulce y transparente la que derrumbaba absolutamente todas mis defensas. Creo que sería capaz de arrodillarme y besarle los pies con todo el gusto del mundo si me lo pedía con esa mirada.

—Bueno... Te puedo dar una larga lista de razones por las cuales _me gustas,_ pero no sé por qué motivos _te quiero_. Lo único que sé es que me es imposible no hacerlo —aseguré, digiriendo la innegable honestidad de mis palabras—. Siento que te pertenezco, y quiero que tu me pertenezcas, porque a veces te miro, y siento que te conozco de antes. Sé que suena loco, pero así es. Eres diferente. Eres la única persona con quien he llegado a conectar de este modo tan intenso y… real. Creo que eres la única persona con quien he conectado verdaderamente en mi vida. Eres… sólo eres tú. Por eso te quiero.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, la sonrisa más contenta que había visto en su cara, y comenzó a atacarme el rostro a punta de besos.

—A propósito… no viajo mañana.

Me congelé, antes de apartarme con desconfianza.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te mentí para que me dejaras en paz —confesó, con el acusador sonrojo de la vergüenza—. De todos modos no pretendía salir de la casa hasta que te fueras del pueblo.

—¿Es decir que aun no te vas?

—Afirmativo —me volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Todavía nos quedan unos pocos días.

—Nada podría complacerme más.

Le sonreí, profundizando el beso y, sin poder evitarlo, le apreté una nalga. En quince minutos estaría listo para la segunda ronda.

* * *

Re-editado. 25/01/17.

 **(** **1) Frase de Edward en "Crepúsculo", del capítulo "Confesiones".**

 **Así que... ¿Qué tal?**

Esta vez vengo con una aclaratoria, en vista de varios comentarios preguntándome más o menos lo mismo:

 ***** Esta es una historia de EDWARD y BELLA **;** O mejor dicho,  de sus almas. Que tengan otros nombres o luzcan diferente sólo es un detalle. El tema central de la historia sigue siendo la **reencarnación** , y eventualmente ambos recordarán todo **.** Estos capítulos solo son de transición, así que no os desesperéis, damiselas *****

También estaba pensando, para un futuro, escribir este capítulo desde el POV de Alba y subirlo como un **outtake,** en caso de que uds. deseen saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Pero me gustaría consultarlo con ustedes, a ver si les gustaría **:)**

 **Por otra parte... en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá otro personaje de Meyer, muajaja. hora sí, ya la cosa empezó a ponerse buena.**

Quiero darles las gracias a TODAS por sus comentarios y quiero decirles que los leí, sólo que no tuve tiempo de responderlos todos, sólo algunos, pero lo haré en transcurso de la semana. También quiero darle la bienvenida a las **nuevas lectoras** del fic :)

Espero sus **reviews** comentándome que piensan **. ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!**

 _ **Vicky.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Coincidences

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Coincidences**

 **A.**

—Estoy un poco nerviosa.

No podía dejar de retorcer mis dedos por encima de mis muslos. El sonido del choque de la tenue llovizna contra el parabrisas al menos me proporcionaba una sensación de armonía.

—No seas ridícula, por favor —Eithan se echó a reír—. Es sólo mi mamá. Y olvídate de mis abuelos, ni si quiera cuentan.

—¿Crees que yo les guste?

—Alba, te van a querer. Pero en un caso supuesto en el que eso no pase, me importa una mierda. No es como si necesitara su aprobación, o algo por el estilo.

No le respondí. Debía admitir que era un poco romántico lo mucho que a él le desinteresaba la opinión negativa de su familia, pero a su vez me desesperaba la idea de que su madre efectivamente llegase a tener enfrentamientos con él por mi causa. Ya era suficientemente agotador para ellos el tener que lidiar con las horribles secuelas de un padre de familia muerto.

—No me refiero a si no les gusto como persona, Eithan, sobre todo a tu mamá. Yo puedo ser bastante encantadora cuando me lo propongo y haré que me _adore_ —rodó los ojos, en respuesta a mi falta de humildad—. Se trata de la situación en la que nos encontramos. ¿No le parecerá inadecuado que le presentes a una chica con la que sostendrás una relación a distancia?

La cabina se sumió en un silencio, y estaba segura de que Eithan estaba pensándose una respuesta que me hiciera sentir más segura. El estaba tan angustiado como yo por nuestro futuro distanciamiento.

—Claro que no, tú eres la chica de quien me enamoré y ella no tendrá problemas con eso mientras me vea feliz contigo. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Te lo dije, haremos que funcione

"De quien me enamoré". Iba a matarme del corazón con comentarios de ese tipo.

—De acuerdo —accedí, ocultando mi desconfianza. Tampoco es que me atrevería a confesarle que invertía una buena parte de mi día fantaseando con un sinfín de posibles escenarios, todos incluyendo a Eithans dejándome, Eithans siendo infieles, Eithans enamorándose de una universitaria, Eithans cortando toda comunicación conmigo, Eithans…

—Te lo imploro, cabeza dura, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan necia por sólo un minuto de tu vida y relajarte?

Le jalé un mechón de cabello con tanta fuerza que lo hice gemir de dolor.

—No.

Ciertamente, no estuvo tan mal como pensé. Oliver Hayes y Catherine Lauper, los abuelos de Eithan, fueron los primeros en recibirnos. La señora Cathy me arrastró hasta la cocina y me sirvió una taza de café, sin dejar de parlotear con emoción sobre el decorativo de la casa. Cuando me comentó que yo le recordaba a estas muñecas de porcelana, me eché un vistazo en el espejo y retuve un gruñido, porque tenía razón. ¿Cómo no me va a elogiar? No sé por qué se me pasó por la cabeza que era una buena idea utilizar un vestido color crema muy de los cuarenta, y unas zapatillas _muy_ de los cincuenta. Había empleado un lazo de seda para sujetar la porción esa porción de pelo que a veces estorbaba en mi cara. Evidentemente todavía no conocía lo que era la madurez. Tendría que comenzar a variar mi atuendo.

Esperé impacientemente a que la madre de Eithan apareciera, pretendiendo ser regia y digna en la cocina junto con Eithan y sus abuelos. Aparentemente había dormido todo el día y olvidó que tendría visitas durante la tarde, así que todavía no había terminado de arreglarse.

Después de media hora, escuché sus aceleradas pisadas rebotando en las escaleras. Corrió directamente en mi dirección apenas me vio.

—¡Hola, querida! Soy Elizabeth.

—Alba. Un placer —le sonreí con encanto, estrechando su mano con firmeza.

—Para mí es un placer conocerte. ¡Qué niña tan linda! Eithan habló un poco de ti, aunque no tanto como me gustaría

El interpelado rodó los ojos.

Durante las dos horas que conversé incesantemente con su madre, tanto durante como después del almuerzo, descubrí que Eithan tenía razón. La señora Elizabeth era una mujer sumamente adorable, pero innegablemente excéntrica. Supongo que entendía parte de la personalidad gruñona y dominante de Eithan, ahora que la conocía. No debía ser una tarea sencilla criarse con una mujer que parecía más una adolescente que una mujer adulta.

Entonces surgió el tópico del que todas las madres del mundo están obligadas a compartir con sus nueras: las anécdotas de la infancia.

—Por Dios, madre —gimió Eithan, tapándose el rostro—. Dime que este no es el momento en el que empiezas a mostrarle mis espantosas fotos desnudas de bebé sobre una mesa.

—Eso es imposible, hijo. Esas fotos están en casa.

Me eché a reír a carcajadas. Si había algo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar gustosamente, era a Eithan desnudo con sus redondas nalgas de bebé, tan pequeño y gordito. De ninguna manera quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, pero no quería hacerlo enfadar. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para engatusar a su madre con mis encantos diabólicos.

—Está bien, nada de fotos —accedí, alzando las manos en rendición—. Pero de todos modos me gustaría conocer los detalles vergonzosos de su infancia.

—Detalles vergonzosos es su tercer nombre —respondió Elizabeth con complicidad, fingiendo tristeza cuando Eithan abandonó la habitación mascullando entre dientes sobre la privacidad y la intromisión de las madres—. ¡Hijo, no te vayas! En fin. Siempre tan malhumorado.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no, de niño era peor. Durante los primeros años consideramos seriamente llevarlo a un especialista, porque era un niño muy introvertido y con unas manías demasiado extrañas.

—¿Cómo cuales? Cuéntemelo todo.

—No lo sé… No quiero que Eithan se enoje conmigo por hablar de sus cosas —admitió ella, frunciendo la boca con inseguridad.

—Eithan conoce minuciosamente todas las vergüenzas que he llevado en mi vida y mi niñez, y él a mi no me dice nada. Es injusto —insistí, sin molestarme en disimular mi curiosidad cotilla. Elizabeth se vio dubitativa al respecto, pero creo que mis ojos de cachorrito fueron lo suficientemente convincentes como para que accediera.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón —agitó delicadamente su copa de vino, mirando hacia el techo con aire pensativo—. Eithan era un niño raro. Feliz, pero raro. No le gustaba jugar a la luz del sol, lo que era un verdadero fastidio cuando queríamos llevarlo al parque, las piscinas del club o a la playa, porque prefería estar más tiempo jugando con la arena bajo la sombra del toldo que en la orilla. Era espantoso acostarlo en la cama, simplemente no quería dormir en las noches y se la pasaba el día siguiente con unas ojeras enormes, durmiéndose por todas partes. Aludía ser un vampiro y que los vampiros no duermen. Eso se lo creí por un rato —se rió—. Cuando se cortaba por accidente se lamía la sangre, aunque supongo que muchos niños lo hacen.

"En fin, Eithan fue un niño muy introvertido, callado, no tenía casi amigos y tampoco le interesaba tenerlos. Prefería ver televisión o jugar videojuegos antes que salir a compartir con sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, nunca nos dio problemas en la escuela, siempre estuvo interesado en sus tareas y sacaba calificaciones en promedio buenas, particularmente en las clases de dibujo. Aun así era muy solitario, se la pasaba todo el día pegado al televisor viendo películas y series policíacas y de acción. Yo lo regañaba todo el tiempo porque no quería que viese temáticas tan violentas y adultas siendo sólo un niño, sobre todo cuando tuvo su nueva fijación por los soldados al ver la clásica película _Rescatando al Soldado Ryan_. Durante casi un mes se la pasó fingiendo ser un soldado, insistiendo en que debía ir a la guerra y luchar honorablemente por su nación. Fue verdaderamente difícil quitarle la ilusión.

"De hecho, tal fue la influencia de tantas películas que una noche, mientras dormíamos, vino llorando para decirnos que su amada se había suicidado por su culpa y su vida ya no tenía sentido sin ella, que todo lo que quería era morir. La última parte me pareció en su momento bastante perturbadora, pues era difícil para mí creerme que Eithan comprendiera el significado de la muerte. Al siguiente día despertó como si nada. Después de eso me decidí por el bendito bloqueador de canales y con el paso del tiempo lo fue olvidando.

—Wow —exclamé, sorprendida ante la amplitud de su ingenio. Eithan era todo un guionista de Hollywood—. Muchos niños son así de imaginativos. Yo, a diferencia de Eithan si fui una niña muy social, aunque odiaba los deportes. Y mi imaginación también volaba, también tuve un amigo imaginario —si es que se podía contar a Edward como mi amigo imaginario—. No se preocupe, señora Elizabeth, yo también fui una niña rara. Le tenía miedo al agua. Todavía le temo.

—¡Oh! Eithan le tenía pavor al fuego. Es decir, _verdadero_ terror. Se ponía a llorar cuando encendía la estufa y salía corriendo y se escondía, y era peor cuando veía a su padre encender sus puros con fósforos. Luego no dejaba que Richard se le acercara, huía despavorido.

—¿De verdad? Él no me había dicho nada —acusé, cruzándome de brazos.

—Se le pasó con los años. Es imposible que siga con eso si fuma como un desgraciado.

En un intento de salvar a Eithan de la ira de su madre, cambié de tema.

—Y… dígame. ¿Cuándo cambió?

—Como a los cinco o seis años, no lo recuerdo bien, aunque fue un cambio radical. En realidad, fui yo quien se lo impuse, cuando comenzó a sacarme de mis casillas. Un día regresó del colegio y nos contó que una muchacha hermosa se le acercó y le dijo que algún día la recordaría. Lógicamente, mi primera impresión fue asustarme, pero después de que Eithan me contó que esta desconocida chica brillaba como diamantes y tenía los ojos como el oro supe que seguramente lo soñó en el preescolar. Le dije que esa amiga no era real y me decidí finalmente por inscribirlo a la fuerza en el club de deportes y Richard lo inscribió en música. Después de un tiempo olvidó todas esas ideas ridículas, comenzó a socializar con otros, siempre salía con sus amigos y participaba en actividades deportivas en la escuela. A partir de ahí si me dio unos cuantos problemas, tuve que ir a la oficina del director más de una vez, pero sus notas siempre fueron buenas. En el colegio fue un muchacho muy alegre, con muchos amigos.

Deseaba reírme para conservar las apariencias, en serio, pero las características físicas de la amiga imaginaria de Eithan daban golpes en mi cabeza; piel brillante y ojos dorados, rasgos propios de los vampiros de mis sueños y de mi Edward Cullen.

 _Edward, Edward…_

—¿Ya dejaron de decir idioteces de mí?

Eithan regresó de su largo paseo con la boca llena de algo que pude distinguir como pastelillos de chocolate. Colocó algunos encima de la mesita de centro, y nos hizo una seña que nos invitaba a comerlos.

—Pero apenas estábamos comenzando —protesté, llevándome un pastelillo a la boca.

—Están locas las dos. Ven conmigo, Alba, te enseñaré mi habitación.

—¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Eres un aguafiestas —argumenté con una torcida de ojos. Tiró de mi mano escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su habitación con una frustración falsa—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora pretendes aprovecharte de mí?

—Créeme, ninguna de mis fantasías contigo incluyen a la chismosa de mi madre en el piso de abajo.

Traté por un momento de fingir que la oración no me excitaba ni un poquito, pero resultó bastante imposible cuando me sostuvo contra él, besando mi cuello y rasguñando mis caderas.

—Vamos, quiero ver tus cosas —me aparté de él con suavidad, ignorando su gruñido reclamo. El antiguo cuarto de Eithan estaba dispuesto con una cama sencilla y una biblioteca, la cual había ocupado con unos cuantos libros, películas, consolas y videojuegos, junto con unos cuantos mangas y animes que se trajo de su casa en Chicago. También contaba con unos reproductores de música pequeñitos. Su habitación temporal cumplía con todas las características que identificaban a Eithan como un adolescente masculino moderno común y corriente, hasta que de pronto ya no lo era—. ¿Qué es eso?

Su mirada voló en la dirección que marcaba la mía. Había un matero pequeño de flores amarillas sobre la ventana.

—Son azaleas —contestó con timidez.

—Muy lindas. ¿De tus abuelos?

Su rostro se encendió de tal forma que por un breve instante me consideré mentalmente inestable. ¿Acababa de ruborizarse?

—No… son mías. Las traje, yo… me gustan las flores, me acostumbré a ser el único que las riega. A Elizabeth se le olvida, y no confiaba en que la vecina iría todos los días a regar las plantas de la casa así que me traje la mía —dijo nerviosamente, esquivando mi mirada de asombro.

¿"La mía", dijo?

—Eso es tan tierno, Eithan. Nunca en mi vida tendré que contratar un jardinero estando contigo.

Su rostro se transformó en una mueca amenazadora que oscureció sus ojos verdes. Tomó el folleto con el que estaba jugueteando desde hace unos instantes, y haciéndolo una bola, me lo tiró a la cabeza.

—Siga así, señorita. Ya seré yo quien se burle de último.

—Eres tan infantil —reproché, antes de que me tomara en brazos y me arrojara de bruces sobre su cama, haciéndome cosquillas y mordiendo mi oreja hasta que las risas eran tan fuertes que no podía respirar—. ¡Y violento! Tu mamá me contó que te metías en problemas en la secundaria. ¿Qué clase de cosas hacías?

—Ella es muy exagerada. Nunca fui tan estúpido, lo más alarmante que hice fue faltar a la escuela a veces, copiarme en clases, discutir con el profesor, derribar junto con unos amigos la puerta del salón y esconderla detrás del estante… Olvídate de eso último. Si fue bastante estúpido.

—Al menos no eras un bravucón que pateaba el trasero de los nerds de la banda y los obligabas a hacer tus tareas.

—Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con agredir a otros a menos que se lo merecieran. Tampoco me peleé nunca con nadie. Como mucho llegué a molestar algunos. Cosas inocentes. Una vez inmovilizamos a un chico en uno de los postes de la cancha con cinta adhesiva.

—¡¿Por qué harían eso?!

—Porque… ¿quién no lo haría? Era rarísimo.

—Tú también eres raro.

—Pero yo tengo estilo. Ellos si eran unos perdedores.

—¡Eres terrible! —le grité, golpeando su brazo.

Permanecimos tumbados durante media hora, continuando con nuestras anécdotas, pero las palabras de la señora Elizabeth no dejaban de hacer eco dentro de mi cabeza.

—Tu mamá me contó de tus sueños infantiles, y de tus retorcidas historias, también —sus manos se deslizaban distraídamente sobre mi cabello desde la raíz. Comenzaba a sospechar que estaba algo obsesionado con él—. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

Eithan refunfuñó un poco.

—Mi mamá es una tremenda cotilla. No, no me acuerdo de nada. Cosas de chiquillos, supongo.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni si quiera de tu amiga imaginaria?

—¿Cuál amiga imaginaria?

—Ya sabes, la chica de ojos dorados y de cuerpo brillante.

—Ah, esa. No, honestamente no me acuerdo de casi nada de las cosas que pensaba de niño. Seguro fueron tonterías.

—¿No te parece interesante? —quise insistir, ladeando la cabeza por la confusión.

—No.

—La descripción de la chica es parecida a la de uno de mis vampiros.

Por la forma en que retiró su cabeza de mi cuello y arrugó el entrecejo, supe que había finalmente captado su atención.

—Vaya, tienes razón.

—Sí. ¿Crees que la conozcamos de algún lado?

—Alba, eso es absurdo. Son tonterías que imaginé cuando era un niño. Y tú ves demasiadas películas —me empujó en la cabeza con un dedo—. Además, ¿qué clase de vampiros que se respetan brillan a la luz del sol?

Minutos más tarde me dediqué a detallar su guardarropa. No era un muchacho muy organizado, en vista de la pila de ropa indebidamente doblada en uno de los rincones. Así que, mientras organizaba cada una de sus camisetas sin dejar de reprenderlo por todo este desastre, me cercioré de la colección de corbatas colgando en uno de los ganchos.

—Son de mi padre, Elizabeth las trajo para regalárselas a mi abuelo —contestó Eithan a mi silenciosa pregunta.

—Me encantan. ¿Por qué no te las quedas? Te verás hermoso cuando seas un serio abogado.

Me di cuenta de que mi pregunta lo había incomodado. Se removió en la cama, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Yo… No las quiero. Prefiero comprar otras.

Me giré para enfrentarlo, esperando no estar siendo demasiado indiscreta con mis preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

Me pareció sumamente extraño cuando se mordió el labio. Jamás había pillado a Eithan ejecutando un gesto tan inconsciente, lo cual me hizo supone que, o dudaba en involucrarme a su privacidad, o tal vez se sentía nervioso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si todo estaba bien cuando, inesperadamente, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Interpreté la desesperación del acto con muchísima confusión, pero el ligero movimiento de sus hombros al sacudirse me hizo comprender que estaba llorando. En medio de mi pánico, arrojé las cosas al suelo y trastabillé hasta llegar a su lado.

—Eithan, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —detestaba que los nervios estimularan mi lado más estúpido.

—Estoy bien, sólo… Dios, Alba, _necesito_ decírselo a alguien. Esto me ha estado jodiendo la vida durante años.

—¿Qué cosa?

Suspiró y recobró su compostura, mirándome con ojos vidriosos, pero mortalmente serios.

—Maldita sea, Alba, lo extraño. No tienes idea de cuánto lo quiero, de cuánto lo necesito, pero no quiero ser como él. Todavía le tengo mucha rabia.

Mantuve mi boca cerrada para que pudiese organizar sus ideas, acariciando su mano en un consolador gesto de comprensión. A cambio, él besó el dorso de mi mano, seguido de mis labios.

—Un año antes del accidente, lo descubrí engañando a mamá con su secretaria, una jovencita de no más de veinticinco años. Lo sé porque fui a su trabajo para almorzar con él y no toqué la puerta al entrar, encontrándome a la mujer montándolo como a un caballo. Es prácticamente un cliché. Está de más decir que la discusión que tuvimos fue monumental, y estuve a punto de correr a decirle a mamá lo que pasaba, pero él me convenció de no hacerlo. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, y de verdad le creí cuando me dijo que acabaría con ese amorío. Me dediqué a vigilarlo durante los siguientes meses, y nuestra relación se vio tensa. Me daban ganas de vomitar nada más de mirarlo. Pero la culpa me estaba matando. Ver a mi mamá todos los días actuar como si nada y a mi papá fingir que era todo un caballero simplemente me revolvía las tripas.

"Un mes antes de que muriera lo esperé a escondidas, lo seguí cuando salió del edificio para almorzar, y lo encontré nuevamente con la misma mujer compartiendo un muy apasionado beso. Esa noche lo enfrenté de nuevo y amenacé con decirle a mamá toda la verdad, y le restregué en cara el ser despreciable que era. Alba, te juro que por un momento sentí el impulso de partirle la cara de un golpe, no me importaba que fuera mi padre. ¿Cómo podía engañarla a ella? ¿Una mujer que lo _adoraba_? Hoy en día agradezco no haber abierto la boca en ese entonces. ¿Qué sería de mamá si se hubiese enterado? ¿Hasta qué punto la dañaría?

Sus ojos llorosos me imploraban que lo comprendiera, que compartiera su dolor. Y así lo hice, sintiendo el pesar ajeno circular en mi interior.

Me arrodillé en el suelo frente a él, envolviendo su rostro con mis manos, llevando mis labios a los suyos para ofrecerle el más dulce de los besos y estrechándolo en mis brazos con fuerza para que pudiese desahogar su llanto sobre mi hombro.

 **…**

Una vez que Eithan pudo finalmente hacer catarsis, se reincorporó con toda la actitud de un hombre liberado. _Demasiado_ liberado. Cuando se desvió de la carretera para introducirse en el bosque, se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y saltó sobre mí, dando por culminada nuestra noche con un poco de sexo dentro del auto. No es que me queje.

Mi madre me envió a por víveres al día siguiente. El clima era un poco insoportable, pero todas las cosas indecorosas que quería que Eithan me hiciera sobre la encimera de la cocina fueron muy útiles a la hora de entrar en calor. Mi imaginación estaba volando más allá de la estratósfera cuando tropecé con una mujer en la sección de las zanahorias.

—¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Cuidado por dónde vas! —reprendió con una voz bastante chillona.

—¡Lo siento mucho, señora! —exclamé con preocupación, pero al alzar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, me quedé prendada de su rostro.

 _¡Mamá!,_ pensé, con toda la emoción de nuestro encuentro nublando mi juicio. _¡Mamá, mamá…!_

Pero esta mujer no era mi madre. Era una señora de tercera edad bastante hermosa, con unos espectaculares y brillantes ojos azules. Me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa, frotando su corta melena marrón perfectamente teñida.

—Está bien, cariño —respondió con voz serena, una diferente, mientras me observaba.

—No, no está bien —refuté con voz temblorosa, y algo parecido al escozor comenzó a irritarme los ojos _._

 _No es mi mamá,_ me repetí a mí misma, como si tuviese que recordármelo.

—No te preocupes, yo también estoy distraída —su mirada era triste, pero su actitud completamente radiante—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

—¿Qué? —balbuceé con aturdimiento.

—Tus ojos son exactamente iguales a los de mi hija. Es increíble —alzó la mano para acariciar el contorno de los suyos, repletos de líneas de expresión—. Que niña tan linda.

—Eh, gracias —respondí, confundida tanto por su comentario como por el elogio—. A lo mejor la conozco, es un pueblo pequeño. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No la conoces. Se llama Bella, murió hace mucho.

Mi cabeza se alzó con tanta velocidad que no sé cómo no me dio tortícolis. No existían muchas Bellas muertas en este pueblo.

—¿Bella Swan? —al destino le encantaba jugarse con la ironía. ¿Cómo se hubiese sentido esa señora si le dijera que por culpa de la estupidez de su hija, yo no podía dormir en paz? Pero, oh, me arrepentí tan rápidamente por mi indiscreción, que quise huir de la vergüenza a causa de su mirada enfada—. Rayos, lo siento mucho, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que…

—No me expliques nada, niña, no me extraña que su nombre sea popular por aquí. ¿Ves esas señoras de allá? No han dejado de chismorrear y mirarme como si se sintieran en el derecho de opinar acerca de mi vida. Cotorras entrometidas. Odio este pueblo. Si fuera por mí, no volvería nunca, pero tengo que hacerlo, se acerca el cumpleaños de Bella y vine a traerle flores.

—Oh, bueno, estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría —no es como si tuviese muchas opciones de respuesta de pésame; no alcanzaban palabras suficientes en el mundo que pudiesen consolar a una mujer que había perdido a su hija. Sin embargo, tenía este… poderoso e irracional impulso de abrazarla para reconfortarla, porque verla tan desdichada me estaba partiendo el corazón y eso no estaba bien, no era saludable apropiarme de las emociones ajenas.

 _Yo te conozco._

Me percaté de las latas esparcidas por el suelo, y me agaché para recogerlas y meterlas en el carrito.

—Honestamente, creo que lo que ella menos hubiese deseado es que viniera para acá —a juzgar por la sonrisa de su rostro, pareciera que su mente hubiese volado en dirección a unos recuerdos a los que yo no podía acceder—. Pero no podré venir en marzo a visitarla, así que he traído una enorme reserva de rosas.

Me resultaba demasiado perturbador observar lo emocionada que se encontraba por haberle traído flores a su hija muerta, pero no dije nada. Mis dedos se retorcían detrás de mi espalda con nerviosismo porque quería escapar de ella, de esta charla, de estos recuerdos que definitivamente no me pertenecían.

Sin embargo, antes de retirarme como la cobarde que era, me detuve, porque algo en la fecha llamó mi atención.

—¿Por qué marzo? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—El doce de marzo el aniversario de su muerte. Su padre y yo solemos hacer una pequeña misa —terminó de pagar su compra en efectivo y me dirigió una sonrisa de amabilidad—. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, preciosa, despreocúpate aquí, le pagaré a un empleado para que me ayude con las bolsas. Fue un gusto en conocerte.

Embargada en mi propio estupor, apenas logré asentir con la cabeza en despedida, observándola marchar en un paso irregular hasta su camioneta a través de la ventana. La sangre desapareció de mi rostro cuando sus últimas palabras empezaron a tener sentido.

El doce de marzo era mi cumpleaños.

...

Las manos me temblaron durante el resto del camino.

Mientras conducía a casa, la posibilidad de que existiera una conexión directa entre mí y e Isabella Swan me daba vueltas y vueltas. Era sencillamente imposible para mi mente trastornada ignorar un descubrimiento como este. ¿Cómo es que no lo supe antes? Tendría que haberlo escuchado en algún momento, a pesar de que el incidente hubiese ocurrido hace casi veinte… no, dieciocho años, si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que la fecha de su muerte coincidía con la de mi nacimiento. Las personas raramente recordarían ese tipo de detalles. A lo mejor alguien me lo había mencionado, pero era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. O tal vez nadie lo recordaba. No lo sabía.

Los sueños, las pesadillas, la fobia al agua. ¿Y sí…?

 _¡No pienses en eso!_

No pienses en eso.

Apreté con fuerza mis manos sobre el volante, anticipando la llegada del ataque de pánico que podría costarme la vida si no prestaba atención a la carretera.

Doce de marzo. ¿Cuántas personas en el pueblo recordarían la fecha exacta de su muerte? Amigos cercanos que vivieran en el pueblo, alguno que otro habitante de La Push… Las malas lenguas del pueblo pudieron haber alcanzado mis oídos ingenuos. Tenía que haberlo escuchado por accidente, porque no creía que alguien fuese lo suficientemente cruel como para decirme en mi cara que mi nacimiento era un mal augurio o que estaba maldita por el simple hecho de nacer el día de su muerte. Mi madre sería incapaz de decírmelo, principalmente. Los únicos que sabían de mi cumpleaños eran mis compañeros del instituto, y a ninguno de nosotros podría importarnos menos la muerte de la loca Swan. Las pesadillas, los sueños, todo sería producto de mi traumatizada mente tras enterarme de alguna forma que en este momento no podía llegar a recordar, el día y el año que nos vinculaba. Yo era sólo eso: una niña incrédula, supersticiosa, y algo mal de la cabeza. Sólo eso.

 _No pienses en eso._

 _No pienses en eso._

 _No pienses en eso._

Y entonces... los recuerdos comenzaron.

* * *

(Re-editado. 30/12/2016)

 _Aclaratoria:_ _Según lo que entendí leyendo Luna Nueva, el 12 de marzo fue la fecha en la que Bella se arrojó del acantilado, debido a que el intento de suicidio de Edward se llevó a cabo tres días después en el 15 de marzo, Día de San Marcos._

 **A ver... ¿qué tal?** ¡Les dije que la acción estaba por comenzar!

 **SE ACABÓ EL JUEGUITO** , así que finalmente nos ponemos serios en esta historia. Les aconsejo cargar palomitas y chocolates para el **próximo sábado** , porque **la siguiente actualización** será bastante impactante.

Como dije en algún momento, **le enviaré adelanto** a quienes me lo pidan **en los reviews.**

 **Creo que es todo. ¡Espero sus reviews!** Recuerden que estoy respondiendo a dudas que tengan.

Sin más que decir.

 _ **Vicky.**_

 ** _PD:_** como siempre, quiero agradecer por sus reviews _a_ _PititaMasenSwan, Luisamarie22, .9, CataAlarcon, Ayer Dormi, Little Whitiee, Lady Stew, Yoliki, pili, mariees , Isis Janet, Emma Emmav, Krom, Cullen-21-gladys, lunaweasleycullen14 , GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Dess Cullen, MonZe Pedroza, Serena Princesita Hale, somasosa,_ y todos los "guest". Sus comentarios me motivan, chicas.


	12. Chapter 11: The Cliff

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **The Cliff**

 **A.**

La Universidad de Case Western Reserve iniciaría clases pronto, empujando a Eithan a apresurar su registro e ingreso. Pero el traslado de Eithan apenas comenzaba: debía efectuar una primera parada en Chicago para finalizar su mudanza, antes de abordar un último vuelo rumbo a Ohio, directo a su residencia.

Nuestra verdadera despedida nos había reunido en un encuentro suave, lento, e incluso dulce. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para apreciar cada centímetro, cada rincón de nosotros, como memorizando un largo mapa con la palma de nuestras manos y la punta de nuestra lengua. Pensé en todo lo que tendría que soportar antes de volver a tenerlo de esa forma conmigo, deseándome como lo había hecho. Siempre me había considerado una muchacha madura, me había preparado a mi misma para no malinterpretar los sentimientos en las pasiones adolescentes, pero esto era diferente. Lo que había desarrollado con Eithan… era extraterrenal, lo suficientemente intenso como para arrebatarme el aliento. Como un lazo que me afianzaba a él con acero.

Lo quería conmigo. Para siempre.

Cuando lo vi depositar sus cosas en el maletero, había temblado, y me había puesto de puntillas y lo había besado desesperadamente entre lágrimas, aferrándome con fuerza de su cuello porque sentía que la Tierra había perdido toda su estabilidad.

—Te extrañaré —sollocé, arrugando con mis puños la fina tela de su franela favorita. " _I don't need sex._ _My government FUCKS ME every day_ ", tenía grabado.

—Yo te extrañaré más —me acarició el rostro con sus manos—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te juro que lucharé por esto.

Luego, me había estrechado en sus brazos con fuerza y jurado su fidelidad en mi oído, asegurando que, pasara lo que pasara, era la mujer más especial que había conocido y que había iluminado todo su mundo. Y entonces, se fue.

La posibilidad de que Eithan me dejara se había convertido en uno de mis más profundos temores. Era como un pequeño monstruo, albergando pacientemente en las profundidades de mi existencia misma.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron al la escena de ruptura del bosque. El dolor que padecía en mis sueños cada vez que Edward Cullen negaba sus sentimientos hacia mí era una cosa, pero sentirlo en la vida real, con Eithan… no sabía hasta que punto me dolería si algún día se hastiaba de mí.

Una sacudida se alojó en mis huesos al recordar mi experiencia con la madre de Isabella. No fui capaz de contarle a nadie lo que me sucedió durante los cinco días posteriores a mi reunión con ella, ni si quiera a Eithan. Padecí en silencio, haciendo frente a la chica que acosaba mis sueños, mi mente y mi cordura.

Todo empezó el día en el que me encontré con su madre. Esa noche, con asombro, descubrí su nombre. Brotó de mis labios como un enigma, cuando me encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama, trenzando lentamente mi cabello con la mirada fija en la luna: Renée Dwyer. Probablemente lo había escuchado en algún momento, pero no sabía decir de dónde, simplemente _lo supe._ Así como también supe el color exacto de su cabello bajo el tinte, el número de tazas que ingería al día, qué días de la semana utilizaba fragancias cítricas, y de cuál color prefería las cortinas de satén de su sala. El verde. Su color favorito era el verde. Como el collar de esmeraldas que cargaba ese día.

Recordar a esa mujer trajo consigo una nueva ronda de imágenes mentales. Me mordí el labio con fuerza hasta que sangró por dentro, deseando que una energía defensora las ahuyentara de mi vida, pero los esfuerzos parecían en vano.

Decidí dar un paseo para despejarme. Lloviznaba, como de costumbre, y presté atención en no resbalar con mis botas impermeables mientras caminaba en dirección a la camioneta. Antes de abrir la puerta, la observé con detenimiento. Mi pickup no era la gran cosa; había sido un regalo de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis por parte de un buen amigo de mi madre, aunque yo estaba segura de que ese sujeto sólo deseaba deshacerse de ella. En ese entonces, a diferencia de mi mamá, yo no trabajaba ni contaba con ningún medio de transporte, por lo que a pesar de su prehistórica apariencia y ruidoso motor, me pareció más razonable aceptarla que gastar parte del fondo de mi universidad en comprar un auto nuevo. No me arrepentía en lo absoluto de la decisión.

Mientras la estudiaba, pensé en una camioneta diferente. Era roja en vez de azul, e igualmente desgastada, y por alguna razón sabía que se trataba de una Chevrolet muy antigua. Me pareció extremadamente natural imaginarme a mi misma sobre ella en compañía de un más joven y delgado Jacob Black, o siendo la copiloto de Edward cuando la conducía en mi lugar. Evocaciones borrosas de rastros, deformes, pero reales. Ahí estaban.

Me monté sobre la vieja Studebaker y conduje hasta estacionar frente al instituto, rememorando mis momentos más felices. La cafetería del instituto era uno de los escenarios más usuales en mis sueños, así que eché el espaldar hacia atrás para proporcionarme comodidad, mientras me concentré a pensar. Extrañaba a mis compañeros de clase, alegres, unidos, vivaces, y recordando las instalaciones, las aulas y mi anterior rutina, brotaron nuevos presentimientos del lugar y nuevos extraños recuerdos.

Eran estudiantes, emergiendo de las profundidades del olvido como una familia de fantasmas; eran _mis amigos,_ pero no los que estudiaron conmigo hasta hace unos meses. Eran otros, y aunque no conocía sus nombres, si recordaba sus rostros, sus voces, sus sonrisas.

Espectros del pasado, acechándome desde los rincones más insólitos de mi memoria.

Vestigios de lo que parecía ser una antigua vida.

Curiosamente, Renée Dwyer no fue la que determinó qué posición iba a adoptar con respecto a mi situación. De hecho, lo que me hizo considerar la posibilidad de estar vinculada a su hija de una forma sobrenatural fue el momento en el que me sentí extrañamente familiarizada con un tremendo repudio hacia Forks cuando, al día siguiente de la partida de Eithan, me asomé por mi ventana y contemplé los árboles, los helechos, la grama, los musgos. Todo era de un asqueroso y desesperante color verde, como si un alienígena hubiese vomitado sobre todo _._ No era propio de mí percibirlo de ese modo, yo amaba mi pueblo, pero el pensamiento vino a mi cabeza tan despectivamente que supe que ese rencor no venía de mí.

Venía de _ella._

¿De verdad cargaba con el alma de Isabella Swan?

Me estremecí al pensarlo. ¡Era tan frustrante! Experimentar emociones que no me pertenecían, lidiar con el presentimiento de haber visto y hecho cosas que en verdad no había hecho, de imaginar escenarios no visitados y personas que no conocía y que sin embargo recordaba. Mi lado racional me rogaba que no me derrumbara, que todo lo que me estaba pasando no era más que ficción. Pero los anormales recuerdos que enfrentaba parecían tan auténticos que no estaba segura de que se tratara de una fantasía.

Y estos recuerdos no estaban conformados por elementos concretos o estructurados, eran más bien imágenes con una secuencia dispareja y desorganizada, pero muy reales, muy plasmadas. Me la había pasado dando vueltas por el pueblo para ver si lograban aflorar nuevas experiencias, paseándome de aquí a allá por el supermercado, por el instituto, por los bosques, y demonios, todo resultaba tan agobiante que apenas podía mantenerme en una pieza. ¿Estaría volviéndome loca? Creo me sentía un poco loca, porque, ¿qué clase de persona mentalmente cuerda estaría planificando violentar la propiedad privada del antiguo jefe de policía del pueblo para buscar pistas de su hija muerta?

La casa del señor Swan se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, por lo que localizarla no fue para nada difícil. Todo el mundo sabía donde vivía, incluso yo. Aparqué a una distancia prudencial, de modo que el hombre no sospechara de mi pickup.

Nunca me había molestado en si quiera mirar la fachada del hogar de Charlie Swan hasta ahora. La casita era tan insípida como la mayoría de las del pueblo, pero el color verde pálido de la madera me hizo sentir inexplicablemente molesta y fuera de lugar. Sabía que debajo de toda esa pintura había color blanco incluso cuando nunca antes me había fijado en ella para comprobarlo, y odiaba a quien se le habría ocurrido de arruinarla de ese modo. Toqué el timbre dos veces y me escondí entre los arbustos. Al no sentir señales de movimiento, me detuve frente a un árbol cuya altura alcanzaba la ventana de la habitación de Isabella.

Ni si quiera me molesté en preguntarme cómo demonios sabía todo eso, necesitaba estar lo más lúcida posible para poder hacer esta locura. Me puse a estudiar el árbol mientras amarraba mi cabello con una coleta, calculando por cuál ángulo sería más apropiado apoyar por primera vez el pie. Cuando descubrí una pequeña depresión en uno de los costados, evité pensármelo mucho para no arrepentirme: me afinqué del sitio y me impulsé hacia arriba para sujetarme de una rama. Repetí la misma improvisada maniobra con extremo cuidado, pero dándome prisa para no ser descubierta, hasta que me encontré a la misma altura de la ventana, como a seis metros del suelo.

Me sentí muy decepcionada al notar que la distancia de más o menos un metro que me separaba de la ventana junto con la cortina semi-cerrada no me dejaron distinguir nada de lo que hubiese dentro de ese cuarto. Apenas pude notar el color amarillento del edredón de la cama y una mesita de noche con un marco de fotografía, pero a esta distancia, me resultaba difícil detallarla.

Me las arreglé para bajar sin matarme, aunque en el proceso, mis manos y mis uñas padecieron la furia de la corteza del árbol. Mis palmas ardían como un demonio cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, pero el dolor fue desplazado por mi frustración al no haber conseguido lo que quería. Supongo que hurgar exitosamente en propiedad ajena sólo se veía en las películas y las series de televisión.

Furiosa, seguí conduciendo hacia las afueras del pueblo, sopesando otras alternativas a la solución de mi problema. Con la adrenalina desapareciendo de mi sistema y mi integridad moral fuera de peligro, podía ponerme a pensar de nuevo en todo este retorcido asunto y mi siguiente paso. La casa de Los Cullen había sido demolida muchos años atrás, por lo que curiosear en la misma no era una elección. Ahora que había quemado todas mis alternativas y lugares pasables, sólo me quedaba una opción: volver a La Push.

Por obvias razones, Jacob Black era el único sujeto disponible y emocionalmente estable que podía proporcionarme información sobre Isabella. Ni si quiera se me ocurría una buena forma de abordar el tema sin parecer una completa desquiciada. Si Charlie Swan me hubiese corrido de su casa si me hubiese atrevido a importunarlo con un exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre su hija muerta, no imaginaba que la respuesta de Jacob fuera diferente. Probablemente terminaría echándome de la reserva con cuatro gritos bien merecidos.

Los empleados se alegraron de verme entrar al punto en el que casi se ponen a gritar. Después de haber saludado y abrazado a todos, me dirigí a la caja, sin sorprenderme de ver Alex jugando con su celular. Su mirada pareció iluminarse cuando alzó la cabeza y me vio para frente a él, haciéndole morisquetas.

—¡Alba! Niña, ¿cómo has estado? Pensé que no volverías más nunca.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se aproximó para abrazarme. Alex era tan alto como Eithan, por lo que terminé rodeando su cintura, contenta y a la vez extrañada por su eufórico recibimiento. No sabía que me quisiera tanto.

—¡Hola, Alex! ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡Claro que iba a volver!

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—En una semana. Empiezo clases el primero de octubre.

—Te extrañaremos.

Alex era como una versión joven y más pálida de Jacob, e igualmente guapa. Su piel no era tan canela, sino más bien de un trigueño suave, con los ojos más oscuros y un pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla. Si no lo hubiese conocido tan bien durante todos estos meses, probablemente seguiría pensando que es muy bien parecido. Pero él era para mí algo así como un hermano muy, muy molesto.

—Y yo a ustedes —hice una pausa, dudando—. Hum, Alex, ¿tu papá está por aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Se fue hace un rato para resolver un problema, pero volverá más tarde.

—Ah, de acuerdo —mi decepción fue seguramente muy notable—, volveré dentro de un rato pero si lo ves, dile que estaré por la playa y que necesito hablar con él, por favor.

—Seguro, hermosa —me guiñó un ojo. Lo más aplaudible de Alex era su completa falta de interés a ser entrometido.

Caminé por la arena, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando. Sí, las últimas noches me había sometido a la absurda idea de estar experimentado retazos de una vida ajena (en vista de no querer aceptar una seria enfermedad mental), y si mi misión era identificar la veracidad de mis supuestos recuerdos, ¿cómo demonios iba a lograrlo si la mayoría de ellos contaba con la participación de vampiros inmortales y licántropos adolescentes? ¿Cómo podría distinguir cuáles eran ciertos y cuáles no cuando las leyendas de La Push no hacían más que entorpecerlo con toda su estupidez paranormal? Tendría que esperar a que el jefe volviera para poder sacarle un poco de información más realista, si es que conseguía tener éxito. Pero, de no ser así, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer para seguir recordando?

Mi mirada viajó hacia los acantilados.

Sabía que era probablemente la idea más estúpida de todo el mundo tomando en cuenta mi terror a las aguas, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que aflorara sentimientos más intensos que el miedo, ¿y qué mejor que hallándome frente a frente con mi mayor temor? A lo mejor surgirían nuevas respuestas, y respuestas era lo que necesitaba.

Regresé a mi camioneta casi corriendo y conduje en dirección al pueblo, pero no tomé la vía que me llevaría hasta ahí, sino que me desvié por la carretera en dirección al sur hasta que me encontré por encima de la playa, a la altura de los acantilados que bordeaban toda la costa. Todo el camino lo conocía muy bien. No era la primera vez que me entraba la curiosidad de querer asomarme por encima de la playa, aunque normalmente me limitaba a observar el espectacular Océano Pacífico perderse en el horizonte, sin acercarme ni una pisca a los peligrosos bordes de los acantilados. Pero supongo que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, así que tendría que obligarme a acercarme todo lo posible a la punta, a ver si eso despertaba algo en mí.

La intuición fue la que me trajo hasta este momento, porque cuando me encontré en la saliente más alta de todas, a tan solo dos metros del borde de la roca, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no por el miedo a caer.

El alma se me fue a los pies.

Me hallaba en la escena de la historia, justo en el lugar donde Isabella Swan decidió acabar con su vida al arrojarse por el precipicio, tantos años atrás. Simplemente lo supe, como uno más de mis presentimientos y sensaciones más extrañas. Fue una pura revelación. Sabía dónde estaba porque ya lo había visitado _antes,_ no sólo en mis sueños.

Dentro de mí estalló una catástrofe. Podía sentir la carga eléctrica en el aire, el viento alborotando mis cabellos, el azote de la lluvia que había decidido hacer aparición, y absolutamente todo lo había experimentado. Fue allí cuando el miedo causado por el descubrimiento fue reemplazado por el terror, al encontrarme a tan sólo unos pasos de mi muerte.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía a causa de los temblores, del frío, del pánico, y las lágrimas y la lluvia apenas me permitían distinguir el camino cuando me acerqué al borde y miré hacia el vacío, donde las olas se rompían entre ellas y bañaban las rocas con la espuma. Aquello fue suficiente para toda una vida. La sangré huyó de mi rostro, sentí nauseas, y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo de vuelta a mi seguridad, una voz me susurró al oído:

 _Bella._

Me quedé helada. Yo reconocía esa voz, ese matiz suave, aterciopelado. Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando discerní finalmente de quien se trataba.

Era el hombre que me había abandonado, el que me había roto el corazón, el que me había incitado a cometer esta locura dieciocho años atrás, llevándome a la muerte.

Era la voz de mi asesino.

—¿Edward? —siseé, prisionera de mi propia demencia.

 _Por favor, no lo hagas._

 _¿Hacer qué?,_ pensé, sin fuerzas para poder hablar.

 _No te atrevas a saltar._

¿De qué estaba hablando? No pretendía hacerlo. ¿Saltar? Sólo quería echar un vistazo. Yo no iba a saltar. Yo le tengo miedo a las alturas, al océano. Yo no iba a saltar. Yo no iba a saltar… yo…

Yo voy a saltar. ¿No era para lo que vine, en primer lugar? Mi intención era ponerme en peligro, escuchar a Edward de nuevo, ¿no? Lo de las motos había sido excitante y además funcionó, pero necesitaba algo más peligroso si quería escuchar a Edward. Jacob dijo que se zambulliría conmigo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con la manada rastreando a Victoria. Billy me había asegurado que Jacob podía cuidarse perfectamente, así que mi preocupación se centraba en adormecer temporalmente mi sufrimiento, más que en el miedo de que fuera asesinado por una vampira vengativa. Yo sólo quería disfrutar un rato, ¿debía renunciar a ésta diversión sólo porque Jake no estaba disponible para acompañarme? Era la única forma de que Edward estuviese conmigo. Porque él me había dejado, porque no me quería.

No fui suficiente para él.

 _Nunca fui suficiente para ti,_ le recordé, sintiendo un agujero en el pecho tan desgarrador que me hizo encogerme. Siempre supe que no estaba a su altura, que Edward merecía algo mucho mejor que yo. ¿De verdad esperaba que se quedara conmigo para siempre? ¿Cómo iba él a hacerlo, cuando yo nunca tuve nada mejor que darle? ¿Cómo lo voy a culpar de dejarme, si yo no fui más que una tonta humana frágil y endeble, un micro-episodio más de su larga inmortalidad?

Detuve mis histéricos sollozos y me puse analizar todo con más calma. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de escuchar su voz de nuevo, una aventura más. ¿Por qué llorar en un momento tan alegre como este?

Sonreí, levantando los brazos.

 _Esto es una ilusión,_ advirtió, cuando estuve a punto de tirarme de cabeza. _Tienes que retirarte._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Esto no es real._

 _Claro que sí_ , respondí, confundida.

 _No, no lo es. Alba,_ empleo mi otro nombre. (¿Desde cuándo tenía dos nombres?). _Esto no es real._

Esto no es real.

Esto no es real.

Esto no es real.

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _Eres yo,_ esta vez, quien me habló no fue Edward. Era una voz femenina, una que no reconocí como mía. Sin embargo, supe que se trataba de mi misma. ¿Cómo podía esa conclusión tener algún sentido?

Lloré. No podía respirar.

 _Eso no es cierto._

 _Claro que lo es. Somos una sola persona._

 _No. Esta es mi vida. Todo es mío._

 _Nuestro,_ corrigió.

 _No..._

Había soportado mucho tiempo sin respirar, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. La debilidad venció y se me doblaron las rodillas, impulsándome hacia adelante...

Y caí por el abismo. Atravesé la superficie de las heladas aguas con un impacto que casi me hace perder la conciencia.

Esta vez no tuve oportunidad de luchar. Ni si quiera pude encontrar mi salida a la superficie, porque el pánico y el miedo abarrotaron mis músculos, impidiéndome defenderme del embate de la corriente de la marea, el cual me arrastraba de un lado a otro sin dirección aparente como si fuese un simple harapo. Era más horrible que en mis peores pesadillas, sólo que esta vez no se trataba de un sueño.

Mi caída no era ficticia. Yo no iba a despertar.

El tener a la muerte aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina desbloqueó absolutamente todo lo que mi mente se había empeñado en reprimir durante tanto tiempo, y mientras me hundía en las profundidades, no pude evitar maldecir al destino por la irónica y cruel forma de jugar sus piezas. Ahora que lo veía todo con claridad, comprendía que acababa de perderlo todo, y sólo porque mi terquedad no me dejó ver más allá de mi egoísmo. Si no me hubiese empeñado en remover lo remoto… si tan sólo hubiese ignorado todo lo que me pasaba…

El universo me brindó la ventaja de desconocer todo el daño a mis espaldas para así ser genuinamente feliz. Pude haber cumplido mis sueños como una mujer normal: tener un futuro, amar y ser amada, pero lo desperdicié por completo. Y ahora que moriría, no existían motivos que me impidieran no recordar mi pasado. ¿Era este mi castigo por haber desaprovechado esta segunda oportunidad? ¿Morir llena de arrepentimientos?

Supongo que me lo merecía.

No importaba mi presenta o mi pasado. Mi vida como Isabella Swan ya no significaba nada. Este era el final.

Invertí tanto tiempo imaginando los rostros de mi antigua familia que apenas pude preocuparme por mi madre, quien se destrozaría cuando se enterara de que había muerto. Tampoco volví a escuchar la voz de Edward, aunque honestamente ya no me importaba. Cuando el agua inundó mis pulmones, el miedo que me llenó no se debió al simple conocimiento de que mi vida se acabaría. Mi miedo a morir se debía a que iba a estar sin _él_. ¿Por qué esperé a estar al borde de la muerte para darme cuenta de cuánto lo amaba?

Era él, era Eithan, era el brillo en sus ojos y la alegría de su risa. Había encontrado al amor, y una vez más, era condenada a perderlo para siempre. Y ahora que no estaríamos juntos, lamenté profundamente no haber hecho más por estar con él. Aparentemente estaba destinada a perder al amor de mi vida en cualquiera de mis existencias.

Me aferré a su imagen con todo mi esfuerzo mientras me desvanecía, pero no tuve tiempo de despedirme.

Sólo… me dejé ir.

…

Mi primera sensación al recobrar la conciencia, fue una dura opresión sobre mi pecho.

—¡Resiste! —alguien gritaba, más no me encontraba lo suficientemente lúcida todavía para diferenciar quien era, porque mi cuerpo estaba demasiado concentrado en expulsar automáticamente el líquido que me quemaba los pulmones y llenaba mi garganta. Ni si quiera las fuertes y constantes embestidas sobre mi pecho y mi espalda eran lo suficientemente dolorosas como para distraerme de sobrevivir.

Sentí un contacto abrasador sobre mi boca y mis pulmones hínchanse de aire, lo cual ayudó que escupiera más agua.

—Por favor, no te mueras, no te mueras. ¡Por favor!

¿Cómo no hacerlo? El mundo me daba vueltas y vueltas, como si el agua todavía estuviese zarandeando mi cuerpo con el fin de desgarrarlo, y un sonido insistente aturdía mis oídos. ¿Serían estas mis últimas alucinaciones, producto de la falta de oxígeno?

Pero no, yo ya no estaba en el agua, sino boca abajo, vomitando como si no hubiese mañana. Entonces, cuando sentí que ya no quedaba nada más que el inaguantable ardor de la sal en mi interior, me desplomé inmóvil, apenas sintiendo el momento en el que me dieron la vuelta y aquél calor delicioso me presionó la garganta.

De pronto fui consciente del frío punzante que me envolvía y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sintiendo el suave choque de algo sobre mi cara. Aun llovía.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó esa voz angustiada que esta vez sí reconocí. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome a un empapado Jacob a centímetros de mi rostro—. Alba, cariño, ¿estás bien?

No le respondí, mi interior dolía como el ácido, pero logré asentir con la cabeza.

—Te sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Te llevaré al hospital.

—No —grazné, tosiendo todavía más agua. Mi mano se aferró débilmente sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo—, no me dejes.

Jacob dudó con un rostro fantasmagórico, sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro, pero me obligué a cerrar los ojos de nuevo porque las molestas sacudidas de mi cuerpo no me dejaban enfocar la vista. Fue después de unos segundos que entendí que los temblores ya no venían de mí, sino de él.

—No voy a dejarte, pero necesitas ver a un doctor.

—Tengo frío… —mis dientes castañeaban tanto que no tenía fuerzas para explicarle que su cuerpo ardía como una llama y que lo único que deseaba era sentir calor. ¿Cuándo se había puesto así de caliente, que no me di cuenta?

Intenté rodearlo con los brazos, presionando hacia mí, pero el desfallecimiento hizo que cayeran inertes a mis costados. No obstante, Jacob comprendió mis intenciones, sentándose sobre la arena y envolviéndome con su enorme cuerpo para empezar a mecerme.

Permanecimos así no sé por cuánto tiempo. La calidez anormal que irradiaba su tacto me ayudó ignorar el azote de la lluvia sobre nuestros cuerpos, y creo que por un minuto llegué a quedarme dormida, pero me desperté cuando lo escuché sollozar junto a mi oído.

—Alex me dijo que me estabas buscando y que estarías en la playa —comentó, estremeciéndose—, cuando no te vi, yo sólo… tuve un presentimiento. Entonces te escuché gritar y corrí a salvarte —su voz se elevó una octava—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Alba? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cometer semejante estupidez? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo jodidamente peligroso que es esto?

—F-fue sin querer —repuse, tratando de mirarlo.

—¡¿Que fue sin querer?! ¡Pudiste acabar muerta, niña! _¡Muerta!_

Ahora me sacudía con brusquedad, sin dejar de observarme con unos ojos colmados de locura, y yo sin tener ni si quiera la fuerza de protestarle que con tanto zarandeo iba a terminar de inducirme más nauseas. Sólo me le quedé viendo, deseando explicarle qué me pasaba, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento? Podría jurar que me estaba muriendo, pero aquí estaba… ¿Cómo…?

Me concentré en pensar en el momento en el que me caí, pero era como si una enorme pantalla negra se interpusiera entre mí y cualquier cosa en mi memoria. Estaba tan desorientada que apenas podía percibir quien era yo y quien era él, porque la cabeza me dolía como si un bloque de concreto estuviese sobre ella. Lo único que sabía era que hasta hace un momento estuve a punto de ahogarme.

—¿Viniste solo? —fue lo que logré decir.

El arrugó el gesto.

—¿Qué? Sí.

—L-la corriente era muy fuerte —tartamudeé—. Bajo esas circunstancias, sería imposible que alguien m-me hubiese sacado por su cuenta. Pero tú pudiste.

No me contestó. De hecho, creo que estaba demasiado desorientado para prestarme atención. Su pecho sólo subía y bajaba.

No sé qué me pasó. Podría jurar que no era yo quien manipulaba mi cuerpo cuando extendí la mano y la coloqué sobre su mejilla, obligándolo a corregir esa mirada perdida y distante para que la posara sobre mi rostro. Y entonces ya no veía al viejo Jacob Black, dueño de un negocio y padre de familia, mi tutor y mi jefe. Una imagen completamente distinta me llegó a la cabeza: otro Jacob _,_ un chico desgarbado de dieciséis años de sonrisa radiante y fidelidad infinita. Ese era el muchacho que me salvó de mil maneras cuando nadie pudo hacerlo, el que me sostuvo la mano en los días más duros y juró que jamás me dejaría.

Pero, no entiendo, el Jacob que estaba frente a mí era diferente al de mis recuerdos. El Jacob de mi mente era jovencísimo y éste se veía mayor. Aunque, ¡claro! Debo estar confundida, porque yo lo conocí apenas hace unos meses… ¿no? Era imposible que lo conociese cuando tenía esa edad… ¿o sí? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, solía ayudarlo a reparar las motocicletas… (¿mis motocicletas?) en su garaje. Vaya, ¿hace cuánto de eso? ¿Desde cuándo yo tenía motos? ¿Por qué lucía tan joven? ¿Qué edad tenía él?

Mi cabeza punzó de nuevo, impidiéndome concentrarme. No entendía nada, no lograba organizar mi cabeza.

 _Él solía tener pelo largo._

—G-gracias.

Me miraba petrificado, sin si quiera respirar. La única señal de vida venía de la chispa intuitiva de sus ojos, más no me respondió, de nuevo. Logró reaccionar segundos luego, colocando sus brazos debajo de mi cuerpo y alzándome como si fuese una muñeca de trapo antes de ponerse a trotar

—Te llevaré a casa.

El camino estuvo rodeado de nuestro silencio mientras conducía. Yo tiritaba, e incluso estuve a punto de quedarme rendida de nuevo, pero Jacob me despabiló cuando nos encontramos frente a mi casa. Mi mamá me dijo no tenía turno esta noche, así que esperaba que estuviese más dormida que un oso en plena hibernación.

—Gracias por salvarme… —le sonreí débilmente, modulando la claridad en mi voz—. Me gustaría poder decir más, pero estoy agotada. Prometo llamarte mañana.

—Ey ey, aguarda ahí, Alba. ¿Esperas entrar sola y como si nada? Voy contigo, me aseguraré de que tu madre te cuide bien esta noche.

Su amenaza hizo que recobrara un poco más la conciencia.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle lo que pasó —amenacé.

—Te acabas de tirar por un maldito acantilado. ¿De verdad esperas que no le diga nada a tu madre?

—¡Mamá se morirá de la angustia si se entera! ¡Por favor, Jake!

Ambos fruncimos el ceño. Jamás me había dirigido a él por su diminutivo.

¿O sí?

—Escúchame bien, chiquilla. Lo que acabas de hacer ha sido la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasó con Bella por hacer esa maldita tontería y cómo terminó. Así que seme honesta, porque no encuentro ninguna otra explicación para que hicieras tremenda locura. ¿Acaso intentabas suicidarte?

Jacob parecía dispuesto a internarme él mismo en una clínica con todo el gusto del mundo, lo cual me estaba empezando a enfurecer, pero fue la mención de Bella lo que llamó mi atención y puso a mi cerebro en marcha de nuevo.

 _"Eres yo"_ , me había dicho… ¿Quién?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Alba? —insistió Jacob, aturdiéndome.

¿Qué por qué lo hice? Lo hice porque necesitaba escuchar a Edward.

No, lo hice porque estaba buscando respuestas.

No, no. Yo no salté nunca, fue un accidente. Yo sería incapaz de saltar voluntariamente.

 _Yo si salté._

—Te dije que fue un accidente —la cabeza me daba vueltas—. Quería echar un vistazo, pero me resbalé y caí. Lo siento mucho Jacob, de verdad. Estoy bien, prometo llamarte mañana y explicarte todo con calma pero ahora necesito descansar o te juro que me voy a caer en cualquier momento. Por favor no le digas a mamá. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Él dudó, sin dejar de examinarme, pero creo que fueron mis lágrimas lo que le hicieron dejar de estar a la defensiva.

—Ey, Alba, está bien, has pasado por mucho, será mejor que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no decirle nada a tu mamá.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecida por su comprensión.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Cuando entré a mi casa mamá dormía, como lo supuse. Estaba tan agotada que yacer sobre el duro suelo del recibidor parecía una idea encantadora, pero debía preocuparme por mí salud si no quería despertar con una pulmonía. Mi mente se puso en modo automático: me deshice de las ropas mojadas y las metí en la lavadora, me duché con agua caliente y restregué mi cuerpo con jabón hasta que la piel comenzó a resecarse porque no podía soportar ni una pizca de sal encima. Los minuciosos cuidados capilares que hasta ahora le habían otorgado a mi cabello un aspecto sano y brillante me importaron un bledo, me eché un montón de champú, salí de la ducha, me puse ropa limpia y me oculté bajo el grueso edredón. Ni si quiera supe cuando me quedé rendida a tal punto que no tuve sueños en toda la noche.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando me encontré a mi madre en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Somnolienta, me detuve a comprobar la hora en el pequeño reloj del radio para descubrir que eran las doce del mediodía. Había dormido como diecisiete horas.

—Buenas mañanitas —se burló ella con sarcasmo, revolviendo los espaguetis—. ¿Qué vas a querer? ¿Cereal o almuerzo?

—Cereal —contesté, rehacía a la idea de comer tan pesado todavía—. Buenos días, mami.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible. Tu cabello parece un nido de perros. ¿Dormiste con el pelo mojado de nuevo?

No le respondí, porque honestamente no lo recordaba. Creo que sí.

—¿Trabajas hoy?

—En la tarde, cariño. Me toca el turno nocturno hoy.

—Vale.

Me serví el desayuno y mastiqué con paciencia, lidiando con la pesadez de mis párpados. Dormir tantas horas sólo me volvía el ser más improductivo y flojo del universo. Cuando no resistí más el cansancio, me disculpé para volver a la cama.

—¿Otra vez, Alba? ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que cogí una gripe —argumenté, aunque probablemente lo haría, después de toda esa experiencia de ayer.

Mamá se aproximo para tocarme la frente.

—Si te da fiebre me llamas, nenita, aunque de todos modos creo que sabes qué hacer.

Al despertar de mi segundo letargo, eran las cinco de la tarde y aun me dolía la cabeza. No podía eliminar la desorientación de mi cuerpo y mi absoluto cansancio. De hecho, cuando llegué a la cocina, permanecí de pie frente al microondas durante casi un minuto pensando para qué me encontraba ahí en primer lugar. Cuando recordé que bajé a buscar una aspirina, me serví agua e ingerí la pastilla, y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

Reaccioné de inmediato, dándome palmaditas en la cara para despabilarme mientras corría escaleras arriba tropezando con todo lo que tenía en frente hasta encontrar una sudadera que cubriera mi desastrosa piyama.

—¡Un momento! —anuncié cuando bajaba, en caso de que el visitante creyera que no había nadie en casa, antes de abrir la puerta.

Primero fue la conmoción: el aire se me atoró en la garganta.

Ni mis sueños más reales le habían hecho justicia. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era más que una mujer sujeta a las infinitas limitaciones humanas, y esa criatura era tan desgarradoramente hermosa que las diferencias en nuestra naturaleza eran indiscutibles. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que pude deleitarme con una belleza como esa.

Mis rodillas temblaron cuando sus penetrantes ojazos dorados se clavaron en los míos.

El espació se torció y giró, tirando de mi cuerpo como si la gravedad se hubiese transformado, todo en una fracción de segundo. Cada uno de mis propósitos dejó de tener sentido porque comprendí que toda mi vida había permanecido completamente ciega.

Luego, vino el reconocimiento.

—Alice.

* * *

 **ChACHACHACHAN. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna se lo esperaba? ¡Por favor no me odien! *rueda en el suelo*.**

AL FIN Alice decidió aparecer. ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Como afectará eso la vida de Alba? Evidentemente lo sabrán en la próxima actualización. Por favor no olviden dejarme un **review** contándome que les pareció el capítulo. No saben cuanto me motiva e inspira leer sus comentarios. Como siempre, les aclaro que **estaré respondiendo dudas y enviando adelantos** a quienes me lo pidan.

Por otra parte, **¡Ya caaasi alcanzamos los 200 reviews!** ¡Wow! ¡No esperaba este recibimiento en la historia, gracias chicas! Como de costumbre, quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y agradecer por sus reviews a _MarieLizCS, GPCS. Sonitha Pico,_ Jazmín-Li, _DessCullen, LeslieCullenJb, Adriu, reinadenerds, MansenAbril, TsukihimePrincess, somasosa, Cullen-21-gladys, Andreagf17, Ayer Dormi, tary masen cullen , Little Whitiee, Isis Janet, Martu Vampira, Ale74, Emma Emmav, lunaweasleycullen14, GaLu Stark, Yoliki, Bella Cullen Halliwell, y pili, y los guest!_

Nota importante: Quiero aclarar que como la historia ya empezó a ponerse picante, necesito tiempo para organizar los siguientes capítulos porque ya estamos metiéndonos en información auténtica de la saga de Meyer y necesito preparar bien el esquema de los siguientes caps para no cometer equivocaciones futuras. Es probable que tarde más de la semana acordada hasta ahora en actualizar el siguiente capítulo debido a esto, pero, sin embargo, prometo que el siguiente capítulo será bueno, así que espero que sea suficiente para que mi cabeza no cuelgue durante el tiempo que tarde en actualizar (prometo que no pasará las dos semanas).

 **En vista de mi anuncio anterior, le enviaré adelantos a quienes me lo pidan en los reviews para que la espera sea soportable.**

Sin más que decir por ahora, ¡nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

 ** _Vicky._**

 ** _pd: en respuesta. mansenabril: no reconozco el fic y tampoco pude localizarlo :( a lo mejor fue eliminado de FF. Si quires adelantos, agrégame al FB, mi cuenta aparece en el perfil de FF. Sería más cómodo aclarar ls dudas por ese medio, en vista que no tienes cuenta en FF. Saludos!_**


	13. Chapter 12: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **The Meeting**

 **A**.

Alice fue la primera en romper en silencio.

—¿Me reconoces? —inquirió, con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto en la voz.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Que si te reconozco? ¡Oh, Alice! No sabes lo que… ¡No sabes cuánto…!

Sus duras manos me afirmaron antes de que mi cuerpo diera contra el suelo. Apenas podía controlar los sollozos cuando me sostuvo con el mismo esfuerzo que a una pluma y nos acomodó en el sofá, conmigo a su lado. No me restringí de envolver los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, ni si quiera cuando su temperatura me causó un estremecimiento.

Me permitió llorar todo lo que quise sobre su hombro, inmóvil hasta el punto en que por un momento pensé que estaba desahogándome con una estatua. Y a pesar de mi euforia, no pude evitar disfrutar este momento como si se tratara del último. Mi cuerpo parecía reconocer que pasó demasiado tiempo desde que experimentó esta sensación e inhaló este perfume, empujándolo desconsoladamente a celebrar que al fin lo tenía de vuelta.

Después de un rato, sus pequeños brazos me obligaron a retroceder casi con insistencia, afirmándome en mi sitio, y sus ojos me estudiaron con la misma desconfianza con la que se mira por primera vez a un extraño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó educadamente. Su voz centellaba como campanas al amanecer.

—Sí —dije en un suave susurro.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Abrí la boca para responder pero la cerré de inmediato, dándome cuenta de que no sabía qué decirle. Algo no es estaba bien.

Mi cerebro tomó cartas en el asunto, analizando con atención lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Hasta ahora, sabía que verla despertó en mí un reconocimiento emocional, tan repentino y fugaz que mi reacción hacia su presencia fue automática. Era esta desconocida sensación de amor y cariño hacia ella lo que me hacía comportarme tan irracionalmente. Claramente mi subconsciente la reconocía y le asignaba un valor emocional, pero no sabía por qué.

 _¿Quién es esta chica?_ , me pregunté. Intenté pensar en retrospectiva y mi mente se expandió de la misma forma en la que se abre un cofre con una llave antes de introducir la mano y remover los objetos. Recordarla no fue tan difícil. Su nombre era Alice, Alice Cullen. Tenía diecinueve años cuando fue transformada en… ¿vampiro? Era la esposa de Jasper Hale… ¿O era Whitlock? Estuvieron juntos antes de encontrarse con la familia de Carlisle, conformada por Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward…

—Te recuerdo —contesté, insegura. Ella hizo una mueca perfecta.

—Supongo que es una pregunta bastante obvia, a juzgar por tu reacción. Lo que en verdad quise decir es: ¿sabes quién eres?

—¿Qué?

Pude captar cómo mi expresión perpleja descompuso su serenidad. Suspiró con calma, replanteando la pregunta.

—¿De dónde me conoces?

—Bueno, te conozco de… —fruncí el ceño, pensando—. Yo…

Se removió en su asiento de modo que su mirada hechizante se posara directamente sobre la mía. Sus ojos eran amarillentos como el topacio, casi dorados, como tantas veces había podido apreciar en mis sueños durante tantos años. No podía desprenderme de sus pupilas.

—¿Sabes quién eres? —repitió, sin si quiera parpadear.

Me puse en pie, alejándome de ella y de sus persuasivos ojos. No entendía cual era el empeño en hacerme la bendita introspección y eso comenzaba a ponerme furiosa. ¿Que quién soy? Soy Alba Reeves. Nací en Forks el doce de marzo de 2006 y he vivido en el mismo pueblo durante dieciocho años. Mi madre se llama Emma Marshall y mi padre Oscar Reeves, aunque este último me abandonó cuando era un bebé. He sido una niña muy feliz desde que tengo memoria. Mis amigos del Instituto se llaman Jennifer, Cameron, Oliver y Arthur. Estoy preparándome como bailarina de ballet clásico. Pronto iré a la universidad a estudiar Literatura y planeo construir un futuro con Eithan Grant, mi actual novio…

Sentí mi respiración paralizarse. Sí, ciertamente mi nombre era Alba Revees, pero sólo durante la mitad de mi vida. En realidad, mi primer nombre fue Isabella Swan… Bella, como prefería que me llamaran. Nací en el trece de septiembre de 1987 en Forks y viví ahí con mi madre sólo unos cuantos meses, antes de que abandonara a mi padre Charlie y se marchara conmigo. Crecí la mayor parte de mi vida en Phoenix, hasta que mi madre se casó con su nuevo marido, lo cual me incitó a tomar la decisión de mudarme nuevamente a Forks con mi padre. Conocí entonces a los Cullen. Me enamoré de Edward Cullen. Estuvimos juntos hasta que me dejó cuando cumplí mis dieciocho años. Mi sufrimiento duró sólo unos meses, y entonces... entonces...

Soy Bella Swan.

Morí y nací el doce de marzo del 2006.

Mi nombre es Alba ahora.

—Yo… —me tembló la voz, temerosa de escuchar esa afirmación tan dolorosamente impactante—. Soy Bella. Bueno… _era_ Bella. Mi nombre es Alba ahora.

Decirlo en voz alta resultó ser todavía más sorprendente, y mis manos fueron automáticamente hacia mi boca. Trazando una línea de tiempo con el orden de los acontecimientos, mi mente fue rellenando con coherencia cada uno de los vacíos para darle sentido a mis palabras, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Los recuerdos se amontonaban en mi cabeza uno detrás de otro conforme iba deshilachando los detalles y las causas: mi vida en Phoenix, mi madre Renée, mi padre Charlie, mi llegada a Forks…

 _Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella…_

—¿Ya estás bien? —alguien me hablaba.

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de Alice. Yo estaba sentada sobre el suelo, envolviendo mis rodillas con mis brazos y llorando en silencio.

—Creo que será mejor que te recuestes. Has permanecido con esa postura durante los últimos cuarenta minutos.

¿Cuarenta minutos?

Estaba tan pasmada que no supe en qué momento me levantó del suelo y me depositó de regreso en el sofá. Di un respingo cuando puso sus heladas manos sobre las mías. Observé la piel blanquecina de sus dedos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué yo…? Yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! —fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de todo. Llevé las manos a mi cabello y tiré de él con fuerza, queriendo arrancarlos desde su raíz—. No, no, no, ¡no! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡No lo es! ¿Por qué esto está pasando? ¡Oh! ¡Charlie, Renée! ¡Mis padres! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse. Alice presionó fuertemente mis hombros y me obligó a mantenerme quieta.

—¿Bella? ¿Alba? Tienes que calmarte…

—¡Qué me calme! ¡Alice, esto tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —lloré, arrugando su bufanda con mis manos—. Dime que es mentira. Dime por Dios que nada de esto es verdad. Dime que me he vuelto loca.

Con el rostro contraído del dolor, negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que nada de esto es un sueño y tampoco has enloquecido. Estoy aquí, y por algún motivo que todavía no logro entender tú también lo estás. Aparentemente eres quien me dijiste hace un momento. Puede que seas Bella.

Comencé a sollozar, y esta vez más fuerte que antes, mientras entendía al fin quien era y dónde me encontraba. La imagen de mis seres queridos circulaba en mi cabeza desde todos los ángulos posibles, entre todas las situaciones, y por un momento pensé que me moriría.

—¡Oh, Alice! —grité, contorsionándome del dolor que me aplastaba los huesos—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Te traeré agua.

De reojo, la vi levantarse y dirigirse la cocina. Regresó en un parpadeo con un vaso de agua y una aspirina, las cuales consumí obedientemente. Había logrado controlar mis sollozos, aunque mis manos aún temblaban. Me dejó tranquila durante varios minutos, esperando a que me calmara.

Todo este tiempo estuve equivocada. No era el pasado de una joven desconocida el que me torturaba. Era el mío. Mi subconsciente se encargó de mantener en lo posible mi vida, y ahora mi mente consciente había decidido finalmente traerla a la luz.

Hasta el infierno hubiese tenido más misericordia.

—¿De verdad eres tú, Bella? ¿En verdad sabes quién soy?

Intenté hablar, pero no me salía la voz.

—Sí, sí. Te recuerdo, Alice, a ti, a los Cullen, su secreto. A Edward… Los recuerdo a todos.

A continuación, y pese a mi sufrimiento, sus labios se abrieron en una amplia y encantadora sonrisa.

—Durante todos estos años jamás descarté la posibilidad de que te conocía. Y al fin puedo comprobarlo. ¡Estás viva!

Esta vez fue ella quien me estrechó en sus brazos. Me entumecí en el momento, en su delicioso aroma y en la textura de su diminuto cuerpo tan aparentemente frágil pero duro como el mármol, y fue inevitable que mi pulso se tranquilizara.

Su entusiasmo se extendió hasta sus piernas cuando dio pequeños brincos sobre el mueble, antes separarme de su cuerpo y sostener delicadamente mi cabeza entre sus manos, pero yo estaba demasiado alucinada como para reaccionar al contacto.

—Te ves tan… diferente. En el buen sentido, claro —determinó, examinándome con cuidado—. Sigues siendo muy bonita. Esto es simplemente increíble.

Me concentré unos segundos en internalizar los hechos y vincular todos los acontecimientos. Conforme los recuerdos de Bella tomaban su lugar, también lo hacía el raciocinio.

—Tú… ¿Cómo supiste quien era yo?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —señaló, acariciando mi cabello con gentileza—. Horas atrás tuve una visión tuya donde no sabías quien era, pretendía decir que me equivoqué de casa o cualquier otra excusa sólo para justificar mi presencia. De hecho, estaba pensando en la forma más rápida de ganarme tu amistad, porque no quería perderte de vista de nuevo ahora que sabía quién eras o… bueno, quien fuiste. Pero luego te vi saltando a mis brazos, justo como ahora. ¿Qué pasó?

—Supongo que... te vi los ojos. Me recuerdan a…

Callé. Alice lo entendió al tiro.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo.

Me aclaré la garganta, sin tener idea de por dónde empezar. Ella se acomodó en su asiento. Cualquier persona pensaría que se encontraba realmente agotada, pero yo conocía claramente las cualidades físicas de su condición como para saber que su actitud era simple cortesía, como invitándome a hacer lo mismo que ella. Seguramente pensaba que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Creo que no faltaba mucho para que eso pasara.

—He soñado con mi vida como Bella desde que era una niña. Aspectos de mi vida, como la escuela en Phoenix, algunas cosas de mi niñez, y toda mi estadía en Forks. Yo… _arrastré_ muchas cosas de mi pasado, pesadillas espantosas y recuerdos turbios y tormentosos, como cuando salté del acantilado y me ahogaba. He temido del océano durante toda mi vida, y llegué a pensar que eso se debía a que la historia de la muerte de la misteriosa chica le había dado tantas vueltas al pueblo que se me metió en la cabeza y me condicionó a temerle al agua, pero ahora sé nunca fue eso. Ahora sé que el único motivo por el cual estaba tan aterrada de tocar el mar es que yo… en el fondo, sabía cómo morí y no quería repetirlo, y aun así pasó de nuevo.

Guardé silencio. La catastrófica sensación de morir ahogada era demasiado dura para querer ser recordada, y yo era lo suficientemente desafortunada como para haberla experimentado dos veces.

—El punto es —proseguí—, que yo también he soñado contigo. Con todos ustedes —esperé que quedara bastante implícito a qué me refería, porque todavía no estaba lista para pensar demasiado en Edward—. Desde siempre. Siempre he sabido que eran vampiros, pero pensé que sólo era mi mente jugando con las leyendas de La Push. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca quise verlo. Y ahora, al verte… simplemente me acordé de ti y de todos, o al menos, de su mayoría. Estoy muy confundida.

¿Confundida? Estaba aterrada _._ Hasta hace unas semanas, llevaba una vida medianamente común al igual que cualquier persona en este mundo, cuando de la noche a la mañana descubro que soy nada más y nada menos que la reencarnación de Isabella Swan, la chica que me atormentó durante toda mi vida como un fantasma.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Pero hay algo que no comprendo, ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Te vi —comenzó a explicar—. Incluso antes que ahora. He tenido visiones tuyas desde que eras un bebé. Al principio no le di mucha importancia porque supuse que no eras más que una humana con quien nos toparíamos en algún momento, pero llegué a preguntarme qué tenías de especial que mi don me empujaba tan insistentemente en tu dirección.

"Quiero que entiendas que mis visiones contigo fueron borrosas, breves y muy, muy esporádicas. Por algún motivo me resultaba difícil conectarme contigo. Sin embargo, llegué a presenciar cosas sencillas aunque significativas para ti. Tu primer recital de danza, tus concursos de deletreo, e incluso tu primer enamoramiento. Después de dieciocho años de eso empecé a hartarme, considerando que a lo mejor yo misma estaba empeñada en tu recuerdo y que había malinterpretado todo. Luego… —hizo una pausa vacilante, mediante estudiaba todas mis reacciones—. En fin, no sabía dónde estabas y mis visiones no me aportaban suficiente información como para localizarte, eran bastante breves. Pero la sospecha más ínfima se confirmo cuando te vi caer de un acantilado, y entonces supe quien eras. Era demasiada casualidad como para ignorarlo.

"Vi como te ahogabas y esperé a que salieras, pero todo se volvió negro y comprendí que habías muerto —se estremeció, con la expresión arrepentida—. Era como si se repitiera la historia, torturándome de nuevo con sus meticulosas garras. No pude soportar la culpa de no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, tenía que hacer algo, así sea para despedirme por última vez. Me subí a un avión sin importar las improbabilidades y mientras venía hasta acá tuve una visión tuya conversando tranquilamente con tu madre. Por alguna razón esta vez sí pude reconocer la fachada de la casa y vine hasta aquí, y… aquí estamos.

—¿Quieres decir que ya me habías visto caer por el acantilado antes?

—Te vi saltar hace dieciocho años, e igual que ahora, no saliste a la superficie. Sólo que para aquella ocasión efectivamente si moriste —sus manos viajaron a su rostro y lo ocultaron, antes de dejarlas caer a sus costados, mostrando un rostro repleto de tormento—. Moriste _,_ Bella. Observé tu cuerpo tendido en urna y asistí a tu funeral. Presencié como te enterraban para siempre. Estabas _muerta,_ y sin embargo, aquí estás, conversando conmigo como si nada hubiese pasado.

La miré atónita, sin fuerzas ni para derramar una lágrima. ¿Qué podía responder? ¿Qué cosa en este mundo podría ser lo suficientemente coherente como para justificar todo a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando? Sólo pude quedarme ahí, contemplándola, sin saber qué decir.

—Lo siento.

—¿Que _lo sientes_? —su mirada se endureció. De pronto, sus facciones se tornaron verdaderamente tétricas—. ¡Todo esto es culpa de Edward! Le dije que algo así terminaría ocurriendo, que te matarías del despecho, ¡pero no me escuchó! Y ahora, ¡míranos! ¡Toda una vida acabada!

—Yo no me maté, Alice —musité, tratando de ignorar esa punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

 _Edward se me adelantó y abrió la puerta. Me detuve en el umbral._

 _"¿Estaba abierta?"_

 _"No, usé la llave que está debajo del alero" Entré, encendí las luces del porche y lo miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de él. "Sentía curiosidad por ti"._

 _"¿Me has espiado?"_

 _Esbozó una sonrisa._

 _"¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer de noche?"_

Alice me lanzó una mirada enfurecida.

—¿Cómo que no te mataste?

—Te estoy diciendo que yo no me lancé para suicidarme —conforme escudriñaba los fragmentos en mi memoria, el dolor de cabeza incrementaba—. Había visto a unos chicos en La Push hacerlo por diversión y quise intentarlo. Pero como Jacob estaba… ocupado, decidí intentarlo por mi cuenta. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—¿Quién es Jacob? —inquirió Alice. Vaya, excelente pregunta.

—Era mi amigo… es decir, es mi amigo. Es mi jefe, de hecho. Bueno, era mi jefe.

—No entiendo nada.

Suspiré, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Jacob Black era mi mejor amigo. Solía frecuentar mucho en La Push para verlo. Fue el único que pudo sacarme de mi depresión cuando ustedes se marcharon. El caso es que por alguna razón del destino también lo conocí en esta vida. Hasta hace no mucho era jefe cuando trabajaba en su cervecería, y también nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque no como antes, claro. Él fue quien me salvó de morir ahogada ayer.

Eso pareció llamar su atención. Me miró con perplejidad.

—¿Te saco él solo? ¿Sin ayuda?

—Sí…

Comprendí por donde iba a la cosa. Me resultaba tan natural sopesar la existencia de seres míticos que no tuve tiempo para considerar el hecho de que mi jefe era un hombre lobo y que una espectacular vampira de más de cien años se encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi sala.

Pensé en mi pasado como Bella con Jacob, tratando de recordar todo lo que involucraba. Recordé a los Quileutes, en el motivo de su transformación su tratado con los Cullen. Entonces recordé su fuerza y su velocidad, y un bombillo se encendió en mi cabeza. Alice tenía razón, resultaba imposible que un hombre haya podido sacarme sin ningún tipo de ayuda de la corriente de la marea. ¿Jacob continuaba transformándose? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Desde cuándo?

Alice esperaba pacientemente a que yo hablara, y aunque dudé, decidí que no había ningún problema en contarle toda la demencia a la que Bella se enfrentó.

—Jacob es un hombre lobo, al igual que también varios muchachos de La Push. Comenzaron a transformarse cuando ustedes volvieron al pueblo. Pero sus antepasados conocieron a Carlisle hace como cien años y llegaron a un acuerdo con él por ser diferente.

Me sentí un poco enojada porque ninguno de ellos me contó una cosa tan emocionante como esa, sino que tuve que enterarme de todo por Jacob, muchos meses después. Si los vampiros eran reales, ¿qué les costaba decirme que los licántropos también lo eran? Asumo que Edward tuvo algo que ver en eso.

Me concentré en el rostro de Alice para no volver a pensar en él. Recordarlo sólo era un distractor.

—Conozco el tratado, aunque todavía no me había encontrado con Carlisle. Licántropos. ¿Estás segura de eso, Bella? Jamás percibimos rastro de ellos —parecía bastante irritada por este hecho.

—Supongo que nunca abandonaron La Push. En fin. Son bastante fuertes, imagino que por eso logró salvarme.

Ella lanzó un bufido.

—Bueno, al menos eso explica el olor que bordea tu casa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En vista de lo que me has dicho, sospecho que un licántropo pudo estar merodeando, y es reciente. Nunca había olido antes un efluvio como ese.

—¿Un hombre lobo estuvo aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me figuro que sí.

—A lo mejor fue Jacob —le expliqué, entendiendo—. Él me visitó hace unas semanas, pero también me trajo ayer.

—Sí, puede ser —respondió, no muy convencida—. De todos modos, Bella… Qué ridículo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos estuviste juntándote con licántropos, incluso ahora.

Medio esbocé una sonrisa.

—Aparentemente.

Sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación.

—Esto es tan absurdamente insano, parece mentira. Nadie pudo haber estado mejor que tú cuando los vampiros nos marchamos de Forks, pero tú decidiste juntarte con los primeros monstruos que te encontraste.

Algo similar al odio comenzó a corroer lentamente en mis venas. Lo reconocía por el calor en mi rostro y los temblores contenidos de mis manos, como si quieran golpear algo. No me molesté si quiera en pensar en mis palabras antes de expulsar mi vomito verbal.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —no podía creer que después de todo lo que había tenido que sobrellevar por su culpa, Alice se haya atrevido a acusarme de algo—. El que tuviera que relacionarme con los licántropos no es culpa mía. Además, a ningún de ustedes les interesé ni un ápice cuando tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, ¡y con Victoria al acecho! ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera?

Alice se quedó helada.

—¿Victoria?

Volví mi cabeza hacia la pared, esforzándome en contener las lágrimas.

—Victoria estuvo aquí. Intentó matarme —dije en un hilo de voz.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.

—Necesito que me expliques qué pasó.

Lancé un suspiro resignado. No tenía otra salida, así que durante la siguiente media hora me dediqué a relatar los peligros en los que me vi envuelta, tratando de no pasar nada importante por alto. Le conté sobre mi desánimo, mi amistad con Jacob, mi aburrimiento y mi fijación por los peligros. Rememorar los detalles minúsculos de los acontecimientos hacía que me doliera la cabeza y que se me cansaran los ojos. Me percaté de que mis recuerdos relacionados con Edward me tomaban mucho menos esfuerzo, así que reculé cuando estuve a punto de confesar mis alucinaciones con él. No estaba lista para desplomarme aun y no quería presenciar nuevamente la mirada peligrosa de Alice.

Lo escuchó todo inmóvil y sin interrumpirme, sosteniendo una fina arruga en su frente hasta que se quedó grabada en su rostro como en una escultura.

—¿No sabes si lograron capturarla? —murmuró cuando terminé de hablar.

—No. Morí antes de que Jacob pudiera decírmelo.

Su expresión se alteró y posó su vista en el regazo.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Bella. Pude haberte salvado si hubiese procurado más seguir a mis instintos en vez de los de Edward. Podría comprender si me odiaras ahora.

Me horrorizó verla tan afligida. Alice estaba sufriendo, sufriendo de verdad, y yo no hacía más que lanzar indirectas para culpabilizarla de algo que desde un principio estuvo fuera de su alcance.

—No te odio, Alice —me apresuré a excusarme—. Lamento lo que dije. No es tu culpa, es mía. Fui yo quien se lanzó de ese estúpido acantilado.

Alice hizo un gesto de dolor, y entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mi corazón se volcó al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Eithan. En medio de toda esta situación no había tenido tiempo de pensar en él ni una sola vez, y estaba segura de que no la tendría tampoco durante las próximas horas, como mínimo.

Pulsé el botón de "silenciar" y dirigí mi mirada a Alice, encontrándomela con sus ojos atentos bien fijos sobre el celular.

—¿Quién es Eithan? —preguntó con interés.

—Él es… —me aclaré la garganta—, bueno, es mi novio.

—Ya.

Me sentí tan culpable que no pude mirarla mientras lo decía. ¿Qué diría ella ahora que mi nueva vida trajo consigo nuevos lazos y nuevas experiencias? ¿Se sentiría traicionada?

Me mordí la lengua para contener el llanto porque por más que quisiera evitarlo, se alborotó todo aquello en lo que había evitado pensar. Y entonces, de repente, sentí la furia crecer dentro de mí. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara Alice, al fin y al cabo? Edward me dejó muy claro que ya no me quería cuando me abandonó hace casi veinte años. Sí Alice era mi amiga, ¿no debería alegrarle que al fin haya encontrado a alguien que sí correspondiera a mi amor? ¿Un humano completamente normal, al igual que yo? En honor a la simpatía que Edward sintió por mí, si es que existió alguna, ¿no hubiese querido él lo mismo?

Me rendí. No pude eludirlo por mucho más tiempo, así me concedí llorar por él, mientras que los recuerdos de nuestros meses juntos se agrupaban uno tras de otro, vulnerando mis defensas y aplastándome hasta dejarme sin aire. Ahora que me permitía pensar más en nuestra pasajera relación me daba cuenta de que toda la vida estuve equivocada. Edward fue real, _es_ real. El amor que sentía con por él fue tan potente que mi espíritu se empeñó en conservarlo incluso traspasando las barreras de la muerte, torturando y endulzando mis sueños a lo largo de esta vida, como un tenue residuo del pasado.

Nuestro prado. La ruptura en el bosque. Mis alucinaciones. Todos esos meses de completa desdicha… Mis pasadillas con Edward no fueron mentira, fueron recuerdos. El príncipe de mis sueños era la sombra del hombre a quien había adorado con toda mi alma y que me había roto el corazón.

Alice terminó por estrecharme en sus brazos, consolando cada una de mis lágrimas, de mis sollozos, de mis jadeos desgarrados.

—Debí suponer como te pondrías. Perdón por haber sido tan indiscreta —se lamentó ella. Sonaba verdaderamente arrepentida.

—No, no, está bien Alice. Había evitado pensar en Edward porque no sabía cómo me sentiría, lo recuerdo con mucho detalle. Pero ahora que lo hice me cuesta mucho reconocer lo que todavía siento por él —me aparté para mirarla—. ¿No estás enojada, verdad?

Abrió los ojos como platos, alarmada.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?

—Por haberme enamorado de otra persona, también.

Ella abrió todavía más esos hermosos ojos. Parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. Y el observarla tartamudear por primera vez me dejó todavía más insólita. ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tartamudeaban?

—¿Qué? No, Bella, claro que no… Eso está bien.

—Alba —corregí, molesta.

Ella parpadeó aturdida.

—¿Prefieres que te llame así?

—He sido llamada de esa forma durante los últimos dieciocho años —me puse de pie y sin remedio alguno comencé a caminar nerviosamente en círculos por la sala, temblando como una hoja—. Alice, ya no soy la misma persona que fui antes. Ahora tengo otra vida. _Me gusta_ esta vida. No tiraré todo eso por la borda sólo porque tú decidiste aparecer.

—Jamás quise decir eso —empezó a decir, pero yo estaba demasiado alterada como para modular la acidez de mis palabras.

—Por más que me duelan mis padres, por más que ame a Edward… Maldita sea, por más intenso que sea mi pasado como Bella mi voluntad cambió. Mis prioridades cambiaron. Soy Alba Reeves, lo he sido por dieciocho años. Tengo otra madre a quien también amo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de otra persona. Iré a la universidad pronto y tendré un futuro, envejeceré, como Edward tanto quiso —el pecho me dolió nada más de pensarlo—. No dejaré que mi pasado me arruine todo esto.

¿Cómo podía explicarle lo difícil que era para mí enfrentarme a todo esto? En mi cabeza, todo circulaba con la naturalidad con la que se contempla el mundo desde el nacimiento. Para mí, mi vida pasada y presente difuminaban a tal punto en que me costaba localizar las diferencias, porque ambas se limitaban a una sola y continua existencia. Como si nunca hubiese olvidado, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, sintiendo lo que sentía y viviendo todo lo que vivía. ¿Cómo demostrarle lo duro que era para mí lidiar con mi pasado? ¿Con todo el dolor? ¿Con todo lo que había perdido?

 _Lo perdí todo._

—No tienes que renunciar a nada de ello —susurró, sus ojos puestos en el suelo—. Mi intención jamás fue sacudir el pasado de este modo. La verdad es que venir no fue una buena idea.

Quería decirle que no se equivocó, que me alegraba tenerla de vuelta, pero no estaba segura de nada. Tenía que admitir que mi vida era mucho más sencilla sin todo este conocimiento, pero ahora que mi pasado salía a la luz no sabía hasta que punto eso afectaría en mi vida.

Pensé en Renée. La loca Renée. ¿Cuánto la habré hecho sufrir por mi imprudencia? ¿Y a Charlie? Todos en el pueblo sabíamos que se casó unos años después pero que ese matrimonio se desintegró en muy poco tiempo. Él estaba solo. ¿Cuál sería mi siguiente paso ahora que estaba consciente de su existencia? ¿Sería capaz de continuar con mi vida como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlos?

Luego pensé en Edward. Edward, quien probablemente se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo, tan hermoso como eterno. Si Edward volvía… ¿qué haría yo? Lo extrañaba, eso era cierto. Su recuerdo me dolía tanto que me costaba el simple hecho de pensar en su rostro, pero ahora tenía a Eithan y sabía que no era correcto renunciar a él por un amor que desde un principio estaba destinado al fracaso. Edward era una criatura espectacular e inmortal, y yo no era más que una humana. ¿Cómo fui capaz de si quiera considerar el acabar con toda mi vida por estar con un ser que sólo me usó para mantenerse distraído? Él me dejó. ¿Cómo podía ser eso amor?

La posibilidad de que a Edward se le ocurriera presentarse de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Él leía la mente. Y si Alice estaba aquí, ¿dónde estaba Edward?

—Alice. ¿Edward sabe de esto?

Al fin se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo, más no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a mirarme en silencio. ¿Por qué no me respondía? ¿Había peleado con él?

Algo en sus ojos de alguna manera me llevó a pensar nuevamente en Eithan. Durante el mes y medio que llevaba conociéndolo, en ningún momento dejé de pensar que él y Edward cargaban cierto parecido, ni tampoco dejé de comparar esa mirada profunda de Eithan con la de Edward.

Eithan. Edward. Carlisle me dijo que él tenía los ojos verdes cuando era humano…

De repente, Alice dejó de estar sentada y se puso de pié tan rápido que pareció un borrón en mi vista.

—Tendremos que dejar esta conversación para después. Tengo que irme —advirtió, con cierto rastro de frustración en la voz.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tus amigos vienen para acá, los escucho.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Ustedes han venido antes y se han mezclado con las personas. ¿Qué tiene de diferente ahora?

Alice pareció dubitativa.

—A lo mejor no me recuerdan.

—¿Y por eso te vas? —pregunté, horrorizándome nada más de la posibilidad de que se fuera para siempre. Sus labios dibujaron una apretada línea.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ella suspiró.

—En ese caso, lo mejor será que los confronte.

—¿Confrontar? —repetí, sintiendo la sangre huir de mi rostro. Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Todo estará bien, Bel... Alba. Sólo necesito recordarles el tratado, si es que aun sigue vigente. De lo contrario, escaparé si las cosas se complican. Prometo que no me atraparán.

—Voy contigo —ofrecí, tomando su mano—. Si les digo que te conozco sabrán que no eres peligrosa y no te harán daño.

—No es como si tuviésemos otra opción —sus manos fueron hasta sus sienes y luego resopló, exasperada—. Esto no puede ser. Escucha, me habías dicho que fue el tal Jacob quien se rescató del agua ayer, ¿no?

—Sí.

—También aseguraste que era un licántropo.

—Sí, sí.

—Hay una cosa que me impresionó, y fue el hecho de que no vi que te sacaran del agua. Después de verte caer por segunda vez, puse todos mis esfuerzos en buscarte y no pude ver nada sino un día después. Y ahora, por más que lo intente, sigo sin hacerlo.

—¿No puedes ver a los hombres lobo?

Asintió la cabeza.

—Eso parece.

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta la puerta de la cocina, la que daba hacia el bosque.

—Mantente detrás de mí —advirtió.

—Sí —aseguré, antes de atravesábamos el umbral.

* * *

 **Ok. ¿Hola? ¿Siguen vivas?** Al parecer la cosa se empezó a poner buena, ¿no? Jjaajaja.

ESPERO EN SERIO que les haya gustado el esperado encuentro con Alice! Sé que deben tener MUCHAS dudas, todavía hay muchos cabos sueltos, ¡pero prometo que pronto lo sabremos todo!

Ok, ya sé que muchas pensarán " _Es obvio que Eithan es Edward, por qué Alba/Bella no se da cuenta_?" Pues si estamos hablando de un vampiro inmortal no creo que esa posibilidad pase por su cabeza (Recuerden que Bella murió creyendo que Edward no la amaba, así que no tiene motivos para pensar que Edward se suicidó por ella). Ademas, independientemente de las similitudes, Eithan es físicamente distinto a Edward y también cuenta con una personalidad diferente. 

No olviden dejarme un **REVIEW** contándome qué les pareció el capítulo, me interesa saber que está pasando por sus bellas cabecitas. Recuerden también que  estoy respondiendo cualquier duda (que no implique spoilers), **y enviaré adelanto del siguiente capítulo a quienes me lo pidan. ¡** Si a alguien NO le he enviado adelanto porque no me di cuenta, por favor decírmelo!

 **(Por otra parte,** he abierto un nuevo **POLL (encuesta)** en mi **perfil de FF**! He estado pensando escribir **varios Outtakes** de esta historia, pero por mayoría quiero saber primero sobre cual personaje prefieren en principio para ser publicado primero antes que el resto **)**.

También, quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y agradecer por sus reviews a _denisse,_ _Clau, Allana Zakra, Belleza, bitha-granger, Pao199, Illusion-addicted, Krom, pili, Isis Janet, lunaweasleycullen14, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, TsukihimePrincess , somasosa, Adriu, Emma Emmav, Bella Cullen Halliwell , Andreagf17, Serena Princesita Hale, teffycs , Dess Cullen, AleCullenn, mariees, apenasmediavoz, Cullen-21-gladys, arreola061 , Jazmin Li , Yoliki_ , y los guest!

 **TRATARÉ de actualizar el siguiente sábado, chicas. Cualquier duda estoy disponible en Facebook. ¡Saludos!**

 _ **Vicky.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Best Friend**

 **A.**

Alice fue la primera en advertir su presencia. Lo supe por la forma en la que se quedó observando un punto fijo tras el follaje, aunque, como era de esperarse, mis sentidos humanos no me permitieron vislumbrar nada más que vegetación en medio de la oscuridad de una noche silenciosa. Alice estaba frente a mí dándome la espalda, y si bien su postura mostraba serenidad, la ligera tensión en su cuello me confirmó su estado de alerta.

—Pertenezco a la familia de Carlisle Cullen. Soy Alice Cullen —su voz sonaba neutra y cantarina, casi cordial—. No tengo intenciones de permanecer en el pueblo por mucho tiempo, sólo he venido de visita. Por mi parte, el acuerdo que sellamos con Ephraim Black sigue en pie.

Escuché el sonido de las hojas removerse y después de veinte segundos que parecieron eternos, un hombre apareció desde las profundidades del follaje. Encontrándose a muchos metros de distancia, me costó bastante difícil reconocerlo, pero a medida que se acercaba lo identifiqué como Sam Uley. Ya no era el mismo chiquillo de veintiún años que recordaba vagamente, sino un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años. Pero yo ya lo conocía. En más de una ocasión había charlado con él en la cervecería, pues era uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob.

Se detuvo más o menos dos metro de nosotras. Durante todo el trayecto sólo había mirado a Alice, pero cuando tosí, giró la cabeza para observarme con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

—Hola Alba —saludó cortésmente, elevando la voz.

—Hola Sam —contesté sin más. No se me ocurría ni una sola forma para explicar los motivos por los cuales me encontraba colgada del brazo de una vampira.

—¿Asumo que estás al tanto de la… situación? —preguntó, refiriéndose claramente a la naturaleza de ambos. Noté la advertencia en su mirada, y comprendí que estaba buscando cualquier excusa para llevarme lejos.

—Estoy enterada de todo. Alice es _mi amiga._

Pareció bastante sorprendido por mi atrevimiento, pero asintió con la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Alice.

—Vinimos preparados para intervenir porque nos pareció sospechoso encontrar a… uno de ustedes a solas con esta chica —capté la amargura contenida en su voz—. No reconocí tu rastro y por lo tanto no supe que pertenecías al clan de los Cullen, han pasado muchos años. No atacaremos mientras que se respete el acuerdo y ningún humano sea herido.

—El acuerdo se mantiene —confirmó Alice tranquilamente—. Nuestro estilo de vida es el mismo. No represento ningún peligro para Alba.

—Entonces, creo que eso es todo. Estaremos vigilando.

Y sin más que agregar, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino. Durante un minuto Alice y yo permanecimos en silencio, observando el espacio vacío en el que estuvo Sam segundos atrás, hasta que la insté a adentrarnos nuevamente a la casa.

La frustración de Alice fue súbita desde el momento en el que cerré la puerta.

—Todo estará bien —la calmé, dejándome caer en el sofá.

Me lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

—Bastante irónico, tomando en cuenta quien lo dice. Luces agotada.

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente. La tensión de esta tarde me había arrebatado toda la energía.

—Creo que deberías ir a dormir —agregó.

—No quiero —admití con desasosiego—. Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas una vez que despierte.

—No voy a desaparecer, Alba —juró Alice, con voz dulce y acaramelada—. Estaré aquí hasta que podamos… poner en orden las cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —asentí, levantándome del sofá—. Iré a darme una ducha, entonces. Puedes esperar en mi habitación mientras vuelvo, siéntete en casa.

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que conversaba con ella, como si se tratase de la más común de las circunstancias. Consideré la posibilidad de que todavía no había superado el shock de su aparición.

La escuché acompañar mis pisadas mientras me seguía. Me percaté de su mirada curiosa barriendo cada rincón de la habitación mientras yo buscaba ropa interior limpia. Finalmente, la vi sentarse elegantemente sobre una esquina de mi cuarto cuando cerré la puerta y me metí al baño.

Antes de entrar a la ducha, me tomé mi tiempo para meditar, suponiendo que Alice entendería. La fría baldosa de la pared del baño era lo único que me indicaba que estaba consciente, que no había enloquecido. O al menos, eso creía. Aunque no lograba identificar mi posición en el mundo sin sentirme como una lunática.

No tenía idea de cuál era la forma más sensata de actuar o cómo sentir. Necesitaba descubrir cómo proceder de ahora en adelante. De alguna inexplicable manera, conservaba recuerdos que no me pertenecían en esta vida pero que definitivamente eran parte de mí. La textura de los mismos era tan vivida y real que me era imposible negar que no los había experimentado. La fluidez en la que reparaba que mi actual cepillo naranja era más bonito que el azul cielo que solía usar cuando me mudé a Forks en 2005, que ahora prefería usar cobijas en vez de edredones, o que ahora acostumbraba a dormir con peluches en mi cama cuando anteriormente jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza, era simplemente impresionante. Acceder a las vivencias de mi vida pasada resultaba automático, natural. Los recuerdos simplemente estaban ahí, conmigo, como si nunca se hubiesen ido.

Al cabo de veinte minutos decidí que era hora de ducharme. Por primera vez en mi vida, tocarme a mi misma resultó una experiencia nueva. Mientras me limpiaba con jabón, entendí las proporciones de mi cuerpo y pude discernir las diferencias entre mi actual apariencia física y la de mi otro cuerpo. Mi piel no era tan blanca como la de Bella, pero casi. Podía entender que era más bajita que antes, que mi cintura era más estrecha y mis hombros probablemente más pequeños. Mis pies eran más grandes, eso sí, pero apreciaba con más cariño el aspecto perfilado y alargado de mis piernas, producto de años de entrenamiento en la danza. Mi busto no era tan grande como antes, pero es comprensible cuando sólo se pesan cuarenta y nueve kilos. Siempre me molestó no ser más alta, por lo que descubrir que en otra vida gocé de más estatura, así sea por unos pocos centímetros, me hizo sentir celosa.

Me pareció imposible no detenerme frente al espejo sobre el lavamanos para continuar con el estudio. Mi rostro contaba con más pecas que antes. Mi labio superior ya no sobresalía, sino que ahora encajaba perfectamente con el de abajo, otorgándome una boca de labios simétricos y un poco más delgados. Mi nariz era considerablemente más grande, detalle que toda la vida me había perturbado. Mi mentón no era tan puntiagudo y mis cejas eran más finitas.

Una tristeza enorme me inundó cuando discerní que lo único que conservaba de mi anterior vida eran mis ojos marrones.

Encontré a Alice mirando aburridamente un canal de famosos en la televisión cuando regresé de mi larga ausencia, disimulando que no estaba a punto de desmayarme.

—Te dejaré para que te cambies —acotó ella, comenzando a levantarse.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy casi vestida —me deshice la toalla y señalé mi delgada camiseta blanca y la ropa interior.

Noté su mirada fascinada cuando me incliné para remover entre mi gaveta por un nuevo pijama. Extraordinariamente calmada por su presencia, proseguí rápidamente con mi habituada rutina, aplicándome crema humectante, desodorante, vistiendo el pijama y desenredando tiernamente el cabello húmedo. En búsqueda de unos pocos segundos de normalidad en mi vida, intenté no pensar rotundamente en nada para no recaer de nuevo.

La sentí situarse a mi lado después de un rato, observando con curiosidad los objetos sobre mi peinadora.

—Sé que las cosas han cambiado —comenzó a decir, bajando la voz—. Al fin tenemos algo en común. Ahora resulta que si te tomas la molestia de vestir bien y conservar un impecable manicure —señaló, tomando una de mis manos para acariciar el esmalte—. He husmeado en tu guardarropa mientras no estuviste. Espero que no te importe —suspiró—. En fin. Eres diferente, muy diferente. Pero por más absurdo que parezca, incluso para mis estándares, algo me impulsa a quererte. No importa cómo seas. En el fondo, sigues siendo Bella.

Las esquinas de boca se estiraron en una sonrisa, y no pude aguantarlo más, su discurso me rompió en pedazos. Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su regazo.

—Ya, ya, todo estará bien, Alba —me arrulló dulcemente, dando suaves palmadas en mi espalda.

—Siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desvanecer. No sé cómo lidiar con esto —gemí, golpeando el colchón con los puños—. Mágicamente y en tan solo unos minutos, extraño a unos padres a quienes jamás he conocido. Estoy enamorada de un hombre a quien nunca tuve el gusto de tocar, y todo a causa de recuerdos, Alice. Recuerdos. No me queda nada más que los recuerdos. Porque en realidad, lo perdí todo cuando decidí arrojarme de ese acantilado.

—El hecho de que estés aquí demuestra que eso no es cierto.

—¿Y qué pasa si no soy ella? —me pregunté casi a mí misma, horrorizándome ante la posibilidad—. ¿Y qué si ella al morir me transfirió su vida? ¿Y qué si nada de esto me pertenece en realidad?

—Eres tú, _Bella_ —insistió Alice, luciendo agotada—. Porque, de otra forma, jamás hubiese conectado contigo. Mira tus ojos. Mira la forma en la que me recibiste.

—Puede que tengas razón —acepté, secando mis lágrimas con la manga del pijama—. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme horrible. Es decir… son estas dos vidas interactuando juntas. Puedo sentirlas, son parte de mí, yo soy todo eso. Pero es tan… abrumador.

—Duerme —me empujó suavemente sobre la cama, arropándome—. Prometo que mañana aclararemos todo.

El sonido se su voz se fue apagando conforme me acariciaba el cabello. Me dormí antes de que pudiera determinar si ya se había marchado.

 **…**

En mi sueño, nos hallábamos sentados uno frente al otro sobre mi suave colchón, tan juntos como él nos lo permitía. Su aliento me mareaba.

—¿Estás lista para dormir, o tienes alguna pregunta más? —había inquirido él.

—Sólo una o dos millones —respondí, sofocada con su cercanía.

—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana….

La perspectiva me hizo sonreír.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? Después de todo, eres un mito.

—No te voy a dejar —juró, y su voz llevaba la importa de una promesa.

Me desperté llorando. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez sí pude distinguir la veracidad del sueño. Era un recuerdo. Esa fue la primera vez que Edward me prometió que nunca me abandonaría, aquella noche en mi habitación, a escondidas de Charlie. Fue el mismo día en qué decidió mostrarme su aspecto vampírico a la luz del sol, el mismo día en el que me confesó su amor por mí, el día en el que me besó por primera vez…

Sofoqué un grito en la almohada, recordándome a mi misma que ya nada de eso importaba. Edward siguió adelante, Charlie siguió adelante.

Yo seguí adelante.

 _Arruinaste tu vida entera. Ya no puedes devolver el tiempo. No queda nada por hacer._

Mientras me ajustaba a la luz del día, me percaté de la ausencia de Alice. Para mi suerte, conseguí una nota con perfecta caligrafía sobre mi mesa de noche justo a tiempo para que mi corazón no se paralizara de un infarto.

 _ **Volveré después del mediodía.**_

 _ **A.**_

Respiré, más aliviada. Aunque no se me ocurría a donde pudo haberse metido. No me pareció que estuviese muy sedienta anoche. ¿Habría ido de caza?

Me asomé al cuarto y comprobé que mamá estaba dormida. Seguramente había vuelto en la mañana, agotada de su turno nocturno.

Al colmo de llorar, me entraron unas descomunales ganas de despertarla y tomarla en mis brazos para jurarle que jamás la dejaría, segura de que sería incapaz de cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ya era suficiente con haber perdido una madre, y no podría soportar perder también a esta.

Más no hice nada. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y bajé a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, llorando durante todo el proceso de freír los huevos y servirme leche. No quedaba absolutamente nada de mí ahora más allá de una cáscara vacía, un simple disfraz de mi verdadera existencia.

Yo era nadie.

Escuché golpes en la puerta de la cocina y di un respingo. Al abrirla, me esperaba Jacob Black.

—Vístete. Tenemos que hablar. Ahora —su voz estaba salpicada de amargura, su mirada fría como un témpano.

Me sentí empalidecer, pero no me lo pensé dos veces. Corrí a mi habitación, me enfundé de unos pantalones, un suéter, mis botas y mi chaqueta. Cuando regresé, Jacob me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la casa sin que yo pudiera decir ni pío. Me obligó a entrar a su auto y arrancó sin mirar atrás.

—¿A dónde se ha ido Alice Cullen? —masculló sin apartar la mirada del volante. Tenía las manos tan tensas que pensé que las venas le reventarían.

—No lo sé —murmuré, con voz temblorosa—. Dijo que volvería más tarde.

—¿De verdad lo sabes, Alba? ¿Sabes _qué es_ ella…?

—Vampiro —lo interrumpí, absorbiendo su mirada estupefacta—. Lo sé todo, Jacob.

Gruñó, más no dijo nada el resto del camino. Sólo siguió conduciendo.

Mientras tanto, me dediqué a observar el paisaje a través de la ventana para no llorar. Su presencia, lejos de ser tranquilizadora, no hacía más que desestabilizarme, porque todavía no estaba lista para lidiar con nada de mi pasado. Estaba segura de que mi corazón latía tan deprisa que lo escucharía con suma facilidad.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de la cervecería, la cual me extrañó que estuviese cerrada. Me ayudó a salir del auto y me arrastró hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Recordaba con impresionante claridad lo que conllevaba irritar a un hombre lobo, lo había visto en el desfigurado rostro de Emily, la esposa de Sam. Anteriormente, aquél conocimiento no me impidió seguir actuando con la misma terca imprudencia que condenó mi vida, pero las cosas habían cambiado. No volvería a ser tan estúpida, no de nuevo.

—Salgamos de aquí. No quiero que me hagas daño —le exigí, en tono calmado. Él se volvió con el horror plasmado en su rostro.

—Alba, cielos, no. Sabes que sería incapaz de tocarte. Te traje aquí porque necesito un lugar donde podamos conversar en privado, no encontré otro sitio más oportuno. La playa es muy… pública.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaré, exhalando del cansancio—. No me molesta estar aquí contigo, sé me trajiste a La Push porque es el único sitio donde puedes protegerme. Sé que no me harás daño, pero no conscientemente, al menos. Lo que pasa es que estás enojado y temo que entres en fase aquí mismo y me lastimes. Sé que eres un licántropo. También sé sobre la manada.

Su boca se abrió del asombro y se quedó ahí, colgada.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes...? —sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de mí para concederme espacio, comprendiendo mi incomodidad—. No te haré daño, estoy bajo completo control. Pero eso lo podemos dejar para después —sus ojos se endurecieron—, ¿qué coño estabas haciendo tú con una de los Cullen?

—Alice es mi am…

—Sí, "tu amiga". Eso fue lo que dijiste. ¿Qué carajos quiere contigo?

—Yo… no puedo decírtelo…

Jacob dio dos grandes pisadas en mi dirección y se detuvo frente a mí, retándome con la más peligrosa de las miradas. Sus dos metros de altura me encogieron en mi sitio.

—Podemos estar en este jueguito todo el santo día, honestamente no me importa. No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me expliques todo. ¿De dónde la conoces?

Me le quedé mirando al borde de un ataque de nervios, porque Jacob ya no era el mismo niño despreocupado y radiante del pasado. Los recuerdos que conservaba de él eran viejos y obsoletos. Lo único que sabía era que me encontraba a menos de un metro de un hombre distinto y su deber ancestral de resguardar a su pueblo, y aquello incluía a una hija y una esposa a las cuales proteger. Ante menudo cambio de panorama, intuía que él no dudaría dos veces en lastimarme si me consideraba potencialmente peligrosa para su familia.

Si las cosas se salían de control sabía que lucharía por mi vida, que buscaría la forma de enterrarle algo en la cara o algo así. Pero si un vampiro podía morir a causa de un hombre lobo, ¿que esperanza quedaba para mí?

Envolví mi torso con mis brazos. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Yo… apenas la conocí ayer…

—No me jodas, Alba —amenazó él, sacudiendo la cabeza—, no se te ocurra mentirme y mucho menos en mi cara. Sabes que no es la primera vez que ese chupasangre viene a visitarte.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de aquella tarde que fui a tu casa. Te pregunté si te habías topado con algún extraño y me dijiste que no conocías a nadie. Tu casa estaba impregnada de su maldito rastro y aun así te creí, consciente de lo improbable que era que justamente tú estuvieses involucrada con uno de ellos.

—Espera un segundo —lo interrumpí—, ¿Alice ya ha estado aquí antes? ¿En _mi casa_?

Jacob frunció el entrecejo, tan perdido como yo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabías?

—No… —susurré, empezando a sentirme mareada—. La vi ayer por primera vez…

Experimenté el pinchazo de la traición y mis ojos se humedecieron de rabia. ¿Por qué Alice me ocultaría una cosa como esa? Ella me había dicho el día anterior que era la primera vez que hacía contacto conmigo, que jamás me había localizado antes. ¿Sabía de mi existencia y aun así nunca se molestó en aparecer? ¿Qué la motivó a mentirme de ese modo? ¿Acaso nunca estuvo en sus planes conocerme?

—Alba —me llamó Jacob, atrayendo nuevamente mi atención—. Ya basta. Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Cómo es qué sabes todo esto?

Negué con la cabeza, permitiendo que las lágrimas se desbordaran libremente.

—No me creerías de todos modos —asumí, con voz quebrada.

—Dímelo —demandó, suavizando su postura—. Tienes que decirme qué está pasando.

Sofoqué mis lamentos con las manos al cubrirme el rostro, dándome por vencida. No podía soportarlo más. Sus cálidas manos me obligaron a apartarlas, parecía preocupado hasta la médula por mi súbito ataque de llanto.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Esa cosa te lastimó? ¿Estás bajo amenaza?

—Nadie me lastimó. Yo misma me he hecho esto —me aparté de él—. Lo siento, Jake. Lo eché a todo perder.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué echaste a perder?

—Todo. ¡Lo arruiné todo! Era demasiado terca, demasiado obtusa, y no te hice caso. Me arrojé de ese acantilado aun cuando me pediste explícitamente que te esperara. Debí esperarte. Lo siento tanto.

Ladeó la cabeza, arrugando la cara en desconcierto.

—No sé a qué te estás refiriendo. Yo jamás hablé de eso contigo.

—Puede que no conmigo —lo miré desde el suelo—, pero si con Bella.

El movimiento de su pecho se detuvo.

—Fui a buscarte ese día —proseguí—, pero no te encontré. Fue Billy quien me dijo que te habías ido.

—¿Qué? Alba, mi padre murió hace más de diez años.

—Me dijo que la manada había encontrado un rastro de Victoria y tú fuiste a ayudarlos. Me habías prometido que ese día me enseñarías a hacer salto en acantilado y como no estabas decidí hacerlo sin ti. Fue el peor error que pude cometer, y ahora estoy pagando por culpa de esa decisión.

—¿Victoria? —sus ojos se abrieron, antes de entrecerrarlos con una amenazante sospecha—. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—Lo sé porque yo estuve ahí —me puse en pie—. Lo sé porque… bueno, porque cargo con su espíritu, porque _soy_ Bella. Nací el mismo día que ella murió. He soñado contigo desde que te conocí. Ahora sé que eran recuerdos de nosotros, de cuando éramos amigos.

Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo violento y llevó una de sus temblorosas manos al pelo.

—Te estás pasando, niñita. No sé qué crees que consigues jugando con esto y ciertamente no me interesa saberlo. Vine a lo que vine.

Dejé salir un grito frustrado y acorté la distancia entre ambos. Mi cercanía lo disgustó, pero yo no ablandé. No podía perder su atención ahora que la había obtenido. No estaba dispuesta a esconder el secreto, no de él.

—Te busqué para que me ayudaras a reparar unas motocicletas que no eran más que chatarra. Duramos más de un mes reparándolas. Me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba de alguien, cuando Edward me abandonó. Me salvaste de Laurent, el vampiro que me acorraló en aquél prado en medio del bosque. Me protegiste de Victoria, quien quería asesinarme por venganza. Incluso, cuando intentaste apartarme de tu vida, me protegías. De ti, de tu secreto, del peligro que conllevaba. Siempre estuviste preocupado de mi seguridad.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? Fue ella, ¿verdad? ¿Fue ese chupasangre? —gritó, enloquecido—. ¿Cómo sabe ella de todo eso? ¡¿Qué quiere de nosotros?! ¡Di la verdad!

—¡Alice no me ha dicho nada! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —grité a mi vez, con voz desgarrada—. ¡Soy Bella! ¡Nos conocemos desde niños!

—Nada de lo que me dices es posible, Alba, Bella está muerta.

—¡No, no lo está!

—¡Si lo está! ¿Y sabes cómo estoy tan seguro? ¡Porque fui yo quien la sacó del agua! Permanecí más de media hora tratando de reanimarla, pero era tarde. ¡Estaba muerta!

—Jake… —solté un sollozo. No sólo había arruinado mi vida, sino también parte de la suya—. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—No me has hecho pasar por nada de eso porque _tú no eres ella_ —odio puro destilaba su mirada.

—¡Sí lo soy¡ ¿Te acuerdas de aquella salida al cine con Mike Newton? Yo sí, y con más claridad de la que merezco. Recuerdo que te acercaste para abrazarme, pero yo me alejé porque estaba demasiado jodida. No quería dejar entrar a nadie, ni si quiera a ti, y sin embargo, me prometiste que no te rendirías. Que lucharías por mí. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Jacob empalideció de tal forma que pensé que se desmayaría, y comenzó a temblar, pero no de rabia. Era miedo. Estaba tan asustado que casi se cae de espaldas cuando extendí el brazo en su dirección.

—También cuando entraste a hurtadillas a mi habitación aquella noche. Pensé que Sam era el culpable de que te hayas alejado de mí, que decidieras que no deberíamos salir más. Te propuse escapar juntos —mi pecho se retorció—. No quería que sufrieras, te pedí que tomáramos nuestras cosas y huyéramos de nuestras casas, pero me dijiste que estabas atado de por vida a tu misterio. Pero tu lealtad te prohibía decírmelo, yo tenía que adivinarlo todo a través de las leyendas quileute que me contaste cuando fui con mis amigos del instituto a La Push, ¿recuerdas? Apenas acababas de cumplir quince años y no creías ninguna de esas leyendas. Estabas enojado con tu padre por obligarte a seguir todas esas supersticiones.

"Te arrastré lejos del grupo y te pregunté por qué los Cullen no se acercaban a la reserva e hice que me contaras sobre "los fríos". ¡Gracias a eso también descubrí quien eres tú! Por eso fui a buscarte al día siguiente de tu visita. ¡Pensaba que eran ustedes los lobos, los responsables de las desapariciones! ¡Que los habían matado! Te echaste a reír cuando te lo dije. Pero luego me confesaste su verdadero propósito: eliminar a los vampiros. Pero los Cullen fueron la excepción. Ellos eran diferentes. Por eso acordaron jamás atacarlos mientras ellos no se acercaran a la reserva.

"Después te conté sobre ellos y sus dones, y tu me confesaste la capacidad de los licántropos de leer la mente del resto de la manada cuando entraban en fase. Te conté que Victoria quería matarme porque Edward mató a su pareja, y luego me llevaste a conocer a Emily y al resto de la manada. Fue el día que... ¿Paul? Perdió el control, que terminaron peleándose —hice una pausa, pensando—. Emily había preparado panecillos...

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —cuestionó con desconcierto, sus ojos brillantes.

—Porque soy Bella —le sostuve el rostro, fijándome en sus pupilas. Mi voz titubeaba a causa de las lágrimas—. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que te conocía más de lo que debería. También estuve enamorada de ti, como un flechazo a primera vista —confesé, sin dejar de mirarlo—, y ya entiendo por qué lo hice. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, ni si quiera la muerte me quitó el cariño que siento por ti. También sé cómo me miras desde que nos conocimos, como si estuvieses buscando algo, como si tuvieses un presentimiento. También recuerdo como me miraste cuando estábamos en la cocina. Tus ojos me traspasaron de tal forma que pensé que iba a desaparecer. Siempre tuvimos una conexión. ¿Fue por Bella, verdad?

Jacob tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Yo… no había pensado en Bella en años hasta que te entrevisté por el puesto. Todo en ti me resultaba familiar y no podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Pero eso es todo. No significa nada.

—Significa que tengo razón. Por favor, ¡tienes que creerme! —insistí, sosteniendo sus hombros.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —cuestionó, mirándome como si hubiese perdido la cabeza—. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Todo lo que me dices es imposible.

—¿Recuerdas cómo jugábamos? Solíamos competir por quien tenía mayor edad que el otro. Al final te concedí muchos años más porque pudiste reparar las motocicletas. ¿Te parece que me inventé eso?

Sacudí la cabeza, frustrada, con las lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas. Los hombros de Jacob se relajaron conforme me observaba. Y entonces, cayó de rodillas a mis pies, como si su espíritu se hubiese desplomado.

—Soy Bella —murmuré, arrodillándome frente a él—, por eso le he temido al agua toda mi vida. Por eso nos llevamos tan bien. La conexión que tenemos se remonta a mucho más que unos meses. Eres mi mejor amigo. Por favor, Jake…

Jacob alzó la mirada y escrudiñó mi rostro en busca de algo que yo no podía identificar. No supe discernir cuánto tiempo permanecimos inmóviles, mirándonos el uno al otro, con el único sonido de mis sollozos.

Flexionó su brazo para acariciar lentamente mi mejilla, sin dejar de estudiarme.

—¿En verdad eres tú?

—Sí —afirmé, colocando una mano a un lado de su cara.

—Se supone que estás muerta.

—Lo sé. Pero aquí estoy.

De su pecho brotó un gemido ahogado y entonces me tomó en brazos, antes descargar su llanto sofocado sobre mi hombro.

—Perdóname —lloró con voz rota, estrechándome con fuerza—. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ti. Perdóname por haberte fallado. Nunca debí dejarte sola. Por favor, perdóname, perdóname…

Dentro de mí, algo se rompió.

Jacob no me decía nada de esto porque al fin me había creído, en lo absoluto. No necesitaba que yo lo perdonara; necesitaba perdonarse a sí mismo. Estaba presenciando la dolencia de un hombre que sólo buscaba redimirse y ser libre, tras haberse culpabilizado durante tantos años. Sabía que nada de esto era su culpa. Sabía que le mentiría si me atrevía a seguirle la corriente, pero lo que yo pensaba no importaba. Se lo debía.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Te perdono, Jacob.

Él no respondió. Envolví como pude su enorme cuerpo con mis brazos, y durante la siguiente hora, nos permitimos llorar por todo aquello que perdimos.

 **…**

Me desperté con una considerable jaqueca y un doloroso hambriento y estómago. Eran la una de la tarde en el reloj de pared que se hallaba a un lado de la barra, y yo todavía no había desayunado. Me encontraba sentada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con la mitad del pesado cuerpo de Jacob dormido sobre mis piernas. Eso explicaba todo mi entumecimiento.

Con mucho cuidado, me removí para zafarme de su agarre. Jacob estaba tan noqueado que no sintió el momento en el que deposité cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre el suelo. Sabía que no era lo más apropiado marcharme sin notificarle, pero necesitaba hablar con Alice lo más pronto posible y exigirle una explicación por haberme mentido. Decidí que un mensaje de texto sería suficiente.

No obstante, mi escape no resultó como esperaba. El brazo de Jake me detuvo cuando estaba a dos pasos de salir por la puerta. El corazón casi se me sale del susto.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó, con voz preocupada.

—Necesito encontrar a Alice —contesté, esquivando sus ojos—. Necesito explicaciones.

—¿Volver con ella? ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!

Fruncí el ceño ante su inminente cólera. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la ansiedad.

—No me hará daño —aseguré.

—No quiero que te mueras otra vez.

Mi optimismo se iluminó.

—¿Me crees, entonces?

—No… lo sé —admitió, torciendo el gesto—, honestamente no sé qué pensar. Sólo no quiero que te lastimen.

—Bien —contesté, fingiendo que su incredulidad no me dolía—. Ya que no me crees, entonces me voy. No desperdicio más tu tiempo.

Jake me asió con fuerza del brazo y me empujó hacia él.

—¡No, no no no, no! Bella, por favor —suplicó, sus ojos hundidos de la pena—. No te vayas, ¡por favor!

No respondí. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—¿Cómo me explico la confusión que siento? ¿Cómo me explico que cuando te veo a los ojos, siento que vuelvo a ser aquél torpe y necio chiquillo de dieciséis años? ¿Que cuando sonríes, estoy viendo a Bella? Desde que te conocí, no he hecho más que pensar en Bella, en lo mucho que me recuerdas a ella. No tiene ningún sentido, y aun así, no dejo de compararlas. Por todos los cielos, Alba, ¿cómo _no_ creerte, cuando siento que te conozco desde antes de que nos viéramos por primera vez? Sí, te creo —aceptó, sosteniendo mi rostro con el tacto de una pluma—. Esto es increíble, absurdo y completamente irreal, pero te creo. Y por esa razón no permitiré que esos Cullen destruyan tu vida de nuevo.

—Eso no fue así.

—¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para no saber que ella se suicidó? —escupió, sus ojos encendidos como llamas—. Estaba tan estúpidamente empeñado en enamorarla que no me di cuenta de lo mentalmente inestable que era, y todo por culpa de esas sabandijas. No sé que le hicieron, pero no voy a dejar que se involucren contigo también.

—¡Yo no me suicidé! —grazné, obstinada de con su insistencia—. Y será mejor que empieces a dirigirte hacia mí como si fuese ella, porque lo soy, por eso te aseguro: no me suicidé.

Jake parpadeó, sorprendido por mi respuesta, rascándose la nuca.

—¿No fue así?

—No —negué, tranquilizándome—. Mi intención jamás fue matarme, sólo quería divertirme.

—¿Divertirte? —repitió él, respirando agitadamente—. ¿Sabes lo que nos costó a todos en el pueblo tu _diversión_? ¡Arruinaste la vida de Charlie y arruinaste el resto de mi adolescencia! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó superar el trauma de sostener tu cadáver? —envolvió mis brazos con sus manos y su duro agarre casi me arranca un gemido—. Así que te pido una explicación mucho más razonable que esa. ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

Ignorando la punzada de culpa ante la mención de mi padre, decidí que no podía seguir mintiendo. Jacob merecía que fuera honesta con él. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para recompensar parte de su sufrimiento, así sea un segundo.

—Descubrí que alucinaba con la voz de Edward cuando me encontraba en una situación de peligro. Sonaba muy parecido a como solía hacerlo, cuando intentaba protegerme. Por eso te pedí arreglar las motocicletas, y por eso quería hacer salto de acantilado. Estaba buscando desesperadamente una forma de volver a escucharlo, así fuese una mentira. Arruiné mi vida por culpa de una ilusión y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Jacob se quedó como una estatua, mirándome fijamente. Después se varios segundos que parecieron eternos, musitó en voz baja:

—Juro que si en lo que me queda de vida llego a encontrármelo, lo mataré.

—Eso no pasará —respondí ácidamente—. Él jamás volverá, ya no me quería. No tiene motivos para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué haces con uno de ellos, entonces?

Me tomó veinte minutos relatar mi encuentro con Alice y mi relación con ella. Le recordé sobre su don, sobre sus visiones, y le ilustré el motivo de su visita. También aclaré que, mientras yo lo deseara, no estaba dispuesta a alejarme de ella bajo ningún concepto.

Mi fidelidad hacia ella ocasionó una cara de aflicción en el rostro de Jacob.

—Así que ¿te irás con ella? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? —acusó, con un estremecimiento. Su voz se convirtió en un ruego apagado—. Por favor, Bella. Quédate aquí, te protegeremos.

—No puedes obligarme —lo desafié, imponiendo mi postura—. Se estallará un conflicto si Alice viene a La Push para buscarme. Además, ella no se quedará mucho tiempo. He estado pensando, y pretendo vivir mi vida de la forma más normal que pueda, sin intervención de ellos. Sólo necesito hablar con ella, aclarar unas cosas, y luego le pediré que se vaya para siempre. No tiene sentido que intenté aferrarme a mi pasado cuando en teoría nada de eso me pertenece, no cuando todo el mundo siguió adelante —me encogí de dolor al pensar en mis padres—. Bella Swan está muerta.

Jacob bajó la cabeza y apretó los párpados, dándose por vencido, porque sabía que yo tenía razón. A él le convenía más que a mí que los vampiros estuviesen alejados lo más posible de la reserva. Su hija era primero.

—No voy a forzarte a quedarte. Sólo dime que volverás —susurró con derrota.

—Claro que lo haré —aseguré, esbozando una torpe sonrisa—. Todavía no hemos terminado.

 **…**

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando regresé a casa, sin ningún rastro de Alice a la vista. Desprenderme de Jacob resultó bastante difícil, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir tan pronto ahora que me había encontrado. Me tomó varios minutos tranquilizarlo al jurarle que regresaría en cuanto conversara con Alice.

Un delicioso alivio se extendió por mi cuerpo cuando al fin pude comer. Los huevos estaban fríos y la leche tibia, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para preocuparme por una nimiedad como esa.

No me sorprendió ver a Alice apoyada sobre la encimera cuando me giré en dirección al vestíbulo. Su rostro era una máscara de serenidad y neutralidad, lo cual me indicó que, a diferencia de mí, ella ya conocía el rumbo de la conversación que estaba por iniciar.

—Hola Alice. ¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunté como si nada, sin dejar de masticar.

—Un licántropo estuvo rondando a unos kilómetros de distancia de aquí desde la madrugada. Cuando tu futuro (y mi futuro) desapareció, tomé la decisión de irme y volver en la tarde, ocasionando que el horizonte cambiara y nos trajera justo donde estamos ahora. Supuse que sería tu amigo y preferí darles algo de intimidad, en vista de toda la confusión que puedes estar experimentando.

—Oh, vale —aquella me parecía una explicación bastante razonable—. Por tu expresión, supongo que ya has visto lo que pasará a continuación.

Asintió con una mirada triste y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no andaré con rodeos. ¿Por qué, Alice? Me dijiste que era la primera vez que me conocías. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Te mentí porque no sabía si era necesario que supieras la verdad todavía —abrió los brazos, señalando a su alrededor—. Pero es una realidad de la que ninguna de las dos podemos escapar.

—¿Qué es, Alice? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Alice suspiro y alzó la mirada, petrificándome. Sus ojos expresaban la más dolorosa de las desdichas.

—Edward supo que moriste.

Escuchar su nombre casi me hace perder el equilibrio, pero me sostuve a tiempo de la columna de la pared. La herida en mi pecho se abrió en carne viva.

—Bueno, algún día tenía que pasar, ¿no? —se me salió una risa histérica, sin motivo aparente—, él sabía que yo moriría algún día. ¿Se lo dijiste tú?

—No… fue Rosalie…

—¿Rosalie? Le contaste lo que pasó.

—Sí, fui yo, justo después de verte saltar. Después Rosalie se lo contó a Edward, y él llamó a tu casa. Alguien le contestó y le confirmó que falleciste.

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía a donde quería llegar Alice con esto, todo lo que me decía ya lo había dado por hecho. No detectaba nada anómalo en su declaración.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tiene eso de alarmante?

—Justo después de colgar la llamada, Edward se fue a Italia.

Al principio no comprendí a qué se refería. Después de todo, a pesar de haber recobrado mi anterior vida, me tomaba unos cuantos segundos de esfuerzo recuperar los fragmentos perdidos. No obstante, las piezas cayeron en su lugar cuando recordé aquél tiempo en el que yo hubiese apostado todo lo que tenía a que él me amaba.

 _"Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían… así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis… Lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis. No a menos que desees morir…"_

 _"No a menos que desees morir"._

—No… —susurré, tapando mis oídos con las manos.

Pero Alice tenía razón, no era algo de lo que yo podía escapar.

Me apartó las manos con dureza y me forzó a mirarla.

—Los Vulturis lo mataron.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** El sueño de Alba/Bella es un parafraseo de una escena de "Crepúsculo". del capítulo "Mente Versus Cuerpo"._

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todas! Espero que hayan pasado una excelente navidad y un buen inicio de año.**

 **Me imagino que más de una querrá arrancarme la cabeza.** Lamento enormemente haberme desaparecido tres semanas. Me enfermé, lo cual me retrasó una semana, y luego llegó la navidad y el año nuevo y me dediqué un largo tiempo a compartir con mis familiares y amigos, por lo que no pude llevarme la laptop. Pero ya me estoy poniendo al día con la historia de nuevo :)

Quiero aclarar varias cosas a continuación:

1) Sé que quedan todavía muchas dudas, pero ya se aclarará más adelante. Y para quienes extrañan la participación de **Eithan** : sabremos de él en el siguiente capítulo, aunque seguiremos en el POV de Alba/Bella.

2) También quiero aclarar que **NO** estoy planeando ningún **triángulo amoroso** entre **Jacob/Alba/Eithan.** Pueden ir descartando esa idea.

3) Y para quienes consideran un posible enfrentamiento con **Victoria:** ella  no aparecerá en esta historia, así que su paradero es **irrelevante.**

4) Con respecto al resto de **los Cullen** : falta poco, muajajaj.

Por favor, **NO olviden** dejarme un hermoso **REVIEW** para que me cuenten que piensan del capítulo! También seguiré respondiendo a dudas y _**enviando adelantos**_ del siguiente capítulo a quienes me lo pidan. _Las invito también por favor votar en el **Poll (encuesta)** que se encuentra en mi perfil de FF. Es importante para mí que lo hagan, de ese modo decidiré sobre cual personaje será el primer **outtake de esta historia :** )_

 **Y... ya, creo que eso es todo amigos. ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

 _ **Vicky.**_

 **PD:** Quiero agradecer por sus reviews _a Estrella masen, Vtzaa Hernndez, evelyn sarango,_ _Bella collen, choiamberc, MMansenAbril, evelyn sarango, mauxijonas12, lunaweasleycullen14 , vanesscsb, pili, alecssie cullen vulturi, tary masen cullen, CB, Isis Janet , Krom, Cullen-21-gladys, Emma Emmav, Adriana, somasosa, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Yoliki, Vikkii Cullen, Ale74 , Illusion-addicted, TsukihimePrincess, CecyBlack, Little Whitiee, Martu Vampira, apenasmediavoz, Andreagf17, FerHerrera, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Lady Stew, denisse, Clau, Allana Zakra, Belleza, bitha-granger,_ _Pao199,_ y todos los _"guest"_!


	15. Chapter 14: Alice's Confession

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Alice's Confession**

 **A.**

No me moví ni un centímetro.

—¿Por qué? —mascullé, cuando alcancé emerger del shock—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque te amaba.

—Pero, ¡él me dejó! ¡Me dijo que no me quería! ¡Que no era buena para él!

— _Bella_ —me atajó Alice, advirtiéndome con la mirada—. Después de lo que pasó con Jasper, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma de mantenerte a salvo era desapareciendo de tu vida. Quería darte la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y humana. Por eso te mintió, y por eso nos pidió que nos marcháramos de Forks.

—No entiendo, Alice, ¡si yo moriría algún día! ¡Ese era el riesgo que él tenía que correr! ¿Por qué matarse?

Sus labios temblaron antes de contestarme.

—Lo hubiese hecho de cualquier modo, así hubieses muerto a los veinte, cuarenta u ochenta años. Vivir nunca fue una opción para mientras tú no existieras, y él lo sabía. _No podía_ vivir sin ti.

—¿Edward nunca dejó de amarme? —pregunté, apenas un murmullo.

—No. Sólo mintió.

—No, Alice —empecé a negar, descontrolada por la locura implícita en mi voz—. No, no, por favor… No Edward. Yo lo amo, no puede estar muerto. Por favor… Oh, por favor. Debí saberlo. debí buscarlo. ¡Esto es mi culpa!

¡Era tan obvio! ¿No me salvó él de la muerte, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida? ¿No me demostró innumerables veces el esfuerzo que le suscitaba el no matarme cada segundo que aspiraba mi aroma? ¿No me juró él su amor eterno?

" _La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi… cuando casi te mataron"._ Había dicho él tristemente, la tarde de mi último cumpleaños. _"Claro que estaba concentrado en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien_ ".

" _¡No me importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo! ¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre a ti algo? ¿Querrías que me suicidara?"_

Un rastro de dolor había surcado sus rasgos perfectos.

" _Creo que entiendo un poco por dónde vas… sólo un poco. ¿Pero qué haría sin ti?"_

Esta vez, el llanto restalló con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi interior se quebraría, sintiendo el calor vivo de aquél suplicio que me asfixiaba. Y entonces, me di cuenta de algo:

Pese al descubrimiento de mi pasado, mi vida como Alba resultaba considerablemente más valiosa, por ser la más reciente y la única con la cual podía presentarme al mundo. En ningún momento consideré retomar el papel de Bella, porque ahora contaba con una nueva identidad, permanente e inalterable, de la cual no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

Pero ahora me arrepentía arduamente por cada uno de los instantes en los que pretendí que Edward ya no me importaba. ¿Cómo me atreví a fingir una grosería como esa? No importaba que todos mis sueños se hubiesen desquebrajado cuando morí, sabía que podía sobrellevar una vida tranquila y dichosa sabiendo que en algún lugar del mundo, Edward existía; que el sonido de su risa no había desaparecido, que el oro líquido de sus ojos seguía latente, que el roce perfecto de sus labios permaneciera intacto, incluso si nada de eso estuviese destinado a mí. Pero ya nada de eso importaba.

Edward está muerto.

Cubrí mi boca para acallar el sollozo.

 _Edward está muerto._

 _"¿Qué oíste?"._

 _"Dijiste que me querías"._

 _"Eso ya lo sabías"._

 _"Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo"._

Conforme asimilaba la cruda realidad, más pesada se me hacía la vida. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? En recóndito de mis esperanzas, existió la idea de que algún día volvería a ver a Edward, así sea por última vez. Pero eso no pasaría nunca.

El dolor se esparció a mis extremidades con tal potencia que me derrumbé, ahogándome una la miseria que no había experimentado nunca. Y mientras me arrinconaba en el suelo, cada uno de los motivos que me impulsaban a vivir perdieron significado. Ninguna razón en la tierra justificaba todo este dolor, por lo tanto, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir? ¿Ya no había sufrido bastante? ¿No era mucho más sencillo acabar con todo y ahorrarme este trajín? Es cierto que mi partida afectaría a mis seres queridos, pero, ¿qué importancia tiene cuando estás muerto?

 _Edward, Edward, Edward…_

 _Edward, Edward, Edward…_

 _Edward, Edward, Edward…_

Mi mirada se desvió al cuchillo carnicero al lado del fregador.

Sería tan fácil.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses —interrumpió Alice mi creatividad. En un parpadeo, se hallaba a unos centímetros de distancia.

—No iba a hacerlo —aseguré, reposando la mejilla sobre el suelo.

—Lo sé. Pero te vi tomarlo. Me asustaste por un segundo.

—No me mataría nunca, Alice. No soy tan cobarde. Todavía me quedan razones para vivir. Tengo a mi mamá, y a Eithan.

Es cierto que el suicidio iba en contra de mis principios, pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que viviría el resto de mis días lidiando con un descomunal peso sobre mis hombros. No era sólo la muerte de Edward la que me torturaba, sino también los motivos de la misma: él se mató de la pena. Hasta hace unos minutos, en mi mente, conservaba un esquema en el cual podía enfrentar nuestra ruptura reconociendo que él no me amaba; era una página que pasar y una historia por cerrar. Pero ahora que sabía que él en verdad si me quiso, y que murió por mi causa. ¿Cómo podría ser feliz? ¿De qué manera se puede superar esa desgracia?

El amor de mi vida había muerto.

La más pura ira reemplazó a la agonía que hasta ahora me devoraba. En mi pasada vida, coexistí con los individuos que me rodeaban asumiendo una maldita y absurda insignificancia que, contradictoriamente, iba a acompañada con mis aires de superioridad moral de sacrificio y sufrimiento ridículo. Mi pobre autoestima me instó a asumir que no era lo suficientemente valiosa, y eso nos condujo hasta aquí. Si hubiese puesto en práctica un poquito más de racionalidad sabría que nada de lo que me dijo Edward era verdad, que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

¡Maldita sea Bella Swan y su estupidez! ¡Esa sosa, tonta y malcriada niñita!

¡Maldita sea!

—Soy una imbécil —grité, cerrando los ojos.

Las cosas serían muy distintas si no le hubiese creído. Si él se hubiese quedado conmigo, ¿dónde estaríamos ahora? ¿Me hubiese permitido a mi misma envejecer? Lo dudo. Con lo terca que era, habría encontrado persuadirlos para que me transformaran, sin estimar los años me tomara convencerlos. Seguramente sería una vampira igual que él, y viviríamos felices, con toda la eternidad por delante. Mi estupidez acabó con nuestras vidas y nuestra ilusión de estar juntos para siempre, y ¡todo innecesariamente!

¡Jamás estaríamos juntos, y todo por mi culpa!

¡Yo nos maté!

Alice me llamó, pero no respondí. Permanecí inmóvil por un tiempo indefinible, con el sonido de su voz susurrando mi nombre. Era tan dulce, musical. No podía vivir con ello si quería ser medianamente feliz. Ella tenía que irse.

Pero no tenía fuerzas para decirle que se fuera. Estaba completamente perdida, fascinada, observando con atención los detalles de pajaritos azules de la baldosa de las paredes de la cocina. No podía sentir nada más que el frío del piso traspasando mi ropa y erizando mi piel. Sólo quería dormirme. O morirme.

Lástima que no podía hacer ninguna de los cosas dos en este momento.

—Alba. ¿Alba? Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que prestes atención, es acerca de Eithan.

La curiosidad me hizo doblar la cabeza para observarla. Encantada con mi lucidez, me tomó en brazos y me sentó en la silla en un movimiento que me arrancó un gesto de dolor, aunque a ella no parecía importarle. Un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza.

—¿Y mi mamá?

—Volverá en dos horas. Escúchame, Alba…

—¡Vete, Alice! No puedo verte —supliqué, enterrando las uñas en mi cabello—, no quiero saber nada más, sólo déjame sobrellevar esto. ¡Tienes que irte y no volver más nunca!

—Te juro que me iré si me lo pides, pero sólo después de que me escuches primero. La muerte de Edward no aclara en lo absoluto el motivo por el cual te mentí en principio. Sí, ya estuve aquí antes, pero no te he dicho por qué.

Comprendiendo finalmente la validez de su punto, me atreví a mirarla, pese al dolor que me ocasionaba observar aquellos ojos tan idénticos a los de Edward. Mordí mis labios para no gritar y asentí con la cabeza, invitándola a continuar.

—Alba, ¿cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños de Eithan?

Fruncí el ceño. No venía al caso.

—Él… —me aclaré la garganta—, es una casualidad, de hecho, ambos tenemos la misma edad y cumplimos el mismo mes, muy cerca del otro.

—¿Cuándo nació él?

—El quince de marzo. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¿Y cómo lo conociste?

—Coincidí con él en el… en el prado que… —no pude continuar, así que escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas para llorar.

—Alba, el hecho de que estés aquí demuestra que el espíritu mantiene su propia conciencia. Por eso conservas tantas cosas de tu anterior vida y por eso lograste encontrar el prado que Edward te enseñó hace tantos años, a pesar de que no lo conocieras personalmente. Bajo esas circunstancias, no es de extrañar que dieras con él, pero, ¿no es acaso muy extraño que Eithan también? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Tenía razón. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ambos nos encontráramos a la misma hora del mismo día en un punto específico del bosque? Anteriormente no me había tomado la molestia de pensar mucho en ello; para mí, siempre había sido una simple coincidencia. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de mi pasado como Bella Swan derrumbaba muchas de las concepciones que hasta hace poco comprendían mi entendimiento del mundo.

¿Existían entonces, las coincidencias?

—¿Dices que estaba destinada a encontrarme con Eithan en ese prado?

—No. No de forma directa, y me imagino que no necesariamente allí. Supongo que ustedes jamás se hubiesen encontrado tan pronto si yo no hubiese intervenido primero.

—No entiendo…

—Esta conversación se está haciendo cada vez más y más rebuscada, y no te mereces eso —suspiró—. Alba, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a Eithan cómo encontró ese prado?

 _"¿Te digo la verdad? No lo sé_ " había dicho él " _Simplemente… bueno. Sólo llegué hasta aquí_ ".

Pero eso no fue todo. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar conforme la mirada insistente de Alice y mis recuerdos con Eithan me develaban algo de lo que no habría imaginado ni en mi más remotos sueños.

Siempre me gustó el hecho de que Eithan compartiera tantas cosas en común con mi vampiro imaginario, a pesar de que no supe jamás definir con exactitud de qué forma, sólo…

"Ambos están en la misma onda _",_ le había dicho a Eithan.

Ahora recordaba cada faceta de aquella criatura que si había existido, pude discernir cuánto se parecían el uno con el otro. Eran distintos, y no obstante, eran iguales.

Sentí que iba a desmayarme. Había estado tan ocupada sufriendo por la partida de Edward que no me detuve a cuestionar que la existencia de Eithan no era una variable aislada. Eliminando a Edward de la ecuación, el verdadero papel de Eithan en mi vida tomaba forma. Sus gestos, sus palabras, los presentimientos, los delirios… Conozco a Eithan incluso antes de haber nacido.

" _Ahora eres lo más importante para mí. Lo más importante que he tenido jamás_ " Ambos dijeron. Y la intensidad en sus ojos reflejaba un cariño más allá de lo entendible.

Las palabras provenían de una misma persona.

—Te mentí —dijo Alice—. No has sido tú a quien he visto desde que era un bebé, sino Eithan. Alba, apenas supe de tu existencia hace nueve años, cuando tuve mi primera visión sobre ti.

Los temblores fueron superados por el castañeo violento de mis dientes cuando cuándo comencé a colapsar del asombro y del terror. En un instante, la felicidad en mi interior se desbordó en un valle de lágrimas.

—Intentas decirme que Eithan y Edward…

—Son la misma persona, correcto. Tú no fuiste la única en volver.

—¡Alice…!

—Esto es lo que pasó, Alba, y quiero que me escuches con atención: Edward fue asesinado el quince de marzo del 2005, dos días después de saber que moriste. No tuve ni la más mínima oportunidad de salvarlo, nunca la tuve, así que no hice nada para cambiar esa decisión. Sólo me senté a vigilar sus últimos momentos con vida, sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver. Instantes después de su muerte presencié el nacimiento de Eithan a través de una visión. La conexión fue tan instantánea que me quedé petrificada. A partir de allí comencé a tener visiones de él todo el tiempo, y por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de verlo: estaba tan conectada con él que me era imposible ignorarlo.

"Mi lado más emocional me empujaba a creer que se trataba de Edward. Estos eran los hechos; nacido el mismo día, misma hora, en el mismo pueblo. ¿Cómo desconocer una cosa así? Jasper insistió en que no era cierto, que estaba empeñada en creer en una fantasía, y que seguro existía una explicación lógica que no involucrara el factor "místico" del cual yo no podía desprenderme. No quise preocuparlo más, así que me reservé cada una de esas visiones para mí y no volví a decir una palabra sobre ello. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando comencé a sincronizarme contigo. Jamás dije nada. Sin embargo, si es cierto cuando te dije que conectarme contigo resultó difícil, que muy rara vez lograba tener una visión tuya.

"Empecé a impacientarme con el paso de los años, necesitaba tener contacto con él, así fuera una vez, así que encontré el modo de engañar a Jasper y viajé a Chicago para localizarlo y verlo al fin con mis propios ojos.

Casi me caigo de la silla.

 _—_ ¡Eras TÚ! —grité, entre el dolor, el llanto y la alegría—. ¡Eras tú a quien vio Eithan cuando estaba en el preescolar, la chica que brillaba como diamantes!

Las cejas de Alice se arquearon.

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—Su madre me lo contó. Eithan no dejó de hablar de ti cuando llegó a su casa y le dijo a su madre que te vio. ¡Oh, Alice! En el fondo él siempre ha sabido de ustedes. Siempre tenía sueños extraños. ¡Incluso soñó que yo me había suicidado y que por eso él lo haría! ¡Sólo destruyes en verdad a los vampiros si los quemas! ¡Alice, Eithan le tuvo pavor al fuego durante casi toda su infancia! ¡Y él siempre me dice cosas extrañas! ¡Él nos recuerda!

—Tranquilízate, Alba. Pareciera que se te fuera a salir el corazón, y te necesito viva.

—Sí, sí —asentí, sentándome de nuevo y tratando de calmarme.

Pero no podía hacerlo. El mundo había recuperado su brillo y con ello todas mis ganas por vivir para poder contemplarlo.

—El día que me encontré con Eithan y sus ojos dieron conmigo, supe que se trataba de Edward —Alice prosiguió, interrumpiendo mi alegría—. No acudí a un razonamiento lógico: simplemente lo supe. Era la hora del recreo, y se encontraba jugando solo en uno de los bancos del parquecito. Esperé el momento en el que la mirada curiosa de los niños y la maestra no nos interrumpiera y lo llamé desde lo lejos, apartándolo así del resto del grupo.

"—Hola —le saludé, sonriéndole.

—Hola —respondió sin titubear, parecía encantado de verme —, ¿por qué estás brillando? —señaló cuando un rayo solar se filtró entre las hojas de los árboles y dio en el lado izquierdo de mi rostro.

—Es un secreto —le dije, y él se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué te escondes aquí?

—Porque no quiero que me vean, se supone que no debería estar aquí. Pero he venido a verte a ti. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—No… pero te he visto antes, en algún lado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Digamos que soy una amiga tuya, ¿vale, Eithan?

—¡Ay! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió, abriendo su boca con sorpresa.

—Porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, así como tú dices que ya me has visto. ¿De casualidad recuerdas de dónde?

—No —se rió, como si tuviese un chiste interno—, pero sé que estás loca.

—¿Qué estoy loca? —hice un puchero, fingiendo estar ofendida—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy loca?

—Porque así eres tú. Siempre has estado loca —contestó, enseñando sus dientes.

—Bueno, Eithan, espero que algún día me recuerdes para que puedas comprobarlo —y entonces, me despedí de él, y me marché.

"Veinte fueron las veces que regresé a Chicago para observarlo, siempre desde lejos, y por supuesto, siempre a escondidas de Jasper. Me contentaba el hecho de que le haya tocado una vida corriente y dichosa, y que fuera un muchacho feliz y tranquilo. Nunca fue mi intención incorporarme a su vida a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Era su vida, una nueva, y yo no tenía ningún derecho de interferir en ella. Pero días después de su regresó a Forks tomé la decisión de seguirlo, y así aprovechaba la oportunidad de acercarme a ti. Llegué al pueblo la madrugada del día en que se conocieron.

"Hace nueve años, cuando las visiones contigo comenzaron, asumí que tu caso era similar al de Edward, así que averigüé el total de nacimientos ocurridos en el Hospital de Forks el doce de marzo y sólo hubo dos coincidencias en las cuales te encontrabas tú. La chica de mis visiones. No obstante, jamás vine a Forks para buscarte. No me malinterpretes; siempre albergué la esperanza de que fueras Bella, pero debes entender que el lazo emocional que guardo con Edward es más fuerte y su bienestar era prioridad para mí. Siempre consideré tu reencarnación como un hecho posible, pero no te presté la atención que le di a Edward. Pero cuando supe que ambos se encontraban en el pueblo no pude evitar pensar: ¿qué pasaría si se encontraban? Fue entonces cuando tuve una visión de Eithan en el prado de Edward, y eso me hizo replantearme todo. ¿Cómo logró él encontrar un sitio al cual jamás había visitado en esta vida? ¿Albergaba el subconsciente de esta nueva identidad, a Edward Cullen? ¿Era posible, en algún futuro, _de verdad_ recuperar Edward?

"Desde ese momento comencé a maquinar un montón de planes para que ambos se encontraran, cambiando una y otra vez decisiones que alteraran el curso del futuro para saber cuál sería la más acorde a mis propósitos. Me sentí obligada a hacer ese experimento, sólo por saber si de verdad existía una conexión entre ustedes. Investigué donde vivías, y el día que conociste a Eithan, mientras hablabas con tu madre en la cocina, entré por la ventana y registré tu cuarto rápidamente en busca de alguna pista. Entonces me encontré un dibujo tuyo que plasmaba aquél prado y supe que tú eras Bella y que también recordabas. ¡Ambos aquí, vivos, y a tan sólo unos pocos kilómetros de diferencia! No lo volví a pensar dos veces: de hecho, ya yo había planeado una forma de engañarlos a ambos para que se encontraran en el supermercado, pero me pregunté qué pasaría si decidía dejar el dibujo a tu alcance, sólo para observar una respuesta que pudiera a lo mejor demostrarme hasta qué punto recordabas. Inmediatamente tuve una visión de ustedes dos, _juntos,_ allí.

—Sabía que yo no había sacado ese dibujo —sollocé, apartando con mis manos aquellas lágrimas que opacaban mi vista—. Fuiste tú. Todo este tiempo… tú estuviste detrás de esto. Diste en el clavo, Alice: fue el ver ese dibujo el que me dio la idea de regresar al prado que descubrí años atrás. Encontré a Edward, por fin encontré a Edward… y todo gracias a ti.

—No sé si fue gracias a mí —desconfió ella de forma pensativa—. Te lo juro, Alba, fue un resultado tan… perfecto, tan ideal, que todavía me pregunto si algo _superior_ a mí colaboró en ese encuentro.

—¡¿Y qué importa?!—exclamé, dando saltos por la cocina—. ¡Edward está vivo! No importa que se llame Eithan o que sea diferente. ¿No te das cuenta, Alice? ¡La vida nos regaló una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos! Sin limitaciones sobrenaturales, sin pasado, sin dolor…

 _"Ya me cansé de ser de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano"._

—Edward se sentía miserable por no ser humano —recordé con nostalgia—, por no poder manifestar físicamente lo que sentía por mí sin comprometer mi propia vida en el proceso. Él no quería transformarme para no condenarme para siempre. Pero ahora somos iguales, ya no existen barreras más allá de las que nos impongamos nosotros mismos. No importa que no me recuerde, Alice, ¡eso no importa! Lo único que importa es que me ama y que yo lo amo, y que eso va más allá de los recuerdos. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, por eso fue tan inevitable que nos enamoráramos, como un hechizo… Ya no importan las frustraciones de nuestro fatídico pasado. ¡Está vivo, Alice, y está conmigo, _para siempre_!

Sin decir nada más, comencé a bailar. Y en medio de la ilusión, la voz acaramelada de Edward arrulló mis oídos al son del vals, sus frías manos atraparon mis muñecas y su dulce aliento acarició mi rostro; hasta que el frío se hizo cálido y sus ojos se volvieron humanos, cuando me dispuse a enterrar mis dedos en la maraña de cabello oscuro que enmarcaba su rostro imperfecto.

Llena de goce, no me molesté en preocuparme por la extraña mirada de Alice, la cual certificaba que probablemente había perdido la cabeza. No me importó.

Bailaba en compañía de los hombres de mi vida.

Ambos me gustaban.

Y era míos.

…

Jacob Black yacía sentado en la orilla, su mirada fija en la puesta de sol. Sostuvo la misma postura cuando me senté a su lado.

—Volviste —dijo él, sin mirarme aun.

—Te dije que no habíamos terminado.

—Desde que te fuiste esta mañana, no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que me dijiste. Es muy seguro que me volví loco y no supe en qué momento.

—No estás loco —aclaré, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Si le llegó a incomodar, no lo demostró—. Te extrañé, Jake.

—También te extrañé, Bella.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que su voz rompió con la magia del momento.

—Y, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Continuar con mi vida y dejar el pasado donde tiene que estar. No quiero que mi vida como Bella se interponga en mi felicidad futura.

—¿Y el chupasangre? —inquirió con desprecio.

—Le dije que se marchara.

Aquello era mentira. Después de pensarlo muy bien, llegué a la conclusión de que no existían motivos para no seguir en contacto con Alice. Jamás hubiese encontrado a Edward de no ser por ella. Además, a Alice le interesaba la felicidad de Edward tanto como a mí, así que le aseguré que jamás le impediría estar cerca para protegerlo de ser necesario. .

También, por consenso, tomamos la decisión de que bajo ningún concepto Eithan se enteraría de la existencia de Alice. Por más encariñada que estuviese ella a la posibilidad de que él finalmente recordara, como sucedió conmigo, estaba consciente de que la culpa lo torturaría hasta el fin de sus días. Y él no merecía ni un segundo de sufrimiento.

—¿Y qué pasará con Charlie? ¿Con tu madre? ¿Los dejarás?

La mención de ellos ocasionó un nudo en mi garganta. Recordar cómo estuve a tan pocos centímetros de Renée, sin reconocerla, sólo pensando en cuánto deseaba salir huyendo… cuánto añoraba devolver el tiepo y disfrutar de los pocos minutos que pasé con ella.

—Con tantas cosas que han pasado no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso. Tengo que tomarme un momento para llorar por ellos, para decirles adiós, aunque nunca lleguen a escucharme. No sabes cuánto desearía correr hacia Charlie y decirle quien soy. Pero no me creería, de todos modos. Ninguno de los dos lo haría, y ellos no se merecen más sufrimiento. Han pasado dieciocho años, Jacob. No queda nada por hacer.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concordó él, suspirando con tristeza.

—Aun así, quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras —respondió sin dudar.

—Cuida de Charlie —pedí, limpiando mis lágrimas—. Yo me iré pronto y no podré vigilarlo. Tienes que decirme como se encuentra, y llamarme si le sucede algo. Quiero sentirme tranquila sabiendo que al menos está sano y vivo.

Me observó de forma vacilante. Después de pensarlo, accedió con un asentimiento.

—Lo prometo.

—Tampoco podemos perder el contacto, Jacob —acoté, mirándolo sugestivamente—, no me importa si ahora somos dos desconocidos. Fuiste mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder eso. Júrame que jamás me dejarás.

Esta vez, una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa iluminó sus ojos tristes.

—Te lo prometí hace dieciocho años, y aun lo sigo haciendo. Siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, Bells.

Satisfecha, me recosté en la arena y permití que la fría brisa agitara mis cabellos. Fue allí cuando mi celular sonó, y casi me muero de la alegría al ver que se trataba de Eithan.

Me disculpé con Jake y caminé lejos de él para atender el llamado.

—¿Hola?

 _—¿Alba?_ —contestó Eithan... ¿Edward? Me tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a esto.

—No sabes… no, no tienes idea del alivio que siento al escuchar tu voz.

— _Eso es debería pensar yo de ti_ —parecía molesto—. _¿Dónde demonio te habías metido? Llevo tres días sin saber nada de ti, no quisiste atenderme el teléfono_. _¿Tienes idea de las locuras que pasaron por mi cabeza? ¡Pensé que te habías arrepentido!_

En medio de las lágrimas se me escapó una risita. ¡Él pensaba que yo había roto con él!

—Lo siento, mi teléfono se volvió loco y no tenía internet. Fue un trajín espantoso, y te prometo que te recompensaré. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa: jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo.

 _—Más te vale._

—De verdad —aseguré, esbozando la más auténtica de mis sonrisas—. No podrás deshacerte de mí.

* * *

 **Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Merezco una buena paliza!** De verdad **, LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO la tardanza,** al igual que lamento no haber enviado los adelantos que prometí. Fue un mes caótico para mí y no tuve oportunidad de escribir ni tampoco de responder a los **reviews.** Para quienes vienen siguiéndome desde hace tiempo, ya saben que suelo ser en su mayoría responsable con las actualizaciones y los adelantos y reviews, y esto fue un caso muy particular y fuera del patrón. **Les pido disculpas y les PROMETO que no volverá a pasar.** S _e los juro_ ** _._ Espero que me comprendan.**

 ** **Volviendo a la historia, me imagino que pensarán:**** ¿Y qué pasará con ** **Los Cullen?**** ¿Y Jake? ¿Y Charlie? ¿Y Eithan? ¿Y Alba? ¿Y Alice? **¿WTF?!**

 ** **QUIERO ACLARAR** , **que este **NO** **ES** un capítulo final, y que **tampoco la** **historia está por terminar.** De hecho, apenas vamos por la mitad de la historia, ya que ** no hemos llegado aun a la mejor parte. No obstante, **creo que cerré todos los cabos sueltos hasta ahora con este capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

 _¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Es lo que esperaban? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?_ No olviden dejar su hermosa opinión en un **REVIEW.** Recuerden que  su opinión es extremadamente importante para tomar decisiones sobre esta historia y además, por su puesto, estimula mi motivación.

Por otro lado: **WOW! 313 REVIEWS!** No saben lo feliz que me hace recibir tanta aceptación de la historia. Muchísimas gracias! Esta vez (y si, _PALABRA DE HONOR_ ) Responderé en el transcurso de la semana a absolutamente **todas** las **dudas,** **sugerencias** , y **reviews** que me dejen en  este capítulo, más los del capítulo pasado que no pude responder. Sin falta.

Esta vez NO dejaré adelanto (no quiero comprometerlas para luego dejarlas esperando **:(** ). Pero prometo que no tendrán que esperar un mes para la siguiente actualización. Creo que la siguiente actualización podría ser en dos semanas.

Si quieren contactarme, en **mi perfil de FF** encontrarán mi página y perfil de FB.

¡Recuerden también por favor votar en el Poll (encuesta) que se encuentra en mi perfil de FF!

Sin más que decir, me despido!

 ** _Vicky._**

Pd: Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a _Estrella masen, Dess Cullen, , Bitah, PititaMasenSwan, Bella collen, MansenAbril , Isabella Marie Carlie Cullen S, arreola061 , Liza de Cullen, MaeCllnWay, LizzaMarie (alias Muriel, te amo), Pao Labluegirl , apenasmediavoz, CB, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Isis Janet, Rossy04, somasosa, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, MansenAbril, Yoliki , Bella Cullen Halliwell , vanesscsb, Eli mMsen, CAM41918 , Cullen-21-gladys , Little Whitiee, valeritaPattinsonCullen, Emma Emmav, Martu Vampira, TsukihimePrincess , lunaweasleycullen14, Tary Masen Cullen, pili, theyddy, Illusion-addicted , Vikkii Cullen, Estrella masen, y todos los "guest"!_


	16. Chapter 15: Mundane

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia. **

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

 **Mundane**

 _(Siete años más tarde)._

 **A.**

El ruidoso sonido del despertador me pareció exageradamente más atorrante de lo acostumbrado. En mis esfuerzos por detenerlo, mi móvil casi se desarma en pequeñas piezas cuando accidentalmente lo aventé al suelo con un manotazo.

—Cielo, levántate —mis palabras sonaban sofocadas contra la almohada—. _Eithan_ …

—¿Qué hora es? —rezongó él. A estas alturas de la vida no me extrañaba su repulsión incluso a la más encantadora mañana. Madrugar no estaba estaba incluido _top list_ de sus actividades favoritas. Tampoco en el mío, claro.

—Son las cinco.

Lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo.

—Jesús, es demasiado temprano. ¿Por qué no nos dejas dormir media hora más? ¿Qué diferencia hace?

—Ninguna, por eso pongo la alarma a las cinco. Vamos, saca tu trasero de la cama.

Eithan refunfuñó un poco y alargó el brazo para envolver mi cintura y estrecharme contra él. Apoyó sus labios gentilmente sobre mi clavícula, suspirando.

—¿A qué hora me dijiste que era tu entrevista?

—A las nueve. Luego pasaré por la lavandería a recoger mi vestido, recuerda que esta noche es el cumpleaños de Meryl.

Profirió un falso gemido sobre mi piel.

—¿Tenemos que ir?

—Deberíamos. No recuerdo la última vez que tomamos unas copas, ¿y tú?

—Pero, amor, podemos quedarnos aquí, hacer nuestra propia fiesta.

Me eché a reír cuando sentí las palmas de sus manos acariciando insinuantemente mis piernas. Después de permanecer unos minutos en cama forzando a nuestros perezosos cerebros a ponerse en marcha, lo convencí de meterse a la ducha para lavarnos juntos. Nuestra rutina de aseo seguía sintiéndose tan natural como de costumbre: él solía enjabonar mi espalda y yo la de él y, de vez en cuando, si no se nos hacía demasiado tarde y nuestro humor iba acorde con el ambiente, nos premiábamos con quince minutos de sexo rudo contra las baldosas.

Eithan tendió la cama mientras yo terminaba de escoger el mejor atuendo para la entrevista, y mientras él fregaba la loza de la noche anterior, yo todavía revoloteaba por la habitación sin tener idea de qué ponerme. Cuando la falda lila terminó por convencerme, Eithan me entregó una taza humeante de café recién hecho y salió disparado a la habitación para terminar de alistarse, entretanto yo me instalé a preparar unas sencillas tortillas de pimentón con pan integral.

La misma rutina.

Regresó a la cocina diez minutos después, con su pulcro traje y su maravilloso perfume. Aun tenía algo de cabello húmedo adherido a la frente.

Era como para comérselo a besos.

—Huele bien. ¿Te gustaría usar el auto hoy? —la expresión de mi cara debió ser suficiente respuesta—. Está bien, yo tampoco.

Si bien hace año y medio que residíamos en Manhattan, un solo mes bastó para comprender que pagar un taxi era mucho más barato que gastar dinero en la gasolina y mantenimiento del lindo BMW que Eithan se costeó tres años atrás, vendiendo su viejo Toyota e invirtiendo parte de sus ahorros y de los míos. Le habíamos sacamos todo el jugo que pudimos a nuestra flamante adquisición durante el primer año; Eithan me llevaba a cenar de vez en cuando, disfrutamos de fines de semanas enteros en las ardientes costas de Ohio hasta que nuestras pieles doraban, o salíamos a bailar. Ajustar su inexperto cuerpo para la danza me costó bastante tiempo, pero inscribirnos juntos en clases de baile nos ayudó a ambos a familiarizarnos a distintos ritmos de baile. Ahora, en medio del tráfico y los dolores de cabeza, el auto prácticamente se había convertido en una pieza decorativa del estacionamiento.

—Me gusta cómo estás vestida —se aproximó a mí cuando dejamos de desayunar, besándome el cuello de forma lasciva y tomándome de las caderas, bajando, bajando, hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de mi falda.

La espontaneidad del contacto me sorprendió, así que me dejé llevar por sus deleitosas caricias hasta que el maldito interruptor de la racionalidad en su cabeza me sacó de mi nebulosa felicidad.

—Llegaré tarde. Después —prometió, acomodando mi ropa y besando mis labios.

Bueno, no se podía tener todo en esta vida.

Nos despedimos con un breve beso en la entrada antes de que cada quien tomara su camino. En vista del tráfico, a Eithan le pareció que tomar el metro le haría llegar con mayor rapidez a la Universidad de Yeshiva, donde tomaba clases de postgrado en Arbitraje Internacional.

Cuando me confesó que lo habían aceptado, hace casi dos años, se me estrujó el corazón ante la sola idea de mudarme. A pesar de mi fascinación por la vibrante California y sus hermosas playas -donde viví sola durante los primeros dos semestres de mi carrera-, había sentido una especie de flechazo por Ohio, porque fue allí donde comencé a hacer mi vida con Eithan. Creo que la verdadera razón por la cual no quise mudarme en un principio era porque Ohio era lo más parecido a Phoenix que había experimentado, era como… volver a casa.

Fruncí los ojos, intentando no pensar demasiado en Renée.

Yo si decidí tomar un taxi tranquilamente, porque aun faltaban dos horas para la entrevista. Durante todo el camino me dediqué a juguetear con los anillos nerviosamente, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez mi aspecto. Me había recogido el largo cabello en un moño alto, grueso. Mi rostro portaba un maquillaje sencillo, pero los labios estaban teñidos de rojo carmín, el último grito de mi obsesión desde hacía varios meses. Me sentía presentable y decente, pero el nerviosismo estaba acabando conmigo. Esta era mi primera entrevista para que me admitieran para el postgrado en Letras Modernas, lo que significaba que había aprobado todo el proceso previo de postulación. Siempre me sentí especialmente interesada en la enseñanza, por lo que mi expectativa después de obtener la maestría era ser contratada para dar clases en alguna escuela o universidad. Ya había solicitado en un par de ocasiones el puesto de profesora, aquí y en Ohio, pero fui rechazada; en este mundo competitivo, mientras más especializaciones llenaran tu curriculum, mucho mejor. Al menos no me moría de hambre. Me había convertido en una de las encargadas de una pequeña editorial, y también desempeñaba un modesto papel en la edición de borradores.

Aunque no ganaba tanto como quisiera, algo era algo. Para recompensar la falta de dinero, contaba con los ingresos que obtenía dando clases privadas de ballet clásico los fines de semana en la mañana. Me había graduado como bailarina profesional en Ohio, más nunca me tomé la molestia de postular para ninguna compañía de ballet, por más pequeña e independiente que fuese, por dos simples razones; en primer lugar, jamás me sentí extremadamente apasionada al la danza, y en segundo lugar, estaban todas mis limitaciones. Para bailar profesionalmente en una compañía tenías que haber iniciado desde muy pequeño, y tu cuerpo tendría que haber adquirido durante el crecimiento una forma y una gracilidad muy peculiares, cosa que nunca desarrollé lo suficiente al haberme iniciado a la danza tan adulta, casi a los doce. No contaba con el peso, la altura, los pies, la técnica y la dedicación, y mucho menos la edad para ser admitida a estas alturas. Dentro del violento y desalmado mundo del ballet, tener veinticuatro años era ser demasiado viejuca para empezar a bailar. No obstante, el título de profesional me otorgaba la legitimidad de educar y capacitar a futuros bailarines, y ese dinero extra en los bolsillos no caía mal bajo ningún escenario.

La entrevista fue más corta de lo que esperaba, apenas unos veinte minutos. Me sentí segura, genuina, y prometieron que me llamarían. Estuve lista a eso de las nueve y media, y como ya había pedido la mañana libre en la editorial para asistir a la entrevista, aproveché mi tiempo libre para recoger mi vestido y el traje de Eithan de la tintorería.

Caminar en esta ciudad todavía resultaba una experiencia alucinante. Me sentía algo así como Carrie Brandshaw en la vieja serie de _Sex and de City,_ circulando por las calles y las tiendas, rodeada de los olores, las luces, el ruido de las bocinas y el bullicio que cruzaba apresuradamente por mi lado. Manhattan era la ciudad del alboroto, en donde cada persona vivía dentro de su pequeña burbuja de compromisos y cada minuto estaba contado.

Me pareció extrañó no ver a Eithan cuando llegué a casa, así que lo llamé.

— _Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?_

 _Si me hubieses llamado, lo sabrías,_ _pensé con desdén._

—Creo que bien. Dijeron que me avisarían.

 _—¡Me alegro mucho, nena! ¡Felicidades!_

—¿Vendrás a casa a almorzar? —Eithan tomaba clases solamente los lunes y miércoles en la mañana, y el resto de la tarde, junto con el resto de los días laborales, se dedicaba a trabajar.

Una vez que nos establecimos aquí, Eithan contactó con un viejo amigo de su padre que trabajaba en un bufete de abogados cerca de Brooklyn. A pesar de que no fue seleccionado para el puesto de asistente legal, el hombre lo refirió a otro bufete de menor prestigio cerca de Manhattan donde consiguió un puesto como abogado, afortunadamente. Menos mal. La ubicación de la propuesta original me hubiese tenido comiéndome de las uñas.

—¡ _Uy! Lo siento. Olvidé decirte que me quedé almorzando con algunos compañeros de la universidad_ —se excusó en medio de las risas de fondo que incluían las de una chica. Maravilloso.

—Vale, no hay problema. Nos vemos en la noche —pretendí que no estaba furiosa como el demonio.

— _Sin falta. Hasta más tarde, preciosa._

Con un suspiro, guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo, enojada y celosa.

Muy, muy celosa.

Mi complejo de inseguridad comenzó hace cerca de seis meses, cuando decidí sorprender a Eithan en la salida de la universidad para invitarlo a almorzar, esperando por él con un cigarro que hurté de la caja que había comprado para él. Eithan odiaba verme fumando, y se culpabilizaba por haber permitido que el vicio me corrompiera también, a pesar de que mi consumo no fuera frecuente. Y allí estaba yo, de pie frente a la entrada principal, apreciando el aire de antigüedad que le proporcionaba esa fachada de ladrillos al edificio, cuando lo observé salir en compañía de una linda chica de cabello rubio corto, artificialmente rizado. Era un poco más alta que yo, y su rostro era la viva expresión de la ternura. Se puso en puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído, haciéndolo reír, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, noté como la chica se encogía con timidez y le sonreía en respuesta.

Esa era la clase de reacción que Eithan ocasionaba en las chicas. Nunca molesté en preocuparme por eso, porque había aprendido a aceptar que el inocultable atractivo de Eithan arrastraría a una pila de seguidoras a sus espaldas. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Por primera vez, sentí un nudo de inseguridad en el estómago, el típico terror que las personas experimentan al imaginar perder a su ser amado a causa de terceros.

La dinámica de pareja entre Eithan y yo se había estancado desde nos trasladamos a Nueva York. No es que fuese terrible, sólo… aburrida. Nuestras responsabilidades eran tan absorbentes que solo conversábamos durante la cena, y ya no hacíamos el amor con la misma frecuencia que antes porque, además de la energía que dejábamos durante nuestros empleos, los trasnochos de Eithan elaborando proyectos y estudiando para duros exámenes lo privaban de cualquier impulso sexual, demasiado agotado como para esforzarse a tocarme. Lo comprendía, y jamás se lo reprochaba, pero lo extrañaba demasiado y me sentía sola. Para empeorar la situación, ya nunca salíamos a cenar, al cine, al teatro ni a discotecas. De hecho, ya no hacíamos casi nada.

Tenía miedo de que nuestra monotonía hiciera que él comenzara a mirar para otros lados, y si fijaba su atención en una chica más bonita, interesante o inteligente que yo, podrían comenzar las discusiones. Y no me refiero a aquellos desacuerdos tontos habituales en todas las parejas, sino a _verdaderas_ discusiones _._ Sabía que él sería incapaz de engañarme, pero absolutamente nadie estaba a salvo de la probabilidad de que el amor de tu vida se enamorase de otra. Era el riesgo de estar en una relación.

Era el riesgo de ser humano.

…

—¡Vinieron, chicos!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Meryl —contesté, estrechándola en un abrazo. Meryl solía ser nuestra vecina, pero recientemente se había mudado a un lujoso y bonito departamento de la ciudad junto con su novio Carlos, otro gran amigo nuestro.

—Gracias querida, estás muy linda. ¡Y tú también, Eithan! ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—Ya no soportaba parecer un hippie —exageró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Después de tantos meses con un look de cabello más largo de lo habitual decidió cortárselo, y honestamente pienso que fue la mejor decisión. Se veía más fresco, más varonil. Además, ahora lo tenía del mismo largo que cuando lo conocí.

El recuerdo me arrancó una sonrisa.

Después de las presentaciones, por cuestiones de la vida Eithan y yo terminamos separados. Dos horas más tarde, la distribución de los invitados en el apartamento era hilarante. Los caballeros se habían aglomerado cerca del bar, sosteniendo un caluroso debate sobre fútbol, chicas, autos, y todas esas tonterías masculinas. Mientras tanto, las chicas permanecimos en la sala para conversar cosas de… bueno, mujeres.

—Estás radiante, Mer —señalé, cuando se acercó para ofrecerme otra copa de vino—. La mudanza te hace bien.

—Es _otra cosa_ la que me hace bien —respondió con misterio, dirigiéndonos una mirada de complicidad. Antes de que cualquiera de nosotras pudiese aludir a una insinuación pervertida, se quitó los guantes de cuero y expuso frente a nuestros ojos atónitos un anillo de compromiso. Estaba segura de que nuestros chillidos pudieron escucharse desde el otro edificio.

—¡Está hermoso! ¡Carlos se lució! —la elogió una de las chicas, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Cómo te lo propuso? —preguntó otra mujer.

—En nuestro restaurante favorito. Contrató a un violinista y todo, y el anillo estaba en mi copa. Sí sí, algo cliché, casi me lo tragué, pero no importa. Fue la cosa más bonita del mundo. ¡Lo amo tanto!

La envolví en mis brazos, brincando y llorando de la emoción. Los matrimonios me ponían tan sentimental.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo.

—Gracias amiga, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Pero dime, ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué conmigo?

—¿Para cuándo habrá boda? —aclaró, entornando los ojos—. Vamos, Alba. Tú y Eithan han estado juntos toda la vida, ya es tiempo de un cambio. ¿De verdad nunca han pensado en casarse?

 _Si estuviese en mis manos, me casaría con Eithan ya mismo. Aquí, en el registro, en el patio del vecino o en una maldita capilla de Las Vegas._

—Bueno, sí —finalmente dije, soltando una risita—. El matrimonio siempre ha quedado implícito en nosotros. Aunque acordamos casarnos siempre y cuando estuviésemos económicamente mejor establecidos.

—¿Y es que acaso no lo están ahora?

—Yo… bueno —titubeé, tomando su mano y acariciando el anillo con una mezcla de admiración y nostalgia—. Supongo que no estamos mal.

Alcé la cabeza en dirección al bar.

Eithan me estaba mirando.

…

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegamos al apartamento. Me deshice de los tacones en cuanto ingresamos al dormitorio, gimiendo de aprobación. Por más bonitos que se me vieran, nunca me terminaba de acostumbrar a ellos.

Era una cosa que Bella y yo definitivamente teníamos en común.

—La pasé muy bien —comentó Eithan, colocando su collar de cuero y su anillo de plata sobre la mesita de noche.

—Te dije que la pasaríamos genial —le recordé, repentinamente seria. Se estaba desabotonando la camisa—. No —le detuve, poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho—: Déjame hacerlo yo.

Eithan alzó una ceja, pero me sonrió con picardía. Sus labios atraparon los míos cuando me alcé para besarlo, y sus manos palparon mi trasero con ternura. Pero a pesar del evidente bulto de sus pantalones, me separó con gentileza, y su aliento acarició mi cuello.

—Amor, estoy bastante atrasado con un trabajo y necesito adelantarlo. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto para mañana en la mañana?

—Eso es mentira —empecé a hacer un berrinche—, tú nunca quieres dormir conmigo.

—Bueno, te prometo que esta vez me tomaré un café bien cargado y me pondré en marcha —me guiñó un ojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa.

—No me refiero sólo a las mañanas, Eithan. Quiero decir que… _nunca_ quieres dormir conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió él, frunciendo el ceño—. Alba, yo _siempre_ quiero dormir contigo. Es el placer número uno del mundo.

—Pero no lo haces.

Comencé a desvestirme, dispuesta a ponerme el pijama. En el rostro de Eithan surcaba una expresión preocupada.

—Las cosas no son como antes —proseguí, dejando de mirarlo—, antes eras mucho más atento conmigo. Ya no me besas como antes, apenas si me pegas los labios. Ya no haces… ninguna de las cosas que hacías antes. Me llamas sólo cuando te acuerdas y pareces distante todo el tiempo. Ya no hay pasión, no hay… nada. No me prestas atención ni porque me presente frente a ti desnuda y envuelta sólo con un maldito lazo. ¡Hasta hace un año no me quitabas las manos de encima! Ahora, cuando duermes conmigo… las veces que lo haces, pareciera que lo haces por compromiso, más que por el placer…

Cerré los ojos, contenta por haberme deshecho de todo ese manojo de inseguridades, pero no podía dejar de sentirme pequeña y distante a su lado.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —preguntó con desconcierto, sosteniendo delicadamente mi rostro—. ¿Crees que ya no me pareces atractiva? Lamento si lastimé tus sentimientos Alba, pero por Dios, eso es ridículo.

—¡No es ridículo! —repliqué, apartándolo de un empujón—. La otra vez cuando te esperé fuera de la universidad, estabas hablando con una chica, y vi como la mirabas.

—¿Cuál chica?

—¡La rubia de pechos grandes!

—¿Cuál r…? ¿Lucy?

—Me fascina como la reconoces. ¿Te gusta?

—¡No! Es sólo una compañera de la universidad, Alba.

—Pero vi como la mirabas —insistí, permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente—. Hace tanto que no me miras así, y te ríes así, por mí. Tú… simplemente ya no me miras.

Lo dejé a él y su máscara de horror a mis espaldas cuando me encerré en el baño. Media hora después, cuando nos fuimos a dormir, él insistió en aclarar lo que había ocurrido, pero yo ya no quería seguir con esto. Me di la vuelta y me acurruqué en mi lado de la cama, sin desearle buenas noches. Él tampoco lo hizo.

No conversamos mucho la mañana siguiente. Eithan se limitó a una despedida muy superficial cuando se marchó al trabajo y yo tomé el metro para llegar al mío. Una muchacha recién graduada en Artes, de apenas veintitrés años, había mandado un borrador de su novela el mes pasado y aceptamos la oferta de publicarlo en nuestra editorial, por lo que yo me encargaría de todo el proceso de corrección y edición, y hoy empezaba.

La tarde transcurrió conmigo sentada frente al escritorio con la nariz hundida en el manuscrito de cuatrocientas páginas. A las siete de la noche ya habíamos cerrado, pero yo seguí inmersa en mi mundo hasta que alguien apoyó sobre mi escritorio una taza de humeante y delicioso café, dulce elixir de los dioses.

—Se te va a ir la vida ahí sentada —dijo una voz apaciguadora.

Jared tenía treinta y dos años de edad y recientemente se había divorciado. La editorial era de él y de su hermano Andy, pero cuando Andy se asoció con un amigo para hacerse cargo de un pub medio reconocido de Manhattan, Jared tomó las riendas del negocio y actualmente tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones. Como su profesión era el periodismo, solía alquilar los espacios del negocio para una que otra firma de autógrafos de libros de comunicadores sociales y demás, publicados y patrocinados por la editorial.

Me froté los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento, me quedé inmersa en esto. Dios, necesitaba un café.

—Un buen trago es lo que necesitas, de hecho. Últimamente te veo muy estresada.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Se quedó de pie mirándome un buen rato, como meditando una respuesta. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Observarte es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

El rostro me ardió de una manera en la que terminé encogiéndome en mi silla, mordiéndome los labios. No era ninguna ciega, sospechaba de antemano sobre la atracción que Jared tenía hacia mí, pero era la primera vez que se atrevía a manifestármelo tan abiertamente. Aunque, por más inapropiado que me haya parecido el comentario, no iba a negar el hecho de que me sentía sumamente halagada.

—Gracias, pero será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, jefe.

Empecé a arrojar las cosas en mi bolso de forma apresurada, pero Jared sostuvo mi brazo cuando estaba a punto de bordear el mostrador.

—Alba… Mira, creo que no es necesario decir lo que es obvio, ¿no? Me gustas, y muchísimo. Y sé que tienes novio, pero me gustaría saber si algún día aceptarías un café.

Casi ruedo los ojos.

—Un café, ¿eh?

Con una sonrisa tímida, se pasó una mano por la nuca, luciendo avergonzado.

—No voy a fingir que no pretendo otras intenciones, aunque podrías darme algo de crédito por intentar ser cortés, al menos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondí, sonriéndole de vuelta—. Mira, me siento muy halagada, pero no estoy interesada. Tengo novio y estoy muy enamorada de él. No tengo ningún problema en tomar un café contigo, _sólo_ como amigos, pero me parecería un poco injusto para ti. No quiero que se compliquen las cosas.

—No tienen por qué complicarse —susurró, con una mirada tierna—, yo sólo quiero conocerte mejor, pero si tú no quieres…. Pues no me quedará de otra más que aceptarlo. Pero no te dejaré ir sin decirte algo antes.

Colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me obligó a sostener su mirada, sus ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir la caliente vibración de su cuerpo sobre mi acelerado pecho.

—Eres la niña más linda e inteligente que he visto en mucho tiempo. Tienes una forma de ser preciosa, me fascinas, y además —frotó suavemente su pulgar contra mi mejilla—, te ves tan tierna cuando te ruborizas.

Por un breve, breve, _muy breve_ segundo, quise que me besara. No porque en verdad lo deseara, en lo absoluto, sino porque mierda, su comentario me recordó tanto a Edward cuando me estaba conquistando que me dieron ganas de llorar. Y, por otra parte, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me decía algo tan lindo que por un segundo me permití sentirme hermosa de nuevo.

 _Edward, Edward..._

Mi rostro debió encenderse como un farolito porque él comenzó a reírse, pero cuando comenzó a inclinar su rostro hacia el mío automáticamente me eché hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me haces sentir incómoda —le exigí con molestia, aclarándome la garganta.

—Lo siento —suspiró—. No se volverá a repetir.

—Bien —acordé, apartándome de él sin mirarlo—. Entonces me voy. Buenas noches.

Caminé decididamente a la salida, con la vista clavada en el suelo que pisaba, y chocando bruscamente con alguien en cuanto puse un pie fuera del local. Casi me muero al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Eithan?

Y estaba furioso.

—Hola, Alba.

* * *

(Re-editado. 30/12/16).

Lo sé, sé que quieren matarme. Lamento MUCHO la tardanza de MESES, estuve muy complicada y no tuve tiempo de actualizar. Les aconsejo seguirme en **mi página de FB** (la encontrarán en mi perfil) que es donde suelo ponerlas al día con lo que me pasa y como va la historia. Y como no quiero extenderme con excusas voy a ir al grano dejando unas cuantas notas MUY importantes:

 **1) NO voy a dejar el fic,** **NO** lo pondré en **HIATUS,** NO NADA. Estuve muy ocupada, pero eso es todo, terataré de ser más puntual y prometo que la siguiente actualización tomará menos de dos semanas (lo digo con honestidad porque el próximo capítulo está prácticamente listo).

 **2)** Sé que están confundidas con el cambio radical de la historia. Quiero aclarar que con esto no quiero ocasionar otro drama innecesario, un triángulo amoroso, una ruptura de los protagonistas ni mucho menos. Sólo quise plasmar lo que implica la convivencia en pareja, porque no quiero que uds. se vayan creyendo que Alba y Eithan son perfectos, que nunca discuten o que jamás se han enfrentado a un problemita "humano" en su relación. Por algo se titula "mundane". Es la rutina, lo mundano, lo común y lo ordinario, y no por eso significa que su relación es menos Hermosa.

 **4)** **ESTA SIGUE SIENDO UNA HISTORIA DE EDWARD Y BELLA.** ¿O creen que hemos llegado tan lejos para leer sólo a los jefes de Alba enamorándose de ella? Jajaja, no, agárrense, _¿creían que ya habían visto todo lo más emocionante?_ ahora es que comienza lo bueno, muajajaja. 

**5)** Sé que hay muchos huecos, como qué pasó con **Alice, Jacob,** etc... eso lo sabremos en capítulos posteriores, no se preocupen :)

 **6)** Como sé que soy una infiel que no cumple sus promesas con la frecuencia que debería les dejo aquí mismo un

 **ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

 _—¿Hola?_

 _—Hola Alba —respondió una voz angustiada._

 _—¿Alice? —me senté sobre la cama para fijarme en la hora. El bostezo casi no me dejó hablar—, son las once de la noche. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Es Eithan —respondió ella, y todo mi cuerpo se congeló—, tuvo un accidente..._

Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjenme un LINDO _ **REVIEW** _ contándome que les pareció el capítulo, y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia (queja) etc, con gusto les contestaré.

¡Hasta pronto!


	17. Chapter 16: The End

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **The End**

 **A.**

No me considero a mí misma así de estúpida. La única interpretación que se atrevería a cruzar la mente de cualquier ser humano mentalmente sano se resumía al siguiente: una escena comprometedora al otro lado del mostrador, en un ángulo claramente visible a través de la puerta de vidrio, incluso desde el otro lado de la calle. Cualquiera transeúnte podría echar un vistazo hacia el interior del local y apreciar tranquilamente.

Toda la sangre que previamente asfixiaba mi rostro huyó hacia mis pies.

—Estás molesto conmigo. ¿Cierto?

A pesar de su pose despreocupada, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y su mirada aparentemente imperturbable, la tensión en su mandíbula sobresalía.

—No lo sé, dime tú. ¿Debería estarlo?

 _Quiere matarme._

—Yo… —titubeé de forma patética, tragando saliva—. Supongo que debo explicarte lo que acaba de pasar allí.

—Supones muy bien —contestó educadamente.

—¿Podemos conversar en casa, al menos? Me estoy congelando.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza cuando algo a mis espaldas despertó su mirada curiosa, y me pregunté si Jared lo estaba observando de regreso. Mantuve mi misma postura tensa, con los puños apretados y mi mirada puesta sobre el suelo, demasiado acobardada por su presencia como para atreverme a virarme para comprobar si esta situación tan vergonzosa efectivamente me estaba sucediendo y no era solo una representación digna de una telenovela que mi mente había delirado a causa del cansancio.

En beneficio de mis nervios, Eithan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Por alguna razón había decidido sacar a pasear el auto, pero no me sentí el coraje para preguntarle sobre tema. Presentía que acababa de arruinar algún plan espontáneo conmigo.

Me entretuve el resto del camino jugueteando distraídamente con el reproductor de música mientras que él pretendía ignorarme, lanzándome ocasionalmente alguna mirada de soslayo cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta. Me sentía avergonzada, exhausta y, si soy honesta, también un poco excitada. Discutir con Eithan era probablemente la cosa más emocionante que hubiésemos perpetuado en meses, pese a que definitivamente era una situación que debería evitarse a toda costa. Esto no era bueno.

Aventó su abrigo al sofá cuando cerré la puerta del apartamento. Durante un brevísimo instante me poseyó el impulso de gritarle que lo colgara en su lugar, pero preferí mantener mi boca cerrada. Estaba segura de que sólo buscaba provocarme para iniciar una discusión.

—¿Y bien? —rompió el silencio dándome la espalda, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador para servirse un vaso de agua—. ¿Me contarás qué te dijo el hippie artesano?

En referencia al pelo rubio amarrado en una cola y todas esas baratijas de cuero, el apodo que él le había asignado a Jared cuando lo conoció la primera vez siempre me arrancaba un montón de carcajadas. Era gracioso, pero esta vez no dije nada.

—Él… bueno, se me confesó hoy.

—¿Y entonces…?

—No pasó absolutamente nada —aclaré de forma lenta y precavida, sentándome sobre la encimera de la cocina—. Lo rechacé amablemente y me fui. Te lo juro.

—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué permitiste que su maldita nariz alcanzara la tuya?

—Yo… ¡no lo sé! ¡Me puse nerviosa!

Alzó una ceja. Claramente no estaba de humor para mis tonterías de mierda.

—Por favor. Tú eres una chica que no se deja tocar a menos que lo permitas. Te he visto patearle las bolas a los que se atreven a ponerte un dedo encima, ¿y me dices que te pusiste nerviosa?

—Yo… —bajé la cabeza, clavando mi mirada en el suelo. Ni si quiera tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

—¿Te gusta? —su voz se endureció, y mi cabeza salió disparada hacia arriba como un resorte.

—¡No!

—Pero te gusta saber que le gustas —interpretó Eithan con voz aguda, y se trataba de una afirmación.

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto. No me gusta Jared, pero si te soy honesta, sí me gusta gustarle. No es como si le estuviese coqueteando de regreso, pero si así fuera, ¿no crees que pueda deberse a algo? Como que, no lo sé… ¿me siento mal? Quiero decir, ¿a quién no le va a gustar sentirse bonito por un segundo?

Para cuando solté las palabras, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Lo siguiente que observé fue la escéptica y pétrea mirada de Eithan clavada en mi rostro.

—¿Es que no te sientes "bonita" conmigo, Alba? —inquirió, con voz incrédula.

—No me grites. ¡Y no! ¡No me siento bonita o atendida!

—Claro, lamento no tener cabeza para estar pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas del día. Olvidé que no tenía derecho a tener una vida propia.

—Lamento que no puedas experimentar tu vida al máximo por estar conmigo. Olvidé que las relaciones no son gran cosa.

Eithan rodó los ojos y me dio la espalda, comenzando a andar en dirección a nuestro dormitorio.

—Sinceramente, a veces dices unas estupideces…

—¡No me vas a dejar hablando sola! —me interpuse rápidamente en su camino, apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho para impedir que diera un paso más—. ¿No quieres escuchar la verdad? Nos hemos estancado durante el último año, y nada de lo que yo haga parece llamar tu atención. No soy una estúpida, Eithan. No te estoy pidiendo que me beses los pies, te estoy pidiendo que te tomes la molestia de dedicar una media hora de tu día exclusivamente a mí. ¿Es mucho pedir acaso?

Él se llevó la mano a la frente y exhaló con cansancio, sin mirarme aun.

—No es eso, Alba, se trata de que tengo que mantener un promedio en el jodido postgrado para no ser expulsado y tengo demasiadas mierdas en la cabeza, y tú no haces más que reclamarme cosas sin sentido. ¿De verdad me exiges que sigamos comportándonos como unos adolescentes?

—¿Y si así fuera? —suavicé el tono de mi voz, deslizando mis manos hacia su nuca para retorcer entre mis dedos el cabello que se rizaba allí—. ¿Y qué si aun quiero el coqueteo, los besos y las salidas? Dame una sola razón por la cual eso sería malo.

Las líneas de tensión en sus facciones se fueron dulcificando.

—Ya crecimos. La gente madura.

Desenvolví mis brazos de su cuello y me alejé de él, reteniendo el doloroso instinto de empujarlo con fuerza por su completa incapacidad para comprender mis intenciones, por no compartir todo lo que yo había pasado por su causa.

Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos cuando me volví a mirarlo, lo cual suavizó la fina arruga que marcaba su entrecejo. Ver esos ojos suyos me destrozaba de una manera que él jamás entendería, porque él desconocía de aquellas fronteras entre mundos que nos atrevimos a cruzar, de aquél pasado caótico que compartimos.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que esto lo hago por nosotros? Nos hicimos una promesa, me prometiste que estarías conmigo, y yo te prometí lo mismo. Juramos que nos amaríamos siempre.

Eithan me observaba con una expresión totalmente perpleja. Si bien ambos conocíamos a la perfección de mis dotes como reina del melodrama, mi comportamiento iba mucho más allá de lo habitual. Podía ver a través de su ceño fruncido y su parpadeo nervioso lo mucho que le costaba adivinar las razones por las cuales me estaba desmoronando de este modo frente a sus ojos.

—Nena… —intentó acercarse, más yo lo aparté de un empujón. Mi mente era un remolino de recuerdos y mis palabras se volvieron un brote furioso de balbuceos incoherentes.

—Pero ya no vivimos en el mismo mundo mágico como alguna vez lo hicimos, y ya no existe una perfecta eternidad para nosotros —proseguí, respirando agitadamente—. Somos lo que somos y sólo quiero conservarlo, y sólo lo haremos si nos mantenemos juntos y seguimos felices. Ahora mismo, corro el riesgo de perderte. Todo el tiempo lo estoy corriendo. Sólo quiero asegurar que eso no suceda, y la única forma de hacerlo es enamorándonos una y otra vez, como siempre lo hicimos, para que no nos aburramos y terminemos separados.

Eithan hizo un ademán de tomarme en brazos, más yo escapé de su agarre y me confiné en el baño, me desplomé en el suelo, y me eché a llorar por todas las cosas que había tenido que enfrentar sola. Porque en este instante, cuando la fragilidad protagonizaba mi vida y mis apegos más antiguos afloraban, no eran los brazos de Eithan los que podrían otorgarme consuelo alguno, sino los del hombre subyacente que yacía muerto desde hacía tanto años.

En algún punto de la noche mi cuerpo se habrá quedado atrapado entre el de Eithan, porque a la mañana siguiente, desperté en sus brazos. No era una posición de mi particular agrado, no cuando me encontraba tan enfadada con él. No obstante, tuvo la suficiente sensatez como desenredar nuestros cuerpos y como para no perturbarme con algún discurso lastimero. Me dio los buenos días, me besó en la frente, y durante el resto de la mañana no nos dirigimos la palabra.

El día transcurrió con lentitud. Me sentía espantosamente, pero no estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para encender el celular y marcar su número para disculparme por haber perdido la cabeza la noche anterior. Ahora que el raciocinio había vuelto, infería lo ridículamente obtusa que me habría visto. Toda esta discusión me parecía una tontería.

El corazón me latió de prisa cuando me contactó al teléfono de la editorial, a eso de las doce.

—Buenas tardes, cariño.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —respondí tímidamente.

—Muy bien. Quiero notificarte que te recogeré en el trabajo hoy.

—Oh. ¿Y eso?

—No pensarás que te abandonaré el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí? No todos los días se cumplen veinticinco años.

Mis cejas se alzaron de la impresión. ¿Hoy era mi cumpleaños? ¡Qué despistada! Mi madre debía tenerme el teléfono reventado de llamadas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Eso déjamelo a mí —respondió con voz enigmática—. Te recogeré a las siete. Y no quiero a ver a Jareds de mierda deambulando por ahí a tu alrededor, ¿entendiste?

Debo acotar que eso no sólo despertó mi curiosidad, sino que me intrigó lo suficiente como para erradicar toda mi productividad en el trabajo. Y cuando escuché el sonido de la corneta del auto a las siete en punto y comencé a recoger mis cosas con la estupidez que me caracteriza en momento de crisis, me despedí nerviosamente de mis compañeros.

—Adiós, chicas, ¡adiós, jefe!

No me detuve a escuchar una respuesta de parte de ninguno. Salí del local disparada como una flecha y tropezándome hasta con las corrientes de aire, encontrándome a Eithan apoyado sobre el capó del auto y mirando despreocupadamente al suelo. Al verme, me regaló mi sonrisa favorita, aquella torcida que me derretía el corazón.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró tiernamente, sosteniendo mi mentón para inclinarse y atrapar mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Se trató de un beso dulce, tierno, exageradamente cliché. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo.

—Hola —pronuncié, un poco ruborizada.

—Haremos algo especial hoy.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que te gustará.

—Ajá.

—No estamos muy elocuentes, ¿no?

Puse todos mis esfuerzos en hacerme la dura, pretendiendo que no deseaba sonreírle de vuelta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —accedí un poco en mi actitud, ingresando al auto. Eithan seguramente había comprado algún aromatizante, porque el interior despedía un intenso y empalagoso olor a banana.

—Vamos a casa para que te arregles —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

 _Me guiñó un ojo._

Definitivamente algo se traía entre manos.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, caminé decididamente hacia el armario. Le pregunté qué clase de atuendo debería escoger, a lo que él contestó que nada exageradamente elegante, por lo que me decidí por un vestido vinotinto de tirantes. Durante los diez minutos que me tomó elegir las prendas, él se duchó, y cuando salió con la misma naturalidad de rutina, esa toalla envuelta en la cintura, quise arrancársela de un jalón y meterlo conmigo a la cama.

Preferiría tragar jabón antes de demostrarle que su delicioso y atractivo cuerpo mojado y semidesnudo no me volvía loca, así que caminé dignamente hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta de un manotazo. Orgullo y dignidad por delante.

Estoy segura de escuchar su risa entrecortada al otro lado de la puerta.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando decidí que me veía bien.

—¡Estoy lista!

Me detuve abruptamente, desconcertada con el panorama tan absolutamente inusual. Nuestra aburrida sala de estar se hallaba adecuadamente alumbrada a la luz de las velas, esparcidas en distintos puntos de la casa. Eithan se las había arreglado para adornar la mesa de nuestro comedor con un fino mantel, decorado a la medida con platos, cubiertos, copas, pétalos de rosa y oh, santa madre de las champanes, un champan. Un piano de jazz formaba parte de nuestro fondo musical.

Eithan se levantó del sofá y me ofreció su mano. Llevaba puesto un elegante paltó negro y unos pantalones de vestir a juego. Todo un deleite para la vista.

—¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto? —inquirí, aceptándola.

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Soy un tipo muy veloz.

—Esto está… hermoso —admití maravillada, mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme en mi asiento—. ¿Cenaremos aquí?

—¿Para qué crees que son los platos? —se detuvo al intuir mi expresión insegura—. No te preocupes, la compré. No tendrás que intoxicarte con mi comida inservible.

Mientras digería mi bebida, él se encargó de traer la comida y servirla. Nos deleitamos con la exquisitez de los platos en un cómodo silencio, arrojándonos una que otra mirada o sonrisita insinuante. Toda la tensión negativa entre nosotros se había dispersado en el aire, abriendo paso a otra totalmente distinta, cuando sus ojos bailaron brevemente sobre mi escote.

—Es un lindo detalle de cumpleaños, Eithan. Gracias. Está hermoso.

No negaba el hecho de que era una romántica empedernida, pero las cursilerías de este tipo no solían formar parte de mi repertorio de preferencias, y él lo sabía. Me pareció correcto hacérselo saber.

Apartó su insistente mirada de mi pecho para sonreírme con modestia.

—Sé que toda esto que improvisé no es muy nosotros, pero se me ocurrió que sería bueno hacer algo diferente e íntimo. Quiero hacer bien las cosas.

—No digas eso. Me fascina. Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí.

—Te creo —suspiró, y su voz adquirió un matiz serio—. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por cómo me he comportado contigo estos días. Después de pensarlo bastante, me puse en tus zapatos y creo que llego a comprender a qué te refieres con todo lo que me dijiste.

—¿En serio?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que te he abandonado, y prometo que te recompensaré —se levantó de su asiento y detuvo frente a mí, agarrando mis manos y colocándolas sobre su cuello para que lo abrazase—. Eres la chica más caliente y espectacular que existe en este planeta, no hay nada que se compare a la dicha de acostarme contigo. Así que no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías de antes, porque no es nada de eso. Sé que no he cumplido con mis funciones de novio correctamente. Espero poder corregirlo cumpliendo con mis funciones maritales.

Me esforcé en conservar la misma expresión severa con él, pero no pude resistirme. Esas eran las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar y...

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Funciones maritales?

Eithan sonrió de nuevo, pero esta sonrisa no era tierna, burlona, pícara o insinuante. Era el preludio de una promesa.

Acto seguido, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo mi mano con la misma delicadeza que al cristal, ante mi mirada estupefacta.

—Alba Christine Reeves: Cásate conmigo de una vez por todas.

Proferí un gritito ahogado.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

Me observó con una expresión indescifrable.

—No. De hecho, este es un ensayo. Eres increíble, Alba. ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Pareciera que no pudieses resistirte a la tentación de arruinar todos los momentos que…!

Con la mirada empañada, sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y callé toda su cháchara con un beso. Tener a Eithan arrodillado a mis pies proponiéndome matrimonio al estilo más tradicional era el escenario con el que más había fantaseado durante los últimos tres años de nuestra relación. Pero jamás imaginé que todo sería tan perfecto: tan sencillo, dulce, lejos de las extravagancias, de los lujos y las exhibiciones. Él supo recordar exactamente lo que yo era. Lo que _éramos._

En medio del beso, sentí un aro frío y metálico deslizarse en mi dedo.

—Hey —reclamé entre risas, rompiendo el beso—. No he dicho que sí.

Contemplé con admiración mi hermoso anillo de compromiso, lo más parecido a mí que existía en esta vida. Hasta en eso Eithan supo conocerme.

—Vamos, Alba, no te hagas la dura. Te vi observar el anillo de Meryl como si se tratase de una fortuna. Sé que te morías por ser esposa de este prospecto fabuloso.

Se puso nuevamente de pie, y sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron con conciencia propia hasta ese rostro suyo que mis ojos ya conocían de memoria, y la conocedora yema de mis dedos acarició la rasposa textura de su piel afeitada. Él era tan hermoso, y tan mío.

Se me escapó una risita de felicidad ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que lo tenías?

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Oh-oh.

—Siete meses, más o menos.

—¿Qué? —no pude resistir golpearlo en el brazo—. ¡¿Y hasta ahora es que pensaste proponérmelo?!

Su frente se apoyó sobre la mía, sin dejar de observar mis ojos.

—Quería sorprenderte. Feliz cumpleaños.

Sonreí, sonreí tanto que casi se me rompen las mejillas, porque cuando sus labios encontraron los míos y me alzó hasta nuestra habitación, todas las inseguridades perdieron sentido, y de pronto me sentí completamente estúpida. Porque si bien él no recordase quien éramos, yo sí lo hacía, y eso debería ser suficiente.

Era un hecho que Edward jamás volvería. No de la forma que yo quisiera. Pero debería sentirme agradecida de que a pesar de esa limitación, él se encontraba ahí dentro, en alguna parte. Porque era este hombre, que ahora levantaba mi vestido y marcaba mi cuerpo, quien murió por cumplir su promesa de estar conmigo.

 **….**

—Me iré a Forks por cuatro días para visitar a Elizabeth.

Di un respingo al escuchar su voz. Estaba demasiado distraída recordando la ardiente noche que tuvimos.

—¡Oh! ¿Cuándo?

—Conseguí un vuelo mañana a las tres de la tarde.

—¿Y qué pasará con las clases? ¿Y el trabajo? —pregunté, llevándome un sorbo de vino a la boca.

—Ya pedí permiso el lunes, y además, falleció hoy uno de los directores de la universidad, creo que de la Facultad de Artes. Sé que lo velaran mañana y el sábado y que el domingo lo van a enterrar, así que además de mañana nos otorgaron también el lunes libre por respeto al duelo. Él era una especie de eminencia en la universidad.

—Oh, qué triste noticia. ¿De qué murió?

—Un infarto. Tenía setenta y algo.

—¿Y ya le dijiste a tu mamá?

—¡Claro que no! La idea es que sea una sorpresa.

La señora Elizabeth presintió que se sentiría demasiado sola si regresaba a Chicago, así que una semanas después de que Eithan se marchó a la universidad, prefirió continuar residiendo en casa de sus padres de forma indefinida. Se sentía muy feliz acompañando a aquella atípica y estrambótica parejita en su vejez. De hecho, se había vuelto bastante cercana a su madre durante los últimos años, y Eithan me aseguró que allá todos eran muy felices. La unión que podía surgir entre familias a causa de una muerte era una esperanzadora señal de que la vida podía llegar a ser buena.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que se volverá loca de emoción cuando sepa que celebrarás tu cumpleaños con ella y no conmigo —bordeé la mesa del comedor y me acomodé en su regazo, sin soltar mi copa de mi vino—. Te voy extrañar.

—Sólo serán unos días, tremenda dramática. Además, contigo ya lo celebré por adelantado —no pude evitar sonrojarme. Enredó su mano entre el cabello de mi nuca y me jaló hacia su boca. Su otra mano se aferró a mi cadera con fuerza—. Cristo. ¿Te he dicho cuánto me gustas con falda?

—Me hago una idea —sonreí, volviendo a besarlo.

Me levanté muy temprano la mañana del día siguiente sólo para preparar aperitivos y dulces para el camino, antes de despedirlo en la puerta. Ni Jared ni Melody, otra de las empleadas, fue a trabajar ese día. Tampoco tuvimos muchos clientes, así que me dediqué gran parte del día en editar el manuscrito y en suspirar como una atarantada sin dejar de admirar mi reluciente anillo, del cual no pretendía desprenderme por los siguientes ochenta años. Eithan, quien para la una de la tarde se encontraba en el aeropuerto pudriéndose del aburrimiento mientras esperaba abordar su vuelo, se mantuvo en contacto conmigo través de mensajitos, pero llegamos a perder la conexión cuando su vuelto terminó despegando.

Estaba algo cansada, y debido a la ausencia de clientela, le pedí permiso a Jared para cerrar la tienda más temprano de lo acostumbrado y me fui a casa. Me duché, cené, me serví una copa de vino y me puse a leer en la habitación mientras esperaba noticias de Eithan.

Lo único que sabíaera que en un momento me encontraba acurrucada leyendo las aventuras románticas de Martin y Bertha, y que al siguiente, mis ojos apuntaban al techo.

Conforme ajustaba mis ojos a la luz de la lámpara, la realidad cobró sentido, y maldije para mis adentros al comprender que me había quedado dormida. Me pregunté a qué hora habría llegado Eithan a Forks.

Conecté el celular al enchufe, dando un sobresalto con la llamada entrante que irrumpió en mi tranquilidad cuando aparato terminó de encenderse.

Se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al reconocer el nombre. Seguramente me llamaba para felicitarme por mi compromiso.

—¿Alice?

—Hola, Alba —respondió su hermosa (y ¿angustiada?) voz.

—¡Hola! —me senté sobre la cama para fijarme en la hora. El bostezo casi no me dejó hablar—. Son las… Uy, ¡las once de la noche! ¡Que tarde es! ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Eithan. Tuvo un accidente —contestó, y todo mi cuerpo se congeló.

Por un breve instante, el mundo giró con violencia. Se trató de una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente como para sentirme mareada.

—¿Cómo que un accidente? —repetí, esperando ingenuamente que me dijera que había malentendido sus palabras. Pero aquella corrección no llegó—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir… Oh, Dios. ¿Dónde está?

—Está internado en el Hospital de Forks. Ya voy para allá, estoy abordando el avión.

—¿Y él está bien? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—No mucho. Sólo sé que el taxi en el que venía chocó con una camioneta que resbaló en el pavimento. Eithan está internado en urgencias —hizo una pausa—. Me traje a Carlisle conmigo.

¿Carlisle?

Me llevé una mano temblorosa a la frente. Presentía que me desvanecería de la impresión de un momento a otro, por lo que me puse lentamente en pie y me obligué a permanecer en este mundo.

—Alice, tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre a Washington, llámame cuando tengas noticias.

Tuve tiempo de admirar la serenidad de mi voz antes de colgar la llamada. Marqué inmediatamente el número de Eithan, desconfiando de Alice, esperando con ansias que todo fuese un simple malentendido y que Eithan me atendiera con su vocecita irritantemente burlesca, regañándome por haberme quedado dormida. Pero cuando caí en el buzón de llamadas, supe que tenía que ponerme en marcha.

Mi reacción fue automática. Tomé un bolso y metí allí una muda de ropa y mi neceser de higiene de viaje. Mientras esperaba llegar al aeropuerto, en el asiento trasero del taxi, contacté con tres diferentes aerolíneas hasta que logré reservar un vuelo a las tres y media de la mañana.

Eché un vistazo en mi reloj de muñeca. Tan sólo eran las once y veinte de la noche.

Se me estrujó el corazón al pensar en la larga incertidumbre que me aguardaba.

Esforzándome por recobrar la calma, abrí los chats del celular para verificar si Alice me había actualizado con nuevas noticias, llevándome una decepción. Constaté en el registro cuatro llamadas perdidas, una de Alice y tres de un número desconocido, el cual se identificaba posteriormente a través de un mensaje de texto como el Hospital de Forks, notificando que Eithan estaba internado allí a causa del accidente automovilístico y que éste era el número de emergencia en su licencia de conducir.

Al regresar la llamada me atendió una recepcionista, explicándome calmadamente algo sobre Eithan ingresado en urgencias, algo sobre contusiones craneales, sobre costillas rotas y órganos vitales perforados. Algo sobre un estado crítico.

Estado crítico.

Tras una dolorosa bocanada de aire, continué con la inspección. Un sollozo brotó de mi garganta al descubrir los últimos mensajes sin leer que Eithan me envió horas atrás. Tuve que frotarme los ojos con violencia para aclarar la mirada empañada.

 ** _6:20pm_** **: Ya aterricé en Seattle. Odio los aviones.**

 ** _7:01:_** **Ya veo cuánto me ignora usted, señorita.**

 ** _7:33pm_** **: Soy el tipo más jodidamente afortunado del mundo, pude reservar una avioneta. Sale a las ocho.**

 ** _8:11pm:_** **Saliendo.**

 ** _9:10pm:_** **Imagino que estás instalada en sueño REM. Ya estoy en Port Ángeles, voy a tomar un taxi. Te escribo al llegar.**

Los mensajes finalizaban ahí.

Me entró un ataque de pánico espantoso. El conductor me pregunto si estaba bien. "Sólo lléveme rápido", contesté, y él se limitó a permanecer en silencio, permitiéndome llorar todo lo que quise hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Tenía que guardar la calma o no me sobraría el coraje necesario para enfrentarme a todo esto. No podía dejarme dominar por la necesidad de derrumbarme. No podía permitirme ese lujo. Eithan me necesitaba lúcida.

Casi me pongo a llorar de alegría. Podía cancelar la reservación, ¡un vuelo salía a la una de la mañana! Y como se podía comprar el boleto desde taquilla con cuarenta minutos de antelación, lo pagué. En primera clase, no importa, ¡lo conseguí!

Llamé a Alice al instante, pero no contestó. El teléfono repicaba, así que no podía estar en el avión sino en alguna zona con cobertura. ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestaba?!

—Alice, _por favor_ , devuélveme la llamada cuando recibas este mensaje.

Me tomé un té mientras esperaba a que transcurrieran los treinta y cinco minutos previos al despegue, haciendo fila para abordar el avión.

 _Necesito estar calmada,_ _repetía incesantemente como un mantra._ _Cálmate, respira. Cálmate, respira._

 _Gemí de éxtasis cuando el avión despegó con una reconfortante puntualidad._ Tenía que distraerme si quería soportar los nervios durante las siguientes tres horas, así que mi mente me transportó a la noche de nuestro compromiso, al recuerdo de los labios de Eithan en mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, su débil gruñido sobre mi boca…

Lloré un poco más.

Aterricé a las cuatro, y cuando pensé que mis planes marchaban medianamente bien, me informaron que la próxima avioneta programada para partir Forks estaba disponible a partir de las seis de la mañana. Casi arremeto contra el primer desafortunado que se me cruzara en el camino, y terminé echa un ovillo en el suelo, esforzándome en respirar, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? A este paso llegaría a Forks a eso de las diez. Según la señorita, Eithan se encontraba en estado crítico. ¿Qué pasaría si empeoraba en el transcurso? ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo para despedirme? ¿Ni si quiera tendré la oportunidad de acompañarlo en el momento de su muerte?

La posibilidad ante ese escenario cayó sobre mis hombros con una fuerza demoledora que me dejó sin aliento, y un hombre tuvo que ayudarme a trasladarme a un asiento cuando empalidecí y perdí el equilibrio.

No podía perder a Eithan.

No podía perder a Edward.

No otra vez, no esta vez.

No pude dormir durante las siguientes tres horas. Tres, porque la avioneta terminó despegando a las siete, no a las seis. Y nada que aparecían noticias de Alice. Ahora su teléfono aparecía apagado.

Me dije a mi misma que tenía que tranquilizarme, ser paciente con ella. Cuando me llamó, me dijo que estaba abordando el avión, pero no especificó de donde provenía. Podría encontrarse en cualquier parte del mundo en este momento. Confiaba en que si no me llamaba era porque simplemente no podía atender al teléfono, así que mientras no recibiese una llamada de su parte notificando la muerte de Eithan o una desmejora de su condición sabía que se encontraba relativamente a salvo.

Aterricé en Port Ángeles a las ocho, e inmediatamente tomé el primer taxi que me llevara al pueblo. Fue allí cuando mi celular finalmente timbró. Di un respingo tan alto que casi choco mi cabeza contra el techo del auto.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

—¡Alice! ¡Gracias al cielo que apareces! ¿Cómo está Eithan? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué sabes de él?

—Alba.

El corazón se me detuvo. Sólo eso. No hubo un "está peor", o un, "está mejor", o un, "estoy aquí". No hubo más nada.

La garganta se me cerró. Apenas si pude formular una palabra.

—Dime que no está muerto.

Del otro lado de la línea, hubo un suspiro.

—No está muerto.

Liberé de un sopetón todo el aire obstruido en la tensión de mis pulmones. Pude pensar de nuevo. El mundo volvía a recuperar sus colores.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Sabes cómo está él? No he querido llamar al hospital, eso sólo me hubiese puesto mucho más nerviosa. Estaba esperando tu llamada. ¿Está muy grave?

—No, ya no. Alba, escucha. No te llamé antes porque sabía que estarías de acuerdo. Lo vi, así que… de todos modos no lo sabes aun, pero quiero que entiendas que tuvimos que hacerlo. Eithan estaba muriendo.

—¿Estar de acuerdo con qué? —pregunté inútilmente, como si no comprendiese a qué se refería. Pero yo era más inteligente que eso, y Alice lo sabía. Mi entendimiento tardó menos de un segundo.

Quise taparme los oídos y fingir que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo. Quise regresar al pasado y volver a nuestra pequeña cocina y convencerlo de quedarse. Quise tener el poder de impedir que Eithan jamás se hubiese montado en ese taxi, y que todo esto no fuese más que un mal sueño, otro episodio para la colección de pesadillas que acechaban mi vida.

Pero la vida es lo que es, y la muerte también.

Existía una sola criatura en el mundo capaz de llevar a cabo una conversión sin que existiese el riesgo de dejarse llevar por la tentación. Alice había sido lo suficientemente lista como para prevenir el más duro de los escenarios.

—Carlisle —razoné, cerrando los ojos.

Para cualquier otra persona en el mundo, recibir tal inimaginable noticia hubiese sido motivo para hundirse en la locura más incrédula. Pero ya en otra vida conseguí desenvolverme en ese místico mundo el tiempo suficiente como para sentirme familiarizada con su innegable existencia. Para mí nada de esto resultaba una barbaridad: era una realidad.

—Tuve que convencerlo de venir conmigo, como una póliza de seguro —argumentó ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Supe que ninguna medida mortal podría salvarlo porque todo su futuro desapareció. Así que… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento _tanto_ , Alba. Tuvimos que transformarlo. Era la única forma.

Me froté el rostro, negando con la cabeza, hasta que mi llanto fue sustituido por una tenue e involuntaria risita. Esto tenía que ser una broma. _Tenía_ que serlo. Tanta precaución, tanto esfuerzo invertido por llevar una vida normal, sólo para regresar al punto en el que inició todo.

Pero aquél ataque de desesperación histérica duró solo unos segundos. Una vez que pude salir del shock, mi respiración se normalizó y abrí espacio para acoger el alivio de la noticia.

 _Eithan está vivo._

 _Eithan está vivo._

Mi breve arrebato de racionalidad fue nuevamente reemplazado por la angustia. Todo el cuerpo comenzó a temblarme.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue en el hospital?

—No, nos lo llevamos hace media hora. Fue todo un problema sacarlo del hospital. No me quedó otra opción más que llamar a Jasper y pedirle que empezara a mover sus contactos para que nos enviasen un jet privado, porque necesitábamos un medio para trasladar a Eithan sin formar un escándalo.

—¿A dónde lo llevan?

—A Canadá, con el resto. Recién nos mudamos hace unos meses —la escuché gruñir en voz baja, desesperada. Su voz se tornó de un tono mucho más inusual—. Escucha Alba, sé que todo esto es muy repentino, pero la conversión apenas está iniciando. Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea.

Los ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas.

—¿Cómo así que cambiar de idea? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero que aún podemos arrepentirnos —lanzó un suspiro—, a pesar de que él no me recuerde, en el fondo sigue siendo mi hermano y todavía lo amo. No me gustaría verlo morir, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte que yo determine si vivirá o no. Estoy segura de que él volvió aquí sólo por ti, y si no quieres que sobreviva en esta… forma, dímelo y prometo que consideraré obedecerte. Todos conocemos lo que esta vida conlleva, y no necesariamente tiene que ser positivo; la mayoría de nosotros, en algún momento, deseó tener a alguien que se negase por nosotros.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante y enterré el rostro entre mis rodillas. Todo esto parecía una ilusión. Las palabras de Alice hacían eco en mi cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas.

¿De verdad estábamos discutiendo la idea de asesinar a Eithan?

¿De _matarlo_?

—Prometo ser gentil —agregó Alice, en voz baja.

Me inundó una oleada de un pánico que me dejó frita. Si permitía a Alice acabar con la vida de Eithan, todo terminaría. Lo perdería para siempre. Y si Eithan moría, ¿qué sería de mí? ¿Sería tan egoísta como para continuar con mi vida?

La desesperación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. No. Jamás conseguiría sobrellevarlo. Si Eithan se iba, yo me iba con él. Serían dos vidas acabadas en menos de un parpadeo.

Tomé la decisión en menos de tres segundos. Eithan no podía morir. _No iba_ a morir.

— _¡NO!_ —bramé tan alto que casi se me quiebra la voz—. ¡Prométeme que lo salvarás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Déjalo como está!

Del otro lado de la línea escuché otro suspiro, pero esta vez de alivio.

—Te prometo que lo mantendré a salvo.

—¿Podrías llevarme con él?

—Alba, me encantaría, pero esa no es la mejor idea. Eithan será un neófito en menos de tres días, y se lanzará a la primera fuente de sangre que consiga apenas recupere la consciencia. No sobrevivirías. Además, el proceso es bastante doloroso, y es probable que él ni si quiera te preste atención. Tendrás que permanecer alejada de él por ahora.

Ahogué un sollozo.

Nuestra historia pasó frente a mis ojos. Mi primer día en el instituto. Aquél preciso instante en el que me salvó de ser arrollada por la camioneta de Tayler. Aquél momento en el que me rescató de la malicia de James. Nuestro primer beso en el prado, nuestro baile de graduación, mi primer cumpleaños juntos, nuestra primera ruptura en el bosque…

La reconstrucción de nuestra vida, nuestro reencuentro en el prado, nuestro segundo primer beso, nuestra vida en Ohio, nuestro compromiso. Nuestro futuro.

Todo se había terminado.

—Entiendo —discerní, aplastándome en el asiento—. Estaré llegando a Forks pronto. Dios, tengo que… tengo que hablar con su madre. Tengo que decirle que él… que él… santo cielo. ¿Qué demonios voy a decirle? ¿Cómo le digo que su hijo es un vampiro?

Una voz amenazante perfiló la reprimenda que me dirigió.

—No _puedes_ decirle eso. Alba, por más doloroso que sea, a partir de ahora Eithan está muerto para el mundo. Tú siempre has sido una excepción, sí, una peligrosa excepción, porque sé que nuestro secreto está a salvo contigo. Pero yo no sé qué podría hacer esa señora. Si alguien más entera de nuestra existencia, y si los Vulturis eventualmente se enteran nos masacrarán a todos, si es que antes mis hermanos no me masacran a mí. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Cerré los ojos. Claro que lo recordaba. Inmerecidamente lo recordaba.

—Sí.

—Inventa una excusa, pero no puedo permitir que le digas a nadie la verdad. No voy a correr ese riesgo.

—Sí.

—Resuelve tus asuntos pendientes. A partir de ahora, te ayudaré a distancia.

—Sí.

Colgué la llamada. El conductor me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Esta vez no dije nada.

Cuando me sentí lista para hablar, le di nuevas indicaciones para que me llevase a casa de la señora Grant. Me sentía hastiada, absorta completamente de este planeta. Ni si quiera recordé de qué forma terminé de pie frente a su casa, temblando como una hoja y absorbiendo el tono verde de sus ojos. Apenas si había envejecido durante los últimos años.

—¿Alba? —inquirió Elizabeth, mirándome de arriba a abajo—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Negué con la cabeza, renunciando a toda la fortaleza que me había mantenido luchando. Lo siguiente que hice, fue echarme a sus brazos.

* * *

(Re-editado). 09/08/16.

 **LES DIJE que lo mejor estaba por venir. Ya a estas alturas deberían estar acostumbradas a mis giros dramáticos. A ver, ¿quien se esperaba una cosa como esta?**

Me imagino que todavía están procesando lo que pasó, admito que este capítulo tuvo de todo. Lo hice especialmente largo porque no sé cuando actualizaré el siguiente, así que espero que hayan quedado satisfechas.

Quiero anunciar que les he asignado a Alba y a Eithan **SU PROPIO TEMA musical!** No es mío, sólo lo encontré, pero estoy segura de que disfrutarán escucharlo y muchísimo más después de haber leído este capítulo. **Encontrarán la canción en mi perfil de FF.**

Quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews a _AlexaHale16 , somas, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Estrella masen, Adriu, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu , Luz Collen , choiamberc, Bella collen, Pili , ConiLizzy , Isis Janet , psialexa ,Liza de Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, heychiquilla , MansenAbril, Galu91, Yoliki , labluegirl94, TsukihimePrincess, Martu Vampira, kkkgsdf, Dess Cullen , y los guest,_ y a todas quienes me comentaron en el capítulo pasado, ¡las amo! **Contestaré a todos sus rr en lo que regrese del trabajo :)**

ESPERO ANSIOSAMENTE A SUS **REVIEWS** CONTANDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.

Hasta una siguiente actualización.


	18. Chapter 17: Blind Point

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** Advierto que este capítulo es tan largo que podría abarcar perfectamente dos capítulos. Así que aconsejo que se aseguren de que tendrán tiempo, para poder leerlo con calma y sin presiones. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Blind Point**

 **A.**

 _Sus labios atraparon los míos antes de que me pusiera de puntillas. No me sobró tiempo para soltar un botón de su camisa, cuando suavemente me alzó de improvisto y me tumbó de espaldas contra la cama. La agresividad con la que me besaba, la manera en la que sus manos se movían inquietas por mi cuerpo… otro síntoma de una larga y estresante semana._

 _Tomó el dobladillo de mi blusa y la arrastró hacia arriba, sacándomela por la cabeza. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi pecho._

 _—¿Qué es eso? —sonrió hacia mi nueva adquisición._

 _—Decidí pasar por lencería. ¿Te gusta?_

 _—Me encanta —susurró en mi oído, tirando suavemente del lóbulo—. Tú me encantas._

Abrí los ojos a la completa oscuridad de mi habitación, sopesando el cúmulo de sensaciones arrastradas por el sueño. Meses atrás, me hubiese desplomado ante un recuerdo tan valioso como ese, pero la larga espera me había inmunizado con el paso del tiempo. Así que me conformé con encender un cigarrillo. Mi adicción a su consumo no había hecho más que incrementarse, solamente porque no encontré otra forma de regular mi ansiedad.

Me sentía bastante adormilada, incluso fumando. Me confundía no distinguir si acababa de experimentar otro de mis sueños, o si ya llevaba un bien rato despierta recordando experiencias con Eithan. En fin, supongo que a estas alturas daba lo mismo. Me había acostumbrado a mezclar la realidad con una buena dosis de fantasía, recordando e imaginando constantemente a Eithan durante los últimos seis meses.

Seis meses.

Los primeros fueron los más duros. Como era de esperarse, los síntomas de mi separación giraron en torno a un doloroso y perpetuo desconsuelo. Estaba consciente de que Eithan se encontraba a salvo, pero era inevitable que su ausencia me hundiera en un abismo de soledad. Mi comportamiento aparentemente iba acorde a la pérdida de mi pareja, lo sabía por la asquerosa mirada compasiva y lastimera de mis conocidos, empezando por Meryl, a quien escuché murmurar discretamente en el oído de su esposo que yo prácticamente había "enviudado", refiriéndose a mi compromiso con Eithan previo a su muerte. Me sentí en la obligación de romper relaciones con ellos. Todavía me pregunto porque la sigo resintiendo tan inmerecidamente por ese comentario.

 _¿Me odiará?_ Solía cuestionarme en silencio, con la vista clavada en el techo. _¿Me culpará por haber arruinado su vida?_

El repique del teléfono me ocasionó un sobresalto que casi me saca de la cama.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola cariño —en un intento por sonar animada, su voz se escuchó delatadoramente temblorosa. Sonreí con honestidad por sus esfuerzos—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, de hecho llevo despierta un rato.

Silencio absoluto.

Me obligué a apoyarme en mis rodillas, preparándome para el sermón. Me mortificaba preocupar a mi mamá por mi culpa. Detestaba no ser la única en abrir los ojos en medio de la noche con una angustia en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Ella se encontraba tan deprimida como yo por el simple hecho de que yo lo estaba, porque así son las madres, porque esa es su forma de amar. ¡Y cuánto la adoraba por eso!

Tragué espeso en un intento de aparentar un poco más de cordura.

—Estoy bien, mami.

—No te escuchas así —replicó con voz rota, a punto de llorar—. Me preocupas, cariño, por favor, déjame quedarme a vivir contigo un poco más.

—De verdad me siento bien —insistí con cansancio, dignándome a levantarme de la cama y abrir las cortinas para que la tenue luz se filtrara por las ventanas.

Después de la "muerte" de Eithan, pedí dos semanas libres en el trabajo y no volví a salir de mi dormitorio. Mi mamá, quien para ese momento estaba de vacaciones en la pequeña cabaña de su novio Albert, en Sequim, se enteró de la noticia gracias a una de sus amigas enfermeras y se materializó en Forks para apoyarme con el velorio. Posteriormente, me acompañó a casa con un voluminoso equipaje y una fuerte disposición a quedarse conmigo durante los siguientes dos meses. Agradecía que ella no estaba de turno en el hospital el día del accidente. Puede que haya logrado convencer al pueblo con mi patética historia, pero me hubiese sido extremadamente difícil persuadir a mi mamá si ella hubiese estado presente durante los acontecimientos. Tuve suerte al disponer de tiempo suficiente para ensayar en mi cabeza lo que le diría, o hubiese olfateado la mentira a kilómetros.

Tengo que admitir que toda esta experiencia me dejó algo muy claro: los Cullen eran inteligentes, unidos, respetuosos de la vida humana… e impresionantemente corruptos. Se hallaban inmiscuidos hasta la médula en una infinita cadena de actos delictivos que no se limitaba a la simple falsificación de documentos. Fue Alice quien me ayudó a hacer los trámites del traslado del cuerpo –un cuerpo suplente del cual jamás quise saber detalles- a Chicago, donde Elizabeth quiso enterrarlo junto a la tumba de su esposo.

Y eso nada más es una parte de la historia. Rescatar a Eithan y sacarlo de allí fue un proceso complicado. Con nombres distintos, identificaciones distintas, y un radical cambio de apariencia (después de todo, sólo habían transcurrido veintiséis años desde la partida de los Cullen y algunas personas todavía recordarían sus rostros) Alice y Carlisle consiguieron convencer al hospital de que trasladar a Eithan a la mejor clínica disponible era la única opción que tenían si querían salvarlo, y todo sin requerir de ningún pariente cercano porque, de alguna manera, lograron demostrar una conexión con el paciente lo suficientemente convincente como para que fuese legal decidir por él. Era admirable hasta que punto Alice había planeado todo en caso de que una eventualidad como esta ocurriera: partidas de nacimiento, licencias, pasaportes. Prescindieron no sé cómo ni con qué permiso del transporte aéreo del hospital, y terminaron utilizando un jet privado específicamente enviado por Jasper, y con unas específicas órdenes de jamás aterrizar en la clínica a la que supuestamente lo transportaban. Y todo sin dejar rastros.

Supongo que tiene sentido. Para evitar ser descubiertos, la extorsión, la amenaza y el chantaje inevitablemente debían formar parte de su vida, esas eran las consecuencias de querer pertenecer a la sociedad. Y si para salvar a Eithan yo tenía que ser partícipe de eso, estaría encantada y muerta de la risa.

Mientras que en mi realidad Eithan existía, para el resto del mundo no era así. Si bien Alice había hecho muy bien su trabajo al solucionar el problema, fue a mí a quien se le asignó la tarea de contestar y rellenar todos los cabos sueltos con un montón de excusas que no supe de cual cabeza las saqué. En mi versión de los hechos, Eithan y yo, junto con Sally (Alice), quien era una gran amiga nuestra, viajamos a Forks con el objetivo de visitar a Elizabeth, pero por una cuestión de logística, Eithan terminó volando en una avioneta, y _Sally_ y yo le seguimos después en otra. Por ende, él tomo el taxi y se estrelló estando solo, y nosotras alcanzamos a ver el auto destrozado antes de correr al hospital. Lo que ocurrió con Eithan fue una emergencia como cualquier otra, por lo que el hecho de que yo, su aparente prometida, no estuviese verdaderamente ahí cuando ocurrió todo, no fue un detalle que nos importunó, puesto que todo había sido tan rápido y confuso para las enfermeras y médicos activos esa noche que no le otorgaron demasiada importancia a esas pequeñeces.

Entonces sí, incuestionablemente sí. Yo _sí_ estuve ahí. En eso Alice también fue bastante convincente. Por otro lado, como no se me ocurría otra manera de explicar cómo Eithan terminó a parar en avión privado, le dije a todo el mundo que Sally era asquerosamente rica y que ese fue un préstamo para ayudarnos.

Un asco de mentira.

Organizar un funeral ficticio me pareció la cosa más inhumana que pude haber hecho en toda en mi vida. Al menos tuve la suerte de contar con Alice y con mamá para llevar a cabo toda esa farsa, en vista de que la señora Elizabeth se encontraba demasiado consternada como para inmiscuirse en el papeleo.

El recuerdo del semblante inmutable de Elizabeth en sincronía con sus ojos vacíos me torturaba cada noche. Un velorio decente y un entierro digno para su hijo eran lo único que le quedaba en este mundo. Esas ceremonias eran las más representativas para ella, y yo no hice más que deshonrarlas al continuar con la mentira. Verla llorar frente a la urna de un cuerpo que ni si quiera era el de su hijo me hizo perder la compostura, pero saber que por el resto de su vida visitaría la tumba de un desconocido…. En más de una ocasión me vi tentada a decirle la verdad, pero terminé desistiendo. Eso solo ocasionaría un montón de problemas, y la amenaza de Alice fue bastante clara. Jamás me perdonaría si la traicionaba de ese modo.

Además, estaban los Vulturis, incuestionable figura de autoridad en el mundo vampírico. Ellos no lo pensaron dos veces antes de matar a Edward, y si fueron capaces de aniquilar a uno de los suyos por exponerse medio segundo al sol, la más grande de las nimiedades ¿qué les impediría acabar con toda un aquelarre por revelar un secreto? No, Elizabeth nunca podría enterarse de nada, porque no sólo peligraría la vida de los Cullen, sino también la de Eithan. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo por segunda vez y mucho menos en manos de los Vulturis, de nuevo.

La voz de mi madre me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

—De acuerdo… pero por favor, llámame más a menudo. Me pongo a pensar tonterías cuando te desapareces.

—Es sólo que he estado ocupada —aquella parte no era mentira. Últimamente le dedicaba el máximo esfuerzo a la editorial y había duplicado mi disponibilidad para las clases de danza—. Mami, son las nueve, y tengo una alumna que vendrá a las once. Prometo llamarte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Mándale saludos a Albert de mi parte. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña —se despidió, esta vez con un tono de voz más alegre.

Tomé una larga ducha, me preparé el desayuno y me enfundé en unos cómodos pantalones de yoga, junto con mis zapatillas de media punta. Mientras esperaba, abrí espacio desplazando los muebles hacia las esquinas e instalé la barra portátil frente al enorme espejo de la sala, no sin antes limpiar el suelo de linóleo. Normalmente sería yo quien visite la casa de mis estudiantes, pero con la condición de que debían tener por lo menos un espacio y una barra para practicar. De no ser así, las clases se realizaban aquí, y puede que el poco espacio no fuese un estímulo demasiado motivador, pero al fin y al cabo, mis servicios no eran nada costosos en comparación con otros precios. A Eithan nunca no le irritó tener a adolescentes revoloteando por toda la sala, solía brindarme mi privacidad para que la clase se realizara sin interrupciones. En el fondo, sabía que mis actividades le funcionaban como una excusa perfecta para jugar con sus videojuegos y ver su _anime_ y sus películas de tiroteos.

Se me escapó una sonrisa al pensar en su cara. Extrañaba ser arrastrada a compartir sus gustos de ñoño.

Amanda tenía trece años y un serio problema con la abertura de caderas. Había estado viniendo todos los sábados durante los últimos tres meses, pero parecía que ninguna de mis correcciones surtía el efecto necesario.

—Ponte derecha —reprendí, halándola suavemente del cuello hacia arriba. Apenas estábamos calentando en la barra—, codos arriba. Relaja los hombros. Codos arriba, dije.

Vi una furia súbita en su mirada que desapareció en el segundo en el que se inclinó hacia atrás para realizar el _cambré_. Era exactamente la clase de mirada que yo les arrojé a mis profesores a escondidas, deseando en silencio que cayeran sobre su trasero. Ya me había acostumbrado a los ataques de odio de mis estudiantes, pues era normal, aunque ese malestar no les daba el derecho de quejarse. Así es como se enseñaba ballet clásico.

—¿Cuándo pasaremos al centro? —preguntó en voz baja, ejecutando unos cuantos _frappés_ al ritmo de la música.

—Creo que nos dedicaremos hoy nada más a la barra, hay unas cosas que quiero pulir aun.

—Ay, pero, ¿por qué? Ya estoy aburrida de lo mismo.

Me tragué la acidez que meritaba su respuesta. No era la primera vez que Amanda me hablaba de esa forma. Ni si quiera yo, en mis años más rebeldes, había sido así de contestona.

—De acuerdo, vamos al centro entonces.

Me dirigí al reproductor de música y coloqué una pieza bastante lenta, esperando que el dolor que se concentraría en sus muslos mañana con todas las extensiones que le mandaría a hacer, le sirvieran de lección. Me tomé mi tiempo para dictar las instrucciones mientras ella me observaba atentamente. No había terminado de ejecutar el segundo ensayo cuando perdió el balance y su _arabesque_ se desmoronó sin la más mínima elegancia.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No sé por qué me salió así de mal!

—¿Te digo por qué? Te faltó fuerza en los tobillos porque no los ejercitas lo suficiente. No extendiste bien la pierna de base y tus caderas y rodillas estaban cerradas. La posición del talón fue espantosa y tu pie no estaba en punta. Por otra parte, tu pie es extremadamente plano. _Tienes_ que ejercitar el empeine, o las puntas te van a doler más y te va a costar más mantener el balance. Sé que estás acostumbrada a trabajar en el centro en tu academia, pero esta es una clase privada, aquí _yo soy_ tu profesora, y si considero que tienes que permanecer en la barra indefinidamente entonces así será.

Apenas terminé de exponer mi alegato, el remordimiento me carcomió de repente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agachó la cabeza, torciendo la boca en una mueca de arrepentimiento. Reconocía perfectamente esa actitud y adivinaba lo que pasaba por su mente: que era inútil e incapaz de hacer nada bien. Sabía que tenía que ser exigente, pero no quería convertirme en una profesora ruin. La frustración acumulada me hacían pagarla innecesariamente con ella, y nadie se merecía llorar por culpa de mis desgracias.

—Lamento haber sido muy brusca, linda —me disculpé de corazón, instándola a mirarme—. Lo siento, me pasé de la raya. Pero me gustaría que entendieras que no hago nada para perjudicarte, al contrario, todo lo te digo lo hago por tu bien y porque quiero que seas exitosa. Te equivocaste en el centro, por eso quiero que te concentres en la barra primero porque es allí donde puedo corregirte mejor. Te prometo que en unas pocas clases mejorarás y nos dedicaremos al centro. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, agradecida, pero en parte rencorosa. Al menos me devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba segura de que también fantaseaba conmigo y mi trasero cayendo al suelo.

Mi alumna de las dos de la tarde se excusó por no asistir a la clase, algo sobre que su gato se había escapado. Complacida por contar con el el resto del sábado para descansar, brinqué con alegría hasta el sofá donde me esperaba un lindo y reparador sueño, que no pudo competir con el lindo y reparador mensaje de texto que vino justo después de apoyar mis rodillas.

 ** _Será mejor que pongas la alarma. Estaré frente a tu apartamento hoy a las doce de la noche. Lo siento, no pude cuadrar para más temprano._**

No pude controlar la enorme y entusiasta sonrisa.

 ** _Te estaré esperando con perritos calientes. Hot dog. Como tú. ¿Lo captas?_**

 ** _Es un chiste terrible, Alba. Pero gracias, lo sé._**

Idiota Jacob. Volví a sonreír, agradecida de que él jamás se había vuelto a dirigir a mí como Bella en todos estos años. Ambos sabíamos lo… extraño que resultaba para ambos. Especialmente para él.

El resto del día lo desperdicié echada en la cama viendo TV y tomando whisky. La calidez a la que me transportaba el alcohol era acogedora, sobre todo porque era en momentos como estos en los que me sentía más desconectada con la realidad, y podía permitirme reírme de los shows humorísticos que transmitían en los canales de comedia.

Me burlaba de un chico que tropezó con su patineta y cayó de bruces sobre su novia, cuando recibí una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Tuve que aclararme la garganta.

—¿Hola?

—Alba.

Las risas se detuvieron.

Mi corazón también lo hizo.

—Eithan —murmuré, soltando el aire de golpe—. ¡Ay, Eithan!

El silencio que se extendió fue ocupado con el sonido de mi respiración, porque del otro lado de la línea, Eithan se había quedado mudo.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo por fin.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando comencé a caminar en círculos por la sala.

—¡Oh, Eithan! ¡Lo siento yo! ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! Si no me hubiese quedado dormida a lo mejor todo hubiese sido distinto. Un pequeño cambio, uno solo hubiese hecho la diferencia…

—No fue tu culpa —repuso con rapidez. Parecía torturado—. No te atrevas a responsabilizarte por lo que pasó. Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Alice me ha explicado todo. Yo…. Yo sólo… Maldición.

El corazón me latía desbocado. Siempre pensé en cómo me sentiría cuando este momento llegara. Me imaginé llorando, llena de júbilo y jadeando su nombre porque al fin podría escuchar su milagrosa voz, esa voz tan familiar que ahora resultaba música para mis oídos, porque la caricia melódica que flotaba en las palabras pronunciadas por sus labios era suficiente para dejarme sin aliento.

Porque ya no era la voz de los humanos. Ahora era la voz de los seres perfectos.

—Tú… ¿me odias? —estaba tan desesperada por saber la respuesta que no contaba con el valor de alargar nuestro primer contacto—. Cielos, Eithan, ¡te quité todo! —gimoteé, pensando en Elizabeth. Ella lo era todo para él—. Pensé que hacía lo correcto pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Sólo dime si me odias y me alejaré de ti. Pero por favor… yo sólo… necesito conocer como son las cosas ahora. Necesito saber cómo seguiré adelante con mi vida.

— _¿Odiarte?_ —repitió, con un deje amargura contenida. Casi parecía ofendido con mis palabras—. No, no, no. En lo absoluto, Alba. Lo que sucede es que no logro concebir una manera de expresar ni la más mínima fracción de lo que pasa en mi cabeza sin volverme loco.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me llamaste?

Me sentí traicionada cuando Alice me confesó que él no quería hablar conmigo aun. Pero alegó que el aislamiento era un comportamiento sumamente normal durante los primeros meses, porque los neófitos estaban demasiado concentrados pensando en sangre que toda la racionalidad se les iba de la cabeza. Dijo que no me preocupara, que ya recapacitaría. Yo no sabía lo que significaba ser un vampiro, así que no tenía mucho derecho a cuestionarla.

—Perdona, quise decir, ¿cómo has estado? —agregué de forma titubeante antes de que él respondiese. No quería sonar tan desconsiderada.

—Ha sido difícil. No lo he sobrellevado nada bien.

Casi me quise golpear a mi misma por mi estupidez. Eithan estaba sufriendo y yo no hacía más que comportarme como una perra egoísta al reclamarle por su abandono, pero no podía resistirlo. Lo había extrañado que ardía hasta en mis huesos, y no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo desgraciada que era con toda la sarta de mentiras que Alice le había contado acerca de su amistad conmigo y mi relación con seres sobrenaturales, sin mencionar en lo absoluto su verdadera identidad. Había jurado llevármelo a la tumba, aun así eso significara seguir mintiéndole. Y detestaba hacerlo.

Pero sabía que Eithan me decía la verdad. Después de todo, Alice se había encargado de notificarme de todos los movimientos de Eithan desde su transformación. Estaba informada de su debilidad por la sangre, de su temperamento agresivo y de su desesperación al tener que adaptarse a su nuevo mundo. Los Cullen -quienes ahora se identificaban como los Milton-, le ofrecieron todo su apoyo durante el proceso. Se habían mudado a Alaska, para estar aislados.

Alice también me contó que no tuvo más opción que decirles la verdad a todos acerca de sus visiones y la conexión directa entre Eithan y Edward. Ninguno le creyó en un principio, incluyendo Carlisle o Jasper, quienes aportaron su colaboración por simple consideración a su causa, y nada más. Integrar a Eithan al grupo acarreó un montón de enfrentamientos entre los integrantes de la familia, pero ella insistió tanto que ya estaban comenzando a convencerse de la veracidad de sus palabras. Después de todo, ella era Alice. ¿Quién le llevaría la contraria por tanto tiempo?

Todos los recuerdos me trajeron de vuelta a este momento.

—Perdóname, Eithan —volví a decir, ahogando las lágrimas—. Perdóname, por todo, lo siento, te amo, te amo.

—Lo sé. Mi vida es un infierno sin ti.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Ven. Por favor. ¡O yo iré! No tienes que tocarme, sólo necesito saber que estás bien.

— _No_ _puedo_ —articuló cada letra como si éstas lo quebraran desde adentro—. Todavía no he aprendido a controlarme. Hace aproximadamente un mes estuve cerca de perder la razón, y casi acabo con la vida de un turista. Aun soy demasiado prematuro, impulsivo, y Alba, no estoy dispuesto a poner tu vida en riesgo de ese modo.

Parpadeé, completamente fuera de mí. No esperaba una respuesta como esta.

—¿Significa que no volveremos a vernos más nunca?

—Por supuesto que sí. Me refería a que no me siento capacitado para reunirme contigo sin exponerte a un peligro. No todavía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo debo esperar?

Una pausa alarmante me dejó expectante al teléfono.

—Concédeme un año… Tal vez dos.

—¡¿Dos años?! —proferí, sintiendo toda la sangre yendo a mi cabeza—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no nos veremos en _dos_ años? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Eithan!

 _No otra vez,_ quise agregar.

—Comprendo lo frustrante que es, pero es la única solución disponible que tenemos.

Ni si quiera la hermosura de su voz opacaba un poquito de mi rabia.

—No pienso aceptarlo.

—Alba —por la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, no supe distinguir si se trataba de una advertencia o de una amenaza. Pero sonaba definitivamente molesto—. ¿Crees que te digo todo esto porque quiero fastidiarte? ¿No lo entiendes? No estoy listo. Si nos vemos, corro el riesgo de matarte.

Mi rostro comenzó a arder. No podía creer lo fácil que le resultaba apartarse de mí. ¡Me enojaba la racionalidad de su discurso! Me enfurecía su repentina habilidad para llevar una conversación con la semántica y la elegancia propia de los vampiros. Y apoyándome en ese impulso, deseé poder negar cada una de sus palabras, más no lo hice. Por más decepcionada que estuviese, su coherencia era irrefutable.

Eithan prosiguió.

—Te suplico, por favor, que no me lo hagas más difícil. Juro que iré por ti cuando esté completamente seguro de que no soy peligroso, pero mientras tanto, es mejor permanecer así. No quiero que mueras. No podré soportarlo.

Sus palabras oscilaban entre desdicha y premura, lo que hizo que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. Quise decirle que me sentía identificada con el dolor al que él se refería, porque ya había tenido que lidiar con su muerte. Así como él alguna vez también lo sintió. Un dolor al cual no pudo hacer frente y que lo impulsó a suicidarse.

La desesperación allanó toda mi capacidad de raciocinio. Comencé a rogarle, presa del miedo de perderlo para siempre. Porque en el fondo, aun aguardaba el terror a que él me abandonara de nuevo.

—No, Eithan. Te amo, no puedo soportar estar sin ti, estoy cansada de toda esta monotonía. Por favor, déjame acompañarte. Encontraremos una forma. Sé que lo haremos. Estoy segura de que Alice…

—No.

No. Rotundo, firme, fuera de discusión.

No.

Su absoluta negación no era compatible con el carácter de Eithan. Por un momento, sentía que estaba hablando con Edward. Todo él se sentía como Edward.

Un suave vértigo inundó mis sentidos, y tuve que sostenerme de la mesa para no caer. Mi mente involuntariamente voló veintiséis años en el pasado, cayendo en el lugar donde ocurrió ese momento de mi vida al cual había designado como el principio de mi fin. Todavía podía recordar el oro líquido de sus ojos convirtiéndose en hielo.

 _"¡Lo prometiste!_ " suplicaba yo, en un vano intento de que se quedase conmigo. " _Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…_ ".

" _Siempre que fuese bueno para ti_ ", me había interrumpido él, sosteniendo la misma mirada turbia.

Cerré los ojos.

Por el bien de mí y de mi futuro con Eithan me había esforzado arduamente por ignorar esa época de mi vida, porque los recuerdos parecían hacerse más insoportables con el paso de los años. Eran, en esencia, un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido. Mentiría si dijese que nunca extrañé tener al verdadero Edward conmigo. En más de una ocasión me encontré a mi misma contemplando a Eithan en silencio, pensando que él no era más que un sustito para llenar el vacío que dejó la pérdida del hombre de mi vida; añorando la miel de sus ojos, su cabello cobrizo, el frío roce de sus labios…

Me descubrí deseando tener el poder de reconstruir la historia e impedir que se marchase, de tenerlo conmigo y de vivir juntos para el resto de la eternidad, incluso si eso implicase deshacer mi vida como Alba y a todos a quienes amaba. Me sentía asqueada ante mi propio inconformismo, por reconocer que no había aprendido a valorar esta nueva vida ni esta nueva versión de Edward lo suficiente, pero sabía que esos sentimientos solían ser transitorios. Y justo cuando había conseguido aceptar nuestra inevitable naturaleza y había recobrado una vida con él, ¿me pasa esto?

A pesar de sus explicaciones, mi lado emotivo me obligaba a asumir su rechazo como si estuviese rompiendo conmigo, otra vez. Y aunque sabía que ese no era el caso, me sentía completamente desorientada.

¿De verdad estaba condenada a que se repitiese la historia?

—Bien —musité, asombrada por la pasividad de mi respuesta—. Que sea así entonces.

Tranqué el teléfono antes de que pudiese decir algo más, y me puse a dar vueltas inquietamente por la sala, pensando en cómo procedería ahora. Ahora que sabía que, dentro de los límites, él estaba bien, podía quitarme un peso de encima. Pero no se me ocurría ninguna solución para todo este asunto.

Dos años. ¿De verdad me estaba obligando a esperarlo por tanto tiempo? ¿Sin verlo, ni tocarlo? Por más que comprendiese sus intenciones de mantenerme a salvo, había estado separada de él el tiempo suficiente como para volverme loca. Él no sabía lo duro que era para mí escucharlo decir que se despedía de nuevo. ¡Él no lo sabía! Eithan estaba muy mal si pensaba que me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras nos separábamos el uno al otro. Necesitaba encontrar un modo de convencerlo de encontrarnos. La pregunta era cómo.

Jacob tocó la puerta a las once y media de la noche, cuando tenía mi cabeza hundida en el sillón. Forcé una actitud positiva y la abrí, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor antes de que pudiese terminar de alzar la cabeza al techo para verlo. La sorpresa ante su eufórico recibimiento me dejó noqueada, colgando como una muñeca de trapo.

—¡Hola, Jake! —dije con voz ahogada.

—Hola, niña.

Me apoyó delicadamente en el suelo, dándome la oportunidad de detallarlo. Jacob vestía una sencilla sudadera y unos discretos pantalones de jean. Su ancha sonrisa entre dientes hacía que se marcaran las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. A pesar de eso, parecía hacerse más guapo con los años. Era espantosamente envidiable. A nosotras la edad nos dejaba destruidas.

—Ya no soy una niña, es que tú eres el viejo cuarentón —repuse de manera nostálgica. Habíamos tenido una conversación parecida cuando vivía en Forks, antes de que toda mi vida se pusiese de cabeza.

—Para mí siempre serás una niña.

Sentí mi cara arder de tristeza cuando lo miré, preguntándome en silencio si existía algún elemento subyacente en su respuesta. No quise entorpecer nuestro encuentro con esos recuerdos.

Lo invité a pasar y a instalar sus cosas. Mientras se recostaba en el sofá, valorando el apartamento, sus ojos dieron con la botella de whisky a medio terminar que estaba en la cocina.

—Estamos un poco ebrios, ¿no?

Reí entre dientes, ignorando la parte en la que quería indiscriminadamente golpear algo a causa de la frustración.

—Más o menos. Llevo cinco tragos encima.

—Beber solo está mal. Está muy mal.

—Es por eso que tú me acompañarás —concordé, ofreciéndole un vaso con mucho hielo y la bebida—. Nunca me dijiste para qué venias. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—Sólo dos días. ¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás corriendo? —su rostro adoptó una máscara de seriedad—. Obviamente estoy aquí por ti, no te he visto desde el funeral. Me siento tan culpable por no venir antes, pero es que Sarah… —hizo una pausa—, no importa. Tú… ¿cómo has estado?

Hice una mueca, sentándome junto a él. A diferencia del resto, Jacob si supo que Alice y Carlisle estuvieron en Forks. No es como si el hedor de vampiro pudiese desaparecer con un poco de desinfectante, claro. Pero jamás le confesé que Eithan fue transformado. Temía que mi torpeza desintegrara el tratado y que los Quileutes le declararan la guerra a los Cullen por haber matado a un ser humano, independientemente de que yo fui la responsable de esa decisión. Para Jacob, Eithan estaba muerto.

—Al menos no estoy anoréxica —intenté fallidamente bromear, mi risa sonando más como un gemido. Jacob me observaba preocupadamente con los labios presionados—. Mira, he estado mejor. Pero no quiero que hablemos de mí. ¿Cómo está Charlie?

Eso despertó una chispa juguetona en sus ojos.

—A decir verdad, te tengo una novedad. Un pajarito me contó que Sue lo ha estado visitando últimamente. Con respecto a lo demás, Charlie es Charlie, fuerte como un roble…

—Espera, espera, ¡rebobina ahí! ¿Sue? ¿Sue Clearwater?

—La misma.

—Vaya —silbé, recostando mi espalda. Me recorrió el alivio de saber que Charlie había estado recibiendo compañía femenina últimamente—. Sue Clearwater. Supongo que nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a enamorarse.

Jacob percibió la tristeza en mi voz, y tímidamente, alzó su mano para alcanzar la mía.

—No necesitas seguir angustiándote por Charlie, Alba. Es un hombre fuerte, y siguió adelante hace muchos años. Él estará bien.

Asentí, concediéndole la razón. No podía sentirme más agradecida de que mis padres hayan logrado superar mi muerte. Charlie continuaba haciendo su vida, esta vez al lado de una tercera mujer, aparentemente. Por otra parte, y contra todos los pronósticos, Renée seguía felizmente casada con Phill y tenían una hija de quince años llamada Juliet. Ni si podía sentir una gota de celos por mi media hermana. Renée merecía otra hija. Merecía ser feliz.

—Tu celular está vibrando.

El aviso de Jake me aturdió por un segundo.

—¿Ah?

—Que alguien está llamando a tu celular. Lo escucho vibrar.

Mi teléfono se hallaba en modo vibración, oculto entre las almohadas dentro de mi habitación, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Rodé dramáticamente los ojos.

—Ah, perdona. No todos contamos con unos agudísimos sentidos caninos.

Dejé el trago sobre la mesa y corrí hacia la habitación, esperando que fuese una llamada de mamá o de cualquier persona menos de Alice, la última persona en el mundo con quien deseaba hablar en estos momentos. Pero sí, se trataba de ella. Cuatro llamadas perdidas, dos mensajes preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Me imaginé lo preocupada que podría estar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía verme, horas después de haberme despedido de Eithan. Tendría que llamarla lo más pronto posible para asegurarle que no me había lanzado de ningún otro acantilado.

La perversidad del pensamiento me hizo reír, producto del alcohol más que de otra cosa. Ella no sabía que Jacob estaba aquí, ocasionando ese punto ciego en su visión que la privaba de verme. Punto ciego.

Su punto ciego.

 _Eso es._

Una larga sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! ¡Eso es! ¡Jacob era la solución! ¡Por supuesto! Nunca me tomé la molestia de ir en búsqueda de Eithan antes porque sabía que mis planes se atrofiarían cuando Alice lo viera venir. Ni si quiera se me ocurrió pensar en Jacob, porque una vez que ella me viera _planear_ en llamarlo, se desplazarían de lugar antes de que pudiese montarme en el avión. Pero con Jacob de mi lado y mi completa ignorancia, Alice se encontraba literalmente a ciegas. ¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Podía ir hacia Eithan y ninguno de ellos se daría cuenta!

Las concepciones de moralidad y decencia cayeron sobre mí antes de que pudiese cantar victoria. Hacer esto implicaría involucrar a Jacob en un drama familiar que a él no le convenía. Si lograba convencerlo de esto, Jacob tendría que verse cara a cara con una familia entera de vampiros. Y algo me decía que a él no le agradaría mucho la idea de reunirse con los culpables secundarios de mi muerte. Sentí mi corazón oprimirse de la culpa y de la pena.

 _No puedo hacerle esto a Jake. No puedo. No a él._

Apreté los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza junto con mis inseguridades. Necesitaba llamar a Alice primero.

—¡¿Alba?!

—Hola, Alice. Estoy bien, no me morí ni nada de eso. Jacob está aquí.

—Ese… _perro_ —masculló, con un tono siniestro. Todo el alivio se había reemplazado por otro sentimiento—. Me disculpo por ese comentario, me frustré. Si consideré que Jacob Black podría estar contigo, pero mi lista de experiencias caóticas en cuanto a ti conciernen me condicionó a imaginarme lo peor. Ya estaba enloqueciendo aquí.

—Sí, yo tampoco sabía que venía. Me cayó de sorpresa, pero debí avisarte apenas llegó. Tuve que suponer que te preocuparías.

—¿Estás borracha?

—Sólo un poco.

—Alba…

—Mira, Alice, sé de qué me quieres hablar. Puedes decirle a Eithan que respeto su decisión de mierda y que esperaré lo que tenga que esperar. Mientras tanto, no quiero saber nada del tema. Hablamos después.

Me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma al colgar. Mi actitud sonó bastante convincente, la típica chica desdichada y vencida que ahogaba las penas en el alcohol. Alice no tendría motivos para pensar que estaba a punto de pasar por encima de ella y de las malditas órdenes de Eithan.

Ahora sólo quedaba la peor parte. Jacob.

Me esperaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. La cálida expresión de sus facciones había sido sustituida por un rígido gesto que me paralizó en la entrada de la sala. Su actitud reservada fue la señal de que estaba en problemas.

Me sentí morir mientras abría la boca para explicarme.

—No te molestes en mentir —se adelantó, con una mirada llena de desprecio—. Escuché todo, y me quedó bien claro. ¿Cómo has podido, Alba? ¿Cómo has permitido que convirtieran a Eithan en uno de ellos?

—No tuve otra opción —me excusé, comenzando a temblar—. Él iba a morir, Jacob.

—No importa —sostuvo él—. No eras quien para tomar esa decisión. Morir es mejor que convertirse en un asqueroso chupasangre.

—¿Qué no soy quien? ¡Era su novia! ¡Su futura esposa! —señalé mi anillo, aun en mi dedo—. No podía dejarlo morir. Tienes que entenderme, Jacob. Si tuvieses la opción de salvar al amor de tu vida, aun si eso implica convertirlo en vampiro, ¿no lo harías? ¿Acaso no hubieses hecho lo mismo por Sarah?

La mención de su esposa lo desencajó. Podría jurar que estaba considerando sus opciones cuando advertí la pequeña angustia en sus ojos.

—Jamás —sentenció con decisión. Yo bufé.

—¿Y tu hija?

Me sentí muy mal cuando dije eso y, además, lo que menos necesitaba era que Jacob me arrancara la cabeza.

—No metas a Isabella en este asunto.

—Mira, te creo, pero no comparto tu pensamiento. No soy un lobo. No tengo por qué sentir odio por los vampiros. ¿Quieres saber que hubiese pasado si dejo morir a Eithan? Me mato, Jacob. ¿Me escuchas? Corro a Forks y me tiro del mismo maldito acantilado, justo como la primera vez. Y si llegases a salvarme, lo haría de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta terminar de matarme.

Jake empalideció. Podía imaginar sus recuerdos conmigo aflorar en su mente como en una película, sus brazos sosteniendo mi cuerpo inerte, y toda la pena que vino después. Sí, estaba jugando muy sucio, pero en este momento no podía pensar con claridad. Jacob no era _nadie_ para juzgarme.

—Estás siendo cruel.

El temblor en su voz me despertó de mi trance. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Jacob me observaba con un resentimiento explícito en sus ojos vidriosos. ¿Cómo me había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo? Él fue mi mejor amigo. Jamás me abandonó, y yo estaba a punto de proponerle algo que lo apuñalaría por la espalda.

Corrí directo hacia él y me encaramé en su regazo, arrojando disculpas desesperadamente sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Es que estoy tan cansada. Siento que ya no puedo soportarlo. Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Lo siento, lo siento…

Permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos. Yo no paraba de llorar, mientras él solamente respiraba. Tampoco se animó a corresponder a mi abrazo. Algo me decía que lo había lastimado más de lo que se permitiría exteriorizar.

—Sabes que lo que hicieron es una violación al tratado, ¿verdad? Los demás tienen que saberlo.

Apretando los párpados, comencé a negar con la cabeza.

—Técnicamente no lo fue. Estaban yendo a Canadá para cuando yo di la orden de que lo mordieran —mentí—. Además, no fue una decisión de los Cullen, sino mía. Yo fui la responsable de lo que pasó. Ellos sólo me hicieron el favor.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ni si quiera después de todo lo que pasó pudiste desprenderte de ellos. Debí suponer lo que habías hecho. Sigues siendo tan estúpida como antes.

Si su intención era ofenderme o desquitarse con su evaluación, no lo consiguió, porque yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. Está claro que siempre fui una estúpida.

Su cuerpo ardía tanto que comencé sentir calor. Mi oreja estaba apoyada sobre su corazón, por lo que apreciaba su fuerte y desacelerado palpitar con claridad. Hace años que dejó de ser un chiquillo descontrolado e impulsivo. El Jacob actual era un adulto inquisitivo y racional.

—Mira, también lo siento —dijo finalmente, con voz dura—. Es tu vida. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Jake.

No me respondió. Creo que él sabía por dónde venían los tiros.

—Eithan no deja que me acerque a él. Dice que es peligroso para mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Es Eithan, Jacob. Es el amor de mi vida. La razón de mi existencia —dije, imitando las palabras de Edward—. No sabes lo miserable que he sido aquí, sola, sabiendo que él está vivo y extrañándome. Necesito volver con él, pero él no me deja. Yo sólo necesito demostrarle que podemos conseguir una forma de estar juntos mientras él supera todo este proceso. Él jamás me lastimaría —eso era una mentira. Las probabilidades de que Eithan saltara sobre mi garganta superaban los millones—, y en caso de que intente hacerlo, sé que los Cullen no lo permitirán. Ellos me ayudarán.

—Si los Cullen son _tan_ considerados contigo, ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto?

—Recuerdas el don de Alice, ¿no? Ella puede ver el futuro. Pero no puede ver a los hombres lobo. Mientras estés conmigo, ella no sabrá lo que haré. Será demasiado tarde para cuando se dé cuenta de que estamos allá. Necesito que me acerques hasta Alaska, no necesitas quedarte conmigo siempre, sólo hasta que me reúna con los Cullen o que Eithan pueda verme, y luego puedes irte. Si él huye, está bien, al menos lo intenté. Sólo necesito una oportunidad. Por favor, Jake…

—Comprendo tu dolor, cariño. Sé cuanto significaba Eithan para ti, pero él ya no es el mismo. Nunca más. Sólo harás que te mate —quise mencionar que los vampiros eran perfectamente capaces de amar, pero algo me decía que mencionar a Edward sólo haría que se echara para atrás.

—Te equivocas. Sé que los vampiros son peligrosos, pero tú sabes que los Cullen son diferentes. No son tan malos como crees. Eithan tampoco lo es, tampoco ha matado humanos, y nunca me lastimaría intencionalmente. Puede que él ya no es un humano, pero sigue siendo el mismo chico. Tú lo conoces. Tú sabes lo mucho que él me quiere, incluso ahora, cuando no me deja acercarme a él por miedo a lastimarme. Te lo pido. Te juro que es lo último que te pediré en la vida.

Me apartó lo suficiente para que mi nueva postura le permitiera verme a la cara, antes de que sus manos reposaran sobre mis mejillas. Podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos, los planes que trazándose, su mente batallando entre la razón y el cariño que aun me tenía. Después de pensárselo unos minutos, sus brazos cayeron inmóviles a sus costados. Sus ojos se habían congelado, convertidos en dos cuencas completamente inexpresivas.

—Lo haré, por ti, pero no me quedaré. Mi familia me espera.

 **…**

Estaba oficialmente harta de volar. Después de caer en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Fairbanks y hacer la conexión al Aeropuerto de Delta Junction, ya no daba para más. Y, para colmo, no necesitaba ser sólo Bella o sólo Alba para afirmar que, a partir de ahora, Alaska encabezaría mi lista de los sitios más insoportables del planeta. Era endemoniadamente frío.

El estornudo que vino a continuación concordaba conmigo.

—Odio este lugar —maldije entre dientes, aumentando la calefacción del auto que acabábamos de rentar y acurrucándome en mi asiento. Jake me regaló una sonrisa comprensiva y me ofreció su chaqueta de invierno.

—Admito que tengo frío. Pero no la necesito tanto como tú —prometió, guiñándome un ojo.

—Esas son las ventajas de ser una cafetera andante.

Delta Junction era una pequeña ciudad localizada a unos 160 kilómetros de la ciudad de Fairbanks. Era cerca de allí donde los Cullen aparentemente se instalaban, como recuerdo a Alice comentarme meses atrás. Mi preocupación inicial era que ella me hubiese despistado para que me fuese imposible rastrearlos, pero después de una breve conversación con los amables habitantes del lugar, supe que Alice no mintió. Las descripciones de aquella enigmática y misteriosa familia recién mudada a la ciudad eran compatibles con las que recibí la primera vez que puse un pie en Forks: pálidos, hermosos y deslumbrantes, todo un ejemplo a seguir. El doctor Carlisle Milton trabajaba en el Delta Junction Public Health Center. Su mujer, Esme, era psicóloga en el Delta Juction Elementary School. En esta oportunidad, decidieron repetir la historia, por lo que el resto de la familia desempeñaba el papel de hijos adoptados de la pareja y estudiaban actualmente en Delta High School, Rosalie y Emmett en el último año, y Alice y Jasper en el penúltimo. Debido a que no hubo mención de Eithan durante nuestras averiguaciones, presumimos que no había salido a la luz pública y se mantenía en incógnito. Nadie le conocía.

Sin embargo, llegar a la casa de los Milton no parecía ser una vía cómoda o sencilla. Se encontraban ubicados en una mansión muy lejos de allí, perdida entre las montañas, sin vecinos en los alrededores, y donde las personas no se animarían a viajar ni con la intención de hacerles una visita. Con excepción de nosotros, por supuesto.

Conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, mis nervios iban en aumento, y los de Jake también. Lo intuía por su manera de llevar el volante, por su expresión rígida y por sus nudillos pálidos de la tensión.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? —le pregunté, observando por el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto. Todo era árboles, nieve y soledad.

—Es por aquí —me aseguró, olfateando a través a la abertura de su ventanilla ligeramente entreabierta—. Puedo distinguir su rastro, tienen que haber pasado por aquí hace poco.

—A lo mejor ya están en casa. Es tarde —me dio un escalofrío, pensando en Eithan.

Minutos después, Jacob frenó el auto de golpe. Irresponsablemente no me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que casi termino atravesando el parabrisas.

—¿Qué pasa?

En silencio salió, cerró la puerta y con un gesto de manos me indicó que me quedara en mi sitio.

—Jake, dime qué pasa —exigí de nuevo, comenzando a alterarme. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando noté aquella serie de pequeños movimientos de convulsiones que recorría sus extremidades.

—Dos de ellos están cerca. Se acaban de detener.

—¿Dónde están?

Señaló con su dedo algún punto del bosque.

—Más o menos allá. Pero ya no se mueven.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

El corazón estaba que se me salía del pecho. ¿Y qué si era uno de los Cullen? ¿Alice, tal vez? ¿Correría a advertirle a Eithan que se marchara de una vez?

Haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones de Jacob, me bajé del auto con un portazo y me posicioné a su lado, cruzándome de brazos. Esperaba que algún vampiro, si es que observaba, recibiese la silenciosa indirecta de que no pretendía acobardarme a última hora.

—Eres tan obstinada —siseó Jake por lo bajo.

—Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie —recité con una voz moderadamente alta, esperando atinar algún nombre—. Sólo Alice me conoce, pero yo sí los conozco a todos ustedes. Vine por Eithan.

Me sentía tan ridícula hablándole a la nada.

Nuestra espera se prolongó varios minutos, entre tanto Jacob y yo permanecimos inmóviles. Ya estaba comenzando a volverme loca con todo este suspenso cuando escuché a Jacob hablar.

—Bueno, ya vienen para acá —me advirtió en voz baja, protegiéndome automáticamente detrás de él. Me permití suspirar, casi contenta. Confiaba que vería a cualquier Cullen menos a Alice. La conocía lo suficiente como saber que ella no se andaba con ningún suspenso.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, emergiendo de la maleza.

—Eithan —me pareció haber dicho, aunque no estaba segura de si llegué a abrir la boca. Estaba muda de asombro.

Lo reconocí principalmente por su altura, seguido de su cabello castaño. Por algún motivo no me atreví a mirar su rostro aún, así que dejé que mis ojos se pasearan por su ancho pecho, por sus fuertes brazos y por sus piernas, observando los jeans negros de apariencia desgastada, la camisa azul marina de botones y los deportivos marrones. Eithan nunca fue tan desgarbado como Edward, sino ligeramente más musculoso, pues siempre tuvo la costumbre de ejercitarse. Esos atributos mejoraron con el tiempo, su contextura había cambiado y su cuerpo se había adaptado a la edad, porque ya no hablábamos de un adolescente, sino de un hombre de veinticinco años hecho y derecho.

Una calma apaciguadora me recorrió los músculos, relajándolos en el acto. Entonces observé la delgada figura de Jasper flaquear a Eithan. Me miró por un segundo, sus ojos tan dorados y resplandecientes como siempre, antes de concentrase en Jacob, quien ya había dejado de temblar, pero que aún permanecía en alerta a mi lado, tenso como una tabla.

Preferí ignorarlo, pues él no era el motivo de mi visita. Decidí que ya lo había postergado lo suficiente, así que me atreví a detenerme en el rostro de Eithan. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

A lo largo de estos meses, me la pasé una buena parte de mi tiempo imaginando como se sentiría contemplar todo el esplendor de su nueva naturaleza. Después de estar rodeada de vampiros el tiempo suficiente, estaba acostumbrada a esa hermosura deslumbrante que atontaba la mente y debilitaba las rodillas, como la que sentí cada vez que encontré alrededor de Edward.

Pero en ningún momento me esperé que esta nueva presencia fuera tan impactante. Su belleza resultaba visiblemente devastadora conforme se aproximaba, antes de detenerse a varios metros de nosotros. Absurdamente, me encontré agradeciéndole a las fuerzas del universo por haber traído mis lentes de contacto para poder apreciarlo todo.

Eithan siempre fue hermoso, eso jamás lo puse en duda. Pero la inmortalidad lo había repotenciado el doble. Su rostro resaltaba ahora sus mejores atributos de una forma casi exquisita. Nariz recta, ancha mandíbula, ese precioso hoyuelo en el mentón. Su piel tenía una apariencia suave y tersa que inmediatamente quise comprobar con la punta de mis dedos. Lo necesitaba cerca. Quería admirarlo a centímetros de distancia, digerir cada detalle de todo ese espectáculo

Sus ojos fueron lo último que vi, y debo decir que no fue el color ambarino que los teñía lo que me dejó paralizada, sino la mirada severa que dirigía en mi dirección. Estuve tan concentrada ensimismada en su belleza que no me percaté de la pequeña arruga en su entrecejo, de la leve torsión de sus labios, o de la ligera tensión en su mandíbula, detalles que capté entrecerrando los ojos. Él me estaba mirando, y no se veía nada contento con mi presencia. Mantenía una expresión ruda, calculadora, casi irritada.

Parpadeé, aturdida, y bastante ofendida con su recibimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó él entre dientes, y Jacob aumentó la presión en mi muñeca. A pesar del enojo, la voz de Eithan repicaba tan resplandeciente como una campana.

Mi reacción fue automática.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —casi grité, respirando con dificultad—. Vine a buscarte.

— _Creí_ haberte dicho que me esperaras —gruñó, apretando los dientes.

—¿Por cuánto? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro años? Ya encontrarías una excusa para alargar ese tiempo. No soy tan idiota.

—Y me imagino que venir en busca de tu muerte no lo es.

—Pues yo no me siento nada muerta.

Ambos nos miramos con odio.

—Quiero que te vayas.

—No.

—En este momento corres un gran riesgo conmigo.

—No me importa.

No sé si fueron mis palabras, pero la expresión en su cara logró suavizarse. Sus ojos pasaron de ser fríos, a absolutamente cordiales.

—Tengo miedo de acercarme, de lastimarte —expuso, con la voz más dulce y melodiosa de todas.

—No lo harás —tartamudeé, tratando de sonar segura, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo—. Ya lo hubieses hecho.

Eithan negó con la cabeza. Mi corazón latió como loco cuando, enfocando los ojos, vi que me sonreía.

—No es así de sencillo. Nunca lo fue.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo rato. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—No pretendo irme —declaré con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El enojo vino con un fruncimiento automático del ceño.

—No te quiero aquí.

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón, llevando inevitablemente a recordar el prado, la ruptura, su despedida. Y pese a todo el dolor que me ocasionaba, esta vez no me dejé engañar.

Nunca más.

—Si no me quisieras aquí, si no confiaras ni un poquitito en tu propio autocontrol, hubieses pirado y ni te hubieses molestado en encararme. Pero aquí estamos.

—Esto podría terminar mal.

La sangre hirviente se concentró en mi cabeza. Ya no era yo quien hablaba. Era una mujer que había perdido por completo el control.

—Ay, ¡ya basta de eso! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo tu dramatismo! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a terminarme de nuevo? No. No voy a tolerar esa mierda. Ya bastante me aguanté todo tu dilema mental y no pretendo pasar por eso una segunda vez. Huéleme, saboréame, has todo lo que necesario hasta que te acostumbres, pero no me voy a ir. Te seguiré a cada rincón de este maldito planeta hasta que entiendas de una vez por todas que jamás te voy a dejar, y que tú no estás en ningún derecho de dejarme a mí tampoco. ¡Nunca más!

—Detente un segundo —suplicó, cerrando los ojos. Pero yo no había terminado de soltar la dinamita. En este precioso instante, ya no estaba dominada por la ira, sino por una tristeza que me abatió de repente y me hizo romper en llanto, destrozada por su testarudo rechazo.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a apartarme a un lado como si nada? —musité, dejando salir un sollozo—. ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Todo lo que nos prometimos?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos. Ya no vi furia, tristeza, represión o arrepentimiento; vi una completa locura.

Casi me desmayo con lo que dijo a continuación.

—De eso mismo se trata, _Bella._ Lo recuerdo _todo._

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Re-editado.

Creo que el final quedó bastante conciso. Como digo siempre, los huecos y cabos sueltos se irán llenando a lo largo de los capítulos.

 **Este no es el final de la historia** , sino de su primera parte, así que vamos por la segunda. El fic seguirá actualizándose aquí mismo, por su puesto.

Muchos capítulos a partir de ahora serán relatados desde el punto de vista de **Edward.** ¡Oh, si, como lo leen! Después de tanto tiempo, ¡nuestro querido vampiro está de vuelta!

Quiero aclarar, además, que no prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo por varias razones: ya la historia comenzará a ponerse oscura, y se me viene encima el reto más grande de todos hasta ahora: entrar en la mente de Edward Cullen. Eso significa que tengo tarea. Re-leer sol de medianoche, hojear los libros de la saga, etc. Por eso diseñé este capítulo especialmente largo, para que la espera fuese lo suficientemente soportable.

Debo admitir que este ha sido el capítulo más emocionante que he escrito, por lo que, de **todos** los capítulos narrados hasta ahora, me resulta **casi indispensable** que  POR FAVOR me dejen un **REVIEW ** comentándome que les pareció, porque necesito que me digan si tantos meses de esfuerzo por mi parte y de espera por la suya me han servido de algo, y si lo he hecho bien hasta aquí. Necesito saber si sienten que la estoy cagando, hahaha. Así que por favor, **¡no dejen de comentar!**

Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y reclamos, ya saben dónde dejarlos. Sin más que decir, me despido.

 **Vicky.**

 **PD:** Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: _vero ,GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Ari Black-18 , choiamberc , Adriu, somas, labluegirl94, Isis Janet, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Dess Cullen ,Luz Collen, TheFearOfYou ,Cullen-21-gladys, TsukihimePrincess, Tary Masen Cullen , Yoliki, heychiquilla ,Bitah , arreola061 , Pili , bluesweet , y todos los "guest"!_


	19. Chapter 18: New Born

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 **New Born**

 **E.**

Mi mente se había reducido a una espesa neblina, pues el golpeteo punzante en mi cabeza no me permitía analizar bien. Pero esa falta de lucidez no era un obstáculo para mi sistema nervioso, el cual se empeñaba en agudizar el insoportable dolor que había convertido mi cuerpo en añicos.

Se me dificultaba la capacidad de tomar oxígeno, y no sólo por el obvio esfuerzo que aquello implicaba en mis condiciones, sino también porque, en cada respiro, miles de agujas perforaban mis costados y un ardor agobiante se distribuía a lo largo de mi interior, como si mis órganos se hubiesen esparcido por dentro. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado aquí. No podía comprender nada. ¿Dónde estaba?

 _Ayuda,_ intenté hablar, aunque la conmoción me había arrebatado todas las fuerzas. Y cada porción de mi cuerpo dolía con la mera intención de alzar un brazo.

En medio de la confusión, intenté concentrarme en recuperar mis últimos actos, atravesando con esfuerzo los grumos borrosos y el evidente daño en mi adolorida cabeza. Sabía que me dirigía a Forks, sosteniendo una conversación casual con el taxista, música blues sonaba en el reproductor de música del auto. Recuerdo que tuve tiempo de girar la cabeza, a duras penas lo suficiente como para cegarme con la incandescente luz de unos faros antes de sentir el impacto del choque. Alguien nos había chocado.

Creo que en ese momento me perdí a la deriva, porque lo siguiente que supe es que me movía. O bueno, que alguien me movía. Y en algún punto entre la consciencia e inconsciencia, entendí que me quedé quieto.

Aprovechando este subidón en mi estado de alerta, retomé la tarea de analizar los hechos. Tuve un accidente. Afortunadamente no me había roto la columna, dado que podía sentir con suma claridad el malestar que se distribuía desde la cima de mi cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. ¿Me habría fracturado varios huesos? ¿Me habría perforado algún órgano vital? ¿Sería irreparable? ¿Iba a morir?

Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo, seguido de una sensación de alivio. Conforme la pesadez de mi cuerpo se intensificaba, se fue mitigando el dolor.

—¿Crees que funcione? —escuché a una mujer decir de forma encantadora, más no me pareció familiar.

Una voz masculina, igualmente desconocida, respondió a su pregunta.

—Con Emmett no fue así. Pero en ese entonces fue demasiado tarde para cuando se me ocurrió administrar la dosis. Este muchacho ha recibido suficientes analgésicos durante las últimas horas, tal vez el proceso se le haga más soportable. No lo sé. Supongo que lo sabremos cuando despierte.

Algo atravesó la piel de mi garganta. Apenas expulsé un gemido de dolor, y luego lo sentí en ambas muñecas. El filo era similar al de unos dientes. Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Acababan de _morderme_?

Un contacto helado me acarició el cabello.

—Lo siento. Te prometo que pronto acabará. Te quiero, Edward —dijo la chica lastimeramente, pero no abrí los ojos para saber a quién se refería.

El hombre suspiró.

—Alice, insisto, Edward…

—No, Carlisle. Confía en mí. Sé lo que vi.

Un calorcillo inició justo en los puntos en los que se perforó mi piel. En un principio resultó agradable, pero entonces se extendió hasta mi pecho, consiguiendo sofocarme, como si, además, estuviese inhalando vapor. ¿En dónde rayos me tenían metido? ¿En un horno de mierda?

En un intento de encontrar el alivio me esforcé por inhalar más deprisa, pero parecía que esto sólo iba en aumento. Entonces el calor se convirtió en un verdadero ardor que me destrozaba las muñecas y reventaba mi garganta, como si me atacaran directamente con la llama de un soplete. El dolor era tan inaguantable que desee poder arrancarme las muñecas con un cuchillo y cortarme el cuello, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero mis extremidades yacían inertes a los lados, mi cuerpo completamente inmovilizado.

La quemazón del fuego se abría paso a través de mis venas, distribuyéndose en cada esquina de mi cuerpo, y se hacía cada vez más caliente. Y más. Y más.

En pocos minutos, mi cuerpo entero se había prendido en llamas.

¡Algún desgraciado me estaba quemando vivo!

Quise gritar, arrancarme la piel a tiras, arrojarme de bruces contra una pared de cemento y partirme la cabeza en dos. Pero mis pensamientos se limitaron a la fantasía, porque no tuve otra opción más que soportar el suplicio en silencio, completamente inmóvil mientras me calcinaban en un mar de llamas tan intenso como Antares. Completamente solo.

No tenía cabeza para otra cosa más que para suplicar mi muerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomar perder la vida a causa de un incendio? ¿Por qué coño se tardaba tanto? ¿Ya no debería haberme asfixiado, que se me hubiese derretido el cerebro o algo así? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportarlo antes de morirme de una vez por todas?

No sé si me encontraba demasiado absorto con la agonía como para atender a otros sentidos, o si es que no existió ninguno. Lo único que sé es que de un momento a otro empecé a prestar atención a los sonidos, aunque el dolor me impedía construir una historia relativamente coherente. Mucho menos comprender los susurros y conversaciones. Con lo poco que logré asumir mediante la audición, es que durante todo este tiempo estuve volando en un avión, y que me habían trasladado a una vía de transporte terrestre.

Me dejé sucumbir nuevamente al dolor, haciendo que todo desapareciera a mi alrededor. Luché por no sentir tanto, pero aquello resultaba prácticamente imposible. Después de resignarme a que no existía nada que pudiese hacer para desprenderme de mi inmerecido destino, me di por vencido. No tenía caso luchar más.

Sólo yo y las llamas.

Por primera vez en toda esta experiencia, mis pensamientos se trasladaron brevemente a las dos mujeres de mi vida, los objetos de mi amor. Las echaría tanto de menos… Si es que eso es posible cuando se está muerto. No podía creer que se me arrebataba mi vida tan pronto, sin tener la oportunidad de despedirme ni si quiera. Sin tener la oportunidad de _vivir_ de verdad.

 _Lo lamento tanto por todo_ , _Alba, mamá. Las amo._

Me dediqué a pensar en ellas mientras mi cerebro me lo permitió, lo cual no fue mucho. Y cuando por fin había logrado habituarme a la presencia del fuego ardiente, dos cosas sucedieron: la primera, es que comencé a retomar la movilidad de mis extremidades. La segunda, es que el ardor se multiplicó a puntos que hasta ahora consideraba imposibles. Si anteriormente quise morir, para esta ocasión deseé no haber nacido nunca.

Finalmente, las conversaciones adquirieron significado.

—Ya casi no percibo la morfina —la voz nerviosa de la chica volvió a colarse en mis sentidos, un hermoso y solitario sonido en medio de todo este calvario.

Ah. ¿Es que acaso había estado anestesiado? Bueno, eso explicaba el por qué previamente no había podido mover ni un solo músculo. O por qué de pronto el dolor había pasado a ser tan angustiantemente inigualable que ni si quiera podía describirlo. En fin.

El efecto de la morfina fue pasando, y con ello, el calor se intensificó mucho más, cada vez más. Después de permanecer petrificado durante tanto tiempo, actos como mover el cuello, alzar el pecho o clavar las uñas en la superficie en la que me hallaba servían como una especie de consuelo, una única vía para exteriorizar todo el sufrimiento contenido.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Alice! —una mujer exclamó, en medio de un sonido similar a un jadeo. No me atreví a abrir los ojos.

—Así que Carlisle dijo la verdad —le siguió alguien más, un agrio siseo que provenía de alguna chica a mi derecha.

—Por supuesto que así lo hizo —respondió amargamente una voz conocida.

—Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿De dónde sacaste a este tipo? ¡Perdiste completamente la cabeza!

Se escuchó un suave gruñido en respuesta.

—Rosalie, estoy demasiado frustrada como para soportar tus quejas en este momento. Hay que llevar a Edward al segundo piso.

La sala estalló en una serie de protestas, insultos y reclamos, aunque la rapidez con la que pronunciaban las palabras me dificultaba seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué _tú_ estás frustrada? ¿Edward? ¡Suéltame, Emmett!

Se escuchó un estruendo alto y seco, como el sonido una roca colisionando con otra. La percepción de mi cuerpo en el espacio volvió. Me sentí ser desplazado a otro sitio.

—Concuerdo con Rosalie, Alice. Lo que dices es una locura —intervino otro sujeto. Su voz era gruesa y profunda.

—No lo es. Y todos ustedes podrán comprobarlo cuando abra los ojos, dentro de dos días. _Él es Edward._

—¡Esto es ridículo!

—¿A dónde fue Jasper?

—¡Oh! —sollozó alguien.

No quise escuchar nada más. El dolor aumentó, concentrándose en mi centro. No conseguí retenerlo. Lo estuve haciendo durante demasiado tiempo.

Grité.

...

De un momento a otro, sólo percibí una carencia absoluta de dolor, adornada con una sensación de frescura. Mis últimos y agónicos minutos con vida parecían haberse esfumado de mi mente, como si todo se tratara de un mal sueño.

Abrí los ojos, siendo abstraído por los contornos marcados de cada mota de polvo bailando en el aire, seguido de la textura irregular y agrietada de la pintura en el techo. El espectro de colores del arcoíris, integrado por un octavo color, imperceptible para los ojos humanos, acompañaban los halos de luz expulsados por los bombillos de un antiguo candelabro. Los sonidos de las respiraciones de los presentes se mezclaban con el peculiar agitar de las hojas a causa del viento, con las corrientes del aire, con alar de los insectos, incluso con la vibración estática de los electrodomésticos, de los enchufes, de cualquier fuente de electricidad en general. Mis renovados y agudizados sentidos absorbían cada insignificante estímulo del entorno con suma precisión. La experiencia me resultaba… extraña. Una mezcla entre lo nuevo y lo conocido. Como cuando se le retira a alguien una venda en los ojos, después de habérsele limitado la visión durante años.

Había transcurrido un segundo desde que abrí los ojos, mi organismo apenas adaptándose a las primeras fuentes estimulatorias del ambiente, cuando el ruido inició, tan auténtico y similar a la primera vez. Tan atorrante como una avivada colmena de avispas, el fluido conglomerado de voces y susurros no hacían más que agotarme la paciencia por su incesante constancia. Debería haberme acostumbrado a su presencia, pero mi renacimiento lo convertía en una novedad, tras un silencio de tantos años.

 _Ya despertó._

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _Espero que no arruine demasiado la casa._

 _Gracias a Dios que no hay nadie cerca._

 _Hombre, esto se pondrá feo._

 _Los infomerciales son tan inútiles._

 _¿Alice estará en lo cierto?_

 _Son todos unos imbéciles._

 _¿Será verdad? ¿Edward?_

Si bien no había despegado los ojos del techo, sabía que aquél irritante sonido provenía de las seis entidades presentes en la casa. Cinco de ellas se hallaban conmigo, a tan solo un metro de distancia, mientras que la sexta se encontraba en el piso de abajo, alternando aceleradamente los canales de la televisión por el control remoto. Me detuve lo suficiente para reconocer uno de los diálogos de la película _Casablanca._

 _Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward._ Los pensamientos de Alice estaban plagados de dicha.

Una mueca de disgusto deformó mi expresión. Sabía que ese era mi nombre, pero por algún motivo detestaba ser llamado de ese modo.

 _Me arriesgaré a atacarlo primero antes de que se lance sobre nosotros_.

Acto reflejo, me agazapé a la defensiva en un extremo de la habitación, levantando una lluvia de escombros cuando en el proceso atravesé la pared con mis manos. Jasper se acopló al movimiento, danzando en sincronía conmigo hasta posicionarse unos cuantos centímetros frente a mí, flaqueado por Emmett. Ya todos habían elegido con anterioridad quienes se encargarían de derribarme una vez que despertara, por lo que los demás permanecieron en su sitio, contemplando la escena en silencio.

¿Derribarme?

Le enseñé los dientes.

 _Está perdiendo el control. Más le vale a Emmett ser capaz de contenerlo._ Pensó Jasper con preocupada amargura, ajustando su posición desde una defensiva a una de ataque. En su cabeza circulaba un conjunto de estrategias específicamente coordinadas para retenerme, puesto que yo había sido clasificado como altamente peligroso. Sus intentos para apaciguar mis emociones con su habilidad no estaban funcionando en lo absoluto. Era demasiado impulsivo para recibirla.

De esta manera, ver mi inestabilidad reflejada en sus pensamiento me hizo comprender con una excelente claridad hasta que punto mi humanidad había sido aniquilada por completo.

Ese pensamiento desencadenó la reacción física que ya venía anticipando. De hecho, me sentía bastante sorprendido conmigo mismo por no haber perdido los estribos cuando abrí los ojos, casi tres segundos atrás.

Inhalé por primera vez.

Tenía _sed._

Sólo eso bastó para que ambos se arrojaran sobre mí. Lo había visto venir a través de sus pensamientos por lo que los esquivé con facilidad, terminando a parar al otro extremo de la sala, al tiempo en que mi mano viajaba a mi cuello y lo presionaba con fuerza. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en la sequedad, el dolor de la quemazón concentrado en mi garganta, ligeramente similar a las llamas que me consumían segundos atrás. No percibía el olor de la sangre en el aire, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que se encontraba allí afuera, en alguna parte, y yo sólo tenía que ir en su búsqueda. El planeta entero era para mí. Toda la sangre del mundo a mi disposición… Si es que estos intrusos no la alcanzaban primero.

 _Mía_ , sentencié en mi fuero interno, dispuesto a marcar territorio. Me dominó una ferviente necesidad de matarlos, de matarlos a los dos.

Arremetí primero contra Emmett, por ser el más fuerte, y ambos destrozamos la camilla en la que segundos atrás permanecí inerte. Jasper apareció detrás de mí, sujetándome con sus brazos, pero le escurrí desde abajo y le propiné una golpiza que lo derribó y dibujó un hoyo con su cuerpo en la pared de la habitación.

Nos detuvimos, atentos a los movimientos del otro, y por primera vez, hice contacto visual con Jasper. Si bien todos y cada uno de los vampiros presentes eran amenazas potenciales que debían ser destruidas, sin lugar a dudas él era el más peligroso de todos, dado su arduo entrenamiento militar y su larga experiencia con neonatos. Sus cicatrices lo comprobaban.

Mi conducta estaba subyugada a la necesidad de satisfacer mis deseos. En este momento no me importaba mi lazo afectivo con ninguno de ellos, pues no eran más que obstáculos que entorpecían mi camino. Si quería que me dejaran en paz, tenía que asegurarme de eliminarlos a todos. Empezando por Jasper.

Chocamos en el aire y rodamos sobre toda superficie hasta que terminamos a dar en el bosque. Cuando pensó que había llegado a someterme, me escapé de su jaula y lo golpeé en el rostro, mandándolo a volar varios metros de distancia. Cuando recobró la postura, me observó con el asombro plasmado en su semblante, puesto que él no esperaba que se le dificultaría en lo más mínimo mantenerme bajo control. No pensó que yo sabría huir de sus ataques.

Le sonreí.

Cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre él con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza, un flujo de aire trajo consigo el exquisito sabor de lo que tanto anhelaba, y mis músculos se agarrotaron, la ponzoña inundó mi boca y mis colmillos se expusieron de una forma casi involuntaria, como un simple reflejo. La sed volvió.

Bueno, la masacre podía esperar.

Corrí a lo largo del bosque directo a la fuente de sangre, escuchando el sonido de las pisadas de quienes me seguían, lo cual me puso en alerta. Los deseos de volverme y atacarlos a todos para defender mi presa me hicieron vacilar durante una décima de segundo, pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para detenerme. Cuando localicé a aquél solitario bisonte, lo atajé con las manos, silenciando su quejido de miedo cuando rompí su cuello y clavé mis colmillos en su carne suave. Me tomó menos de quince segundos dejarlo completamente seco.

Enojado, arrojé el cadáver un lado, la sed ardiendo con la misma intensidad de antes. Conocía por mi experiencia previa que necesitaría a dos más de estos si quería sentir el más mínimo alivio. Afortunadamente, podía reparar la presencia de un rebaño de caribúes a varios kilómetros al norte.

Sólo un microsegundo de distracción bastó para verme rodeado por la familia, incluyendo Rosalie, quien había decidido sumarse al grupo. Mis labios se retiraron para exponer mis dientes y un salvaje rugido emergió de mi pecho, preparándome para atacar antes de que Alice, como previendo mis movimientos, apareciera con dos caribúes vivos, cada uno siendo sostenido por cada brazo. Los arrojó despreocupadamente al suelo y me concedió suficiente espacio para que yo me alimentara.

No me interesó en lo absoluto darles la espalda. No podía pensar en nada más que en ese olor irresistible, así que acabé con ambos sin la más mínima paciencia. Durante el proceso, percibí a Rosalie desaparecer y reaparecer con otro bisonte, antes de ofrecérmelo a regañadientes. El bisonte murió antes de que yo pudiese terminar.

Si bien la sangre de los herbívoros era algo amarga, en lo absoluto tan atractiva como la humana, poseía un calor y una humedad que alivió la sed aguda y que recibí casi con agradecimiento. _Casi._ Sintiéndome lleno, con la calidez de la sangre recorriendo mi cuerpo, seguía con sed. No de forma desenfrenada al grado de desquiciarme por completo, _por ahora_ , pero el dolor si era bastante molesto. Sabía que era normal en los neófitos como yo jamás sentirse saciados.

Esa resolución me ocasionó una incertidumbre. Tenía mucha experiencia con respecto al vampiro neonato, puesto que ya había atravesado por esa etapa una vez. Estaba convencido de que yo era uno de ellos, pero, ¿de nuevo? ¿Significaba que esta era la segunda? ¿Cómo era posible?

Mi concentración se vio interrumpida tanto por el ardor en mi garganta como por el ruido de los pensamientos, a los cuales comencé a prestar atención.

 _Qué asqueroso,_ pensó Rosalie con desprecio, en rechazo a mi salpicado atuendo y al desastre a mi alrededor. Hasta este momento, no me había percatado de que traía ropa.

 _Al menos se ve más calmado. Pobre, ha de sentirse tan desorientado…_ pensaba Esme con aflicción.

 _¿Será prudente continuar haciéndole caso a Alice? Tendríamos que haberlo inmovilizado ya. Necesito convencer a Esme de mantenerse al margen…_ Carlisle no hacía más que preocuparse por la seguridad de sus queridos.

 _Esto no tiene sentido, solo nos pondremos a todos en peligro. Alice está muy mal. Tendré que matarlo antes de que ella lo vea._

El pensamiento de Emmett despertó nuevamente mi instinto de ataque. Me giré exclusivamente hacia él, permaneciendo en cunclillas y amenazándolo con mis dientes.

— _Inténtalo_ —rugí en voz baja, apreciando por primera vez mi voz. Era igual que la de antes, pero más pulcra y melódica.

La tenue risita de Alice hizo que ambos nos volviéramos hacia ella. Emmett la observó con el entrecejo fruncido, alternando la mirada entre nosotros, tan confundido por su reacción como por mi respuesta. No obstante, yo si lo supe. La visión de Alice era una réplica de que lo estaba pasando y lo que estaba por suceder.

Jasper estaba maquinando la manera de abordarme desde mi costado izquierdo. Estaba considerando esperar a que mi mirada se fuera nuevamente a mi derecha, de modo que me sorprendiera con la guardia baja. Anticipando el movimiento, retrocedí dos pasos y me giré en su dirección, fulminándolo con la mirada. Le arrancaría el cuello antes de que se atreviera a ponerme un dedo encima.

Me abalancé precipitadamente sobre él, pero para esta ocasión, producto del enojo, no coordiné bien mis movimientos y terminé apresado entre sus brazos, justo como Alice previó. Antes de que pudiese escapar, Carlisle y Emmett se incorporaron y se hicieron cargo de mis extremidades, dejándome boca arriba en el aire, con Jasper y Emmett presionando mis miembros superiores y Carlisle los inferiores. Yo reconocía mi superioridad en cuanto a fuerza en comparación con alguno de ellos, pero cuando los tres se ponían de acuerdo para someterme mis sacudidas eran intentos en vano. Me superaban en número.

 _Vamos, Edward, te necesito cuerdo para que se los expliques, o nadie me va a creer._ Pensó Alice con impaciencia, de pie frente a mí. No hice más que arrugar la frente. ¿Que explicara qué?

—¿De qué hablas? —musité entre dientes. Me sentía irracionalmente presionado por su postura tranquila y calmada, y su mirada desaprobatoria en mi dirección. Deseé empujarla lejos por el simple hecho de asumir una apariencia tan soberbia.

Fue allí cuando Carlisle comprendió la situación. Sosteniendo aún mis piernas, y con el rostro iluminado de curiosidad, se dirigió a Alice ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Puede leer nuestros pensamientos? ¿Al igual que Edward?

Todos manifestaron su desconcierto, sus mentes en torno al hecho de que yo fuese igual que _su_ _Edward._ No entendía por qué tanto alboroto. ¿Su Edward? ¿Acaso no me tenían al frente?

—Por supuesto que lo hace —Alice empezaba a exasperarse—. Él _es_ Edward. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan?

Todos clavaron sus intimidantes ojos en mí, lo cual me hizo sentir profundamente furioso, porque la sed estaba comenzando a repotenciarse y ellos insistían obstinadamente en no dejarme escapar para continuar cazando.

—¿En qué estoy pensando? —una prepotente Rosalie se detuvo frente a mí con las manos en la cadera, divertida ante la escena.

Me tomó muchísimo esfuerzo no escupirle en la cara.

—Estás traduciendo el libro del _Génesis_ de la Biblia al japonés. Y tú también me pareces una imbécil.

Un rastro de sorpresa surcó su rostro perfecto, apenas un segundo. Terminó lanzando un resoplido, apartando la mirada.

—Lo del don podría tratarse de una coincidencia.

—¿Podrías decirnos cómo te llamas? —preguntó esperanzadamente Esme, haciéndome fijar mi mirada en ella.

Un sentimiento extraño se arremolinó en mi pecho, una emoción que reconocí como cariño. Era la primera vez que me tomaba la molestia de detenerme en su amable rostro, pintado por la ansiedad. Su mirada yacía sobre la mía, y sus manos estaban enredadas entre ellas, puestas sobre su corazón. Ella estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Alice estuviese en lo correcto, que su hijo hubiese vuelto a casa.

La incoherencia en su historia me dejó confundido. Sus pensamientos se centraban en una conversación telefónica que Carlisle sostuvo en conferencia con el resto de la familia días atrás, tras haber partido en auxilio de Alice cuando ésta le suplicó que la colaborara con ella en su misión de salvarme. Cuando le exigieron a Carlisle una explicación por el irracional comportamiento de Alice, ella se inmiscuyó en la llamada aludiendo que se trataba de mí, que Edward había reencarnado en otro cuerpo humano, y estaba a punto de morir a causa de un accidente. Si querían tener al verdadero Edward de vuelta, la única solución era transformarlo y entonces él recuperaría su vida. Todo sería como antes. Así Alice lo había visto.

Me sentí completamente desorientado al darme cuenta de que en realidad mi nombre era Eithan y que yo no era el sujeto al cual ellos tanto se referían. Debían estarme confundiendo. Pero, ¿cómo justificaba el hecho de que los conozco a todos desde hace más de cincuenta años? Ellos eran mi familia, sin lugar a dudas. El confundido tenía que ser yo.

—Soy Edward —contesté con cierta vacilación.

—¿Edward qué? —presionó Emmett.

—Cullen. Como ustedes —dije lo evidente.

El giro de sus pensamientos me informó de nuestro nuevo apellido actualmente en uso. ¿Milton?

—Pero intentaste atacarnos.

La voz de Carlisle proyectaba un matiz de decepción, pues este desconfiaba por completo de mis intenciones. No creía que yo era quien decía ser, puesto que consideraba a su Edward un ser incapaz de lastimar intencionalmente a él o a cualquier otro miembro de su familia.

Su acusación me obligó a encogerme de vergüenza en mi ya de por sí bastante humillante postura. "Descuartizarlos" era una mejor descripción para lo que quería hacer con ellos, pero, ¿cómo esperaban que _no_ lo hiciera? Eran ellos quienes no dejaban de pensar en matarme y amordazarme. De cualquier modo, me sentí culpable por mis impulsos asesinos en su contra. No se lo merecían. Yo los amaba.

Decidí dejar de forcejear.

—Ustedes se lo buscaron —me limité a responder, mirando hacia el suelo. Al menos contaba con el silencioso apoyo de Jasper. Él desconfiaba de mi temperamento tanto como yo.

Emmett se hallaba rotundamente en desacuerdo al hecho de incluirme en su gran aquelarre. Seguía planeando en una forma de convencer a los demás de que debían eliminarme por el bien de todos.

—Nada de esto necesariamente significa que se trate del mismo Edward. Podría simplemente estar husmeando en nuestros pensamientos y ya.

—¿Cómo que "el mismo Edward"? —expresé con frustración en dirección a todos. Ninguno dejaba de compararme físicamente con el "otro" Edward. Estaba comenzando a hartarme—. ¿Acaso no me están viendo?

—No. Estamos _viendo_ a Eithan Grant —Alice se acercó para inclinarse sobre mí con una mirada seria, manteniendo una distancia prudencial de mis dientes—. _Eithan._ Ese eres tú. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Asentí obedientemente con la cabeza, digiriendo este nuevo aspecto de la realidad. Alice estaba en lo correcto, aunque yo difería en el tecnicismo. _Solía_ ser Eithan Grant estando en vida, pero un suceso imprevisto me convirtió permanentemente en esta despreciable criatura. Me parecía absurdo conservar mi nombre porque el verdadero Eithan estaba muerto para siempre, aunque reconocía la practicidad de ser llamado de esa forma.

Acceder a los recuerdos de mi vida humana resultó más difícil que lo que pensé. Era como intentar visualizar a través del agua turbia. Borrosos, pero recuperarlos aún era posible. Tendría que evocarlos con constancia a partir de ahora para que no desaparecieran para siempre.

En medio del escrutinio de mi anterior humanidad, tracé el punto exacto en el que mi vida establecía una continuidad con… la otra. Con mi otra vida.

Con las _otras._

Precisé el momento en el que Edward Masen se convirtió en Edward Cullen.

Precisé el momento en el que emergió de las cenizas en su rol como Eithan Grant.

Precisé el momento en el que Eithan Grant se convirtió en esta indestructible criatura, condenada a contener las historias de aquellas cuatro existencias, cuatro personalidades altamente antagónicas… Hasta fundirse en una sola e interminable pesadilla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Jasper, percibiendo en carne viva una réplica de mi propio horror.

Me viré para mirarlo con la locura plasmada en mi rostro.

¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!

Carlisle, quien se había sentido repentinamente interesado por nuestra comunicación, eligió justo ese momento para evocar intencionalmente la imagen de un rostro que yo conocía muy bien.

Un rostro humano.

Mi mente se hundió en una ola de recuerdos tan cristalinos como el agua y tan precisos como el tiempo, pues estos fueron adquiridos a través de los sentidos de Edward Cullen. Se desplegaron a través de mis ojos en un orden cronológico inequívoco, cada momento a su lado grabados como fuego en todo rincón de mi mente. No existían barreras en el mundo que me impidiesen olvidar la muchacha que había pasado a ser el centro de mi universo, mi razón para existir. El amor de mi vida.

 _Bella._

Su nombre abandonó mis labios como un suspiro en el viento.

—¿La conoces? —inquiríó Rosalie, con la voz dulcificada por una repentina intriga. Su mente se centraba en rememorar _un_ suceso.

Aquél suceso que acabó con mi vida.

Que acabó con _su_ vida.

Todo a mi alrededor se había desvanecido, inclusive la desesperación causada por la sed en mi garganta. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme por no haber permitido que me mataran cuando aquella irreparable realidad se cernió sobre mí: irónica, cruel y absolutamente devastadora.

Bella estaba muerta.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? :)**

Me imagino que más de una encontró muchísimas incoherencias en el pensamiento de Edward a lo largo del relato. Quiero aclarar que eso fue intencional. Parecido a como pasó con Bella, su mente es un caos en este momento y toma tiempo que las experiencias y las personalidades de Edward Cullen y Eithan Grant se acoplen entre ellas.

Insisto en que no vean a Eithan como algo APARTE de Edward. **Eithan ES Edward** y viceversa, independientemente de su forma de ser y su apariencia física. Para la fantasía de esta historia, estamos hablando de un abstracto único e individual que es el **ALMA** , por lo tanto, esta es flexible y absorbe experiencia. Pero no pierde jamás su esencia.

 **Les recuerdo que Edward es un neófito ahora** , por lo tanto es normal que se comporte de forma distinta a lo que veníamos viendo con Eithan y Edward. Eso se irá arreglando con el pasar de los capítulos.

En fin. **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Extrañaron a Edward?** **¿Les gustó la integración de los Cullen a la historia?** **Sé que lo esperaban con ansias. ¿Si cumplió sus expectativas?** **¡Espero que así haya sido!**

Por otro lado, **¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS** por sus **reviews!** ¡Que emoción, ya estamos cerca de los **500**! Son un sol resplandeciente. **¿Me regalarían otro para este capítulo?** Sé que no he respondido los reviews del capítulo pasado, pero quiero que sepan que  los leí todos. Apenas me desocupe mañana los responderé, al igual que los de este capítulo.

Ya saben, dudas, reclamos y sugerencias, estoy a la orden.

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

 ** _Vicky._**

PD: Quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, y darle las gracias por sus rr a Karen, _A. CULLEN, darky1995, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, PititaMasenSwan, Pili , Laura olivares, somas, .cabrera.x, ConiLizzy, jessicacarolinanavarro , Isis Janet , arreola061 , labluegirl94, Yoliki , Ale74, Ari Black-18, psialexa , Xi0t, Bitah, Bella Cullen Halliwell , theyddy, Vikkii Cullen , Teffy Cullen Salvatore , Galu91, Krom , chiquillanerd , Cullen-21-gladys, Sarai, TsukihimePrincess , Martu Vampira, bbluelilas , bluesweet, Tary Masen Cullen, y todos los "guest"!_


	20. Chapter 19: A Unique Spirit

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **A Unique Spirit**

 **E.**

Detuve mis pasos frente al borde de un monte empinado, desembocando en una extensa caída. La altura del ángulo me ofrecía la posibilidad de contemplar la majestuosidad del bosque, salpicado en una capa de gruesos grumos blanquecinos que se desdibujaba justo donde reaparecían las famosas Montañas Rocosas de Canadá.

 _Demasiado arriesgado_ , consideré tras una breve pausa, renunciando al deseo de recorrerlas por la simple necesidad de combatir contra el tedio. Había conseguido desplazarme cuidadosamente por las zonas más inhóspitas del país durante casi un mes sin matar a ningún mal parado sujeto, y no estaba en mis planes que ese arrebato de buena suerte concluyera hoy a causa de un descuido. A diferencia del resto de los sitios, las rocosas eran una zona bastante turística.

No había sido sencillo resistir a la tentación. En más de una oportunidad me obligué a mi mismo a permanecer completamente quieto resistiendo la urgencia de masacrar un pueblo entero, mientras que el cálido efluvio de la sangre humana se deslizaba por mis fosas nasales, prendiendo mi garganta al fuego vivo. Sí deseaba recuperar todo el autocontrol que me costó tantos años de dura e inquebrantable disciplina, no me quedaba otra opción más que castigarme a mí mismo y soportar el olor, por más enloquecedor que era ahora. Aunque, ya había pasado por esto antes, por lo que acostumbrarme al sentimiento no fue tan difícil como la primera vez.

Volví a trasladar mi mirada hacia abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar el recuerdo de ese delicioso aroma. La curiosidad me hizo cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, producto exclusivamente de una reciente humanidad repleta de costumbres y no de un genuino agotamiento físico.

Se me escapó un gruñido cuando mis planes de lanzarme de clavado hacía el vacío se vieron frustrados. Al doblar mi cabeza me encontré con la figura agazapada de Alice, balanceándose graciosamente sobre la copa de un árbol a unos treinta metros de distancia, mientras me arrojaba una mirada acusatoria.

 _Vas a quebrar el suelo si haces eso_. _Temblará la montaña y harás todo un alboroto en las noticias._

Retuve la necesidad de realizar algún ademán arisco, canalizándolo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Se va a morir alguien? —inquirí casi imperceptiblemente. Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

 _No es propio de ti ser tan irresponsable. No seas rebelde, Edward._

Exhalé un suspiro resignado. Era cierto que aspiraba actuar como un desobediente simplemente por llevarle la contraria. Su habilidad para conocerme era incluso hasta terrorífica.

—¿Cuándo piensas volver?

Esta vez fue mi turno de mirarla reprobatoriamente. Pero ella, haciendo oídos sordos de mi observación, arrastró distraídamente la mirada a su alrededor, sin dejar de columpiarse de un lado a otro sobre una de las ramas.

No pude ocultar un gesto de lástima. Similar como ocurría conmigo, el aburrimiento también estaba acabando con ella, aunque había optado por no parecer ofensiva y se lo guardó para sí misma. En fin, ese ya era su problema. Ella estaba consciente de que "convivir" conmigo dentro de las precarias condiciones de vida de un nómada sería todo menos una experiencia asombrosa cuando tomó la decisión de acompañarme.

—Mira nada más como está tu ropa —le tomé el pelo, repasando nuestros atuendos. Aunque el resto de sus prendas permanecían intactas, ya hacia unas dos semanas que había desgastado sus zapatos, por lo que andaba descalza. Mi situación no era mucho mejor. Lo único que pude salvar de mi ropa eran mis pantalones, a medias.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

 _Eso es demasiado hipócrita viniendo de_ _ti._

La imagen mental de ella desenganchándome la cabeza con una bola de demolición me arrancó una carcajada.

—Es en serio, Alice —volví a presionar, agregándole una desafiante seriedad a mi voz—. Vuelve a casa.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan obstinado y aceptes venir conmigo.

Eché el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Otro acto habitualizado cortesía de Eithan.

—Harás que Jasper me mate.

—No lo hará —percibí la irritante sonrisa en su voz mientras lo aseguraba—. Cada día lo convences más de que eres tú.

Hice una mueca, al tiempo en que me dejaba caer hacia atrás para hundirme en la nieve.

Apenas recobré cada aspecto de mi identidad original, había conseguido zafarme del insistente agarre de todos y me precipité en una carrera no direccionada. Puede que haya gritado un poco. Admito que asumí una actitud bastante infantil al huir de aquel modo, pero era verdaderamente inapropiado exigirle raciocino a masa de emociones impulsivas y agresivas como lo era yo en ese entonces. Alice y Jasper me siguieron para cerciorarse de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, aunque la finalidad del último se centraba en proteger a Alice de _mí._

Después de casi tres semanas de una exhaustiva vigilancia a larga distancia, y sin molestarse en dirigirme la palabra, Jasper determinó que yo ya no representaba ningún peligro inminente para su pareja y se dio por vencido, marchándose a casa. No sólo porque Alice se lo hubiese pedido, sino porque merodear alrededor de mi pesimismo le resultaba físicamente intolerable y estaba rogando por un descanso. Alice, por otro lado, si se había quedado conmigo día y noche, hasta el sol de hoy.

La miré con el arrepentimiento de haber osado en pensar por un segundo en lastimarla. Lo juzgaba como un acto abominable, ahora que recordaba que en otra época de mi existencia hubiese estado dispuesto a morir por mantenerla a salvo. Jamás dejaría de estar en deuda con ella por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ni todos los siglos del mundo bastarían para recompensárselo.

—Lo sé. Te dije que no hay nada que perdonar —con una sonrisa nostálgica, se adelantó a la disculpa que estaba elaborando. A continuación, se acuclilló para coger el impulso desde la copa del árbol y se lanzó hacia adelante con la fuerza de una bala, justo en mi dirección.

Mi primer pensamiento, causado por la recurrente disociación entre lo racional y lo instintivo, fue prepararme para corresponder a su ataque. Me reincorporé con rapidez, y estaba comenzando a extender los brazos para amortiguar su caída, pero un rápido vistazo a su sonrisa despreocupada bastó para frenar en seco al último minuto.

 _No pierdas el control_. _No pierdas el control_ , me recordé a mí mismo, apretando mis puños a mis costados.

Alice aterrizó frente a mí en medio de una grácil pirueta, de pie y tan diminuta como siempre.

Enojado, la miré con desaprobación. Ella apretó los labios.

 _Perdón. Se me pasó la mano._

—Muy bonito —preferí hacer énfasis en su espectáculo en lugar de advertirle que procurase tener más cuidado la próxima vez, sólo porque no quería tener confrontaciones innecesarias con ella. Confiaba en que su don era lo suficientemente eficiente como para avisarle de un drástico cambio de humor de mi parte, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Aceptó el elogio con un encogimiento de hombros. Su boca se abrió con la intención de decir algo, pero su cuerpo se quedó inmovilizado cuando una visión desenfocó su mirada, haciendo que sus ojos se perdieran en el vacío.

Durante el último mes había sido testigo de un sinfín de sus visiones. Invertir tiempo en cuestionarme la causa y protagonista del próximo había dejado de tener sentido, puesto que había aprendido a intuir cuándo alguno de esos panoramas guardaba relación con _ella._ Sí, me había familiarizado a recibirlos e interpretarlos, pero no a dominar la mezcla de emociones que se adueñaban de mí en cuanto aparecían y rebotaban hacia mi mente.

 _Ahh,_ el alivio fue casi instantáneo. Era el sabor de la anestesia recorriendo mis venas y adormeciendo mis músculos, como cuando se le restituye la droga a un drogadicto tras largas y agobiantes semanas de síntomas propios de la abstinencia.

La imagen era inmaculadamente nítida, lo cual me hizo sospechar que posiblemente se estuviese llevando a cabo en estos instantes. La tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura de nuestro dormitorio apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar la esbelta silueta de Alba, quien se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas en una de las orillas de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y el móvil pegado a su oreja. Había apartado su espesa cascada de cabello hacia su hombro, cubriendo el perfil izquierdo de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está Lizzy? —la voz de Emma resonó en medio del silencio.

Me paralicé en el acto, atento a cada palabra. Estaba seguro que se refería a mi madre.

Observé como Alba dejó caer el brazo sobre sus muslos, y sin alterar su postura, se quedó observando fijamente la pantalla del móvil sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿ _Tú qué crees?_ Mal —contestó a secas, sin despegar la mirada de él.

Detecté una entonación extraña en su voz mientras arrastraba las palabras. ¿Era sarcasmo? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Ambos, tal vez? No podía saberlo con certeza. El cabello no me dejaba tener acceso a su rostro, impidiéndome detallarla desde este ángulo.

—Sería bueno que volvieras a Forks para hacerle compañía. Ella está sufriendo —prosiguió, esta vez sin emoción.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Lo sé, cariño. Me gustaría volver para ayudarla, pero no pienso dejarte sola —Emma se adentró a las sabanas para acobijarse a su lado—. Pero lo haré si vienes conmigo.

Alba negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de reincorporarme al trabajo. No puedo irme así como así.

—Estoy segura de que tu jefe no tendrá problema en concederte un mes más de luto.

—No, mamá. No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo… no puedo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Alice volvió en sí.

Hundí cansinamente el rostro entre mis manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía segura de volver? ¿Eran los recuerdos? ¿Era mi madre? ¿O efectivamente estaba buscando cualquier excusa para mantenerse distraída?

Alice se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a mi lado, apenas rozando mi brazo con su hombro.

 _Creo que está así por tu mamá,_ consideró, con la vista puesta en las montañas, _la última vez que conversé con ella me dijo que se sentía culpable por no poder decirle la verdad sobre ti. Ya sabes._

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías… intentar ver cómo está? ¿Por favor? —supliqué en un hilo de voz, inmerso en la desesperación de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar a mi propia madre. Aquello me estaba _matando._

Ella apretó los labios, con expresión dubitativa.

 _Lo intentaré. Pero no te prometo nada._

—Gracias, Alice.

Alice había sido mi único medio de comunicación durante todo este tiempo. Gracias a sus frecuentes conversaciones telefónicas con Alba, podía descifrar qué tan bien o qué tan mal se encontraba emocionalmente, y eso sin contar con el montón de información extra que sus visiones me proporcionaban.

Pero monitorear los movimientos de mi madre era mil veces más difícil, pues Alice nunca se atrevió a establecer ninguna interacción con ella. Sólo había alcanzado a vislumbrarla de lejos durante algunos de sus viajes clandestinos a Illinois, cuando conseguía zafarse de Jasper para ir espiarme en la escuela. Apenas si había logrado capturar unos cuantos vistazos sobre ella en la última semana, y Alba, ignorando todo esto, se convirtió en nuestra propia fuente de información en todo lo que concierne a Elizabeth; lo suficiente como para convertirme en un ovillo mortificado en el suelo.

Mamá se había quedado sola. Sin su esposo. Sin su hijo.

 _Ella estaba sola._

—Ug. Lo siento. Nada de nada. —masculló tras unos minutos, enojada consigo misma por su incompetencia. Me sentí culpable de inmediato.

—No, Alice. Soy yo el que se equivoca al sobre exigirte demasiado. No tengo ningún derecho.

Me miró como si la hubiese insultado.

—Eres mi hermano. Claro que lo tienes. De todos modos, no es como si tuviese jaqueca. No tengo problema en instalarme en esto un rato más.

Sonreí. ¿Cómo no la iba a querer?

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si nos enfocamos en Alba? Me gustaría saber qué hará con lo que dijo Emma —… o cómo dormirá, cuando se duchará, qué comerá, en cual cafetería pedirá su mocaccino, o cuál de sus seis leotards vestirá para dar clases mañana, _si es_ que lo haría. Pero eso no tenía que decírselo a Alice.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, mirándome de forma extraña.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándola "Alba"? —preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo un involuntario mohín en el proceso.

Abrí la boca, pero la cerré de inmediato, dándome cuenta de que no sólo no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso, sino que tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Si de por sí mi sola existencia era un acontecimiento fantástico, incuestionablemente ficticio a los ojos del mundo, toda esta nueva situación era tan disparatada que rayaba en lo novelesco. Tan aplastante que podía sentir el dolor físico en las costillas. Ni si quiera tenía la fuerza de pensar en ello sin querer desmantelar la mitad del bosque en un arrebato de mi furia.

—Alice…

—No la llames así —siseó estrechando cada vez más los ojos, con una furia que comenzaba a ebullir—. Es _Bella._

—Por favor, Alice…

—¿Por favor _qué_?

—No me hagas esto —llevé mis manos al pelo, demasiado harto de todo como para seguir soportando el tono de su voz.

—Es que no te entiendo. Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti, de todo lo que ha sufrido, ¿y tú ni si quiera tienes el coraje de llamarla por su nombre, de reconocerla? ¿Acaso se te olvidó _quien es_ esa chica, Edward?

Cerré los ojos para no tener que seguir viéndola, pero eso no significaba que podía escaparme de sus tortuosos pensamientos. La perfecta recreación de Bella ahogándose, sus ojos abiertos en pánico, y siendo arrastrada por las aguas mientras se aferraba a la vida, me daba vueltas una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Sin alteraciones. Alice podía ser verdaderamente cruel cuando se lo proponía.

Mi rostro desfigurado de espanto fue lo que hizo que toda la ira de Alice se dispersara. Sacudió la cabeza, colocando suavemente sus dedos sobre mis nudillos y mirándome con preocupación.

 _Perdóname, me sobrepasé demasiado,_ admitió, llena de arrepentimiento.

Simulé una sonrisa de aceptación. Fingir. Eso se me daba bien.

—No hay problema.

Ella decidió que podía sacarle ventaja a mi condición.

 _Vamos. Estás sufriendo. No puedes seguir así, nos necesitas._

La sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro. Aparté la mirada, pero ella no se doblegó.

 _Sólo estás haciéndoles pasar una angustia innecesaria a todo el mundo._

—Por ti, no por mí —aclaré amargamente.

 _Todo estará bien,_ reiteró, _No lo retrases más tiemp…_

Sus pensamientos se quedaron ahí. Cerré los ojos, absorbiendo las imágenes que le llegaban a ella, y no pude evitar lanzar un gruñido de resignación y derrota.

Alice volvió en sí, diciéndome con una de sus sonrisas maníacas que ya no tenía escapatoria.

 _Gané. Te vienes conmigo._

 **…**

Alice sabía que algún día tendría que volver, y que para cuando eso sucediera, mi aspecto sería más o menos como el de un pordiosero. Por eso escondió en el bosque algo de ropa dentro de varias bolsas de plástico y la localizó cuando íbamos de camino a casa.

Soltó una risita cuando terminaba de abrocharme la camisa.

 _¿Quién iba a imaginar que a Edward Cullen le gustarían los tatuajes?_

Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome insultado. ¿Tan viejo y cascarrabias me encontraba?

—No se ve mal… —rebatí, sin poder evitar echarle un vistazo al pequeño Voyager estampado en mi antebrazo derecho. A Alba le encantaba. Decía que me hacía lucir inteligente _._

 _Es sólo que me parece gracioso. Siempre los consideraste vulgares._

—Eso era antes. Las cosas cambian —cerré el tema, encogiéndome de hombros. Había estado varios meses pensando en hacerme otro en la espalda. Probablemente lo hubiese hecho de no haberme convertido.

Alice no dijo más nada, presintiendo mi humor, y seguimos nuestro camino. Para evitar que nuestra carrera se malinterpretara como altercado –más por mi causa que por la misma Alice-, redujimos la velocidad, adoptando una cautelosa caminata humana.

Jasper se materializó frente a nosotros cuando bordeamos el último roble que daba hacia la casa, y sus ojos me escrudiñaron con recelo. En cuanto se volvió a Alice, el anhelo sustituyó toda la amargura de sus rasgos, luciendo tan maravillado como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación, tanteando con amabilidad la línea de su pequeño mentón con la punta de sus dedos. Le había sido muy desolador mantenerse apartado de ella durante una semana.

—Estoy bien, Jasper —aseguró Alice con fingida indiferencia, pero correspondiendo al deseo que emanaba de él.

El cariño que se profesaban era tan abrumador que me ardía en los ojos, y tuve que apartar la mirada, casi verde de la envidia que se apoderó de mí y que arrasó con cualquier otro sentimiento. Verlos quererse era un recordatorio constante de mi propio fracaso. De mi irrecuperable pérdida.

Durante los primeros ochenta años de mi existencia mi día a día había consistido en un perpetuo e interminable purgatorio, si es que "infierno" no era una mejor adjetivo para describirlo. Si bien la opinión de mis hermanos y padres adoptivos no difería demasiado, ellos habían encontrado una razón para _vivir_ en sus propias parejas _._ Había presenciado el cambio en todos y cada uno de ellos a través de sus pensamientos y de sus afectos a lo largo de varias décadas. El amor los había modificado para siempre de una manera inalterable, de una forma que jamás se desvanecería. Yo en cambio, me había acostumbrado a la soledad. Jamás había tenido el placer de experimentar el amor por mi cuenta, aunque tampoco me sentía afligido por ello.

Hasta que llegó Bella. Y lo desperdicié todo.

Mordí mi mejilla para tragarme un gemido, apretando los párpados con la fuerza que ningún ser humano resistiría.

Qué absurdo. Ser ejecutado por los Vulturis era un juego de niños en comparación con _esto_. El recuerdo de Bella era tan desgarrador que me destrozaba desde adentro, tirando y jalando, y me urgía a doblarme de rodillas y añorar desaparecer de la faz de la tierra justo como debió haber sido en 1918, cuando el destino me sentenció a la muerte. Carlisle se equivocó exorbitantemente al creer que yo era un hombre que merecía la pena salvar. Yo _debí_ morir allí. De esa manera, Bella no hubiese muerto.

Jasper arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, preguntándome el motivo de mi malestar. Si no estuviese poniendo toda mi energía en permanecer en una pieza, probablemente me hubiese reído cuando concluyó que me estaba sintiendo celoso.

—No es por Alice —esclarecí rápidamente—. Es por alguien más.

—Es por Bella —le explicó Alice con tristeza, adivinando la situación.

No respondí. Jasper tampoco.

Alice se movió, alentándonos a dirigirnos hacia la casa. No me sorprendí cuando Carlisle salió por la entrada y se detuvo a esperar por nosotros bajo el marco de la puerta, con una expresión endurecida.

 _Ya regresaron. Esto afectará tanto a Esme…_

—Hola, Alice, Jasper… Eithan —Carlisle saludó, y asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección, por mera cortesía. Luego, con una nota de ánimo y sin dejar de mirarme, añadió—: Supe que habías decidido adaptarte a nuestra dieta. Debo admitir que quedé bastante sorprendido cuando Alice me lo informó. Comprendo lo molesto que puede llegar a ser al principio, pero te aseguro que has hecho lo correcto.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento. Él simplemente estaba intentado ser amable, y su asombro no era falso. La experiencia y la historia nos habían enseñado que el instinto más innato de los neófitos era sentirse atraído y perseguir la sangre humana. Ni si quiera consideraban la idea de beber sangre animal. En vista de esto, todos se habían sorprendido cuando mi primer impulso fue cazar presas animales en vez de ir en búsqueda de víctimas humanas.

—Carlisle —vociferó Alice con intención convincente—, quiero pedir tu permiso para ingresar a la casa con… Eithan —arrugó la nariz. Le fastidiaba llamarme así—. Tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos. Bueno, _tenemos._

Escuché a Rosalie bufar desde su habitación.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Si es sobre el mismo asunto…

—Sí lo es —lo interceptó con impaciencia, abandonando toda la ternura de su voz—. De verdad, es indispensable que nos escuchen.

Sentí toda su tristeza cuando me miró de nuevo. A diferencia de los demás, Carlisle siempre ha sido un hombre de fe. Desde su punto de vista, nuestra existencia no desacreditaba su profunda convicción en cuanto a la existencia de Dios. De hecho, la afianzaba, y era ese el motivo por el cual él era el más susceptible a tener una mente más abierta. Pero a pesar de esto, y en que confiaba ciegamente tanto en las habilidades como en las buenas intenciones de Alice, le parecía extremadamente improbable la idea de que yo hubiese regresado, por más que lo deseara. No tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto.

Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, reconsiderando sus opciones. Por una parte, sabía que darme el acceso a la casa traería una serie de inconvenientes, pero por otro, se sentía responsable de mí, porque por más que haya sido Alice quien le insistió en transformarme, fue él quien tuvo la última palabra. Nunca había estado en sus planes convertirme para después abandonarme desinteresadamente al mundo. Era demasiado ético para eso. Y aunque se regañaba a sí mismo por haber actuado con tanto impulso y bajo toda la desesperación de Alice, sabía que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Su solución más inmediata era convencer al resto para que me acogieran como un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Su mirada indecisa viajaba rápidamente entre los tres, sopesando la idea de pedirle a Alice que me mantuviese lejos unas cuantas semanas más hasta que los demás –gruñendo y lanzando improperios desde el segundo piso- lograran tranquilizarse. Finalmente, cedió. Sabía que Alice no dejaría de insistir hasta salirse con la suya.

—Por supuesto. Eres nuestro invitado, Eithan. Adelante —se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos el paso.

El bombazo no se hizo esperar. El resto se apareció en menos de un segundo.

—¿Por qué diablos le permiten la entrada? —protestó Rosalie.

—Llévate a tu amigo, Alice —dijo Emmett.

—¡Estas siendo irresponsable! —aseguró Esme, estrechando sus ojos hacia Carlisle.

—Escuchen… —Alice empezó, masajeando sus sienes en un claro gesto de frustración, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas en medio de los reclamos que llenaban la sala.

Sentí una punzada de dolor ante el rechazo de mi propia familia. Me sentía completamente fuera lugar, viéndolos a todos sin poder hacer nada, percibiendo su desprecio colectivo. Yo no era más que un intruso para ellos. Un charlatán, un farsante.

Emmett descruzó los brazos y se dirigió a Alice con lástima en su rostro.

—Mira, Alice. Te aprecio, pero no comprendo por qué te empeñas en seguir con este circo. No sé si es que la muerte de Edward te volvió loca, y no me extrañaría si así fuera, pero ya fue suficiente de esto. Estás angustiando a Esme.

Mi cabeza salió disparada hacia arriba cuando por fin me di cuenta. Emmett estaba sufriendo. Había estado tan disperso en mi propio descontrol durante nuestro último encuentro que no me percaté de hasta qué punto mi muerte le había afectado. Le encolerizaba de sobremanera que un desconocido insistiese en deshonrar el recuerdo de su hermano favorito.

Me lanzó una mirada mortífera en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, recordando la existencia de mi don.

—No sé como conseguiste engañar a Alice —continuó diciendo, sosteniendo mi mirada—. No tengo nada personal en contra de ti, de verdad. Simplemente no soporto que te aproveches de ella, y no voy a permitir que lo hagas con nadie más.

Parpadeé, sintiendo una mezcla de asombro y orgullo. Interesante. No sabía que un arranque de determinación de Emmett podía dar paso a un liderazgo que este momento casi desplazaba al de Carlisle. Supongo que no se había presentado ninguna situación que lo ameritara.

—¡Maldita sea con ustedes! ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como unos trogloditas?

Alice terminó por estallar, paseando su mirada retadora sobre nuestras grandes expresiones de sorpresa. No recordaba escucharla insultar en voz alta de ese modo desde 1995

—Edward, termina de probarles quien eres y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez. Han sido demasiados años de este asunto infernal. Estoy fuera.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿Pruebas?

Reparé en la mirada asesina de Rosalie. También le intranquilizaba lo que mi presencia pudiese ocasionar en la estructura de la familia. Ah, y me odiaba, también.

—Tú lees las mentes —prosiguió—. Tal vez posea un don parecido al de Aro —conjeturó, mirando a un mudo Carlisle de forma angustiada, antes de volverse a mí—. Incluso si nos revelas cosas que son un secreto y que sólo Edward conocía, podría ser un engaño.

—No creo que sea un engaño.

Jasper habló por primera vez, y todos se giraron confundidos hacia él, como si acabaran de darse cuenta de su presencia. Habían olvidado por completo que él estaba allí, apreciando la disputa en silencio en una de las esquinas, pasando completamente desapercibido.

Me relajé notablemente cuando sus ojos dieron con los míos, reconociéndome al fin.

Las esquinas de mi boca se levantaron con alivio. Había estado anticipando su participación desde que ingresé a la casa, porque estaba al tanto de su reciente cambio de parecer. Esa había sido la visión que Alice tuvo hace unas horas: era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar y Jasper terminara de convencerse de que Alice decía la verdad.

—¿Tú también, Jasper? —inquirió Emmett con incredulidad, demasiado anonadado con su afirmación como para controlar la mueca de su boca.

—Comprendo lo innegablemente increíble o irracional que parecerá lo que les voy a decir. Pero he tenido el tiempo suficiente para reanalizar la situación, y no me queda otra opción más que inclinarme a favor de Alice.

Alice se acomodó en uno de los asientos del sofá con el entusiasmo de una fanática a punto de presenciar el desenlace de su novela favorita.

Jasper la ignoró.

—Lo he estado estudiando durante las últimas semanas —dijo, apuntándome con un cabeceo—. Ni Alice ni yo intervenimos en su decisión de imitar nuestra dieta durante el tiempo que estuvimos con él. Él la adoptó solo. En más de una ocasión percibimos el efluvio de algún malaventurado turista en el aire, y cada vez que pasaba, él se frenaba en seco, repesando la situación. Y sin importar el dolor, la angustia y el deseo de ir a por ella, no lo hizo. Corría en dirección contraria, o se quedaba inmóvil hasta que el viento cambiaba su curso. No necesitamos imaginar todo el esfuerzo que requiere llegar a ese grado de autocontrol. Su autodeterminación, siendo un renacido, era… sorprendente. Admirable. _Nunca_ había visto algo así.

—De acuerdo, el tipo tiene un autocontrol increíble, pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver? —preguntó Emmett con rudeza, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

—No lo entiendes, Emmett. Hasta sus movimientos se perfeccionaron cuando aprendió a no lanzarse desesperadamente sobre su presa. La última vez que lo vi cazar… la técnica con la que lo hacía… todo era familiar, casi impecable. Era… como ver a Edward.

Hizo una pausa para ver sus reacciones. Permanecieron en silencio, alentándolo a continuar.

—Entonces, pensé: Asumiendo que Alice estuviese equivocada y él sólo se estuviese aprovechando, ¿por qué mentirnos? ¿Qué podría ganar él pretendiendo ser alguien que no era? ¿Por qué molestarse en renunciar al placer de beber sangre humana, si no somos más que un puñado de desconocidos? ¿Por qué nuestra opinión es tan importante para él? Sus emociones fueron las que terminaron de convencerme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Esme con timidez, avergonzándose de su propia curiosidad.

Jasper la miró, dulcificando su voz para ella.

—La primera vez que mencionó a Bella, su interior fue pura desesperación. Era dolor, pérdida, odio. No le presté atención en esa ocasión porque cualquier cosa podría haberlo hecho sentir tan desorientado, y supuse que también estaba obteniendo información extra de su naturaleza a través de nosotros. Pero ese sentimiento no cambió.

En esta ocasión, Jasper se dirigió hacia mí, aturdido y apenado en parte, al darse cuenta de que hablaba como si yo no estuviese aquí. Sentía que me merecía una explicación por su comportamiento y por el mío.

—Te vi encerrado en tu propio dolor, por el sentimiento de culpa que te llenaba cada vez que Alice mencionaba a Bella. Era… _insoportable_ estar cerca de ti —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Actuabas exactamente como si la conocieras, como si te importara. Te sentías genuinamente atormentado por su muerte. Por eso me atreví a experimentar contigo, pensando intencionalmente en ella para asegurarme de que la asociación era correcta, y el sentimiento era siempre el mismo. Pero cuando Alice se dedicaba a ponerte al día sobre el resto de nosotros, a contarte sobre nuestra vida, me confundía demasiado tu intenso cariño hacia Carlisle y Esme, tu afecto hacia Emmett, hacia mí, sobre todo Alice, e incluso tu profundo desprecio hacia Rosalie.

"Tienen razón con lo que dijeron hace unos momentos. Con un don tan práctico como lo es la telepatía, se pueden fingir los recuerdos. Se pueden simular las actitudes. Pero no puedes fingir las emociones; no si yo estoy presente para desenmascararlas. Nadie es tan buen actor —echó una ojeada a su alrededor, antes de detenerse en mí, endureciendo su rostro hasta sus facciones se convirtieron en piedra—. Puede que tú seas un lector de mentes. Pero yo soy un lector de almas. Y la tuya expulsaba "Edward" por todos lados.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, conforme los demás internalizaban las palabras de Jasper. Ninguno podía negarlo: la duda había hecho mella en ellos. Lidiar con la locura de Alice era una cosa. Estaban acostumbrados a ella. Pero observar a Jasper, el sujeto más racional e incrédulo del mundo, confirmándola, era un evento más que difícil de digerir. Estaban desconcertados.

Mientras mis ojos recorrían a mi familia y capturaban en ella todo el desconsuelo, la duda, el miedo, la esperanza, y la profunda tristeza en cada línea de sus caras, supe a la perfección por qué Alba… por qué Bella, me ocultó quién era durante tantos años; a mí, a Charlie Swan, a su madre, Renée. Ahora que me encontraba en una posición similar a la de ella, entendí lo difícil que resultaba la simple idea de lastimar a aquellos a quienes más amas. Una vez que estaba hecho, era muy difícil dar marcha atrás.

Comencé a sentir una irracional y creciente ira hacia Alice. A diferencia de Alba, quien si pudo ahorrarnos este drama para facilitar nuestras vidas, era demasiado tarde para que yo pudiese imitar esa actuación. Alice nunca me concedió la oportunidad de elegir cuando tomó la decisión de reincorporarme a la familia de Carlisle sin mi consentimiento.

La rabia se apaciguó tan pronto como apareció, porque me enfoqué en controlar meticulosamente cada una de mis emociones. Ahora me sentía culpable. Responsabilizar a Alice por mi propio sufrimiento, por preocuparse por mí, era mucho más que caer bajo. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Si me disculpan, se me ocurre otra cosa.

Todos y cada uno de ellos levantó las cejas cuando por fin solté mi voz. No esperaban que fuera lo suficientemente atrevido como para a abrir mi boca, porque eran ellos quienes controlaban el poder aquí, no yo.

Dejé que mis ojos volaran hasta el imponente piano colocado en medio de la sala, mi piano de cola. Alice me había comentado que había sido Esme quien persuadió al resto de la familia a conservarlo, y todos habían llegado al acuerdo silencioso e implícito de no tocarlo, porque no querían faltarme el respeto. Era ese el motivo por el cual el que me encontrara avanzando hacia el instrumento hizo que todos se pusieran rígidos en alerta, atentos a cada movimiento.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló Rosalie sin moverse de su sitio, temerosa de que yo lo destruyera, y uno de sus recuerdos me inundó. Era ella, limpiándolo, puliéndolo, y afinándolo con absoluta dedicación. Ella había asumido por su cuenta la responsabilidad de mantenerlo impecable y en perfectas condiciones durante todos estos años.

Aparentemente las sorpresas aun no se acababan. Decir que me encontraba impactado por ese gesto viniendo de Rosalie era un eufemismo. Pero ya podría satisfacer a mi curiosidad en otro momento. Por ahora, sólo contaba con unos pocos segundos para demostrar un punto antes de que mi cabeza saliera volando por la ventana.

Levanté mi mirada hacia ellos y, con mucho cuidado, hice ademán de sentarme frente al piano.

—Voy a tocar una canción —procuré que mi voz se exhibiera de forma tranquila y controlada, como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba haciendo—: prometo que no lo estropearé. Si después de esto no quieren volver a saber nada de mí, me iré.

Sin decir nada, todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre Carlisle, en busca de su aprobación. Miró a Alice primero con una amenaza implícita, y después de analizarme durante unos segundos con sus ojos dorados centellantes de duda, terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Esperaba que Alice no permitiera que yo destrozara un recuerdo como aquél.

Cuando por fin me acomodé en el asiento, comencé a ponerme nervioso. Habían transcurrido casi veintiséis años desde la última vez que toqué esta pieza en específico. No tenía idea de cómo resultaría, hasta que una visión de Alice hizo que levantara uno de sus pulgares en mi dirección, diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

Acaricié la superficie con las yemas, y maniobré rápidamente con mi mano derecha una escala de notas con el fin de familiarizarme con mi nueva fuerza. La inseguridad me hizo vacilar, pero cuando las puntas de mis dedos presionaron sobre las teclas para iniciar, la ejecución se desenvolvió de forma tan automática y natural que hasta tuve tiempo para impresionarme de mi mismo. Interpretar la pieza fue pan comido: tan sencillo como caminar. Recordaba con suma precisión la textura de las teclas bajo mis dedos, el volumen de las notas, el tiempo de los compases, los adornos que debía agregar en cada vuelta de la pieza.

Era como si la melodía jamás se hubiese ido.

Ahora comprendía de dónde había sacado mi aptitud para la música, o por qué había insistido tanto a mi padre en que me inscribiera en clases de piano cuando era un niño. El piano siempre fue mi instrumento favorito. Nunca me había gustado alardear frente a nadie, y aunque mis mentores habían insistido en que yo era una especie de niño prodigio -y ese era el motivo por el cual me contrataron como profesor de música con tan sólo dieciséis años-, mis habilidades modernas se habían quedado cortas. Era imposible competir contra cien años de arduo entrenamiento en el teclado.

Esme ahogó un jadeo entre sus manos cuando reconoció su canción favorita. Era el tributo sin nombre al amor que yo había visto entre Carlisle y ella por tantos años. Era _su canción._

Y entonces, llegó a su inevitable fin. La última nota permaneció fresca en el aire, rebotando contra las paredes de la casa, hasta que el eco del sonido se desvaneció con el viento.

Me levanté. No era necesario alzar la cabeza para comprobar el estupor de mi familia, pero lo hice. Me observaban boquiabiertos y con ojos completamente desorbitados, aterrorizados, como si estuviesen en presencia de un fantasma.

Bueno. Prácticamente lo era.

—¿Qué caraj…? —la voz de Emmett tembló.

A Alice la habían tachado como mentalmente inestable desde que obligó a Carlisle a salvarme. Los argumentos de Jasper no habían sido suficientes para probarle al resto quien era yo, porque era su apreciación subjetiva contra la de todos los demás. Pero esto era diferente. Acababa de interpretar algo que yo mismo había compuesto, y que nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ _,_ hubiese sido capaz de reproducir ni de cerca con la exactitud y la precisión que yo acababa de demostrar.

En el momento en que Esme salió disparada hacia mis brazos, ya los había abierto para ella.

—Mi niño, mi niño, mi niño… —repitió una y otra vez sin cesar contra mi pecho, en medio de un llanto sin lágrimas.

Cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Carlisle y distinguí el antiguo e incomparable afecto de un padre, supe que los tenía.

A todos.

* * *

 **Como siempre digo: lamento mucho la demora,** he estado más ocupada de lo que calculé. AL menos espero que este capítulo tan largo haya recompensando un poco el largo mes de espera.

Pero bueno. **¿Qué les pareció?** **:D!** Ya sé, ya sé.  TODO sigue siendo demasiado confuso, sobre todo el asunto de Alba/Bella. Sé que no dejé muy claro que piensa Edward al respecto, que dejé más dudas de las que solucioné, pero les prometo que con el pasar de los capítulos se irá revelando como **Edward** lo enfrenta.

Por ahora los capítulos serán desde el **POV de Edward.** Si van hacia mi perfil de FF y acceden a **mi cuenta de FB** , verán entre las publicaciones una imagen editada de Eithan/Edward transformado en vampiro.

Por otro lado, hace tiempo mencioné que **le había asignado a Edward y a Bella** una canción que los representaba en esta nueva vida. Podrán encontrara en mi **perfil de FF** , también,

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **Ya lo saben:** dudas, sugerencias y reclamos , déjenlos todos en un review y se los responderé cuando tenga la oportunidad :)

¡Hasta una siguiente actualización!

 _ **Vicky.** _

PD: Quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, y darle las gracias a _EugeniaOst32 , Chiarat, GaByMaY91, kaja0507 , darky1995, Alba yasmin , , PCullenIam , Sofia , bbluelilas , Isis Janet , Bella Cullen Halliwell, somas , Galu91, .cabrera.x, Yoliki, Luz Collen, Bella collen, Martu Vampira , arreola061, Dess Cullen, gra, Adriu , bluesweet, Ari Black-18 , Pili, TsukihimePrincess , Cullen-21-gladys , ConiLizzy, Ale74, Tary Masen Cullen, PoliFP13 , CecyBlack,_ y TODOS y cada uno de los "Guest" :)


	21. Chapter 20: Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Mistakes**

 **E.**

 _¿Sería prudente acercarme? No deseo atosigarlo. Tal vez podría inventar una excusa…_

Las esquinas de mi boca se doblaron hacia arriba conforme los nerviosos pensamientos de Esme me invadían. No me parecían molestos en lo absoluto. Esa malsana preocupación que casi rayaba en lo obsesivo era demasiado enternecedora como para serme obstinante.

Sin dejar de sonreír, arrastré los dedos sobre las teclas, alterando el curso de aquella vieja pieza de Beethoven y reemplazándola por una sencilla composición que se me había ocurrido hace como una semana. Personalmente, la consideraba una de mis creaciones más insípidas y carentes de profundidad, pero Esme se había sentido encantada con el sonido, por lo que procuraba tocarla de vez en cuando para ella.

De hecho, tocar el piano era la única actividad que me provocaba hacer últimamente, además de cazar. Me tranquilizaba. Era eso, o terminar en una pelea con Emmett o con Jasper. Tomar ventaja de mi temperamento de neófito y sacarme de mis casillas se había convertido en un pasatiempo para ellos, y ya habíamos destrozado la parrillera decorativa del jardín en una de nuestras contiendas. Carlisle no había estado nada contento con ello.

 _Está interpretando algo para mí de nuevo,_ seguía pensando Esme, suspirando como una enamorada. _Es tan considerado. ¡Y se ve tan guapo cuando se concentra…! Cuanto agradezco que me permita tocarlo…_.

Apreté los labios para disimular mi humor, pero ella no lo pasó desapercibido. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras con sus brazos apoyados en sus caderas como jarras. A dos meses de haber sido convertido de nuevo en vampiro, había dejado de sorprenderme la naturalidad con la que mis viejas memorias calzaban entre sí y configuraban todas esas intuitivas recreaciones que formaban parte de mi imaginación; justo como ocurría ahora, que casi podía imaginármela frunciendo el ceño desde su postura, con su mirada suspicaz puesta estáticamente sobre mí.

 _¿Eso fue...? ¿Se está burlando de mí?_ Pensó, indignada.

Esta vez no pude contener la risa.

—Lo siento —le respondí, empleando a propósito mi típica mirada de disculpa mientras alzaba la cabeza para observar sus lindos -y parcialmente enojados- ojos, lo cual la conmovió de inmediato.

Era curioso. Daba lo mismo el rostro al cual pertenecieran mis tácticas de manipulación. Siempre funcionaban.

—Puedo dejarte a solas, si eso prefieres —sugirió con timidez, con algunos restos de la vergüenza de haber sido pillada pensando en mí. En otras circunstancias, jamás se hubiese sentido avergonzada con algo tan insignificante como eso, pero esta nueva situación comprometía esa naturalidad. Tenía sus dudas en cuanto a la forma más apropiada de relacionarse conmigo, y eso la hacía vacilar incluso para un acto tan superficial como acariciar mi cabello.

—Eso es ridículo, sólo estoy siendo maleducado. Sabes que no tienes por qué limitarte conmigo, Esme. Jamás podrías molestarme.

Me dedicó una sonrisa forzada, y casi se me escapa una mueca de preocupación ante la mueca. Percibía lo mucho que le costaba desviar la dirección de sus pensamientos para no ofenderme, pero Esme era demasiado emocional como para sostener esa determinación por demasiado tiempo. Ella no podía evitarlo. Quería ser mi madre de nuevo.

Pero ya no podía serlo. Yo la amaba, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado y esta era una de ellas. No me sentía cómodo dirigiéndome a Esme como mamá tal como lo hacía en antaño en mis andares de Edward Cullen, porque ya no lo era. Y aunque podía sentir lo mucho que eso la lastimaba, no estaba entre mis opciones sacrificar mis principios y fingir mi comportamiento por el simple hecho de complacerla. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en mi vida, así como existían otras que no estaba dispuesto a reemplazar, y mi fidelidad y mi amor por Elizabeth era uno de ellos. Y Esme lo sabía.

 _Mejor me retiro antes de incomodarlo. No debería sentirme de esta manera. No debo… Dios, no puedo evitarlo._ Yo _soy su madre. Yo…_

Con su dignidad convertida en trizas, se marchó antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

Contrariamente al peso de la culpa que comenzaba a aplastarme de nuevo, la tensión de mis hombros disminuyó en cuanto desapareció por las escaleras, y no pude evitar pensar en mi llegada.

Había sido un día largo. Muy, muy largo. Esme fue, por mucho, la más efusiva de todos. Desde el momento en que se acurrucó en mis brazos no existió fuerza sobrenatural que la soltara en lo que restó del día aunque, irónicamente, ella fue la que mejor se comportó.

Mi pequeña demostración había despertado una especie de histeria en la casa que casi termina en violencia cuando Jasper intercedió con su don para tratar de tranquilizarlos a todos, y Emmett amenazó con mandarlo a volar si no se detenía, sin dejar de repetir en voz alta como un mantra que "esto no es posible". Así que Jasper se limitó a arrinconarse con Alice en el mueble, observando con irritación el comportamiento desorganizado de los demás, incluyendo a Carlisle, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculo por la sala sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

Cuando Rosalie terminó en estado catatónico en un extremo de la habitación, Jasper y yo decidimos que era suficiente. Arrastrando a Esme conmigo, los induje a sentarse sobre los sofás de la sala de estar, esperando que ese acto social de educación que aprendimos a imitar con los años los obligase a permanecer calmados. Y funcionó, porque la ronda de preguntas se extendió casi hasta la madrugada. Relatar mi historia fue una tarea particularmente tediosa con Esme ceñida a mi cuerpo y su llanto descontrolado opacando mis palabras, pero ningún miembro de la familia se atrevió a interrumpir su desahogo. Todo parecía absurdamente ficticio incluso para nuestros estándares. Incluso para mí.

Les hablé de un Eithan que no tenía la menor idea de toda la vida que llevaba a cuestas. Les hablé de mis padres, de mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Cada pequeño fragmento de experiencia era un deleite para los maternales oídos de Esme, quien alzaba la cabeza de su escondite esporádicamente para preguntarme cuál era mi comida favorita, cuál fue mi promedio en la escuela, mi primera novia, o algo tan insignificante como cuándo aprendí a atar los cordones de mis zapatos. Me extendí respondiendo esas trivialidades en un intento de retrasar la parte crucial de la historia, pero la tensión que flotaba en la habitación era casi palpable con mis dedos. Yo sabía lo que ellos querían escuchar, el único pensamiento que los atormentaba.

Esme comenzó a sollozar más fuerte cuando comencé a contarles cómo había muerto, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que morir no había sido tan traumático para mí como ellos lo imaginaban. Había sido tan rápido que el dolor no estuvo presente durante muchos minutos, aunque si recordaba la desorientación, ese momento en el que mi posición en el mundo se perdió cuando mi cuerpo fue descompuesto en pequeños miembros. Tan veloz, que estoy seguro de que jamás hubiese comprendido que me habían convertido en pedazos de no ser por el sonido, por las risas, por el sádico placer de mis verdugos cuando me arrojaron al fuego. Mi don se convirtió en el narrador omnipresente de mi muerte, paso por paso.

Ahora sabía que mi comportamiento fóbico hacia el fuego cuando era un niño tenía una razón de ser bastante coherente. La última imagen, la última sensación que conservo de esa vida antes de desvanecerme, eran las llamas a mi alrededor. El único recuerdo que me llevé conmigo.

El dolor se instauró en mi pecho, haciendo que casi me equivoque de tecla. No, la fobia no había sido la única cosa que me traje conmigo, porque existió otra más, un fantasma que se las arregló para permanecer a mi lado durante mi infancia antes de que la sociedad me condicionara a bloquearlo de mi mente. Porque, aunque yo no lo recuerde, en el fondo, ahí estuvo Bella.

Siempre estuvo Bella.

El sonido de unos pasos llamó mi atención. Había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que Rosalie bajaba las escaleras junto con Emmett, tomados de la mano.

—Iremos de caza. ¿Te apuntas Edward? —él preguntó juguetonamente, notando que mis ojos ya comenzaban a oscurecerse.

Eithan, Edward, me daba lo mismo como me llamaran. De todos modos ambos nombres me parecían horribles.

Negué con la cabeza. Era cierto que la sed que cargaba en este momento estaba transformándose en una situación insoportable, pero si quería remotamente estar cerca de Alba tenía que comenzar a practicar mi autocontrol, empezando por la abstinencia. Y así tal vez, en unos meses…

—Gracias. Mejor en otra ocasión.

Malinterpretando mi negativa como un ataque personal hacia ella misma, Rosalie contuvo una mueca en su rostro y soltó su mano del agarre de Emmett, apresurándose a la salida con el orgullo herido. Ignoré su arrebato agotado de todo este melodrama, hasta que Emmett se volvió hacia mí con una expresión exasperada, culpándome de que ahora ella estuviese lo suficientemente furiosa como para no querer que la tocaran durante el resto de la noche.

Casi sentí lastima por él, pero casi, _casi._ Ya sufría bastante con mi propia frustración sexual como para tener que compadecerme de la suya.

—No tienes que ser un cretino. ¿Lo sabes, no? Ella lo está intentando.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan rencoroso? Entiendo que puedas seguir enojado, pero creo que ya estás exagerando.

Bufé.

—¿Me hablas _tú_ de rencor?

Ahora me había puesto de pie frente a su imponente figura, y por primera vez en mi vida moderna me sentí acomplejado por mi estatura, ya que este cuerpo físico tenía cinco centímetros de altura menos que el anterior.

—Actúas como si ella fuese la culpable de tus decisiones de mierda. Ella jamás quiso que murieras. Ninguno de nosotros imaginó que serías capaz de irte corriendo con los Vulturis y armar todo ese berrinche para que te mataran. Ha estado arrepintiéndose durante todos estos años por habértelo dicho. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarla?

—No tengo nada que perdonarle. He asumido la responsabilidad de mis decisiones y he pagado muy caro por ellas —grazné, apretando los dientes para conservar la paciencia. Los superficiales remordimientos de Rosalie no podrían importarme menos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es todo el alboroto? ¿Qué importa todo lo que pasó si al final obtuviste lo que querías? Después de todo Bella está viva, y está contigo, ¿no?

Estreché mis ojos en una mortífera mirada de advertencia. Él sabía perfectamente que el tema de Bella era un tabú en esta casa.

Pero hablábamos de Emmett. No era parte de su carácter mantener su maldita boca cerrada.

—Si no estás enojado con ella por haberte dicho lo que pasó con Bella, ¿entonces qué es? ¿Es por Bella? ¿Es porque ella no significaba nada para Rosalie y por eso te llamó para…?

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme estallar. Terminamos en el suelo casi arrancándonos por partes, destruyendo la puerta corrediza de cristal en el proceso y persiguiéndonos el uno por el jardín hasta llegar bosque. A lo lejos, podía escuchar las reprimendas de Esme exigiéndonos que nos detuviéramos y sonido del teléfono de la casa chillando sin cesar, pero estábamos demasiado furiosos como para dejar de golpearnos.

Un puñetazo en mi quijada me hizo caer de bruces hacia atrás, pero antes de poder alzarme para contraatacar a mi oponente, un delicioso aroma se coló en el aire y me dejó paralizado.

—¿Edward? —apenas escuché la alerta en la voz de Emmett. Mientras él no logró reaccionar a tiempo, yo ya estaba corriendo en dirección al olor, ese _exquisito_ olor, y todo a mi alrededor perdió significado.

¿Valía la pena tanto sacrificio, todo para terminar privado de una delicia como aquella por el resto de mi existencia? Tanta disciplina, tanta constancia, ¿valía la pena? ¿De verdad valía la pena?

No, no lo valía.

Casi podía imaginar el calor que irradiando su cuerpo conforme me acercaba a mi destino. El golpeteo punzante de su yugular bajo mis labios. El pecaminoso placer de saborear esa zona con mi lengua y hundir mis dientes en esa carne suave, dulce y completamente dispuesta para mí. El sabor de su sangre, caliente, húmeda…

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Llegaré tan tarde para la reunión. Locomotora del infierno…_

La chica se encontraba de puntillas examinando el motor de su vehículo en medio de la carretera cubierta de nieve, con el ceño fruncido y su pequeña lengua sobre sus labios, concentrada en determinar por qué el auto había dejado de arrancar. La alcanzaría antes de que Emmett me alcanzara a mí. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar. Ni si quiera me vería venir. Al fin y al cabo, una muerte rápida era mejor que nada. Yo tendría lo que quería, y ella dejaría de sufrir los ruines e inevitables acontecimientos de este mundo miserable. Todos ganábamos.

Pero en cuanto me puse a su lado, tomándola delicadamente de la muñeca y el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose en un instante –supongo que no fui tan delicado como pretendía-, su mirada perdida se posó sobre la mía y vi mi reflejo en sus ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los de Alba.

A los de Bella.

Un grito de dolor rompió en el aire, pero eso no fue suficiente incentivo para perturbarme. Me quedé allí, hundiéndome en esas piscinas marrones que apuntaban hacia a mí y que se negaban a alejarse. Mi aparición había sido tan repentina y la impresión no le permitía hacer otra cosa más que mirarme sin parpadear, demasiado horrorizada como para forcejear o para atender a la muñeca que prácticamente yo había acabado de destrozar con mi agarre.

La sangre comenzó a gorgotear. Sabía que estaba fluyendo de alguna parte de su mano. Sabía que tenía que terminar el trabajo antes de seguir sometiéndola a esta tortura. Yo _deseaba_ matarla, con todas mis fuerzas, pero simplemente no podía moverme, ni si quiera respirar para comprobar que el olor era todavía más increíble de cerca que de lejos. ¿Por qué no podía moverme?

 _Piensa en Bella,_ una vocecita irrumpió en mi delirio. _Imagínate haciéndole esto a ella._

 _Piensa en Bella._

Y eso hice.

Recordé con precisión aquella visión que Alice había tenido en un tiempo de mi vida donde no fui capaz de valorar toda la suerte que tenía. Antes de enamorarme perdidamente de ella.

Bella yacía inerte en mis brazos tan pálida como una hoja, la sangre fresca y escarlata salpicada en el suelo y mi mirada fría, indiferente, saciada, puesta sobre su rostro que se había apagado para siempre. No me importaba en ese entonces. Una frágil e insignificante humana del montón, que no era más que un obstáculo que entorpecía la fuerza de voluntad de una criatura sumamente soberbia.

Había logrado salvarla de ese destino, y todo para encaminarla a uno todavía más cruel e implacable. Ahora que miraba hacia atrás, todas las excusas que firmemente defendí para justificar mi comportamiento parecían tan absurdas que me provocaba reír de la pena. Edward Cullen no había sido más que un cobarde, un infeliz demasiado cegado con su fanatismo religioso como para arriesgar todo lo que tenía sin medir consecuencias. Todas esas creencias ahora parecían estúpidas, tan estúpidas que para Eithan Grant era imposible aceptar haber arruinado al amor de su vida a causa de ellas.

Una furia súbita y desgarradora me hizo temblar de impotencia y de odio. Odio hacia mí mismo. Odio hacia la vida por haberme corrompido con su estupidez. Odio hacia esta maldita chica de sangre lo suficientemente apetecible como para querer romper mi promesa, de ojos sufribles e increíblemente parecidos a los de Bella. Como si el universo se encargara de restregarme mis errores en la cara una y otra vez sólo para torturarme. Como si mi propio auto-castigo no fuese suficiente.

Oh, no, merecía eso y mucho más.

Aun recuerdo el estupor de su mirada cuando le dije que ya no la amaba, mientras que yo seguía sosteniendo mi falsa careta serenidad y cinismo. ¿En qué momento su sufrimiento dejó de importarme? ¿Cuándo me convertí en aquello que tanto deseaba evitar? Yo de verdad estaba seguro de que estaba siendo un monstruo por querer quedarme a su lado, y eso no podría estar más lejos de la cruda verdad de esta infeliz historia; el monstruo, el verdadero monstruo en mi interior apareció el día en el que decidí abandonarla a la suerte en ese bosque.

¿Sería capaz de arruinar la vida de esta chica también?

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se ubicaron junto a Emmett. El susodicho no había movido un solo músculo durante los segundos que hice contacto físico con la chica, porque él sabía que en cuanto pusiese mis manos sobre ella ya no iba a valer la pena intentar detenerme.

 _¿Por qué no sólo la mata de una vez?_ Se preguntó Jasper, absolutamente confundido. Estaba seguro de que ni si quiera el neonato con el autocontrol más asombroso del planeta dejaría de flaquear en una situación de semejante calibre como esta; con la herida expuesta ante mí y la sangre brotando a borbotones a centímetros de distancia. Él la hubiese devorado hace milenios de estar en mis zapatos. De hecho, estaba teniendo bastantes problemas tratando de no saltarle encima a _mi_ presa.

Pero bueno, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué es que aun no me la había comido, en primer lugar? Estaba tan sediento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?

 _Piensa en Bella,_ la voz me recordó. _Piensa en Bella._

Bella.

Alba.

Bella.

Alba.

Solté su brazo.

Ella cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo la conciencia cuando su cabeza chocó contra el pavimento.

No iba a romper mi promesa.

Huí.

…

Carlisle me esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta cuando llegué a casa, después de que hice una parada en el bosque para intentar aplacar mi sed con unos cuantos apestosos animales. Supongo que Alice lo había llamado, aunque en realidad no lo sabía. Él no estaba pensando en eso, sino en Esme, quien se sentía tan intranquila pensando en la chica humana que salió a encontrarse con los otros para ayudar en algo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —Carlisle garantizó cuando lo vi a los ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción para no faltarme el respeto.

—Casi la mato —diferí.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Le quebré todos los huesos de la mano izquierda, es irreparable. Probablemente también le disloqué el hombro —clavé mi mirada en el piso, con la culpa embargándome al recordar lo físicamente atractiva que era esa niña—, su vida normal se acabó.

Él no respondió. Estaba al tanto al igual que yo, de lo superficialmente crueles que podrían ser los humanos, y ese defecto físico jamás pasaría desapercibido entre ellos, sin contar con el trauma y el dolor físico que tendría que enfrentar a partir de ahora. Acababa de arruinar la vida de otra inocente humana.

Yo era un monstruo.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron al enigma que había entretenido sus noches durante las últimas semanas, y me sonrió en disculpa por no poder evitar traer consigo en ese tema en mi presencia. No deseaba ahuyentarme ni mucho menos presionarme, pero la intriga era demasiado irresistible para su vena curiosa.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole mi aprobación para que continuara.

 _Sé que no existe gran parentesco físico, tal como ocurrió contigo y con Bella,_ analizó, con aire dubitativo. _Pero son tantas las coincidencias… tan solo mira las coincidencias._

Oh, demonios que lo hacía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La vida de Eithan era en gran parte una escalofriante y modernizada réplica de la vida de Edward Masen. Ambos crecimos en Chicago, en Illinois. Ambos sostuvimos una relación deficiente con un padre abogado y un fuerte lazo con una madre cariñosa, cuyo nombre, en ambos casos, era Elizabeth. Aunque honestamente, no poseía demasiados recuerdos de mi primera madre como para hacer la comparación y descifrar si estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

—Tampoco lo sé —accedí a exponer mi punto de vista, elevando mi mirada hacia el cielo—. Supongo que podría tratarse del mismo "espíritu". Me gustaría decirte que me reconforta creer que mi madre se negó a soltarme y regresó para volver conmigo, pero no siento nada —admití sin una pizca de compasión—. Sólo sé que amo a mi madre; a _mi_ Lizzy, porque mi primera madre, la primera Elizabeth, es una extraña para mí. Casi no la recuerdo.

Carlisle asintió, comprendiendo mi argumento.

—Sin embargo… existe algo que no termino de entender.

Su semblante se iluminó, en parte emocionado porque haya decidido al fin a acudir a él como en los viejos tiempo.

—En mi caso —proseguí— se evidencia un arquetipo de padre y madre parecidos, con personalidades aparentemente idénticas, y una ciudad en común. Sin embargo, con Alba no fue así: su padre la abandonó cuando era niña, cuando Charlie fue un hombre que la amaba. Su madre, Emma, lejos de ser irresponsable y algo negligente como Renée, lo hizo todo para sacarla adelante, incluso si eso significaba abandonarla un poco en el proceso. Incluso Edward padre y Richard fueron los primeros de la familia en morir —no soportaba la idea de que Elizabeth podría ser la próxima, asumiendo que existiese algún retorcido patrón de eventos—. ¿A qué se debe que _yo_ haya tenido que repetir tanto de mi vida pasada, mientras que la crianza de Alba parece tan distinta a la de Bella?

"Por otro lado, ambos nacimos el mismo día en que morimos. Supongo que eso tiene sentido. También tiene sentido que Alba naciera en el mismo pueblo de origen de Bella, pero, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué Forks y no Chicago, o Volterra, donde se supone que morí? No tiene sentido. Son demasiadas inconsistencias y consistencias juntas al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle se tomó un tiempo para considerarlo, escaneando mi nuevo rostro como si no deseara olvidarse nunca de él. Los sentimientos bailando en sus ojos solapándose unos con otros eran un reflejo digno de sus pensamientos: la tristeza de no haber estado a mi lado durante todos estos años para verme crecer, la preocupación por mi salud mental después de todo lo que había vivido, la inmensa alegría de tenerme de vuelta, el agradecimiento hacia la mujer que me crió y que me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora, y finalmente el orgullo, por seguir siendo yo mismo a pesar de las dificultades. No lo merecía.

—Son esas mismas preguntas las que han rondado mi cabeza, pero eso tú ya lo debes saber. ¿Estamos en presencia de la reencarnación tradicionalmente conocida por un sinfín de religiones? ¿Están todos los seres vivos sujetos a las leyes del _karma,_ y nuestras vidas no son más que un compendio de circunstancias regidas por el destino y causadas por nuestras elecciones pasadas? Y de ser así, ¿qué los hace tan diferentes a ti y a Bella que el universo decidió juntarlos de nuevo para recordar el pasado? ¿Por qué nosotros no contamos con esa suerte? Me gustaría tener las respuestas a tus preguntas, hijo. Tal vez la reencarnación no es real y este ha sido un caso excepcional, y debe existir otra razón que explique lo que les está pasando a ustedes. No lo sé. Supongo que eso lo sabremos con un poco más de investigación o exhaustiva, o tal vez en el otro lado _,_ si es que existe.

En el "otro lado" no hay nada más que oscuridad y silencio. Pero no dije nada.

Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido la forma en la que me había llamado, y no pude evitar sonreírle. Él, hinchado de felicidad por mi aprobación, me sonrió de regreso. Carlisle era fundamentalmente distinto a Esme por muchas razones. Él fue mi mentor, mi guía y mi apoyo durante casi cien años. Había decidido salvarme de la gripe española para que fuera su compañero, su amigo, hasta que más adelante descubrí que nuestra relación no se diferenciaba en lo absoluto a la que un padre guardaba con su hijo. El punto era que, a pesar de mis ideas encontradas respecto al tema, si no fuera por toda la compasión que impulsó a Carlisle a convertirme en aquel verano de 1918 jamás hubiese conocido a Bella, ni hubiese descubierto esa felicidad incomparable a ninguna experimentada por los seres pensantes. Pero al mismo tiempo, si él no hubiese tomado esa decisión, Bella aun seguiría viva.

Sacudí la cabeza, ahuyentando ese pensamiento. Bella _estaba_ viva. Alba había tomado su lugar. Emmett tenía razón en algo, y es que al final mi deseo más profundo se había hecho realidad: ser humano, para poder estar con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndome como si se hubiese ido?

Alice decidió reunirse con nosotros justo en ese momento, dejando a los otros encargándose de arreglar el desastre que yo acababa de ocasionar. Tenía el rostro deformado por la frustración de no haber podido evitar el accidente a tiempo, expresando su rabia con grandes pisadas mientras se dirigía hacia su computador con la intención de empezar a buscar sitios potenciales a los cuales mudarnos dentro de las siguientes dos semanas.

Ni Carlisle ni yo nos atrevimos a decir una palabra cuando ella pasó frente a nosotros. No éramos tan estúpidos.

— _Siempre_ llego tarde —se quejó, encerrándose en su habitación con un portazo.

Treinta minutos después llegó Rosalie, quien me lanzó otra de sus miradas disgustadas y se fue a su habitación… con un portazo. Emmett iba a matarme.

Los demás regresaron cuando las paredes seguían temblando ante la ira de Rosalie. Esme estaba algo afligida por culpa de la chica, y después de asegurarme que estaba orgullosa de mí y que jamás podría sentirse decepcionada, Carlisle la arrastró cariñosamente al patio trasero para consolarla. Jasper apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto de comprensión, y caminó hacia el segundo piso para alcanzar a Alice.

Emmett ni si quiera estaba molesto conmigo cuando encendió el televisor para ver el juego de los rivales de toda la vida, Steelers vs Cowboys. Ya se había resignado a ser ignorado por su compañera en lo que quedaba del día.

—¿Cuál fue el montaje esta vez? —pregunté, ocupando un lugar a su lado en el sofá tranquilamente. Nosotros teníamos esta extraña habilidad de dejar a un lado el hecho de que estuvimos a punto de arrancarnos la cabeza dos horas atrás.

—El auto resbaló en hielo del pavimento y cayó hacia el precipicio por la nieve, y ella salió volando por la puerta del piloto que no cerró con seguro, rodó por la nieve hasta abajo. El auto alborotó una que otras rocas y una de ellas le aplastó la mano y también se golpeó la cabeza. Lo común.

—¿Y el hecho de que me vio?

—Bah, con ese golpe que se dio será suficiente para confundirla cuando despierte —se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese la gran cosa. Eso solo me hizo sentir peor—. En fin. De todos modos, gracias a ti tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo.

—No estás ayudando.

Se rió entre dientes, volviendo su cabeza a la pantalla cuando los Cowboys anotaron. Seguí la dirección de su mirada.

— _¡Carajo!_ —no pude evitar espetar, frunciendo el ceño ante esa tonta jugada de mierda. Malditos Cowboys.

Emmett agrandó los ojos, sin poder creer que acababa de tener una reacción emocional hacia un partido de fútbol americano. Me sonrió complacido.

—Cambié de idea. Me gusta este nuevo Edward.

—Preparen sus cosas —Alice asomó la cabeza desde el segundo piso—. Y Jasper, llama a Jenks. Nos vamos a Alaska.

…

—Lamento tener que arrastrarte a esto.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, demasiado concentrado en admirar lo bien que le lucía su traje de buceo.

 _No es tan malo, excepto por el frío. En realidad no es gran cosa._

Claro, él ya lo había hecho antes un par de veces, pescando pingüinos. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Por mi parte, no me agradaba demasiado la idea de tener que recorrer una buena parte de nuestro camino a Delta Junction a nado, a pesar de que fuese la forma más sencilla de pasar desapercibidos... o casi. Carlisle y yo teníamos esta teoría de que posiblemente nuestra especie era la responsable de fenómenos como el _bloop_ ***,** el cual atormentó la vida de los científicos hace varias décadas.

No estaba listo ni de cerca a encerrarme en un avión lleno de suculentos pasajeros. Y eso significaba, por ende, que tampoco estaba lo suficientemente entrenado como para arriesgarme a buscar a Alba. De ninguna manera.

Apreté los puños, pensando en su hermoso y desolado rostro surcado de lágrimas. El esfuerzo que requería no salir corriendo hacia ella para tomarla en mis brazos era desgarrador, pero la necesidad de protegerla de mis propios demonios superaba mi egoísmo. Me sentía espantosamente al mantenerla alejada de…

Me quedé de piedra, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Al desaparecerme de su vida y evitar cualquier contacto con ella bajo la excusa de protegerla de mí mismo, estaba cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado. Los mismos errores que hicieron que Bella… No, esta vez era diferente, _tenía_ que ser diferente. En esta ocasión no estaba huyendo para salvar su humanidad, sino para salvarla de una muerte segura. Si me atrevía a verla en estas condiciones, la mataría. Aun me sentía demasiado joven.

Esa resolución me hizo arrugar la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, Alice no me había insistido sobre Alba ni una sola vez. Ni si quiera había tocado el tema, en un acto de sutileza extremadamente impropio de ella. Ya habían pasado dos meses. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que yo no?

—Vamos —la estruendosa voz de Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Si nos movemos ya, tal vez podamos llegar antes que los otros.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de apartar todo el pesimismo de mi mente, y entonces decidí que no tendría nada de malo jugar un poco.

—¿Te apetece una competencia?

Emmett soltó un bufido.

—Suerte ganándome.

* * *

*Según Wikipedia, El _**Bloop**_ fue el nombre que se les dio a unas extrañas ondas de sonido de baja frecuencia detectadas por la Administración Nacional Oceánica y Atmosférica (NOAA) en 1997. El sonido era consistente con los ruidos generados por icequakes de grandes icebergs, o grandes icebergs raspando el fondo del océano, pero en 2002 se dijo que también sería compatible con enormes animales marinos. La NOAA considera que estableció un análisis concluyente y que el ruido estaba relacionado con hielo.

 **¡Feliz navidad atrasada!**

 **Primero que nada, _por favor_ no me asesinen.** No he tenido una época color de rosa últimamente, ya que un familiar padece de una enfermedad terminal y eso ha sido espantoso para todos nosotros, ya que me la he pasado más tiempo atendiéndolo que centrándome en mis actividades. Ha sido una época muy dura, pero me tomé un descanso para entregarles este capítulo como regalo de año nuevo. Espero poder publicar el siguiente pronto, ya que últimamente estoy inspirada.

Así que, cambiando de tema, **¿les gustó el capítulo?** **¿Extrañaron a los Cullen?** Si es así, dejenmelo saber a través de un **REVIEW** y tranquilas, porque los Cullen estarán con nosotros en la historia a partir de ahora, y no se van.

Por otro lado, **en el siguiente capítulo será el primer encuentro entre Edward y Bella** , ahora que ambos han recordado todo. Se narrará el momento en el que Edward se topa con Bella y a Jacob en la carretera, como lo dejamos en el capítulo 17, pero desde el **POV de Edward.** También habrá una conversación interesante entre Bella y Los Cullen.

 **Quiero aclarar que a partir de ahora se viene drama**. ¿O acaso esperaban que estos dos se reunirían y todo sería azúcar, flores y colores? ¡Para nada! El fic se terminaría en un segundo.  Sólo les daré una pista: el amor y el odio vienen de la mano.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y por todas sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. No podría estar más agradecida. Recuerden que dudas y sugerencias, estoy a la orden, independientemente del tiempo que me tome responder a sus reviews. Gracias por sus reviews a _Sharon , Ari Black-18 , EliAnaGisele, V1V1, Stefi Cullen, catabeauvoir , Elena, PCullenIam , A. CULLEN, somas , Alba yasmin, Adriu , PititaMasenSwan, kaja0507 , CecyBlack , arreola061, Galu91, Cullen-21-gladys , Labluegirl Mellark , Pili , Tary Masen Cullen , darky1995 , TsukihimePrincess , Yoliki, y todos los "Guest"!_

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización, ¡y próspero año nuevo!**


	22. Chapter 21: The true

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

 **The True**

 **E.**

—Tienes que llamarla.

Incliné pesadamente la cabeza, topándome con las facciones de una muy iracunda Alice, taconeando impacientemente el suelo con el pie derecho.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que le diga que recuperé la memoria pero que no podemos estar juntos? Si eso no la mata la angustia, la matará de un ataque de ira.

—No estoy diciendo que le digas la verdad, sólo digo que le ofrezcas una explicación que la haga sentir más tranquila. Ella está sufriendo mucho, ¿sabes? Podrías servir para algo y dejar de ser tan testarudo.

—No sé si es buena idea —negué con la cabeza, sumergido en la indecisión.

—Es tu novia, es tu pareja, y ella merece saber que su novio no la ha dejado en el olvido.

—¿Por qué me insistes ahora, Alice? No me habías dicho nada antes.

Ella reaccionó apretando los labios, en un intento de camuflar una mueca de desagrado.

—Me preocupa ella tanto como tú. No quiero que salga herida, igual que tú. Después de todo lo que pasó me prometí que no volvería a hacerte caso más nunca, pero por más que me enfurezca la idea, yo también pienso que es un error que se encuentren en este momento. Es muy peligroso. Y si no le he dicho nada a Bella es porque ambos hemos visto como se pondría, y eso solo empeorará las cosas para ella y la hará sufrir el doble. Es _mi decisión,_ y me odio por ello, pero ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Llámala —ordenó, tendiéndome el teléfono con una mirada asesina—, o te juro que le diré todo.

Suspiré en cuanto desalojó la habitación. Me constaba por varios años de experiencia que las amenazas de Alice nunca eran en vano.

Me ensimismé durante un rato observando el teléfono que descansaba sobre mi mano, considerando taciturnamente el lógico planteamiento de Alice. ¿Sería buena idea tan solo llamarla, asumiendo que aquí no había pasado nada? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo prever su reacción?

Preparándome para la batalla, busqué su nombre entre los contactos y presioné "llamar". Le tomó sólo tres tonos atenderme.

—¿Hola?

El impacto que me produjo su voz distraída e indiferente fue tan atroz que me arrancó el aliento, por más innecesario que éste fuese para mi supervivencia. Tanto la defectuosidad de mis recuerdos humanos como las empañadas visiones de Alice no habían sido un medio honorable para hacerle justicia.

Había tenido el placer de deleitarme con el matiz de su voz en todas sus facetas, en sus entonaciones dulces, en sus susurros melancólicos, en sus seductoras persuasiones, en su canto afinado, y en esos insoportables gritos de protesta que durante siete largos años habían significado absolutamente todo para mí. Ahora que se me presentaba la oportunidad de escucharla de nuevo, sabía que mi imperfecta humanidad no la había valorado con la magnitud que yo lo hacía ahora.

—Alba —acaricié su nombre, cerrando los ojos, porque presentía que a partir de este momento todas mis defensas amenazaban con desplomarse para siempre.

—¡Eithan! —exclamó con la misma alegre incredulidad que aun persistía, el ruido de su alterada respiración colándose por el teléfono—. ¡Ay, Eithan!

Terminó con un corto sollozo. No me apresuré a contestarle en espera de que se repusiera de la impresión, pero lejos de tranquilizarla, mi silencio sólo pareció duplicar su ansiedad.

—Lo siento tanto —admití con una inexpresividad que no pretendía, pese a que el nerviosismo de Alba era tan contagioso que me estrujaba en las mismas entrañas.

—¡Oh, Eithan! ¡Lo siento yo! ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! Si no me hubiese quedado dormida a lo mejor todo hubiese sido distinto. Un pequeño cambio, uno solo hubiese hecho la diferencia…

—No fue tu culpa. _No te atrevas_ a responsabilizarte por lo que pasó —la atajé en el acto, asombrándome ante la ira que se apoderó de mí.

Estaba furioso. No, más que furioso. Se trataba de una rabia intensa, venenosa, completamente anómala y que hirvió en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, seguido de la sorpresa al reparar que era ella la causante de esa negativa. No podía recordar haberme sentido de este modo con ella en toda mi vida. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo conmigo?

—Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste —proseguí, procurando aparentar ternura al modular las palabras—. Alice me ha explicado todo. Yo…. Yo sólo… Maldición.

Bien, eso no fue demasiado inteligente.

—¿Tú me odias? —fruncí el ceño por su cambio de rumbo—. Cielos, Eithan, ¡te quité todo! Pensé que hacía lo correcto pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Sólo dime si me odias y me alejaré de ti. Pero por favor… yo sólo… necesito conocer como son las cosas ahora. Necesito saber cómo seguiré adelante con mi vida.

— _¿Odiarte?_

La rabia regresó con el mismo vigor irracional que antes. Fue ella a quien yo abandoné. Fue ella quien pereció porque yo no estuve ahí para protegerla. Fue ella quien me amó lo suficiente como para absolverme de todas mis equivocaciones, permaneciendo a mi lado, interpretando el papel de una mujer totalmente ajena a la historia que ambos escribimos. Además de eso, había salvado mi vida tras ese maldito accidente, como también había consolado a mi madre durante los momentos en los que yo estuve ausente. Había estado a la espera de mi regreso, durante seis largos meses, ¿y lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que la odiaba?

En lugar de descargar mi furia acabando con el bosque o arrasando con la casa, llevé la mano al puente de la nariz y lo presioné con fuerza, esforzándome por dominar la oleada de cólera que me ocasionaba ese ridículo e injustificado sentimiento de culpa tan típico de Bella y que por alguna razón ahora me irritaba como nada me había irritado nunca.

—No, no, no, en lo absoluto, Alba. Lo que sucede es que no logro concebir una manera de expresar ni la más mínima fracción de lo que pasa en mi cabeza sin volverme loco —le expliqué como un autómata, sin perder la calma. Tenía que entender que ella estaba dirigiéndose a Eithan, a su inocente e indefenso prometido que ignoraba por completo los misterios de este mundo mítico repleto de amenazas. Ella aun no estaba enterada de que yo sabía la verdad sobre nuestra fatídica historia, así que era entendible que temiera por mi reacción. Sí, sí tenía sentido. Debía mantener eso en mente. No podía perder la cabeza por culpa de mis desacuerdos internos.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me llamaste? —inquirió, visiblemente dolida—. Perdona. Quise decir… ¿cómo has estado?

 _Como un verdadero miserable. No soy más que un desperdicio de persona sin ti y sin todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz. Pero aun así me merezco ser desgraciado por el resto de mis días, por todo lo que te hice._

—Ha sido difícil. No lo he sobrellevado nada bien —me limité a decir.

Profirió un gemido entrecortado.

—¡Perdóname, Eithan! Perdóname, por todo, lo siento, te amo, ¡te amo! —rompió en llanto, un llanto desgarrado que casi me parte el alma en dos.

—Lo sé. Mi vida es un infierno sin ti.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? —cuestionó con la misma inocencia de una niña, como si no pudiese comprender por qué no había hecho nada todavía para ir en su búsqueda—. ¡Por favor…! ¡O yo iré! No tienes que tocarme, sólo necesito saber que estás bien.

Excelente solución, si no fuera por mis instintos asesinos.

— _No_ _puedo._ Todavía no he aprendido a controlarme. Hace aproximadamente un mes estuve cerca de perder la razón y casi acabo con la vida de un turista —mentí. En realidad, había trascurrido cuatro meses desde mi episodio con la chica en la carretera, pero necesitaba exagerar mi justificación para no verla si quería sonar convincente—. Aun soy demasiado prematuro, impulsivo. Y Alba, no estoy dispuesto a poner tu vida en riesgo de ese modo.

Hubo una larga pausa, seguido de un chillido de sorpresa.

—¿Significa que no volveremos a vernos _más nunca_?

—Por supuesto que sí —corregí con rapidez—: Me refería a que no me siento capacitado para reunirme contigo sin exponerte a un peligro. No todavía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo debo esperar?

Maldición. Recordaba muy bien ese tonito de voz que anunciaba una tormenta. Me la imaginaba claramente con el entrecejo fruncido de preguntas, presionando los labios hasta convertirlos en una pálida línea. Era muy probable que existiera un abundante repertorio de insultos hacia mí rondando por su cabeza.

—Concédeme un año… Tal vez dos… —propuse tentativamente, casi con temor, y el estallido que le prosiguió reafirmó esta capacidad de predicción emocional mía, aprendida durante largos años de ensayo y error en convivencia en pareja.

 _—¡¿Dos años?!_ ¿Me estás diciendo que no nos veremos en _dos_ años? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Eithan!

Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas, ocultando mi rostro con una de mis manos con un cansancio lejos de ser físico.

—Comprendo lo frustrante que es, pero es la única solución disponible que tenemos.

—No pienso aceptarlo.

Me tragué un gruñido de disgusto.

—Alba, ¿crees que te digo todo esto porque quiero fastidiarte? ¿No lo entiendes? No estoy listo. Si nos vemos, corro el riesgo de matarte. Te suplico, por favor, que no me lo hagas más difícil. Juro que iré por ti cuando esté completamente seguro de que no soy peligroso, pero mientras tanto es mejor permanecer así. No quiero que mueras. No podré soportarlo.

—No, Eithan. Te amo, no puedo soportar estar sin ti. Estoy cansada de toda esta monotonía. Por favor, déjame acompañarte. Encontraremos una forma. Sé que lo haremos. Estoy segura de que Alice…

Alba comenzó a suplicar con una desesperación que me obligó a levantarme de mi asiento para halar mi cabello con exaspero. Me destrozaba escucharla implorarme de esa forma, pero me destrozaba el doble saber que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para enmendarlo sin comprometer su propia vida. ¿Qué pasaría si me arriesgaba a acercarme a ella, así sea por un instante? ¿Cómo garantizar que no voy a romperle el cuello en un acto de torpeza o de imprecisión? ¿O peor aún, que no voy a matarla? ¿Cómo arriesgarme a arruinar su vida, tal como lo hice con la otra chica cuyo nombre nunca quise conocer? ¿Tal como arruiné su vida en el pasado?

No iba a permitirlo.

Así que, consciente de todo el daño que ocasionaría con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, obtuve el coraje para detener su discurso con el filo de la última palabra que deseaba proferir en esta vida.

—No.

Durante varios segundos reinó el silencio entre nosotros, sólo opacado por el tenue sonido de lo que seguramente era el televisor encendido y ubicado en algún canal de comedia. Por un instante llegué a preocuparme, pensando que tal vez se había desmayado, pero sentí que podía respirar –figurativamente- cuando escuché su pequeño y tembloroso carraspeo.

—Bien —murmuró, con una voz carente de toda expresión—. Que sea así entonces.

Y colgó el teléfono.

…

Está de más decir que no estaba de humor para dedicarle una mirada a nadie. Ni si quiera cuando Jasper apareció por la puerta para invitarme a participar en una partida de damas chinas versión 2.0, adaptada a un complicado conjunto de reglas diseñadas por Jasper y Alice hace varios años, en sustitución de nuestro también complicado y muy engorrosamente estructurado juego de ajedrez que ya había pasado de moda para la familia.

—Tienes que calmarte, Edward —aconsejó Jasper, conservando la misma formalidad que de costumbre—. Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes.

—Me tortura tener que dejarla sola —reiteré, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

—Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá.

Sonreí sin humor. Sí, claro.

—Vamos, ven con nosotros —insistió, haciendo un intento por animarme—. Emmett estuvo a punto de vencerme y está ansioso por una revancha, pero ya me aburrí. Me pidió que te dijera que me reemplazaras.

Sabía que él solo me lo comunicaba por ser cortés, porque era evidente que había estado escuchando su discusión. No existían secretos en una casa llena de dones paranormales y sentidos agudizados.

 _Crazy, toys in the attic I am crazy, truly gone fishing. They must have taken my marbles away, crazy, toys in the attic he is crazy…_ **(1)**

Normalmente hacía todo lo posible por bloquear los pensamientos de mi familia para no irrumpir en su intimidad, pero Alice había dedicado la última hora en repetir mentalmente todo el disco de _The Wall_ en el mismo orden de la película, y ya iba por la última canción. Arrugué la frente, porque Alice no era una fan particularmente devota a _Pink Floyd_ ni a ningún grupo psicodélico. De hecho, fue la primera en oponerse a la primera oleada de hippies que azotó a Estados Unidos durante los 60's y que arruinó "cualquier sentido del decoro", según sus palabras textuales. Esa declaración nos animó a Emmett y a mí a llevar pantalones de campana y bandanas en la frente con símbolos de la paz durante casi un año, sólo para sacarla de quicio. Fue divertido.

—Te creía una mujer de _The Beatles,_ Alice —comenté con aire burlón desde mi cuarto. _The Beatles_ eran la única excepción de Alice en el mundo de los come flores.

—Todo es culpa de Jasper. Me obligó a verla de nuevo el otro día —respondió desde el sofá de la sala, en donde consultaba una revista de moda en la que estaba subscrita.

Como un rayo, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, más no pude discernir con precisión de qué se trataba porque fue interceptado rápidamente por más de _Pink Floyd_. Afortunadamente, las sobras que pude recoger me hicieron presumir que tenía alguna relación con Alba.

Me llevó menos de dos segundos bajar al primer piso y estar a su lado.

—¿Me estás escondiendo algo?

—Sí —eludió mi mirada.

—¿Serías tan amable de decirme por qué?

—No.

—Alice…

—No es nada grave, y prometo decírtelo cuando se te pase el mal humor, no quiero lidiar con tu irritabilidad en este momento. Estás más insoportable que nunca.

—Tiene razón. Siempre has sido quejumbroso, pero ahora te has puesto peor —convino Emmett, malabareando una ficha del tablero entre sus dedos.

Jesús, quería matarlos a los dos.

Dos días más tardes concluí que ya había tentado al destino lo suficiente. Anuncié que me iría de caza, a lo que Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme. Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se habían marchado a la escuela para introducirse en su papel de estudiantes, mientras que Esme y Carlisle se dirigieron puntualmente a sus respectivos empleos. Podría contar con los dedos de mi mano derecha las veces que Carlisle interpretó una profesión distinta a la medicina, por lo que no era de extrañar que se hubiese inclinado a ejercerla de nuevo apenas nos mudamos a Alaska. Esme era la más entusiasmada de los dos, ya que hacía muchos años que no practicaba la psicología y la estimulaba la idea de interactuar con tanta proximidad con los humanos de nuevo.

En cuanto a Jasper, ya era la cuarta vez que faltaba a la escuela, pero era demasiado evidente que ese detalle no podría importarle menos. Se había memorizado todas las clases de cada curso de cada año con la misma calidad que nosotros, no sentía una particular afinidad con sus nuevos profesores, y ni hablar de sus deseos de cenarse a los estudiantes. No obstante, si bien él todavía era el integrante de la familia a quien más le costaba adaptarse a nuestra dieta, esa sed descontrolada y urgente que lo volvía loco ya había desaparecido. Específicamente después del accidente en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella. Ese había sido el detonante que él necesitaba para poner el doble de esfuerzo sobre su autocontrol, y los avances habían sido bastante sorprendentes.

Lo que más disfrutaba de Jasper era su carácter apaciguado, y él también parecía estar a gusto con mi compañía. No requeríamos de violencia juguetona ni de charlas forzosas para reafirmar nuestra amistad y, a diferencia de Emmett, Jasper sabía intuir cuándo concederme mi espacio. Su presencia era tan tranquilizadora que a veces olvidaba que él estaba justo a mi lado, lo cual lo convertía un excelente compañero de caza.

Ambos escuchamos el suave y lejano ronroneo de un motor en la carretera.

—Estamos acercándonos demasiado a la ciudad —advirtió Jasper, sacudiéndose del cabello una pizca de nieve que cayó desde la rama de un árbol.

Todavía no estaba demasiado saciado para mi gusto, pero tampoco me animaba la idea de cometer una más de mis imprudencias. Conteniendo la respiración, me di la vuelta para indicarle con un gesto que nos marcháramos, y fue entonces cuando los escuché.

— _¿Seguro que es por aquí?_

Casi me estrello con un árbol del corrientazo que atravesó mi cuerpo.

—¿Edward?

— _Es por aquí_ —afirmó una voz masculina sumamente familiar—. _Puedo distinguir su rastro, tienen que haber pasado por aquí hace poco._

 _—A lo mejor ya están en casa. Es tarde._

¿Cómo mierdas había llegado Alba aquí, y acompañada de Jacob Black? ¡Y yo en plena cacería! ¡De todos los momentos del mundo… de todas las personas del mundo…!

—¡Maldición! —espeté, y en un involuntario acto de impulsividad quebré un árbol desde su base cuando azoté mi brazo en el aire.

Volví a maldecir en mi fuero interno, porque era evidente que el estruendo no pasaría desapercibido. No para un licántropo.

La reacción fue inmediata. El chirrido de las llantas fue cortante cuando el auto frenó en seco.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ —Alba se preocupó, mientras que Jacob abandonaba el auto y cerraba la puerta en el proceso—. _Jake, dime qué pasa._

Pasaba que Jacob estaba temblando. Lo sabía porque sus ansiosos pensamientos estaban inmersos en la concentración para no perder el dominio de sí mismo, ya que habían transcurrido muchos años desde la última vez que una amenaza despertó el irresistible instinto de transformarse en lobo. No había sentido el impulso de hacerlo últimamente, no desde…

 _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estoy fuera de práctica, pero no pasa nada. Debo recobrar de nuevo mi capacidad para convertirme en lobo y en humano a mi antojo. Concéntrate. ¿Qué es lo que me había funcionado las últimas veces? Cierto, contar las marcas de cerveza…_

La mente de Jacob trabajaba a mil por hora. Hace siete años, cuando Alba todavía vivía en Forks, la manada había encontrado un rastro que los llevaba hasta ella. Jacob había estado merodeando su casa por las noches durante tres días porque sospechaba que un vampiro quería atacarla específicamente a ella. Ese era un acuerdo al que habían llegado la misma noche en que el líder los reunió para informar su descubrimiento, pero Jacob, doblemente preocupado por la seguridad Alba, tocó la puerta de su casa al día siguiente para advertirle que tuviese cuidado. ¿Por qué esto me resultaba tan familiar?

Me tomó varios segundos retroceder al pasado y a esos turbios recuerdos humanos. Habían transcurrido muchísimos años desde la última vez que Eithan pensó en el día en que vio por primera vez al imponente jefe de su novia; o al menos, específicamente el momento en el que lo conoció, ya que fue ese mismo día en el que besó por primera vez a Alba, y había sido un evento tan significativo en su vida que la pasión del recuerdo aun no se había desvanecido. Pero, minutos antes de eso, Jacob había irrumpido a la casa para advertirle de algo que no podía recordar. Había sido hace demasiado tiempo.

El pensamiento me redirigió a otro recuerdo, imposiblemente más borroso que el anterior. Eran tres o cuatro sujetos conversando de algo, y yo los espiaba entre las sombras. En ese entonces no sabía quiénes eran, pero ahora confirmaba que se trataba de la manada de Jacob. Jacob había intentado advertirle a Alba sobre Alice, porque había sido ella el vampiro que ellos detectaron deambulando por Forks. Alice había estado allí cerca de esa fecha para asegurarse de que Alba y yo nos encontráramos de una u otra forma, y en parte fue gracias a ella que coincidimos en el prado en el que besé a Bella por primera vez. Por su puesto, Alice no había esperado jamás que su regreso trajera consecuencias sobre los protectores ancestrales de la zona. Después de todo, desde el pacto con Ephraim Black, ninguno de nosotros se había acercado en lo más mínimo a la reserva, por lo que era natural pensar que su descendencia no desarrollaría el gen de la metamorfosis, a pesar de que no tuvimos la oportunidad de comprobarlo. De haber imaginado que esas volubles criaturas estaban sueltas por doquier jamás habría expuesto a Bella a que se hiciera amiga de uno de ellos.

El odio hacia mí mismo regresó. Había estado demasiado cegado con mis ideales hasta para prever un panorama tan obvio de ese tipo.

 _Bella corre un peligro grandísimo y todo esto es culpa de esa maldita chupasangre. Debimos haberla matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, no me importa que sea una Cullen. No puedo creer que nos dejamos persuadir por Sam en ese entonces. No puedo creer que accedí a formar parte de esto. Soy un maldito idiota._

Casi se me cae la mandíbula en el piso.

¿"Bella"?

¿Jacob sabía la verdad sobre Alba?

— _Dos de ellos están cerca. Se acaban de detener_ —Jacob aclaró la incertidumbre de Alba.

 _—¿Dónde están?_

— _Más o menos allá. Pero ya no se mueven._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?_

Los pensamientos de Jacob eran bastante claros incluso a la distancia, llenos de exclamaciones y de palabrotas, de preocupaciones y de planes de escape alternativos. Los pensamientos de Alba eran… bueno, eran nada, porque en la cabeza de la chica que estaba parada allí no existía nada más que un rotundo silencio.

Casi me río de lo predecible de la situación. Por cómo funcionaba este retorcido patrón de eventos, no me sorprendía para nada que tampoco pudiese acceder a la mente de Alba.

Ella se bajó apresuradamente del auto y lo cerró de un seco portazo.

— _Eres tan obstinada_ … —gruñó su compañero.

— _Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie. Sólo Alice me conoce, pero yo sí los conozco a todos ustedes. Vine por Eithan._

Así que Jacob estaba aquí para ayudar a Alba a encontrarme a _mí_. ¿Es que ese perro no tenía nada en el cerebro? No me importaba si me conocía o si se arriesgaba a sí mismo por complacer a Alba, ¿cómo se atrevía a exponerla de esa forma a un vampiro recién nacido? Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo logró Alba convencer a un licántropo para que adentrara a las fauces de sus enemigos naturales? Conocía muy bien a mi tierna y caprichosa prometida, y sabía que cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser una manipuladora de primera, pero, ¿cómo pudo él dejarse convencer por ella? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

—¿Esa es… Bella? —Jasper articuló con los labios. Asentí rígidamente con la cabeza—. Y me figuro que ese es su amigo licántropo —volví a asentir—. Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé —admití, tapándome el rostro con las manos. No se supone que esto tenía que pasar. Se supone que Alice iba a asegurarse de vigilar a Alba para evitar este tipo de eventualidades tan abismales. ¿Cómo se le ha podido escapar…?

Mi mandíbula se contrajo cuando el entendimiento me golpeó. ¡Esa Alice…! Obviamente era imposible que tuviese tiempo de advertirnos sobre esto, porque la presencia de los hombres lobos obstruía su visión. Ella estaba a ciegas. ¿Era eso lo que me estaba ocultando, que ya no podía ver a Alba? ¿Por qué no me dijo que había ido a buscar a Jacob Black? ¿Ella sabía de esto? ¿Acaso éste era una especie de complot para acorralarme?

Gruñí, demasiado furioso con la traición de Alice como para sentirme orgulloso de lo maquiavélicamente calculadora que era mi novia, incluso si su perverso plan implicaba ser escoltada por un hombre lobo. ¡Era tan irracional como siempre! Si en teoría, Alba y Bella eran la misma persona, ¿por qué tenía que tenía que seguir siendo tan imprudente? ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido nada de vampiros?

¿Qué le costaba al universo regalarme una mujer más sensata y precavida? ¡Maldita sea! Lo peor de todo es que yo en parte tenía la culpa de que fuera tan atrevida. ¿No le permití yo encaramarse en esa motocicleta infernal durante nuestra época universitaria, solo porque ella se negaba a perder una apuesta con el imbécil de Jorge Michael? ¿No fui yo quien la llamó gallina por tenerle miedo a las alturas, para encontrármela al día siguiente en aprietos cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escalar hasta la cima de un árbol de donde los bomberos tuvieron que rescatarla? ¿No fui yo quien despertó su espíritu competitivo al burlarme de su debilidad y ella comenzó a hacer _pirouettes_ en _pointé_ sobre nada más y nada menos que una silla de madera, y solo para exponer su superioridad femenina? ¿Cómo había podido permitir semejantes riesgos con ella, que no era más que un imán para los peligros, incluso desde antes? ¿En qué momento dejé de comportarme como un caballero? ¡Era un milagro que no se haya fracturado la cabeza hasta ahora! ¡Mierda, yo sí que fui un adolescente estúpido!

Algún día, si es que llegábamos a superar todo este infierno, juro que la mataré por haber hecho esta tontería.

 _Creo que ya tomaste tu decisión,_ Jasper supuso, con una leve pizca de buen humor.

Lo miré, debatiéndome entre la razón y el corazón. Estaba enojado, sí, estaba sumamente furioso. Pero lo que predominaba era esa indecisión tan tortuosa que hacía flaquear todos los motivos por los cuales me mantenía apartado de ella. Tenía que resistirme. Sabía que la mejor decisión era correr en la dirección contraria, pero me sentía incapaz de llevarlo a cabo sabiendo que Alba estaba tan cerca… tan cerca…

Y yo la necesitaba. Santo cielo, necesitaba verla y cautivarme con sus hermosos ojos, una vez, sólo _una vez,_ y luego me iría a prepararme para mi regreso. Ya me encargaría en otro momento de recompensarla por haberla hecho pasar por toda esta pesadilla, y si tenía que arrastrarme sobre mis propias rodillas durante décadas con tal de concederle algún tipo de venganza, accedería con encanto. Pero por ahora, solo anhelaba permitirme un momento con la mujer que en conocimiento de todos los riesgos había volado hasta aquí para venir por mí, y que me reduzcan a cenizas si eso no revolucionaba al hombre enamorado que llevaba dentro.

—Sí —contesté, y mis pies cobraron vida propia.

Caminé con Jasper con una lentitud precavida, hasta que sus figuras eran distinguibles. La emocionante expectación se convirtió en ira cuando observé como Jacob Black ceñía a Alba posesivamente de la mano, ocultándola detrás de su espalda para resguardarla con su enorme cuerpo. Él estaba tocándola, y eso no podía hacerme sentir más encolerizado. No sólo porque ese era el tipo de gozo que menos podía permitirme, sino porque no me convencía la idea de que Alba estuviese bajo la protección de un hombre lobo, la primera criatura capaz de lastimarla en un arrebato de locura, además de mí.

 _Ahí está_ , Jacob pensaba, resistiendo a los dos pensamientos opuestos circulando: sacar a Alba de aquí, o venir directamente a matarme, aunque solo era su instinto hablando por él. Realmente, no contaba con el atrevimiento de lastimar de ese modo a Bella asesinando a su pareja, sin importar que éste fuera un vampiro. Una vez más, Jacob pensaba en Alba en términos de "Bella".

Humm. Tal como Alice me contó, Jacob Black me demostraba ser enormemente leal a Bella, y asombrosamente estaba mucho más controlado de lo que me imaginaba que estaría una criatura de su especie. Supongo que estar cerca de él no suscitaba un riesgo tan grande para Alba, después de todo, pero no me importaba. No lo quería cerca de ella.

Él ya me había divisado y sus ojos estaban puestos en mí, pero Alba aun no podía verme a esa distancia. Terminé de dar los últimos pasos que me colocarían en su campo de percepción, y la vi sacar la cabeza por uno de los costados de Jacob para poder mirarme.

—¡Eithan!

Sus orbes se ampliaron cuando me identificó, pero no se detuvo en mi rostro, sino que comenzó a barrer mi cuerpo con los ojos, empezando por la punta de mis pies. Escuchaba perfectamente el atractivo y nervioso pálpito de su corazón, y la boca se me hizo agua de solo imaginar el apetecible aroma de su sangre, la calidez de su sabor… Afortunadamente, lastimar a Alba no era una enorme preocupación en este contexto, porque confiaba plenamente en que Jasper y Jacob se encargarían de neutralizarme en caso de que perdiera la calma. Lo que me inquietaba era que ella me contemplase en la peor mis versiones, si es que permitía que el vampiro desalmado saliera la luz. Tal vez eso es lo que necesitaría para convencerse de que yo no estaba listo para estar con ella. Tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Planté mis pies firmemente en el suelo, y entonces inhalé.

Uno de mis principales temores era que la sangre de Alba fuera demasiado irresistible para mi nuevo cuerpo, tal como pasó con Bella. Y tras comprobar que tampoco podía leerle la mente a Alba, las probabilidades que su sangre fuese igual de atractiva que la de Bella superaba los límites. Pero, para mi grata sorpresa, eso no pasó.

El efecto era exactamente igual al que aparecía al ser expuesto a la sangre humana: el fuego en mi garganta regresó y la ponzoña inundó mi boca, y mis músculos se alistaron instintivamente para atacar. La sangre de Alba era sutil y dulce, muy dulce, incluso más que la de Bella. Pero no percibí ningún indicio de esa fiebre desmedida que sentí en un pasado con Bella. No existía nada más allá que el deseo natural de beber de ella. Sí, su sangre olía bien, pero era un poco demasiado dulce para mi gusto, y eso era mucho decir viniendo de un neonato. Era… muy corriente y…

De hecho… creo que podía manejarlo.

Motivado por ese pequeño rayo de esperanza, inhalé de nuevo, agregando esta vez una bocanada de aire profunda. ¡ _Agg_! era doloroso y un poquito desquiciante, y debo admitir que las ganas de saltar sobre su cuello iban en aumento, así que comencé a respirar con la misma frecuencia que un ser humano para practicar un poco. Era difícil, pero no tanto como lo esperaba, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso como un alambre del impulso de saltarle encima.

Supongo que todo hubiese podido ir medianamente bien si las mejillas de Alba no hubiesen adoptando un delicioso color rosa cuando sus ojos alcanzaron mi pecho.

Jasper lo advirtió al mismo tiempo que yo y discretamente sujetó mi mano con fuerza.

 _¡Contrólate!_

Apreté los dientes y los puños, deteniendo abruptamente la respiración, pero el olor ya había dejado una huella de recuerdo y nada más de imaginármelo mi fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a perderse del mapa.

Maldición. No debí confiarme tanto en este primer encuentro. No había cazado lo suficiente, y estar cerca de Alba solo incrementaba mi sed. Esto en cualquier momento podría salírseme de las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, antes de darme cuenta de lo agresivo que pude parecer. No era así como quería iniciar esta conversación.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine a buscarte —repitió, viéndome como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

Alba se veía ridícula con esas dos gigantes y peludas chaquetas de invierno sobre ella y los enormes guantes azules que habrá adquirido recientemente en alguna tienda. Además de eso, su cuello era rodeado por una bufanda gruesa y felpuda que me negaba cualquier vistazo de esa deliciosa porción de piel. Me fue imposible ahuyentar las fantasías que comenzaron abordarme, fantasías en donde me inclinaba ligeramente sobre ella, desgarrando delicadamente la tela de su cuello, y presionando mi boca sobre él para poder saborearlo.

Detecté en el acto que mis pensamientos no estaban siendo impulsados por el ardor de la sed, sino por el deseo que me despertaba el recuerdo de su cuerpo. Pero no duró mucho tiempo. Alguna cosa hizo que su corazón se acelerara y ese sonido tan encantador intensificó el dolor en mi garganta. Ahora sólo me imaginaba a mí mismo hundiendo los dientes en su cuello sin ninguna piedad.

— _Creí_ haberte dicho que me esperaras —le recordé, concentrándome en no pensar demasiado en su pulso.

—¿Por cuánto? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro años? Ya encontrarías una excusa para alargar ese tiempo. No soy tan idiota.

—Y me imagino que venir en busca de tu muerte no lo es —repliqué sarcásticamente.

—Pues yo no me siento nada muerta —refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

¡Esta mujer! ¿Cómo decirle lo exquisito lucían sus labios, rojos e hinchados por el frío? ¿De lo adorables que se veían sus ojos relampagueantes de indignación? ¿De lo admirable que era la apasionante determinación con la que defendía sus convicciones, independientemente de que éstas fuesen un enorme peligro para su vida? Eran éstas junto con otro millón de razones por las cuales yo la estimaba, pero eso no apartaba mi necesidad de recalcar lo irresponsable y estúpida que estaba siendo al venir a tentarme de esta manera.

—Quiero que te vayas —exigí, dejando una amenaza explícita en mi mirada.

—No.

—En este momento corres un gran riesgo conmigo —volví a recordarle.

—No me importa.

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada en el rostro. Todo a mi alrededor se difuminó, y ya no me encontraba en medio de Alaska, sino en mi antiguo Volvo, abandonando Port Angeles después de una cita en _La Bella Italia_. Y no era Alba la que estaba sentada junto a mí, sino Bella, a punto de sufrir un colapso físico por mi manera violenta de conducir.

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?" había preguntado, dispuesto extraer de esa misteriosa cabeza otra de sus fantásticas teorías acerca de mi naturaleza.

"Busqué en internet…", dijo ella, mientras la sentía ruborizarse.

"¿Y eso te convenció?"

"No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías y entonces…"

"¿Qué?"

"Decidí que no importa".

El dolor me superó. Era insoportable resignarse al hecho de que esos momentos jamás regresarían, puesto que habían sido aniquilados a causa de los engaños. Era inadmisible que me haya sentido en el derecho de provocar la muerte de lo único puro y noble que existió en este mundo. No era posible.

Abrí los ojos, y con el semblante desolado de Alba vino el remordimiento al tener que aceptar que esta mujer, tan perfecta y hermosa en toda su unicidad, no era la misma Bella de la que me enamoré la primera vez. Aunque ella supiera el origen de su antigua vida y sus antiguos afectos, y eso la convertía, por ende, en otra extensión de la misma esencia, no podía evitar sentir que estaba traicionado a _Bella_. La primera, la original, la mujer sin cuya existencia yo no podía vivir.

Comprendía lo absurdo que era cargar con esa idea. Después de todo, Alba era Bella, sólo que distinta. Incuestionablemente distinta. Y esta actitud de rechazo hacia ella me generaba disonancia, puesto que yo la amaba. Pero, ¿cómo se podía querer a dos mujeres tan fundamentalmente diferentes? ¿No era eso una traición al recuerdo de Isabella?

Entonces caí en cuenta de otra horrorosa epifanía: Alba jamás podría gustarme con la misma intensidad que me gustó siendo Bella. Lo que experimenté por ella en aquél entonces era un afecto inigualable y poderoso dentro de nuestra especie. Su recuerdo era sencillamente irreemplazable, y si tuviese la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y tenerla de vuelta tal y como era, no me detendría a dudarlo. Era increíblemente espantoso admitir que siete años de mi vida humana con Alba difícilmente superarían los meses que compartí con Bella.

Volví a observar esos ojos que eran una réplica exacta a los de la mujer de mi vida, y toda la adoración que veía en ellos me hizo sentir como el hombre más cobarde y repulsivo. Ella seguía siendo ella. Ella seguía recordándome. Ella me había perdonado por todo, y aquí estaba, dispuesta a enfrentarse contra el mundo con tal de estar a mi lado. Y aquí estaba yo, asquerosamente acomplejado e insatisfecho porque las cosas no eran como yo quería. Como si ella tuviese la culpa de haber cambiado, mientras que yo era incapaz de dejar el pasado bajo tierra.

Me asombraba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo lo sumamente egoísta que podía llegar a ser.

—Tengo miedo de acercarme, de lastimarte —mascullé, y era la primera cosa honesta que le decía en todo el encuentro.

—No lo harás —titubeó, bajando los brazos junto con todas sus defensas, mientras sus ojos dolidos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Ya lo hubieses hecho.

 _¡Oh, amor mío, si tan solo supieras…!_

—No es así de sencillo. Nunca lo fue.

—No pretendo irme.

—No te quiero aquí —volví a mentir, recuperando mi expresión de enojo para persuadirla de terminar de marcharse.

—Si no me quisieras aquí, si no confiaras ni un poquitito en tu propio autocontrol, hubieses pirado y ni te hubieses molestado en encararme —expuso, con sus insistentes ojazos indignados sobre los míos—. Pero aquí estamos.

—Esto podría terminar mal —repetí automáticamente, bajando la voz.

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse. Hubiese dado un paso al frente de no haber sido por la mano de Jasper que aun me sujetaba del brazo.

—¡Ay! —Alba gruñó, terminando de perder la paciencia—. ¡Ya basta de eso! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo tu dramatismo! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a terminarme de nuevo? No. No voy a tolerar esa mierda. Ya bastante me aguanté todo tu dilema mental y no pretendo pasar por eso una segunda vez. Huéleme, saboréame, has todo lo que necesario hasta que te acostumbres, pero no me voy a ir. Te seguiré a cada rincón de este maldito planeta hasta que entiendas de una vez por todas que jamás te voy a dejar, y que tú no estás en ningún derecho de dejarme a mí tampoco. ¡Nunca más!

—Detente un segundo —le supliqué, porque no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar mirarla. No podía soportar no amarla de la forma en que ella se lo merecía.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a apartarme a un lado como si nada? —prosiguió, conteniendo un sollozo—. ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Todo lo que nos prometimos?

—¡De eso mismo se trata, Bella! —exploté, sin poder contener las palabras que cambiarían nuestras vidas para siempre—. ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

El eco de mis palabras resonó vibrantemente en medio de la intemperie.

Ya estaba hecho.

Alba parecía consternada, su corazón latiendo al ritmo en el que asimilaba mi confesión. Su rostro perdió todo el color cuando la comprensión llegó finalmente a ella, y su mano voló hacia el brazo de Jacob para no tambalearse.

—¿Qué? —jadeó, sin aliento, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente—. ¿Tú…? —entonces alzó la mirada, y esos ojos atónitos y esperanzados se detuvieron en los míos como si fuese un desconocido al que contemplaba por primera vez en su vida—. ¿Edward?

Asentí, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

—Hola, Bella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, tapándose la boca—. Yo... no puedo creerlo. Ya me había resignado a que este día nunca llegaría. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cuando…?

—Después de despertar.

—¿Qué? —se interrumpió para poder respirar—. ¿Has sabido de mí… de nosotros… todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —inquirió, con esa voz atascada por las lágrimas.

—Sabía que te alterarías cuando te dijera la verdad y que seguramente vendrías a buscarme, y yo no estaba listo aun. _No lo estoy_ , pero, ¿cuándo me has hecho caso?

Me sentía más allá de la frustración. Esta era una conversación que tuvimos que sostener en privado, sin la molesta presencia de nadie a nuestro alrededor. Se supone que yo debía estar preparado para este reencuentro, plenamente inmune a la necesidad de matarla, llevando el mando de levantar su mentón y acariciar su rostro con la suavidad que ameritaba para luego ofrecerle el beso que los dos nos merecíamos después de toda la tormenta que hemos enfrentado. Pero no así. No con un público curioso y diez metros de distancia entre nosotros.

—Tú... siempre lo supiste —confirmó, con una voz repentinamente grave.

—Sí...

—Y me hiciste creer todo este tiempo que seguías siendo esta nueva persona. Eithan —expuso lentamente.

Asentí vergonzosamente con la cabeza.

Su rostro se quedó en blanco. No hubo ninguna expresión a la vista. No movió ni un sólo dedo. Sus emociones se habían convertido en una cosa completamente ilegible para mis capacidades. Hasta que la sangre empezó a subir, subir, subir.

Y entonces estalló.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Edward Cullen! —Alba gritó como no había gritado nunca en su vida—. ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, y no sabes cuánto te odio por hacerme esto de nuevo! ¡Maldito seas por esto!

 _¿Qué? ¿Dijo "Cullen"? ¿Por qué le dice Edward Cullen?_ Jacob alternó la mirada entre nosotros, sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Alba… —di un paso al frente.

—Ni lo pienses —Jacob amenazó, descargando todo el peso de su odio sobre mí.

Le devolví la mirada con ese odio duplicado. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como ahora.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —Alba se dirigió hacia mí sin mirarme.

—En la escuela, con los demás. No lo sé.

Resopló, cerrando los ojos como si cada una de mis palabras la deshiciera desde lo más profundo. Ella parpadeaba erráticamente, reteniendo discretamente las lágrimas con el movimiento. La conocía lo suficiente como para percibir que se hallaba en medio de una lucha interna por no demostrar debilidad frente a nosotros. No necesitaba ningún lector de mentes para saber eso.

—Jasper, hazme el favor de llamar a Alice y dile que la estaré esperando en _su_ casa. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle, y tú —espetó, apuntándome con la barbilla—. Será mejor que te desaparezcas de mi vista, porque no quiero volver a verte. No mientras te odie de esta forma.

Alba apretaba los puños en sus costados y sus ojos centelleaban de ira, excesivamente absorbida por ésta como para abrir paso a otra emoción. Girando sobre sus talones, regresó hacia el auto con Jacob cuidando sus espaldas, sin voltearse ni una sola vez para dedicarme una mirada.

Jacob puso el motor en marcha, y ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles.

—Bueno —Jasper rompió nuestro silencio, empezando a interesarse con el giro de los acontecimientos—. Esto no me lo esperaba.

El terror me inundó, contemplando el sitio vacío en el que minutos atrás estuvo Alba.

Y de pronto temí haber roto algo en ella imposible de reparar.

* * *

 ***Extracto de la canción "The Trial", de Pink Floyd.**  
 **Nota: el recuerdo de Edward con Bella fue extraído de Crepúsculo/Sol de Medianoche, del capítulo "Teoría".**

* * *

Estoy segura de que ustedes tampoco lo vieron venir. ¿Eh?

 **Sé** que más de una de ustedes estará totalmente en desacuerdo con Edward. Unas lo odiarán. Otras pensarán, "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" y otras dirán: "¡Edward sería incapaz de pensar así sobre Bella!" Me gustaría explicarles por qué el se siente como se siente, pero hacerle una introspección a Edward tan pronto sería como arruinar la historia cuando más se pone picante. Tal vez pueda responder a alguna de sus dudas, depende de si la preguntan que ustedes me planteen no las spoilee demasiado. Así que  si están confundidas (y estoy segura de que algunas lo están) sea cual sea la causa, capítulo, etc, déjenme un **REVIEW** y les responderé cuando mi tiempo me lo permita.

Por otro lado, **¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban una cosa así?** ¿Están enganchadas con el **POV de Edward,** o ya quieren volver a la mente de Bella otra vez?  Sé que les dije que para esta capítulo Bella y Los Cullen se encontrarían,. y originalmente iba a ser así, pero comencé agregar detalles y detalles y detalles y el capítulo se extendió tanto que sería demasiado incluir esa charla. Así que esa reunión queda pendiente para el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a CecyBlack , Tary Masen Cullen , Yoliki , kaja0507 , Cullen-21-gladys , TsukihimePrincess , Ari Black-18 , Dess Cullen, Adriu , Vikkii Cullen, somas, Chiarat , viky, Alba yasmin, Emma Emmav, y ANDY CULLEN por sus **reviews!** También quiero darles las gracias por las **alertas** , **favoritos** y quiero darle la **bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras**!

Hasta la siguiente actualización.


	23. Chapter 22: Bella

**Disclaimer:** **Los nombres de Eithan y Alba son de mi propiedad, pero sus espíritus pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Bella**

 **E.**

Carlisle y Esme fueron los siguientes integrantes en escena en ofrecer su bienvenida Alba y a su acompañante, puesto que fueron los primeros a quienes Jasper le pareció adecuado contactar. En cuanto colgó la llamada, los susodichos se organizaron para abandonar sus oficios con la intención de alcanzar a Alba en el trayecto. Emmett se encontraba con ellos, a causa de que por amabilidad le había ofrecido a Esme el gesto de acompañarla en su jornada laboral en lugar de estar en la escuela. En cuanto a Alice, se encontraba presentando un examen de cálculo que valía cerca del sesenta por ciento de la materia y del cual no había conseguido zafarse mediante los métodos tradicionales, por lo que tendríamos que esperar cerca de veinticinco minutos para que nos iluminara con su presencia. Rosalie vendría con ella.

Ciertamente, el espionaje siempre había sido una de mis habilidades más acentuadas. O al menos, así solía ser cuando era el desgarbado y larguirucho cuerpo de Edward Cullen el que tomaba las riendas del asunto en cuestión. El cuerpo de Eithan Grant no era tal delgado, ni tampoco así de liviano, por lo que el grado de sigilo que me singularizó y que se expresó con espontaneidad sólo podía surgir ahora con una buena dosis de concentración.

Cuando me aseguré de que mi presencia no había sido advertida por nadie -con excepción de Jasper, quien estaba destinado a soportar en silencio una cucharada del desastre emocional que se desataba en mi fuero interno-, me oculté detrás de un árbol y me quedé inmovilizado. Esta distancia me proporcionaba la libertad de atender a toda la conversación sin que sospecharan mi presencia, especialmente Jacob Black, sin duda alguna mi potencial asesino. Desde que Alba se vio en la obligación de confesar el resto de la historia después de la escenita pública que ambos montamos, en la mente de Jacob había florecido el más puro deseo de venganza. Si me arriesgaba a asomarme en esa casa se originaría una masacre. Y Alba jamás me perdonaría si matábamos a su amigo.

Si es que el perdón era una opción para mí.

Jacob y Alba se encontraban de pie frente a la entrada. Al mismo tiempo, Jasper estaba absorto regulando las emociones del licántropo, y parte de su atención se centraba en vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Esa precaución era claramente un asunto recíproco, a juzgar por la expresión calculadora del hombre lobo.

 _Que siga esa asquerosidad mirándome de esa manera…_ amenazó para sus adentros.

—Tranquilízate, Jacob —Alba le recordó, con una entonación en la voz que hacía un desagradable juego con su mirada desganada.

—Vas a matarme, niña. Al carajo estos chupasangre. _Tú_ vas a acabarme —graznó Jacob, sin perder de vista a Jasper un solo segundo.

—Sé que esto parece irreal, pero…

—¿Irreal? ¿Te estás escuchando? Acabas de decirme que tu maldito prometido es… ese maldito chupasangre que te destruyó la vida. ¡Y tú has convivido con él durante todos estos años como si nada!

—Técnicamente no conviví con él, sino con Eithan.

—Es la misma mierda. Debí saberlo. Debí _matarlo_.

—Eithan no tenía la menor idea de nada. Él no recordaba nada… hasta ahora. Así que supongo que ahora sí tendría sentido que lo mates —agregó con una risita, similar a que la hubiese atacado algún pensamiento que le causase gracia.

Sus palabras me desencajaron tanto como su risa siniestra, puesto que sobrellevaba un diálogo sobre mi muerte con la misma serenidad con la que se ejecuta un comentario acerca del efecto climático. El comentario se prestaba para que cualquiera asumiera que le ocasionaba alguna especie de mórbido placer la idea de que me arrancaran por partes.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que así era.

 _Bella es una psicópata_ , Jasper me concedió.

—Carlisle Cullen es la última persona en el mundo que me haría daño —Alba prosiguió—. Pórtate bien, Jacob, ¿de acuerdo?

Extendió la mano con la intención de alcanzar su brazo, pero él la rechazó con una brusca sacudida.

—Ya no soy un maldito adolescente, _Bella,_ así que deja esa mierda —cortó él, arrojándole una mirada enfurecida cuyo contenido se centraba en cuánto la culpabilizaba por someterlo a abandonar a su familia y a arriesgarse a sufrir una muerte probable con el fin de reunirla con el responsable de su muerte. No se hubiese atrevido a aceptar ayudarla de haberlo sabido.

Alba se encogió como si la hubiesen electrocutado, pero asintió con obediencia y guardó silencio, ladeando discretamente la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas de él.

Aquello casi me hace explotar. ¿Con qué derecho él le gritaba de esa forma? ¿Y por qué ella se lo permitía? ¿Qué la impulsaba a respetarlo _tanto_?

Entonces Esme, Carlisle y Emmett aparecieron en el auto de Carlisle. Alba no se inmutó en lo absoluto. A través de la mente de Jasper apreciaba su semblante distante, como si parte de su mente se encontrase vagando en otras ideas más dignas de su interés. Pero en cuanto Esme se aproximó a ella, portando su intachable porte de ternura modesta, el rostro de Alba flaqueó en una mueca de malestar, y pude por fin entender que estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir huyendo de ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Esme —Alba musitó cohibidamente—. Lamento importunarlos, apareciendo así de improvisto.

—En lo absoluto, querida. ¡Oh! necesito que me disculpes, me siento tan avergonzada, pero me temo que no sé cómo llamarte.

Alba sonrió.

No era una sonrisa honesta.

—No es necesario tanto formalismo. Puedes llamarme Bella. Ya nos conocemos, después de todo.

—Por supuesto —Esme asintió, sin molestarse en ocultar su expresión maravillada. Por algún extraño motivo observarlas tan juntas me parecía una experiencia alucinante, ya que ambas compartían prácticamente la misma edad biológica y sin embargo, Alba lucía físicamente más joven frente a Esme.

Carlisle interrumpió mis divagaciones al acercarse. Estaba sumergido en una nube de anticipación que superaba a la fascinación, ante la extraordinaria suerte de encontrarse frente a frente con el espíritu de una mujer fallecida. Su escepticismo no lo convertía en un hombre muy impresionable, pero desde mi reaparición en su vida, su perspectiva filosófica de la vida y el alma estaba sufriendo una transformación radical. El hecho de estar en presencia de alguien cuyo cuerpo físico estaba enterrado era tan extraordinario que debía controlar sus expresiones para no parecer irrespetuoso frente a Alba.

—Buenas tardes, Bella —saludó cortésmente, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Carlisle… —Alba sonrió, al tiempo en que alzaba la cabeza para toparse con Emmett—. Hola, Emmett.

—Hola, ¿Bella? Estás más… pequeña —respondió el muy impertinente, rompiendo en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad es que él no se estaba tomando en serio nada de esto. Tanto la formalidad como la teatralidad con la que estábamos manejado la situación parecían estúpidas bajo su juicio, pero era lo suficientemente cortés como para no inmiscuirse en el asunto.

—No podría decir lo mismo de ti —contestó ella con un bosquejo de humor en su sonrisa. A ella siempre le agradó Emmett.

—Carajo. ¿Me entenderías si te dijese que todavía no puedo creer que estoy conversando contigo?

—Mucho más de lo que piensas. Yo aun no termino de acostumbrarme —se rió, deteniéndose en abrupto al recordar que no se encontraban solos—. Discúlpenme. Este es Jacob Black, un amigo. Vino para hacerme compañía. Supongo que es innecesario que diga más, ¿no? Seguramente Alice los ha puesto al corriente con cada detalle —añadió, arqueando una ceja.

Y así es como la amabilidad terminaba.

—Por supuesto —Carlisle ignoró la pulla, mirando a Jacob—. ¿Por qué no pasan adelante? Son nuestros invitados. Alice llegará en cualquier momento.

 _Entro. No entro. Entro. No entro..._ Jacob meditaba, pensando en sus probabilidades frente Emmett y Jasper juntos.

—Puedes esperar dentro del auto, si así lo prefieres —Alba sugirió.

 _¡Maldición! A la mierda con esto._

—No. Entraré contigo, si no es mucha molestia —Jacob rebatió, obligándose a mirar a Carlisle.

Dejé que mi don se colara dentro del recibidor, capturando a la primera persona que complaciera mis propósitos. Decidí absorber la mente de Emmett, la cual me otorgó la libertad de convertirme en sus ojos y en sus oídos.

Alba se sentó sobre uno de los sofás del recibidor, con las manos enguantadas en su regazo y la espalda erguida con la dignidad del las bailarinas. Se había deshecho de los dos kilos de tela, cargando solamente un suéter de mangas y sus jeans. No observaba a nadie en particular, ya que su mirada yacía sobre algún objeto de la casa, dada la concentración en su rostro. Deseé que Emmett fuese un sujeto más curioso y se virara para captar qué era lo que atrapaba tanto su atención, pero estaba inmerso en escanear la bomba a punto de estallar que era Jacob Black, y ninguno de los otros parecía interesarse en prestar atención a lo que ella estaba observando.

—¿Les apetecería un poco de chocolate caliente? —Esme habló, y automáticamente salté sobre sus pensamientos.

Alba se giró hacia ella, y me pareció observar un destello de malicia en sus ojos que nos sorprendió tanto a Esme como a mí.

 _Nos odia,_ Esme pensó, acongojada.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Esme, pero no me gustaría que ensuciaras tu impecable cocina por nuestra causa.

—En lo absoluto, querida. Más de una vez me ha tocado cocinar, cuando recibimos visitas. ¿No es así, Carlisle?

—En efecto —Carlisle sonrió con amabilidad, una sonrisa cargada de ansiedad—. Ustedes dos estaban congelándose allá afuera. Estoy seguro de que algo caliente les sentará bien.

 _Preferiría meterme una bala en la cabeza yo mismo._

—No, gracias —respondió Jacob secamente, de pie a un lado de Alba. No había aceptado la invitación a tomar asiento. También le repugnaba la idea de hacer contacto con cualquier objeto que hubiese pasado por nosotros. Tengo que admitirlo; al menos tiene la amabilidad de fingir un poco de decencia.

 _Viene alguien,_ pensó, escuchando el chirrido furioso de los frenos de un auto mientras patinaba sobre la nieve hacia nuestra dirección.

Alice y Rosalie se aparecieron exactamente un minuto después, internándose en el recibidor sin contemplación alguna. Los ojos de Rosalie cayeron de inmediato sobre Alba, recorriéndola en una rápida excursión, y frunció tenuemente la boca al juzgar que era menos bonita de lo que Alice le garantizó. En esta ocasión no me sentí acorralado por el impulso de enfadarme por su criterio. No es como si fuese una sorpresa para mí que su pobre mente no contara con los componentes para preocuparse por algo que no fuesen las superficialidades.

Me pregunté cómo se sentiría Alba al encontrarse con Rosalie, por lo que me concentré en estudiarla desde la mente de quienes la seguían con la mirada, y todo indicio de preocupación desapareció.

En estas mismas circunstancias, Bella se habría sentido intimidada frente a ella y habría esquivado sus ojos, con la cabeza gacha y probablemente retorciendo nerviosamente sus manos. En su lugar, Alba le sostuvo la mirada firmemente y sin acobardarse, como si la idea de provocar a Rosalie no significara nada para ella.

No pude contener mi sonrisa, sintiendo algo similar al orgullo instaurándose en mi pecho. Así era Alba, la mujer que no se doblegaba ante nadie, y que nunca permitió ser pisoteada por ninguno. Creo que llegaba a entender por qué nunca me motivé a demostrar un comportamiento tan protector con ella en mi rol de Eithan. ¿Para qué proteger a una mujer que podía protegerse a sí misma?

Rosalie no podía ocultar la evidente sorpresa en su rostro. Ningún humano hasta ahora había tenido el atrevimiento de desafiarla de aquella manera. Por otra parte, Alice sólo tenía ojos y cabeza para Alba. Ni si quiera se molestó en dedicarle al hombre lobo una mirada de reconocimiento cuando se aproximó hacia ella.

—Bella…

—Ahórratelo —Alba atajó, lanzando chispas por su ojos.

—De acuerdo —convino Alice con derrota.

—Me dijiste que… _Eithan_ estaba teniendo un mal rato —el énfasis con el que pronunciaba mi nombre destilaba sarcasmo—; me dijiste que los neófitos necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse, y que si él no me llamaba era porque aun no era lo suficientemente racional para recordarme, y que aquello era normal, que pronto se acostumbraría y que volvería a mí. Me dijiste que los Cullen sabían sobre Edward y que finalmente te habían creído. Se supone que nosotros éramos los únicos en saberlo. Todos menos _él._

—No quise hacerlo —Alice respondió a solo segundos de desvanecerse del pánico, sujetando las manos de Alba entre las suyas con una súplica silenciosa.

—¿Que no querías hacerlo? ¡Me mentiste, Alice! —Alba se libró de su agarre y se puso de pie, descargando todo el peso de su ira sobre Alice—. ¡Lloré día y noche, todos los días, durante seis meses, tú lo sabías y no hiciste absolutamente nada! Y ahora vengo aquí y ¿con qué me encuentro? ¡Que todos saben quién soy yo, cuando tú me dijiste que habías preferido no contarles que soy Bella! Ustedes… —se interrumpió para respirar, sin poder contener del todo su gemido de dolor—. Ustedes siempre supieron _todo._ Y al igual que la primera vez, no les importó para nada lo que pudiera sucederme.

—Oh, querida, nosotros si nos preocupábamos por ti —interfirió Esme, lidiando con un torbellino de remordimientos y de culpa en su interior.

Alba la observó, y asumo que la expresión desesperada de Esme fue suficiente para ablandar su mueca de disgusto.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada, Bella —Carlisle añadió—. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para convencer a Edward de que se había equivocado, incluso ahora. Ninguno de nosotros estuvo de acuerdo con que te mintiera todos estos meses, pero debes entender que tampoco es nuestra responsabilidad inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de Edward. Lo que menos deseábamos era que se sintiera traicionado por nosotros y se marchara. No estábamos dispuestos a perderlo de nuevo.

Alba se mordió el labio, sin despegar su mirada iracunda de la apacible de Carlisle. Conocía muy bien ese rostro. Era el rostro que portaba cuando ponía todo su esfuerzo en no mandar a la mierda a alguien.

Finalmente, respiró, soltando la tensión en las líneas de su rostro.

—Yo… lamento haber sido irrespetuosa —Alba admitió, observando tímidamente a Carlisle y a Esme desde sus pestañas—. No quisiera que se aflijan por mis palabras, y lamento haber dicho lo que acabo de decir. Ustedes no tuvieron nunca nada que ver en esto. Lo que pasó entre Edward y yo… —cerró los ojos, desordenando nerviosamente sus cabellos—. No importa. En todo caso, mi problema es con Alice, no con ustedes.

—Alba, el motivo por el que guardé silencio es que quería protegerte —Alice retomó su discurso, tratando de persuadirla con un dulce tono de voz.

—No esperaba esta traición de tu parte, Alice. No de ti, después de todo lo que pasó —Alba rompió en llanto, negando delicadamente con la cabeza—. De Edward… supongo que de Edward no debería sorprenderme —espetó, sin molestarse en esconder el veneno que la sola idea le producía—. Él siempre fue un excelente actor, y un mentiroso nato. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? No le tembló ni le temblará el pulso para abandonarme de nuevo.

 _¡Jamás lo haré!_ Deseé tener la oportunidad de gritarle con todas mis fuerzas. _Nunca, mientras el mundo siga siendo mundo._ _Acabaré con lo que sea, mataré a quien sea, antes de dejarte de nuevo._

—Bella, Edward iba a matarte. Lo vi hacerlo.

Alba desprendió su mirada del suelo para fruncirle el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuve una visión de él asesinándote, hace varios meses. Vino a mí cuando Edward tomó mi teléfono para llamarte y decirte la verdad. Él tenía tan solo semanas de haber renacido, y era demasiado joven, Bella. Edward iba a matarte porque era demasiado joven para controlar sus impulsos.

Detallé el rostro impasible de mi prometida mediante siete diferentes puntos de vista, y las siete perspectivas me informaban acerca de una ceja inquisitiva curvada hacia arriba, pero nada más.

—Ah. ¿Y cómo era la visión?

Me fue imposible no rodar los ojos. Era ridículo que el que acabaran de decirle que su pareja iba a matarla no hubiese sido suficiente para vulnerar una pizca de su zona de confort. La confesión de Alice apenas consiguió modificar su expresión tan fría, y soy capaz de asegurar que fue la curiosidad y no la indignación lo que la animó a preguntarle a Alice sobre los detalles.

Era imposible contradecir el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en presencia de Isabella Swan, la imprudencia personificada y cuyo instinto de supervivencia era cero.

Y eso me enfurecía.

—Bueno… —Alice vaciló, mirándola extrañada porque se encontraba tan perpleja como yo por la indiferencia con la que presuntamente Alba digería la noticia—. Él viajó a Nueva York, aparentemente. Tú estabas en el apartamento, saliendo de la ducha. Y él…

—Se hizo la cena conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Por la forma en que lo planteas, no suena tan mal.

—Es que _no suena_ tan mal —Alba bufó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Maldita sea, Alice, ¿tanto escándalo por esto? Díganme, ¿desde cuándo el que Edward quiera matarme ha sido una noticia nueva? ¿Creen que no sé en qué demonios me estaba involucrando cuando estuve dispuesta a abandonar toda mi vida por él, hace más de dos décadas? ¿Acaso creen que yo no percibía la sed en su mirada cada segundo que estaba a mi lado? ¿No se les ocurrió pensar que esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales yo quería que me _transformara_? ¡Les aseguro que no me agradaba la idea de que mi novio deseara matarme!

—Bella, estás siendo irracional. ¿De qué sirven todos tus planes si estás muerta? Es evidente que no conoces lo absolutamente peligrosos que los neófitos pueden llegar a ser —Alice comenzaba a salirse de quicio.

Alba le echó una mirada a todos los presentes, desde Rosalie hasta Emmett, deteniéndose en Jasper, quien se hallaba a la expectación mientras ésta lo analizaba. Él no percibía ninguna emoción de rabia o de tristeza emanando de ella en su contra. Incluso, se atrevía a asegurar que no estaba experimentando ninguna emoción particular mientras lo contemplaba. Simplemente… parecía sentir curiosidad por él.

¡Esto era tan frustrante! ¿Por qué miraba a Jasper de esa forma? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Era sumamente desesperante encontrarme aquí, sin poder acceder a ni uno solo de sus pensamientos para eventualmente poder reconfortarla de alguna manera. Era agobiante observar su apariencia tan cínica y cargada de desprecio sin poder llevar a cabo una acción inmediata para remediarlo.

 _¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?_

—Carlisle —Alba lo miró—. Si yo te pidiera que me transformaras, hoy, ahora mismo. ¿Lo harías?

 _¡No!_ Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se quedaba helado. Sabía muy bien de dónde provenía esta sensación tan aguda en la que tierra acababa de perder su órbita. Estaba más que familiarizado con ella.

 _¡No!_ Me preparé para saltar.

 _¡No!_ Volví a pensar, cegado por el sabor amargo del miedo y la locura más atroz que me remontaban a una época gobernada por estas emociones, a un mundo donde el destino se aseguraría de que Bella fuera arrebatada de mis brazos para siempre. Y antes de que me atreviese a arruinarlo todo, me detuve, desconcertado y desconociéndome a mí mismo y a toda la historia que me había cambiado.

Porque ya yo no era el mismo hombre que fui en otro tiempo. Esa criatura de antaño había desaparecido, y este instinto masoquista de desolación no era más que un reflejo, un hábito, una sombra del pasado que condenó y acabó con la historia de un iluso que se hizo llamar Edward Cullen. No podía seguir permitiendo que todas mis intenciones estuviesen sometidas a la merced de sus caprichos. No podía cederle el poder de controlar mis ideales y mis propias pretensiones, despojando a Eithan de toda voluntad y de toda identidad, como si su existencia ya había aportado lo que tenía que aportar y ahora era condenada a desaparecer en el olvido.

 _Isabella. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada… No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en tus ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones… Sería insoportable. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás._

Isabella yace ahora inmóvil, pálida y helada para siempre. Sus ojos se encuentran apagados y su cuerpo se descompone dentro de un ataúd en el cementerio de Forks. Ella ha tenido que encarar ese destino para poder convertirse en algo más, algo distinto, algo único y tangible, algo que perdura por encima de mis caprichos y de mi egoísmo y de mi más puro egocentrismo. Ella ha vuelto para estar conmigo.

Y yo le he fallado de nuevo.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños. Me negaba a continuar con el papel de ese iluso. Me negaba a acabar con la vida que con tanto esfuerzo Eithan Grant había construido. Me negaba a perder lo único que me quedaba de Bella. ¿Cómo pude tardar tanto tiempo en entenderlo?

—¡De ninguna manera! —Jacob se pronunció, sujetándola del brazo —. Ya tuve suficiente de este circo. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Es jodidamente suficiente! ¡Nos vamos!

—Cuidado.

Emmett descruzó los brazos, dando un paso al frente. Si Jacob Black llegaba a importunar a Alba en lo más mínimo, la participación de Emmett no sería necesaria: yo mismo le arrancaré la mandíbula.

—Está bien, Jake. Tranquilízate, ¿sí? —Alba acarició su antebrazo, lanzándole una especie de aviso con la mirada—. Sólo quiero conocer la respuesta de Carlisle, y entonces nos iremos. ¿Y bien, Carlisle?

Carlisle parpadeó, demasiado sorprendido como para ocultar su incomodidad.

—Conmigo no correrías ningún riesgo. Personalmente, no siento nada que me impida hacerlo. Sin embargo, Edward…

—Por supuesto —Alba lo interrumpió, soltando un bufido—. Aquí siempre se tiene que hacer lo que Edward quiere. Honestamente, Carlisle, en nuestra relación, mi opinión nunca fue tomada en cuenta. Nunca se me concedió el derecho de vos ni de voto. De haberlo tenido, les aseguro que toda esta tragedia pudo ser evitada. Y ahora me he quedado sin nada.

Algo en mi interior se desmoronó. De eso se trató siempre, ¿no? De los sueños. Siempre los sueños. Edward Masen, Edward Cullen, Eithan Grant. La realidad es que los sueños y aspiraciones que los conformaron nunca debieron tener el derecho de existir; no si éstos fueron los responsables de arrebatarle a ella cada uno de sus sueños.

Sus sueños. Ella tenía _tanta_ razón. ¿Cuándo me tomé la molestia de dedicarme a considerar sus sueños? ¿Cuándo respeté sus peticiones, por más mínimas o insignificantes que fuesen? ¿Cuándo me importó lo que ella quería?

 _"Ya sabes lo que quiero"._

 _"Sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre"._

 _"¡Bájame! ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera!"_

 _"Esto es tan totalmente innecesario…"._

 _"No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane. Yo también quiero ser Superman"._

 _"¿Quieres un estéreo que funcione bien? Pues conduce tu propio coche"._

 _"Quiero que me beses otra vez"._

 _"No me dejes"_

 _"¿Te quedarás?"_

 _"Quédate"._

 _"No. No lo hagas"._

 _"¡Espera!"._

 _"¿Juras que no me vas a dejar?"_

" _Lo juro"._

Abrí los ojos.

Alba seguía hablando.

—En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Edward me demostró lo que yo represento para él cuando decidió mentirme de nuevo. Será mejor que me retire ahora. Lamento haber sido tan inoportuna al venir aquí. Les estoy muy agradecida por haberme recibido, Carlisle, Esme.

—No tienes por qué marcharte, Bella —Carlisle replicó.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? Todo esto es una locura. No puedo dejar que se vaya así. Edward se va a volver loco._ Carlisle pensaba con alarma, arrojándole a Alice una mirada de auxilio.

—No tiene sentido que me quede —Alba murmuró, con la vista clavada en el suelo—. Lo que Edward y yo… lo que nosotros… —gimió, volviendo a ocultar sus ojos de mí con sus manos—. Esto se acabó

Me quedé frío.

Ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

—¡Bella! —Alice se precipitó hacia ella, ocasionando que en un acto reflejo, Jacob se interpusiera en su camino.

Jasper estuvo a su lado en menos de un parpadeo, dispuesto a asesinarlo por amenazar a Alice, pero antes de que Emmett se sumara a la rencilla y el derramamiento de sangre comenzara, Alice inclinó la cabeza hasta donde su cuello se lo permitió, atravesándolo con la más colérica de sus miradas.

—Te arrancaré todas tus uñas.

—Adelante —sonrió él.

—Ay, por el amor de… Jacob—Alba se afincó de sus hombros, luchando en vano por apartarlo hacia atrás—. Ya nos estamos yendo. Alice no me hará nada.

—Bella, ¿perdiste la cabeza? No puedes dejar a Edward. Él te ama —Alice discrepó con incredulidad.

—¡Me mintió! ¡Ese bastardo me abandonó, me engañó, arruinó mi vida, y me ha mentido de nuevo! —chilló, tan furiosa que Jacob tuvo que sostenerla del brazo para que no se lanzara sobre Alice—. ¡El muy infeliz no me respetó! ¡He vivido por él y para él todo este tiempo, él sabe quién soy yo, y aun así no me respetó porque se atrevió a tratarme como una estúpida al mentirme de nuevo! He estado sola… tan sumamente sola. Deseando todos los días que él despertara, que me recordara, que recuperáramos algo de lo que alguna vez fuimos, ¡y él prefirió apartarme antes que estar conmigo! Tenías que haber visto su rostro, Alice. Su nostálgico rostro de mierda. Era exactamente el mismo rostro que tenía en el hospital, cuando me salvó de James, cuando le rogué que nunca me dejara. Él se estaba despidiendo —lloró, enjugando sus lágrimas—. Él me mintió. Y no me quedaré aquí para que termine de pisotear la poca estima que me queda. No me echaré a morir como lo hice en un pasado. No terminaré con mi vida por él.

 _Ella me odia,_ caí en cuenta, y la sola idea era tan desgarradora que podría partirme en dos.

 _Ella en serio me odia._

—Escucha, Bella —Carlisle le suplicó—, estoy consciente de que ninguno de nosotros jamás llegará a comprender todo por lo que Edward y tú experimentaron. Esa es una idea inconcebible…

—Exactamente —lo interrumpió—. Puede que Edward les haya contado todo, pero no tienen la menor idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros ni de las condiciones que tenemos en nuestra relación. O mejor dicho, las condiciones entre Eithan y yo. Con él yo era capaz de perdonar todo, _todo_ , inclusive una estúpida infidelidad de humanos. Pero no una mentira.

—Pero Edward ya no es Eithan —Alice discrepó con enfado, levantando el tono de su voz—. Edward es Edward. Y sí, te mintió, algo muy propio de Edward, si me permites decirlo. Y sí, yo también te mentí, pero no quería que ustedes dos hablaran y que convencieras a Edward de ir hacia ti para que te matara.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cuidadosa y tan meticulosa? Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras la primera que estaba convencida de que no corría ningún peligro estando con Edward —Alba apuntó de forma sardónica.

—Desde que ustedes dos se mataron, par de idiotas, y yo tuve que resolver sus asuntos pendientes. ¿De verdad pensaste que dejaría que te expusieras al más mínimo riesgo, ahora que por un milagro del cielo estamos teniendo esta conversación? Te juro que me arrepiento cada día por no haberte transformado yo misma cuando pude. Hubiese preferido mil veces cargar con el resentimiento eterno de Edward y hacernos un favor a todos que verte metida en un ataúd.

—¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Lo que me dices no tiene sentido! Si tanto piensas así, ¿entonces por qué no me transformaste apenas Edward se volvió vampiro de nuevo? ¡Todas tus mentiras son una pérdida de tiempo!

Alice frunció los labios, vacilando en sí decirle o no lo que pensaba. Terminó optando por la sinceridad.

—Porque sé que ya no lo deseas.

Alba relajó los hombros, ampliando los ojos ante la sorpresa porque Alice había descubierto sus intenciones.

Porque, aparentemente, Alice la conocía mejor que yo.

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Perooooo, espero que el capítulo haya gustado :)**

Como siempre, me pregunto: **¿qué piensan ahora con la postura de Alba?** La situación se acompleja, como verán, ya que Bella no es tan... sumisa como antes. Sólo le puedo decir a Edward: "Suerte con ella, amigo".

En fin. **¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Fue lo que esperaban?** Déjenme un hermoso **REVIEW** diciéndome qué piensan. Su opinión ayuda mucho para tomar decisiones en la historia. Es probable que el próximo capítulo saltemos a un **POV de Bella.** Todavía no lo he decidido. Pero ahí vamos.

Nota de autora corta porque estoy corta de tiempo. Quiero darle las gracias a _somas , linda bella , Emma Emmav, Cecy Yoyis , val2901 , ANDY CULLEN, kaja0507 IvrianC (_ HOLA AMIGUITO MASCULINO, ESPERO SEGUIR SABIENDO DE TI! *lo abraza* _), anybella , Sofitkm, Cullen-21-gladys , Chiarat, PititaMasenSwan, Yoliki, Hanna D. L , darky1995, Ale74, Adriu, Iamyuurikatzuki, Ari Black-18 , Dess Cullen, Pili , TsukihimePrincess, bbluelilas,_ y todos los _guest_!

Hasta la siguiente actualización.


	24. Chapter 23: This Universe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

 **This Universe**

 **B.**

Tenía cerca de diez minutos desplazándome en círculos a lo largo y ancho de la sala. Con un ritmo un tanto histérico, debo agregar. La frustración se trasladó a mis ojos, cuya atención fue capturada por la seductora botella de vino esperando ansiosamente sobre la encimera de la cocina.

 _Hola, Señor Vino._

Afortunadamente, siempre puedo contar con el apoyo incondicional del Señor Vino, fiel acompañante para cada una de mis melancolías incalculables.

Fui despachada nuevamente por el buzón de voz.

 _"Hola. Habla Jacob Black, ya sabes qué hacer"_

—Que… orgulloso —espeté con amargura, exhausta de que mis intentos por contactarlo fueran interceptados por la contestadora. Como _siempre._

Vacié mi copa de un solo trago, demasiado furiosa como para tomarme la molestia de degustar el sabor de un buen vino como Dios manda. Pero todo rastro de irritación fue inmediatamente sustituido por la culpa, ya que en realidad yo no me sentía en el derecho de excusar o justificar pensamientos de esta clase. No es que Jacob fuese orgulloso, solo estaba harto. Harto de mí.

La crudeza en sus últimas palabras seguía pareciendo igual de fresca y demoledora. El cúmulo de todos estos meses no había bastado para menguar una pizca de la desesperación que me producía el recuerdo de sus ojos crueles, absolutamente enfurecidos, puestos sobre los míos. Pero más que su furia, fue su resignación la que más era digna de recordar.

—Hasta aquí llegué, Alba. Me harté de este jueguito enfermizo —Jacob había dicho aquella vez, con tal serenidad en la voz a pesar de las circunstancias que el alma se me fue a los pies. Lucía agotado, indescriptiblemente agotado. Como si parte de su espíritu hubiese sido arrebatado de él.

—Jacob…

—Por favor no te molestes —se apresuró a interrumpirme, recargando su rostro sobre la palma abierta de su mano.

—De verdad lo sien…

—¡Cállate, por el amor de Dios! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¿Ya no tuviste bastante? ¿No es esto lo que querías? Te escolté hasta tu maldita familia de sanguijuelas, y sus puertas ahora se encuentran abiertas para ti. Todos tus sueños se han hecho realidad ahora que la sabandija de Edward Cullen está de vuelta para llevarte a su nido de amor. Ya tienes tu final feliz, ahora déjame en paz. No quiero tener nada que ver en esto. Ha sido _jodidamente demasiado_ —vociferó con una ira inmensa, apartando su dura mirada de desprecio de mi rostro. No podía evitarlo: me desesperaba saber que en estos momentos a él le aborreciera desde lo más profundo la sola idea de verme. Representaba un esfuerzo prácticamente sobrenatural mantener mis lágrimas al borde mientras no despegaba la mirada de esas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que siempre me habían parecido tan encantadoras, puesto que no eran más que el resultado de una larga vida de su inigualable sonrisa.

—¿Te vas? —musité casi inteligiblemente, en conocimiento de que él entendería el significado de mis palabras.

Él se viró, y no sé si fue mi expresión de venado o el más mínimo sentimiento de afecto, lo que lo convenció de regalarme una sonrisa de aprecio.

—Mi función aquí ya termino, Bella.

Casi pude escuchar el sonido de mi corazón haciéndose añicos dentro de mi pecho.

—Nunca me llamaste Bella hasta ayer —fue la única tontería que la conmoción me permitió verbalizar, porque sabía a la perfección que llamarme de esa manera sólo podría significar una cosa—. Por favor, no te vayas. Lo lamento, lo lamento por todo. Lamento haberte manipulado, y lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. No te vayas de mi vida, Jacob. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas. No me dejes.

Me sentía como en aquél entonces, cuando tuvimos una conversación tan similar a esta, y donde no éramos más que dos niños inexpertos y absolutamente aterrados. Éramos él y yo, juntos contra el mundo, dispuestos a enfrentarnos a cualquiera con el fin de protegernos el uno al otro. A pesar de su inmersión al mundo de los hombres lobo, y de todo el peso del dolor que yo arrastraba con cada uno de mis pasos, todo parecía ahora mucho más sencillo de que lo que pensábamos. Demasiado sencillo, incluso para los estatutos de las normas que regían sobre el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

—No quiero quedarme —me explicó con dulzura, con una carga de honestidad tan brutal que me hizo empalidecer.

—No hagas esto.

—Tengo una vida, Bella, y no podría ser más feliz con ella. No quiero arriesgarme a dejar a una esposa viuda y a dos hijos huérfanos de padre sólo por querer salvarte el trasero —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello corto—. Me importas, y lo sabes, pero esta es una lucha que ya no me corresponde.

—Si es porque estoy involucrada con los Cullen, te prometo que eso se acabó, Jacob. Tú estabas ahí. Viste como me despedí de todos y cómo Edward me engañó. No volveré a caer en sus juegos, Jacob.

 _Eres todo lo que me queda,_ deseé decirle, pero el llanto que atascaba mi garganta me tenía demasiado ocupada tragando como para seguir implorando su perdón. Solo me quedaba valerme de las reservas de mi fuerza física, sujetándolo por los codos para impedir que apartara su mirada de la mía.

Sonrió con tristeza, flexionando su brazo para acariciar con un tacto gentil mi rostro con la rasposa textura de sus nudillos.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Dejé salir un sollozo, apoyando cansinamente mi frente contra su pecho.

—Entonces… adiós, supongo —musité, cuando terminé de descargar aquél llanto inconsolable que humedeció su ropa.

Soltó un bufido.

—Después de todo la mierda que acabo de presenciar, te diría que parece más un "hasta luego".

Sonreí en respuesta, extendiendo una de mis manos para acariciar su gruesa barba incipiente, de la cual comenzaban a surgir unos cuentos vellos canosos. Jacob siempre fue un hombre incuestionablemente guapo, un niño incuestionablemente leal. El universo se apiadó de mí al ofrecerme una amistad que era totalmente inmerecida. Por ese motivo, estaba de acuerdo que en un acto de justicia divina también me lo quitara.

Me puse de puntillas, sujetando el cuello de su camiseta para halarlo hacia mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sus manos rodearon mis muñecas, mirándome como si se enfrentara a un paciente psiquiátrico.

—¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo? Quiero darte un beso.

—Jesucristo. Estás loca.

—Me lo estás arruinando —gruñí, iniciando un combate de miradas. Estaba bastante segura de en este momento no sería capaz de soportar su rechazo. Ésta era la única solución que se me ocurría para lidiar con el dolor de la despedida, para dar por concreta nuestra historia con un gesto de mutua conexión. Si él se negaba, estaba segura de que eso me mataría.

Jacob parecía consternado mientras lo consideraba, y su parálisis era la de un hombre que se hallaba en medio del dilema más grande de su vida. La conclusión de aquel conflicto interno se tradujo en sus fuertes brazos apretándome contra él, alzándome a su altura para que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Mi relación con Edward fue intensa, caótica, y desgarradora desde el primer momento. Con Jacob, todo fue tan sencillo como respirar. Mi vida a su lado hubiese sido un suave respiro, una dulce certeza, un amparo cuya duración sería dictaminada nada más que por la naturaleza humana. Charlie hubiese estado encantado, y Renée probablemente se hubiese enamorado de él. No hubiese tenido que renunciar a mi vida, tampoco a mis estudios, y muchísimo menos a mi valiosa humanidad. Nos hubiésemos casado, tal vez. Hubiéramos tenido hijos, tal vez. Nos hubiésemos divorciado, tal vez. Nunca lo sabría.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas en un universo infinito. Si la teoría de los multiversos era cierta, podría existir entonces un universo en donde las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. En otra vida, Jacob y yo hubiésemos vivido juntos, o Edward jamás me hubiese abandonado. En otra vida, podría haber sido convertida en vampira para compartir mi eternidad con él hasta que la Tierra se extinguiera para siempre.

En otra vida…

—Siempre estuve un poco enamorada de ti. Cuando era Alba, quiero decir —admití cuando nos separamos, esperando que no se percatara de que mis mejillas comenzaban a encenderse de una manera crecientemente vergonzosa. Algo en mi interior, tan ardiente como una llama, anhelaba que me dejase llevar por el impulso de atrapar su rostro para besarlo de nuevo. No quería que se marchara.

Él pareció leer el deseo en mi rostro, y su mano se aferró del cabello de mi nuca cuando se inclinó para besarme de manera furiosa, correspondiendo al mismo.

—Lo sé —sonrió al separarse, acariciando el contorno de mi nariz.

—Y tú… ¿sigues enamorado de mí? —me aventuré a preguntar como una prueba más de mi cobardía, porque no podía soportar la idea de que el objeto de su amor haya sido el responsable de arruinar una parte importante de su felicidad.

—No, Bella —contestó con seguridad, apartándose de mí por última vez—. No desde hace más de veinte años.

 _"Hola. Habla Jacob Black, ya sabes qué hacer"._

Arrojé el teléfono al sofá. No sé por qué perdía mi tiempo esperando a que Jacob cambiara de parecer y se animara a levantar el teléfono después de todos estos meses, cuando era evidente que su decisión de sacarme de su vida era inapelable.

Nuestra historia había llegado a su fin.

Arrastré mi copa y mi botella de vino conmigo hacia la soledad de mi habitación.

Menuda forma de celebrar mis veintiséis años.

* * *

 **Sí, bueno. No me creo para nada que ninguno/a de ustedes veía venir esto.**

Sí, es cortísimo, y sí, fue intencional. No hay nada más que decir para esto.

Sé que parece extraño que actualice un lunes, así demasiado fantasma, cuando jamás lo he hecho. Pero no vi necesario hacerles esperar cinco días por un capítulo tan corto. Espero que me digan mediante un **REVIEW** que les pareció :)

En fin, el siguiente capítulo se está cocinando y es un **POV de Bella.** Y **Edward** aparecerá.

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a _darky1995 , Hellen collen , Mimi , Gema Bascun, Sofitkm , Valro, EugeniaOst32, IvrianC, Betsyrubble, val2901 , choiamberc, kaja0507 , Sylvia N.Y , Chiarat , La la land, somas, Cullen-21-gladys, Hanna D. L, Pili, Yoliki , Almaewalani , lucila cullen grey, bluesweet, CecyBlack, Ale74 , TsukihimePrincess ._ Responderé a ellos lo más pronto que pueda.

 **¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!**


	25. Chapter 24: The greatest thing

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

 **The greatest thing**

 **B.**

—Espera, Julian —rogué nuevamente, luchando porque mi voz se percibiera por encima de todo el esfuerzo físico que la aplastaba dentro de mi garganta.

Se volvió sin dejar de mostrar desaprobación con un fruncimiento de cejas.

—¿Otro descanso? Sólo han pasado treinta minutos.

— _Te dije_ que estaba fuera de práctica.

—Me decepcionas, Alba.

Deseaba soltar un buen taco, pero la necesidad de afincar mi peso sobre mis rodillas para recobrar el aliento superaba cualquier pulsión de violencia. La resistencia física jamás había sido mi fuerte. Pero Julian estaba más que acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, dada su perfecta musculatura, esculpida a partir de horas y horas en el gimnasio en el que lo conocí hace cuatro meses cuando quise ingresar al mundo del _fitness_ , en el cual fracasé estrepitosamente.

—¿No podemos seguir con las clases de yoga?

—Eres más flexible que un gato de mierda, así que esas no cuentan. Así es como te quiero ver, sudando, pasando trabajo como los machos.

—Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablarme de ser _macho._

—Cierra la boca, intolerante del año 2000 —jugó él, gesticulando como si desplegara su simbólica bandera multicolor con orgullo. La discriminación hacia el homosexual era un concepto que había ido erradicándose con el paso de las décadas, y la libre expresión de las inclinaciones sexuales ya no era el blanco de la polémica desatada cuando Isabella Swan era una adolescente. Sin embargo, los jóvenes primer mundistas solían utilizar el término para bromear entre ellos, como si la homofobia fuese algo absolutamente ridículo e inimaginable que solo aparecía en los libros de historia. Eso de vivir en su propia burbuja de confort, ausente del mundo real, algún día le costaría caro.

Me puse de nuevo en pie, estirándome para relajar mi cuerpo acalambrado. Este tipo de conversaciones me hacía recordar que era usual para mí sentirme asaltada por un aire de supremacía cuando charlaba con mis cercanos. En cierto modo, era una mujer veintiañera con la experiencia y conocimientos acumulados entre 1987 y 2006. Las comparaciones entre ésta y mi antigua vida eran parte de mi día a día y generaban más disonancia de la se espera en una simple mujer que ha vivido la vida. Pero, a pesar de esto, la diferencia entre una mujer nacida en 1987 y yo era que, para aquella mujer hipotética, la evolución de la sociedad se instaló en ella de forma paulatina, mientras que para mí, el choque fue repentino y sin anticipaciones.

Recordaba haber clausurado muchas de mis redes sociales una vez que recuperé mis recuerdos de Bella, considerándolas un escape superficial y vacío. Ya no me sentía interesada por los shows televisivos modernos. Para mí, el mundo se había convertido en un nido de vanidades y carencias. Los padres cada vez más liberales, los adolescentes cada vez más desinhibidos, la música cada vez más espantosa, el sentido de la moda cada vez más descabellado, las protestas cada vez más sinsentido y repletas de inconsistencias. Con la tecnología avanzando a cada paso, los ciudadanos de clase media y alta solo se preocupaban por lucir bien y por tener sexo. Yo ya no contemplaba el mundo solo con los ojos habituados de Alba, sino también con la mente sensata y madura de Bella, la cual desaprobaba las nuevas tendencias. Su influencia me convirtió en una persona más interesada y más crítica. La televisión acumuló polvo en mi habitación y mis deberes académicos priorizaban por encima de cualquier diversión universitaria. La introversión se convirtió en un pequeño problema con el que tuve que hacer frente en mi iniciación a la vida universitaria; cuando anteriormente entablar amistades con mis pares resultaba pan comido, ahora la sola idea de estrecharle la mano a un desconocido me inundaba de cobardía. Alba Reeves, chica social y relativamente popular, a solo pasos de convertirse en un ratón de biblioteca. Incluso llegué a descuidar mi atuendo y mi aspecto.

—¿Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con mi novia? —Eithan me tomó el pelo una de las tantas noches en la que hicimos una videollamada, cuando aún no había realizado el cambio de mi universidad hacia la suya para estar con él. Me había presentado ante él sin maquillaje, utilizando unos simples pantalones de mezclilla, sneakers y un inimaginablemente espantoso suéter de lana amarillo, un obsequio de mi madre en mi doceavo cumpleaños que por motivos biológicos o genéticos más allá de mi intervención todavía era de mi talla en ese entonces. No me había tomando la molestia de arreglar mis uñas, tampoco: simplemente no se me ocurrió hacerlo.

Esa noche comprendí que debía aprender a calibrar las preferencias de Alba y las de Bella, obligándolas a alcanzar un consenso. Tardé un par de meses, pero conseguí finalmente complacer ambos bandos y tomar las riendas de mi vida con normalidad, capturando lo mejor que ambos mundos me proporcionaban.

—Han abierto un nuevo bar en Brooklyn. Está tomando fama por sus fresas picantes servidas en vodka. Ridículo, ¿no? Quisiera echar un vistazo —Julian mencionó cuando comenzamos a trotar de regreso a mi apartamento.

—No lo sé, Julian…

Él desaceleró el trote y atrapó mi muñeca para instarme a detenerme, sin dejar de contemplarme con sus ojos marrones y tristes, enmarcados por una pequeña arruga entre ellos.

—Sé que aun no has superado lo de Eithan. Lo sé muy bien. Pero la vida sigue, y es injusto que desperdicies lo maravillosa que puede ser. Vive la vida, diviértete, goza. Estoy segura de que eso es lo que él hubiese querido.

Contraje los labios en un apretón. Julian era otro individuo que se sumaba a la colección de personas que conocían a Eithan como mi difunta pareja. Era imposible que fuese de otro modo.

—De acuerdo —accedí a regañadientes. "Vive la vida", "no te apegues a nada", "solo diviértete". Que insensibles eran las personas. ¿Dónde quedó la empatía?

—Excelente. Ponte hermosa —dio un suave pellizco a mi mejilla, jalándome con fuerza para seguir con nuestro maratón.

La escogencia de vestuario tardó mucho más tiempo de lo que demoré en prepararme la cena, _comerme_ la cena, y tomar un baño de tina. Había tantos vestidos decorando mi guardarropa que no sabía dónde comenzaba un extremo y dónde finalizaba el otro. Alice estaría orgullosa.

En realidad, todo esto era culpa de Edward. Regresaba del trabajo, solo tres días después de haber retornado de mi inútil y fugaz viaje a Alaska, cuando se recibí un mensaje de texto de la banca electrónica notificándome sobre la transferencia de una cantidad de dinero con más dígitos de los que hubiese podido regodearme con varias décadas de trabajo, cortesía de _"_ Edward Milton".

Naturalmente, mi primera reacción fue enfurecerme. Los Cullen eran criminales por definición, fanáticos del mercado bursátil, y además disponían de Alice. No podía ni comenzar a imaginar cuánto dinero ellos obtenían a partir de sus negocios sucios. ¿De verdad él creía que con ese trivial regalito se enmendaría una pizca de la innegable fractura entre nosotros?

Ese pensamiento había generado una segunda reacción, la cual fue la tentación de llamarlo de regreso para desatar una maravillosa partitura de insultos en su contra. No obstante, no estaba dispuesta a flaquear en mi determinación: Edward había perdido todo derecho de contactarme cuando decidió que lo que yo deseara no importaba en lo absoluto. Me negué a concederle una respuesta. A partir de allí, y durante las siguientes dos semanas, mi celular rebosó en llamadas de su parte al punto en el que me vi en la obligación de bloquear su contacto, inhabilitar a los usuarios desconocidos, y cortar la línea telefónica de mi apartamento para que dejara de molestarme.

La cuestión del asunto era que, con tanto tiempo libre y dinero en el bolsillo, ir de comprar no me pareció una mala idea en ese entonces. Los esfuerzos para contenerme eran dolorosos porque si bien parte de mi personalidad como Bella se asociaba a la modestia y a la sencillez, el carácter más consumista y materialista de mi forma moderna de empujaba a actuar como cualquier mujer neoyorkina con una tarjeta de crédito de saldo ilimitado. Terminé cediendo, y la culpa no persistió durante demasiado tiempo porque aquél gasto innecesario no significaba nada, no cuando cada centavo invertido era inmediatamente reintegrado a mi cuenta en el menor de los descuidos.

La situación era hilarante; desde el momento en que Edward fue convertido de nuevo y durante los primeros seis meses de nuestro distanciamiento, había tenido que valerme por mí misma para sacar adelante el apartamento. Por supuesto, Alice estaba muy consciente de que jamás hubiese aceptado un solo centavo que proviniera de ella, y era incuestionable que ni en un millón de años Eithan hubiese podido costear lo que ahora adornaba mi cuenta bancaria. La sola idea de vivir en Manhattan era un sacrificio que habíamos pagado con sudor y con sangre a partir de préstamos, ahorros, créditos y mucho trabajo.

Pero ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, ya no existían razones que impidieran a Edward hacer de las suyas a la antigua. Él se había encargado de que yo no padeciera de ninguna complicación económica. Hipoteca saldada, el seguro médico y del auto estaban al día, tarjetas de créditos abonadas. Sin que yo tuviese que mover un solo dedo.

Era un presumido imbécil.

…

Corner's Light no era la gran cosa. Un local como los otros, aunque debía admitir que los tragos parecían ser excelentes. Pero la idea fue instantáneamente desechada cuando Julian regresó sosteniendo algo parecido a una malteada con crema y estrellas decorativas.

— _¿Qué es eso?_ —pregunté, analizando el color rosa de su bebida desconfianza.

—Es algo así como una malteada a base de helado y vodka y dulce de leche, y me parece que algo de limón. Tienen todo un menú de tragos muy muy dulces.

—Es lo más horrible que he podido escuchar en mi vida —me reí, tomando un sorbo de mi propio trago para disimular las nauseas.

Julian esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que sólo pude definir como cómplice, al tiempo en que apoyaba un brazo amistoso por mis hombros.

—Hay alguien a las y nueve, y no te quita la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué?

—Desapareceré un rato. De nada.

No tuve tiempo para preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente. Ya se había ido.

—Hola.

Giré el cuello hacia la izquierda, topándome con la razón por la que el traidor de Julian había decidido abandonarme. Se trataba de un hombre elegante y muy apuesto, de un corto cabello negro, sonrisa deslumbrante, y una mirada que prometía muchos problemas.

—Hola —saludé cordialmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer incómoda frente a él. Con la madurez emocional absolutamente destrozada, un pretendiente era la última cosa con la que sería capaz de hacer frente en estos momentos. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

—Creo que tu amigo te abandonó —señaló. Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta donde Julian conversaba entusiastamente con el que probablemente sería el primer ligue de su noche.

—Eso parece —forcé una sonrisa, agitando distraidamente el solitario cubito de hielo dentro de mi vaso vacío como si ese acto fuese la clave para desvanecerme de aquél sitio.

—Una mujer de whisky —asintió con aprobación—. Eso me gusta. Tráiganos dos más, por favor, con hielo — pidió educadamente al bar tender. No me tomé la molestia de intervenir para aclararle que no era necesario, porque él parecía ser de la clase de tipos que jamás aceptaba un "no" como respuesta. Y además, quería otro trago—. ¿Segura que eres lo suficientemente mayor para beber? ¿No vas a meterme en problemas, verdad?

No pude evitar sentirme un poco insultada.

—Tengo veintiséis años.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Soy Michael —se presentó, tendiendo su mano.

—Alba —respondí con aburrimiento, estrechándola.

—Es un hermoso nombre. Dime, Alba. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Soy graduada en letras, profesora de ballet clásico a tiempo parcial y viuda a tiempo completo —solté con indiferencia, reprimiendo mi sonrisa conforme me llevaba el vaso a la boca. Me preguntaba cuál contratiempo se ingeniaría para justificar que con mucha desolación debía abandonar el lugar y dejarme sola.

Lejos de sentirse intimado frente a esta pieza de información que evidentemente hubiese espantado al más desesperado sujeto, la curiosidad encendió sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho. Estoy seguro de que fue un gran hombre —la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, luciendo genuinamente arrepentido. Claramente él no era un amateur.

—Lo fue, y en realidad no estoy interesada en una relación ahora mismo, y no soy de los enredos de una sola noche. Vine con mi amigo —expliqué, fastidiada de indirectas.

Pero su sonrisa no se inmutó. ¿Es que acaso nada parecía perturbarle?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido nada de eso ha sido sacado a colación. Solo sentí que quería invitarte un trago. ¿Por qué no simplemente charlamos?

Desplacé disimuladamente mi vista hacia Julian, esperando que mi mirada desesperada incluyera alguna interacción telepática para que él se virara y comprendiese que necesitaba su auxilio. Pero ahora su mano descansaba sobre la cintura del mismo tipo de antes. Algo me decía que regresaría sola a casa esta noche.

Volví a mirar a _sonrisa malvada -_ el nombre que ahora le había puesto en mi cabeza, ya que no recordaba cuál es que era su nombre- mientras barajeaba mis opciones. La noche era larga, y no es como si tuviese a nadie más que a Lucifer esperándome en casa.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Por qué no? —cedí, encogiéndome de hombros. Un trago más no está de más. Lo dejaría sin descendencia antes de que se atreviera a querer meterse entre mis pantalones.

Tras recordar su nombre y entablar una conversación extraordinariamente casual durante la siguiente hora, descubrí que Michael en realidad no era tan malo. Un mujeriego, indudablemente, pero un tipo lo suficientemente agradable como para hacerme pensar que, de no estar comprometida con un vampiro mentiroso, incluso consideraría darle una oportunidad. En el momento en que se retiró para ir a los sanitarios, me incliné sobre la barra para buscar a Julian. Esta vez él pareció acordarse de mi existencia y se encontró con mi mirada, alzando ambos pulgares con una expresión orgullosa. Tuve que poner todo mi empeño para no mostrarle el dedo medio.

En ese momento Michael regresó, luciendo un poco más que agitado.

—Tendrás que perdonarme, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Estás bien? —mis reflejos me hicieron alargar el brazo para tomar su mano, pero él la evitó como si yo portara alguna enfermedad contagiosa, mientras esquivaba deliberadamente mi mirada alarmada. Incluso bajo las luces de colores, su semblante estaba tan pálido que pensé que terminaría por desmayarse.

—Sí, sí. Es solo que se me presentó una emergencia. Fue un gusto conocerte —aseguró, pero esa chispa de locura en sus ojos me hizo sospechar que eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Se alejó a trompicones del lugar antes de que pudiese elaborar una respuesta.

Suspiré, restándole importancia con otro sorbo de mi trago. Tanto Julian como su acompañante se habían esfumado.

Será en taxi, entonces.

 **…**

Arrojé las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina, expulsando un suspiro de alivio en cuanto me deshice de los tacones. Ligeramente mareada a causa del alcohol tropecé con mis propios pies en el trayecto hacia el dormitorio, sin molestarme en encender la luz. Mi único objetivo en la vida era tenderme en la cama y no despertar hasta el próximo sábado.

Pero no podía irme de manera irresponsable a la cama sin finalizar la noche adecuadamente. Lavé mi rostro, cepillé mis dientes, y retiré los lentes de contacto de mis ojos para depositarlos en su contenedor. Con los párpados prácticamente cerrados me metí en mi pijama favorito, aquél tan repleto de agujeros como un tiroteo, regresé al dormitorio y me derrumbé en la cama. Pero antes de permitirme el sueño, recordé que Lucifer no salió a recibirme.

—Lucifer —lo llamé esperando que maullara en respuesta, porque por lo general era un gato ruidoso—. Lucifer, ven a dormir.

Desinteresadamente volví mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, aterrorizándome al percatarme de que la ventana yacía abierta de par en par. Me precipité hacia ella, poniéndome de puntillas y con las manos apoyadas sobre el alfeizar, tratando de controlar la preocupación y la angustia que amenazaban por desestabilizarme en el suelo.

—¿Lucifer? —susurré, rezando al más insólito de los dioses para que su peluda cabeza asomara de alguna parte del edificio que daba cara al mío antes de que me volviese lo suficientemente loca como para despertar a mis vecinos.

—Bonita ropa.

Me giré tan sobresaltada que mi mano voló a mi garganta en un simple acto reflejo.

Yaciendo despreocupadamente sobre la silla de mi tocador entre las sombras, y con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios, estaba Eithan.

No. Eithan no. Edward.

Edward.

Pareció como si el tiempo se detuvo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La luz de luna que se filtraba en la habitación se proyectaba sobre una porción de su rostro, reproduciendo un brillo plateado sobre su piel irrompible. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato. Ojos dorados, como topacio congelado.

Algo sucedió en ese momento. Me abordó una sensación tan esperada como inexplicable hasta cierto punto. Era como si hubiese sido despejada una carga de la cual no había sido consciente hasta ahora, una impresión que había perdido forma con el paso de los años pero que se encontraba allí, latente, en espera de ser liberada. Mi cabeza dio vueltas tratando de ponerle nombre a esa sensación, pero sólo podía sentir el escozor de su fuerza conforme abandonaba mi cuerpo. Era dolor.

Logré identificarlo en cuanto mi mente inevitablemente fue absorbida por aquella neblina de recuerdos. Era aquél dolor que oprimía mi pecho y que era tan antiguo como mi propio revivir. Ese dolor que siempre estuvo ahí, oculto bajo capas y capas de esfuerzos y experiencias. Ese dolor que fue el resultado de la desesperación y de la aflicción que me dominaron cuando pensé que mi mundo se había derrumbado, perdurando conmigo hasta el último aliento de mi vida y el cual no pudo ser barrido ni por la furia implacable del océano. Una maldición que ni la misma muerte fue capaz de erradicar; así como tampoco lo hizo el renacimiento, los sueños, las esperanzas albergadas que alimentaron mi vida durante todos estos años. Nada había podido eliminarla.

Nada hasta ahora.

El agujero en mi pecho al fin se había ido. No es como si hubiese sido sanado: es como si nunca hubiese existido.

Porque Edward estaba aquí. Él _de verdad_ estaba aquí. Ya no se trataba de una fantasía diurna, de un suspiro desconsolado, de una súplica asfixiada contra la almohada. Después de todas estas décadas, después de toda la desesperanza, de las conspiraciones, él había vuelto.

Mi vida a su lado pasó como un parpadeo. Desde nuestro primer encuentro en aquella cafetería que ahora parecía ficción, hasta el último beso que compartimos en la entrada de este apartamento. Ahora lo veía sumamente claro: tanto el hombre que se sacrificó por pensar que me había perdido, como aquél asustado chiquillo que con desesperación confesó su amor por mí en la pequeña salita de mi antigua casa, siempre fueron la misma persona, sólo que él estaba demasiado dormido como para recordarlo. Pero él ahora lo recordaba. Él recordaba.

 _Has vuelto._

Y con la misma potencia con la que surgió, todo el resentimiento de estos meses se desvaneció en el aire. Ya no estaba segura de por qué estaba enojada con él en primer lugar. Sabía que eso sería pasajero, y que una vez que la emoción se mermara el rencor regresaría, pero en estos momentos eso no importaba. Nada importaba más que él.

—Esta situación me resulta algo familiar. ¿A ti no? —articuló su espléndida, _espléndid_ a voz, mientras que yo no paraba de contemplar su rostro, su sonrisa, su cabello desordenado, su maravillosa existencia.

Reí entre lágrimas, porque sí, debía lucir tan ridícula como la primera vez que Edward entró a hurtadillas a mi habitación y me sorprendió con un susto de muerte, al mismo tiempo en que yo luchaba por mantenerme en una pieza y que Charlie sospechaba de mis intenciones nocturnas en el piso de abajo. El recuerdo era tan doloroso y tan hermoso a la vez que casi no podía soportarlo.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón —respondí en un murmullo, tratando de imitar las palabras que más o menos dije en ese entonces, en aquella otra vida—. Oh, Edward…

No conseguí esperar a su aprobación. Crucé la habitación y me arrojé hacia sus brazos, chocando contra su cuerpo con una potencia que me costará unos cuantos moretones por la mañana, pero eso no me importó. Mis brazos se envolvieron en torno su cuello y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, apresurándome a aspirar de su nuevo aroma. Era ligeramente distinto al que recordaba, algo más dulce y totalmente indescriptible que no se asemejaba a ningún perfume del mundo y que decidí que me gustaba más, mucho más.

Por un breve instante Edward no respondió a mi abrazo o emitió reacción alguna. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la pálida piel de su cuello, tan tenso como si un cable estuviese tirando de él. Pero antes de que la preocupación se instalara en mi pecho comprendí con horror la imprudencia que había cometido.

—Lo siento —murmuré temerosamente, haciendo un ademán en apartarme porque era posible que mi cercanía lo estuviese torturando.

Pero ante el más ligero movimiento que logré concebir, sus manos cobraron vida para retener mi cintura con determinación, el frío tacto de sus pulgares dibujando círculos distraídamente sobre mi piel expuesta, un hábito que había adquirido cuando éramos tan solo un par de adolescentes. Ese gesto tan familiar y duradero casi consigue que me desmorone del llanto.

—Estoy bien —aseguró en la más hermosa de las melodías, alzándome de las caderas para que mis piernas se doblaran sobre su regazo. Me haló lentamente hacia él para acobijarme entre el círculo de sus brazos, y su oído descansó tiernamente sobre mi corazón—. Estamos bien.

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: esta es una nota de autor larga. Su opinión es DETERMINANTE, así que me gustaría que la leyeran :)**

Ok. Debo ser honesta, no estoy segura de como manejar la historia a continuación. Tengo cerca de seis diferentes escenarios que podría desarrollar a partir de aquí: uno buenos, otros no tanto, simplemente porque soy demasiado dramática como para controlar esas posibilidades.

Hasta ahora he intentado en lo posible seguir la tónica de Meyer en cuanto al... ¿nivel de estrés? Del fic, pero dándole una pizca de modernidad y de humor para hacer a los personajes más distintos y mundanos. Sin embargo, no sé si continuar con esa tónica dramática pero tranquila (lo cual conducirá a una solución para llegar al final relativamente Meyerniana, es decir, cero complicaciones) o irme a algo más oscuro con y darle un **giro de 180 grados** a la cosa (y si les soy honesta, es esto último lo que más deseo hacer).

Eso sí, **SIEMPRE** habrá final feliz, **NO existe** ninguna remota posibilidad de un final trágico ni triste en esta historia.  El problema es el **CÓMO** llegaremos a él,  y es eso lo que deseo consultarles.

 _Entonces, lo someteremos a votación._ **¿Qué prefieren? ¿Seguir así de calmaditos, ponernos tiernos y realistas y eventualmente cerrar el fic entre rosas, o ponerle más suspenso a la cosa para eventualmente _también_ cerrar el fic entre rosas? ** Si eligen la segunda opción (y por favor elijan esa jajaja) prometo que se reducirá el tiempo entre actualizaciones. Estoy tan emocionada imaginándome la cosa que no puedo esperar por comenzar a redactar y eso es bueno. La inspiración es la mejor amiga de las actualizaciones. Sin embargo, no sé que tan capaces serán de aceptar este pequeño cambio de rumbo que tengo en mente. Creo que es un riesgo que me atreveré a tomar si ustedes me conceden la oportunidad.

En fin. Para cerrar quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios a _ANDY CULLEN, Valro, Sofitkm, EliAnaGisele, nelsy, Ale74, Isis Janet, Yoliki, francinipottercullen, Twilight all my love 4 ever , Cullen-21-gladys, Sylvia N.Y, bbluelilas, somas, Chiarat, TsukihimePrincess, Guest, Hanna D. L, darky1995, Hellen Kinney-Taylor, Mimi, Gema Bascun, Valro, EugeniaOst32, IvrianC, Betsyrubble, val2901, choiamberc , kaja0507, La la land, Cullen-21-gladys, Hanna D. L , oliki , Almaewalani, lucila cullen grey, bluesweet, CecyBlack , TsukihimePrincess_ _, pili,_ y todos los guest!


	26. Chapter 25: Again

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Again**

 **B.**

Edward aceptó todas y cada una de mis lágrimas en silencio. Arrastraba delicadamente sus dedos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral una y otra vez, enviando un escalofrío por mi espina cada vez que su temperatura corporal se mezclaba con el aire gélido. Mis manos, las cuales empezaron convertidas en puño sobre el cuello de su suéter, ahora colgaban a mis costados. Estaba tan agotada de llorar que el cansancio inevitablemente se trasladó a mis párpados.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? —ofreció con voz dulce. Eran sus primeras palabras durante la media hora que permanecí acurrucada como un feto sobre su regazo.

—No —mi voz sonaba ronca a causa del llanto, así que tuve que carraspear para aclararla—. No voy a dormir. Vamos a hablar.

—Disponemos de todo el tiempo que desees para ello. Creo que lo mejor es que descanses primero. Estás exhausta.

—No —volví a rehusarme, en un tono suave y perezoso que contradecía a mi propia disposición.

—No hay prisa. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Sus palabras fueron como un detonador, despertando una ola de calor que hizo que el sueño se esfumara como en un chasquido de dedos.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo dijiste la última vez, y mira lo falsas que resultaron ser tus promesas —espeté a regañadientes.

Edward no respondió, y tampoco me molesté a sacar mi cabeza de su escondite para comprobar la expresión de su rostro. Pero si pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí.

—¿Cómo entraste? —cambié de tema. Me enojaría muchísimo que él hubiese estropeado los cerrojos de la ventana intentando ingresar a la habitación.

—Alice se hizo cargo de mis cosas cuando me recogió del hospital. Aún conservo las llaves del apartamento —contestó simplemente.

—Demonios, entonces sí se me olvidó cerrar la ventana. ¿Y Lucifer? ¿Estaba aquí antes de que aparecieras?

—Ah, esa fea cosa. Sí, aquí estaba. Tuvimos una especie de encuentro y entonces desapareció.

Me alejé lo suficiente para mirarlo esta vez.

—¿No habrás…? —empalidecí, incapaz de terminar la frase. No sé qué pensaba el viejo Edward al respecto, pero al menos Eithan nunca fue un fanático de los animales domésticos exactamente. ¿Le desagradarían lo suficiente como para comerse a uno en venganza? ¿Habrá sido capaz de eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto al comprender mi miedo.

—¡Dios, no! Me refería a que _literalmente_ desapareció, saltó por la ventana cuando me vio. Es una conducta normal en los animales repelernos. Reconocen que somos depredadores.

—Ah —dije, aliviada. Entonces se había escapado. Seis meses de cuidados echados por la borda. Extrañaría a ese gato, si es que nunca regresaba.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los gatos? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras que sus dedos volvían a la tarea de acariciar mi espalda.

—No lo sé. Me sentía sola, supongo —contesté, cerrando los ojos con deleite ante su tacto. Estaba muy equivocado si pretendía que una conversación tan cotidiana como ésta suavizaría el impacto de la tormenta que se avecinaba—. Edward, tenemos que hablar.

El movimiento de sus manos se detuvo. Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

Sin aviso previo me escurrí de sus brazos y me levanté para encender la luz. Cuando me giré para encararlo ya no estaba sentado ahí, sino de pie con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, cruzado de brazos.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él, tomándome mi tiempo para apreciar el cambio, empezando desde arriba. Cuando Eithan fue transformado el largo de su cabello casi igualaba al que Edward solía tener, aunque él siempre lo manejaba peinado hacia un lado. Por ese motivo me sorprendió verlo convertido en un desastre, como si no hubiese dejado de revolverlo con sus manos. Justo como Edward.

Continué con su ropa. Su impecable vestimenta era indudablemente la marca de Edward; un suéter negro de mangas en cuello de V, pantalón semi informal marrón, y pulcros zapatos de vestir. Cuando regresé a su rostro, sus ojos eran amables pero cautelosos. No sonreía en lo absoluto, pero todo en su semblante me informaba que controlaba cuidadosamente cada una de sus expresiones para evitar cometer algún gesto que pudiera asustarme. Justo como Edward solía hacer conmigo.

Entrecerré los ojos, barriendo su cuerpo para encontrar algún rastro de Eithan, cualquier cosa, pero no conseguí ninguno. Edward había tomado su lugar.

Tragué pesado, sintiendo un pequeño estrujamiento de miedo en mi estómago. Volver a encontrarme con Edward era probablemente mi deseo más arduo, pero me ocasionaba cierto escándalo reconocer que casi ocho años de mi vida ya no significaran lo mismo. Por más que amara a Edward también me había enamorado de su reencarnación, y temía perder todas esas cosas que me habían hecho enamorarme de Eithan. Hasta este momento no me había puesto a considerar cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de traer a Edward de vuelta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, arrugando levemente el entrecejo con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien —mentí, pasándome una mano por el pelo para esconder mi temblor. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea para esclarecer mis dudas—. Quemé toda tu colección de manga.

Su expresión tranquila decayó.

—¿Hiciste qué? —inquirió con incredulidad, como si de verdad no hubiese entendido lo que acababa de decirle.

No pude evitar sonreír con la satisfacción de herirlo así sea un poco. Por regla general, Edward era todo un señor del siglo pasado habitando en el cuerpo de un joven, y yo no recordaba que él tuviese una inclinación por ese tipo de entretenimiento cuando todavía era Bella. Esa particularidad era una característica única de Eithan. Toda esa mierda era un tesoro para él.

—La quemé toda. También lo hice con tus consolas de videojuegos, y borré del ordenador tu colección entera de música.

El pánico en su mirada duró solo unos segundos antes de que lograra ponerlo bajo control.

—Es justo —se limitó a decir, recargando su cabeza contra la pared.

Su actitud desinteresada sólo sirvió para sacarme de quicio.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de mentirme —se me quebró la voz. Se habían acabado las sutilezas. Necesitaba explicaciones. Necesitaba que me dijera qué había hecho yo para merecer su desconfianza.

Frunció el ceño con dolor, torciendo tenuemente una esquina de su boca.

—Sé que tal vez no me creas, pero yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Tienes toda la razón, absolutamente toda la razón de sentirte insultada. Mentirte fue probablemente la cosa más despreciable que haya podido hacer jamás.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirí, dejando escapar el sollozo que llevaba conteniendo en mi garganta. Ya no me estaba a refiriendo a sus mentiras de este último año, sino a algo más antiguo que eso—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonarme en ese bosque? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de _dejarme_?

Y ahí estaba: la pregunta que me había atormentado desde que era una niña. Años y años de dudas y de resentimientos reprimidos, sin tener ninguna vía lógica de escape. Eithan fue un sujeto totalmente ajeno a su pasado como Edward, y no tenía sentido que le guardara un odio secreto a alguien que no era capaz de recordar sus pecados. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

 _"¿Por qué lo hiciste_?" solía preguntarle a la nada cuando niña, como si el tal Edward Cullen fuese a irrumpir por mi ventana sólo para aclarar mi conflicto post-pesadilla. _"Ella te amaba. ¿Alguna vez Isabella Swan significó algo para ti?"._

—Pensé que hacía lo correcto —murmuró, con el rostro aún más pálido de lo habitual, incluso para ser un vampiro—. Te dejé ir porque quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz como una mujer normal. Conmigo sólo te mantenías al borde del peligro, arriesgando tu vida cada minuto que estaba contigo. Tenía que hacer algo, y me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí.

—Que estaría mejor sin ti —repetí, bufando. La sola idea era simplemente ridícula—. Dijiste que ya no me amabas. Alice me dijo que eso también fue mentira, pero necesito escucharlo de ti. ¿Algo de eso era cierto?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos aterrorizados de los míos. Dio dos pasos firmes en mi dirección para sostener mi rostro con suma delicadeza, inmovilizándolo para que no pudiese hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

—Soy un buen mentiroso; tuve que serlo —susurró, pasando un dedo frío por un costado de mi rostro—. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, y creí que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomaras si pensabas que me había marchado. No pude haber estado más equivocado.

—Yo no me suicidé —aseveré con voz apagada.

—Lo sé, Alice me contó lo que pasó. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que te sucedió no fue culpa mía. Esas alucinaciones… —apretó los párpados, como si el solo pensamiento lo rompiera desde adentro—. Jamás habrías saltado de ese acantilado de no haber sido por mí.

—Yo… descubrí que te recordaba con mayor claridad cuando hacía algo estúpido o peligroso —confesé mirándolo, sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Recordaba cómo sonaba tu voz cuando te enojabas. La escuchaba como si estuvieses justo a mi lado. Me atreví a hacer un montón de cosas estúpidas con tal de poder escucharte, y morí en el proceso.

Su frente helada descansó sobre la mía, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, y cerró los ojos.

—Cuando te abandoné, aquella vez, pensé que sería casi imposible convencerte —su mágico aliento acarició mi rostro, y tuve que obligarme a mi misma a no desvanecerme del aturdimiento—. Pensé que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar una semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí, y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, no solo porque te hice daño, sino porque fue un esfuerzo que no valió la pena. Me marché con la intención de brindarte una vida, y lo único que conseguí fue destruirla junto con todo lo que amabas. Créeme _: jamás_ me perdonaré a mi mismo por haberte dejado. Viviré con esa decisión por el resto de mis días.

Tragué para dispersar la obstrucción en mi garganta. Me entró el impulso de consolarlo diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero no era más que una mentira. Una parte considerable de mí le echaba la culpa por todo lo que me había pasado, y el resentimiento era demasiado grande como para reservarlo para mí misma.

Parpadeé, dándome cuenta de que su propia desgracia personal no me afectaba como se supone que debería. La parte retorcida y vengativa de mí misma disfrutada de su sufrimiento, porque éste era la única retribución que conseguiría de él capaz de reparar superficialmente parte del daño que me desgarraba desde adentro.

Quería que sufriera. Quería que cada respiro le doliera de la misma forma que me dolió a mí.

—Mírame —exigí, con voz pausada y calmada, pero él no lo hizo. Mi corazón estaba tan desbocado ante su cercanía que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho—. Mírame, Edward —esta vez obedeció, penetrándome con el brillo cristalino de sus ojos dorados—. No voy a mentirte; te guardo rencor, y no quiero decir una sola palabra más al respecto porque en este momento no soy capaz de tener la maldita cabeza clara.

Arrugó el rostro, y toda esa miseria en él me produjo un nudo en el estómago.

—Yo… no quisiera mentirte tampoco. Pero no puedo… —negó con la cabeza y ahogó un gemido, y luego volvió a mirarme—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como si no te pertenecieras a ti mismo? ¿Cómo si por más que intentes deshacerte de ciertos pensamientos, éstos se empeñan en quedarse?

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder sentirme más identificada y mi enojo se redujo, pero sólo porque no podía evitar sentir simpatía por él. Con todo este rencor que llevaba dentro había olvidado por completo que él había pasado por la misma experiencia que yo y que debía sentirse tan desorientado como yo lo estuve durante los primeros años. En cuanto a vidas pasadas se refiere, ambos éramos iguales. Ambos estábamos igual de malditos.

—Ya no. Pero lo hice durante mucho, mucho tiempo —admití, separándome de él para tomar asiento en el borde de la cama, temiendo que la debilidad se apoderara de mis piernas si permanecía un segundo más de pie.

Edward se acercó hacia mí, pidiendo mi autorización para ubicarse a mi lado con un arqueo de cejas. Cuando asentí con la cabeza, se sentó dejando una distancia respetuosa entre nosotros. El alivio fue tan grande como mi decepción.

—Me interesa saber: ¿cómo fue para ti _recordar_? —preguntó, con el rostro mortalmente serio.

Reprimí una mueca. ¿Que como fue para mí el recordar?

 _Un puñal en el estómago, verdaderamente._

—Bueno… Fue confuso, sobre todo porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo sentirme con respecto a ti. Yo había conocido a este nuevo chico, Eithan, y no podía sentirme más enamorada. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de saber que _tú_ eras ese chico. Me sentía culpable porque no tenía sentido para mí amarlos a los dos, pero una parte de mí me decía que si tú volvías era capaz de arrojar toda mi nueva vida a la borda por ti. Cuando pensé que habías muerto… —me detuve, tratando de dispersar esa horrible emoción—. Me sentí espantoso. Creo que no hubiese podido vivir en paz conmigo misma sabiendo que estabas muerto.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó, desviándose del tema. Por un segundo llegué a considerar que estaba haciendo lo posible por retrasar cualquier conversación relacionada con nosotros, pero su inexpresividad me hizo entender que estaba realmente preocupado por mí, así que no dije nada.

—Pensar en mis padres me hizo las cosas bastante difíciles, porque los extrañaba. Renée siempre fue una mujer optimista y fuerte, y no me sorprende que haya construido su vida sin mí. Alice averiguó que tiene una hija con Phil que se llama Juliet, y que todos se mudaron a Texas hace unos años. Juliet se parece un poco a mí… es decir, a mi cuerpo físico como Bella. Tengo una foto suya que nunca te enseñé guardada en alguna parte en el carrete de fotos de mi teléfono.

"Me dolía saber que durante todos estos años Charlie vivió en el mismo pueblo que yo, y que jamás cruzamos algo más que un saludo a distancia. Tantos años… y ni si quiera me tomé la molestia de preocuparme por él. Nunca dejaré de culparme por eso. En cierta manera, me mataba que él estuviese tan solo, y que yo no pudiese hacer nada por él. Se casó con otra mujer, ¿sabes? Cuando yo todavía era una niña. Pero el asunto no funcionó. Jacob mencionó que las malas lenguas del pueblo decían que ella quería tener un hijo, pero él no, y que ella lo dejó por eso.

—Charlie —Edward arqueó suavemente las cejas, como si algo acabara de llegarle a la mente—. Llegué a conocerlo una vez.

Eso despertó mi interés.

—¿Cuándo?

—Unos días después de llegar a Forks, creo.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —reproché, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón.

—Supongo que no le di importancia en ese entonces. De todas formas no logro recordar mucho.

Sus palabras me hicieron fruncir el entrecejo. Edward me había mencionado una vez que los recuerdos humanos se desvanecían con los años, y que evocarlos era una tarea difícil. ¿Quiere decir que él se olvidó de los ocho años que compartimos?

—Tú… ¿ya no recuerdas todo lo que pasó? —inquirí, con un nudo en la garganta.

Me sonrió con gentileza.

—No funciona así. El deterioro viene con los años, pero si dedico cierto tiempo de mi día exclusivamente para recordar es probable que dificulte el proceso de olvido. Lamentablemente es inevitable perder muchos detalles. En lo que concierne a nosotros… —parecía indeciso—. Te aseguro que la mayor parte de nuestra vida juntos -o al menos la parte más importante- se encuentra a salvo.

—¿Cuál de las dos? —pregunté, puede que con un poco más de agresividad de la que pretendía.

Noté que hizo un esfuerzo para parecer imperturbable.

—Me refiero a mi vida humana, por supuesto. Pero todos los recuerdos previos a mi… renacimiento, por decirlo de alguna manera, permanecen completamente intactos.

—¿Te refieres a cuando eras un vampiro _antes_? —asintió—. ¿A qué crees que se deba eso?

—Honestamente no estoy seguro. Carlisle y yo manejamos unas cuantas teorías, pero no son más que suposiciones basadas en el sentido común. Si la conversión vampírica perfecciona las aptitudes físicas y agudiza los sentidos, suena razonable que también sea capaz de activar o desbloquear ciertas áreas dormidas del cerebro más allá de las que conocemos hasta entonces. Esto explicaría la aparición de los dones o de la corrección en las limitaciones de los almacenamientos de memoria, pero en cuanto a recuerdos de vidas pasadas respecta no tenemos idea de cómo funcionan esos mecanismos, ya que estamos partiendo de un supuesto en el que todo se origina a partir del "alma" —sonrió sin humor—. Como verás, en realidad no tiene mucho sentido.

—No, no lo tiene —concordé, pensando en mi propia experiencia—. En mi caso, fue ver a Alice lo que me hizo recordar quién era. Por eso ambas acordamos que no se acercara a ti porque suponíamos que tal vez te sucedería lo mismo. Al principio pensé que era la mejor opción, pero luego, cuando deseé traerte de vuelta… —miré hacia mis manos—. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no tenía sentido cambiar de opinión e intentarlo —alcé la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Entonces recuerdas todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?

—Una gran parte de los recuerdos de Eithan se desvanecerá eventualmente, pero los de Edward Cullen no han sido alterados. Yo soy… bueno. Supongo que Edward es la personalidad dominante aquí.

Lo miré boquiabierta, algo asombrada por la forma en la que se refería a "Eithan" y a "Edward" como dos entidades separadas. Podía entenderlo, ya que yo suelo manejar esa comparación conmigo misma por un asunto de practicidad o categorización, pero había terminado aceptando esas dos vidas separadas como partes de un todo. Por otro lado, Edward parecía mostrar todo lo contrario. Como si una lucha de fuerzas opuestas estuviese llevándose a cabo en su interior.

—No comprendo cómo pudiste matarte —discutí, recordando lo que sentí cuando me enteré de esa locura—. Incluso si me amabas y te sentías culpable por mi muerte. No sé como fuiste capaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

El se volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

—Fui con los Vulturis porque _moriste_ —susurró con miel en la voz y con rabia en los ojos—. Incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte me hubiera ido a Italia. Pero no quiero que te mortifiques por eso. No fue tan grave. No sufrí tanto —dijo, restándole importancia.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Eso no está bien! —mis palabras salieron sofocadas, avecinando el temblor que vibraba en mi cuerpo—. Dios, Edward. Ellos te mataron, _te mataron_. Ellos te destrozaron, te quemaron. Te…

Callé, demasiado perturbada ante el pensamiento de Edward desmembrado y muerto, convertido en nada más que una pila de escombros y cenizas. Pensé en sus facciones pálidas, en ese disco cuadrado de su mandíbula, en la línea recta de su nariz, en su maraña de cabello bronce y en esa curva suave de sus labios que se hacía hacia un lado cuando se deformaba en una sonrisa torcida. Pensé en todo eso, y en la forma cruel y vil en que desapareció. La imagen era tan insoportable que casi me pierdo en ella.

Edward había muerto. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa. Todo desapareció porque lo habían matado.

—Shhh, cariño. Todo está bien —Edward murmuró con voz calma, palmeando delicadamente mi espalda.

—No, no lo está —repliqué, hundiendo la cara entre mis palmas.

—Sí lo está. Aquí estoy. ¿Acaso no me ves?

El llanto cesó, y alcé la cabeza para mirarlo entre lágrimas. Efectivamente aquí estaba. Su cabello ya no era bronce sino marrón oscuro, aproximándose al negro, y ligeramente más ondulado que el anterior. Sus cejas eran más gruesas y tupidas, y existía una pequeña pronunciación en el hoyuelo del mentón que antes no estaba ahí. Su cuerpo era más definido y desarrollado a causa de la edad, sus facciones mismas lo estaban. Ya no eran un joven adolescente, puesto que se había congelado eternamente con la apariencia de un hombre. Pero su manera de mirarme era la misma. Su sonrisa era la misma.

Sonreí lentamente. Ciertamente Edward ya no era exactamente el mismo desgarbado y atractivo muchacho que conocí en otra vida, pero ésos seguían siendo sus labios, ése seguía siendo el cuerpo que había tenido el deleite de explorar con mis propias manos. Se había convertido en un hombre con una belleza que rayaba en lo insoportable, y la conversión sólo lo había hecho mejor. No tenía nada por lo cual quejarme.

Sin embargo, la nostalgia seguía ahí, pero no era un sentimiento nuevo para mí. Había aprendido a lidiar con el hecho de que la versión original de nosotros era un aspecto del pasado tan irrecuperable como inaccesible, un recuerdo lejano y doloroso que atesoraría hasta el último aliento de mi vida. Todos estos años de sufrir en silencio me habían enseñado que ésta era mi nueva vida, por más que me empeñara en añorar la otra. Durante ocho largos años la depresión fue recurrente, en esos momentos en los que Eithan pensó que me había quedado dormida cuando en realidad estaba batallando conmigo misma para no adentrarme a la oscuridad. Era simplemente imposible no caer en ella después de haberlo perdido todo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no todo estaba perdido.

El alivio se extendió por mi cuerpo como una droga líquida. Ya no estaba sola en esto. Al fin ya no estaba sola. Ahora tenía a Edward para compartir y enfrentar esa amarga nostalgia juntos.

Abrí los ojos ante esa resolución, la breve sensación de calma sustituyéndose por una nueva preocupación. Yo ya había aprendido a aceptarlo tal cual era ahora, pero, ¿podía esperar lo mismo de él?

 _"Eres mucho más que hermosa",_ me dijo una vez en nuestro baile de graduación, y fue probablemente la primera vez que me describió de ese modo. Recordaba claramente lo diminuta que me sentía frente él y su perfecto traje de gala, mientras que ese vestido azul en el que Alice me metió apenas si lograba resaltar mis atributos. Sin embargo, él no me había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la noche, con una sonrisa risueña tallada en el rostro. Él de verdad creía que yo era hermosa.

Comencé a sentirme insegura. Es cierto que me sentí un poco acomplejada al principio con mi nuevo cuerpo, pero solo porque había cosas que no me gustaban de él y otras que extrañaba del anterior. ¿Pero qué pensaría él? ¿Se sentirá decepcionado de mi nueva apariencia ahora que ha recuperado sus recuerdos? Nunca fui una engañada. Siempre reconocí que no era físicamente tan proporcionada como antes, pero eso ahora me estaba comenzando a preocupar ahora que él contaba con un punto de comparación.

Me mordí el labio. Pero bueno, no era para tanto, ¿verdad? En la cama aprovechó incontables oportunidades de utilizarme hasta donde la elasticidad humana lo permitió. Haberlo complacido debería concederme alguna clase de merito o ventaja sobre el otro cuerpo, ¿no es así?

Me encogí en mi sitio, ruborizándome. No recordaba la última vez que había experimentado este nivel de timidez con él. Varios años, quizá. Ni si quiera cuando sospeché que se sentía atraído a su tonta compañera de la universidad había sentido tal inseguridad frente a su mirada.

—¿Te gusto? —pregunté de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Te gusto… ahora? ¿Cómo soy ahora? —repetí, avergonzada de formular una pregunta tan patética en la vida.

Parpadeó, visiblemente nervioso.

—Por supuesto que me gustas, Bella. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

La forma en que pronunció mi nombre no salió bien. Sonaba forzado, por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo con su aparente calma.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me mientes todo el tiempo?! ¡Estuve sola sin ti durante un año entero, Edward! ¡Un año! Me la pasé los primeros seis meses preocupadísima por ti y pensando en lo horrible que debías sentirse con tu nueva vida, ¡pero simplemente no te importó echarme a un lado como si no fuese nada!

—No quería ponerte en peligro —respondió, endureciendo la voz—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó _no_ saltarte encima cuando te vi? Pude matarte con tanta facilidad que ni si quiera te habrías cuenta.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás diciéndome la misma mierda de siempre, no? "Es por tu seguridad", "Quiero que estés a salvo", "Lo mejor es que te mantengas apartado de mí". ¡Todo tu drama me tiene harta!

— _Soy un neófito_ —rugió, con ojos centelleantes—. Soy irracional, impulsivo y violento y me cuesta controlarlo. Recuerdas la visión de Alice, ¿no es así? ¡Eso es lo que pudo haber pasado! ¡Pude _matarte_! No se trataba de un distanciamiento basado en mis ideologías personales, se trataba de una precaución real _._ ¡No podía permitirme exponerte a ese riesgo! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!

—¡Claro, porque la niña que está aquí es demasiado estúpida como para entenderlo! ¿Por qué no mejor le contamos unas cuantas mentiras para que se quede tranquila y no nos estorbe?

Toda su postura defensiva desapareció, y sus ojos se ablandaron.

—Me hago personalmente responsable de esa parte, y te concedo toda la razón porque sí, te mentí de nuevo y no estuvo bien. Debí buscar otra alternativa para sobrellevar la nueva situación pero honestamente no se me ocurrió ninguna tan simple y práctica como ésta.

—¿Alejarte de mí? —inquirí, mirándolo con odio.

—No: _tú_ alejarte de _mí._ Sabía que si te decía que mi personalidad había regresado junto con la transformación te habrías angustiado y habrías hecho lo imposible por verme, y yo simplemente no estaba preparado para un encuentro a solas contigo. Sí, puede que décadas de mi entrenamiento psicológico me hayan mantenido bajo control durante todo el tiempo que conviví entre los humanos, pero hasta la disciplina más rigurosa puede flaquear en un cuerpo que no está acostumbrado a esa clase de abstinencia. Si estoy aquí es porque creo que ya soy capaz de controlarme. He entrenado lo suficiente durante el último año.

—Pero, ¿no deberías estar acostumbrado? —pregunté, ahora dominada por verdadera curiosidad y no por las pasiones—. Es decir, tú me dijiste que mi sangre era demasiado irresistible, la más irresistible con la que te hayas topado nunca y que eso hizo que toda tu disciplina se quisiera ir por la borda, justo como si fueses un vampiro recién nacido. ¿No sería más o menos lo mismo?

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no es lo mismo. Si hay algo peor que un vampiro entrenado frente una sangre llamativa, es un vampiro novato frente a una sangre llamativa. Y con respecto a si soy capaz de perder el control a causa del aroma de tu sangre, eso ya no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Su composición es distinta en esta vida y su olor ya no me desquicia.

Ladeé la cabeza, digiriendo sus palabras.

—¿Ya no más?

—Ya no más.

—Oh… de acuerdo.

Apreté los labios. No tenía la menor idea de cómo sentirme con esa información. Sabía que este panorama era el indicado para ahorrarnos un montón de problemas con los que tuvimos que lidiar anteriormente, pero en cierta manera mi sangre siempre me hizo sentir especial, y no de una mala forma. De hecho, era probablemente la única cosa en mí misma que me hacía sentir especial con él, por la manera en la que él la veneraba y la idolatrara como una exquisitez única en el mundo. Recordaba que una gran parte de nuestra relación Edward prácticamente vivió con su rostro hundido en mi cuello, o con su nariz acariciando los bordes de mis muñecas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, luciendo preocupado.

—Yo… sí, claro. Sólo que… no lo sé. Supongo que ya no me siento tan única como antes —refunfuñé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él pareció decepcionado.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no puedo leerte la mente. Ese sigue siendo mi misterio más grande.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, arropando con alivio sus palabras. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido pensar acerca de mi silencio mental, pero descubrir que esa parte de mí misma seguía intacta, me generaba cierta sensación de felicidad.

—Sí.

Apreté los labios, solo para no darle el gusto de presenciar la sonrisa que deseaba liberarse en mi rostro.

—Quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada. Sigo enfadada contigo —le recordé.

—Lo sé —contestó, cabizbajo.

—Me engañaste. Jugaste conmigo como si yo no tuviese libre albedrío. Me abandonaste en ese bosque y me rompiste el corazón. Luego viniste y volviste a destrozarlo con tus mentiras. Me arruinaste, Edward. Arruinaste nuestra vida.

Agachó la cabeza incluso más. Lucía tan indefenso que por un segundo sentí el impulso de acercarme para estrecharlo con mis brazos, pero desapareció cuando recordé todo lo que nos había pasado, y la ira regresó.

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, Alba. Yo… lo siento tanto que apenas puedo decirte cuánto —gimió, presionando la palma de su mano contra su rostro.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que ampliara los ojos con desconcierto, y me aparté de él con violencia, demasiado impactada como para abrir la boca. Había estado tan distraída preocupándome por banalidades que había olvidado por completo que podría existir algo más complicado y complejo que un simple rencor humano completamente superable, algo que despertaba en sus ojos un desconsuelo espantoso cada vez que me observaba, como si no soportase ni si quiera mirarme.

—Necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres?

La mano que ocultaba sus ojos bajó tan rápido que el movimiento fue apenas un borrón.

—Claro que te quiero. Te amo —aclaró con desesperación, pero había algo más. Había algo en sus ojos que lo hacían parecer como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo en lugar de persuadirme a mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así? —expulsé atropelladamente, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Su mirada halló la mía y vi la desilusión en ella, y asumí que eso era lo más cercano que él tenía a derramar lágrimas—. ¿No piensas contestarme? —insistí en débil un arrullo, dando un paso hacia él para rozar la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de mis dedos, y él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Lo siento, Alba —repitió, congelándome en mi sitio. Y entonces algo estalló en mi interior.

Edward no se movió ni un centímetro cuando me hice hacia atrás, puesto que se había convertido en una estatua inanimada. Tanto el sufrimiento en su postura como su autodesprecio se sentían reales, pero aquello no era suficiente para satisfacer el deseo de venganza que comenzaba a resurgir en mi interior como un volcán. Quería que sufriera, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguirlo. Sabía que mis palabras eran probablemente la única herramienta que tenía para destruirlo, pero eso no era suficiente para mí.

Ya no era la ira lo que condujo mi comportamiento irracional. Era el más puro y doloroso sentimiento de traición.

Recorrí el dormitorio con mi mirada hasta que di con el perchero a un lado de la puerta, donde solía colgar mis bufandas. Caminé decididamente hacia él y lo alcé, me dirigí a nuevamente a un petrificado Edward, y tomando todas las fuerzas de mi débil cuerpo lo estampé contra su rostro. El impacto partió la madera por la mitad, de modo que la cabeza del perchero aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe seco, y pequeños astillas de madera volaron en distintas direcciones.

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos con su mejilla intacta, como si un pequeño sonido hubiese irrumpido en su concentración. Contempló primero la madera rota en el suelo, y luego miró la mitad del perchero que aun sostenía en la mano. Probablemente ni si quiera había sentido el golpe.

—¿Acabas de golpearme? —no parecía molesto o indignado, sólo sorprendido. Su expresión decía: "¿Cuál es el punto si no me duele?"

—¡Soy Bella! —exclamé, tan furiosa que el temblor de mis manos hizo que soltara la pieza rota de madera—. No Alba, ¡Bella! ¡Soy _tu_ Bella!

Su rostro se cubrió de terror, como si acabase de darse cuenta de una metida de pata. La culpabilidad en sus ojos era tan evidente que estreché los míos, tratando de averiguar qué me estaba perdiendo.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Ya no me quieres? —mis palabras sonaban asfixiadas a causa de las lágrimas que querían escapar. La sola idea era tan espantosa que hacía que mi respiración se paralizara.

 _"¿Tú… no… me quieres?"_

 _"No"._

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de esfumar el recuerdo.

— _Lo hago_ —siseó con determinación.

—¿Igual que _antes_? —ambos sabíamos qué me refería. Clavé mis ojos en él, retándolo a que me contestara, pero en el fondo yo ya sabía la respuesta. Cuando vaciló al responder, agregué—: Es por eso que no querías verme, ¿no? No es que solo querías protegerme y ya. ¡Ya no me quieres como antes!

Me levanté de la cama, alejándome de él y retorciendo mis manos para contener el deseo de destrozar todas las piezas de la habitación al estrellárselas en la cabeza.

—Por favor no digas eso —suplicó con voz rota, haciendo un intento por alcanzarme.

Le lancé una mirada que lo dejó bien quieto en su lugar, y su brazo retrocedió, pero sus ojos permanecían igual de alarmados.

—¡No es que no te quiera! ¡Te puedo asegurar que no se trata de eso!

—¿Entonces qué es? —me viré, con mis manos convertidas en puños.

—¡No es desamor! Es nostalgia, nada más.

—Nostalgia —repetí, tratando de encontrarle el sentido a su lógica—. ¿Nostalgia de qué?

Edward suspiró, desordenando su cabello con la mano en un gesto de nerviosismo. Luego, dio dos largas zancadas en mi dirección y sujetó mi mandíbula con una fuerza delicada, ignorando mis protestas para apartarlo. Sus ojos lucían desquiciados, sumamente salpicados por la ansiedad.

—Escúchame, escúchame bien y te suplico que no malinterpretes todo lo que te voy a decir. Bella, mi vida humana a tu lado fue mucho más maravillosa que mis fantasías más absurdas. Mi imaginación jamás podría haberle hecho justicia a lo que sentí durante todos los años que permanecí contigo. Contigo pude lograr todo lo nunca conseguí en otras circunstancias: pude disfrutar de un amor sin barreras. Por otro lado esta nueva oportunidad de permitió llevar la vida que siempre deseé para ti. Tuviste una experiencia universitaria como cualquier mujer normal, te graduaste, desarrollaste planes y cumpliste metas. Estuviste a punto de casarte, como cualquier mujer enamorada —su mano acarició el espacio donde anteriormente descansó mi anillo de compromiso—. Lograste todo lo que tanto esperaba de ti. Tú, Alba Reeves, eres la representación de todas las razones por las cuales tomé la decisión de salir de tu vida cuando te dejé en ese bosque.

"Pero eso no significa que no me siento sumamente arrepentido de que mis acciones indirectamente ocasionaran tu muerte. Desde que recuperé mis recuerdos, no hago otra cosa más que estancarme en ellos. Cada día, cada minuto de mi tiempo inevitablemente me redirige a algún aspecto del pasado que no puedo enmendar. Mis fantasías ahora han tomado una dirección diferente, y no son más que el producto de mi deseo de volver al pasado para impedir todo el desastre que ocasioné cuando me marché. Si estuviese en mi poder… si es que de verdad existe un ser benevolente y compasivo con el poder de concederme ese deseo, no dudaría un solo segundo en rescatar nuestras anteriores vidas. Hubiese detenido mi partida y no hubiese vacilado en convertirte en una de nosotros.

El aire se escapó de mi garganta. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, y él tuvo que frotar sus pulgares bajo mis párpados para apartarlas.

—No te digo todo esto con la intención de hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedo seguir engañándote. Te extraño. Extraño la vida que vivimos, y me odio a mi mismo por haberla echado a perder.

—Pero… no lo hiciste… Es decir, sí lo arruinaste, pero no todo está perdido. Estamos juntos, ¿no? Diferentes, pero al menos estamos juntos —argumenté entre titubeos, alzando mis manos temblorosas para sostenerme de sus muñecas.

Él sonrió levemente, acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

—Sí, lo estamos.

—Y puede que ya no luzca igual… y puede que tampoco sea ni la sombra de lo que era en el pasado, pero sigo siendo yo.

—Lo sé —dijo, sin dejar de tantear mi rostro con suavidad.

Lo miré fijamente tratando de localizar alguna mentira escondida bajo sus palabras, pero él parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Cerré los ojos cuando perdí la fortaleza de mis piernas, pero Edward me asió de la cintura y me mantuvo pie cuando éstas se doblaron, y luego me cargó como a una niña hasta la cama y me depositó sobre ella sin mi permiso.

No hice nada, demasiado absorta en mis propios pensamientos como para molestarme el discutirle el gesto. La verdad es que no estaba segura de cómo interpretar lo que me había dicho. ¿Podía realmente culparlo por sentirse de ese modo? ¿No me había sentido yo de la misma forma innumerables ocasiones? ¿No se me ocurrió en alguna oportunidad creer que mi necesidad de Eithan era producto de mi necesidad de quedarme con lo más cercano que tenía de Edward?

Fruncí el ceño, considerando sus palabras y aplicándolas a mi caso. ¿Deseaba yo lo mismo que él? En cierta manera, la idea de convertirme nuevamente en Bella Swan me mataba del fastidio. No quería regresar a ser una persona tan disociada de la sociedad y tan repleta de inseguridades. Pero si con eso lograra volver a estar con él, como _antes_ , supongo que no era tan malo. Una parte de mí echaba de menos a la cobriza y joven versión de Edward, aquella de la cual me enamoré en primer lugar.

Pensé en estos últimos años. Mi vida humana como Alba fue realmente espléndida, porque logré hacer lo que quería sin tener que renunciar a nada. Estaba encantada con la idea de casarme con él, quería que nos ahorráramos lo suficiente como para comprar una buena propiedad en un lugar más espacioso, e incluso había comenzado a considerar la idea de tener hijos en el futuro.

Mi pecho se oprimió. Nuestra vida pudo haber sido hermosa y perfectamente normal de no haberse visto envuelto en ese maldito accidente de tránsito. Pudimos haber sido felices por el resto de nuestra mortalidad, pero esa oportunidad se había perdido para siempre. Ya no habría mortalidad. Ya no habría hijos.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

Su comentario me trajo a la realidad. Él estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y su pulgar hacia círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Su semblante era serio, pero sus ojos ansiosos.

Lo observé con detenimiento, y después de pensarlo seriamente llegué a la conclusión de que prefería mi vida como Alba Reeves mil veces más que la de Bella Swan, pero eso ya no importaba. Edward se había convertido en vampiro y mis sueños de una vida mundana con él habían desaparecido para siempre.

Habíamos vuelto al mismo punto de partida.

Me alcé para quedarme sentada, virándome hacia él, y él se levantó para sentarse a mi lado en el borde de la cama.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digamos que decido perdonarte y volver contigo, cosa que evidentemente haré, ahora que te he recuperado. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cómo procederemos ahora?

Él ni si quiera pareció pensárselo. Se inclinó sobre mí, su rostro a centímetros del mío, y sus labios cosquillearon en mi cuello antes de presionarlos contra él.

Una descarga de deseo y anticipación atravesó mi cuerpo, mezclado con un evidente bochorno ante la manera en la que mi corazón bombeaba dentro de mi pecho como si estuviese al punto de un ataque cardíaco. Mi respiración se aceleró, y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumuló en mi rostro.

Me pareció sentirlo sonreír contra mi cuello.

—A partir de ahora, haremos las cosas como tú lo desees —dijo, besándome de nuevo—. Mis ideales cambiaron, Bella. Ya no soy el mismo hombre limitado a sus tradiciones del siglo veinte. Si existe o no un Dios, honestamente ya no me interesa. Hace mucho que dejé de creer en él —se apartó para mirarme a los ojos—. Haremos lo que tú quieras. Jamás volveré a presionarte a nada, independientemente de si piense que es correcto o no. No volveré a hacerte daño haciéndote tomar decisiones en contra de tu voluntad.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba impactada. No, alucinada es la palabra. ¿En serio Edward me estaba diciendo esto? ¿O es que acaso lo abdujeron los extraterrestres antes de venir para acá?

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Completamente en serio.

Incliné la cabeza, analizando la clara determinación de su cara. Hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué es lo que tú harías? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Bueno, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que consideraras perdonarme y tenerme de vuelta, porque sinceramente no soporto la idea de estar sin ti otro año. No sé si sea capaz de hacerlo de nuevo —murmuró, tocando los contornos de mi mandíbula con la punta de los dedos—. Y si estás de acuerdo… quisiera transformarte lo más pronto posible. Simplemente no puedo permitir que te sigas exponiendo a los mismos riesgos de los mortales.

Mis ojos se abrieron tan desmesuradamente que comenzaron a dolerme, y me alejé de un empujón que me hizo rebotar hacia atrás. La ira que se cocinó en mi interior me nubló la visión, y en este momento desee poder contar con la fuerza de matarlo con mis propias manos.

—¡Excelente, Edward! ¡Me alegro saber que ahora que destruiste todo y no te queda nada más con lo cual conformarte y decidas quedarte conmigo! ¡Es muy halagador de tu parte!

Un jadeo escapó de su garganta.

—No quise decir…

—¡Tú… estúpido arrogante! Realmente no te entiendo. Soy humana, y tengo metas. O al menos, tenía _metas_. ¿No es esto lo que tú querías, acaso? ¿Que tuviera un futuro, que envejeciera?

Él negó con la cabeza, horrorizado.

—No quiero que mueras.

Le di la espalda y solté un sollozo, llevando mis manos a mi cabello para halarlo desde la raíz sin preocuparme en parecer como una completa lunática. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado con escuchar esas palabras de su boca? ¿Cuántas veces no le supliqué que echara a un lado sus preocupaciones y me tomara para siempre? ¿Cuánto no estuve dispuesta a sacrificar por estar con él?

Estuve dispuesta a abandonarlo todo, pero solo porque nunca me había sentido especialmente apegada a nada en mi vida. Siempre fui completamente independiente de mis padres, y estuve dispuesta a fingir mi muerte y destrozar a Charlie y a Renée para cumplir mis deseos. Nunca, jamás, llegué a dudar un solo segundo en hacerlo. Para mí simplemente nunca fue una opción _no_ hacerlo.

No pude evitar pensar en mi madre, Emma. Mi madre, mi hermosa madre, la persona más importante en mi vida además de Edward. Mi madre, quien había estado a mi lado en todo momento. Mi madre, quien me cuidó y mi amó desde un principio. Mi madre, quien nos sacó adelante ella sola sin ayuda de esa miseria de hombre que se hizo llamar mi padre y que me abandonó porque nunca me quiso. Yo ya no era la misma persona de antes. Yo tenía apegos. Tenía a mi madre.

Fui azotada por una ola de arrepentimiento. Había estado tan sumida en mi propio dolor que la aparté a un lado cada vez que deseó acercarse a mí para consolarme. A ella podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa; un accidente, una enfermedad, y yo habría estado demasiado ocupada sintiendo lástima de mi misma como para enterarme. Ella pudo morir en cualquier momento y yo ni si quiera habría estado en el mismo estado para tomar su mano.

No podía hacerle esto ella.

No a ella.

—Lo siento, Edward. Pero… no puedo, no puedo. No puedo dejar a mi madre sola. Me prometí a mi misma que _jamás_ la lastimaría. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que me transformes. No soy capaz de dejarla sola. Yo lo soy todo para ella.

Él asintió, abriendo los brazos para que yo pudiese acurrucarme contra él y sollozar contra su hombro.

Si se sintió ofendido, no lo demostró.

Sin embargo, no pude ignorar la forma en la que tembló cuando me aferró contra su pecho.

* * *

 **MUCHAS gracia** s a quienes me comentaron para decirme cómo querían que manejara la historia. La mayoría optó por "VAMOS A PRENDER ESTA MIERDA", y o creo en la democracia, **así que preparen palomitas de maíz y acomódense en sus asientos** , _**porque se viene algo.** _

Quiero darle las gracias a TODOS por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. En esta ocasión estoy demasiado ocupada y no puedo permitirme normbrarlos en mis agradecimientos, así que lo dejaré para la siguiente actualización, la cual espero que sea pronto. ¿Vieron que si me lo propongo puedo publicar rápido?

 **Me gustaría saber qué piensan** de este encuentro tan intenso. Déjenme un **review.** ¿Es como lo esperaban? ¿Cómo creen que debieron actuar? ¿Todavía piensan que Edward es un completo idiota? Porque yo ya llegué a perdonarlo.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos!


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Edward.**

El hogar de Emma Marshall no había sufrido mayores transformaciones desde la última vez que estuve en Forks. Bella tuvo la oportunidad de comentarme que su madre era una mujer apegada a las costumbres, y que poca emoción sentía ante la idea de correr riesgos y cambiar las rutinas de su vida. Por ese motivo comprendía que la pintura que cubría cada rincón de la casa conservara los mismos colores pálidos y apagados, y no pude evitar pensar que ésos eran los colores de la muerte.

La puerta yacía abierta, en recibimiento a todos los familiares y amigos que desearan sumarse a los discursos de pésame que llenaban el recibidor. Por supuesto, yo no formaba parte de aquél lúgubre grupo que se aproximaba hacia Albert Dell para ofrecer su apoyo y expresar sus aflicciones. Incluso, si es que llegase a existir suficiente simpatía que me impulsara a acercarme a estrechar su mano, el pobre hombre se alarmaría al reconocerme mucho más que al percibir la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Después de todo, habíamos compartido una cena de acción de gracias en aquellos días en los que yo todavía era humano y él no era más que el introvertido y parcialmente ignorante pretendiente de la madre de Bella. Probablemente se acordaría de mi rostro, y no solo por las fotos.

La realidad era que no existían razones lógicas para que yo estuviese aquí, víctima de toda esta farsa. Sin embargo, y pese a toda la pérdida que se cernía sobre mí, me fue demasiado difícil resistir el deseo de ver a mi madre para comprobar su estado emocional.

Inclinada frente a la ventana de la cocina, sus codos descansaban cómodamente sobre el granito frente al fregador, y sus manos sostenían una taza de té humeante. Su mirada perdida apuntaba hacia los árboles, y su mente vagaba, borrosa, en una serie de recuerdos salteados y desorganizados. En este momento su energía cognitiva no era utilizada para considerar hasta qué punto me extrañaba, como solía hacer cada minuto durante las pocas veces que regresé a Forks con el único objetivo de vigilarla a distancia. Su atención giraba en torno a Emma y en lo mucho que la echaría de menos. Si bien la relación entre Alba y yo jamás se hizo oficial mediante el matrimonio ambas siempre se comunicaron mutuamente en términos de familia política, forjando así un lazo de amistad que se afianzó después de mi muerte. Fue Emma quien en reiteradas ocasiones sostuvo su mano y ofreció su regazo para que mi madre llorara sobre él.

Mi madre exhaló un suspiro de resignación y caminó hasta Albert Dell para sentarse a su lado. Mientras que él lloraba, con sus manos apoyadas sobre su cabeza en un inmenso gesto de derrota, ella se limitó a seguir bebiendo de su té. Tanto la muerte de mi padre como la mía la habían endurecido, o al menos lo suficiente como para no derramar lágrimas en público.

La dirección de sus pensamientos cambió, enfocándose en la maravillosa mujer con la que su hijo tuvo la dicha de compartir su vida antes de morir, lamentándose el no haber hecho lo suficiente para agradecerle por haberlo hecho feliz hasta el último de sus días.

Sus pensamientos penetraron la fortaleza que temporalmente había construido para tolerarme a mí mismo, y el dolor volvió con más fuerza. Me llevé las manos al cabello, poseído por el común anhelo que un niño siente hacia su madre, y deseé de una manera casi irracional tener la oportunidad de rodearla con mis brazos para buscar consuelo en ellos. Pero eso era imposible. Jamás volvería a sentir esos brazos, y mucho menos cuando su inevitable muerte también la arrancara de mi vida, en un futuro demasiado cercano para los estándares de una criatura demasiado eterna.

Justo como hizo con Bella.

El malestar me descompuso, de modo que todos aquellos pensamientos y conversaciones que bloqueé hasta entonces tomaron la ventaja de bombardearme sin piedad alguna, uno tras otro, cada uno más insoportable que el anterior.

 _¿Supiste como fue?_

 _Fue un accidente, ¿no?_

 _El avión se hizo pedazos en el mar. Todavía no han encontrado la causa técnica, pero se rumora que el piloto se suicidó y se llevó a todos los pasajeros con él._

 _¡Qué horror! ¿Sobrevivió alguien?_

 _No, todos los pasajeros y tripulantes murieron. Hasta ahora no han podido encontrar los cuerpos._

 _¿Qué edad tenía su hija?_

 _Acababa de cumplir veintinueve o treinta, creo._

 _Qué tragedia. Todo un futuro por delante._

 _¡Oh, pobre Emma! ¡El hospital no será lo mismo sin ella!_

 _Albert, querido, no te pongas así. Toma, bebe esto._

 _Hemos perdido a una de las mejores enfermeras. Ella era tal dulce…_

 _Albert está en shock. No es para menos. ¡Su futura esposa muerta, a solo meses de su boda!_

 _¿Pero qué rayos hacían ellas viajando a Irlanda? ¿Para qué?_

 _Querían pasar tiempo de madre e hija antes de la boda. Aparentemente la hija iba a mudarse de continente en cuanto su madre se casara._

 _¿Y esa muchacha alguna vez llegó a tener hijos?_

 _No, su prometido murió en un accidente de tránsito hace varios años y ella se quedó soltera._

 _¡Una verdadera tragedia! ¡Una tragedia!_

 _Edward Cullen._

Instintivamente abrí los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para encontrarme con el dueño de ese pensamiento.

Jacob Black avanzó hacia mí con paso lento y despreocupado, extrañamente confiado en que yo no lo atacaría. Al igual que la mayoría de los invitados, su atuendo era de colores oscuros, un acto que no era más que un simbolismo para asistir a las palabras que el sacerdote expuso ciertas horas atrás, pese a que no hubiese ningún cuerpo físico al cual velar. Desde las profundidades del bosque escuchaba la amenaza en los rugidos de su manada, cubriéndole las espaldas.

 _No vengo con intenciones de luchar. Pero no puedo mandar sobre ellos,_ Jacob pensó, clarificando que él no se consideraba lo suficientemente cobarde como para solicitar su protección para acercarse a mí.

Asentí. No me sorprendió que estuviese al tanto de la existencia de mi don. Bella me había hablado de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —contesté, sin molestarme en esconder el filo de mi voz.

 _Sólo quiero hablar. Me lo debes._

Comenzó a traer a flote deliberadamente una serie de recuerdos de treinta años de antigüedad, durante la época en la que él y Bella se hicieron amigos. Eran imperfectos, al igual que todo recuerdo humano que ha sido víctima del paso del tiempo, pero lo suficientemente nítidos como para permitirme deleitarme con ellos. Hace años que Bella me informó con la mayor cantidad de detalles posible sobre aquellos días, cuando le supliqué que me contara su versión de nuestra separación, y si bien su relato aplacó mi curiosidad, era refrescante al fin apreciarla desde otros ojos, incluso si dentro de estos recuerdos predominara su rostro inhumano y vacío. No quería perder ningún detalle de ese rostro.

—Ya sé muy bien que hiciste todo lo posible por protegerla. Así que sí, supongo que te lo debo.

Volví mi rostro hacia él, apenas lo suficiente para reconocer su llamado a la paz.

 _Sé que éste es tu territorio pero honestamente no me interesa. Ya una vez me negaron el derecho de despedirme de ella. No voy a aceptar que lo hagan de nuevo._

Su resentimiento era similar al ácido. En ese entonces Alice había vuelto al pueblo para ayudar a Charlie Swan a enfrentar su duelo, como también hizo acto de presencia cuando el funeral de Bella fue llevado a cabo. Recordó el momento justo en el que recuperó su cuerpo sin vida de la corriente del mar, seguido de sus vanos intentos por revivirla. También la desesperación que sintió cuando Sam Uley le negó su petición de romper el tratado para asistir al entierro. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales me odiaba. El tratado que forjamos no lo dejó ver su rostro por última vez.

Por primera vez pude saborear una porción de su propia miseria, y aquello solo alborotó un poco más de mi propio infierno personal. Nuestro dolor no era en lo absoluto comparable, porque aquel vacío que me consumía era mucho mayor al que sería capaz de experimentar nunca en su vida el más patético de los miserables. Sin embargo, no pude sentir más que simpatía por él. Él también había sufrido por su muerte.

—Lo lamento, Jacob.

Asintió con rigidez. Mis disculpas no significaban nada para él.

 _Solo quería que lo supieras todo lo que ella sufrió por ti. Nunca debiste cruzarte en su vida._

—Eso es algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo.

 _¿Por qué tenías que regresar?_ La ira comenzó a crecer en él, y el temblor en sus manos se hizo notorio. _Bella era feliz. Su vida como Alba era buena. ¿Por qué no solo la dejaste en paz?_

Ahora ya no pensaba en Bella, sino en Alba, y en toda la luz que emanaba detrás de sus vestidos estampados y de su andar alegre. Admiraba su entusiasmo, su inteligencia y su obediencia en el trabajo, y recordaba la gracia que le ocasionaba cada vez que llegaba tarde a su turno de trabajo, con su respiración agitada y sacando apresuradamente todas las horquillas de su moño de ballet. Más de una vez tropezó intentando llegar en una sola pieza hasta el baño de las chicas para cambiarse de ropa, y eso hacía que los empleados se rieran y la acusaran de novata. Ella siempre respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Cada pensamiento me atravesó como una hilera de dagas, pero no dejé de sonreír con sus recuerdos.

—Siempre deseé tener el poder de hacerla feliz. Nunca quise algo distinto para ella —expliqué—. Al principio, acogí la idea de quedarme con ella a lo largo de su vida humana. A Bella no le convenía malgastar su tiempo con alguien que no podía ser humano como ella, pero era la alternativa que yo podía encarar con más facilidad. Sabiendo, por supuesto, que cuando ella muriera, yo también encontraría una forma de morir. Pero me aterrorizaba que ella no pudiese ni si quiera llegar a su vejez si me quedaba con ella siendo humana, así que me fui… lo cual se ha convertido en el peor error de mi vida. Esperaba que mi decisión la forzara a que dejara de sentir eso tan fuerte que siente por mí, pero eso no hizo otra cosa más que matarnos a ambos en el camino.

"Y si la vida le dio una nueva oportunidad, ¿por qué he tenido que interferir en ésta también? No es algo que yo pueda responder, Jacob. No tenía idea… no tenía una sola idea de todo el pasado que llevábamos a rastras cuando la conocí en esta vida. Nuestra reunión fue completamente espontánea. No éramos más que un par de desconocidos, y a pesar de eso, terminé perdidamente enamorado de ella. Podrá parecerse absurdo, incluso novelesco, pero Jacob, yo siempre estuve buscándola aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Para mí no existió, y no existirá nadie más que Bella. Y habérmela encontrado en esta vida es una prueba de ello.

Con su furia dispersa, inclinó la cabeza, reflexionando con mis palabras, y entonces lo asaltó un recuerdo: un beso repleto de pasión. Fue involuntario, pero eso no hizo que mi rabia fuera menor.

—Supongo que ya te desquitaste. Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, ya puedes irte —espeté entre dientes, conteniendo el deseo de correr hacia él y atravesarle el pecho por atreverse a tocarla, aunque ni una pizca de mi ira fuera dirigida hacia Bella. Ella habrá tenido sus razones.

Torció el gesto, furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido controlar sus memorias a tiempo. En cierta manera nunca fue su intención que yo me enterara de lo que había pasado entre ambos. Era un momento que pretendía guardarse para sí mismo, y ahora le enfurecía que yo estuviera al tanto.

 _¿Desquitarme? Desquitarme sería arrancarte la cabeza en este momento, y ni aun así estaríamos a mano._

—Podría haber accedido en otro tiempo, y definitivamente en otras circunstancias, y con gusto habría dejado que me mataras. Pero las cosas cambiaron, y no puedo permitir que acabes conmigo, Jacob Black. Todavía tengo muchos asuntos pendientes por resolver.

Él no iba a arriesgarse a lanzarse sobre mí, por mucho que lo deseara. Su esposa se lo había suplicado. Así que sus ojos me fulminaron con profundo odio y gruñó, girando en sus talones para regresar por donde vino.

Pero antes de adentrarse en el bosque, se detuvo y susurró:

—Puede que jamás debió conocerte. Puede que solo le hayas arruinado la vida, aunque puedo ver que en realidad la aprecias, en tu retorcida manera. Pero ella nunca renunció a ti. Y saber que has _permitido_ que ella muriera de nuevo… y de una manera tan tonta, tan disparatada, no tiene justificación. Si me lo preguntas, me parece que su muerte… incluso en la primera vez… Todo fue en vano —se viró para mirarme por última vez—. Debiste convertirla en alguien como tú. Al menos, ya no estaría muerta.

Y desapareció entre los árboles.

Sus palabras fueron sabia agudeza, desquebrajándome desde el interior. Era exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba cuando le propuse a Bella la alternativa de transformarla en una de nosotros para que nunca más tuviésemos que separarnos, ya que tenía que haber algún propósito detrás del maleficio que nos trajo de la muerte. Transformarla era la única solución lógica en este misterio.

Ella se negó. O al menos, así lo hizo los primeros tres años. Estaba considerando seriamente la opción de aceptar mi petición, ahora que su madre se casaría y contaría con el apoyo y el aprecio de una pareja suficiente como para afrontar que ella se hiciera pasar por muerta. Pudimos haber estado juntos.

Estuvimos tan cerca...

El móvil comenzó a vibrarme en el bolsillo, y no tardé un segundo en responder.

—¿Qué tienes, Alice?

—Hasta ahora, se han registrado cerca de 397.732 nacimientos en el intervalo de horas en el mundo que corresponderían al 18 de Julio en Nueva York, por poner el huso horario de un estado arbitrario. La mayor proporción de esta cifra se distribuye en el continente de América, y en Estados Unidos, nacieron unos 2.528 bebés, 79 de ellos en el estado de Washington —hizo una pausa—. Diría que sería lo más evidente comenzar por ahí.

—Naturalmente —estuve de acuerdo. La experiencia nos decían que existían más probabilidades de que Bella hubiera reencarnado cerca del lugar en el que nació por primera vez, aunque eso no era un hecho absoluto. Para empeorar la situación, el avión se había hundido en algún lugar del Océano Atlántico, una referencia demasiado amplia como para asegurar que ella regresaría con una ciudadanía como estadounidense –si es que regresaba-.

Aparté ese pensamiento lejos de mí.

—Edward… —Alice inició, pero la detuve antes de que pudiese terminar de decir lo que yo ya sabía.

—No voy a rendirme, Alice.

—Lo sé. Pero no logro verla. Tal vez…

—No.

—Perdóname, estoy siendo extremadamente pesimista. La última vez que tomó nueve años contactar con ella. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad. La encontraremos, Edward.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

Siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 **Primero que nada: guerra avisada no mata soldado. No me digan que no se los advertí.**

 **Reclamos, sugerencias ( insultos) y dudas, dejen un _REVIEW_ y contestaré. Además, ha habido 3 actualizaciones en un mes y eso ha sido bastante. Como tardaré más en actualizar de nuevo, les enviaré un breve adelanto del siguiente capítulo si me lo piden.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	28. Chapter 27: Dark Prince

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERCERA PARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Dark Prince**

 _(Año 2054)._

 **D.**

—Bridget te está mirando.

La mano que estaba a punto de introducir la cuchara repleta de cereales en mi boca se paralizó en el aire. Una sonrisa maliciosa bailaba en el rostro de Lucas.

—¿Parece asustada? —respondí.

—"Aterrorizada" sería una mejor manera de describirlo.

De forma inconsciente habíamos terminado inclinándonos el uno hacia el otro, de modo que nuestras narices se encontraban a solo centímetros de rozarse entre sí. El espacio personal era un concepto que Luke y yo hacía mucho tiempo habíamos derribado con creces, y esta clase de cercanía no podía resultar incómoda ni con los rumores que los representantes del chismorreo escolar se esforzaban tan arduamente por esparcir por toda la Escuela Secundaria de Pasadena.

De hecho, parte de ese asunto era el motivo por el cual Bridget George se afanaba en desaparecer entre las cabezas que conformaban su pequeño círculo de popularidad social.

—Y, ¿cómo quedó su ojo? —pregunté, algo divertida.

—Estoy casi seguro de ver algo morado asomándose entre el maquillaje. Bien hecho, Darice.

Sonreí, sin molestarme en ocultar mi satisfacción. Descontando mis clases de entrenamiento de las noches, yo no era una muchacha violenta durante mi desenvolvimiento en la rutina diaria, pero esta chica se lo había buscado.

—Deberíamos besarnos —prosiguió Luke, esbozando su famosa sonrisa de lado—. Ya sabes, para terminar de enojarla.

—Sigue soñando.

Él se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo ruidosamente de su refresco dietético.

La realidad era que mi respuesta habría generado más de una mirada desconcertada de parte de la población femenina adolescente, porque Lucas estaba indiscutiblemente lejos de ser considerado poco atractivo. De hecho, su desordenado cabello negro, a juego con su piel morena y sus prepotentes ojos negros en sintonía con esa sonrisa traviesa permanentemente incrustada en el rostro, despertaba centellares de suspiros por cada camino que cruzaba. La dueña de uno de esos suspiros era Bridget George, y fue probablemente el detonante de nuestro encuentro.

Ella me abordó ayer a la hora de la salida, cuando yo guardaba mis útiles dentro de mi casillero. Estaba a punto de introducir mi mano para alcanzar mi bloc de dibujo cuando la puertecilla salió disparada hacia dentro, a solo segundos de aprisionarme los dedos.

Sorprendida, alcé la vista para encontrarme con una chica alta, de cabello largo y trenzado, mirándome como algo que encontraste escurriéndose entre la tubería de tu lavamanos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes con Lucas? —inquirió sin rodeos.

—¿Disculpa? —parpadeé, porque me encontraba demasiado asombrada por su atrevimiento como para sentirme enojada por casi haber decapitado mis dedos.

—Ustedes dos se la pasan juntos para arriba y para abajo. No se despegan ni un solo instante. Pero no se toman de la mano, ni se besan, ni nada.

Esta vez no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Sería ésta una nueva novia de Luke? Imposible; él me hubiese dicho algo. Tenía que ser parte de su club de admiradoras.

—Lucas y yo no somos novios, si es eso lo que quieres insinuar. Pero si lo fuésemos, creo que eso no sería de tu incumbencia. De hecho, nuestra relación no es de tu _incumbencia._

—Así que eso es. Hubieses comenzado por ahí —dijo alegremente para sí misma, antes de lanzarme una mirada despectiva de arriba hacia abajo—. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué se fija en ti y ha decidido que seas su chica con derecho a roce. Evidentemente no tiene buenos gustos.

Después de aquello, mi puño había impactado en el centro de su ojo y yo me hallaba inclinada sobre ella, quien se había caído hacia atrás sobre el suelo, con sus ojos ampliados con horror. Afortunadamente no había espectadores frecuentando ese pasillo para apreciar la escena, pero eso no me salvaría de una expulsión si ella se atrevía a contárselo al director, así que puede que la haya amenazado un poco con darle una paliza si se lo contaba a alguien. Aparentemente había funcionado.

—¿Cómo va tu historia, por cierto? ¿Ya has encontrado a tu príncipe oscuro? —Luke me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entonces el timbre me aturdió en ese instante, anunciando que debíamos volver a nuestras clases.

—No mucho, en realidad. He estado ocupada con otras cosas del club de arte —suspiré con decepción.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Lady Elena es ardiente como el infierno.

—Es un _dibujo._

—Lo que la convierte en doblemente ardiente.

Solté una risita, reprimiendo mi necesidad de rodar los ojos, porque lo consideraba un acto exclusivo de las niñas reprochonas.

Ya empezaba a sentirse la ausencia del alumnado en la cafetería de la escuela, así que Lucas y yo nos separamos para dirigirnos a nuestras clases correspondientes para nuestra jornada de la tarde.

Cuando abandonamos el instituto, Lucas se acercó a mí, abriendo el cierre de mi mochila para introducir el libro de filosofía que yo le había prestado. Era evidente que no había leído ni la primera página.

—¿Quieres que te lleve hoy?

—Resérvalo para tus chicas —respondí juguetonamente, poniéndome de puntillas para besar su mejilla, y él arrastró una mano sobre mi cabeza, desordenando mis cabellos y mi cola de caballo, antes de dar media vuelta para caminar hacia su auto encendiendo uno de sus adictivos cigarrillos de chocolate en el proceso.

Debido a lo cerca que se encontraba mi casa de la escuela, no solía ser común que Lucas me diera un aventón. Por lo general me desplazaba en bicicleta todos los días, así que de vez en cuando me armaba con una sudadera con capucha para que el sol incandescente de Los Angeles no arrasara conmigo en el camino. No me emocionaba demasiado la idea de que más pecas circularan mi rostro.

La tía Maddie no se encontraba en casa cuando llegué. Eran las tres de la tarde y seguramente seguía en el trabajo, pero a juzgar por su renuencia a atenderme el teléfono algo me decía que pasaría la noche afuera con su novio, lo que significaba que tendría la casa para mí sola de nuevo. Otros adolescentes interpretarían esta oportunidad como un milagro del cielo y ya estuviesen organizando el reventón de fiesta que llevarían a cabo esta noche, y muchas chicas de mi edad se animarían ante la idea de compartir una noche con sus parejas, pero yo no encajaba en ninguno de esos escenarios. Para mí, una noche a solas significaba que podía pintar en completa paz.

"Sacrificio" era el nombre que había designado a la colección de pinturas en las que venía trabajando desde hacía un año. Se trataba de un conjunto de imágenes en orden cronológico, al igual que una serie de fotografías. Cada cuadro reflejaba una escena, por lo que podría tomarme una eternidad asegurarme de que el cuadro reflejara exactamente lo que quería sin necesidad reforzarlo con una leyenda.

La historia giraba en torno a Eric, el arrogante Príncipe heredero de un reino ficticio que se había enamorado perdidamente de Elena, una joven sirvienta de su palacio. Tras meses de enfrentar aquél desgarrador sentimiento en silencio, se atrevió a ingresar hurtadillas en la habitación, y arrodillándose en el suelo, se armó de valor y confesó su amor por ella. Elena, lejos de sentirse ofendida ante la idea de que un caballero -por más príncipe que fuera- irrumpiera en su cómoda de manera tan indigna, correspondió a sus sentimientos, y él le propuso matrimonio.

Sin embargo el Rey, al enterarse de la abominación que su hijo pretendía cometer, ordenó a un guardia del palacio que asesinara a Elena, degollándole el cuello. Y el Príncipe Eric, preso de la locura, se dirigió a la morada del hechicero más poderoso de todo el Reino con el cuerpo de su amada en brazos, y demandó que se le concediera el deseo traerla a la vida. El viejo hechicero indicó que revertir la muerte era imposible para él, así que convocó a Lucifer, el único capaz de satisfacer sus exigencias. Pero Lucifer tampoco tenía ese poder, pues la resurrección de los muertos era jurisdicción del Cielo. No obstante, propuso una solución: concederle la inmortalidad hasta el momento en el que el Cielo decidiera devolver a su amada al mundo de los vivos, pero a cambio de eso, él descendería a los infiernos para gobernar como ayudante de Lucifer. Y así lo aceptó Eric, y así fue maldecido, condenado a recorrer sobre las llamas del infierno y afligir tortura sobre las almas condenadas hasta que Dios decidiera regresar el alma de Elena a la Tierra, o hasta el fin de los tiempos, si es que eso no ocurría…

El timbre de mi celular me regresó a la realidad, haciendo que la brocha se soltara de mi mano y rebotara contra el suelo. Pintura negra voló por doquier, salpicando mis piernas desnudas, y puede que la tía Maddie me hubiese asesinado por manchar el cobertor de mi cama de no ser por los protectores de papel con los que forro mi habitación cuando me introduzco en mi propia inspiración.

—¡Contestar! —grité el comando hacia el aparato, el cual emitió un "bip" de reconocimiento—. ¿Hola? —dije al altavoz.

— _¿Por qué suenas como si no supieses quién soy?_ —replicó una sarcástica voz.

—Hola para ti también, Lucas. Y perdona, no lo supe. Estaba pintando.

—¿Lograste adelantar algo?

—No mucho —admití con derrota.

 _—Eso apesta. En fin, es viernes, y te llamo para preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo al club de siempre. Te recogeré en una hora._

—Pero, ¿tan pronto? Apenas si van a ser las siete —argumenté, comenzando a recoger el desastre que tenía en el suelo.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la señal.

 _—Darice, son las ocho de la noche. Dios, sí que te pones distraída cuando te sumerges en tu mundo fantástico._

—Eres un jodido grano en el culo. ¿Lo sabías? De acuerdo, iré, pero no hice la cena, y tendré que comprar comida afuera. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál será el presupuesto?

Restregando la pintura entre mis manos, hurgué dentro del bolsillo de mi "bolso bohemio" -como Luke solía decirle- hasta alcanzar mi monedero. Apenas un triste billete de cincuenta dólares. Tendría que decirle a la tía Maddie que sacara más efectivo para mí.

— _Sabes perfectamente que no tienes que gastar un solo centavo._

Suspiré, dejando que mi mirada vagara sobre el cielo estrellado que con pintura yo misma había trazado sobre el techo de mi habitación. Cuando apagaba el interruptor de la luz, el color blanquecino de las estrellas adoptaba un brillo plateado y fluorescente, adornando la oscuridad como débiles y diminutas explosiones de luz.

—Ese dinero te lo has ganado tú, Luke. No es justo que lo derroches en mí.

— _No seas estúpida, eres tú. No es un derroche._

Fruncí la boca, reconociendo que no tenía ningún sentido luchar contra Luke. A estas alturas de nuestra amistad el dinero era un asunto que todavía se sometía a discusión, porque a diferencia de él, que trabajaba en una tienda de música durante las tardes, toda mi subsistencia era gracias a mi padre, y era un factor que me hacía avergonzarme cada vez que Luke invertía un centavo bien ganado por complacer mi trasero.

La existencia de mi padre despertaba en mí sentimientos contradictorios. Supongo que debería sentirme agradecida de que nunca me hizo pasar ninguna necesidad durante los diecisiete años de mi vida, pero el hecho de que nunca se haya animado a conocerme, incluso si por responsabilidad jamás descuidó su obligación financiera conmigo, producía en mí un vacío más grande de lo que era capaz de admitirle a nadie. Él no me quería; incluso quiso impedir que yo naciera. El dinero anónimo que sin falta recibía la tía Maddie cada mes era más una molesta obligación, un incentivo para que ninguna de nosotros nos animáramos a intentar dar con su paradero. Así lo decía el correo electrónico que la tía Maddie me enseñó cuando tenía doce años, uno enviado por mi supuesto padre, dieciséis años atrás.

 _—¿Estás ahí, Dar?_

—Sí, sí.

— _Mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo, estaré frente a tu puerta en cincuenta minutos_ —dijo, antes de colgar la llamada.

— _Desconectado_ —anunció el aparato, y le lancé una mirada llena de odio.

—¡Ya lo sé, Siri! Pero la próxima vez, podrías avisarme también _quién_ me está llamando antes de contestar el teléfono, si no es mucha molestia.

— _Cambiando configuración_ —replicó Siri. Estúpida tecnología.

Volví mi mirada hacia el cuadro en que trabajaba. Elena se encontraba en brazos de Eric, desangrada y pálida, sus ojos cerrados, su largo cabello castaño se extendía sobre el suelo como una cortina.

Por otro lado, no había nada en Eric. Él era todo músculo, con piel pálida y cabello oscuro, pero el lugar donde debía reposar su rostro se encontraba en blanco. No existía ninguna expresión que formara parte de ese cuerpo, y es porque todavía no había encontrado un rostro para mi Príncipe Oscuro. Cada uno de los treinta cuadros diseñados hasta ahora presentaba ese problema. La ambientación era exquisita; la información que comunicaba la escena era casi impecable. Pero cada uno de los Erics que protagonizaban mi historia tenía una mancha blanca como rostro, ahí donde las facciones pertenecían.

Gemí, arrojando el pincel en agua teñida para correr al baño a ducharme. La ducha del baño de la tía Maddie se había reventado y había estado usando el mío en vez del de las visitas, así que tomé el control remoto de la ducha para encenderla y cerciorarme de que la configuración de la temperatura exacta del agua –caliente como el demonio, justo como me gustaba- no había sido alterada por tía Maddie. Yo era una mujer fugaz, por lo que en diez minutos estuve lista.

Me arreglé con velocidad. Usé el secador de pelo, porque era imposible asumir que en menos de una hora mi cabello estaría seco. Vestido, botas, perfume, y el asunto estuvo listo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, suponiendo que me daría tiempo de prepararme algo para cenar, tropezando con la tía Maddie cuando crucé hacia la cocina.

—¡Niña, pero mira por dónde vas! —exclamó ésta, sujetando mis hombros para estabilizarme.

—Hola, tía —sonreí en disculpa, elevándome para besar su mejilla con el fin de molestarla. Ella se alejó en cuanto mi boca hizo contacto con su piel, emitiendo un pequeño "¡ay! En protesta. Detestaba mi melosidad—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Pensé que hoy saldrías con Ben.

—No es que me entusiasme excesivamente la idea de revisar la boca de pacientes descuidados y antihigiénicos todos los días, pero sí, me fue bien. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldría con Ben hoy?

—Eh… por nada —respondí con inocencia. La verdad es que la tía Maddie era extremadamente evidente y destilaba por los poros cuando estaba a punto de salir con Ben para hacer _bun cachu cachu cabun._

Ella frunció la boca, pero terminó cediendo.

—Me canceló.

—Qué mal.

—Lo que sea. ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió, echándome un rápido vistazo a mi vestido y medias.

—Saldré con Luke, iremos al club. Prometo regresar antes de las doce.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Avísame que llegaste.

—Lo haré.

Y al igual que siempre, eso fue todo. No abrazos, no advertencias, no mayor contacto humano. A pesar de su carácter mayormente distante e indiferente conmigo, ella había sido mi criadora, lo más cercano que tenía al rol de una madre. Ella no quiso responsabilizarse de mí de buenas a primeras cuando era un bebé, pero su sentido moral superó su aversión hacia los niños. No era perfecta, ni tampoco se denominaba a sí misma como mi madre adoptiva, ni si quiera. Pero al fin y al cabo, siempre le agradeceré a la tía Maddie por haber sido honesta con respecto a sus sentimientos y con respecto a mis verdaderos padres.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunté, sin poder ignorar la insistencia de su extraña mirada.

Dudó al responder, sin apartar sus inmóviles ojos de los míos, como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen inmerso en algo absolutamente inconcebible.

—Nada. Es solo que te pareces mucho a tu madre —explicó finalmente, antes de dar media vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

 **…**

—Por el amor de Dios, Lucas, esto es _asqueroso_ —me estremecí, observando la pequeña pilita de condones guardados en la guantera de su auto.

Él ni si quiera se molestó en dejar de teclear su celular mientras respondía.

—Hay chicas a las que no les gustan los anticonceptivos hormonales, y uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para cada eventualidad.

—Lo que sea —dije, abrazando mis rodillas sobre el asiento—. ¿Al menos podrías ver el maldito camino?

—¿Para qué? El auto está en automático.

—Eres un vago.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del club, y Lucas lo cambió a la opción manual para aparcarlo cuidadosamente en el pequeño estacionamiento del frente. Cualquiera supondría que no quedarían puestos disponibles para el auto, lo que así era, pero Lucas era un maestro en el arte de la manipulación y se había ganado la confianza de uno de los empleados del bar lo suficiente como para que éste le cediera su puesto en el estacionamiento, ahora que estaba en una onda _hippie_ de desplazarse por Los Angeles nada más en bicicleta. Desde mi punto de vista, Lucas podría fácilmente ser un sociópata en potencia.

Como lo pedía la rutina, hicimos nuestra respectiva fila para ingresar al club, y nuestras identificaciones falsas –cortesía de Lucas, por supuesto-, pasaron la prueba de revisión y finalmente estábamos dentro. Era evidente que ni Lucas ni yo alcanzábamos a aparentar veintiún años, pero esa era una de las ventajas de que la edad legal para el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas en muchos estados del país haya sido reducida a dieciocho hace varios años, incluyendo California. Lucas los alcanzaba con facilidad, aunque los gorilas del cuerpo de seguridad del club solían examinarme más de la cuenta, debido a mi apariencia. Esa era una desventaja de ser pequeña. De cualquier forma, no es como si pudiesen negarse demasiado al respecto con una identificación falsa tan realista como la nuestra.

Dentro del club, los colores eran los protagonistas de la noche. Bajo las luces fluorescentes el cabello de las chicas mutaba, y también de algunos chicos, llegando a convertirse de un brillante plateado a un púrpura tan suave como una caricia en tan solo segundos. Labios verdes, incandescentes, ojos psicodélicos, tan brillantes como un gato, a veces rojos como la sangre, otros como _animal print,_ estilo que se había popularizado de nuevo _._ Dentro de los parámetros de la moda de los últimos años no ser poseedora mínimo de un labial que cambiara de color bajo las distintas tonalidades de luz de sol y de luz fluorescente era considerado suicido de la moda. Pero nunca me interesé en nada de eso. Todo me parecía tan… artificial. Como si cada segundo te transformaras en una persona distinta.

Apreté mis labios, suspirando con un resignado rechazo hacia todo lo que me rodeaba. A veces me sentía como si yo no perteneciera a esta época.

—¿Quieres un trago? —Luke grito en mi oído para que su voz se alzara sobre la música, y yo sonreí. ¿Para qué portar identificación falsa si no se le puede sacar el mayor provecho?

—Sabes muy bien que la respuesta es "no" —yo nunca ingería alcohol. Nunca.

—Algún día te haré cambiar de idea. Refresco de manzana para ti, entonces —rescató, antes de desaparecerse entre la multitud.

Mientras esperaba a Lucas me encontré con dos compañeras de la escuela y entablamos una pequeña conversación mientras nos agitábamos al ritmo de la música. Yo no era la chica más popular de la escuela precisamente, y eso en parte se debía a que solo solía juntarme con Lucas y nuestro pequeño combo de amigos _nerds._ Pero al menos todavía no había caído en la categoría de paria social. Creo que eso era gracias a Lucas, capaz de entrar y salir de los distintos grupitos sociales a su antojo, y juntarme con él era suficiente como para no convertirme en una completa perdedora. No es como si me importase, de todos modos.

—Ahí viene —susurró Olive a Scarlett, también era integrante del club de arte de la escuela. Su mano se alzó para alisar su cabello, y los reflejos azules se tornaron violetas con el movimiento.

—Aquí tienes, Darice. Señoritas —Luke hizo una inclinación de reconocimiento, deslumbrándolas con su encantadora sonrisa arrebata-bragas, y juro escucharlas suspirar con su presencia.

Una vez más, me contuve de rodar los ojos. Nunca me había sentido más orgullosa de solo juntarme con chicos.

—Saldré un segundo a tomar aire fresco —le informé a Luke, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con preocupación.

—Sí. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud a empujones, esquivando a los bailarines sudorosos y a los enamorados que compartían más de un beso de pasión.

Cuando estuve fuera, lejos del ruido ensordecedor, cerré los ojos y me pareció percibir el característico olor del salitre de las costas de Santa Mónica traído por el viento. Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con un cielo cubierto de la contaminación de la ciudad, imposibilitándome apreciar las estrellas, y permití que mi mente vagara, lejos, tan lejos, en un mundo rodeado de magia, brujas y hechiceros, de hadas y de hombres lobos….

—Hola Darice.

Di un respingo, virándome para encontrarme con el dueño de la voz.

—Hola, Ashton —contesté, sin preocuparme en disimular mi aburrimiento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Un pajarito me dijo donde encontrarte, y ya que no has devuelto mis llamadas…

—He estado muy ocupada —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Vamos, no seas así —dio un paso hacia mí, y sus manos se alargaron para coger mi cintura—. Solo… no fue suficiente salir contigo una vez. Quisiera que aceptaras tener otra cita conmigo.

Tuve que poner en práctica cada ápice de mi autocontrol para no sacudir sus manos de mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué todos los chicos creían que podían tocar a las chicas así no más?

—Ashton, ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada. Acepté a cenar contigo una vez porque me sentí halaga por tu insistencia, pero de verdad no quiero relacionarme con nadie en este momento —le recordé, con mi voz más calmada y pacífica.

—Vamos, Darice. Mi desempeño en el tenis no ha sido bueno desde tu rechazo, y eso que soy el mejor del equipo.

—Tus habilidades me abruman.

—Vale, estás siendo sarcástica ahora.

—Déjalo así, Ashton. Ya te lo dije: quiero que seamos solo amigos.

—¿Cómo serlo, si ni si quiera me diriges una mirada en la escuela?

Bueno, ese era un buen punto.

—Prometo ser menos grosera de ahora en adelante —propuse, a pesar de mis deseos de que desapareciera de mi vista.

—Esto tiene que ver con Stone, ¿verdad? ¿Qué, acaso él no te da permiso para ver a otras personas?

—Lucas _no es mi novio_ —espeté a regañadientes—. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírselo a todo el mundo?

—Pues no lo parece —insistió, y pude reconocer una punzada de celos a través del filo de sus palabras. Sus dedos encajaron en los huesos de mi cadera, y sentí el pinchazo de sus uñas cuando los enterró en ella.

Furiosa, alcé la mirada y aprecié los contornos su rostro atractivo y anguloso, con brillantes orbes marrones y ese adorable hoyuelo en el mentón. Mi vista se enfocó en sus ojos empañados, y comprendí a partir de sus pupilas que había estado bebiendo.

—Ah. Estás borracho —suspiré con cansancio, rodeando sus muñecas con la intención de apartarlo, pero su agarre no se ablandó. Me incliné ligeramente hacia un lado para calcular la distancia que nos separaba de la entrada del club, y me di cuenta de cuánto me había alejado con mi caminata.

Volví mi mirada hacia él.

—Suéltame, Ashton.

—Solo un beso —susurró en respuesta, elevando el brazo para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Te he dicho que me sueltes.

—Eres bellísima. Vamos, un beso —dijo, comenzando a inclinarse.

Su boca no alcanzó a tocar la mía. En menos de dos segundos, mi codo se hundió en su bíceps, y cuando el dolor lo dobló hacia adelante, el talón de mi mano voló hacia arriba para impactar sobre la parte inferior de su mandíbula, mandándolo hacia atrás.

Ashton jadeó con una mezcla de sorpresa y de dolor, y su mano viajó hacia su rostro herido, mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loca. El alcohol parecía haberse esfumado completamente de su sistema.

—¡Qué carajos, Darice! ¿Qué coño te ocurre?

—Te dije —aclaré lentamente—. Que no me tocaras.

—¡Estás loca, Darice! ¡Loca! ¡Me largo! —escupió, sin dejar de frotar su mandíbula. Se giró sobre sus talones y a grandes pisadas se encaminó de regreso al club, empujando a los distraídos mal parados, desencadenando una oleada de insultos como una estela tras sus pasos.

Gruñí, alisando con mis manos las arrugas que su insistencia ocasionó sobre mi vestido. De ninguna manera pondría un solo pie dentro de ese club en lo que restaba de la noche; preferiría tragar cianuro primero. Tendría que llamar a Lucas para decirle que me llevara a casa.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda al escándalo propiciado por la música y a los gritos de júbilo de quienes ansiosamente esperaban su turno para sumarse a la diversión. Arrastré perezosamente la punta de mi bota por el suelo, observando distraídamente las mínimas grietas del pavimento, alcé la mirada…

Y ahí estaba él.

Parecía una aparición bajo la luz de la luna. Su vestimenta era tan oscura como la noche. Su ropa parecía haberse fundido con las sombras, y lo más distinguible en su apariencia era el liso e impecable saco grisáceo que acariciaba sus rodillas.

Pero oh, eso era tan solo insignificante detallismo. Mi príncipe oscuro era arrolladoramente más magnífico de lo que los límites de mi imaginación hubiesen generado. Yo había durado días, noches enteras en búsqueda del hombre perfecto. Actores, modelos, músicos. Infinidad de celebridades fueron estudiados bajo el ojo críptico de mis deseos, esperando conseguir algo, algún atisbo de un rasgo atípico en la naturaleza humana que pudiese ser usado para describir al hombre sin rostro que rondaba mis sueños, pero cada uno de esos prospectos había fracasado.

La singularidad del hombre de pie frente a mí rayaba en lo extraordinario, de carácter inimitable bajo ningún concepto. Jamás había visto algo más hermoso en mi vida. En ese preciso instante deseé tener en mi poder un lienzo y pincel, una libreta y una plumilla, cualquier instrumento que me proporcionara la capacidad de reproducir tanta belleza para que fuese inmortalizada, porque tanta hermosura merecía ser compartida con el mundo.

Sus párpados se cerraron y abrieron en un fugaz movimiento. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con su fuerte mandíbula, cuadrara y recta. El hoyuelo de su mentón era un rasgo típico de los dioses griegos, junto con esa nariz recta, afilada, con pómulos prominentes y marcados. Cada uno de los rasgos en sus facciones era enmarcado por la figura perfecta de su cabeza, resaltados por el resplandor de una piel inhumanamente pálida, y decorados en la frente por mechones del aquél cabello oscuro que se confundía con la negrura.

Pero no era eso lo más extraño de este encuentro. No se trataba de su extraterrenal belleza, ni tampoco de su aparición repentina. Se trataba de que él se encontraba ahí, inmóvil como una estatua, mirándome como si acabase de tropezar con la solución a toda la miseria del mundo. Como si yo fuese el más desgarrador de sus anhelos. Como si cada segundo, cada respiro de sus pulmones hubiese sido llevado a cabo con el fin último de converger en este instante.

Sus ojos parecieran bailar dentro de sus cuencas, como si estuviesen desesperados por atrapar cada pequeño detalle que ornamentaba mi rostro. Su mirada se detuvo sobre mi boca apenas un segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que mi corazón iniciara un batir como las alas de un colibrí.

Como si hubiese captado el acelerar de mi pulso, su mirada regresó a la mía, y sentí mi propia voluntad derretirse bajo el escrutinio de sus topacios.

La euforia se repartió por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. No existió raciocinio después de eso. No hubo reconocimiento de mi misma ni de quien era cuando avancé en su dirección para acabar con los dos metros que nos separaban, y como una marioneta controlada por los hilos del mundo, me impulsé hacia adelante, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y estampé mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

 **Hola hola holaaa.**

Lo sé, desaparecida un mes entero. NO era mi intención tardar tanto, lo juro. Solo que mi laptop murió, estuve como un mes sin ella, y compré una nueva hace unos pocos días y así fue como escribí este capítulo. Por ese motivo, tampoco respondí a sus reviews ni envié adelantos. No tenía medio con el cual hacerlo.

En fin, **hablemos de negocios**. ¿Qué tal les pareció nuestra nueva Bella? Si les mata a la curiosidad de saber como llegamos aquí, **el siguiente cap. es un POV de Edward,** y conoceremos la búsqueda de su amada a través de sus ojos.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un _**REVIEW**_ diciéndome que les pareció! ¿Qué creen que sucederá de ahora en adelante?

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. Para las lectoras anónimas, es necesario rescatar que fanfiction elimina los correos electrónicos cuando los escribes. Si quieren contactarte, pueden ubicar mi página de fb en mi perfil de ff.


	29. Chapter 28: Third Look

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: **_

_**Capítulo MUY largo. Procuren leer en un momento en el que aseguren que tengan tiempo libre.**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Third Look**

 _(Año 2054)._

 **E.**

 _La he encontrado._

Las palabras de Alice me amedrantaron en un patrón cíclico conforme se reducía la distancia que me separaba de mi destino. Incapaz de mantener la calma, mis dedos tamborileaban sobre el apoyabrazos de mi asiento, y si no me dominaba lo suficiente corría el riesgo de abollar el suelo del avión con la fuerza de mis talones.

Una de las azafatas que cruzaba el pasillo detectó mi impaciencia, atribuyéndola al nerviosismo que muchos pasajeros presentaban durante vuelos tan largos. Siendo parte de su trabajo tranquilizar la actitud de los más ansiosos, consideró esta una oportunidad para acercarse hacia mí, interesada por mi apariencia.

—¿Desea una copa de champán, señor? —me preguntó en su perfecto irlandés, su lengua materna. No tuve que alzar la mirada para descubrir el calor que encendía sus mejillas. Podría sentirlo a metros de distancia.

—No, gracias —contesté en su idioma, haciendo un intento por ocultar mi irritabilidad.

Decepcionada por mi falta de interés, sonrió con educación, antes de acudir al llamado de otro de los pasajeros de primera clase que deseaba que su vaso de whisky fuese llenado.

 _La he encontrado._

A la velocidad de los aviones modernos estándares, el tiempo estimado de vuelo desde Dublín a Los Ángeles era de siete horas con veinte minutos, pero yo lo percibí como una eternidad.

 _La he encontrado._

 _La he encontrado, Edward._

El torrente de imágenes parecía rebotar dentro de las paredes de mi cráneo. En ningún momento las consideré una tortura; no durante los últimos años, al menos. ¿Cómo serlo? Era gracias a ellas que yo podía sobrevivir durante el día sin caer en la demencia. Era así como había _saboreado_ todos mis días. Cada día, hasta el más efímero, durante diecisiete años.

 _Bella, Bella, Bella._

 _Mi amor, mi Bella. Mi dulce Bella._

Alice asegura que la visión nació de repente, como si se hubiese chocado contra ésta. En ella pudo vislumbrar una confrontación, algo similar a una pelea escolar, y un breve vistazo a sus ojos fue suficiente para descubrir de quien se trataba. Para saber que Bella había vuelto.

Agaché la mirada hacia la pantalla de mi móvil, donde se plasmaba la dirección de una vivienda ubicada en uno de los barrios de la ciudad de Pasadena, en el condado de Los Ángeles. Mi memoria fotográfica la había archivado de inmediato, pero no podía evitar releerla una y otra vez, como si con el hecho de hacerlo conseguiría materializarme allí en un parpadeo. Más abajo, había un nombre y un apellido:

 ** _DARICE ROGERS_**

Repasé su nombre tantas veces que en algún punto llegó a convertirse en una canción. Las notas sonaban perfectamente dentro de mi mente, como una acumulación armoniosa de casi dos décadas de tristeza y soledad.

Eran las seis y media de la noche cuando aterricé en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles. Traspasé el protocolo de seguridad y caminé en dirección a la salida, sosteniendo tan solo mi equipaje de mano. Era una maleta discreta que contenía el equipo tecnológico que mi _trabajo_ me exigía, disfrazado de manera que pareciera tan solo ordenadores y dispositivos corrientes. No malgasté tiempo esperando a que descargaran el resto de mi equipaje. No era más que ropa y baratijas para mezclarme con los humanos.

Varias personas se detuvieron para mirarme. No por la atracción que podría generar en ellos, sino porque era imposible para casi nadie ignorar al hombre que atravesaba los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo.

Para cuando renté un automóvil en la primera agencia de vehículos que encontré frente a la salida principal del aeropuerto, mi reloj de muñeca marcaba las siete de la noche para esta región, y puede que haya sido la segunda mejor noticia de las últimas horas que me provocara deseos de ponerme a aplaudir como un lunático. El tráfico no debería ser tan insufrible a esta hora, y mi tiempo para encontrarme con Bella se iba a acortando, acortando…

Atendí la llamada de Alice en manos libres antes de que el primer repique pudiese terminar de sonar.

— _No cruces a la derecha en el siguiente semáforo_ —advirtió calmadamente—. _Acaban de chocar dos autos y te quedarás atascado durante un buen tiempo._

—Gracias —contesté, girando hacia la izquierda.

— _Ella estará en casa. Está sola._

—¿Ya has conseguido seguir sus movimientos?

Alice había estado intentando rastrearla durante el último día, pero hacerlo solo le conseguía una fuerte jaqueca. Más bien había sido un completo milagro haber dado de casualidad con ella, en una situación en la que Alice estaba compartiendo un momento solas con Jasper, sin ni si quiera esforzarse en concentrarse en algo. Al igual que su experiencia con Alba, a quien había contactado nueve años después de su renacimiento sin motivo aparente, Alice no había sabido descifrar cuáles fueron las condiciones necesarias para que pudiese volver a encontrar a Bella después de todos estos años. Los eventos que determinaban que Bella apareciera en nuestro radar en cualquiera de sus vidas, aparentemente, siempre sería un misterio.

— _Difícilmente_ —contestó—. _Pero puedo ver_ los tuyos, _y sé que ella estará en su habitación. No te precipites. Se llevará un gran susto si solo te cuelas por su ventana como si nada._

—¿Me viste hacerlo?

— _¿De verdad estás tan sorprendido?_

Gruñí.

— _No te angusties, no es tu culpa. Es injusto pedirte que la veas y no sientas deseos de ir hacia ella. No ha sido fácil._

Apreté los párpados, advirtiendo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder los estribos. Si me permitía explotar en este momento para exponerme tan irresponsablemente frente al mundo, los Vulturis acabarían conmigo. Después de mi accidente de hace unos diez años, cuando en un arrebato de locura acabé con la vida de un despreciable humano que intentó abusar de una mujer indefensa en un callejón de mala muerte en Nevada, los había puesto sobre mi pista. No solo por los testigos que dejé detrás, sino por los videos captados por el sinnúmero de cámaras de seguridad en Las Vegas que circularon por las redes sociales durante meses, antes de que desaparecieran misteriosamente del radar.

No era una sorpresa que el cuerpo de seguridad de los Vulturis se haya armado con sus propios medios tecnológicos para impedir que sospechas sobre nuestra naturaleza filtradas en internet generaran daños colaterales que pudiesen poner en peligro nuestra existencia. Ahora, más que en tiempos remotos, nuestra especie debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa si no quería revelarse a los humanos, y los castigos por infringir la ley eran tres veces más severos de lo que fueron en el pasado. Cualquier vampiro que se atreviera a exponerse en cualquier grado estaba condenado a morir junto con su aquelarre, y no sin antes padecer de una intensa tortura. Los vampiros más viejos y prudentes habían comprendido los riesgos de crear neófitos por simple aburrimiento, por lo que lo evitaban. Si lo hacían, se encargaban de ellos. Y aquellos neófitos que por alguna razón habían sido abandonados por su creador, sin el respaldo de un compañero experimentado que los orientara para que no ocasionaran destrozos, terminaban cayendo tarde o temprano ante la ira de los Vulturis.

Inhalé y exhalé pausadamente, solo para tener algo con lo que distraerme mientras sepultaba mis impulsos bajo tierra. Quería gritar. Quería destrozar todo a mi alrededor, liberar aquella tensión que venía soportando durante tanto tiempo.

 _No pierdas el control._

 _No pierdas el control._

Cuando logré encerrar a mis demonios, abrí finalmente los ojos, dándole la razón a Alice internamente.

Porque no, no había sido nada fácil.

—¿Cómo es ella? —la pregunta se deslizó en mi lengua antes de que tuviese tiempo de poner en orden mis reflexiones.

Sentí la leve sonrisa de Alice en cada palabra.

—Lo sabrás cuando la veas.

 **…**

El aspecto de la casa era del tipo tradicional, con la típica pintura blanca de fachada y un techo de tejas azules. No era demasiado lujosa, pero tampoco ofrecía indicios de desestabilidad económica. Eso me tranquilizó. Significaba que ella no pasaba hambre.

Desde esta distancia apreciaba con perfecta claridad el caluroso sonido del latido de un corazón, rítmico y acompasado. Tal como Alice predijo, ella se encontraba a solas.

Enterré mis uñas en mis palmas con cuidado -si me las rompía, jamás crecerían-.

 _No te precipites._

Me escabullí hacia el jardín trasero de la vivienda, rodeándola para ubicarme frente al árbol de la casa vecina, apuntando hacia la única habitación cuya ventana yacía abierta y donde sabía que _ella_ se encontraba. Si mi corazón aun latiera, estoy seguro de que no sobreviviría a la mezcla de terror y expectación que casi me deshace cuando trepé sigilosamente el árbol y mis ojos fueron atraídos por la luz que me permitía apreciar cada detalle de este momento. Después de toda esta insaciable búsqueda, de la soga que se cernía en mi pecho durante cada instante de todos los años que fui capaz de soportar, ahí estaba ella.

No iba a negarlo; siempre me generó curiosidad cuál sería su aspecto una vez que me topara con ella. Recordaba lejanamente a qué clase de mujeres me sentía atraído en la edad de oro de Edward Masen, y fue más adelante, cuando mis sentimientos por Bella traspasaron la barrera intelectual para explorar en el plano físico, que percibí mi regocijo al considerar a Bella físicamente atractiva para mi gusto. Con Alba no fue muy diferente. De alguna manera, en cualquiera de mis identidades, me había sentido inclinado hacia las mujeres de piel clara y cabello oscuro, y el azar –o destino- se las había jugado para complacerme en ambas ocasiones. Pero la vida me había enseñado que las diferencias no eran importantes, no realmente.

Por esa causa, no deje de sentir como si hubiese descubierto un hermoso y maravilloso universo de misterios y posibilidades mientras admiraba su silueta de arriba a abajo. No era demasiado alta; me atrevería a decir que su estatura era inferior a la de Alba por centímetros, pero no pude evitar pensar que era un detalle encantador. Sabía que debajo de ese bronceado dorado se ocultaba una piel clara, amarillenta, y algo más oscura que la de Alba. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza deshecha que se recargaba en su hombro y finalizaba en su espalda baja. Era de un rubio casi dorado, pero a juzgar por la raíz del cuero cabelludo, ese no era su aspecto original. Debajo del tinte me encontraría con un tono casi tan claro como el trigo.

Su cejas claras estaban fruncidas en un gesto reflexivo; sus labios, considerablemente gruesos y rosados, apartados a un lado en una mueca, y su pequeña nariz, decorada por una gran hilera de pecas marrones que se extendía por sus mejillas, se arrugaba adorablemente. Todo su rostro era pura concentración mientras que se alzaba en la punta de sus pies para trazar líneas oscuras con un pincel sobre lienzo frente a ella.

No me di cuenta de la sonrisa que se abrió paso en mi rostro hasta que sentí una leve incomodidad en mi mandíbula.

Darice Rogers era sin duda alguna una adolescente cuyos rasgos faciales serían probablemente comunes para cualquier persona, pero no para mí. Cuando ella relajó su rostro, sus enormes ojos se ampliaron para contemplar su obra, y no había nada remotamente común en ellos. Y nada remotamente desconocido para mí.

Eran exactamente las mismas grandes y brillantes orbes marrones que veía todas las noches.

Eran los ojos de Bella.

Sabía que después de observar esos ojos era improbable que estuviese equivocado, e incluso más tras de la seguridad que Alice me proporcionó acerca de ella. _"La conexión fue intrigante_ " me había dicho. _"Era como si estuviese hablando con Bella_ ".

Sería una cruel casualidad que esta chica se pareciera a ella. Que conectara de esa manera con Alice. Había que descartar mediante una última prueba que esclarecería todas mis dudas, y determinaría si se trataba o no de una impostora.

Fruncí el ceño, permitiendo el acceso a todos los ruidos a mi alrededor, inclusive aquellos que no podrían ser escuchados por otros. Pensamientos de toda clase llenaron mi cabeza, desde los más lúcidos, incoherentes o ruidosos, hasta los más discretos, extraños, rozando la patología. Sin apartar la vista de la muchacha, intenté colarme dentro de su cabeza para atrapar alguna captura de lo que se encontrara dentro de su campo de visión: la noche a través de su ventana, las formas que dibujaba en vivo sobre el lienzo que me daba la espalda, pensamientos que se asociaran a la expresión de fatiga en su rostro. _Cualquier_ cosa.

No hubo nada.

Mi corazón, silencioso, aumentó con la esperanza más intensa que haya sentido durante los últimos años. Una energía sin nombre se difundió por mi cuerpo. Me empujaba a reducir de un salto la distancia que nos separaba para tenerla entre mis brazos. Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra el impulso de hacer exactamente lo que Alice explícitamente me advirtió que no hiciera, pero los deseos de tenerla cerca… de tocarla, de que guiara esos preciosos ojos hacia mí, eran tan poderosos que terminaría convirtiendo este árbol en astillas si no lograba controlarme.

Se deslizó hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos para estudiar su obra con un entrecejo tenuemente fruncido. Parecía… ¿Irritada? O exasperada, mejor dicho. Su postura relajada la hacía lucir incluso más pequeña dentro de la camiseta blanca salpicada en antiguas manchas de pintura que acariciaba sus rodillas. Había sido fabricada para un hombre. ¿Quién se la habrá obsequiado?

Suspiró, -ahora sí visiblemente frustrada -, y dio un sobresalto cuando el sonido de su móvil la sorprendió con la guardia baja. La brocha que ahora sostenía salió disparada de su mano e impactó sobre el suelo sonoramente, derramando gotas de pintura a su alrededor.

Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y precipitó hacia su móvil, dándome la espalda.

— _¡Contestar!_ —gritó. Fue un sonido jadeante y nervioso, pero sentí algo vibrar en mi pecho ante el sonido. Su voz era suave, aguda. Era perfecta para ella—. _¿Hola?_

— _¿Por qué suenas como si no supieses quién soy?_ —contestó el sujeto. Por la tesitura de su voz, se trataba seguramente de un muchacho contemporáneo a ella en edad.

 _—Hola para ti también, Lucas. Y perdona, no lo supe. Estaba pintando._

Conversaron brevemente. Aparentemente el chico, Lucas, la llamaba para invitarla a un club nocturno, y mis músculos se tensaron antes de que él pudiese terminar la frase. Un simple instinto de protección, nacido en el mismo instante en que mi mirada aburrida chocó contra unos ojos interesantes particularmente curiosos. No había posibilidad de que el paso del tiempo bastara para arrancarme esos impulsos.

Sin dejar de darme la espalda, se agachó para alcanzar algo, y extrajo de debajo de su cama un pequeño bolso de colores, revolviendo su contenido.

—Eres un jodido grano en el culo. ¿Lo sabías? De acuerdo, iré, pero no hice la cena, y tendré que comprar comida afuera —hizo una pausa, al tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo para inspeccionar un monedero—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál será el presupuesto?

— _Sabes perfectamente que no tienes que gastar un solo centavo._

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A qué se refería él al decir eso? ¿Estaba ella enfrentando alguna crisis económica? Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, de ser así.

— _Ese dinero lo has ganado tú, Luke. No es justo que lo derroches en mí._

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Esto _sí_ que era materia conocida. La humildad de Bella siempre fue un aspecto tan adorable como irritante. Yo lo recordaba con claridad, pues este rasgo formaba parte de la lista de características de Bella –amable, desinteresada, adorable, valiente-, y que Alba enriqueció con otros –atrevida, pasional, alegre y ambiciosa-.

La verdad era que Bella fue _buena_. Alba fue _buena._ Y esta chica parecía serlo también. Era de esperarse.

— _No seas estúpida. Eres tú. No es un derroche._

" _Eres tú_ ". Bien. Tendría que averiguar el significado de _eso_.

— _¿Estás ahí, Dar?_

—¿Qué? Sí, sí —dijo ella distraídamente.

— _Mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo. Estaré frente a tu puerta en cincuenta minutos._

La llamada finalizó, seguido de unos cuentos insultos de ella hacia el comando de voz de su móvil. Se giró para quedar de nuevo frente a mí, analizando la pintura con mucha profundidad. Podía distinguir la impaciencia adueñarse de su rostro de nuevo, la actitud típica de la autocrítica en el arte, antes de arrojar la brocha emitiendo un sonido de molestia, tomar su toalla, y encerrarse en su cuarto de baño.

En honor a mis viejos hábitos, me escabullí dentro de su habitación en cuanto cerró la puerta, ingresando por la ventana. A simple vista su cuarto estaba tan desordenado como se podría esperar de cualquier chica adolescente, lleno de libros esparcidos en sus muebles y distintos pares de zapatos regados por el piso, aunque no estaba sucio. La cama estaba cubierta por enormes mantos de papel para evitar que la tela se manchara, fácilmente susceptibles a romperse. Me pregunté por qué no usaría protectores de plástico en su lugar.

Puntos brillantes despertaron mi atención, y eché el cuello hacia atrás, encontrándome con que el techo de su habitación era una excelente recreación de las constelaciones.

Dentro del baño, se escuchaban sonido de movimiento, de cosas siendo reubicadas, y el agua comenzó a correr de la ducha. Eso me ofrecería cerca de quince minutos, más que tiempo suficiente para inspeccionar su cuarto, aunque el pensamiento me hizo sentir culpable. Podría ser extremadamente curioso… acosador, inclusive. Pero nunca le falté el respeto a Bella hurgando en su habitación, ni si quiera la primera vez. Sin embargo, deseaba explorar el pequeño mundo que la rodeaba. _Necesitaba_ saber todo en lo que ella se había convertido. Lo que ella era.

Incluso como olía.

No pude contener la curiosidad, así que respiré por primera vez.

Tomando en cuenta mi historia con Bella, me hubiese echado a reír ante la ironía si mi cuerpo hubiese estado listo para recibir el impacto, pero no lo estaba, evidentemente, por más que las posibilidades de que esta escena se repitiera estuviesen presentes en mi cabeza.

Hacia demasiados años que no me topaba con una sangre tan tentadora como la de Bella. El olor me golpeó, duro, catastrófico. Aprecié la reacción desarrollarse en mí, pero ya había memorizado su orden cronológico, por lo que logré manejarlo. Primero eran los pensamientos: no existía un aroma tan similar a ese, único, inigualable, y derribaría cada obstáculo y a cada enemigo con el fin de poseerlo. Luego los instintos se asentaban. La sed se encendía como el fuego en mi garganta, la boca se me achicharraba, deshidratada, y la ponzoña amargaba el sabor de mi propia lengua. Mi estómago se retorcía de hambre, una sensación muy parecida a la de un ser humano peligrosamente famélico, y mis músculos se contrajeron, listos para atravesar aquella inútil puerta de madera para drenar la sangre de esa chica hasta la muerte.

Tan parecido a un castigo, el olor se arremolinó a mi alrededor, decidido a dispersar mis pensamientos. Objetivamente sabía que lo más sensato era dejar de respirar, pero no lo hice. Confiaba en mi autocontrol lo suficiente como para aceptar el reto. Había peleado y perdido lo suficiente como para permitir que un aroma extremadamente apetecible acabara con todos los pilares con los que me había sostenido durante tantos años.

Así que seguí inhalando. Lento, saboreando cuidadosamente el aire. Mi cuerpo entero ardió, pero la desesperación se había ido. Mis debilidades de neófito se desaparecieron hace más de una década, dejando el fresco recuerdo de todo el entrenamiento mental que tuve que practicar con Bella. Nada que no haya enfrentado antes.

Me tomó varios minutos superar el impacto, pero logré recomponerme, y me esforcé por desviar mi atención de mi instinto de caza para atender a otros olores. Mezclado con la sangre, dulce y apetitosa, un intenso aroma frutal llenaba la habitación, una combinación de productos de limpieza y perfumes. También detecté una fuerte influencia de viejos rastros de pintura. Aquí era el sitio donde ella pintaba con frecuencia.

En las paredes lila colgaban posters que podrían ser de ella, ya que se trataba de arte digitalizado sin ninguna firma. Algunos presentaban a distintos personajes construidos al estilo del _anime_ , aunque la mayoría plasmaba escenarios fantásticos en una época medieval. Parecía tener cierta fijación por los guerreros con facciones y orejas puntiagudas de hada, también.

Tenía una biblioteca repleta de libros -y… ¿manga? ¿Una _otaku_?-. Escaneé los títulos. Era una romántica, y también fanática de la ciencia ficción y de la astrofísica. Eso explicaba el cielo estrellado en su techo. Y realmente no me sorprendió conseguirme con clásicos como _La Odisea_ y _La Ilíada_. Y _Cumbres Borrascosas._

Sonreí. No podía faltar _Cumbres Borrascosas._

Ignorando temporalmente el contenido entero de su habitación, volví hacia el cuadro en el que ella trabajaba hace unos minutos. Mis conocimientos en arte moderno eran extremadamente limitados, ya que la última vez que estudie arte a nivel universitario fue en 1967, pero conocía de técnica básica. El cuadro no de un profesional, pero en lo absoluto de un principiante. En él se plasmaba la imagen de un hombre arrodillado en el suelo que sostenía en brazos al cadáver de una mujer que había muerto desangrada a causa de una abertura de oreja a oreja en su garganta. Por su parte, el hombre no poseía rostro alguno. Probablemente estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando recibió la llamada de su amigo.

El sonido del agua se detuvo. Esa fue mi señal para marcharme, así que me escapé de su habitación y regresé al auto, proporcionándole toda la intimidad para que se cambiase. Escuché cada paso de su proceso, el sonido de sus zapatos en el suelo, el secador de cabello, y el aire trajo consigo el aroma del perfume que se esparció por la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, el auto de una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta y tantos estacionaba en el garaje de la casa. El portón se cerró antes de que ella saliese del auto, pero pude apreciar ciertos rasgos de Darice en ella: nariz pequeña, labios anchos, aunque cabello castaño en lugar de rubio. Su madre, seguramente.

 _Ese Ben... ese hombre me va a escuchar. Dios, estoy tan hambrienta. ¿Darice habrá hecho la cena? Espero que no se le haya ocurrido más alitas fritas de pollo con papas. Me tienen subiendo de peso._

Escuché los tacones resonando a lo largo de la casa, y también los pasos de Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras, antes de que chocaran entre ellas.

—¡Niña, pero mira por dónde vas! —exigió la mujer irritada, alargando los brazos para sostenerla antes de que se fuera hacia atrás.

—Hola, tía —tía, no su madre, entonces. La mujer la vio sonreír con timidez y sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre su mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza, porque detestaba que le besaran la cara. Era algo que costatemente le reclamaba a su novio, pero sabía que Darice solo lo hacía por jugarle una travesura—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Pensé que hoy saldrías con Ben.

—No es que me entusiasme excesivamente la idea de revisar la boca de pacientes descuidados y antihigiénicos todos los días, pero sí, me fue bien. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldría con Ben hoy?

 _Ese hombre imbécil_.

—Eh… por nada —respondió la chica, sin ocultar su diversión.

La mujer frunció la boca ante el demonio que era su sobrina.

—Me canceló —admitió con resignación.

—Oh, qué mal

—Lo que sea. ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió, mirando su apariencia.

 _Estas niñas deberían dejar de mostrar tanta piel. Atrae demasiados pervertidos._

En eso estábamos de acuerdo.

—Saldré con Luke, iremos al club. Prometo regresar antes de las doce.

—Oh, de acuerdo — _mucho_ _mejor así. Él la protegerá si sucede algo_ —. Avísame que llegaste.

—Lo haré.

La mujer se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de la chica, comparándolo mentalmente con el de una mujer idéntica que difícilmente superaba los veinte años. Su cabello era una combinación de oro y trigo, sus facciones extremadamente similares a las de la chica. Al apreciar la enorme similitud entre ambas, sintió una punzada de dolor por su hermana fallecida.

 _Oh, Hannah, ella es tan parecida a ti a tu edad. Si tan solo no hubieses sido tan egoísta..._

Así que la madre de Bella había muerto, y su tía la había criado. O al menos, lo hacía ahora. Sentí curiosidad de saber más al respecto, pero los pensamientos de la mujer se habían estancado en el rostro de su hermana.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Bella, después de una pausa.

—Nada. Es solo que te pareces mucho a tu madre —respondió su tía, negando con la cabeza, y yendo hacia su cuarto para dormir definitivamente. Si su sobrina se sintió afligida por el comentario, no podía hacer nada por ella.

Y lo hizo. Sabía que la relación había perforado algo en ella, porque a juzgar de la ausencia de pasos sobre el suelo, permaneció inmóvil en su sitio durante un rato más innecesario de lo normal. Justo lo que los humanos frecuentaban hacer para poner bajo control sus emociones.

Sentí ganas de gritarle a esa mujer por su insensibilidad.

En la distancia, un ruido captó mi atención. Un auto se acercaba para terminar deteniéndose frente a la casa. El conductor no era más que un chico. Por la voz de sus pensamientos, lo identifiqué inmediatamente como Lucas.

Tocó dos veces la corneta.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó la interpelada desde su hogar. Segundos después, la observé trotando hacia el auto, el pequeño bolso rebotando contra su cadera. No había lágrimas en su rostro.

Pero sus cejas estaban fruncidas en tristeza.

Los seguí durante todo el trayecto desde mi auto para una doble función, protegerla, y descifrar cuales eran las intenciones de este amigo suyo. Me mantuve lo suficientemente cerca como para no perder la voz de sus pensamientos, y me alivió no encontrar nada perverso en ellos. O al menos, nada perverso que la involucrara a ella. A juzgar por la distancia entre ambos y su conversación casual, solo eran amigos.

No iba a fingir que la noticia no me agradaba.

Se detuvieron en un club llamado _Cool Salt_ , e ingresaron al local con un par de identificaciones falsas. Me irrité, ya que se meterían en una gran cantidad de problemas con la autoridad si los descubrían, aunque decidí no juzgarla por eso. Ambos se comportaban como cualquier adolescente ocioso en búsqueda de diversión, y mi viejo carácter me hacía olvidar que yo como Eithan también fui joven imprudente, e invertí una gran proporción de mi tiempo en tonterías.

Pero cuando miraba hacia atrás, hacia aquellos días humanos que cada día se tornaban más borrosos, me sentía como si estuviese viendo la vida de alguien más. Me costaba creer que yo fui esa persona. Que haya podido ser tan _feliz._

Me mantuve dentro del auto esperando a una calle de distancia, y encendí la radio, alternando emisoras hasta encontrar alguna donde la música no me hiciera arrepentirme de mi dieta vegetariana. Ya había dejado de seguir los pensamientos de Lucas. El estruendo de la música del club, junto con las voces, las risas y los gritos se mezclaba con el ruido de los pensamientos. Era prácticamente imposible seguirles el hilo. Esforzarme solo me traía un malestar de cabeza que no valía la pena.

Una hora más tarde, ella salió. Caminaba lentamente con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma. Sin dejar de caminar alzó la mirada hasta el cielo, dejando caer sus brazos para abrirlos ligeramente con las palmas apuntando hacia arriba, y cerró los ojos.

Independientemente de las circunstancias, nunca dejaré de insistir en que Bella fue mil veces más que bonita. La imagen de su rostro quedaría resguardada en mi mente como un tesoro hasta el final de mi existencia, y con Alba la situación era idéntica. Ambas fueron hermosas, inigualables, y estaba tan acostumbrado a sus cuerpos y a sus aromas que temía repeler a su cuerpo renacido.

Pero la verdad era que en este momento lo único que se me ocurría pensar era que nunca había visto algo más hermoso. La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro, proyectando la sombra de sus largas pestañas. Las mujeres de hoy en día gastaban miles de dólares para enmascarar cada vez más sus rostros, pero ella no llevaba una gota de maquillaje. Bastaba con fijarse en la dulzura de sus rasgos para darse cuenta de que no lo necesitaba.

Su pecho se desinfló al suspirar con gusto. ¿En qué podría estar pensando? Ella parecía tan calmada, tranquila. Hacía mucho tiempo que no observaba a alguien tan conciliado con un acto tan simple. Incluso las esquinas de su boca de curvaron hacia arriba. La paz que parecía irradiar su rostro…

Hubiese perdido el aliento de haber estado vivo. Ella era hermosa.

Absoluta, completa, e innegablemente hermosa.

—Hola, Darice.

Ambos no sobresaltamos. Al parecer ella no fue la única ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ya que no me di cuenta en qué momento se había acercado un muchacho que caminaba lentamente en su dirección. El alcohol en su organismo apestaba más que su sangre.

La expresión de Bella pasó drásticamente de pasividad a fastidio, como un espejo rompiéndose en pedazos.

—Hola Ashton. ¿Qué haces aquí? —voz plana, seca, y una mirada que marcaba que este chico era definitivamente indeseable.

En silencio, me bajé del auto.

—Un pajarito me dijo donde encontrarte, y ya que no has devuelto mis llamadas…

—He estado muy ocupada.

—Vamos, no seas así. Solo… no fue suficiente salir contigo una vez. Quisiera que aceptaras tener otra cita conmigo.

Las manos de él ahora acariciaban insinuantemente la curva de su cintura. Hasta ahora ella no lo apartaba, pero era evidente el asco expresado en la línea de su boca. La mente del chico no era particularmente mala, pero tampoco era distinta a la de los jóvenes con hormonas aceleradas. Fue imposible que mi temperamento no hirviera con todas las fantasías que llenaban su cabeza, donde casi todas la involucraban a ella en posiciones muy creativas.

—Ashton, ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada —ella insistió—. Acepté a cenar contigo una vez porque me sentí halagada por tu insistencia, pero de verdad no quiero relacionarme con nadie en este momento.

—Vamos, Darice. Mi desempeño en el tenis no ha sido bueno desde tu rechazo, y eso que soy el mejor del equipo.

—Tus habilidades me abruman.

Ahogué una risa. Ácida, la niña.

—Vale, estás siendo sarcástica ahora.

—Déjalo así, Ashton. Ya te lo dije: quiero que seamos solo amigos.

—¿Cómo serlo si ni si quiera me diriges una mirada en la escuela?

—Prometo ser menos grosera de ahora en adelante —pareció considerarlo.

Él sonrió, convencido de que había logrado persuadirla de abandonar su fachada de chica dura. Patético. ¿Tanto le costaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo detestaba?

En este punto de la conversación yo me encontraba oculto entre los árboles, mezclándome con las sombras.

—Esto tiene que ver con Stone, ¿verdad? ¿Qué, acaso él no te da permiso para ver a otras personas?

— _Lucas no es mi novio_. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírselo a todo el mundo?

—Pues no lo parece —enfatizó, y la amenaza en su voz me alertó antes de que lo hicieran propios pensamientos. Las fantasías sexuales se habían marchado. Los celos eran el nuevo propulsor de su ira.

Detecté el ligero movimiento de sus nudillos al presionar el agarre de sus caderas, lo suficientemente molesto como para que ella suprimiera un gemido de dolor.

La rabia nubló mi visión. Estaba a segundos, a solo segundos de intervenir en esta discusión para llevármelo lejos, empujarlo hacia el primer callejón que se me cruzara, y estrellarlo contra la pared hasta que sus huesos crujieran.

—Estás borracho —advirtió ella, haciendo uso de sus manos para apartar sus muñecas de su cuerpo—. Suéltame, Ashton.

 _Control._

—Solo un beso.

 _Control._

— _Te he dicho_ que me sueltes.

—Eres bellísimo. Vamos, un beso —se encorvó para alcanzar sus labios.

Ya está. Este chico iba a morir

Pero no tuve oportunidad de realizar ningún movimiento, porque ella se me adelantó. La dejé defenderse a sí misma, suponiendo que reaccionaría con una bofetada típica de las mujeres en respuesta a la agresión. Y si él se atrevía a agredirla de regreso, yo intervendría, y él lo lamentaría. Pero ella me sorprendió con un encaje de codo y luego remató con un golpe. Nada del otro mundo, pero sí bastante efectivo.

Arqueé las cejas, impresionado. No por su deseo de desprenderse de ese imbécil, realmente, sino por la fluidez de su defensa. Fue un movimiento calculado, preciso, demostrándome las huellas de clases de defensa personal. Con el puño fuertemente cerrado, flexionó su brazo izquierdo y en un arco horizontal impactó su codo en el bíceps de él, y cuando la sorpresa lo envió hacia atrás, ella remató con arrojando un golpe con el talón de la palma abierta. Se apreciaba claramente el entrenamiento en la manera en que, mientras daba el codazo, la mano del mismo brazo automáticamente subía para proteger su rostro de un posible cabezazo, o como se mantuvo ahí cuando flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y abrió las caderas para coger el impulso de asestar su segundo golpe con la mano derecha. Un simple rodillazo en su entrepierna habría bastado, y algo me decía que ella lo sabía. Creo que en realidad no quería herirlo de gravedad, sino darle un escarmiento.

Después de una serie de exclamaciones incrédulas y de odio crecido de parte del tonto chico, se marchó de regreso al club, casi arrastrando los pies por el pavimento a causa de la furia. Será mejor para él que no tenga el infortunio de encontrarse conmigo a solas en un futuro. No estaba seguro de poder resistir la tentación de enseñarle una lección que incluiría mucho más que un dolorcito en la mandíbula.

A varios metros de distancia, Bella alisaba las arrugas de su ropa. Utilizaba un vestido mostaza corto y ceñido, con medias negras de bajo y una botas de suela baja. Su cabello caía hacia adelante sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura, haciendo contraste con el color del vestido.

No notó cuánto me había acercado hacia ella. Lo cual era una maravilla, pues no creo que le agradaría demasiado la idea de un tipo raro parado aquí, casi comiéndosela con los ojos.

Alzó la mirada, y se congeló. Ambos lo hicimos.

Una ola de anticipación se extendió por mi cuerpo. ¿Me recordaría? Previamente, los sueños y las pesadillas de Alba funcionaron como un portal con acceso limitado hacia el pasado de Bella. Su vida como Bella Swan fue reprimida durante años, hasta que Alice se presentó frente a Alba y todos los recuerdos flotaron hacia su mente consciente. Como si la existencia de Alice hubiese sido tan significativa para Bella que simplemente no pudo seguir ignorando la realidad que se desarrollaba paralelamente a la suya.

¿Habrá sido parecido esta vez? ¿Conservaba ella algún recuerdo, algún vistazo de lo que vivimos? ¿Sentía ella la conexión que sentía yo ahora mismo, esa cuerda invisible que me halaba hacia ella? ¿Aquél fuego que quemaba en mis venas cada vez que mi mirada para nada noble inevitablemente se desviaba a esas partes de ese cuerpo que ese vestido lucía?

Jamás olvidaré ese segundo exacto en el que la estupefacción de su rostro se convirtió en anhelo, y su cuerpo recuperó las fuerzas para de un salto torpe y desesperado lanzarse a mis brazos. O el cúmulo de sensaciones que se dispararon por mis extremidades en el preciso instante en el que su cuerpo, cálido y reconfortante, se aferró al mío. Pero sería sencillamente incapaz de escribir la magnitud de la felicidad que se hinchaba en mi pecho cuando su boca buscó la mía.

Recordando su absoluta fragilidad en contraste con mi fuerza destructiva, la besé con la misma delicadeza y suavidad de costumbre, extremadamente consciente de que cualquier impulso desesperado de mi parte podría romperla. Esperaba sentirme extrañado. Estaba preparado para recibir el desconcierto de besar estos labios –unos nuevos, tan distintos a aquellos a los que estaba acostumbrado-, porque sospechaba de antemano que no se sentiría distinto a besar a una extraña.

Pero esa incomodad nunca llegó. Solo existía ella, su boca llenando la mía, el aroma de su sangre quemando en mi garganta y prendiendo mi cuerpo en llamas. Pero no había manera alguna de que yo perdiera el control. Nunca más.

 _Te amo. Te adoro. Te he extrañado tanto._ Había _tanto_ que deseaba decirle, pero mi mano derecha se posó sobre su mejilla y la otra se enredó en sus hebras suaves y finas, provocando que el movimiento disparara ese perfume a frutas de su champú que también se hallaba en la colonia que sutilmente arropaba su cuerpo. Yo no podía dejar de besarla. Y tampoco quería parar.

Entonces ella se detuvo. Se separó de mi cara con brusquedad, arrastrando sus manos por mi cuello para ubicarlas sobre mis mejillas, su ceño profundamente fruncido en confusión mientras sus ojos desconfiados me estudiaban con recelo. Demasiado hipnóticos como para que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

—¿Qué…? —titubeó, deslizando una de sus uñas cortas sobre mi rostro para arañarlo con fuerza, produciendo el mismo crujido que cuando un objeto es frotado contra una pared de granito.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando al fin se dio cuenta de mi temperatura, y no necesitaba de mi don para reconocer los calificativos que acudieron a su mente: Imposible, sobrenatural, inhumano.

Me miró, con los violentos latidos de su corazón y el espanto de sus ojos desmesurados, segundos antes de que rodaran a volverse blancos y su cuerpo se relajara entre mis brazos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, su largo cabello colgando como tela, inmóvil.

No me reconoció.

Con un suspiro de decepción, más doloroso de lo que hubiese esperado, llevé el cuerpo desmayado de Darice a su casa.

 **...**

El día siguiente no tuve más opción que permanecer encerrado en primer hotel que encontré para hospedarme. El sol que calentaba las calles rayaba en lo abrasador. California era exactamente la clase de sitio al que nosotros _jamás_ deberíamos acercarnos, y aquí estaba yo, sentado en el suelo por puro ocio, esperando a que cayera la noche para poder mostrarme de nuevo.

Bella no recuperó la conciencia durante el tiempo que me tomó trasladarla en el auto y llevarla hacia su cuarto. Por un momento, se me ocurrió la idea de quedarme a esperar a que se despertara, pero seguramente se aterraría al encontrar a un extraño dentro de su habitación. Y si es que el desmayo no traía consigo una minúscula amnesia, estaba seguro de que ella recordaría que acaba de besarse con una criatura que no aparentaba ser humana. Que yo fuese la primera cosa que viera al abrir los ojos la pondría a gritar en cuestión de segundos. Me marché cuando comprobé que todo había quedado en orden, encerrándome dentro del auto hasta el amanecer para vigilar su estado. Para mi decepción, no pude estar presente para su reacción al despertar en la mañana, lúcida y consciente. Debía ocultarme antes de que el sol reluciera.

Cerré los ojos, afligido por la desesperación de no saber nada de ella en estos momentos. Era sábado, y seguramente estaba en su casa, pero, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Saldría a alguna parte esta noche? ¿Estaría ese niño idiota llamado Ashton molestándola de nuevo?

Gruñí. Alice no había conseguido conectar con ella de nuevo, y yo no sabía nada, y tampoco lo sabría hasta la noche. Debí haber contactado con Stevan en el momento en que pisé suelo de Los Angeles para solicitarle que acordara con alguna empresa de seguridad privada de la zona que estuviese dispuesta a omitir el papeleo administrativo y legal para asignarme un custodio, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en eso. Al menos me había garantizado que para mañana en la mañana ese asunto sería saldado.

Permanecí el resto del día reproduciendo las imágenes de la noche anterior. Sus ojos abiertos, las pecas salpicando su rostro, el grosor de sus labios, su cabello ondulado, sus manos delicadas. Las curvas de su cuerpo...

Me sentía avergonzado de mi mismo y de mi falta de caballerosidad al permitir que pensamientos lascivos me llenaran. Me había enamorado de Bella mucho antes de naturalmente fijarme en aspectos más materialistas y físicos, como su cuerpo. Pero recordaba que con Alba había sido al revés, pero yo era humano, y pensaba más con mis hormonas que con la cabeza. Era extremadamente difícil desprenderme de esos deseos, incluso si no estaba dentro de mi personalidad como Edward Cullen ser tan lujurioso. Después de experimentar los placeres carnales con los sentidos de Eithan, los anhelaba de nuevo.

La espera se sintió eterna, pero al fin se hizo de noche y pude salir de la cueva. Confiaba lo suficiente en mi autocontrol cuando estuviese cerca de ella, y aunque no estaba demasiado sediento, yo tampoco era el señor de los milagros. Mi primera acción fue dirigirme a una carnicería. Era un insulto rebajarme a conformarme con sangre de cerdo coagulada y medio congelada, pero no podía ponerme exigente en plena ciudad, y no me sentía especialmente atraído a la idea de alimentarme de algún animal callejero. Ni a Bella ni a Alba les hubiese gustado.

Para que la gente no sospechara de mi auto, en caso de que lo hubiesen notado y yo hubiese estado muy ocupado para darme cuenta, me dirigí a pie hasta su barrio, manteniendo la cabeza baja para evitar que la gente se animara a mirar dos veces en mi direcció é particular atención a los pensamientos a mi alrededor. Que nadie estuviese asomado por la ventana, que nadie tuviese sus ojos puestos encima de mí cuando doblé la esquina y me escurrí por el patio trasero. Los ronquidos me decían que su tía dormitaba en su habitación y ella estaba en la suya. Sola.

Alcé la cabeza, echando un vistazo hacia su ventana. Estaba cerrada.

Pero sobre ella, desde el interior de la habitación, yacía pegado un cartel con una breve inscripción:

 _ **PUEDES ENTRAR**_

Sonreí abiertamente. Tan impredecible como siempre.

Silenciosamente trepé hacia la ventana de su habitación, la abrí, y con extremo cuidado, me deslicé hacia el interior.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor larga :)**

 **Hola holaaaa.** Primero que nada, espero que el capítulo largo haya recompensando la espera. De resto,  hay varias cositas que pienso que les podría interesar y que voy a aclarar ahora mismo:

 ***Primero,** **cometí un error** en la fecha en la que nos encontramos y ya ha sido corregido en el capítulo pasado. En este punto de la historia **nos encontramos en el AÑO 2054** , no 2049. Sé que algunas se sorprendieron incluso por la fecha que les di, pero no es tan exagerado: Bella muere por primera vez en el 2005, y muere de nuevo el 18 de julio del 2036, antes de renacer casi de inmediato. Darice tiene 17 años. Así que este sería el año 2054, aproximadamente.

 ***Segundo,** un solo capítulo no basta para explicar **qué sucedió con Edward** todos estos años, qué hizo, a dónde fue. Eso lo reservé para más adelante. Quiero que sea él quien se lo cuente a Bella/Darice.

 ***Tercero** , Darice es considerablemente distinta a lo que fue en sus anteriores vidas, y eso se irá viendo. Pero si tuviese que decidir a quien se parece más, diría que a **Bella**. Es probable que Alba sería la clase de chica bonita a quien Darice quisiera darle una paliza, jajaja.

 ***Cuarto** , **en mi perfil de FF** encontrarán la palabra " **Darice** ", que los redireccionará a mi página de Fb. **Ahí podrán ver una foto con la apariencia física de nuestra DARICE hipotética.**

 ***Quinto** , calculo que al fic le quedan cerca de diez capítulos. Un poco más, un poco menos. Es solo para que tengan un aproximado de lo que se viene. Eso sin contar **los Outtakes** que pienso publicar una vez que la historia termine.  Hasta ahora, los Outakkes que se vienen serán de los siguientes personajes: **Jacob, Edward, Alba/Bella** , **Carlisle** ,  y probablemente **Tanya (Sí, Tanya).**

 ***Sexto** , quiero que sepan que yo trato de afincarme lo más posible al universo de Meyer. Por fortuna nos hemos centrado en un mundo alternativo y eso me ha permitido jugar con la experiencia de los personajes, pero hay ciertas cosas del pasado de ellos que desconozco. Por ejemplo, sé que Edward estudió varias carreras universitarias, pero Meyer nunca mencionó si "Artes" fue una de ellas. Yo lo agregué ya que es bastante probable que en algún momento Edward haya sentido curiosidad de eso. Tampoco sé en realidad si Alice odiaba a los hippies, aunque por su forma pulcra y elegante de ser, no me parecería raro. Esto es un fanfiction y evidentemente en algún punto tal vez sientan que no le estoy haciendo justicia a los personajes. Y es evidente. Ese mundo no lo creer yo. Pero me he esforzado con todo por hacer que los personajes sigan pareciendo ellos mismos.

 ***Séptimo,** sé que la muerte de Alba fue un shock para la armonía de la historia. Pero mientras más lo pienso, más necesario lo creo. Más adelante descubrirán _por qué._

 _*_ **Octavo,** para quienes no lo sepan, FF elimina los correos electrónicos de los reviews. Si quieren contactarme, pueden hacerlo por mi página de Fb. Tampoco puedo responder reviews de cuentas que no estén registradas, ya que FF tampoco lo permite.

 ***Noveno** , no por nada el fic es **rating M**. Ya tuvimos un **LEMMON** en el pasado, pero habrá alguna escena caliente por ahí más adelante y **OOOTRO lemmon** también. Un poco de picante a la cosa nunca está de más.

 **Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, jaja. Por favor déjenme un REVIEW comentándome que les pareció el capítulo. Todavía no he decidido si el siguiente capítulo será un POV de Bella/Darice o de Edward. ¿Uds. qué piensan?**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a quienes me han acompañado en este viaje que ya lleva casi dos años, no podrían ser más fieles y leales. También quiero agradecerle a las nuevas lectoras por sus alertas y favoritos, y también quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews a** _Dess Cullen, francinipottercullen, Cris Pattinson , darky1995, Mitzuki19, kkkgsdf, Sylvia N.Y, somas, bbluelilas, Chiarat, kaja0507, Yoliki , Ale74 , Tary Masen Cullen, Adriu , PauBooks , GaByMaY91, shadowgirl3, EugeniaOst32, IvrianC, Mss1-cullen-swan , Nelly, Kookiemonsterh , nelsy, Shandra1, Muy vaga para loguearme (LOL), Elizabeth Swan Cullen , Alexa Hp, catabeauvoir, Hanna D. L, choiamberc , Sofitkm , Cullen-21-gladys, Brenda16 , Pili, Martu Vampira, Valro, Xi0t , Naara Selene, lunaweasleycullen14 , DBMR1, caritoreh, theyddy , EliAnaGisele. valeria3 , val2901, Aleja Maggie , Isis Janet, muse3841, Brenda, Graciela, Almaewalani, TsukihimePrincess , y todos los "Guest"!_


	30. Chapter 29: It

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:**

 **It**

 **D.**

Era definitivo: había perdido la cabeza.

Es que esa debía ser la única explicación para este acto de locura. O de suicidio.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana, con la visión interrumpida por el cartel que torpemente instalé una hora atrás sobre el cristal. Las palabras estaban trazadas con la caligrafía más rústica que había hecho en mi vida a causa del nerviosismo, tanto que me preocupaba terminar espantando al pobre hombre nada más con mi letra.

Una ola de vergüenza me recorrió hasta la punta de los pies. Sinceramente no me reconocía a mí misma para nada: _Me preocupaba_ lo que él _pensara_ de _mí._ Esto no era natural. Era una demencia. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿En qué clase de mundo alternativo desperté, en donde yo estaba lo suficientemente trastornada como para concederle voluntariamente a un completo extraño el ingreso a mi habitación… de noche? ¿A _solas_? Si Lucas llegara a enterarse… posiblemente reaccionaría destrozando sus pulmones a gritos, o intentaría hacerme entrar en razón a base de una buena paliza. ¿Tanta precaución y entrenamiento solo para que un violador, asesino o traficante se aprovechara de mi estupidez? ¿O para que mis órganos fueran a parar en un lindo e ilícito contenedor hacia China, México, o cualquier país jodido de Europa? ¿De verdad?

Deslicé mis manos sobre la ropa que cargaba puesta, que se trataba de los mismos shorts y la misma blusa de mangas con la que asistí a mi clase de arte de todos los sábados. Ni si quiera me había molestado en cambiar el atuendo. O en cenar, por lo menos. No había hecho más que pasearme a lo largo de mi habitación.

¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Qué, en todo lo sagrado que existe en este mundo, me llevó a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no acudí a un centro médico apenas desperté misteriosamente en mi habitación, sin zapatos, con el mismo vestido, y envuelta en una manta? Era de suponer que él me había traído hasta aquí a través de la ventana, y tenía la sospecha de que no le tomaría el más mínimo esfuerzo colarse de nuevo. Pudo tratarse de un pervertido que se aprovechó de mi inconsciencia para satisfacer sus fantasías. Pudo haberme matado. ¿Por qué no llamé a la policía? ¿Por qué no huí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí todavía, esperando a que se apareciera?

Debí haberle contado a alguien, así sea a Lucas. No debí mentirle cuando el sonido de mi móvil me despertó a media noche, y su voz alterada me exigía una explicación por mi desaparición en el club. Lo correcto hubiese sido confesar que un desconocido me había traído a casa sin mi consentimiento, y no que me había devuelto por mis propios medios, bajo la excusa del malestar que me produjo haberme topado con Ashton. Lucas era mi mejor amigo, la única persona en el mundo a quien confiaría mi vida, y aun así tuve el descaro de mantener mi gran boca cerrada para encubrir a mi Príncipe Oscuro.

Proferí un sonido de frustración, frotando mi cabello con mis manos temblorosas. Quizá todavía estaba a tiempo de cambiar de idea, de retirar el cartel. E incluso si él lo había visto y se atrevía a entrar a la fuerza para atacarme, no dudaría un segundo en hundir un cuchillo en su garganta. Me defendería.

Empalidecí al recordar el tacto de su cuerpo, tan helado como el hielo y tan duro como el concreto. No, un cuchillo no funcionaría, no ocasionaría ni si quiera un rasguño. Yo lo había comprobado, y él parecía totalmente indestructible para mi abanico de herramientas. Resultaba real la memoria de mis dedos resintiéndose cuando los presioné con fuerza sobre sus hombros y su cuello y no hubo rastro de músculo, piel ni calor humano. O el dolor que experimenté cuando quebré una de mis uñas en un intento por lastimar esa mejilla que quedó ilesa, esa mejilla tan lisa y suave como el cristal. Y esos ojos… esos ojos tan imposiblemente dorados y auténticos. Nunca había conocido a nadie con un color parecido, ni si quiera en las inyecciones cosméticas de rutina. No era natural… Nada en él era natural.

 _Es inhumano._

Me senté sobre mi colcha lentamente para contener los deseos de vomitar. ¿Inhumano? No, no, no. La idea era totalmente absurda. Era imposible que existiese en este mundo una criatura tan helada que pareciera tallada a partir de un mineral. Tenía que existir otra explicación. Tenía que haberla.

Levanté mi mano para observar con detenimiento la uña rota de mi dedo índice. Tal vez el refresco que Lucas me brindó había sido alterado por alguien malintencionado con alguna droga psicotrópica. Tal vez aquél increíble sujeto que yo misma acaricié con mis dedos formó parte de esa alucinación, y no era más que una fantasía de mi mente creativa. Tal vez yo era una niña ilusa y considerablemente solitaria al perder valiosas horas de sueño o de estudio esperando a que un atractivo hombre imaginario se asomara por mi ventana.

Un sonido cortó mi concentración. Fue un reflejo, más que todo, pero ya me había girado en posición de guardia en el preciso instante en que reconocí el familiar quejido de la madera arrastrándose hacia arriba. El estúpido cartel del que ahora me arrepentía abarcaba cada rincón del cristal y obstaculizaba mi visión, pero yo sabía _qué_ es lo que estaba ahí. Una figura nocturna buscando su camino hacia adentro.

El instinto me gritaba que huyera, que tomara ventaja del tiempo que a él le tomaría ajustar su ancho cuerpo a las dimensiones de la ventana para entrar a la habitación. De hecho, una parte de mi cerebro ya trazaba un plan de emergencia para sacar a mi tía de la casa y escabullirnos por el patio trasero, corriendo tres cuadras exactas hasta dar con la casa del señor Gibbs, integrante activo de la policía de Los Angeles. En cierto modo, la alarma en mis pensamientos era inevitable. Desde muy joven había aprendido a suponer lo peor de las personas, y muchos de mis momentos cotidianos eran manejados en términos de posibles amenazas y defensas. Si una situación estaba teñida de riesgo, mi primera reacción era predecir los peores escenarios y trazar estrategias de escape alternativos.

Pero mis pies, en contraposición a mi propia voluntad se adhirieron al suelo, reacios a correr en la dirección contraria.

No podía moverme.

El terror se abalanzó sobre mí con tanta fuerza que tuve que reprimir en mi garganta los jadeos que rogaban por emerger. ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de ofrecer una invitación indecente a un posible pervertido, poniendo en peligro mi vida y la de la tía Maddie en el proceso. Y la peor parte era la injusticia de recargar sobre él la responsabilidad entera de lo que sea que fuese a suceder esta noche: Yo le había permitido la entrada.

Y ni si quiera podría alzar una mano para defenderme. Estaba paralizada.

 _Algo_ me retenía aquí.

A este punto la ventana yacía abierta por completo. Esta era una de esas noches donde la luna y las estrellas se escondían tras las nubes, resaltando la presencia de la oscuridad implacable. Pero estaba completamente segura de reconocer el torso de un cuerpo justo antes de que dos largas piernas se deslizaran hacia dentro.

Supongo que era natural dar un salto de miedo con el acto, pero estaba muy sorprendida para hacerlo. ¿Cómo consiguió elaborar un movimiento con tanta elegancia, si el sentido común me dictaba que la parte superior de su cuerpo lógicamente sería la primera en aparecer? ¿No había usado una escalera? ¿Acaso él había… _escalado_ hasta aquí? ¿O colgado desde mi techo?

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de imaginar una respuesta para mis cuestiones, él ya estaba dentro sobre sus pies. A simple vista, tenía exactamente el mismo atuendo de la noche anterior, un largo saco negro con camisa, zapatos y pantalón negros. Su piel era tan pálida que casi podría confundirla con la parte interna de una concha de mar. Y sus ojos… lucían imposiblemente más dorados y relucientes que en nuestro primer encuentro.

Fue al sentir la textura rugosa de los shorts de jean en mis muñecas que me enteré de que había abandonado mi postura defensiva. ¿En qué momento mis brazos se desplomaron a mis costados? Él estaba allí, a tan solo un metro de distancia, y yo me encontraba en una posición de absoluta desventaja. Si me atacaba, era poco probable que me alcanzaran segundos para protegerme, pero no me importó. No me importaba nada.

Me dominó entonces el deseo irracional de extender mis brazos hacia él en una invitación muda. Mis intenciones eran claras; que me cargara entre sus brazos, que me depositara sobre la cama, y que tomara de mí todo lo que yo pudiese ofrecerle, incluso si no estaba muy segura de lo que eso significaba.

 _¿Qué me sucede?_ Me pregunté, horrorizada de mis pensamientos.

Al mirarme, sus ojos ya no chispeaban con la misma intensa emoción abrasadora de la noche anterior, sino con un conjunto de emociones más pequeñas que brillaban con intermitencia. Reconocí fácilmente a la añoranza mezclarse con la melancolía, la cautela con la timidez, la fascinación con el aturdimiento. Y había algo más, algo que me costaba identificar, algo…

Di un paso al frente, hipnotizada, y se me vino a la mente la imagen de los insectos, tan ingenuos e influenciables, atraídos por el encanto de la planta carnívora. Yo era una víctima de su embrujo, caminando hacia mi propia perdición, y eso me alegraba. Podría morir por su causa entre sus brazos, y lo haría con dicha, solo porque moriría con él. Sería _feliz._

— _Darice._

Toda la magia de esfumó, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Sentí la rapidez de mi raciocinio regresando para tomar su lugar, sacudiendo todo el deseo que me gobernaba hasta ahora, y recordé quien era y dónde estaba. Y con quién. ¿Había pronunciado mi nombre?

Antes de tuviese tiempo para pensar en algo, él se apresuró a decir:

—Me quedaré de este lado de la habitación, ¿de acuerdo? No me moveré de aquí —juró, alzando las manos al frente en un gesto compromiso.

Estreché mis ojos hacia él, ahora lo suficientemente despabilada como para estudiarlo. Sabía que era estúpido, ingenuo y extremadamente inocente de mi parte, pero le creí. Si sus intenciones conmigo no eran malignas, entonces, ¿qué estaba él haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué aceptó mi convocatoria?

Y yo, la chica que hasta hace menos de veinticuatro horas se caracterizó por una perspicacia mordaz, buena resolución de problemas y uso elocuente del sarcasmo en situaciones de crisis, exclamó:

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Y pude entender a partir del arco de sus cejas que él _tampoco_ esperaba esa pregunta, en lo absoluto, y que era evidente que yo estaba presentando algún tipo de brote psicótico. Porque estaba convencida de que en mi sano juicio hubiese sido inconcebible la mínima posibilidad de que yo no solo fuese capaz de tentar a este hombre, sino también de _reprocharle_ por corresponder a esa incitación.

—En realidad —corrigió, con la voz más educada y deliciosa que haya presenciado jamás—, _tú_ me besaste a mí.

El calor se concentró en mi rostro con más velocidad de lo que a él le tomó exponer la frase entera. Mantenía una expresión tranquila, apaciguada, pero un brillo de diversión en sus ojos delataba su burla.

Me sentí encogerme, pero afronté mi vergüenza sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él pareció detectar mi incomodidad cuando se enserió por completo, enderezándose.

—Lo siento. Eso fue descortés —me miró a través de sus pestañas, luciendo verdaderamente arrepentido por su respuesta. _Arrepentido por su respuesta._

Sentí que volvía a ser un poco más yo misma cuando respondí.

—Aunque no tanto como violentar sorpresivamente la habitación de una señorita, ¿no?

Estaba preparada para distintas respuestas de su parte. Enojo o vergüenza por ser retado, o la reacción más plausible, la satisfacción de un depravado orgulloso por su hazaña. Pero él se limitó a fruncir intensamente el ceño, con la mirada vaga y pensativa deambulando hacia sus pies.

Las emociones que cruzaron su rostro a continuación fueron tan fugaces que casi las perdí de vista. Confusión, que pasó a ser preocupación y finalmente en un horror que consiguió dominar al instante con un convincente antifaz de serenidad.

—Ese cartel que pusiste. ¿Estaba destinado a alguien más?

Sin lugar a dudas pretendió manifestar curiosidad únicamente, pero él no estaba lidiando con ninguna novata. Era una maestra en el arte de desenmascarar a los mentirosos. Leer a las personas era prácticamente mi segunda naturaleza, y su lenguaje corporal se evidenciaba a kilómetros de distancia. Él parecía sumamente preocupado, y… desilusionado.

 _¡Oh!_

Capturé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes con nerviosismo, un leve aleteo de pánico removiendo mi estómago. Si lo dejaba asumir que mi invitación era para alguien más, apenas un día después de lanzarme a besarlo…

—No, no. Yo… eso no… eso era para ti —susurré desordenadamente, sintiendo otra ola de calor asentándose en mis mejillas. Otro dato a saber de mí: yo nunca, _jamás_ balbuceaba. Sin excepciones. Y acababa de sonar como una tonta.

Su entrecejo se aflojó, y casi se me paraliza el corazón de la emoción cuando una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó con alivio. Como… si le entusiasmara que yo haya hecho todo esto pensando exclusivamente en él. Y saber que yo le interesaba, así sea lo suficiente como para sentirse angustiado ante la idea de que yo le perteneciera a otra persona…

Parpadeé, empezando a enfurecerme verdaderamente conmigo misma por seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en explicaciones. Esto era insólito. ¿De verdad me preocupaba herir los sentimientos de este tipo?

—Pero ese no es el punto —remarqué impacientemente, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para dispersar el desastre que su maldito rostro perfecto y sus malditos ojos atentos estaban ocasionando en mi cerebro—. Dejemos a un lado la parte en la que te invité a venir, lo cual fue una decisión estúpida, obviamente. Quiero explicaciones.

—Es razonable —concordó dulcemente.

 _¿Razo…?_

Tuve que apretar fuertemente los labios para no insultarlo ahí mismo.

—Sabías dónde vivía —acusé, sin apartar la mirada de él, sin perder de vista ni el más diminuto parpadeo—. Incluso en cuál cuarto dormía. Y pienso que también me esperabas afuera del club cuando tropecé contigo. ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

Sus labios se apretaron sutilmente, un movimiento tan mínimo y moderado que no todos hubiesen percibido esa vacilación para responder.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó.

—O me dices la verdad —amenacé, inclinándome para recoger el bate que había colocado a los pies de mi cama—, o te muelo la cabeza. Tú decides.

Él seguía mirándome, esta vez con una expresión calmada. No se dignó a avistar el arma que mi muñeca derecha balanceaba juguetonamente. Era como si yo no representara ninguna amenaza que mereciera un solo segundo de su distracción.

 _Claro, porque sabe que con eso no podrás hacerle ni un rasguño._

Eché a un lado ese pensamiento. Imposible.

—Quiero hacerlo, y lo haré. Pero creo que en este preciso momento podría alterarte.

Por primera vez en mi corta vida, no pude evitarlo. Rodé los ojos.

—Amigo, eres un completo desconocido que besó a una menor de edad en la salida de un club, la raptó en su auto cuando se desvaneció en plena acera, mágicamente localizó dónde vivía, y la recostó sobre la cama de su cuarto. Eso, sin mencionar que entró por la ventana, ya que ella había olvidado las llaves y las cerraduras de las puertas estaban intactas. Y que aquí está de nuevo, _entrando por la ventana_. Si no me he "alterado" hasta ahora, te garantizo que nada más lo hará —hice una pausa, considerando—. Por otra parte, creo que es justo que sepa esto. Sé que no abusaste de mí. De haber sido así, lo sabría. ¿Qué otras atrocidades _hiciste_ cuando me trajiste aquí completamente inconsciente?

La agudeza de mi alusión se reflejó en sus ojos, que se ampliaron con profundo espanto y consternación.

—Te prometo que no saqué beneficio de ti y de tu vulnerabilidad. En ningún aspecto.

—Bien —acepté con voz afilada, creyéndole, para mi sorpresa—. Asumamos que rompiste tu juramento al sindicato de depravados y decidiste hacer una excepción conmigo, respetando mi integridad como un honorable caballero.

—Darice, no soy un pervertido. No me dedico a aprovecharme de jovencitas indefensas.

Le resté importancia con la mano, aunque internamente me convirtiera en un charco en el suelo cuando dijo mi nombre.

—Como digas. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías sacar de esto? ¡Oh! ¿Eres de esos acosadores que se encaprichan con una mujer y la veneran a distancia porque demasiado tímidos como para acercársele? ¿Algo así como un Dante con su Beatriz? Porque eso es deprimente.

Torció los labios, y realmente me costó un poco reconocer si encontraba mi verborrea divertida o irritante. Estaba casi segura de que ambos.

—Simplificando la situación en su más pequeña expresión… —dijo pensativamente— digamos que lo que dices se ajusta bastante.

—¿Así que admites tener una obsesión conmigo? Eso está mal, amigo. Cómprate un perro, ve al psicólogo. O consíguete una prostituta. Puedes pagarles para que finjan amor, si te sientes tan solo.

Se le escapó una risa. Santa madre de las risas _._ ¿Es que todo en él era perfecto?

—¿Eres así de cruel siempre?

—Suelo reservarlo para los cretinos y los acosadores. Tristemente, el mundo está repleto de ellos.

Nos miramos en silencio durante varios segundos. Aunque parecía más bien una competencia de quien podría permanecer inmóvil durante más tiempo.

—Hace unos momentos insinuaste que te he perseguido —comenzó a decir—. Y sí, lo he hecho. Pero hablamos en términos _micro_. Lo _macro_ … es un poco más complicado que eso.

—Ilumíname.

Suspiró.

—Tenías razón en cuanto a lo confusas que parecen ser mis acciones. Sabía donde vivías, por supuesto, y en cuanto te desmayaste decidí trasladarte hacia tu habitación, pero mis motivaciones jamás involucraron pensamientos eróticos ni similares. Hubiese sido más natural llevarte a una clínica, o esperar a que tus amigos te recogieran, pero la verdad es que te traje aquí porque sentía curiosidad por cómo reaccionarías sobre mí la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

—¿Asustándose como cualquier persona normal lo haría, tal vez?

Alzó la mirada, y sus ojos de gato me penetraron en la oscuridad.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —susurró, con expresión sombría. Su mirada voló hacia mi mano, donde mi dedo gordo contorneaba el borde uña rota ausentemente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Él no podría estar hablando de… eso, ¿verdad? Eso no fue más que un invento mío. ¿No? Él no… no era posible que lo que vi anoche haya sido real. Claro que no.

¿Verdad?

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —indiqué, inalterable.

Sus ojos me estudiaron con absoluta precaución, antes de desviarse al arma que mi mano izquierda ocupaba.

—Eso no me hará daño.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi espalda. Por sus palabras, por la seguridad con la que parecía estar al tanto de mis sospechas. ¿Estaba confirmándome que lo de anoche no había sido una alucinación?

Supongo que existía una sola manera de comprobarlo.

—Quítate la chaqueta.

Sus cejas casi se doblaron con curiosidad, pero obedeció, deshaciéndose de la tela en un cuidadoso movimiento y dejándola en el suelo. Evité hacer demasiado contacto visual con el vello delicado de su pecho asomando entre el cuello de la camisa, o en sus brazos musculosos, porque sí, aquello sería demasiado para el corazón de una chica.

—Extiende el brazo hacia mí —agregué—, con la palma hacia arriba. Y no hagas algo más —amenacé.

Reprimió una sonrisa al torcer los labios hacia abajo, y casi sentí deseos de poner mi bate de béisbol en acción. Al reparar en mi cara inexpresiva, recompuso su seriedad al instante, arremangando su camisa para enseñarme su pálido antebrazo derecho. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al reconocer el tatuaje del Voyager, la sonda que fue enviada al espacio hace más de setenta años, seguida de su gemela. Ya habían pasado dos décadas desde que la Tierra recibió información de parte de ambas sondas. Magnífico. El primer hombre atractivo e interesado en la ciencia con el que me topaba y era un maldito acosador. La vida era tan injusta.

Sin abandonar mi cara de _pocker,_ me alejé lo suficiente para tomar las tijeras de pelo de la peinadora. Con extremo cuidado, me incorporé de nuevo frente a él, alzando las cejas en una silenciosa petición. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin perder un centímetro de su compostura ante el ataque que se le venía encima.

Con una dosis de valor, alcancé su brazo para rodear su muñeca con mis dedos. Su piel era suave como la seda y fría como un muerto, y cuando ejercí presión sobre mis dedos con la intención de pellizcar una porción de su piel, éstos resbalaron sobre la superficie. Era como jugar con el brazo perfectamente esculpido de una estatua.

Fue terrorífico como el infierno, pero no permití que la angustia me dominara. Así que sin más preámbulos, tomé la hoja más filosa de la tijera y deslicé sobre las venas de su muñeca con fuerza.

El platino de la tijera chilló, y el sonido de fricción fue tan insoportable que me estremecí de dolor. Estaba tan indignada por no poder hacerle daño que comencé a pinchar zonas de su cuerpo al azar con la punta de las tijeras, pero era como picotear sobre un mineral más duro que el diamante.

Después de intentarlo un más de un decenar de veces en todas las zonas estratégicas como muñecas, cuello, sienes, muslos, abdomen y nariz, boca, grité con frustración, alternando la mirada entre sus hermosos ojos y su desprotegida e inexplorada entrepierna.

Se rió, intuyendo mis pensamientos.

—Puedes intentarlo, aunque el resultado no será diferente —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Desquebrajando hasta los cimientos la máscara de inexpresividad que había construido durante todo este rato, alcé mi mirada incrédula hacia él, echándome hacia atrás. Al demonio, ya no tenía sentido fingir que su presencia no me ocasionaba ni una pizca de miedo, no después de esto. Él era completamente antinatural y yo estaba absoluta y jodidamente aterrada por esa mierda.

—Carajo —insulté, casi sin voz. Su ropa estaba repleta de los agujeros y roturas a causa del filo de las tijeras y él no parecía ni un poco adolorido por ello—. No eres humano.

—No, no lo soy —murmuró.

—Tú… ¿estás vivo?

Sus ojos centellaron con una emoción más profunda que el océano. Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Júzgalo por ti misma.

No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros en un santiamén, convencida de que no me lastimaría y mucho menos después de intentar apuñalarlo. Alcé la mirada para capturar sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de apuntar hacia mí con melancolía. Luego flexioné el brazo, para que la palma de mi mano descansara sobre su pectoral, justo por encima de su corazón.

No había pulso.

Retiré la mano al tiempo que ejecutaba un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Lo recorrí de los pies a la cabeza con los ojos, maravillada ante la alternativa que asomaba en mi cabeza.

Procesé minuciosamente todo lo que había percibido hasta ahora. Inteligencia, personalidad, empatía, una presunta deficiencia para responder a ciertas situaciones, lo que lo conducía a ser inoportuno e irrazonable. Lo cual tenía sentido. Ninguna tecnología era perfecta en materia de comportamientos sociales, pero debía admitir que esta cosa parada frente a mí superaba cualquier expectativa concebida en los libros de _cyberpunk_. ¿Piel sintética, metal caliente y sonidos de engranajes poco engrasados? Qué va. Esta gente lo había hecho a lo grande.

—Carajo —repetí, sonriendo ampliamente por el descubrimiento—. ¡Eres un robot!

La sorpresa repentina en su rostro fue tan auténtica y humana en todos los aspectos que podría aplaudir de admiración. Desde la curva automática de sus cejas hasta su gesto boquiabierto, haciendo juego con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

Él me miró a los ojos, genuinamente estupefacto.

Y luego estalló a carcajadas.

—¿Esa ha sido tu conclusión esta vez? ¿Que soy un androide? —inquirió, apenas controlando la risa—. ¿Nada de arañas radioactivas ni kriptonita?

—¿Como en las historietas de Marvel y DC Comics? ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurriría esa idea?

—Te sorprenderías —contestó, sin dejar de sonreír ante su pequeña broma privada.

Me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome repentinamente ofendida por su reacción. Por otro lado... ¿A qué se habrá referido al decir "esta vez"?

—Pues no comprendo por qué mi teoría es más descabellada. Es obvio que eres el resultado de años de progresos en inteligencia artificial. Y uno muy apuesto, debo agregar. Los diseñadores claramente son mujeres.

—No soy un robot.

—Eso es exactamente lo que diría un robot.

Él se apoyó de la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, imitando mi posición con expresión divertida.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, un robot podría o estar plenamente consciente de su naturaleza, o eficientemente programado para desconocer la misma, y yo no me identifico con ninguna de esas opciones. No soy un humano, y mucho menos un androide. No soy una cosa ni la otra.

—Pues yo diría que eres un pretencioso.

Sonrió levemente, entrecerrando un ojo juguetón.

—Bien. Supongo que a veces me siento un poco pretencioso.

Hice un ademán con la mano.

—Tonterías. Los robots no pueden tener sentimientos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no pueden? —inquirió, con ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

—Solo han sido codificados para imitar y emitir respuestas agrupadas en una enorme base de datos —alegué, alzando la barbilla—. No es más que aprendizaje por imitación.

—Igual que con los humanos —señaló, alzando una ceja.

—¿De verdad estoy teniendo un debate filosófico sobre robots con un robot?

—Realmente no es así, ya que no soy un robot. No lo soy, Darice.

Reprimí mi exasperación. _Encantador_ sería otra cualidad a agregar a su serie de programaciones. ¿Cuándo dejaría de derretirme al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios?

—Vale. Si no eres un robot, ¿entonces qué eres?

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándome precavidamente desde su postura tranquila. Parecía como si los pros y los contras de revelar sus secretos batallaran en una lucha por el poder.

—¿"Vampiro", resultaría demasiado para tu moderna actitud naturalmente escéptica?

Respondí con un fruncimiento de ceño. ¿Ahora se burlaba de mí?

—Los vampiros no existen —refuté amargamente.

—Existen, solo que no como se manifiesta en el conocimiento común.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo puede un ser mitológico ser más factible que una inteligencia artificial super avanzada?

—No estoy diciendo que sea más factible. De hecho, tu razonamiento es bastante acertado, pero no es la verdad.

Bufé, ardiendo de rabia por tomarme el pelo con tanto descaro. Una bofetada era lo mínimo que se merecía por hacerme pasar por estúpida, pero sabía que probablemente terminaría de camino al hospital con una mano fracturada.

—Cambié de idea. Decidí que no eres un robot —afirmé con determinación.

—¿Alguna otra teoría? —Él parecía estarlo disfrutando.

—Así es —añadí una pausa dramática, pretendiendo con mi actuación que hablaba completamente en serio—. Pienso que eres un alienígena.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién es el ridículo ahora?

—¿Ridículo por qué? Vivimos en un universo infinito de probabilidades infinitas donde dentro del marco de la ciencia es perfectamente factible que un alienígena haya decidido a aterrizar en la Tierra para mezclarse entre los humanos. Solo que tú has decidido obsesionarte con una chica común y corriente que te arrebató el aliento... figurativamente hablando. Porque si no tienes pulso, los de tu especie seguramente tampoco respiren...

Fui interrumpida por un gruñido de advertencia que emergió de las profundidades de su pecho. Suave, animal, una furiosa y espeluznante alarma de peligro. El terror me detuvo en seco.

—Estás siendo absurda, Bella —siseó, frustrado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —musité, con voz apagada.

Cerró la boca de golpe. Parecía tan desconcertado como yo por sus propias palabras.

—Discúlpame, no quise...

—Me llamaste Bella —lo detuve, sintiendo la inexplicable e incomprensible necesidad de romper en llanto.

Había una emoción extraña deslizándose en mi interior como una serpiente. Algo antiguo y desgarrador que no podía explicar con palabras y que en pocos segundos me sacudió cada célula, pulverizando mis pensamientos. Cada instante lo sentí como en cámara lenta: colapsé sobre mí misma, temblando, y de pronto me encontraba jadeando por aire, asfixiada a causa de la tira invisible ceñida al cuello. Puntos negros llenaron mi visión.

Unos brazos firmes y helados se envolvieron a mi alrededor, soportando mi peso sin dificultad alguna cuando mis rodillas cedieron. Una voz desesperada bramaba ni nombre, pero no le encontré sentido esforzarme en responderle, porque sabía que yo no era la mujer que él estaba buscando.

—Darice —repitió la voz, y un segundo de lucidez me impulsó a guiar mis ojos hacia el hombre que se cernía sobre mí, con el rostro descompuesto por el pánico—. Darice, estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Necesito que respires.

Sus ojos lucían tres veces más espléndidos a esta distancia. Eran oro puro, miel solidificada, eran ámbar y topacios. Eran vida dorada, que me transportaba a los paisajes más cálidos y me acariciaban el cuerpo con una dosis de paz que adormecía mis manos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirí a medias, sintiendo a la oscuridad aproximándose para arrastrarme con ella.

Sus ojos asustados vibraban mientras recorría mi rostro en busca de algo. El contacto de su mano fue tan ligero como el toque de una polilla sobre mi piel.

—Edward —susurró, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre mi mejilla.

—Edward —repetí, y mi último pensamiento fue que ese era el sonido más hermoso del mundo—. Te conozco.

* * *

 **Hola holaaaa.**

Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora de tres semanas, pero honestamente me costó un mundo escribir este capítulo. Me resultó algo difícil meterme en la piel de un personaje tan... dinámico como Darice. **Como podrán ver** , Bella es temeraria en cualquiera de sus vidas, solo que en distintos grados. **Bella** se lanzaría a una batalla con la preocupación de proteger a otros, **Alba** lo haría impulsada por la ira, y **Darice** estaría encantada de llevar consigo un machete y un martillo.

 _ ***Una aclaratoria importante:**_ Se me olvidó totalmente abordarlo en la nota de autor del capítulo pasado, así que aclaro esto. Más de una persona me ha dicho por medio de reviews y mensajes privados que les sorprendía que **Alice** no haya podido prevenir la muerte de Alba. Pues están en lo correcto al inferir eso, pero en realidad existe una razón bastante sencilla para que Alice no haya visto venir el accidente. Tal vez es demasiado obvio.  Estaré esperando sus teorías. 

**No habrá demasiado suspenso después de esto.** Darice irá conociendo la verdad a lo largo de los capítulos, simplemente no existen razones para que no sea así. Los siguientes capítulos se orientarán bastante hacia su mutuo descubrimiento, justo como ocurrió en el primer libro de la saga, _Crepúsculo_ , cuando Edward y Bella se estaban conociendo y se enamoraban. Por otro lado, además de conocer la historia de Darice, **descubriremos qué fue lo que hizo Edward ** durante todos estos años.

 _ **Otro punto importante es:** _ no sé si habrán notado **la evolución de Edward a lo largo del fic.** Primero, teníamos a **Eithan,** un personaje totalmente distinto y ajeno a su pasado.  Cuando recupera su vida como Edward, tenemos a un neófito rebelde y violento. Conformen pasan las semanas y él pone su ira bajo control, conviviendo con **Los Cullen** , vemos que sus pensamientos son más parecidos al Edward de **Meyer** (obviamente, construido a partir del análisis que hice del primer borrador de _Sol de Medianoch_ e que lamentablemente Meyer nunca terminó), y no sé si notaron el cambio en Edward después de que Alba muriese, en el anterior capítulo, cuando conoció a Darice por primera vez. ¿Notan ese cambio? Porque yo lo hice. **El Edward que tenemos ahora es muy distinto al que tuvimos en el pasado** , y creo que lo reflejé como pude.

Ahora quiero conocer sus opiniones: **_¿Cuál creen ustedes que es ese cambio?_** ¿Qué ven ustedes en su personalidad que es diferente a, por ejemplo, lo que veíamos en los capítulos 19, 20 o 21?  Me gustaría leer sus opiniones. 

Para finalizar, quiero agradecerles enormemente por las alertas, favoritos, mensajes privados, y reviews que me han aportado. Son un sol resplandeciente. También quiero agradecer a _Xi0t , GaByMaY91 , somas , kaja0507, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger , caritoreh, bbluelilas, Chiarat, Mitzuki19 , Hanna D. L , Cullen-21-gladys, Erizo ikki , CecyBlack, Adriu, Ale74, Dess Cullen , PititaMasenSwan, Isis Janet , lunaweasleycullen14 , Kookiemonsterh_ _, y todos los "guest"_ , quienes me comentaron en el último capítulo. ¡Gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
